


I'm Home

by fuzzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Endgame, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Homeless Lexa, Model Clarke, Moderate slow burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 250,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy/pseuds/fuzzy
Summary: They met under unfortunate circumstances. What happens next changes both their lives in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone. Depending on the reaction to this story. It maybe more than just one chapter, so let me know your thoughts :).
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.
> 
> May we meet again.

Chapter 1

Every day was the same for Lexa. She woke up with an empty stomach knowing she had to salvage for food. Day in day out, it was a constant reminder of what her life was. She would sometimes go days without having a single drop of water or anything to eat. It was an endless torture but she was still standing and breathing. 

She slept in the cold, cold harsh weather of Washington DC with only a sleeping bag to cover herself up with. Being in and out of the foster care homes with no family to turn to, her life was not one she expected for herself.

It has been three years since she left the foster care system and still no change. At just twenty-one years olds with no career prospects, she was struggling to make a living. All her life, she wanted to be free from the system and now that she was, she realised that it wasn't all she expected it to be. 

She was regarded as being homeless and slept on the streets day in, day out. Every day she would fight for food with others just like herself when kind people would deliver meals for the homeless. It was days as such when she would sleep on a full stomach enough to last her for a couple of days. As they say every little helps.

Currently, Lexa found herself in a similar situation. A woman who goes by the name of Anya, was delivering meals to the homeless who were all laid out in the streets. As soon as they all recognised Anya, they all raced towards her not even giving her enough time to divide the meals equally. 

Instead of running to get herself a meal to last her for a few days, Lexa was startled when she saw a woman being mugged by at least five to six thugs. She could tell that if she didn't hurry it could escalate to something she didn't want anyone to have to endure. Even though her stomach was dying for something to eat, she was never one to stand for when people would hurt others who couldn't defend themselves. It was in her nature to help others. Her nature was what made her be in foster care system for so long as she would fight with every foster parent when they would mistreat her or when they would mistreat others who were afraid to stand up for injustice. 

She may have been slightly weak as she hadn't eaten in two days but she would be damned if she didn't use all her strength to help a person in need. Carefully, she placed her sleeping bag where no one would find it, knowing how others liked to steal from each other. Her sleeping bag and amongst a few other essentials, which included a picture of her mom with a receipt she didn't even know why she kept with her as it reminded her of her previous girlfriend, Costia, who had betrayed her love. 

Having lived in the street for almost three years, she adopted the name of “commander.” People knew not to mess with her but there's always that one or two idiots who think they could take on the commander. 

She rolled her sleeves up revealing a small star tattoo near her wrist dedicated to her mother who she always thought of as being the star that always shone brightly down on her since her passing. It was a small tattoo as she hardly had enough money to feed herself let alone manage to get a full sleeve tattoo, which she hoped to one day have.

"Stop!" She growled, trying to get the thugs attention. It had to be a one-woman job with six tough guys to fight off but she didn't care how many guys she had to fight off, she would protect the woman at any cost. From her view point, the victim was a beautiful blonde woman who was dressed in a black tight fit bodycon dress. If it was any other day, Lexa would have admired the woman's beauty but she knew there was no time for that. 

"You wanna join in the party. She seems to be more of your type." One of the thugs smirked, moving his hands to palm the blonde woman's ass cheeks.

"Let her go Finn. Or you and your goons will regret it!" Lexa growled. She had always hated Finn. They never saw eye to eye especially when it came to taking advantage of those who couldn't stand up for themselves. 

Finn was always the arrogant, selfish pig who thought everything resolved around him. Lexa was the complete opposite who always put others first before herself. And with Finn, she always managed to put him in his right full place. They grew up together in the foster care system and they were always at odds with each other. When Costia chose to love Lexa instead of Finn, their hatred for each other escalated. And Finn never forgets easily. He had always held a grudge against Lexa for taking his girl.

"She's a fine piece of meat Lexa. Better than Costia. Come and have a taste. I'm sure she'll love your extra package." Finn replied his smirk growing even wider gesturing with his head between Lexa's legs knowing he had hit a nerve. 

"I will kill you!" Lexa barked, her face flushed with anger. She was proud of who she was, being born with a penis, but she always hated when people would insult her or make her feel like she wasn't normal. And the fact that Finn was degrading a beautiful woman who was stood before her, just made her blood boil even more in anger. 

The mention of her ex-girlfriend was what finally ticked her off. She exploded like a cannon by launching herself towards Finn totally forgetting the other five guys that were around him. She landed a solid punch knocking him to the ground but then another guy grabbed the blonde woman by her throat.

"No!" The woman screamed out trying to warn Lexa when one of Finn's friends gripped onto a metal rod, ready to hit Lexa with it. Her mouth was quickly covered so she wouldn’t say another word.

Luckily, Lexa heard the woman's shout right on time. However, there was no time to dwell on how beautiful and horsy the blonde's voice sounded. It was so angelic even during a time such as they found themselves in. 

She quickly turned around and gripped the metal rod before it made contact with her body. She twisted the guys hand who yelped out in pain as Lexa had just broken his wrist. "Don't you dare touch a woman without their consent!" She growled, head butting the guy who fell right on his ass. One down five to go, she thought. The odds were against her but there was no stopping her. It was as if her brain was wired and the only thing she could focus on was protecting the woman before her.

"Please let me go." The blonde woman pleaded with Finn’s friend but to no avail. 

"You're not going anywhere beautiful." Finn replied licking the blonde's cheek making her squirm. He had quickly risen to his feet to grip the woman, letting one of his friends to finish Lexa off.

"I said don't touch her asshole!" Lexa shouted, pushing Finn away so he could release the gorgeous blonde from his grasp.

"Leave now Lexa or you'll regret it?" Finn offered an ultimatum as him and his friends gathered around Lexa and the woman.

Lexa ignored Finn as she had crouched down beside the blonde wanting to make sure she was okay. "Hey you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." She said in a soft voice. "Here." She smiled, handing over the blonde’s purse.

"Thank you." The blonde replied barely above a whisper refusing to make eye contact with her hero.

"Yo-" Lexa didn't get to finish her sentence as she was hit on her back with a block of wood, which crippled her to fall face first over the blonde. Their faces were inches away from each other. 

"Nooooo!" The blonde cried out in fear, scared of what was about to happen next. 

"I'll keep you safe." Lexa murmured, placing her hands on either side of the blonde's face who had her body in a foetus position. She shielded the blonde with her body as Finn and his friends took turns hitting her with all their might. She flinched with each hit but didn't even let out a cry of pain. If she was in pain, she knew the blonde would think they wouldn't make it out alive. So she bit the inside of her cheek trying to muffle her cries of pain. No matter how hard she wanted to retaliate, she knew as soon as she left the woman unprotected, there was no telling what Finn and his thugs he calls friends would do.

It felt like forever that Finn and his friends had been hitting Lexa. Surprisingly, Lexa hadn't managed to break a single bone with the amount of hits she took but she knew she was bound to have some internal injuries instead. However, she didn't focus on her injuries as she wanted to make sure the blonde was safe and unharmed even though she held no relation with the blonde. 

"Get away from her!" Anya shouted, having caught a glimpse of what was happening. 

Finn’s friends scattered away at the sound of Anya's voice knowing she was a police officer capable of sending them to jail, which they knew they couldn't afford to happen. Finn ever the idiot took one last kick towards Lexa's head.

Splatter of blood oozed out of Lexa's mouth. But just before Finn could get away, Lexa gripped onto his ankle sending him face first to the ground. 

"Fuck," Finn muttered under his breath. He knew it was too late to run away with his friends. 

"Where do you think you’re going?" Anya rhetorically asked as she tripped him up as well when he tried to run off again.

"Good job Lex. But do take care of yourself." Anya gave Lexa a small pat on the back being careful with her injuries. “And get that checked out.” She added before walking away with Finn.

"I hope you'll charge him with what he deserves. Enjoy jail time asshole!" Lexa spat out towards Finn who was being hauled out towards Anya's patrol car. 

"Be careful ma'am. I’ll take care of everything." Anya smiled politely at the blonde woman. Even though she still needed a statement from Lexa and the woman, she knew she could somehow pass some type of charge against Finn to keep him in jail before the blonde and Lexa gave their statements.

The blonde woman could only manage a nod.

"You're safe now." Lexa said with a smile, trying to hide her injuries. She had a busted lip, bruised back and maybe even a punctured lung but she still managed to put a smile on her face. She helped the woman stand to her feet. And before she knew it, the blonde had launched herself at her wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. 

"Fuck." She winced as the hug caused the blonde to apply pressure on her ribs causing even more damage. She tried her best to hug the woman back but she felt too weak to lift her arms. With all her strength she lifted her arms and placed them on the woman’s back just above her bum. Sparks flew when her hands made contact with the woman’s skin, realising that the woman’s dress was backless.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled for the first time since she met Lexa. Her bad ordeal forgotten when she gazed into Lexa's emerald green eyes. Instantly, she felt safe wrapped in Lexa's arms. She could tell that Lexa hadn't eaten in a couple of days with the hollow cheeks but she still managed to look as beautiful as ever. The mixture smell of urine, sweat and tobacco oozing out of Lexa didn't even bother her. She knew it might have been a while since Lexa had showered, so she didn't let that distract her from gazing into her hero's eyes.

Lexa's breath hitched when she saw how close up the beautiful blonde was to her. Her blue eyes made her look more captivating than ever. She had never met such a beautiful sight before. Her Costia didn't even compare to how stunning the blonde that stood before her was. Not wanting to alarm the woman, she removed her hands from around her waist and took a step back. Due to her quick actions, it caused her to wince in pain yet again and this time she couldn't hide her pain.

"Easy now." The blonde woman placed her hand around Lexa's waist to help her stand straight. "Come with me I'll take a look at your injuries. My car is just around the corner." She smiled again.

Lexa would've paid anything to see that smile a million times over. It was a radiant smile capable to brighten anyone's mood. Suddenly, she found herself following after the blonde with the corners of her lips turned into a smile. "Are you a doctor?" She blurted out a few inches away from the blonde's car.

"My mom is." The blonde replied with a small chuckle. "My name is Clarke by the way." She added with another beaming smile.

"I'm Lexa." Lexa replied, smiling like an idiot.

"I know." Clarke chuckled yet again, opening the door for Lexa.

Lexa's heart fluttered with an unknown feeling at hearing Clarke's laugh. She thought her smile was radiant but now she was enthralled by her laugh. It was like music to her ears. She didn't want Clarke to stop. She sat in the passenger seat and waited for Clarke to take her seat on the driver's side. 

As soon as Clarke was sat on her seat with her hands on the wheel, Lexa's heart dropped. The big sparkling diamond on Clarke's left hand was shining brighter than ever. She didn't even know how she hadn't noticed it before. Clarke was engaged or even married for all she knew. It was crazy how much attraction she felt for Clarke already and they didn't even know each other. All she wanted to do was save Clarke from Finn and his goons he calls friends but she ended up having some type of a connection with Clarke that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

"How long have you been married?" She asked.

"I'm not married. We're getting married next month." Clarke replied with a wide grin, thinking about her fiancée.

"Cool." Lexa mumbled, turning to face the road. She knew if she stared at the ring one more time, it would only break her heart even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the reaction is positive, I will continue with this story after I'm finished getting my degree :) 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone look who's back ;P
> 
> It's been a while so go easy on me. I just want to say this story won't all be sunshine and rainbows, there will obstacles along the way but a happy ever after at the end. I hope you'll stick with it even when I leave you on my infamous cliff-hangers.
> 
> You want to talk/ask questions you can find on Tumblr @Fuzzy26
> 
> without further adieu enjoy 
> 
> I look forward to hearing your thoughts :)

Chapter 2

  
Sweat poured down Lexa's face. Her breathing was laboured as she clutched her sweatshirt with all her might. Squinting her eyes, trying to make everything vanish. "Please, please." She kept muttering with her eyes still closed. Beads of sweat flowed down her face as she mumbled words no one could decipher. She was frightened. Scared to death from what her eyes were perceiving.

The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. Everything she tried to do didn't seem to work. She felt paralysed not able to move a single muscle to help the most important woman in her life.

"No!" She exclaimed with trembling lips and tears rolling down her squinted eyes. "Please stop." She muttered in defeat, her voice breaking at the end. She had no more energy left in her to keep her eyes open and stand up to the person before her. Due to her traumatic experience, she couldn't even make out what was happening. It didn't feel real anymore. It couldn't be real. Please god let this be a nightmare, she thought. But it was real.

The images always haunted her. Every scenario always led to the same conclusion.

Her mother dying in the end.

Feeling weak, Lexa decided to give into the abyss. Her body had been battered and bruised to the point of no return. With one last plea to the stranger, her head hit the back of the car seat as exhaustion hit her at full force.

Suddenly, in her near unconscious state, she heard a faint angelic voice calling her name. She tried to open her eyes but everything was black. The voice that was calling out her name was still faint and the more she tried to concentrate to figure out who it was the harder her vision became. She reached out towards the voice but her muscles remained still, unmoved.

 -------

"Lexa, Lexa, Lexa!" Clarke called out, pulling over by the side of the road. She was worried having heard how agitated Lexa was and she wondered what was possibly going on through her head. Having seen Lexa be so heroic a few minutes prior she couldn’t have foreseen the sight before her. Lexa looked so small and vulnerable all in one that Clarke just wanted to lean over and hug her saviour. But she knew she couldn't do that at the moment seeing how distressed Lexa looked.

When she got no reply she gently shook Lexa by her shoulder knowing it wouldn't be good for Lexa to fall asleep if she could possibly have a serious head injury. She wanted to make sure she got Lexa checked out by her mom to ease her mind after Lexa had risked her life to save her own. She owed Lexa that much to make sure she didn't hurt herself too severely.

"Ugh!" Lexa groaned, clutching onto right side due to the sudden movement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Clarke apologised, instantly removing her hand from Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa didn't register Clarke’s voice until she saw movement at the corner of her eyes. As she turned towards the door, she was met by yet again the most gorgeous blue eyes she has ever seen. She thought it had all been a dream and that she hadn't been the one to rescue such a beautiful woman. In her mind, the previous events just seemed like another regular day for her at the streets when she would get into fights. It hadn't sunk in yet that she actually saved this woman who was looking at her with such concern in her eyes and they only just met.

"Clarke." She squeaked out having remembered Clarke's name when they had introduced each other.

"It's me Lexa. How are you feeling?" Clarke asked. She was tempted to reach out and stroke Lexa's cheeks having seen how wounded Lexa looked. The cut on Lexa's bottom lip was bleeding and small bruises were starting to form on Lexa's still sharp jawline with the hollow cheeks ever present.

"Here." Clarke reached out handing Lexa a handkerchief to stop the blood oozing out of her lip. When she noticed Lexa struggling to reach out for the handkerchief, she placed it on the cut lip to soak up the blood. She gave Lexa a small smile before removing her hand.

Lexa smiled back and lifted her hand to keep the handkerchief in place. Her fingers brushed with Clarke's as she removed them, sending a jolt of electricity throughout her body. The throbbing pain on her side didn't seem so bad after all. She would do it again if it meant saving a stunning, kind, gentle woman such as Clarke. She was about to say something when Clarke placed a light soft finger on her lips.

"Save your strength. We're almost at the house. You'll have to stay awake for me okay." Clarke said with another smile and a nod.

Lexa replied with a nod and a blank face trying to contain herself so Clarke wouldn’t notice that her stomach was doing flips on the inside. It has been a long time since Lexa has met such a stunning woman hence why she was finding it hard to control herself. She wasn't sure how to act so a nod was the best she could do.

"Good." Clarke nodded as well before closing the door and rushing to the driver’s side.

"I'm screwed." Lexa mumbled under her breath. She didn't know what it was about Clarke that had her so captivated already. But as soon as Clarke was back in her seat, all those fluttering feelings disappeared when she noticed yet again the big sparkling diamond on Clarke's ring finger.

"Are you okay?" Clarke frowned when she noticed a change in Lexa’s body language and mood. She knew that she was in pain but she could tell that Lexa was hiding something else. Also, she didn't want to overstep the boundaries and ask Lexa what got her previously agitated.

"Mhmm." Lexa hummed her reply and turned to face the road trying her best to stay awake.

 -------

When they arrived at the house Clarke run over to the passenger side to help Lexa out. "Come on let’s get you checked out." She said offering Lexa her hand.

Lexa removed the handkerchief and placed it inside her back pocket glad that the bleeding had stopped but the deep cut was now clearly visible. Gently, she got out of the car with Clarke's help ignoring the sparks when their skin made contact. "Fuck!" She winced when she felt a sudden involuntary muscular contraction on her back which caused a shooting pain down her right side.

"Easy Lexa. I've got you." Clarke said as she quickly wrapped a comforting arm around Lexa’s waist.

"Thank you." Lexa replied through clenched teeth.

"No need to thank me Lexa. I should be thanking you. So, this is the least I can do. Slow steps okay." Clarke gestured towards the path.

As soon as Lexa looked up her eyes widen. The house was by far the biggest she has ever seen. It wasn't even a house, it was more like a mansion. That's saying a lot seeing as though all her life she was in and out of foster care homes which were usually big but this one was the biggest.

The two-story mansion had cream coated walls which shone under the stars with uniquely twisted fencing, which kept the house enclosed alongside neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the house. As she stepped onto the sidewalk, Lexa noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Instantly, the sight reminded her of her own mother. Her own angel who was always looking down on her everywhere she went. Tears welled up in her eyes but she stopped them from flowing freely down her face. The closer they got towards the extravagant house, down the little stone path to the mahogany door, the more in awe Lexa was with the house.

"Are you good so far?" Clarke asked checking up on Lexa before ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah." Lexa replied at a loss for words. She hadn't realised that Clarke was rich but she should've expected it with the thousands of dollars engagement ring that was on her finger which meant her fiancé was probably rich. Also, with Clarke's mom being a doctor suggests that Clarke's family are well off with money. She was slightly surprised she didn't notice any security guards at the door. It must be a safe area, she thought.

As the doorbell rang Lexa heard a faint 'ding dong'. She took a deep breath to ease some tension from her body waiting for someone to come to the door. Moments later, the door was opened by a lady who was the spitting imagine of Clarke but with brunette hair instead.

Out of the blue, Lexa collapsed in Clarke's arms.

"Mom!" Clarke shrieked fearing something was terribly wrong with Lexa.

"It's okay honey. Let me check on her." Abby replied in her calm doctor voice. She didn't know who her daughter had brought home but she was doctor whose job is to help people. And from the state Lexa was in she knew the girl needed serious medical attention.

"Get my medical kit Clarke." Abby directed her frozen daughter who had tears forming in her eyes. "Clarke now!" She raised her voice when she saw her daughter was still not moving.

"Please fix her mom. She saved my life." Clarke said quickly before taking her heels off and racing to get her mother's medical kit.

When Clarke returned with the kit, Abby quickly got to work. She unbuttoned Lexa's sweatshirt before using her stethoscope to check Lexa's breathing.

"OH MY GOD!" Clarke gasped when she saw all the bruises covering Lexa's chest. The bruises looked fresh and she knew Lexa must have gotten them when she was helping her. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she realised what she has put Lexa through even though she didn't really ask for Lexa's help. Even the six pack on Lexa’s abdominal was non-existence as her rib cage was visible through her skin.

The sight before her was breaking Clarke’s heart. She clutched her hands together and said a silent prayer to the god above to make sure Lexa was safe. To keep her guardian angel safe. "Please be okay." She muttered as she watched her mom work on Lexa.

"We need to get her to a hospital Clarke. It doesn't look good." Abby informed. With all the bruising, tenderness and the minor swelling starting to form on Lexa's right side she knew Lexa could possibly have a couple of broken ribs. The fact that Lexa was unconscious and struggling to breath was making her diagnosis on the situation that a 100% certain that Lexa has suffered broken ribs which may have even possibly punctured one of her lungs.

Suddenly, Lexa started to cough up blood.

"I'm here Lexa." Clarke quickly crouched down by Lexa's side to help her so she wouldn’t choke on her own blood. She placed Lexa's head on her lap and turned her head to the side for the blood to flow out of her mouth.

"Here," Abby handed Clarke a warm wet cloth to wipe away the blood from Lexa's mouth.

Clarke hurriedly took the cloth from her mom and gently cleaned Lexa up. It hadn't even been 24 hours and both herself and Lexa have been through a lot. She may not admit it to herself just yet but she felt a connection with Lexa. Not in a romantic way but somehow Lexa was pulling at her heart strings. And seeing Lexa in pain was hard for her to watch. With tears in her eyes she cleaned up Lexa as best as she could.

"I'll go call the ambulance Clarke. If anything happens shout me immediately." Abby said before going to get her phone.

"Mom wait!" Clarke shouted.

"What has happened?" Abby asked putting her phone next to Lexa so she could check on her.

"She's trying to say something mom." Clarke replied not even looking at her mom but keeping eye contact with the purest green orbs she has ever seen.

"No...hos...pi...tal." Lexa stammered.

"What did she say?" Abby asked.

Clarke leaned closer to Lexa so she could hear her properly.

"No hospital." Lexa mumbled through clenched teeth. It was taking everything in her power to just say a couple of words. But she knew she couldn't afford to go to the hospital. There were too many prying eyes and she didn't want to be asked too many questions. All her life ever since she could remember she has avoided hospitals. And after her mother's death she has never stepped foot in one and she wasn’t going to now. Gingerly, she tried to get to her feet but was quickly stopped by the glare Clarke was sending her way.

"You're not going anywhere." Clarke commanded with such authority in her voice.

Lexa wasn't going to go against an angry Clarke. "Fine," she huffed. "No hospital plea...se." She pleaded followed by another coughing fit. But this time less blood came out which was a good sign from Abby's stand point if Lexa was refusing to go to the hospital as it was one less thing to worry about.

"Okay." Abby nodded. "Help me get her to the guest room Clarke. She needs to rest." Abby said moving to one side and Clarke moved to the other before they helped her to her feet. Carefully, both the mother and daughter led Lexa towards the guest room.

Lexa didn't even bother looking around the place. There was still a lot to admire about the mansion but the excruciating pain coursing through her body wasn't letting that happen. Instead she clutched onto both Clarke and Abby trying to ignore as much of the pain as she could until she got to the room.

Once they made it to the room. Clarke fussed over the pillows to make sure Lexa would be comfortable. Once satisfied, Clarke helped Lexa get settled down on the bed.

"I'll be back." Abby informed before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, she came back into the room with a bowl of water, a cloth, her IV kit and a couple of ice packs. She moved towards Lexa and wrapped a bandage loosely around her chest not wanting to apply too much pressure on the ribs before hooking her up to the IV. "Here take these. They should ease your pain." She said giving Lexa a few painkillers and some anti-inflammatory drugs to ease with the pain and swelling. She helped Lexa with the glass of water which Clarke had brought. "And this should keep more of the swelling down." She said placing an ice pack on the affected area. "You look like you haven’t eaten in a while, so I’ll fix you up something real quick then you can get some shut eye. Don’t try to move if you need anything-"

"I'll get it for her." Clarke finished the sentence for her mother.

"Looks like you’re in good hands. Anything changes just shout me Clarke. Your father can sleep like a rock don't worry about waking him up." Abby let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you." Lexa gave a polite smile. Abby was so kind to her and she wished her mother was still alive. She remembered the times when she was a little girl and she would get sick and her mother would go to the ends of the earth to make sure her little girl got the best possible care.

"Thank you, mom." Clarke hugged her mom before pulling a chair and sitting close to Lexa to keep an eye on her.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Abby replied and walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

Abby went back to the room with some freshly prepared tomato and spinach soup to give Lexa some strength as the pain killers were really strong.

At the sight of food, Lexa involuntary licked her lips. It has been two days since her last meal and she would take anything she could get especially in her current situation. Shyly, she allowed Abby to feed her but after a few spoonfuls, she took the reins and quickly fed herself thinking the soup would vanish if she didn’t finish it quickly.

Living in the streets for three years she has learned to not waste any food and when she's given a meal, she must finish it as soon as she can before someone else steals it. Nothing was ever safe especially when it came to meals.

“Slow down.” Clarke giggled. She reached forward and wiped the corner of Lexa's lips where she had smudge a little bit of the soup.

Lexa cheeks immediately turned a shade of pink and with how pale her skin was the blush was clearly visible. “Sorry.” She murmured her cheeks turning even more red when Clarke winked at her.

“It’s okay. My mom’s recipe is the best. I don’t blame you.” Clarke winked at her again.

“Stop making the poor girl blush.” Abby playfully shoved Clarke by her shoulder.

“Okay. But she’s cute when she’s blushing.” Clarke teased as she squeezed Lexa’s tinted cheeks.

Lexa thought she’d die from embarrassment as she tried her best to stop blushing. If people saw me now, a blushing mess, they wouldn’t believe I was the commander, she thought slightly annoyed at herself for letting Clarke get to her. But the distraction was welcomed as she didn't have to think about the problems awaiting her after she leaves Clarke's place or the pain that was still rushing through her right side.

“Don’t mind her. I'll get you some more.” Abby smiled at Lexa as she took the bowl to refill it.

When she came back she found Lexa fast asleep. It seemed like it didn’t take long for the pain killers to kick in especially on a full stomach. “Poor baby.” She sighed. She could tell Lexa was younger than Clarke maybe 2 or 3 years and from looking at Lexa’s state she could tell the girl was probably homeless. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered kissing Lexa’s forehead. “Take care of her Clarke. Call me if anything changes.” She kissed the top of Clarke’s head and placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table before making her way out.

“I will mom.” Clarke gave her mom a reassuring smile.

When Clarke and Lexa were finally alone, Clarke whispered "You scared me before" as she ran her fingers across Lexa's features. Even though Lexa looked beaten and tired, Clarke couldn't help herself but admire how beautiful Lexa still was. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her mind and soaked the cloth into the bowl of water before squeezing the water out. Softly, she wiped the cloth across Lexa's forehead before moving down onto her lips being careful to not aggravate the wound on her lip. Once she was done cleaning up Lexa's face she softly took Lexa's hand in hers and cleaned her bruised knuckles.

"Thank you for saving my life Lexa. I don't how I'm going to repay you for what you did for me. Thank you so much. I will do my very best to take care of you. You deserve that." She murmured, placing a tender kiss on each of Lexa's bruised knuckles. She went about cleaning Lexa up not once did the intense odour oozing out of Lexa bother her. She changed a couple of the ice packs making sure to put a fresh one on every few minutes to get the swelling down as much as possible. Before she knew it, she found herself asleep with her head resting on Lexa's lap and her hand entwined with Lexa's.

 -------

Waking up to the morning rays of sunshine reflected through the windows, Clarke expected to find Lexa on the bed. However, as soon as she opened her eyes and got accustomed to the room's surroundings, she felt cold sheet on her palms. "Lexa!" She called out. But received no response. She started to panic knowing Lexa was in no shape or form to leave by herself.

“Lexa!" She called out again checking the guest bathroom but it was empty as well. When she went back to the bedroom at the corner of her eyes, she found a note placed beside the empty soup bowl. She smiled knowing Lexa must have at least finished her soup so her stomach will be at least full. Her smile didn’t last for long when she didn't recognise the handwriting on the paper, so she knew it must have been Lexa's. The note read:

_Thank you for all you and your mom have done for me. The soup was delicious. Please don't come looking for me. I'm okay and I'll survive like I always have._

_Thank you again_  
_Lexa_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a few chapters so expect daily updates otherwise the updates may be a day apart :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the warm welcome back with all the KUDOS and COMMENTS, which were amazing. I’m glad people are hooked already. Like my first story One Night, I’m not sure how long this one will be. My stories tend to have a mind of their own, so who knows how this one will turn out.
> 
> With that said enjoy

Chapter 3

No matter how weak Lexa seemed, she knew she couldn't stay at Clarke’s place any longer than she needed to. She was thankful for all the help she had received but she didn't want to over stay her welcome. Both Clarke and Abby appeared to be great people but she wasn't willing to take a chance to wait for them to personally kick her out just like all the previous foster parents that had taken her in only to throw her out when the going gets tough.

Groggily, Lexa walked down the streets leading her back to her sleeping bag to gather her belongings. She knew she couldn't trust anyone with her personal effects and at the rate she was walking at, if she didn't hurry her sleeping bag (the only one she owned) along with her luggage would be stolen and she didn't have any money to pay for anything new or buy second hand goods. 

She was a few blocks from her sleeping location when she felt a shooting pain down her right side. "Fuck!" She winced, clutching onto her side with one hand on a wall to get her bearings. Taking deep calming breaths, she was able to resume her walk with only a couple of blocks to go. 

Immediately, when she recognised her belongings she upped her pace with one thought in mind. Her mother's photograph. The single most important piece of possession that she owned. 

"Mama." She whimpered in a shaky voice and a couple of tears welling up in her eyes. She held the photo close to her chest and allowed beautiful memories of her mother to flood through her mind. An instant smile found its way on her face as she remembered the first time her mother taught her how to ride a bike. Her smile only grew as she pictured all the birthdays she celebrated with her mother. 

"I love you ma." Lexa smiled with one final look at her mother's portrait, she kissed the image and placed it back in the inside of her sweatshirt where it belonged. Near her beating heart where she would always have her mother close to her chest. Her mother may not be alive anymore but she does live through her and she would hold onto that thought to get her through all the hard times. So far, she has succeeded as she has managed to survive in the wilderness all alone considering she had no family to turn to. 

Suddenly, her face turned sour when she recognised the receipt she had kept relating to her previous ex-girlfriend. Without a second thought, she crumbled the receipt and shoved it somewhere inside her bag. She had amazing memories of her girlfriend but ever since Costia betrayed her love, all the memories turned into lies. All the times they spent together revealing their inner most secrets didn’t exist anymore. 

The trust she built with Costia took her a lot of years to establish and when she finally gave into her feelings and told Costia she loved her she knew she had found the one. She wanted to grow old with her and have children together in the future. She wanted to build a life around Costia. 

They had both been through a lot together. Tossed from one foster parent to another but they still found a way to keep in touch wanting to sustain their relationship. 

However, when they both finally turned 18 and free from the system, Lexa was overjoyed as her chance to live together with Costia and start their future together had finally arrived. Her happiness was destroyed when Costia run away with no forwarding address and no way for Lexa to contact her.

Lexa went above and beyond to find Costia but all leads led to dead ends. After a year of looking for her love, she came up empty. All hopes of finding a stable job and building a future around Costia vanished. The only last resort was for Lexa to live in the streets and scavenge for food and anything she could find in the streets that she could sell to gain some money to buy herself some food or any other essentials she required. No matter how many off the streets stuff she sold, she still couldn’t afford to rent an apartment. And no one in their right mind would give a 21-year-old with no job or career prospects an apartment knowing they had no way of paying for it.

She could've have asked for help from shelter groups but she wasn't that type of person. She preferred to be the helper rather than the receiver. Her mother's words 'help those who can't help themselves' has always been ingrained in her mind hence why it's in her nature to help others before herself. So far, she has succeeded and every time she helps someone the pain Costia caused doesn't seem too bad. Her hope in love strengthens with every little good deed she does. The scrapes, cuts and bruises she has received along the way were all worth it. 

Her lips curled into a smile when she thought about her recent accomplishment. She knew Finn wasn't always the brightest and from their time in the system she had fought with him far too many times to know his strengths and weaknesses. Even with his goons he calls friends, Lexa knew Finn was no match for her. She may not have the muscles others may have but she was skilful and her timing was always great. And knowing there is a joyous reward at the end of the battle always exceeded all physical pain she may have to endure along the way. 

"Take care Clarke." She whispered to no one in particular loving how Clarke's name rolled off her tongue. She got settled back in her sleeping bag with a hint of a smile on her face and dozed off in no time. The ache of her muscles and ribs were still fresh but she didn't pay much attention to them. She knew after a day or two of resting she'll be back to normal and going on about her day to day life like nothing ever happened. Finn would be in jail and his friends wouldn't be dumb enough to attack her twice.

\------

It was late in the afternoon when Lexa felt someone touching her bruised lip and jawline. The hands felt soft but before she could clearly process what was happening, her instincts kicked in. In one swift motion, she gripped the stranger’s wrist and removed it from her face to eliminate the threat. She felt a throbbing pain down her right side due to her quick reflexes but she didn't let that deter her from taking down the stranger. 

"What do you want?!" She growled getting in the hooded stranger’s face who had a scarf around their neck. She straddled the stranger's waist while holding both hands on either side of the unknown person's face.

"Lexa it's me." Clarke replied shakily, tears welling up in her eyes. The eyes staring down on her looked fierce to kill. She had never encountered such fire in someone's eyes before. Gone were the kind calming green eyes she first saw when Lexa rescued her. 

"Clarke what are you doing here?" Lexa asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You're hurting me." Clarke replied trying to get out of Lexa's hold who still had a tight grip on both her wrists.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed quickly removing herself from Clarke and releasing her wrists. 

Without another word Clarke quickly pulled down the sleeves of her hood over her hands and run away from Lexa. She didn't expect Lexa to react in such a way which made her scared. She has only known Lexa for a few hours and she wasn't willing to risk her life on someone who could hurt her not even if Lexa didn't mean to. She knew she was at fault for touching Lexa without her permission but Lexa's reaction frightened her to death. She didn't get far when she felt arms wrapped around her waist. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologised holding onto Clarke as tightly as her ribs would allow. 

"Don't touch me!" Clarke shouted trying to get out of Lexa's grip. 

"I'll let you go but please don't run away." Lexa replied softly not wanting Clarke to think she was a threat.

"Let me go!" Clarke demanded stamping on Lexa's foot.

"Fuck!" Lexa winced releasing her hold on Clarke. "I deserved that." She said through clenched teeth doing her best to ignore any pain that was coursing through her body. Taking no notice to her pain, she looked up and smiled when she realised that Clarke had listened to her and didn't run away. 

Awkwardly, they stared at each other with Lexa feeling slightly insecure at the gaze Clarke was giving her. Lexa tried her best to not look in pain and that what had just happened didn't faze her.

After a few more minutes of silence and staring at each other, Clarke broke the silence first. "Sorry." She apologised barely above a whisper. She straight away looked down at her feet like a kicked puppy. Even though she had every right to be scared and worried, she should've been more understanding especially when Lexa was hurt because she saved her and she should've known Lexa would be on high alert.

"It's okay Clarke. I shouldn't have gripped you so hard. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. Can I take a look at it?" Lexa asked holding her hand out for Clarke to take. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa's hand for what felt like hours when it was only just seconds.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Lexa gave Clarke a small smile but when Clarke still didn't take her hand she quickly dropped her hand back to her side. "Goodbye Clarke." She said with finality in her voice as she walked back to her sleeping spot.

"Wait!" Clarke called out reaching out to stop Lexa by her wrist. "Here," Clarke smiled back at Lexa, handing over her wrists.

Lexa took both of Clarke's wrist in hers being as gentle as she could. 

"My mom is a doctor you know. I would know more about Injuries than you." Clarke smirked trying to lighten the mood. 

"I know that Clarke." Lexa replied never taking her eyes of Clarke's wrist which were soft at the touch. Not realising what she was doing, Lexa lifted Clarke's hands up to her lips and pressed a tender feather like kiss on the bruise that was starting to shine through Clarke's pale skin.

Clarke's breath hitched at the touch. She instantly pulled her hands away from Lexa's grasp. "Erm." She stuttered, a hint of crimson creeping up her cheeks. 

"Shit sorry. My mom always used to kiss my bruises better so I thought it would help. I shouldn't have done that." Lexa rambled an apology, scratching the back of her head in the process.

"That's so sweet. I feel better already." Clarke replied with a beaming smile putting aside the little moment they almost had. She noticed that Lexa used past tense while referring to her mother but she didn't want to pry any further into Lexa's life so she put her thoughts aside and kept her questions to herself.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you Clarke I didn't know it was you." Lexa apologised again. Clarke had done a lot for her and she really wanted Clarke to know that she didn't mean to harm her. It wasn't like her to hurt someone without the other person deserving it.

"I'm okay Lexa. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did I'm sorry. It's safe to say I won't be touching you without your knowledge any time soon. You were like a ninja." Clarke finished with a teasing look which received a small smile from Lexa. 

"Don't worry Clarke it won't happen again." Lexa replied, gingerly walking back to her sleeping area.

"Here let me help." Clarke offered to help.

"No I'm alright." Lexa replied not wanting to seem weak in front of the other homeless people who were already shooting confused glares her way.

No one has ever seen Lexa with anyone. They were surprised to see Lexa talking to anyone let alone a beautiful blonde who did not look like she belonged in the streets. Even with the Nike running tights and hoody Clarke was wearing, she still managed to look stunning. To top it off the personalised Nike Flyknit Air Max trainers were catching people's attention and not to mention the sparkling diamond ring on her finger.

"You should leave." Lexa informed when she saw more eyes turned their way. 

"If you want me to leave then you're coming with me. You're still injured and I won't feel at ease until I know you're safe." Clarke replied standing her ground. As Lexa refused to go to the hospital, she didn't want to leave her alone in case her injuries get worse. It was the least she could after what they had been through. She still can't wrap her mind around how Lexa managed to defeat all six guys by herself. She was in awe of Lexa as Lexa helped her when they didn't even know each other. So, she would make sure she did everything in her power to ensure Lexa got the right treatment to help her get better and back to her feet in no time.

"I already told you I'm safe. This is nothing. I've been through worse." Lexa replied earnestly. 

"This is not nothing Lexa. Just please come back." Clarke pleaded as she cautiously placed her hand on top of Lexa's shoulder. 

"Don't Clarke. Just leave me alone. I'll be fine. Go home." Lexa replied shrugging off Clarke's touch. 

"No. I'm not leaving." Clarke huffed her reply, finding a spot by Lexa's sleeping bag. She may be a model used to the high lifestyle but she didn't mind sitting on the floor. If Lexa could why couldn't she. She wasn't better than everyone else. Her mother and father brought her up well to treat everyone the same. 

"You're so stubborn." Lexa chuckled going on about her day totally ignoring Clarke. She shuffled through her bag and found another pair of trainers which looked decent for Clarke to wear. "Put these on because those won't be on your feet for long and especially that ring." She gestured down towards Clarke's sneakers and engagement ring.

"Why?" Clarke asked. 

Lexa motioned towards the gaping eyes which were doing little to hide their stares. Some were even talking in hushed voices possibly planning their attack.

"Oh my God!" Clarke whispered yelled as she quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa's, clinging onto her for dear life knowing no one would think twice to mess with Lexa. 

"You should not be here Clarke. Come on I'll drop you off at your car." Lexa said as she stood up. She would've laughed at Clarke's scared expression but she knew it wasn't a laughing matter especially after what Clarke had to face with Finn. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." She whispered in Clarke's ear to reassure her. 

"I trust you." Clarke replied refusing to let go of Lexa. 

They walked towards Clarke's car with Clarke holding onto Lexa the whole way through. 

Once they arrived at Clarke's car, they stood frozen not knowing what to do. Clarke stared at Lexa with pleading eyes trying to persuade her to follow her back home. She even tried to give Lexa her best puppy dog eyes which immediately brought a smile to Lexa's face but still did little to convince Lexa. 

"Nice try Clarke but that doesn't work on me. Bye." Lexa chuckled, opening the door for Clarke. 

"Please Lexa come home with me. You can shower and get a change of clothes. Or we can just wash yours. I'll even cook whatever you want." Clarke said with a beaming smile hoping her charm would work on Lexa. 

Lexa wasn't pleased with Clarke's words. She had a sour look on her that instantly made Clarke regret her choice of words. 

"Let me rephrase that. I didn't mean anything bad by what I said. I just want to help." Clarke murmured, nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Just don't Clarke. I don't need people taking pity on me. I may have not showered in a while but that doesn't mean you get to judge me. I'm proud of who I am. So don't bother. You can take your pity elsewhere. Goodbye Clarke." Lexa replied angrily.

She has always been sensitive when it came to her body. The odour oozing out of her clothes wasn't at all pleasant but she was used to it. It has become part of who she is. Showers were hard to come by but she would take every opportunity whenever one presented itself. She would sometimes sneak into gym lockers for a quick shower before anyone noticed. And at times she would wander around lakes finding a spot to take a dip in the water to scrub off all the dirt from her body and wash up a few of the clothes that she owned. It wasn't pretty but she knew it had to be done. She had thought Clarke was different as so far Clarke hadn't mentioned or made her feel like she was homeless but maybe she thought wrong.

"It's not pity, I just want to help. Please Lex." Clarke pleaded earnestly. Her blue eyes shining with nothing but kindness. 

Lexa's eyes widened at being called "Lex" seeing as though the only person to ever call her that was her ex-girlfriend. "Okay." She found herself replying. From the look Clarke was giving her she knew she was telling the truth. She had received enough pity after her mother’s death to last her a lifetime that she could tell Clarke wasn't taking pity on her even though Clarke did choice the wrong set of words. 

"Okay?" Clarke asked surprised Lexa listened to her. 

Lexa just gave her a nod before walking back to gather her belongings. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed all her belongings into one bag. With a big grunt, she lifted the bag onto her uninjured side and walked back to Clarke's car. When she reached Clarke's car she threw her bag in the back seat and sat in the passenger's seat. "I'm ready." She said giving Clarke a small smile before turning to face the road. 

Clarke smiled back at her and continued to stare at Lexa with the smile still attached on her face.

"Clarke?" Lexa cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Oh yeah sorry." Clarke chuckled trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks at being caught staring. 

"Just drive." Lexa huffed, turning back to face the road. This woman is crazy, she thought with the corner of her lips turned into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> I have written a few chapters so expect daily updates otherwise the updates may be a day apart :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The drive to the house wasn't at all unpleasant. They made small talk more or so Clarke asking Lexa questions which received one word answers. But it was a welcome distraction anything to fill the silence and get to know each other a little bit better. Before they knew it, they had arrived as Clarke pulled up the garage way parking her white BMW X1 next to her mom's black Jaguar XJ L.

"Damn!" Lexa gasped her mouth curved into an o shape as she admired the beautiful mansion before her. She didn't think it could look any better than it already had the previous night but boy was she wrong. When she left early in the morning, she didn't bother looking at it as she knew she wouldn't be back. But here she was at the very same house she never thought she'd step foot in for a second time.

As she turned to her right and looked out of the tinted black car window, she saw the Jaguar and her jaw dropped even further. "I love that car." She mumbled under her breath. This place is insane, she thought to herself. Amazed by everything she had seen so far. As astonishing as the place was, she didn't let herself get too excited knowing she would only be there for another day tops.

"Everything okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Lexa replied mentally screaming like a fan girl on the inside. She so badly wanted to take the Jaguar for spin or even just have a quick peep inside and that would be enough for her. She had fantasied about driving the exact car ever since she saw a replica when she watched the Skyfall movie. 

Her obsession with the James Bond series came from her mom who was a big James Bond fan but for Lexa it was more about the cars and all the action scenes. She had even learnt most of her fighting skills from watching James Bond. She always used to say and tease her mom that James Bond was her dad. Her mom never got the chance to tell her who her dad was but that didn't stop her little 10-year-old mind from believing that James Bond could possibly be her dad.

"We can take it for a spin later if you're up for it." Clarke raised her eyebrows with a questioning look on her face having noticed Lexa's interest in her mom's car.

"Really?" Lexa asked wide eyed.

"Of course." Clarke replied with a wink before getting out of her car.

"Yas!" Lexa fisted pumped her way out of the car letting her excitement shine through. 

Clarke's smile widened when she saw how excited Lexa was. Lexa's smile was so sweet and she looked extremely cute if only she smiled more often. Clarke knew it was a rare smile and she internally told herself to make sure she made Lexa smile more often. Her saviour deserved that at least. She knew if she gave Lexa money she would decline and so treating her out in the Jaguar was the least she could do. It was a small simple gesture but to Lexa it meant more than anything.

"What do you want to do first?" Clarke asked as they walked side by side towards the house door. 

"Whatever you want." Lexa replied nonchalantly with her personal possession swung over her left shoulder. She was struggling a little bit to carry such a heavy bag but she didn't let her struggle show. She even went so far as to refuse Clarke's help when she offered to carry the bag for her. 

Clarke so far appeared to be a sweet woman but she still didn't trust her yet, so she kept some of her walls up. Even though she wasn't carrying anything special in her bag, she just generally didn't like people touching her stuff unless she gave them permission.

"Well you take a shower first and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear while we put yours in the washer. We can then have lunch. You get to decide what we eat. How does that sound?" Clarke asked with a hopeful smile, worried she may have again chosen the wrong set of words. She has come to learn that showering and clothes in general were a sensitive topic for Lexa. 

"That's fine." Lexa replied.

"Perfect!" Clarke exclaimed releasing a breath she didn't even realise she was holding.

Lexa just shook her head with furrowed eyebrows at Clarke's weird behaviour. 

When they made it to the front door, they didn't have to knock as it was swung open. Before Lexa could register what was happening, big burly arms were wrapped around her shoulders which caused her to drop her bag. As per usual out of instincts, Lexa reacted and pushed the man away from her who in turn landed on their ass a few inches away from both Lexa and Clarke. 

"Dad!" Clarke yelped running straight to her father to make sure he was alright. 

"Dad?" Lexa mumbled under breath with a confused look on her face. Why is Clarke's dad hugging me, she thought getting even more confused by the second?

"Lexa you're back." Abby came out of the kitchen with her arms out wide. "Come here poor girl." She smiled cautiously wrapping her arms around Lexa's shoulders. 

Lexa awkwardly just stood there allowing Abby to hug her. She didn't want to push away the woman who had helped her when she really needed her. 

"I'm so glad you're okay. You scared us both when we didn't find you in the guestroom." Abby explained cupping Lexa's cheeks giving her a once over to make sure she was indeed okay.

Lexa knitted her eyebrows together completely confused by what was happening. Why was this woman worried about me? Why is she touching my face? She thought. "This family is even weirder than I first thought." She mumbled quietly.

"What was that sweetie?" Abby asked placing her hands on Lexa's shoulders keeping her at arm’s length to check her up and down her body for any other signs of injury since their last meeting.

"Nothing." Lexa replied casually.

"Mom a little help." Clarke said helping her dad get to his feet. Her dad had grazed his elbow on the floor due to the fall but it wasn't a serious injury. 

"She's strong." Jake, Clarke's dad chuckled with a goofy smile on his face.

"What happened?" Abby asked walking over to her husband. 

"It's nothing darling. Just a little scratch an old man like me can't handle." Jake replied flexing his bicep causing him to receive a playful slap on the arm from his wife. He wasn't at all too bothered about the small gash on his elbow. 

"I'm so sorry sir. I just don't do well with unwelcome touches and I didn't know who you were. My apologies sir." Lexa said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Why am I hurting the wrong people, she thought? Mentally berating herself. Clarke's dad seemed like a decent harmless man and she almost caused serious damage to the poor man. She hoped Clarke's family would forgive her.

"Hey. None of that okay. You didn't mean to do that. It's all good." Clarke said placing a gentle hand on Lexa's forearm so she didn't beat herself up about what had just happened.

"It's okay kiddo. I'm Jake Clarke's dad." Jake smiled at Lexa with an outstretched hand.

"My name is Lexa sir and I'm Clarke's fr-" Lexa paused not sure what she was to Clarke. They have only known each other for less than 24 hours and she wasn't sure what to call their relationship.

"Clarke's friend." Jake finished Lexa's sentence. "I heard about what you did for my little girl and I'm thankful for that. She's my only daughter and if it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happened to her. Therefore, that makes you her friend. Thank you for saving my little girl. And I'm sure my sweet pea here feels the same way." He added with a genuine smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Clarke's shoulders pulling her closer to his body and kissing the top of her head.

"What he said Lex." Clarke winked at Lexa melting into her father touch.

Lexa didn't know what to say. She honestly didn't expect anything or even a thank you for helping Clarke. If it was any other woman she still would've done the exact same thing. No one has ever thanked her the way Clarke's family were doing. "You don't need to thank me sir." She replied sincerely.

"I do Lexa because if it was someone else they wouldn't have risked their life for a stranger. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Jake responded. He let go of Clarke and opened his arms out wide. "If you won't accept my thank you, can I at least hug you." He smiled broadly moving warily towards Lexa.

"I don't need anything from you sir. I got everything I need. Thank you. And I can make an exception for you sir." Lexa replied leaning forward for a brief hug which barely lasted 3 seconds. She wasn't a massive fan of hugs; she preferred to keep to herself.

"That's okay Lexa but the offer is still there. And like I said you can call me Jake. No need to be so formal with the sirs." Jake grinned as he moved towards his wife and kissed Abby's cheek.

"Thank you, Jake." Lexa replied shaking Jake's hand one more time.

"Alright. Well that's sorted so Clarke can you please show Lexa to her room I'll get your dad fixed up." Abby informed.

"I'm fine. I promise." Jake huffed with a pout on his face.

"I'll just put a band aid on it don't be such a baby." Abby scolded dragging her whining husband away.

Once her parents left the living room, Clarke turned to face Lexa. "So, what would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry Clarke. I ate yesterday so that should keep me going for a while." Lexa replied. 

"Lexa?" Clarke raised her eyebrows with a warning glare not at all pleased with Lexa's response.

"I'm fine really Clarke." Lexa reiterated refusing to meet Clarke's eyes knowing if she stared at Clarke's gorgeous blue eyes she would give in too easily.

"Hey, look at me." Clarke said cupping Lexa's cheeks. When she looked into the bright green eyes, she knew that Lexa was lying to her. "It's okay to want things Lex." She whispered softly, her fingertips caressing Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa closed her eyes melting into the touch. Hearing Clarke refer to her as Lex was doing things to her. Feelings she thought she'd never feel again were slowly resurfacing and she didn't know whether it was a good thing or not.

"What was your mom's favourite meal that she used to make for you?" Clarke asked testing the waters. 

"What?" Lexa flinched instantly removing Clarke's hands from her face. How does she know about my mother, she thought?

"You can talk to me Lex I'm not going anywhere." Clarke replied moving closer to Lexa so they were only inches away from each other. When Lexa didn't move away she placed her hands back on Lexa's cheeks and began to caress them softly. "Do you want to talk about her?" She asked barely above a whisper moving even closer to Lexa.

Lexa just shook her head.

"Okay. How about I make you my favourite meal instead?" Clarke asked with huge grin on her face. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a beaming smile when Lexa gave her a small nod. "Let's go to your room and I'll get started on lunch." She added with an even bigger smile.

Lexa followed Clarke like a lost puppy. She was still shaken up at the mention of her mother. She still couldn't wrap her mind around why Clarke had suddenly asked her about her mother. Does she know what happened to her? Did she herself tell her about her mother and not realised that she had said anything? Those were a few thoughts that ran through her mind. 

"Lex, Lex, Lexa!" Clarke shouted waving her hand in front of Lexa's face to gain her attention when she realised that Lexa had spaced out.

"Oh sorry." Lexa apologised shaking her head to clear her mind. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked reaching up to Lexa's forehead to check her temperature. Small beads of sweat had started to form of Lexa's forehead so she was worried that Lexa may have a fever.

"I'm okay I was just thinking about something. It's not important." Lexa replied indifferently.

Clarke narrowed her eyebrows for a second before letting it slide. She knew if Lexa wanted to talk about whatever was bothering her then she would do so at her own accord. "Here are some clothes for you. If you want to wear something different there’s a couple more stuff in the closet which is just through there. The soap, towel, toothbrush and all the other toiletries are in the bathroom. Feel free to use anything. Any questions?" She finished explaining as she pointed out where everything was wanting to make sure Lexa felt as comfortable as possible.

"Nope I'm good. Thank you for all these." Lexa replied gesturing down towards the Nike tracksuits and a pair of fluffy slippers. She knew she would only be wearing Clarke's stuff for a couple of hours until her clothes get washed. She wasn't one to take other people's property and she wouldn’t start now. 

"You're welcome." Clarke smiled. She got on her tip toes as Lexa was slightly taller than her and placed a chaste kiss on Lexa's cheek. "See you in a bit Lex." She patted Lexa's cheek before walking out of the room.

When the door was closed, Lexa mouth gaped open. Did Clarke just kiss her? What was this woman doing to her? She was getting more and more confused by the minute. She knew Clarke was engaged and that she wasn't interested in her. She was homeless with nothing to her name so why would someone like Clarke who had everything want someone like her? Quickly, she shook the thoughts about Clarke out of her head. "She's not worth it Lexa." She muttered to herself as she walked towards the bathroom.

\-------

Half an hour later, she re-emerged from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. She had taken full advantage of the royal like bathroom. It was so big she didn't know what to do with herself. The coconut and almond shower gel had a calming scent which relaxed all her muscles and eased all her worries for the time being. She felt completely at ease under the shower head. All aches and pains coursing through her body slowly melted away. She felt like a new person. Clean and re-energised.

She got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her wet brunette locks and one around her waist. When she made it back into the room she found a new pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a note which read 'I hope these are a right fit. Clarke ;).' She giggled at the note as if Clarke knew about her extra package that was between her legs then she would've known that the boxers were too small for her. She wasn't sure whether Clarke knew about her extra package as Finn had briefly mentioned it when they fought. 

However, even though they were small, she was thankful as it would keep her package hidden and she wouldn't have to explain herself to Clarke if and when her not so little friend decided to make themselves known. Even though the boxers were tight, with them being Calvin Klein, she knew she would still be comfortable regardless. She already owned a pair herself which she has had for 3 years and they are still comfortable as the day she first bought them. 

As fast as her ribs would allow, she got changed into a black full Nike tracksuit. The inside of the material was super soft which was so pleasant to wear. It had been a long time since she felt homely in her own skin. She loved her clothes but the feeling of wearing new clothes was like no other. The hint of Clarke’s smell on the clothes added to her comfort. With one final check in the mirror and satisfied with her look, she made her way back towards the kitchen. 

She had a spring in her step as she walked. Just before she made it into the kitchen, the aroma coming from the kitchen hit her right to the core. She didn't even have to see what Clarke was cooking to know what it was. The smell reminded her of the only dish her mother used to make whenever they were celebrating something. Whether it was a birthday or just simply good news. Her lips instinctively curled into a huge smile. The biggest smile that has ever been etched on her face since she first met Clarke. All the positive memories that were associated with her mom never failed to put a huge smile on her face. She was starting to believe that maybe Clarke was a psychic.

Having said that her smile didn't last long. As soon as she reached the kitchen she saw Clarke and a brunette lip locked. Her heart sank again. Instantly, she was pulled back to reality as she realised that she would never have a chance with Clarke. The Clarke she knew was soon to be married to a brunette who wasn't her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as you guys look forward to an update, I look forward to hearing from you. Feedback is much appreciated and if you have any ideas/suggestions don't hesitate to let me know :)
> 
> Any guesses on the fiancée? More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's fiancée is revealed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from chapter 4 enjoy ;)

Chapter 5 

Without looking Lexa took another step forward and ended up bumping into a stand which knocked over a glass vase. "Shit!" She exclaimed knowing she was caught. They must think I'm a real creep, she thought to herself. She avoided looking towards the couple not wanting to see their judgemental stares.

As predicted, the sound of glass breaking broke the couple apart. Clarke was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her fiancée always manages to get her wound up very easily but she wasn't complaining. She loves the taste and feeling of her lover's lips on her own.

Both Clarke and her fiancée turned to face Lexa. Clarke's fiancée had her arms wrapped around Clarke's waist and her chin resting on Clarke's shoulder. 

"Who is your friend babe?" Clarke's fiancée asked. She pressed a tender kiss on the nook of Clarke’s neck not even looking in Lexa's direction as she was too focused on getting a piece of her fiancée.

Clarke shuddered under her fiancée's touch as her lips were pressed against her sweet spot. "Stop doing that babe. Not here at least." She pushed her fiancée back but to no avail. 

"Come on babe I've missed you." Clarke's fiancée pouted turning Clarke around in her arms. 

They hadn't seen each other for a week as Clarke's fiancée had business to attend to in Italy. With the wedding closing in, they both knew they still had a few things they needed to finalise before the big day. They even went so far as to not book any jobs for a month as they wanted to focus on their wedding. It was a tough ask as Clarke's fiancée was a well-known photographer in the modelling industry, which is where they met when Clarke was a doing a swimsuit spread for the Victoria Secret brand but her fiancée knew how excited she was to get married so she compromised.

"I've missed you too baby. Don't worry you'll get some loving later." Clarke wrapped her arms around her taller fiancée's frame and raised her eyebrows suggestively. She gave her fiancée one last peck on the lips, which was deepened by her fiancée who couldn't get enough of Clarke's plump lips. 

They got lost in their kiss for a few seconds, Clarke's fiancée knowing where all the weak spots that Clarke had. Her fiancée never ceases to pull her right back into their passionate moment as they both moaned into the kiss totally forgetting that Lexa was by the entryway.

Lexa was stood awkwardly by the kitchen entrance her eyes wide feeling like a child caught with one hand in a cookie jar. She instantly turned away feeling as though she was invading on a private moment between Clarke and her fiancée. Like a child she blocked her ears as she didn't want to hear Clarke moaning against her fiancée's lips. With a heavy sigh, she turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder glad that Clarke and her fiancée were finished sucking each other's faces off.

"You can turn around Lex nothing you haven't see before I can imagine." Clarke said teasingly making Lexa blush profusely.

"Erm." Lexa stuttered awkwardly scratching the back of her neck trying to contain her blush.

"Come on I want to introduce you to someone who is very special to me. This is my amazing beautiful fiancée Ontari." Clarke grinned broadly as she introduced her fiancée. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Ontari's waist and leaned into her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. My name is Lexa." Lexa said with a shy smile on her face.

"Are you trying to steal my soon to be wife from me?" Ontari replied with a question not even bothered to shake Lexa’s hand. She had a blank facial expression that neither Clarke or Lexa could read.

"What?!" Lexa exclaimed her eyes wide in surprise. She instantly dropped her hand to her side.

"She's joking Lexa don't mind her." Clarke said placing a reassuring hand on Lexa's forearm.

"I'm serious Clarke." Ontari replied eyeing Lexa up and down.

"You've got it all wrong ma'am. I'm not trying to steal your fiancée. That's not something I would do. I fully respect Clarke. I don't have any feelings for her. We only just met." Lexa rambled wondering how to get out of such an awkward situation. She was glad she had showered as she didn’t like the judgemental glares she was getting from Clarke’s fiancée. Suddenly, Clarke’s fiancée started laughing at her and her face turned angry. She was okay with the judgemental glares but laughing at her was taking it too far. She was just about to deck Ontari when the light-haired brunette spoke.

"You should've seen your face." Ontari broke down in a fit of giggles. She belly laughed so hard at Lexa's facial expression that tears started forming in her eyes. She would've taken the joke even further but she didn't want to make the poor girl sweat any longer than she needed to. 

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Ontari." Clarke scolded punching her arm.

"Ouch." Ontari whined rubbing her punched area.

"You deserved that." Clarke glared at her childish fiancée. "I'm sorry about my stupid fiancée's behaviour." She said turning to face Lexa.

"It's okay. Looks like she's got jokes." Lexa replied with a small chuckle playing it off cool. She discreetly unclenched her fists so Clarke didn’t notice.

"It was a mean joke. Come on take a seat. The quiche is in the oven so it should be ready in 5 minutes." Clarke said pulling Lexa towards the dining room.

"Thank you." Lexa replied taking her seat and leaving the engaged couple alone.

"Babe can you kiss it better." Ontari pouted giving her fiancée her best puppy dog eyes.

"No kisses for you. Now go sit down." Clarke chastised her fiancée with a shove towards the dining room. 

"I'm going chill." Ontari grunted. She sat opposite Lexa and stared at her trying to psych her out. Her fiancée had told her about what had happened the previous night and she was wondering whether Lexa had an ulterior motive for helping her fiancée. She tapped her chin trying to intimidate Lexa but from Lexa's hard stare she could tell it wasn't working. She was all fun and games with her previous joke but now she was serious. She knew how sweet and caring Clarke was and she didn’t want anyone taking advantage of her future wife.

The two just sat there gaping at each other neither one of them cracked. The silence in the room was deafening. 

A few minutes later, Lexa let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she heard Jake's voice coming from the kitchen. From what she has seen from the man she knew he was capable to lighten up the mood and distract Ontari so she wouldn't have to stare at her or even attempt to talk to her. She felt uncomfortable sitting opposite Ontari and from the glares that were coming her she knew the woman must not like her. She wondered what Clarke even saw in Ontari. To her they seemed like total opposites. But as they say opposites attracts so who knows.

"Mhmm it smells good in here sweetheart." Jake praised as he kissed Clarke's cheek. 

"Thanks dad." Clarke replied heading back towards the oven to take out the freshly baked quiche.

Ontari made herself known leaving Lexa alone in the dining room. 

When Jake saw Ontari approaching his daughter, he stopped her by her wrist. "I won't have any hanky-panky in my kitchen." He said with a warning glare.

"Come on Jake. It's not like that. I just want to ask her something." Ontari replied removing her hand from Jake's grasp.

"Whatever you want to say to Clarke can wait till we're done having our lunch, so get back to your seat." Jake replied standing his ground. He heard Ontari mumble something under her breath and he knew she wasn't happy with his suggestion. "Got anything you want to add." He raised his eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Whatever." Ontari huffed annoyingly as she went back to her seat. 

"That's what I thought." Jake grinned as he fist pumped behind Ontari's back. He wasn't a big fan of Ontari and he would've preferred his daughter to marry someone else but he kept his opinions to himself. His wife loved Ontari and so far Ontari has treated Clarke like the Princess she is so he wasn't complaining. There were a couple of things he had an issue with but he wasn't going to bring them up seeing as though his daughter was happy with Ontari and they were soon to marry. But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy himself by annoying her every chance he got.

After Jake's arrival, Abby soon followed. She helped her daughter in setting the table and taking out the Mediterranean salad bowl that she had prepared knowing how well the salad goes with the chicken quiche which her daughter made for everyone. "Good job sweetie." She commended giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

"This is all you mom. I wouldn't have been this good of a cook if you didn't teach me all that I know." Clarke replied with a smile.

"Anytime sweetie." Abby responded with a nod as they walked side by side towards the dining room.

"Food's ready!" Clarke shouted grinning broadly. 

"Finally." Jake sighed loudly which in turn caused him to receive a slap to the back of his head from his wife. When he looked at his wife for sympathy, he got none. He pouted his lips and grinned like a child when Abby complied as she pecked his lips. 

"I hope you like it." Clarke said shyly as she plated up Lexa's plate. 

"I love it already. My mom used to make this all the time." Lexa replied quietly so only Clarke could hear her. 

"Well I'm glad." Clarke smiled gazing into Lexa's eyes getting lost in them. Lexa's eyes were twinkling with something that Clarke couldn't put her finger on her. She only wished Lexa had that look more often as she looked so peaceful and happy. The more time she spends with Lexa the more intrigued she seems to be by her.

"Babe." Ontari called out breaking the little moment between Clarke and Lexa. She crinkled her eyebrows and shot a discrete death glare towards Lexa without her fiancée noticing. She was not liking Lexa at all but was doing her best to seem civil in front of Clarke.

Both Clarke and Lexa quickly broke their gaze acting as if nothing happened. They hoped no one noticed but from the looks they were getting from the rest of the people on the table said otherwise. Abby and Jake were the only ones looking at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Whereas, Ontari still had a scowl look on her face.

Lexa cleared her throat and looked down at her plate. Her eyes widened when she saw how big the piece of quiche that Clarke had cut for her. Instinctively, she licked her lips. Before taking a first bite of her meal, she inhaled the aroma letting it fill her senses. She took herself back to the time her mom would serve the exact same meal. Her lips curled into a smile as she lifted the plate closer to her nose letting the memory run through her mind.

"Weirdo." Ontari muttered under her breath not being able to resist herself. She thought no one heard her but she thought wrong. 

Suddenly, Lexa flew out of her chair taking everyone by surprise. "What did you just call me?" She growled gripping onto Ontari’s collar and removing her from her chair as she pushed her against a wall. She has always hated whenever someone called her a weirdo. She got in Ontari’s face demanding answers. 

Growing up with a penis between her legs made her different and there was always those few who would make her feel like she didn't belong and refer to her as being a weirdo. She never took it well and she still can't believe still to this day people call her that. And being the person she is she wasn’t going to sit there and let someone insult her. 

"Lexa calm down." Jake instructed cautiously placing his hand on Lexa's to get her to release Ontari. 

"Get off me bitch!" Ontari grunted struggling against Lexa's grip.

"I asked you what did you call me?" Lexa snarled gritting her teeth together. She was beyond angry the only thing that was stopping her from beating the living daylights out of Ontari was the fact that she was Clarke's fiancée. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go." Ontari feigned innocence still struggling to get loose.

"Please let her go. Please Lex." Clarke pleaded as she tried to loosen Lexa's grip on her fiancée.

Hearing Clarke's plea, Lexa released her hold on Ontari. "If I hear you refer to me as anything other than Lexa we'll have a problem. I don't care who you are. You insult me and I'm coming for you." Lexa spat out angrily. She had lost her appetite as she walked back towards her room to gather her stuff. She knew after her outburst she wouldn't be welcomed at the house anyone. She has seen it happen to her far too many times to know how the drill worked. 

"Lexa wait!" Abby called out. She managed to stop Lexa before she got any further. She had heard what Ontari called Lexa and she knew it must have struck a nerve with the young girl. "I'm sorry for what Ontari said. I'm sure she didn't mean it in a bad way. You don't have to leave. Stay for as long as you want." She apologised quickly wanting to get a word in before Lexa decided to leave.

"You want me to stay? After what I did?" Lexa asked with a surprised look on her face. She was sure she was hearing things as no one has ever given her a second chance. She closed her eyes a few times making sure Abby was real because she still couldn't believe Abby was willing to let her stay at her house after nearly beating the shit out of her future daughter-in-law. 

"Of course we do. Ontari antagonised you and you had every right to defend yourself. However, you're in my house and I don't condone violence so don't let it happen again. The same goes for Ontari don't worry I'll have a word with her too." Abby smiled reaching out and taking Lexa's hand in hers. "We want you to stay so what do you say?" She asked with a small smile on her face. 

"I'll stay." Lexa replied returning the smile. She didn't like hugging people but she felt in that moment Abby deserved one. Slowly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the short the woman's frame. "Thank you." She whispered against her ear.

"You're welcome sweetie now come on let's get back to finishing the lovely food Clarke prepared for you." Abby grinned linking her arm with Lexa’s as they walked back to the dining room.

Instantly, Jake looked in his wife's direction wanting to make sure everything was alright. He received a nod and smile from his wife reassuring him that she got everything handled. 

As much as Lexa didn't appreciate what Ontari said to her, she decided to be the bigger person as she approached Ontari who was tended to by Clarke. She held her arms up to show she came in peace. "I'm sorry." She expressed her regret towards Ontari but kept eye contact with the gentle blue eyes that were staring at her with no judgement.

Clarke nudged Ontari to get her to respond.

Ontari faced Clarke and saw the 'if you don't apologise there won't be any sex later tonight look' and she knew she was screwed. Turning to face Lexa she held her hand out accepting Lexa's apology. 

Clarke cleared her throat glaring at her fiancée. 

"I'm sorry." Ontari murmured. She was stubborn and Clarke knew that was the best she would get out of her fiancée. 

Lexa nodded and went back to her seat. She wasn't sure what to make of Ontari's apology. But she wasn't going to dwell on that as she focused on the mouth-watering meal that was in front of her. She said a quick prayer before she dug in and in a matter of minutes her plate was wiped clean. "Can I please have some more sir." She said shyly holding her plate out towards Jake. 

"Of course." Jake smiled big glad that Lexa had found her appetite. He wanted the girl to eat as much as she wanted to get some meat and strength back in her body as she looked at least a few pounds underweight. 

"Thank you, sir." Lexa replied the corners of her lips turning into a shy smile.

"You're welcome. And call me Jake." Jake responded with a teasing wink.

Again, Lexa finished her plate in record time as she quickly stuffed her face full of food. She couldn't get enough of Clarke's chicken quiche. It truly was delicious. She would even go so far as to say it was better than her mom's. But that could be because she hadn't had a decent scrumptious meal in a while affecting her judgement. "Thank you for this Clarke. It was very delightful." She praised licking around her lips. 

"Glad you enjoyed it Lexa. You can have some more if you want." Clarke suggested getting ready to fill up Lexa's plate.

"Seriously how much does she eat?!" Ontari whispered yelled.

"She can eat as much as she wants." Jake said giving Lexa a nod to eat some more if she wanted to.

"Thank you, Jake but I'm good." Lexa smiled politely. She was about to stand up to go to clean up her plate when she felt a soft hand on her own. Without looking she knew by now who's hand it was. "It's the least I can do Clarke. Please allow me do this." She looked at Clarke with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Clarke replied removing her hand from Lexa’s instantly missing the warmth that spread through her body when their skin touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've caught up to me chapter wise but hopefully I'll still be able to give you guys daily updates. More comments/kudos faster updates ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Ontari/Clarke smut near the start, it's minor but that's in my opinion. Oh well with that said enjoy :) Remember guys keep an open mind, It'll be worth it at the end :)

Chapter 6

During the night Lexa was startled awake by the same horrific memory that always played in her mind like a broken record. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her heart rate down. She looked at her surroundings and released a breath as she realised where she was. "I'm safe." She breathed out yet another big sigh of relief, leaning her head back against the sumptuous linen upholstered headboard. She looked to her right to fill her glass of water but found the jug of water empty. Slowly, she got of the bed and walked towards the kitchen for a refill. 

On her way towards the kitchen, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a faint scream. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows trying to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She shook her head when the sound disappeared. "It's safe here Lexa stop over analysing things." She muttered to herself as she kept walking towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, she heard another scream. This time she was sure it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her. The voice sounded like Clarke's but she wasn't convinced it was her. She knew Abby had gone to the hospital after being paged in for an emergency surgery, so it couldn't be her, which only left Clarke, Ontari and Jake. But from how high pitched the scream was, she knew it was a female voice. Cautiously, she placed the jug on a stand down the hallway and walked in the direction of where she heard the scream.

"Oh fuck! Right there baby!" Clarke screamed out her pleasure. She was on cloud nine with how hard her fiancée was making love to her. Not once did she think about keeping her voice down. The intense orgasms coursing through her veins outweighed everything else. 

Lexa halted and almost lost her balance having not expected to hear Clarke and her fiancée having sex. Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights. There was no doubt the voice belonged to Clarke. From all the times she had been intimate, she knew exactly what was happening to Clarke. But before she could make her escape, she heard Clarke's voice yet again.

"Fuck me harder baby!" Clarke yelled out till her lungs burned out. Her backed arched off the lavish silk bed sheets. 

Realising how loud her fiancée was being Ontari leaned down and attached her lips onto Clarke's drowning out her moans. Their kiss was sloppy but neither one cared. Ontari drove her fingers harder and faster making sure to hit Clarke's sweet spot repetitively. "I love you." She punctuated with one final thrust into Clarke's drenched core sending Clarke to yet another high. She kept thrusting her fingers into Clarke helping her ride out her high.

Clarke fisted the bed sheets with her eyes closed as gasps and moans escaped her lips, trying to calm her beating heart. Once she was sated, she opened her eyes and gazed in the hazel orbs she was deeply in love with. "That was wow." She breathed out pecking Ontari's lips. "Oh fuck!" She moaned when she felt Ontari's fingers still buried knuckle deep within her throbbing core.

"Ready to go again?" Ontari asked with a smirk on her face. She was just about to move her thumb over Clarke's pulsing clit when Clarke stopped her. 

"Let me hydrate first." Clarke chuckled. She pecked Ontari's lips one more time before getting out of bed. She threw on her fiancée's oversized shirt which was see through leaving little to the imagination. Her big breasts were on display with her perky nipples fully erect.

"Ugh you're killing me babe." Ontari whined with a pout on her lips.

"I can guarantee you'll die happy if I have anything to do with it." Clarke replied with her bottom lip seductively between her teeth. As she picked up her underwear, she purposefully, bent over giving her fiancée an amazing view of her backside and her pink wet pussy. She blew Ontari a kiss chuckling in the process when she heard her whine before she walked out of the room.

Cheerily, she walked towards the kitchen but she came to a stop when she saw a wide-eyed Lexa down the hallway staring at her. "What the hell!" She whispered yelled shielding herself from Lexa's gaze. She was only wearing the see through shirt with her panties underneath so she knew she was still exposed. She hadn't anticipated anyone waking up so late in the night and Lexa had caught her by surprise.

Lexa was just stood there acting in a calm and relaxed manner as if the beautiful goddess that was stood before her wasn't real. Even with her messy hair swung over her right shoulder, Clarke still managed to look captivating. Her bright blue eyes were glowing and Lexa couldn't stop herself from gazing into the eyes of the blonde bombshell. She was enchanted by Clarke's beauty. Her Costia definitely did not compare to the sight before her.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispered shyly when she noticed Lexa's gaze move towards her cleavage. 

"Erm sorry I was just getting a refill." Lexa murmured awkwardly averting her eyes from Clarke’s cleavage. She held the now filled jug in front of her for proof knowing Clarke had caught her staring at her for a glimpse second. She avoided Clarke’s gaze to not make her feel uncomfortable especially when she was in her house. And also, she didn't want to seem like she was spying on her and Ontari. 

There was a moment of silence as Clarke stood there feeling extremely out of place. She knew she was literally flashing Lexa without even meaning to. Why couldn't I have put on some proper clothes, she berated herself. She was proud of her assets but she knew it was disrespect to flash Lexa seeing as though Lexa was her guest in her house and she wasn’t being a good host. She must think I’m a right slut, she thought to herself lowering her head down.

"Here." Lexa said with a small smile on her face as she placed the jug on a stand before giving Clarke one of her own hoodies that she had slept in. After Clarke washed her clothes she had decided to change back into her own clothing as she felt more comfortable in her own stuff. Even though her clothes still smelt like herself, she didn’t mind the discrete scent of Clarke that they now held.

Warily, she approached Clarke and wrapped her hoody around Clarke’s shoulders. When she noticed Clarke refusing to make eye contact, she gently placed two fingers on her chin to get her to look at her. She didn't want Clarke to feel self-conscious and before she knew it she found herself blurting out "you are beautiful." She met Clarke's gaze not even realising that she was also giving her the heart eyes that she always used to reserve for Costia. 

Clarke's breath hitched at being referred to as beautiful. Her fiancée always tells her she 'looked' rather than say she was beautiful. That fact struck a chord deep within her as her mouth hung open. It never occurred to her that something so simple could mean and affect her so much. But it did. Hearing the words coming from Lexa and the intense loving gaze she was receiving from her made her think about her fiancée even more. She wished Ontari looked at her in the same way Lexa was looking at her in this moment in time.

Registering what she was doing, Lexa instantly pulled away from Clarke. She dropped her hand onto her side and took a few steps back away from Clarke. Her facial expression was replaced with a cold hard stare. She didn't even know what came over her. She only wanted to offer Clarke her hoody and comfort but ended up telling her she was beautiful. What is wrong with me, she thought to herself? Love is weakness, she reminded herself when she thought of how she used to call Costia beautiful. 

"Lex." Clarke breathed out softly, her blue eyes darkening as she moved a step closer to Lexa. 

"I should go." Lexa quickly replied not giving Clarke a chance to say anything else. She brushed past Clarke taking her jug back to her designated room. As soon as she made it to her room, she slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it. She took deep heavy breath trying to calm her racing heartbeat. 

"What are you doing to me Clarke?" She muttered to herself with her eyes closed. Being near Clarke was somehow making it hard for her to think straight. She noticed a glimpse of something in Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes but she didn’t let herself think too much about it. Still in just under 24 hours she found herself replacing some memories of Costia with Clarke. She wondered what would happen if she got to know Clarke for more than a day. She wouldn't get to find out as the next day she woke up first just like the previous day and left Clarke's house without a second thought. It was better to leave before she gets burned.

\-------

"Hey sweetheart." Jake smiled as he walked up to Clarke to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Morning dad." Clarke replied returning the kiss. She swiftly moved around the kitchen preparing a heavy breakfast for everyone. The breakfast menu included: bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages, pancakes and a fruit salad bowl. After her run in with Lexa last night, she didn't end up finishing what she had started with her fiancée. Her mood changed, not even giving Ontari an explanation. Instead, she decided to go to bed earlier than expected with plans to prepare breakfast for Lexa as a sign of her apology. They didn't get to discuss much the previous night but she knew Lexa must have figured out that she was having sex with Ontari. She knew making breakfast wouldn’t make up for it but it was something.

As you can expect, Ontari wasn't happy with Clarke's decision to postpone their sex marathon but she didn't let her disappointment show. She gawked at Clarke from position waiting to be served breakfast. She was like a hormonal teenager eyeing their crush. 

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Jake teased having caught the way Ontari was monitoring his daughter. It was little things as such that made him dislike Ontari in some way. In his opinion, Ontari seems a little too obsessive over his daughter and it doesn’t help the fact that Ontari is the jealous type.

"I already have." Ontari replied with a wink.

Jake just shook his head knowing he walked straight into his own joke not missing the suggestive innuendo.

"Has Lexa come out yet?" Clarke asked not realising that Lexa left hours ago.

"I don't know honey. I'll check up on her." Jake replied getting out of his chair.

"Forget her Jake. Why does she need waking up. She can come out in her own time. Let's just eat before the weirdo finishes everything." Ontari chuckled at her own joke but soon realised she was the only laughing. 

"Her name is Lexa. Get it right or don't bother saying her name at all." Jake said shooting Ontari a warning glare.

"Chill out Jakey boy." Ontari sniggered holding her arms up.

"Ontari! That's my dad you're talking to. And he's right, if you don't have anything nice to say don't bother saying anything at all." Clarke chastised her fiancée.

"Not you too babe. Come on I'm only messing." Ontari tried to laugh it off as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist holding her close.

"It's not funny so stop." Clarke replied shrugging off Ontari's touch.

"Fine." Ontari huffed as she leaned forward to peck Clarke's lips but was met with Clarke's cheek instead.

"Burned." Jake muttered under his breath trying to contain his laugh.

Ontari frowned at hearing Jake's comment. She looked towards his direction only to receive a playful knowing wink from him. "Ugh!" She sighed in defeat going back to her seat. “Why am I even marrying into this family?” She muttered under her breath.

“My thought exactly.” Jake mumbled quietly in case Ontari heard him. He walked towards Lexa's room to check up on her and he didn't get far when he noticed the room door was open. "Lexa!" He called out slowly entering the room. As soon as he was inside he was met by silence. He looked at the freshly made bed and knew Lexa was gone.

"She's gone honey." He went and informed Clarke. 

"What do you mean? She said she would stay." Clarke replied dumbfounded stopping with her cooking.

"She's really gone love. Her bags aren't there." Jake answered moving towards his daughter and pulling her in for a side hug.

Ontari was trying her best to contain her excitement. Lexa may have saved her fiancée but that didn't mean she had to like her. There was something about Lexa that was putting her off and she was glad her fiancée wouldn't have to spend any more time with her. "That's a shame babe." She said indifferently. "More food for me then." She added trying to get a laugh out of Clarke which failed. She was only pissing Clarke off, so she knew to not push her luck and so she kept her opinions to herself. 

“It’s all my fault dad.” Clarke said sadly leaning into her father’s touch.

"Don’t say that honey. She’s a big girl. I’m sure she’s thankful for all you have done for her. Let’s just eat and we can look for her once we are done. We'll take the food over to her. How does that sound?" Jake asked with a small smile on his face trying to cheer his daughter sullen mood.

"That's great dad. I'll make some more so we can give it to all the other homeless people. There are so many of them dad I just wish I could help all of them." Clarke replied her voice saddening at the end.

"You're helping sweetie. You've done more for that girl than I bet what anyone else has. We'll do this and if Lexa doesn't want our help we'll leave her to it. It's her decision so don't feel bad if she decides to stay. You have done all you can and now it's up to her to decide. Okay?" Jake smiled looking at his daughter for approval.

"Okay dad. Thanks." Clarke returned the smile and gave him one more hug before she quickly got to work. She prepared more pancakes and started packing them into containers. Once everything was packed she eat her own breakfast and like a child at Christmas she was eager to deliver the breakfast goodies to everyone. 

"Are you coming with?" She asked Ontari after they finished eating their breakfast. 

"Sure." Ontari replied with a forced smile trying to appease her fiancée. She wasn't bothered about what happens to the homeless people. She believes it's their own fault for being homeless and that they should all just look for jobs and stop filling the DC streets with their infuriating body odour. "Love you." She said pecking Clarke's lips.

"Love you too." Clarke replied returning the kiss. With a goofy smile on her face she walked out of the house with her dad and fiancée in tow. Her excitement reminded her of all the past Christmas eves when her parents would take her to different homeless shelters to help. The smiling faces she would receive in return from all the people she helped whether it was getting them food, clothes or a couple of toiletries was totally worth it. Her heart would feel lighter after every good deed.

\-------

Lexa was minding her own business when she saw a familiar BMW pulling up a block away from where her sleeping site was. Due to the tinted windows, she couldn't tell who was in the driving seat but she recognised the car. She squinted her eyes and realised it was indeed Clarke's BMW. This woman doesn't know when to give up does she? She thought to herself chuckling in the process. With the corner of her lips turned in a smile, she walked towards the car. But before she could knock on the window, the car door was pushed opened.

"Hello Lexa." Ontari smirked folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the car.

"What do you want?" Lexa asked her smile disappearing as fast as it appeared. She had grown fond of Clarke and even though she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere with Clarke she still would've like to have seen her beautiful face rather than see the face that was before her. She walked away without waiting for an answer. She knew her and Ontari would never see eye to eye and she wasn't going to waste her time talking to her.

"Wait! I've come to give you this!" Ontari called out pulling out a bundle of 100 dollars bills roughly around $2000 worth from her back pocket. "Stay away from my wife. If I see you anywhere near her you'll regret it. Mark my words." She spat out throwing a couple more bills at Lexa before turning away. She didn't get far when she felt a pull on her shoulder and as soon as she turned around, she was decked in the face.

"Suck on that asshole! You don't get to come up to my turf and start making demands. I'll speak and see whoever I like. And you can use these to fix that ugly face of yours." Lexa smirked, scrunching up a couple of dollars and shoving them in Ontari's mouth. "Now get lost!" She snarled with bared teeth. She laughed at Ontari when she saw her stumbling on her ass. 

"You're so gonna regret this." Ontari spat out blood, the corners of her lips turned into a knowing smirk.

"We'll see. Per my calculations, Clarke is not your wife yet. I wouldn’t marry you even if I was blind." Lexa replied with her own smirk on her face.

“You bitch!” Ontari growled, throwing a punch Lexa’s way. Her punch connected with thin air as she stumbled to the floor.

Whilst all that was going on, what they didn't see was that Clarke and Jake were standing on the opposite side of the street having seen the whole scene unfold before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support with this story. You guys rock :) 
> 
> With that said enjoy :)

Chapter 7

Ontari was about to try her luck again with Lexa when she saw at the corner of her eyes Jake and Clarke fast approaching them. The disappointing look on Jake's face didn't faze her one bit as the worried look on her fiancée's face told her all that she needed to know. Instantly, she laid down on the floor pretending she was hurt, wincing when she touched her jawline where Lexa had punched her. She's got a mean swing on her, she thought to herself. 

"You're pathetic." Lexa shook her head, turning around to walk away. She had seen enough and she didn't want to attract any further attention towards herself. As soon as she turned around she was met by piercing blue eyes. "Oh shit." She muttered under her breath. She hasn't known Clarke for long but she could tell she wasn't happy with her. She could only imagine what was going on through Clarke's head. The scene before her and the way Ontari was acting was making her look guilty. 

"Don't!" Clarke placed a finger on Lexa's lips her facial expression unreadable. She knew Lexa's instant response would be to apologies but she wasn't going to let her having heard far too many apologies come from one person.

Ontari sat on her ass and looked on with excitement. An angry Clarke was always sexy to watch when it wasn't directed at herself. She has seen it a couple of times during photoshoots whenever a creative director would boss Clarke around too many times for her liking. With a smirk on her face she looked on, waiting for her fiancée to unleash her wrath. Her smirk was abruptly wiped from her face when she witnessed Clarke hugging Lexa. "What the fuck Clarke! Are you serious?!" She shouted quickly getting up to her feet.

"Oh look she's miraculously healed." Jake murmured sarcastically with a small chuckle and a shake of the head.

Ontari ignored Jake and stormed towards her fiancée. "What do you think you're doing Clarke? She fucking punched me in the face. I didn't even do anything to her. And here you are hugging the traitor." She frowned crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Clarke rebuked turning to face her annoyed fiancée. She had seen everything how yet again her fiancée antagonised Lexa. With the shake of the head she turned away from Ontari, disappointed in her behaviour. She was shocked to see this side to her and she was utterly not a fan of this kind of behaviour. 

Jake snickered. He was totally loving how Clarke was putting Ontari in her place. Anyone who shows up Ontari is a fan of his. The wedding was closing in and he only hoped his daughter would see the real Ontari sooner or later before it's too late. "I second that honey. You totally had that coming. What did you think you were doing throwing your money about? There's a lot more important things in the world than money. You should be apologising to Lexa right now." He said giving Ontari another disapproving look. 

"I’m not apologising to anyone. I was just being nice and she punched me. She's fucking crazy. I don't want that bitch anywhere near me." Ontari replied angrily. She moved a step closer to Clarke and was about to wrap her arm around Clarke's shoulder to drag her away from Lexa when Clarke moved away from her touch. "Are you kidding me." She huffed. "You know what screw you Clarke. Call me when you're done with whatever this is." She added furiously, pointing towards Clarke and Lexa who were stood next to each other before walking away without a second thought. 

She walked past the car preferring to walk back home needing to clear her head. She took slower steps hoping Clarke would call out to her, to stop her but the call never came. She was beyond pissed with her fiancée. She couldn't believe Clarke was siding with Lexa over her. "You just wait bitch." She grumbled under her breath her anger directed towards Lexa. She was already plotting her payback to show Lexa not to mess with Ontari Forest.

They all watched Ontari walk away each person had a different look on their faces as to how they felt about the whole situation. Even after what she saw Clarke was still torn between her choosing her wife to be or her saviour. Whereas, Jake was cheering internally with a grin on his face. And Lexa was totally confused by the exchange. She expected some sort of anger from Clarke or Jake but they were both being nice to her. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to come up with why that was but came up short. 

"Hey Lexa, are you okay?" Jake asked placing a comforting hand on top of Lexa's shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Shouldn't you be asking your future daughter-in-law that." Lexa replied shrugging off Jake's touch.

"Between you and me, she won't be my daughter-in-law for much longer with that attitude." Jake whispered with a wink.

"Dad!" Clarke chastised with a frown on her face.

"I'm only joking." Jake replied hiding his grin.

"I bet." Clarke huffed. Her dad has always acted civil towards Ontari but she has on occasion sensed that there was some animosity between the two. She didn't know why that was as Ontari was always charming towards both her parents. Whatever concern Jake had towards Ontari he has never voiced it directly to her. But there were always sly comments here and there that her dad would make but she would just brush it off. She was happy with Ontari so she didn't see any problem.

However, now she has seen how the way Ontari acted towards Lexa like she was a piece of garbage throwing money at her for whatever reason, she was starting to question herself whether she was marrying the right person. But she knew she couldn't just base her decision on one incident alone. There were somethings she needed to discuss with her wife to be and she hoped Ontari wouldn’t make any rash decisions. She hoped she has calmed herself down by the time they have the talk and not let her stubbornness get in the way. 

"Here I made you some breakfast." She smiled at Lexa handing over a container in a bag with the delicious goodies, remembering the sole reason as to why she came looking for Lexa in the first place. When she didn't find Lexa at her usually spot, she feared that maybe Lexa had moved onto a different place. She was sad for a few minutes but was relieved when she recognised her across the street hence why she hugged her instantly. She was always the type of person to form close attachments to people quickly and after what she went through with Lexa that bond was inevitable. She really hoped to be close friends with Lexa in whatever capacity that would be. 

"Thanks." Lexa replied taking the bag. She was still confused by what had happened but she was glad Clarke wasn't even mentioning the fact that she had just decked her soon to be wife. She was thankful for having met Clarke as no one would even bother to look for her let alone bring her any food. This family is really one of a kind, she thought to herself with the corners of her lips turned into a smile. After all that she’s been through and all the injustice she has witnessed while in the foster system, it was refreshing for her to see that kind and loving people still exist to this day. On a side note, from the look Clarke was giving her, she could tell that Clarke didn’t just come out to give her food. 

"You're welcome." Clarke smiled at Lexa their hands touching a second too long, getting lost in each other's gazes.

"Erm honey." Jake cleared his throat to break the little moment. He had a knowing smirk on his face after witnessing the what he would calls an intimate moment between two people that are attracted to each other but won't say anything to the other, even though the stare off only lasted a mire second. He has always been a dreamer and from the interactions he's seen so far between Clarke and Lexa, he could sense the potential between the two. However, he knew not to get his hopes up knowing Clarke and Lexa were from totally different worlds. Not even to mention his daughter was getting married in less than a month. But a man can dream.

"Oh sorry what?" Clarke asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Nothing." Jake replied hiding his smirk. If you only knew sweetheart, he thought to himself eyeing his flustered daughter.

"Well?" Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow looking at both Jake and Clarke wondering who would go first.

"Well what?" Jake replied confused.

"What she means is what else do we want from her?" Clarke answered her father, grinning at Lexa.

"Exactly. I know you didn't come here just to give me this." Lexa said gesturing towards the bag in her hand.

"You caught us." Clarke chuckled. She titled her head towards Jake to get him to ask as she didn't want to risk saying something wrong like last time. Her father was always good with words so she hoped he would be able to convince Lexa. 

"Just listen to us okay. Once I'm finished you can give us your answer." Jake said with a smile which Lexa responded with a nod to let him continue. "We want you to live with us. You can stay with us for as long as you want until your back on your feet. It's not charity or pity Lexa, I see great potential in you. If you put your mind to something you can achieve anything. There's nothing stopping you. You'll have our full support with whatever you want to do. This will be all you. We'll just be there to help if you need it so please consider our offer. Obviously, you won't be living for free so we expect you to help around the house as your payment, just to get you started. What you say?" He finished with a hopeful smile on his face.

As Jake was talking Lexa already knew what her answer would be. She has survived three years living in the streets with no one's help and why should she start now. The only reason she had agreed before when Clarke asked her to stay at her house was she knew her ribs were in a bad shape. Since her mother's death all the injuries she has endured from all the fights she has been in have never left her in such a bad way, physically wise. Therefore, she knew she needed someone's else help for once and with Clarke's mom being a doctor she knew she would be able to help her recover quicker without needing to go to the hospital. However, now that she's feeling a lot better having slept in the luxurious snug mattress which helped with her speedy recovery, she knew she couldn't ask for anything else. She also didn’t want to seem like she was taking advantage of their generous hospitality.

"Thank you but I can't ask that of you. You've done so much for me already and I'm thankful that I got the chance to meet such a lovely family. I'm feeling a lot better physically so you don't need to worry about me. I'll try my best to stay out of trouble. Thank you again but it's time for me to look after myself. I promise you I won't let you down." She replied holding her hand out for a handshake.

"The offer will always be there. Whatever you need our door is always be open. And I really meant what I said, you’ve got a lot of potential so don’t waste it." Jake smiled pulling Lexa in for a big heartfelt hug. "Take care kiddo." He whispered in her ear.

Lexa was close to tearing up being referred to as 'kiddo' which used to be one of her mother's pet name for her. She melted into his touch before pulling back. "I will." She smiled giving him a nod. 

"I know kid." Jake nodded as he cupped Lexa's right cheek before dropping his hand by his side. 

"Anything we can do to change your mind?" Clarke said with an optimistic smile on her face.

"Nice try but I'm good. Thank you for everything. You're a special woman Clarke and don’t you forget it. I can't thank you enough for taking me into your home. If you want we can be friends, I would really like that." Lexa replied awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. She has zero friends or family but she hoped to start changing that. Anya was the only person she ever talks to from time to time but apart from that she was all alone. To top it off the minor conversions she would have with people in the streets who were in a similar situation to herself always led to fights or disturbance so she definitely wouldn't call them her friends. And she knew if she wanted to change her life she can't do it on her own. Having a friend to talk to on a much personal level would be nice and Clarke seemed like a great girl to be friends with. 

"Of course Lexa. I already considered you to be my friend. You didn't even need to ask. I'll come to see you as much as I can. And you've already got yourself an invite to the wedding, I can't wait to introduce you to all my other friends as well. They'll love you." Clarke grinned broadly, throwing her arms around Lexa's neck and nuzzling her face into her neck. 

Lexa was thrown back a bit by Clarke's excitement but she soon recuperated the hug. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist nestling into her blonde locks. Despite the heaviness of the unknown, her stomach fluttered at the feeling of having Clarke's body pressed against her own. Whatever happens she was thankful Clarke would be there for her. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Alright well that's sorted. I look forward to seeing you around Lexa. Don't be a stranger." Jake winked with a pat on Lexa's shoulder 

"I won't. Thank you again." Lexa smiled giving him another brief hug.

"May we meet again." Clarke said getting on her tip toes and kissing Lexa's cheek before she pulled back with the biggest smile on her face. "I'll see you soon." She winked.

"May we meet again." Lexa replied smiling like an idiot. 

"You're so cute." Clarke teased pinching Lexa's crimson coloured cheeks.

"Alright enough of that." Jake chuckled saving Lexa the embarrassment. "Be good kiddo." He added before pulling his daughter towards the car.

"Yes sir." Lexa replied in a firm voice. She stood by the pavement keeping eye contact with Clarke's blue eyes neither one breaking eye contact until Clarke reached her car. She watched Clarke get in her BMW and with a final wave goodbye Clarke and her dad drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I need to get something off my chest. I know I can't please everyone but this is my story to tell. For those who don't like it there are many other stories out there you can read. And for those who ARE enjoying this story thank you for the support :D
> 
> With that said enjoy :)

Chapter 8

Lexa was enjoying her delicious breakfast without a care in the world when she noticed Ontari and roughly around 4 guys approaching her. The guys looked familiar the closer they got to her. As soon as they were within reach, she instantly knew who they were. Quickly, she closed the food container and rose to her feet, rolling her sleeves up. Her chest puffed and fists clenched ready for a fight. When she recognised the smirk on Ontari's face, she knew she was up to no good. "Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath, standing guard ready to protect herself.

"Well, well, well." Ontari smirked maliciously, rolling her sleeves up.

"You don't want to do this Ontari." Lexa warned with fierce eyes. 

"Oh I do." Ontari smiled in an irritatingly smug way, taking closer steps towards Lexa. She wasn't the type of person to stand down from a fight and if people disrespected her she would show them who's boss. The throbbing pain on her jawline was making it hard for her to forget that Lexa had punched in a public place embarrassing her in front of strangers. She was Ontari Forest and no one messes with her.

The guys behind her were following her every move, vigilantly keeping their distance awaiting further instructions from the woman who gave each of them $500 to do as told. Living in the streets with nothing to their name they knew they couldn't turn down the offer. When someone offers them that kind of cash it was a no brainer that they would take it. From their previous altercations with Lexa, they knew they didn’t stand a chance. But come what may all they knew was that they were going to be a couple hundred dollars richer. They could treat themselves to a nice meal and buy a few extra essentials.

"Alright then, bring it on. Who's first?" Lexa got into her stance, curling her fingers in a come hither motion signalling them to attack first. She could tell from their facial expressions they feared her and straight away she knew that Ontari must have paid them off for them to be brave enough to attack her. With a challenging smirk of her face, she eyed each man one by one already planning her point of attack. She knew her ribs weren't fully healed so she had to make sure when she attacks she's clinical to finish them off without doing any further damage to her body.

"Go on idiots what are you waiting for. Kill that bitch!" Ontari growled.

A brave soul launched themselves towards Lexa, fist raised. He threw a punch but Lexa blocked it with her left forearm before connecting with a solid punch of her own sending him to the ground. Quickly, she readied herself for another attack knowing she couldn't slack off with 3 more guys left. 

Before she could register what was going on she heard a high-pitched scream. She turned around and saw the 3 remaining guys pulling Ontari's Versace rose gold studded black leather strap watch from her wrist along with her elegant diamond stud earrings from her ears. "Get away from her!" She barked as she raced over to help Ontari. She may not see eye to eye with Ontari but she wasn't going to just stand there and let them steal from a poor defenceless woman. She was Clarke's fiancée after all and she knew there must be some good qualities in this woman if such a gentle soul like Clarke wants to marry her.

Hearing Lexa's voice, the guys stopped instantly. They quickly tore the watch from Ontari's wrist and managed to snag up one of the diamond earrings before sprinting away leaving a distraught sobbing Ontari on the ground. "So long sucker!" The men chuckled. It had been their plan all along to rob Ontari who was stupid enough to put her trust in them. 

Ontari's actions were fuelled by her anger towards Lexa that she didn't stop to pay attention to what type of people she was insisting help from. Now she was sobbing like an idiot with no one to blame but herself.

However, the men didn't get far as Lexa managed to trip one of them up and luckily, he was the one who was carrying Ontari's belongings. The watch and the earring flew across the ground away from their reach. Once the guy was on the floor Lexa approached him and kicked him to the side of his face. Blood splattered from his mouth as he yelped in pain. "Stealing a woman's possessions is unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself!" She growled with another kick to his sides making her point.

Watching Lexa take down 2 of their friends instilled even more fear in the other 2 men who hadn't yet approached Lexa. Immediately, they ran away without looking back totally forgetting about the watch and the earring. They were thankful for the 500 bucks they made from fooling the woman so they didn't want to risk getting hurt just because they were greedy. They were clever enough to know when to give up the fight. 

"I don't want to see your faces here ever again!" Lexa spat out as she drove the men away with a warning glare. 

"Sorry." They quickly apologised with fear written all over their faces as they ran after their friends. With no hope to steal from any woman again knowing the commander would hunt them down if they did.

Once they were out of site Lexa cautiously proceeded towards Ontari and placed a gentle soft hand on her shoulder. 

"Get away from me!" Ontari screamed shrugging off Lexa's touch. She herself was now scared of Lexa having seen how she handled her muggers. 

"It's only me. I'm not going to hurt you. But you need to leave now before someone else decides to try to steal from you. Here are your things." Lexa spoke in calm voice not wanting to alarm Ontari as she handed over her belongings. "Let me help you." She offered her hand out to Ontari to help her back to her feet.

Swallowing her pride, Ontari took Lexa's hand refusing to make eye contact. She still couldn't believe she trusted those men. She could've talked to Lexa woman to woman and sorted out their differences. But no, she chose the coward way out with wanting Lexa beaten up again when all Lexa had done so far was be nice to her and saved her fiancée from Finn and his thugs he calls friends. She seriously needed to get her head out of her own ass. Her jealously towards Lexa for whatever reason would not get her far with Clarke seeing as though Lexa was now Clarke's friend.

Lexa moved Ontari away from the area where she was robbed, leading her to the busy streets of DC where it was a lot safer for someone like Ontari. She kept her distance from Ontari keeping an eye out for any more robbers. When they made it, they both stopped and there was an awkward moment of silence neither one making eye contact.

Ontari was the first to speak. "I'm sorry." She mumbled keeping her eyes to the ground. She was ashamed of her own behaviour as the person who she wanted to hurt was the one who ended up helping her.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. Take care of yourself." Lexa replied walking back to her spot.

"Wait!" Ontari called out grabbing Lexa's wrist to stop her.

"What?" Lexa asked removing her hand from Ontari's cold touch. 

"Thank you. I am really sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way of what is right. I'm also sorry for throwing the money at you. It's was a low blow and I didn't mean to disrespect you. I hope you can forgive me. It's just that I tend to get jealous quite easily and when Clarke told me about this amazing person who saved her and then I saw how friendly she was being with you I just lost it. I know it's not an excuse so you had every right to deck me, I deserved that. Don't worry it won't happen again. I know I never got to say thank you for saving Clarke as well so thank you." Ontari explained. She held her hand out for a handshake as a show of peace offering.

"I forgive you. Like my mom once said, life is too short to hold a grudge. Clarke is an amazing beautiful person and I hope you appreciate what you have." Lexa responded with a small smile on her face, briefly shaking Ontari's hand. She couldn't tell whether Ontari was being genuine but she didn't care. She would keep a close eye on her as she still didn't trust her. Being Clarke’s friend now, she knew she would also have to make sure Ontari had Clarke's best interests at heart. 

"I do. She's a great woman and I don't want to lose her. And don't worry I'll be apologising to her as well." Ontari replied returning the smile. With a final nod of acknowledgement from Lexa, she hailed herself a taxi and drove off.

Once Ontari was gone, Lexa went back to her spot. When she got there, she let a sigh of relief when she recognised her food container was still there. She was still quite famished as she only had 2 pieces of pancakes before she was interrupted. She glanced around her surroundings and saw everyone doing their own little thing. She chuckled to herself knowing what had happened didn't seem to faze anyone. Fights and people thieving was just a regular thing for those living in the streets. She had missed it during the short time she was away. 

As soon as she opened her container she found it empty. "Seriously." She muttered under her breath. One thing was for sure she didn't miss people stealing her food. But when she saw the culprit, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. The little boy had chocolate syrup and little pieces of pancake smudged all over his face. When the little boy realised he had been caught, he's eyes widened and he quickly ran away. Lexa let out a small chuckle at his behaviour. She would forgive the boy for taking her food but he was the only exception.

\-------

"Oh my God! Baby what happened to you? Are you okay?" Clarke asked frantically checking Ontari up and down. Her eyes widened when she noticed the messy hair and a small cut on her right cheek where the muggers had pulled off her earring by force. The raw bruise forming on her wrist and the dirtied clothes that her fiancée had on due to being pushed onto the ground had her shaking with worry.

"I'm fine." Ontari answered refusing to make eye contact with Clarke knowing she would be able to tell that she was lying to her. 

"You're not fine. Look at this. Who did this to you?" Clarke asked lifting Ontari's raw wrist to look at it. She softly blew cold air on the bruise and winced along with Ontari when she flinched in pain. "Oh my poor baby." She cooed. 

"I'm okay Clarke. It's just a scratch." Ontari played it off cool removing her hand from Clarke's grasp.

"Who did this to you?" Clarke asked again with a frown on her face as she pulled back Ontari's wrist to take a closer look at it. She had seen how Ontari was avoiding making eye contact and that was usually a sign that Ontari had done something that she didn't want her to know about. She glared at Ontari waiting for an answer. 

"It's no one. Just wrap it up please." Ontari answered back looking at her injured wrist brought on by her stupid self. She was mentally berating herself for going after Lexa as now she's the one that's injured. The throbbing pain from her wrist was making it hard for her to forget about her ordeal. She squinted her eyes shut trying not to think about the pain. 

"Babe look at me." Clarke suggested, cupping Ontari's cheeks and gently caressing her cheeks with her thumb to get her to open her eyes. She didn't like seeing her fiancée hurt and see wished she could take her pain away. "I'll be right back." She kissed her temple before going to get her mother's first aid kit. She hoped Ontari would open up about what happened to her once she gets back.

Within minutes Clarke returned and got to work cleaning up the bruise on Ontari's wrist and her cut that was across her cheek, which she hoped wouldn't leave a scar before wrapping them up in a bandage. "So, are you going to tell what really happened?" She asked with a knowing look titling Ontari's chin upwards.

"Lexa...I...erm." Ontari stuttered nervously scratching the back of her neck, her mouth wide open at a loss for words. She didn't know how to explain herself without getting into trouble with her fiancée. 

"Lexa did this to you!" Clarke exclaimed shocked by the revelation. She got to her feet and began to pace around in the living room. But before she could let her mind wonder to a variety of different scenarios that led to Lexa assaulting her fiancée, she stopped pacing and took a seat on the coffee table sitting opposite Ontari. "Go on." She nodded gesturing towards Ontari to continue. She didn't want to accuse Lexa of something she didn't do without knowing the entire truth even though deep inside her heart she knew Lexa was Innocent. Lexa was a hero not a villain, she thought quietly to herself.

Surprisingly, Ontari revealed all to Clarke. She told her about how angry she was with Lexa and how she paid off the men to beat up Lexa who in return ended up robbing her. She even admitted that there was no excuse for her actions. Throughout her explanation, she looked remorseful with her actions towards Lexa. 

To say Clarke was pissed was an understatement. "Are you fucking serious right now! Why would you do that? Do you realise how dumb what you did was? Did you not get enough when Lexa decked you for throwing money at her? Why are you so stupid sometimes?” Clarke rhetorically asked her voice raised. She couldn't believe what Ontari did fully knowing how she felt about the situation.

"I'm sorry Clarke. Lexa didn't get hurt I promise and I apologised to her straight away. You can even ask her yourself. I know I screwed up but please don't leave me." Ontari pleaded getting to her knees in front of Clarke taking her hands in her own, repetitively kissing each knuckle.

"Leave her ass!" Jake shouted, deciding to butt in the conversation just when the emotions were high. 

"Dad can you please just go." Clarke huffed not in the mood for her dad's snide remarks. 

“My bad. Forget I said anything.” Jake apologised walking back to his bedroom.

Ontari had truly out done herself. Clarke knew of her fiancée's anger problems but she never expected her to go after Lexa the way she did. "It doesn't matter that Lexa didn't get hurt what matters is you paid, actually paid people to have her beaten up. That is messed up Ontari." She released a heavy breath as she began to pace around the room to clear her thoughts. 

"I know Clarke but I promise you it won't happen again. I got jealous when I saw how close you two were. To top it off we hadn't seen each other for a week and with the pressure at work to deliver great photos, it just got too much. And I let little things get the best of me but I promise you it won't happen again. I'm still the same old Ontari you fell in love with. I'll apologise to Lexa again if you want me too." Ontari pleaded as she moved closer towards Clarke.

"You got jealous are you kidding me. There is nothing going on between Lexa and I. We only met two days ago for goodness sakes. She's a sweet girl and she helped me when I really needed her. I see her as a great friend just like Octavia and Raven. You know me I wouldn't cheat on you. I know work has been killer but you didn't have to take it out on Lexa. She literally hasn't done anything to you other than be civil with you." Clarke sighed exhausted by the whole conversation. She took a few calming breaths, trying to find a solution to her problems. 

"I know and I'm sorry. Can we please just forget it ever happened?" Ontari looked on with hopeful cinnamon eyes.

"I can't just forget about it. I think you need to leave. You can stay at the nearest hotel. We'll talk once everything has calmed down. I'm not saying we postpone the wedding but I need time to think about a few things. Clarke replied saddened by the thought of kicking her fiancée out of the house.

"Whatever you want you. I am really sorry Clarke. I promise you from here on out you won't get one complaint from me. I'll be a better person for both of us. I love you so much." Ontari responded. She reached towards Clarke and placed her hands on her waist pulling her closer to her body as they rested their foreheads together.

Clarke gave her a small smile. She saw Ontari was about to lean in for a kiss so she quickly placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her at a distance. "Not tonight." She said with shake of the head.

"Okay." Ontari replied with a smile which didn't reach her eyes. She was hurt her fiancée was avoiding her affection but she understood. After all, the only person she should blame is herself. "I love you." She said again this kissing the corner of Clarke's lips.

Clarke could only hum her reply. She watched Ontari head towards their shared bedroom and retrieved a hand luggage which contained some of her clothes and other essentials. She walked her towards the door and watched her get in her silver Audi A6. With a sad smile on her face she waved her goodbye. As soon as Ontari was out of sight she began to sob. Her dad immediately came to her aid as Jake wrapped his big burly arms around his sobbing daughter.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart. Good riddance I say." Jake laughed it off trying to get a smile from his daughter which worked as Clarke released a giggle at her father’s dorkiness. All is well with the Griffin family, he thought with a mischievous smile on his face as he led his daughter to the living room to watch some comedy films. He had been eavesdropping on the entire conversation and he couldn’t hide the grin that spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I know people have questions but don't worry all will be clearer in due time. I hope you'll stick with this story even through the tough times :)
> 
> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 kudos and we haven't even gone past 10 chapters, you guys are AMAZING. Thanks for all the love :) 
> 
> Enjoy, things are looking up for Lexa :)

Chapter 9

Two days later Lexa decided to start changing her life. Her ribs were feeling much better and her heath overall was good. She had promised Jake and Clarke that she would and she was a woman of her word. In those 3 years of living in the streets, she didn't really have anyone who believed in her. When Jake told her that he saw a lot of potential in her, she believed him. She could tell he wasn't just saying it for the sake of it. Having other people believe in her that she can change her life for the better and get off the streets was a welcomed site. It was like a breath of fresh air. Slowly, she was starting to feel as though she wasn't alone in the world anymore.

Many thoughts ran through her mind trying to come up with where she should start looking for work. She didn't know how people will perceive her but she hoped there were still good people in the world willing to give her a chance just like Jake and Clarke had. She folded her belongings making sure everything was nicely sealed together before getting to her feet. Looking down at her clothes, she shook her head when she saw she had the same clothes she wore two nights ago. A light bulb went off in her head when she remembered the clothes that Clarke washed for her, which meant she still had decent clean clothes to wear. 

With a few of her belongings swung over her shoulder, she made her way down towards the street saying some quick hellos to her fellow citizens. "You've got this Lexa. This is all about you. Believe in yourself and everything should work itself out." She muttered under her breath psyching herself up for the day ahead. 

Before she could start her mission of looking for work, she knew she had to find a place to change her clothes into and brush her teeth. As fast as she could with the bag over her shoulder, she headed towards the shopping mall needing to use the public bathroom. 

When she arrived, she avoided eye contact with people knowing she would receiving judgemental stares from people she hardly even knew her. Ever since she became homeless she slowly started getting used to the disapproving looks people would give her. She told herself it didn't bother her but deep down she knew it was making her feel out of place. Like she really didn't belong in the society. That homeless people needed to be excluded from the rest of the hard-working people. 

With a heavy thud, she dropped her bag onto the bathroom floor. She quickly washed her face and placed her hands on the sink as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were still hollow but she could tell that she was looking much better than she was a few days ago. Even her hair was looking fresh and glossy having used the amazing shampoo and conditioner Clarke provided for her. There was a twinkle in her emerald green eyes which she hoped wouldn't fade away. She approved of her look but now the problem was deciding what to wear. 

Searching through her bag, she pulled out a couple of worn out t-shirts and jeans. She didn't have a lot to pick out from but it would do the job. The only thing that mattered was making sure she was confident enough to be able to convince employers to hire her. 

She decided on wearing a white Polo shirt, black skinny jeans and her white slightly worn out converses. There were a few rips in the jeans but if anyone asked she would say they were designed like that. Her converses had a tiny hole at the front but she hoped no one would notice. And as for the shirt, she was glad she met Clarke as there wasn't a single stain on the shirt. "Thanks Clarke." She praised with her lips curling into a small smile. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and used the toilet before wearing her clothes of the day. After a final quick check at her reflection in the mirror, she tired her hair up into a messy bun before making her exit with a spring in her step.

On her way out of the mall, she walked past a perfume shop. Casually, she pretended she was just like any other costumer. She avoided making eye contact with the security guard at the door who she knew was keeping a very close eye on her. She stopped by the Chanel aisle and eyed their latest product, Chanel No.5 L'eau, which smelt of citrus like sun-drenched honey. 

Instantly, her jaw dropped when she recognised Clarke as the face of the Chanel brand. She nearly dropped the perfume bottle in her hand. With wide eyes, she looked on closely at Clarke's beautiful face that was plastered all over the advertisement boards. 

"She's a freaking model!" She gasped. 

All this time I've been spending time with a gorgeous model, she thought to herself with a wide grin on her face. She was surprised by that fact as Clarke wasn't the stereotypical skinny self-indulged model she has seen on TV. She wouldn't call Clarke fat as Clarke had an amazing body anyone would be proud of. Clarke was truly what she thought all models should aspire to be like. And the fact that Clarke didn't treat or act any differently towards her made her admire Clarke that much more.

Getting over the shock that she had met a model and now knows a model, she sprayed herself with the perfume and then walked out of the store. "Where to now?" She murmured with a tap to her chin thinking of her first location but came up empty. With no destination in mind she walked out of the shopping mall. 

But before she could get anywhere, at the corner of her eyes she noticed a big sign which read 'SECURITY VACANCY NOW OPEN. APPLY NOW'. Her face broke into a big smile as it felt like a big sign from God showing her the way out. She knew it wasn't a guaranteed position but it was a start. Whether she gets the job after applying all that matters she has tried. She loves helping and protecting people, so she knew it was the perfect job for her to apply. And fingers crossed she get the job. 

Quickly, she returned to mall and heading towards the help desk for a job application form. When she reached the help desk she was shocked when she saw there was a long queue of people waiting to be served. From their physique, she could tell they were also there to apply for the same job. Not losing faith, she joined the line and waited for her turn.

"Hi, my name is Lexa Woods. Can I please have a form for the security job?" She asked smiling sweetly at the old lady.

"Of course, sweetie. Fill this in and return it as soon as possible. As you can tell there's going to be a lot of applicants." The old lady replied handing over the form.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled and tucked away her form in her bag to fill it in later. She eyed her competitors not once did she let their intimidating gazes get to her. She had as much of a chance as everyone else and she hoped she would be given the chance to prove herself. Oozing confidence, she headed out of the shopping mall.

With one job down, she thought about what else she could apply for. She knew she couldn't put all her faith into the security job so she knew she had to look for other jobs as a backup. Walking down the streets of DC, she kept a look out as she tried to see if anyone else was hiring. She was hopeful she would at least find something which would suit her even if it didn't pay well. 

She focused closely on the diners around DC as they usually hired people without asking too many questions. Even if the job involved cleaning the dishes or just taking out the trash, she was willing to do whatever it took to start earning herself some money to provide herself a better life. The life she was living wasn't bad but she knew it wasn't good either. She needed a stable home and a solid job that would keep her afloat for the rest of her life. But to start with she knew she couldn't aim too high risking a big failure at the end. For now, she needed little jobs here or there that would keep her going for a couple of weeks or months especially if she was to apply for the security job which she knew would take time to get through all the check-ups.

The first diner she went to asked her whether she had experience and as she had none they declined her straight away. Some diners preferred their employees to have some experience in costumer facing roles but others didn't, so Lexa still had hope that there would be others that would suit her needs. Not feeling defeated, she headed towards a different diner but unfortunately, she received the same outcome. She knew she shouldn't be disheartened as she was only starting out so there were still plenty more fishes in the sea as they say.

Feeling hopeful she headed towards another diner to try her luck. 

"Hi can I speak to the manager?" She asked when she entered. 

"Hi my name is Jackson. What can I help you with young lady?" Jackson asked with a small smile of his face.

"Erm I was wondering if you guys are hiring. I'm willing to do whatever you need doing around the diner." Lexa replied eagerly. 

"I'm sorry but we're not hiring at the moment. If anything comes up I can give you a call. Just write down your name and number for me." Jackson responded with a sad smile. He could tell Lexa really needed a job but the diner was tight on cash. His diner was already struggling to pay his current workers and he was already in debt with the bank.

"Thank you, sir. But I do not have a mobile phone. I'll pop by from time to time to see if you still need my help. I really appreciate you giving up your time for me. Thank you again, sir." Lexa shook his hand and then rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help." Jackson apologised with a nod.

"It's alright sir. You take care now." Lexa smiled before she walked out of the diner. Her smile fell from her face when she realised that she didn't have a mobile phone and she knew that in her security application form she needed to put in a contact number for herself and for in case of emergency. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wouldn't get to apply for the job she really wanted. She didn't let herself get too emotional knowing she still had to hunt for a job. And she knew that as soon as she finds a job she would use her wages to buy herself a mobile phone.

Feeling slightly dejected, she walked down the street with her head held high. "Something will pop up Lexa. Don't give up hope." She encouraged herself. Please God show me a sign, she thought having no idea where to head next.

God answered her prayers when she saw a sign 'BARTENDER NEEDED TO START ASAP NO EXPERIENCE REQUIRED!' 

"Thank you!" She fisted pumped looking up at the sky as she blew God a kiss. She read the sign of what the club was called and it read 'Grounders'. It was vaguely familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on where she heard the name from.

With interest, she entered the club and looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello!" She called out cautiously analysing the place. The dance floor was huge. Spots of neon signs were everywhere on the wall illuminating the dance floor. There were some rooms on a balcony which she knew served for VIP guests. The bar area looked cosy and very modern with different types of drinks up on the back wall. She didn’t get much of a chance to full take in her surroundings when she heard someone behind her. Quickly, she turned around with her arms up in the air to show she didn't mean any harm.

"Lexa!"

"Anya!"

They both shouted at the same time with confused facial expressions. 

"What are you doing here?" Anya asked putting down the barrel of beer and giving Lexa her full attention. 

"I saw the sign outside." Lexa replied casually.

"What sign?" Anya responded, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"You need a new bartender so here am I." Lexa smiled with her arms out wide.

"Really. Well then come on, I'll show you around." Anya replied dragging the barrel to the back store room. "Are you coming? She called out when she saw that Lexa wasn't following her. 

"Erm yeah." Lexa replied shaking herself out her surprised state. She couldn't believe it was that straight forward. Does this mean I've got the job? She questioned but didn't have time to dwell on it when Anya shouted at her to follow her. When she saw Anya struggling with the barrel she offered to help but was cautious due to her still recovering ribs as she wasn’t allowed to lift heavy things yet. After putting the barrel in the store room, she turned to face Anya. "Have I got the job?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Sure do kiddo. You’re lucky you got here first. The job is yours if you want it." Anya replied with a wide grin on her face glad she found someone at such a short notice when one of her staff called in sick.

"Of course, I want it. Thank you so much!" Lexa squealed with excitement, shaking Anya's hand to seal the deal.

"Alright then. I'll show you around and you can come back at 8 pm to start your shift. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Anya said placing her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Yep that's fine." Lexa replied trying her best to not seem too excited. She couldn't believe she has found a job. Being a quick learner she hoped she would be able to get to grips with how everything worked so she wouldn't foul herself in front of the costumers. 

Anya gave Lexa a tour of the bar impressed with how Lexa was listening to her every word. Lexa was even jotting down what she was saying so she wouldn't forget in the little note pad she handed her. She showed Lexa how everything worked and where all the expensive and cheap drinks were placed. As Lexa hardly had any experience in bartending, she quickly trained her in how to mix drinks and basic service to patrons at the bar. Generally, a bartender is expected to have a wider range of drink acumen to fill diverse drink orders so Anya trained Lexa in how to make some of the most popular drinks to help speed the process. Once she was satisfied with Lexa's progress, she gave the okay. 

"You're good to go. If you forget anything just ask. All my other workers are very welcoming so don’t be afraid to ask them if you need anything. I know you won't let me down Lexa. I'll see you later tonight." Anya smiled giving Lexa a pat on the back.

"Thank you, Anya. I promise you I won't let you down." Lexa returned the smile. She picked up her bag and walked with Anya out of the bar. 

"Take care of yourself Lexa." Anya nodded.

"You too." Lexa replied before walking away. 

\--------

Lexa was exhausted from the day’s events. She decided to go for a walk at the park to clear her mind before her first shift at Grounders. She still couldn't believe she found herself a job. The fact that she knew Anya put her mind at ease and she was looking forward to her first day at work. 

She sat on the park bench and looked at all the parents playing with their children. Thoughts of her own mom played through her mind and her face brightened into a broad smile. "I miss you ma." She mumbled under her breath. She didn't go a day in her life where she didn't think about her mom. "I've found a job ma. I hope you're proud of me. Look out for me so I don't mess up." She chuckled at herself, trying to hide her nerves. 

Suddenly a ball was kicked in her direction which landed directly in front of her feet. She smiled when she noticed it was a soccer ball. As she picked the ball up, she looked for its owner. Before she knew it a cinnamon eyed little girl with blonde hair ran up to her showing their toothy grin. 

"Can I have my ball back please?" The little girl sweetly asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Of course. Can I join you. I know a few tricks I could teach you?" Lexa asked. She used to play soccer back in the day but stopped after her mother's death. The foster parents she would be placed with didn't care much for her extracurricular activities. They never saw the need to have to pay for soccer lessons.

"My mommy says not to talk to strangers." The little girl replied with a serious facial expression a frown forming across her eyebrows.

"Your mommy is correct. Shall we ask her if I can join you?" Lexa asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay." The little girl replied nonchalantly. "Mommy!" She yelled running towards her mother who was on the phone talking to someone. But of course, the little girl didn't have any patience as she pulled on her mother's top to get her attention. When her mother didn't look down, she dragged her towards Lexa. 

"Mommy can she play with me?" She asked in a sweet voice showing her mother her toothy grin.

As soon as Lexa looked at who the mother was, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Blue met green for the first since their last meeting which was 2 days ago. "Clarke has a daughter?!" She internally screamed her jaw still slacked. 

"Hi Lexa." Clarke smiled her blue eyes twinkling under the sun as she hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> P.S. There won't be anymore Clarke/Ontari smut


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Just to clarify a few things, this MY story to tell, if people do not like it they simply DON'T have to read it. You DON'T have to be RUDE and say I shouldn't write this or that. I WILL WRITE WHAT I WANT AND HOW I WANT TO WRITE IT. 
> 
> AGAIN, this story won't be all SUNSHINE and RAINBOWS so if you're not here for that GOODBYE. The twist and turns are what makes a story interesting and keeps the readers engaged. So, I hope a majority of you will stick with it and enjoy the ride.
> 
> With that said Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

Lexa was still shocked by the new revelation. She didn't expect Clarke to have a kid and her mind was running wild with so many questions that she needed answers to. Not that it was any of her business. But having spoken to Clarke, friend to friend, she didn't suspect that she was a mother. Staring at the kid before her, she could tell that there was a possibility that the child was Clarke's. The blonde hair and the cute tiny nose resembled Clarke's features. Not that she was paying close attention to what Clarke looked like.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt Clarke's warm touch on her thigh. Like a foreign object, she stared down at Clarke's hand that was on her thigh, which was far too close for comfort. She was thankful for the extra tight briefs she had on. Usually her not so little friend had a mind of their own and she didn't want to scare Clarke away especially when there was a kid standing in front of them. With a big sigh of relief, she looked down at her pants glad that her not so little friend decided to listen to her thoughts.

"Hey Lexa, are you okay?" Clarke asked unconsciously giving Lexa's thigh a soft rub shaking her out of her thoughts.

Lexa cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah I'm good...erm." She scratched the back of her neck trying to discretely remove Clarke's hand from her thigh. She succeeded as Clarke's hand slid of her thigh but she immediately missed the contact. Her green eyes surveyed the little girl who was also examining her with interest. They had a little stare off, both of them scrunching their eyebrows psyching each other out.

The little girl was studying Lexa wondering how she and her mother knew each other as she has never met Lexa before. She broke eye contact when she didn't suspect anything wrong with Lexa. With a cute smile on her face, she held her hand out wanting her ball back from Lexa. When Lexa didn't seem to be cooperating, she voiced her thought. "Can I have my ball back?" She asked even though it was her own ball.

"Sweetie what do you say?" Clarke scolded when the little girl didn't use her manners.

"Please, can I have my ball back?" The little girl asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"That's better." Clarke praised with a ruffle to the girl's hair who moved away from her touch as the little girl didn't like it when people messed with her hair.

"Mommy!" The little girl pouted. 

"Sorry sweetie. You're just so cute. Carry on playing while I talk to Lexa." Clarke said with a chuckle as she watched the little girl kick the ball and run after it.

"Is she your kid?" Lexa blurted out without thinking.

"What?" Clarke was taken by surprise at how blunt Lexa asked the question.

"I'm sorry it's not any of my business." Lexa quickly replied avoiding making eye contact with Clarke. She didn't want to seem as though she was being a nosy friend. They haven't known each for long and if Clarke wanted her to know then she would tell her at her own accord. "I shouldn't have asked. Forget I said anything." She murmured.

"No, it's alright. You just caught me by surprise. To answer your question, she is my daughter. Sort of." Clarke replied with a smile releasing a heavy sigh. 

"Really?" Lexa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Clarke responded looking towards the joyful little girl who seemed to be having the time of her life running after the soccer ball. 

"I've got time." Lexa replied this time she was the one that placed a comforting hand on Clarke's leg. She could tell it was a delicate topic and possibly a heart-breaking story behind who the little girl was to Clarke.

Clarke faced Lexa and placed her hand on top of hers. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before their little moment was broken apart when the little girl kicked the ball in their direction.

"Mommy pass the ball please!" The little girl shouted.

"There you go sweetie. Make sure you don't go far. Stay where I can see you." Clarke said as she toe poked the ball eliciting a laugh from the child at how bad her technique of kicking the soccer ball was.

Lexa joined in the laughter when she realised how terrible Clarke was at playing soccer. "We'll teach her the right technique kid don't worry." She sent a wink the little girl's way making her giggle.

"She always forgets. she's not a good soccer player." The girl replied whispering the last part in Lexa's ear in case Clarke heard.

"Madi!" Clarke chastised with a playful look on her face.

"Sorry mommy. I love you." Madi sweetly replied. She gave her mom a quick kiss to the cheek before running off again.

"That kid I swear." Clarke chuckled shaking her head.

"She's right though." Lexa said trying to contain her laugh.

"Lexa!" Clarke pouted and playfully hit Lexa's arm.

"Ouch." Lexa feigned hurt.

"Don't be such a baby." Clarke chuckled. She loved seeing a playful side to Lexa. It was a welcomed site which she hoped to see more often. Lexa always seemed too serious and she knew it was hard for her to let loose. "Okay back to the story." She sighed taking a glance towards Madi to make sure she was okay. Once satisfied she turned to face Lexa with a serious look.

"Well her name is Madi as you've just found out. She recently just turned 5. Her biological mother died when she was just 2 years old. Leaving her with her other biological parent Ontari." Clarke started off. She could tell she has completely confused Lexa due to the visible frown that was on Lexa's face.

"Ontari is also her biological parent because she was born intersex. She has male genitalia which enables her to technically father a child." She explained herself to give Lexa a better understanding of the situation. It wasn't as if she was revealing Ontari's secret as everyone who is in tune with the modelling world knows that Ontari was born intersex, so it wasn't new news.

Lexa kept her face neutral as she didn't want Clarke to see that she was put off by what she has just told her seeing as though she herself was also intersex. She now sorts of understands why Ontari is protective towards Clarke. Throughout her childhood she herself has faced some struggles with bullying and what not so she empathises with Ontari that she possibly did too. Thankfully, she was able to be a better person from all her struggles and not let the bullies win by letting her anger affect her decisions but still that couldn't be said for everyone else. She gave Clarke a nod to let her continue.

"Madi lives with her grandparents and visits me and Ontari from time to time. We could have Madi live with us but we're always busy with our careers working all around the world that there is no time to look after a child. Her grandparents don't really like Ontari as they blame her for their daughter's death.” She paused before getting into the deep parts of the story.

“Niylah, their daughter, died when a drunk driver t-boned her car when she was on her way to a modelling gig. Niylah's parents didn't want their daughter to pursue a modelling career and the night of the accident, Niylah had just gotten her first gig as a model. Her parents didn't want her to go but Ontari insisted she takes her opportunity, so she went. Niylah wanted to follow her dreams but unfortunately that ended in a tragedy." Clarke explained. Tears welled up in her eyes as she couldn't imagine what little Madi must have being going through even though she was only 2 years old. 

"That's rough." Lexa said sincerely as she squeezed Clarke's hand for comfort.

Feeling Lexa's warm touched, Clarke met the piercing emerald eyes which were looking at her with nothing but support. She knew Lexa could relate to Madi as she also lost her mother. With a short smile, she carried on with the story. 

"A year later that's when me and Ontari met. We instantly clicked as she swept me off her feet with her charm and kindness. A few months later she introduced me to little Madi and right away I fell in love with her. She was the cutest chubbiest baby I've ever met. I saw a different side to Ontari when she interacted with her daughter and my love for both grew. It didn't take long for Madi to see me as her other parent and start calling me mommy. Since then it stuck and I'm her mommy now. I know I can't replace Niylah but I can at least try to fill the void." Clarke wiped the tear that fell down her left cheek.

"What you're doing is amazing. Growing up, my mom was a single parent, she raised me by herself and not once did she let me feel the void of not having a father even if I knew I had a father somewhere. Still, I always wished deep down inside that I had a father who loved me and I was raised by both parents like a lot of the kids in my neighbourhood who had both parents. So, I'm sure Madi appreciates having you in her life. You really are the sweetest woman I've ever met and don't let anybody tell you any differently." Lexa said earnestly. She looked at Clarke with kind loving eyes. Without thinking she lifted Clarke's hand and kissed the back of her hand her lips lingering a few seconds too long.

Clarke was about to say something when Madi interrupted them.

"Why are you kissing my mommy? Only my mama can do that!" Madi frowned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Erm...I...was…just." Lexa stuttered. She was completely thrown off by the little girl's question. And she couldn't believe she was intimidated by a little 5-year-old girl. She looked in Clarke's direction and asked for help using her eyes hoping Clarke understood what she was trying to say but Clarke was smirking at her. Seriously, she thought to herself furrowing her eyebrows at Clarke. 

"Well you see Madi. Your mommy had a boo-boo so I was just kissing it better." She explained herself hoping it was enough of an answer for the little girl. 

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek trying to contain her laugh. 

"Mommy are you okay?" Madi asked with a pout on her lips. She didn't like seeing her mommy in pain and she knew how much boo-boos hurt.

"Phew!" Lexa released a big sigh of relief. That was easy, she thought smirking at Clarke. She didn't know what else she could've said to explain herself as she really didn't know herself why she kissed Clarke's hand. 

"I'm okay sweetie. Lexa made it better for me. See all healed." Clarke grinned shaking her hand about to prove that her hand didn't hurt anymore. 

"Good." Madi smiled broadly showing off for her toothy grin before kissing her mommy's hand and giving Clarke a kiss to the cheek. She embraced Clarke for a few minutes before pulling back with a question in mind. "Can I have an ice cream?" She asked battering her eyelashes with her big brown eyes.

"Of course, sweetie. Play around a bit longer and we'll get you an ice cream before I drop you off at your grandma's house. Okay." Clarke grinned squeezing Madi's cheeks as she was being too cute so she couldn’t resist.

"Yas!" Madi fist pumped before going back to playing with her soccer ball. She was excited for an ice cream treat knowing her grandparents won't let her have an ice cream so, in her books Clarke was the best mommy in the world.

"Can I have one too?" Lexa asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Obviously silly." Clarke chuckled with a playful slap to Lexa's forearm.

"Yas!" Lexa cheered with a wide grin on her face.

"You're cute too." Clarke smiled squeezing Lexa's cheeks in the process.

"Not in public." Lexa blushed moving away from Clarke's touch frantically looking around to see if anyone saw.

Clarke just shook her head. "So, what's new with you. Have you found a job yet?" She asked giving Lexa her full attention. They haven't spoken in 2 days as she was busy making final preparations for the wedding but she made sure her dad visited Lexa to see how she was getting on. 

Knowing Lexa would be stubborn to go visit their house she would send Jake with food to make sure Lexa was at least eating well. She would ask about how Lexa was doing but her dad would inform her there has been no change in Lexa's employment status.

"I went looking today and I found a job." Lexa replied with a shy smile nervously playing with her fingers that were on her lap.

"Oh my God! That's amazing. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." Clarke squealed with excitement, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her in for a tight hug. 

"Thank you." Lexa recuperated the hug.

"Where will you be working?" Clarke asked with interest holding Lexa at arm's length.

"I'll be bartending at Grounders." Lexa answered with her head down. Having found out Clarke was a model, she knew her new job didn't compare to Clarke's especially money wise. She knew Clarke wouldn't think any low of her but she couldn't stop her insecurities getting to her from time to time. "I'm also going to apply for a security job at the shopping mall but I have to buy a phone first so that will have to wait." She quickly added so she didn't seem as though she was aiming low in the career ladder. In her eyes, a security job definitely sounded a lot more stable than a bartending job.

"That's awesome. I know you'll do a great job. And wow a security job, that is definitely up your alley. I can buy you a mobile phone and you can put my number or my parents' as your emergency contact. We meant it when we said we wanted to help and support you. Don't be afraid to ask for help. It's not weakness Lexa." Clarke replied cupping Lexa's cheeks to get her to look at her. Her blue eyes shone with complete honesty that Lexa couldn't refuse her offer. 

Lexa knew if she had a mobile phone, she would be able to apply for the security position as fast as possible to increase her chances of succeeding. Again, the support the Griffin family were showing her was truly amazing. She was at a loss for words. Instead she hugged Clarke again and held onto her for as long as possible.

"We're here if you need anything Lexa." Clarke whispered against Lexa's ear, her breath sending fluttering feeling through Lexa's body who instantly pulled away from the hug.

"I know and I'm very grateful." Lexa replied with a smile. Her green eyes sparkling with hope. 

Clarke smiled back at Lexa. She checked her luxurious slender Chanel Première watch and saw it was almost time to drop Madi off and she knew if they didn't hurry they wouldn't have time for ice cream and she didn't want to let Madi down knowing how excited she was. "I'm sorry but I have to shoot off. Don't want to be facing the wrath of Madi's grandparents." She chuckled getting up to her feet. She leaned forward and gave Lexa one last hug before pulling back. "Madi!" She called out.

"Yes mommy?" Madi asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"It's ice cream time." Clarke replied excitedly. 

"Yas! Let's go. Hurry up mommy." Madi responded cheerfully. She quickly held onto Clarke's hand before pulling her towards the ice cream vendor.

"Come on Lexa. Can't keep this little madam waiting." Clarke winked at Lexa.

"Sure." Lexa smiled following the duo. She was shocked when she felt Madi’s soft hand holding onto her own. She looked down at the hyperactive pre-schooler who was grinning from ear to ear and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her own face. The excitement on the little girl's face just made her day a whole lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it didn't upload yesterday but here it is enjoy. I'll try to post chapter 12 today as well :)

Chapter 11

Nervously, Lexa walked towards Grounders. Her palms were sweating profusely with nerves. Constantly, she kept rubbing her hands up and down her legs trying to calm her herself down but it didn't seem to be working. She knew a lot rested on her first shift at Grounders going well or she would be fired before she even gets her feet off the ground. She wanted to make sure she impresses Anya as she had promised her that she wouldn't let her down. "Positive thoughts Lexa." She muttered under her breath the closer she got to her destination. 

At a distance, when she noticed the big flashing Grounders sign, she came to a stop. Suddenly, her heart rate picked up. The nerves were starting to affect her and she appeared to be on the verge of a panic attack. "In. Out." She coached herself taking deep calming breaths to ease her worries. There is no need to panic, she thought hoping her brain and heart would co-exist as one. She hunched over placing her hands on her knees when it became too much. 

Just as her panic attack was about to take full control over her body, she felt a buzz in her back jean pocket. She furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion as she doesn't remember putting anything in her pockets. Again, she felt the same buzz coming from her back pocket. All at once, everything clicked into place. Thoughts of Clarke popped into her head when she remembered Clarke buying her a mobile phone. She quickly retrieved her new Nokia 105 to check if she had received a message or if it was a phone call. The phone wasn't a smartphone but it would do the job. 

Clarke had suggested she buys her the new Samsung S8 plus but she declined. She knew having such an expensive phone wouldn't be safe with her living in the streets. The phone wouldn't last a day if people get wind that she has an expensive smartphone.

Her face broke into a smile when she recognised Clarke's name on the tiny screen. Awkwardly, she played with a few buttons trying to open the text messages that she had received from Clarke. She chuckled at her lack of knowledge at using a mobile phone. It had been a long time since she's used one especially when it was an old model like the Nokia 105.

Finally, she managed to unlock the phone to see the messages. With a grin on her face she clicked on Clarke's name and the messages opened. She was glad that Clarke had thought ahead to add her name and number in her phone or else she would've been struggling to figure out who it was. Her grin widened when she read the texts.

Clarke: Good luck today *thumbs up*  
Clarke: Don't be nervous, I'm routing for you :)  
Clarke: I hope you're not rusty with your pick up lines ;)

Her eyes widened when she read the last text. She knew being a bartender women and men tend to flirt with you and being out of the game for almost 3 years she was definitely rusty. She has had her fair share of flirting with women but as soon as she met Costia, she didn't have eyes for anyone else. Costia was the only woman for her. 

However, after she stopped searching for Costia, she went on a rampage by sleeping with a couple of women who were in a similar situation to herself as she tried not to think about Costia anymore. No one even questioned her about having a penis. They accepted her just the way she is. The women understood that it was just sex and she was always safe in using a condom. When she realised having random hook ups with women didn't seem to be working, she stopped. Instead, she focused on surviving the harsh life style of what living in the streets of DC brought. She shook her head to clear her thoughts so she could text Clarke back.

Lexa: Thank you. I needed to hear that. And I'm sure I'll find my way around the flirting game. ;)

Clarke: I knew you'd say that. Text me after your shift I want to know how it went. :) x

Lexa: Will do. :) x

Lexa was smiling like an idiot as she read Clarke's reply. She knew by the time she would be finished with her shift it would dead in the night and Clarke would be asleep by then. But the fact that Clarke wants to know how her shift went brought those fluttering feelings in her chest. Feelings she thought she had buried a long time ago were resurfacing yet again. "You're one in a million Clarke Griffin." She said looking down at her phone with the biggest grin on her face. 

"You can do this. No need to be nervous." She sighed one last time as she pocketed her phone. She carried on walking and before she knew it she was standing right outside Grounders. Her eyes scanned the illuminating writing that was on the wall and she didn't seem to be intimidated by the place anymore. She was Lexa Woods and nothing was going to get in the way of completing her first shift. And she would be damned if she didn't make it a successful one.

\-------

The start of Lexa's shift wasn't so bad. She quickly got changed into her uniform which was just basically a shirt which had the words 'Grounders' at the back and a tree at the front all designed in graffiti style. With her uniform sorted she began her early set up duties. These involved the normal responsibility of setting up the bar area. With the help of her fellow colleague, Harper, they were able to quickly fill all the glassware cabinets, load the ice machines and remove any clutter left by the previous shift. To make her shift go smoothly, she organised the tools such as shakers, pitchers, bottle openers and necessary cutlery by placing them within reach.

The minutes went by so quickly that by the time everything was set up, people were flooding into the club in numbers. She hadn't realised that Grounders was such a popular nightclub to be at. Before she could panic, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clarke's encouraging words resonated through her mind and a smile formed on her face. She was ready for this. 

Her people skills were sure going to be tested as she knew she may have to interact a bit with patrons to show good customer service to persuade a few to come again. The more regulars she can pull, the better her chances were that she would be working at Grounders for a long time.

"You ready for this kiddo?" Anya asked placing a comforting hand on top of Lexa's shoulder.

"Yep!" Lexa replied popping the p. Slowly, her confidence was shining through. She already felt like she was in her element. She gave Anya a quick nod and readied herself to serve her first customer, which she hoped wouldn't be her last.

"Hi, my name is Lexa. Can I see some identification ma'am?" She asked in a firm professional voice. From what Anya taught her, the first rule of bartending is to always ask to see for ID. She knew if she served an underage person she could risk getting into trouble with the law. And knowing Anya was a cop, she doesn't want to risk getting arrested on her first day on the job. 

"Excuse me." The woman replied sassily clicking her fingers in front of her face. 

"Can I see your ID ma'am?" Lexa repeated the question. No matter how old the woman looked to her, she knew looks can be deceiving. Even though she didn't appreciate the sassy attitude of the woman, she knew she had to hold her tongue to stop herself from giving the woman a piece of her mind. This will be harder than I thought, she thought releasing a heavy sigh trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She kept her smile on her face and waited for the woman's answer.

"I'm a regular here, so can you just get me a gin and tonic." The woman replied ignoring Lexa's question.

Lexa was starting to get fed up with this ignorant brunette. She was about to tell her off because of her rudeness when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I got this Lexa." Anya gave her a polite smile before turning to face the rude brunette. "I've not seen you here before so like my colleague here has already asked you, where is your ID?" Anya asked keeping her voice professional just like Lexa had. She had seen how the brunette was trying to get away with not showing her ID. It was her club after all and she knew who her regulars were. And this was woman was definitely not one of them.

"Ugh." The brunette grunted before getting off her seat and walking away.

"You did good Lexa. Keep up the good job. We tend to get a few people who think they can fool us but you handled yourself quite well. Don't let this faze you. I promise you it'll get better as the night goes on." Anya said with a smile on her face.

"I hope so." Lexa let out a small chuckle. In the corner of eye, she saw a blonde woman waiting to be served. She politely excused herself from Anya and approached the woman with a smile on her face. "Hi, my name is Lexa. Can I see some identification?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face, repeating the same line, which she knew she would be asking throughout the night.

"Hi Lexa." The blonde replied in a sultry voice flirtatiously playing with ends of her hair. 

"Erm." Lexa quickly cleared her throat. She didn't expect people to start flirting with her straight away. The way the blonde was looking at her was making her feel nervous and she hoped she wouldn’t say the wrong thing in front of a beautiful woman. 

"I'm Diana." The blonde said showing Lexa her ID. She leaned over the counter displaying her cleavage leaving little to the imagination. The deep plunge neck line of the black dress had many eyes glancing in her direction but she only had eyes for Lexa. The cute aura that Lexa was radiating had captivated her, so she wanted to know more this sweet bartender she hasn't seen before being a regular at the club. 

"Nice to meet you Diana. What drink can I get you?" Lexa asked trying her best not to stare at the blonde's cleavage. It wasn't everyday she gets women throwing themselves at her. She was humbled at the fact. It was refreshing to see that even though she was homeless and her home is a street, that people can still see past that and admire the beauty that she is. Her face brightened up into a big smile as she gave the woman a flirtatious glance back. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back when she saw a hint of red of the blonde's cheek which quickly faded.

"Wet pussy." Diana replied biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What?!" Lexa whispered yelled almost dropping the glass that was in her hand.

"It's a cocktail Lexa, relax." Diana chuckled proud of herself for getting Lexa flustered.

"I know that." Lexa replied, giving a nonchalant shrug.

Diana shook her head with a laugh knowing that Lexa was trying to seem unaffected by her drink choice. She watched Lexa's every move impressed by the new bartender’s skills. Within seconds her drink was ready. As Lexa was handing over her drink she purposefully placed her hand on top of Lexa's making sure their hands brushed together when Lexa pulls away. "Nice." She hummed after taking a sip of her drink. She licked her lips keeping eye contact with Lexa's bright green eyes trying to gauge a reaction but receiving none.

"I'm glad you like it." Lexa replied unfazed but she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face having successfully prepared her first drink of the night. Not wanting to spend too much time on one person, she smiled at Diana before serving the next person.

Minutes then hours passed and before she knew it, it was close to closing time. She received a few flirtatious comments from both men and women but never paid much attention to them. She was too busy focusing on preparing drinks so she wouldn't mess up people's orders. It was a fast-paced environment and she didn't have time to flirt with any of the patrons expect Diana who she had so briefly flirted with. If you asked her she would say she didn’t flirt with Diana, she was more or so being friendly with the blonde. Regardless, she has enjoyed her first shift at Grounders as a bartender.

"Last call!" Anya shouted while ringing a bell to prepare patrons for closing time.

Groans rang across the dance floor but slowly they started trickling out of the club. 

Lexa was tearing down and cleaning up at the end of her shift when Harper handed her a note card. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But as she looked at what it was she saw it was a phone number. She shook her head with a smile when she saw Diana's name on the piece of paper and the words ‘call me’ written on it. 

"Nice digs Lexa." Harper winked at Lexa before moving to load all the dishes and silverware into the dishwasher. 

"Thanks." Lexa replied with a chuckle not sure what the response should've been. She pocketed the number and resumed her cleaning up duties. She started removing trash from the counter and giving it a wipe down before taking out the trash out into the bins outside.

While all that was going on Anya was closing the accounts and calculating the days earnings. She was impressed with the way Lexa handled herself and for a first timer she did quite well. She had been surprised when Lexa first walked through her door asking for a job. All the times she has seen Lexa in the streets she knew there was something different about her. And she was glad that Lexa had decided to change her life. From what she has seen she knows the young girl would only get better the more time she spends behind the bar and she'll be a natural in no time. Also, she hoped that Lexa had higher aspirations and that the bartending gig was just to get her feet off the ground. When the time is right she may even suggest the police academy to her to see if she’s up for the challenge.

"All done." Lexa smiled, clapping her hands together to get rid of some dirt. She took off her work shirt and quickly changed back into her Polo shirt. She placed her Grounders shirt back in her drawstring bag which had 2 extra shirts that Anya had given her for in case she needed to wash the others.

"Here you go." Anya grinned, giving Lexa her wages for the day.

"Erm thanks." Lexa smiled shyly. She opened the envelope and counted around 600 bucks. Instantly, her eyes widened at the at the amount of cash. Never in her life has she seen such an amount and it was all for her. "Thank you so much." Her smile widened. She surprised Anya by pulling her in for a big hug and even managing to lift Anya’s feet off the ground.

"You did good today kid. I'm impressed." Anya praised returning the hug. When she pulled away from the hug she gave Lexa an extra $200.

"What? Why are you giving me this?" Lexa asked amazed.

"These are the tips you've made today. Everyone has their own jar and you've impressed a lot of people. Your kind and sweet personality drew a lot of people in. The people love you already so keep up the good work." Anya commended with a pat to Lexa's back.

"Really. This is amazing thank you again." Lexa gave Anya one last hug. She was glad that people had taken to her. She had feared that she would come across rude and unapproachable but she was the total opposite and her tips are a proof of that.

"It’s all you Lexa. No need to thank me. See you tomorrow." Anya smiled.

Lexa nodded and looked down at the huge sum of cash. The day couldn't have ended any better. She knew she could do a lot with the money and she was already planning her to do list. She acknowledged Anya and Harper with a nod before saying goodbye to her other fellow co-workers. With a big smile on her face she exited the club making sure her money was safely secured in the inside of her coat pocket. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Clarke. 

Lexa: Hi Clarke, I just finished my shift and it well. Anya wants me to work again tomorrow so it looks like I'll be keeping my job. I even managed to get a girl's number. ;) x

She knew Clarke would be asleep so wasn't holding out for a reply. With a satisfied sigh, she placed her phone back in her pocket and headed back to her place. She didn't get far when she felt her phone buzz. Knowing who it was her face broke in another big smile.

Clarke: That's amazing Lex. I knew you wouldn't disappoint. Be safe now. Hopefully I'll see you again tomorrow. Now let me get my beauty sleep. Bye. :) x

"Sleep tight beautiful." Lexa chuckled looking down at Clarke’s name on the screen. She was so focused on her phone that she wasn’t paying attention to the hooded man that was approaching her from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I hope you guys will trust me ;)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> More comment/kudos faster updates :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Two chapters in one day I'm too good to you guys ;D

Chapter 12

Before the man behind Lexa could get any closer to her, he was stopped in his tracks when he saw sharp green eyes glaring in his direction. "Oh shit!" He mumbled under his breath. To not give himself away he discretely placed the hidden knife back under his sleeve and smiled back at Lexa. Having seen Lexa walk out of Grounders, he sensed that she was rich and would have money on her as he had seen a couple of well elegant people enter and exit the club. Slowly, he pretended to be harmless as he made predatory steps towards Lexa. "Going somewhere ma'am?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Stop right there!" Lexa growled. Swiftly, she pocketed her phone. She wasn't stupid to believe the man was interested in where she was going. For the last 3 years, she has been able to read people's body language and she could tell when someone wasn't being genuine. And the person stood before her appeared to have an ulterior motive so she wasn't going to give him the time of day. "I said stop!" She snarled clenching her teeth together when the guy kept coming towards her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you ma'am." The man responded calmly holding one hand out as a show of peace offering. 

Lexa wasn't buying it. Instead of clenching her fists ready for a fight, she slowly placed her hands on the inside of her coat pocket and pulled out $100. "Look I don't want to hurt you so here just take this. Please." She said with a small smile on her face, holding the hundred-dollar bill in front of him.

"What?!" The man replied furrowing his eyebrows in total confusion.

"I said take the money and walk away. The knife in your hands is no match for me. So, I suggest you put it away or risk me kicking your ass. And I guarantee you I will beat your ass to the pulp." Lexa glared at the man, her face fierce with determination. She could tell the man needed some money but he was sure as hell going the wrong way about it. She herself doesn't have anything to her name but with the wages Anya has paid her, she wanted to be able to do something good with it. And that started with helping her people.

"I'll take my chances." The man smiled smugly. He should've known by now Lexa wasn't one of his usual targets but greed got the better of him. There was no stopping him until he gets want he wants. His built was obviously bigger than Lexa's so he was confident he would win. 

He retrieved the knife from under his sleeve and held it in front him ready to attack. Before he could registered what had just happened he heard a clattering sound of his knife which was knocked to the ground by a swift kick from Lexa. "What the fuck?!" The man's eye widened in disbelief. How can a woman react that fast, he thought with knitted eyebrows? He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and clenched his fists. "Come on then bitch!" He smirked knowing he could take down Lexa with one of his big right hooks before taking all the money from her and never looking back.

"Alright then." Lexa said with a shake of the head disappointed with the man's choice. She got into her fighting stance and waited for him to make his move. The way the man was stood, she knew straight away what his move was going to be. Just as the first punch was thrown, she rapidly dodged it by moving her head to the side and then quickly stepped forward landed a hard sharp kick to the man's leg whose knee buckled in return. 

The man yelped in pain as he held onto his knee. He heard a pop when his knee buckled and knew it couldn't be good. Straight away, he knew he had made the wrong choice in targeting Lexa. 

Lexa towered over his face ready to land another crushing blow when the man held his hands up.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive. Don't hurt me." He cried frantically holding his hands out in surrender. The pain coursing from his knee was enough and he didn't want to face any further damage. He hung his head in shame knowing he only had himself to blame. And getting beat by a woman was definitely a to knock to his pride.

Immediately, Lexa retracted her leg. She could sense the man was remorseful and that he has had enough. She has won and she didn't need to inflict further injuries to the poor man. It wasn't in her nature to beat a defenceless man who looked hurt already. Gently, she crouched down so she was eye level with the defeated man. "I'm sorry for hurting you but you gave me no choice. I hope you have learnt a lesson from this. Don't make me regret letting you go. Here, this is the best I can give you. Take care of yourself." She said with a small smile on her face, handing over the 100 bucks from before.

"I will, thank you. I promise you it won't happen again. My apologises again ma'am." The man replied sincerely taking the money from Lexa. He was already in awe of the woman as he couldn't believe she was still helping him after what he had tried to do.

"You're forgiven and call me Lexa. What is your name?" Lexa asked glad the man has come to his senses and realised what he tried to do was wrong of him.

"Gustus." The man replied with a nod.

"Take care of yourself Gustus." Lexa returned the nod before getting to her feet and walking away. She knew it was hard for those living in the streets to make a living. She herself has been through it for 3 years so she can relate. But she has always despised the way people tried to make quick cash as it usually always led to violence and someone getting hurt in the process. Forgetting about the little incident, she headed back to her place as she let her mind wonder to what an amazing day it has been. 

\-------

The following day, it was early in the morning and Clarke was preparing breakfast. She heard a knock at the door but had her hands were full so she couldn't open it. "Babe can you get the door please." She directed Ontari who was too busy looking at her phone. "Babe!" She raised her voice when Ontari didn't seem to be listening to her.

"Oh sorry baby. What is it?" Ontari apologised. She walked towards Clarke and placed her hands on Clarke’s hip bone. Ever since the Lexa incident, she has been on her best behaviour and she was glad Clarke didn't stay mad at her for long. Staying at the hotel by herself was hard and she knew she couldn't risk doing something that would cause her fiancée to postpone their wedding. They hadn't been intimate ever since that night as Clarke had placed a temporary band on sex saving it for their wedding night. She wasn’t complaining as she knew their wedding night would be one to remember.

"Get the door." Clarke said pecking Ontari's cheek before moving away from her grasp.

"Sure thing, anything for my sexy woman." Ontari replied with a wink, slapping Clarke booty on the way out.

"Ontari!" Clarke shrieked with a frown on her face.

"Sorry baby but I just couldn't resist." Ontari smirked.

Clarke just shook her head and went to check on her egg muffins that were in the oven which were a blend of eggs with spinach, bacon, and cheese. It was one of her favourite breakfast snacks to make and she hoped Lexa would love it as she was looking to stop by to share it with her. She was proud of Lexa for doing so well at her first day on the job and she wanted to celebrate her success with her. The breakfast menu also included some peanut butter and strawberry waffle sandwiches which were also amongst her favourites. She was looking to treat Lexa on a luscious breakfast.

Back at the door, Ontari opened the door to see Lexa standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Wow Lexa are these for me?" She asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Erm." Lexa scratched the back of her neck nervously. She hadn't anticipated Ontari opening the door as it would've been better if Clarke had been at the door. 

"I'm only messing with you relax, come on in?" Ontari smiled.

"Thanks." Lexa returned the smiled. She still wasn't sold on Ontari so she knew she still had to be wary of her until she proves herself. The stunt she pulled was quite major and it would've ended badly on her part. Even though she has forgiven Ontari that didn't mean she has forgotten. With a quick pat down on her brand new clothes, she followed Ontari. 

Before making her way to the Griffin household, she had stopped by town to buy the freshly cut Rose and Lily bouquet and a box of Lindt chocolates to thank the Griffin family for all they have done for her so far. She knew it wasn't anything big but it was the thought that counts and she hoped the Griffin family will appreciate her gesture. She also treated herself to a new Nike sweatshirt and joggers. After spending a little bit of her money, she still had 400 bucks leftover. It was still surreal to her that after buying new clothes and a couple of gifts that she still had quite a lot of money left. There were still a couple more things she wanted to do that was on her to do list, so she knew she wouldn't have a lot of money left or if any at all by the end of it.

"Babe who is it?" Clarke asked pulling her egg muffins out of the oven.

"See for yourself." Ontari replied with a smirk.

As soon as Clarke turned around, her eyes widened. She almost dropped the baking tray that was in her hand. Her eyes scanned Lexa up and down not believing it was the same woman she met yesterday. Lexa looked fresh and beautiful that Clarke couldn't look anywhere else but the beauty before her. It was a simple look but Lexa still looked stunning. Her features were coming out more and Clarke was starting to notice little things she didn't see before. With Lexa's hair down, her emerald eyes were shining brightly and Clarke was captivated.

Lexa tensed up when she saw the way Clarke was looking at her. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. Feeling uncomfortable she looked down at her new clothes thinking there was something wrong with them but came up empty. "Clarke." She said her name in soft husky voice.

Clarke was still awe. She didn't move to acknowledge Lexa. 

"Clarke!" Ontari shouted snapping Clarke out of her daze. She laughed at how cute her fiancée was looking all flustered. The little moment she witnessed when she saw Clarke gawking at Lexa didn't faze her as she knew that Clarke didn't feel anything for Lexa so she just brushed it off. She stepped closer to Clarke and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Your new bestie is here." She chuckled.

“Hey Clarke." Lexa smiled shyly.

"Hi Lexa. What are you doing here?" Clarke replied still a bit dazed over her sudden lust for Lexa.

"Are your parents here?" Lexa replied with a question. She didn't want to give the gifts to just Clarke as it was the whole Griffin family that helped her out. She kept eye contact with Clarke completely ignoring Ontari. 

"Erm yeah. Babe can you get my parents." Clarke replied nudging Ontari's side.

"Sure." Ontari kissed Clarke's cheek leaving the two alone.

"You look good." Clarke said once Ontari was out of ear shot.

"Thanks." Lexa replied, containing her blush. She was mentally squealing on the inside like a school girl that Clarke seemed to have approved of her new outfit. "And you are beautiful as always." She praised with a broad smile on her face.

"Stop." Clarke blushed with a playfully slap to Lexa's chest.

"It's true." Lexa winked taking a step closer to Clarke so their faces were inches away.

Before Clarke could responded they heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. She placed a soft touch on Lexa's forearm and gazed past the emerald orbs with a knowing look neither one could put a finger on.

"Here they are!" Ontari sing songed taking her place by Clarke's side again snapping Clarke and Lexa out of their stare off. 

Lexa cleared her throat before she began forgetting all about how blue Clarke’s eyes were the closer they were to each other. "These are for you all of you." She started looking towards Abby, Jake, Clarke and briefly acknowledging Ontari so she didn't seem to be rude. "It's a small token of all the help you have given me. Taking me into your home when you didn't even know me, that is something I won't ever forget. I'm grateful for all the support you've shown me so far and without you guys." She said looking directly towards Jake and Clarke before she continued. "I wouldn't be here giving you these gifts today. I've started working now and that's all down to the encouragements and help you have provided for me. Thank you all so much and please accept my offerings." She finished with a big smile on her face as she handed the bouquet to Abby and the chocolates to Clarke. She blinked a few times to stop the tears from flowing freely down her face. 

"You don't need to thank us sweetie." Abby replied moved by Lexa's speech. She reached forward and hugged the young girl.

"I know but I wanted to." Lexa let out a small chuckle which also made Abby laugh.

“These are beautiful by the wall great choice.” Abby praised, inhaling the sweet scent of the roses and lilies.

“Thank you.” Lexa blushed pleased Abby liked the flowers.

"This is too much. My heart can't take it!" Jake exaggerated wiping his non-existence tears for effect.

"Dad!" Clarke playfully hit his arm for being such a drama queen.

"She's such a sweet girl Clarke. Please marry her." Jake grinned, sending a wink Ontari's way.

"Jake!" Abby chastised hiding her smile. 

"Jake that's not cool." Ontari glared at him with a shake of the head. At hearing his comment, she instantly pulled Clarke even closer to her side stating her claim even though Lexa would never think twice about taking someone who is already taken. That just wasn't part of who she is. 

"I thought it was co-" Jake didn't get to finish his sentence when Abby elbowed him on his side to quieten him.

"That's enough." Abby warned with a pointed finger. It was fun once but she knew her husband was just trying to start something up and she didn't want him to cause any trouble between Clarke and Ontari. 

"Sorry." Jake apologised to Ontari half-heartedly. He turned towards Lexa and gave her a hug whispering "You're my favourite daughter-in-law" in her ear catching Lexa off guard but she still managed to keep a straight face.

"My turn. Now come here you big softie." Clarke grinned, opening her arms out wide anticipating a hug from Lexa. 

Ontari hide her dislike as she watched her fiancée interact with Lexa but on her side Jake was loving every single moment of it. He was internally calling out for more lovey-dovey mush from Clarke and Lexa.

"I'm not a softie." Lexa replied with the cutest pout on her lips.

"Yep you are." Clarke responded with a chuckle when she saw how adorable Lexa looked with pouted lips. Suddenly, she reached forward and cupped Lexa's cheeks. "And you're cute too." She winked at her before throwing her arms around Lexa's neck for a hug.

Instinctively, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and to her surprise she felt Clarke's lips pressed against her neck. Her breath hitched but she managed to keep herself under control. She lifted Clarke's feet off the ground and spun her around making her squeal with excitement. 

"Put me down!" Clarke shouted trying to get out of Lexa's grip.

"Nope. Say Lexa is not a softie." Lexa replied still spinning Clarke in her arms while everyone watched the scene unfold. 

The more the playful banter went on, the more Ontari was seething on the inside. But she kept her cool not wanting to risk getting into an argument with Clarke. After all, she was still working on keeping herself in Clarke’s good books

"Not say...ing it." Clarke managed to get out through her laughter.

"Say it Clarke or I'm not putting you down." Lexa warned playfully. She knew she wouldn't follow through with her threat as she would eventually have to put Clarke down. She wouldn't admit this yet but she also liked holding Clarke in arms. It felt right.

"Okay I give up. Lexa is not a softie." Clarke breathed out, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yas!" Lexa fist pumped with a big smile on her face.

"Aww they are so cute together." Abby whispered quietly to her husband.

"Yep they are." Jake agreed with a knowing smile as he pulled his wife closer to his side and then kissed the top of Abby's head.

"Alright you two that's enough now. Let's eat breakfast. You're staying, right?" Abby asked Lexa. She didn't want to assume knowing Lexa liked her independent.

"Of course, she's staying. I'm not taking no for an answer." Clarke replied for Lexa before dragging her towards the dining room. "You know the drill take a seat and I'll bring you my favourite breakfast. You'll love it." She squealed with excitement. Without realising what she was doing she leaned down and kissed Lexa's cheek, Ontari watching the whole thing unfold from her seat on the opposite side of the table. If looks could kill Lexa would definitely be dead with the look she was receiving from Ontari. 

"Smile Ontari or you’ll get wrinkles." Jake smirked having witnessed the kiss between Clarke and Lexa. He was sure loving today's breakfast. An unhappy Ontari usually led to a very, very happy and giddy Jake. This day couldn't have started any better, he thought with a mischievous look on his face when he saw Ontari still shooting death stares in Lexa's direction. "Lexa sweetie we're happy to welcome you to the family." He grinned placing a comforting hand on Lexa's forearm.

"Thank you, Jake." Lexa replied with a smile. She turned to acknowledge Ontari but was met with a fake smile plastered on Ontari's face. She didn't let Ontari's sour attitude faze her as she gave Ontari a sweet genuine smile back. She remembered her mother's words of 'kill them with kindness' from when she was young when she had wanted to retaliate when bullies were picking on her. And in this moment Ontari was the bully and she was sure as hell going to kill her with kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliff-hangers today. I thought I'd be nice ;p
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> More comment/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 13

Surprisingly, after the minor incident there was little animosity during breakfast. The sudden anger and jealousy Ontari had towards Lexa faded. She was content with having her fiancée by her side which put her mind at ease making her realise that Lexa wasn't a threat. 

However, with that said she still would occasionally steal quick kisses on the cheek and very few on the lips from Clarke and straight after she would look towards Lexa to gauge her reaction. She knew it was a petty thing to do but that was Ontari for you. When Lexa would simply look away, she would cheer internally glad her affection towards Clarke managed to affect Lexa. Clarke is mine and you don't stand a chance, she would repeat through her head. 

"That's enough! People are trying to eat over here!" Jake scolded, glaring at Ontari when he saw her trying to get a kiss from his daughter. 

"Sorry dad." Clarke replied shyly avoiding looking towards Lexa rather than her dad. She didn't know why but she felt slightly uncomfortable having Lexa sat on the opposite side and her having to witness her being affectionate towards Ontari.

Ever since meeting Lexa, she hasn't been able to get her out of her mind. Not in a romantic way per se but from time to time she would find herself thinking about what Lexa was doing or whether she was okay. Her fiancée would question her what she was thinking about but she would just brush it off and say it was nothing. But deep down she knew it was something. A connection between herself and Lexa that went deeper than what she has with Ontari. She knew she couldn't let herself think too much about her undefined feelings towards Lexa as it would only give her a headache. 

"One last kiss babe pretty please." Ontari pouted her lips.

"No." Clarke replied with finality in her voice. She had let her fiancée get away with the quick pecks here and there but she could sense that Ontari was up to something. The extra public display of affection in front of her parents wasn't something she was on board with so she knew she had to put an end to it. Whatever Ontari was planning or thinking she was doing had to stop. 

"Come on babe just one more." Ontari pleaded moving her lips closer to Clarke. She wanted to get in one last kiss to prove herself to Lexa that Clarke was taken. That Clarke was her woman.

Just as Clarke was about to reply, Lexa spoke for her. 

"She said no. And no means no. Get over yourself." Lexa said with a bit of bite in her voice. She didn't know what came over her but Ontari was starting to annoy her. Even when Clarke would kiss Ontari on the cheek, she could tell the extra public display of affection especially in front of her parents and herself was making Clarke feel uncomfortable. She had bitten her tongue when it happened once then twice then a third time but for a fourth time she couldn't stand for it anymore. Ontari was pushing her luck and she needed to be put in her place. 

A person can only be civil for so long before everything becomes too much. From what she has seen so far Ontari's behaviour towards people wasn't okay. The type of person Lexa is she wasn't going to stand for it any longer than she needed. She also needed to talk to Clarke to find out why on earth she was even marrying such an ignorant and self-indulged person like Ontari.

"Why do you care. She's my fiancée I can do what I like." Ontari replied with a scowl look on her face. She wasn't a fan of people giving her attitude and undermining her in front of her fiancée. She has tried to be a decent person towards Lexa but she couldn't fake it anymore.

"Well I don't think Clarke appreciates it. You should be more respectful seeing as though her parents are sitting right here but still you want to suck her face off." Lexa responded with a shake of the head. She glanced at Ontari for a quick second to show her dislike before finding the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. Her green eyes revealing all that Clarke needed to know. She wasn't going to hold back anymore and she hoped Clarke could read what she's trying to say through her eyes.

"Yep I agree with Lexa." Jake butted in trying to hide his smirk.

"Of course, you would." Ontari scoffed turning to face Clarke to get her opinion on the situation. 

"I agree with Lexa too. I let you get away with a few kisses but come on babe my parents are here and Lexa is our guest but you're still acting like a horny teenage boy. Give it a rest." Clarke said sending a small smile Lexa's way to show her appreciation that she's right for intervening. She turned back to face her fiancée with a straight face to see what she had to say for herself. 

For the last few days, she has been seeing a different side to Ontari that she hasn't seen before. Ontari was acting possessive towards her and she couldn't understand why. The past 2 years and a half of their relationship, Ontari has always been kind and loving. There hasn't been a time where she has had to question her relationship with Ontari. But recently, with the things Ontari has done and the way she has been acting towards Lexa, she questions herself whether she has been blinded by Ontari's love and not seen the real side to her fiancée. A side that she has been ignoring as she has been too focused on being a good parent to Madi that she has allowed all the wrong things Ontari has said and done pass her by.

"Oh wow sweetie that was a good one. She sure is acting like a teenage boy." Jake chuckled. He was about to high five his daughter but he could tell Clarke was being serious, so he toned his behaviour down. He didn’t want to get on the wrong side of his only child.

"Hear, hear." Lexa added sending a wink Jake's way. She has only known him for a few days but the aura that Jake exudes she could tell he was chilled out guy which allowed herself to be more relaxed when he's around. The snarky remarks he would come up with tended for Ontari definitely helped settle her with the Griffin family. She wished if she had met her dad when she was younger for him to have been like Jake. 

"Fine. Y'all don't need to gang up on me. And I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Ontari frowned with a disapproving look towards Clarke. 

"Not when you're in the wrong." Clarke huffed in frustration. 

"Whatever." Ontari mumbled quietly under her breath so Clarke wouldn't hear her as she remembered that she still needed to keep herself in Clarke's good books. 

Clarke just shook her head and resumed finishing her breakfast.

"This is really good." Lexa smiled at Clarke, changing the subject trying to cheer her up. 

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke returned the smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She was in a sullen mood after her little argument with Ontari. Not that you would call it an argument per se but she doesn't like it when there's tension in the room. From what she's seen between Lexa, Ontari and her dad the three did not see eye to eye with each other. She has always been the mediator between her dad and Ontari but now there was Lexa to add to the equation and she doesn't know how to deal with that. 

"Come on Clarke I want to show you something." Lexa said with a mischievous look on her face. She quickly stuffed her last egg muffin and a piece of waffle in her mouth before getting up to her feet. 

"Lexa don't eat like that you'll choke yourself." Abby chastised her motherly instincts coming through. She rose to her feet and placed a comforting hand behind Lexa's back ready for when she might need her help.

"I'm good." Lexa mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"And don't talk while you're at it." Abby warned with a pointed finger meaning business.

Lexa nodded and tried her best to chew as fast as possible. She didn't take long as she has had experience with fast eating while living in the streets. After she finished she gave Abby the thumbs up with a wide grin on her face.

"You're something else." Abby chuckled squeezing Lexa's cheek like a proud mother.

Lexa's grin widened at the loving affection from Abby. This family keeps surprising her every single time and she couldn't be more grateful. "Alright Clarke let's go." She said walking over to Clarke and pulling out of her chair. She didn't like seeing the hint of sadness in Clarke’s gorgeous blue eyes so she wanted to cheer her up and she had one thing in mind which she hoped Clarke wouldn't be mad at her for. 

"What are you doing Lexa?" Clarke asked with a confused facial expression but followed her regardless ignoring the way Ontari was looking at her knowing she didn't want her to follow Lexa. She wouldn't say no to Lexa when she saw how excited she seemed to be with whatever she had planned.

"You'll see." Lexa smirked pulling Clarke towards the door. She quickly took off her new sweatshirt leaving her in just her tank top so it wouldn't get wet with what she had planned for Clarke. 

"Oh, this will be good. Close your mouth Ontari you may catch some flies." Jake grinned when he saw the displeased look on the brunette's face. His day was getting better each minute that Ontari wasn't happy. He was a little bit surprised just as much as she was at what Lexa had in mind for his daughter. The way Lexa took Clarke out of her seat, he knew it had to be good and the fact that Ontari didn't seem to agree or be on board with Lexa's plan made it that much better.

Lexa led Clarke outside towards the water fountain that was on Clarke's massive lawn. Before Clarke could ask what she was doing there, Lexa dipped her hands in the water and splashed Clarke across the face.

"What the hell Lexa!" Clarke shrieked quickly covering her face.

"Oops." Lexa laughed and splashed Clarke some more making her shriek even louder. 

"Oh my God!" Clarke squealed. She dipped her hands into the water and splashed Lexa back to retaliate. Her face broke into the biggest smile of the day when she saw she got Lexa good. The pout on Lexa’s face was adorable but she didn’t let herself think too much about it. When she saw Lexa was about to splash her again, she ran away from her but she didn't get far when Lexa caught up to her.

"Having fun Clarke?" Lexa whispered against Clarke's ear her lips pressed relatively close to Clarke's weak spot that was on the back of her ear not even realising the effect her lips were having on Clarke. She just held onto Clarke’s waist as tightly as she could so she wouldn’t run off. She was glad she had managed to make Clarke smile and the sadness was gone from her ocean blue eyes.

Clarke shivered under Lexa's touch. She closed her eyes and without realising what she was doing she leaned further back into Lexa's touch. They stayed like that for what felt like hours when it was only seconds. She knew Lexa wanted an answer but her brain didn’t seem to be functioning properly so she just let herself enjoy the moment.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ontari shouted with a scowl look on her face. She was not happy with the compromising situation she found her fiancée in with someone she did not like. It was making her blood with anger. Just when she thinks she can trust Lexa to be around Clarke, moments like these occur to make her question her judgement. Was her fiancée really developing feelings for Lexa, she thought?

Instantly, Clarke removed herself from Lexa's grasp. To say she was flustered was an understatement. Her chest was heaving from the little moment she shared between Lexa and herself. She could still feel Lexa's lips pressed against her skin and she couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt having Lexa's front pinned against her back. Quickly, she shook any thoughts about Lexa and tried to come up with an explanation that would appease her fiancée. 

"What does it look like? They were having fun obviously." Jake answered for both sending a wink in their direction which made them both blush.

"Babe it's not what it looks like." Clarke said still trying to regulate her breathing. She couldn't believe that Lexa was having such an effect on her and she didn't even feel anything towards her. She was getting married for crying out loud. Why would she have feelings for someone she has only know for a few days. Well that was what she keeps telling herself. Only time will tell if she's lying to herself or not.

"I bet. Keep telling yourself that but I'm not blind. I'll see you later. I can't be here right now. I've got my eyes on you Lexa. Stay away from my wife!" Ontari glared at Lexa. She knew she wasn't going to hurt Lexa having learnt her lesson from before but she could still act like she's means business and instil fear in Lexa a little bit to put her mind at ease.

"She's not your wife!" Both Jake and Lexa said at the same time. They gave each other knowing looks before turning to face Ontari. 

"That’s just a technicality." Ontari scoffed before walking away heading towards her Audi.

"What's going on? Is the wedding cancelled?!" Raven announced herself, carrying her bags up the pathway. She caught a glimpse of what happened and then suddenly Ontari stormed off so she wondered what was going with her best friend and fiancée.

"We wish!" Jake shouted loud enough to make sure Ontari heard him but was disappointed when Ontari didn’t even acknowledge him.

"Oh man!" Raven groaned, dropping her bags and heading towards Jake to give him a hug. Jake was like a second father to her and she has missed him in the time she has been away for work. Being a pilot for Arkadia Airlines she tends to fly frequently leaving little time to be with her friends and family. She appreciates all the free time she gets knowing she has a lot to catch up with her friends and family. As well as she enjoyed telling them about all the different places she has visited while flying around the world. "I thought you'd have gotten rid of her by now." She whispered quietly against Jake's ear.

"I tried." Jake sighed loudly. Raven had similar views about Ontari and they would sometimes team up just to annoy Ontari by doing pranks on her but their plans always failed getting themselves into trouble with Clarke.

"Raven, you are here!" Clarke squealed with excitement, breaking up the moment between her father and Raven. She could already sense they were already plotting something cunning so she knew she had to break it up before they got started. 

Rapidly, she ran over to her best friend since childhood to give her a big hug. Thoughts of Lexa side-lined for the moment. Having her best friend back home was a welcomed site and she has missed her so much. She was glad the brunette managed to get time off work to be home for the wedding. It wouldn't have been the same without her there and she couldn't wait for her other best friend Octavia to be home as well. Having the 3 stooges back together after a long time apart was something she had been looking forward to since they were all busy with their careers. 

"I'm back princess. Have you missed me?" Raven teasingly asked.

"Absolutely! I'm so happy you're home." Clarke hugged gave her another hug which lasted longer than the first. She has truly missed her best friend and she wanted her to know it. Their hug was broken apart when Raven noticed a slight wet Lexa stood by the fountain.

"Who is this hottie?" Raven raised her eyebrows suggestively sending a wink Lexa's way.

"Don't start Rae. This is Lexa and she's off limits." Clarke quickly replied not realising what she had just said.

"Off limits Huh. And why would that be?" Raven smirked knowing she caught Clarke out.

"It's not like that." Clarke replied trying to contain her blush. 

"What she means to say is, I'm not looking for anyone right now. Not romantically that is." Lexa explained herself saving Clarke the embarrassment. 

"Yep that's what I meant. So, don't get any ideas Reyes." Clarke chuckled at her dejected friend.

"Bummer. But you can call me anytime you want." Raven winked at Lexa again but Lexa didn't respond she just smiled politely at the brunette.

"Alright that’s enough. Let's catch up I want to know all about Punta Cana." Clarke grinned, dragging Raven into the house. "Lex, dad get the bags!" She directed sassily.

"Yes princess." Lexa smiled broadly.

"Not you too." Clarke groaned. She didn't hate the nickname princess but it was annoying. However, hearing it from Lexa it didn't seem so bad. If calling her a princess put such a smile on Lexa's face she would keep the nickname. She had promised she would make Lexa smile more often and so far, she has been succeeding and she only hoped there were more smiles for both in the future.

"Sorry...Princess." Lexa smirked.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile. This morning's breakfast has got off to a great start and she was happy to have her best friend back home. The arrival of Octavia would make everything that much better. Her fiancée didn't cross her mind once since she decided to storm off. One name that did cross her mind was Lexa. The little moments she seemed to be having with Lexa didn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon. But she hoped to clear things up before the wedding day and having her two best friends to help will do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> More comment/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 14

After Raven's arrival, the Griffin family and Lexa retreated into the house. Ever the gentlewoman, Lexa carried all the bags waving off Jake's complaints that he could still lift even in his old age. After placing the bags in Raven's room, she went into the living room to grab her sweatshirt. She was about to make her way out to leave the Griffin family to catch up with Raven when she felt a soft warm hand holding onto her wrist. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"I have to go Clarke." She turned around with a sweet smile on her face. She liked the way how Clarke's touch always seemed to bring a smile onto her face. And the fact that Clarke's touch usually left a long-lasting effect on her skin. It was weird how after such a short amount time of knowing Clarke that she already has that much of an effect on her.

The last hour spent having breakfast and splashing Clarke with water was so much fun and to top it off she was glad the Griffin family accepted her gifts. She excluded the short disagreement between herself and Ontari and focused on the positives. The way she seemed to be so at ease and playful with Clarke was incredible. Slowly, she was coming out of her shell but she was scared that there were some unknown feelings developing between the two. She knew they couldn't possibly be romantic feelings as Clarke was getting married to Ontari. But what other possible connection could there be, she thought. 

"You don't have to go." Clarke insisted with that charming smile of hers. The smile that always had men and women unable to say no to her. She would only use it with those closest to her as she knew it always worked like a treat. Having spent quite a lot of time with Lexa, she already considers her one of her closest friends. The bond they formed after what they went through was the catalyst to their new formed friendship. And she hoped her charming smile would have the same effect as it did with so many others.

"It's okay Clarke. You and Raven have a lot to catch up on and I have a few things I need to do." Lexa replied nonchalantly. She was somehow unaffected by that charming smile but she knew if it was any other day she wouldn't have been able to resist it. The way the smile brightened up Clarke's face making her blue eyes even more captivating if possible. 

"Okay." Clarke relented. She knew from the look Lexa was giving her that she couldn't stay. Lexa had already stayed for breakfast when she asked so she didn't want to push her luck even though she knew sooner or later Lexa would've given into her charm. She got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and waited for Lexa to wrap her own arms around her waist. It was her favourite position to have Lexa hold her with her face nuzzled against Lexa's neck. She felt safe having their bodies moulded into one as it reminded her of the time Lexa saved her and protected her from any harm befalling her.

"I'll see you soon." Lexa whispered against Clarke's ear and pressed the gentlest of kisses on Clarke's delicate spot not knowing she had found Clarke's exact weak spot. Unlike last time when she did the exact same thing, this time she didn't miss the slight intake of breath on Clarke's part. Straight away, she knew that having her lips so close to Clarke's skin was somehow affecting Clarke. Instantly, she pulled as she didn't want to be the cause of making Clarke feel uncomfortable. "Sorry." She apologised.

Clarke cleared her throat before she spoke. "It's okay." She replied in a relaxed manner but deep down she was nowhere near relaxed. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and her gaze fell upon Lexa's plump lips. Quickly, she retracted her gaze and faced Lexa. She was met with a similar look as she noticed Lexa gape at her lips. Oh my God, she mentally screamed. What is happening with me and Lexa, she thought with a confused facial expression. Soon after, her eyes widen with recognition, Ontari may be right. I do have feelings for Lexa, she thought her mind running wild.

"Alright love birds break it up." Raven interrupted the moment between the two. She was loving what she was seeing but she could tell her best friend wasn't expecting to have such a reaction towards Lexa. Being the good friend she is, she stopped the blonde from possibly doing something she may regret. Her friend wasn't a cheater and she wasn't going to start now.

"Bye guys." Lexa said with a small smile on her face, waving at Jake and Abby before giving Raven a nod of acknowledgement. She was flustered as she couldn't believe what had just happened. "What the hell are you doing Lexa?" She berated herself, walking towards the exit. She may have only stared at Clarke's lips for a mire second but she could tell that there has been a major development in her friendship with Clarke. Because friends didn't look at each other's lips unless they felt something for each other. "You're delusional Lexa, cut it out." She mumbled under her breath. Clarke is way out of my league, she thought shaking any thoughts about Clarke out of her head. 

With Lexa gone, Raven walked over to her best friend and took her hand leading her towards the sofa. Wanting to distract Clarke from any thoughts she may still have regarding Lexa, she began to tell some stories from Punta Cana. Her stories were always funny and she knew it would help her friend get her mind of things for the moment. "Okay guys listen up!" She raised her voice to get everyone's attention, snapping Clarke out of her daze in the process.

"Oh I'm sorry Raven. I totally forgot about you." Clarke expressed her regret towards her best friend as she had forgotten the sole reason for inviting Raven in the house. Quickly, she shook her head clearing any thoughts concerning Lexa. "It was a moment of weakness, just forget about it." She mumbled under her breath before giving the brunette her full attention. She hasn't seen Raven for a couple of weeks now so she was ready to give her all the attention she required.

"It's okay Clarke, here goes. I met a woman." Raven blurted out with a smug smile on her face. 

"Seriously!" All the Griffins' groaned knowing they wouldn't like where Raven was taking the conversation. They have heard all about 'Raven meeting a woman' every time she comes back from her trips.

"Come on guys give me a chance. I think she's the one." Raven replied with a knowing smirk.

"Really. A moment ago, you were flirting with Lexa." Clarke responded with a shake of the head. Her friend will never change, she thought trying to hide her smile.

"Of course, I would flirt with Lexa. She's a fine specimen. You should know that." Raven winked at Clarke proud of herself for making her blush. "Anyways let's get back to my woman." She quickly added not wanting the blonde to ponder too much about Lexa. "Her name is Ariel Diamrem Little. We met at Catalina Island. When I saw her coming out of the water wearing her sexy shimmering golden scales print bikini, I knew she was the one. She was the most beautiful and enchanting creature I've ever laid eyes on. You would think she was a mermaid with the way her body moved as she slithered out of the water. Truly breath-taking." Raven paused with a mischievous smirk on her face. Before she was about to carry on with her story all of a sudden, the Griffins' broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven frowned crossing her arms over chest.

"Ariel Diamrem Little. Really Raven. Do you think we wouldn't notice that you just described the Little Mermaid? The scales bikini and how Diamrem is not even a real name but 'Mermaid' spelt backwards. Come on Rae." Clarke chuckled. Her friend never ceases to amaze her with her weird and wonderful brain. The stories Raven tends to come with really do blow her mind away. She doesn't know how she always tops her strange stories every single time.

"She's real Clarke. I saw her!" Raven exclaimed with excitement. She looked like a giddy child who has just met Santa Clause for the first time.

"We believe you Rae." Abby replied trying to contain her laugh. 

"See, Abby is on my level." Raven fist bumped Abby making the older brunette shake her head with a smile.

"Come on mom. It's all in her head. Don't you remember last time when she came back from England she started describing Mary Poppins and then when she came back from Iceland how she miraculously saved a woman named Elsa who lives in an ice palace. Ring any bells." Clarke said in between giggles. She couldn't believe her best friend was still trying to sell the fact that she has met all these fictional characters. 

"You better believe it." Raven raised her eyebrows with a confident smirk on her face.

"Whatever Rae but come on be honest. How was it like? Honeymoon destination material?" Clarke asked intrigued by the majestic island.

"Man. I thought I had you guys with that story. But seriously though Punta Cana is a magnificent place to visit. Honey destination for sure. But if I were you I wouldn’t take Ontari.” Raven whispered the last part not wanting to annoy her friend.

“It's a tropical island full of incredible things to do. I know I was there on business but the little time off I had I was able to be like one of the tourists. They have an amazing golf course and I went to their Interactive park with marine animals where I saw some of the cutest and strangest creatures. I even came face to face with raccoons during a time when I booked myself onto one of the Catalina Island tours. They were absolutely adorable they and to think of it they sort of resembled Lexa." Raven chuckled at the thought. Lexa and a raccoon sure do make the perfect combination. 

"I can totally see it." Clarke laughed along with her friend. 

Raven resumed telling them some more stories about her time at the island and how amazing their marinas and beaches were. How mesmerising the ocean was and how spectacular the island was. Punta Cana was now amongst some of her favourite places to visit. After revealing all, she was pleased to see that her best friend looked lighter. Clarke was smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Raven knew she still needed to talk to Clarke about Lexa but that could wait. They were having fun so she didn't want to ruin the mood. All her questions can be answered another time.

\-------

Everyone settled down at the living room and watched a couple of movies. Raven was jet lagged so she just wanted a peaceful day in with her best friend and her family. They were half way through watching Snakes on a Plane, which was by unknown reason one of Raven's favourite films when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Clarke excused herself as she headed to open the door. As soon as the door was open, Octavia was stood by the door step with her luggage by her side. "Oh my God!" She squealed with excitement quickly pulling Octavia into a hug. The two best friends embraced each other for a while, taking their time to enjoy the reunion.

"O is that you?" Raven called out, making her way to the door.

"Obviously it's me!" Octavia shouted still wrapped in a hug with Clarke. Neither one refusing to let go. "Join in!" She commanded wanting to hug both of her friends. She has truly missed her childhood best friends. Their reunions tended to get emotional and currently she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. "I love you guys." She mumbled against Clarke's hair. 

"We love you too." Both Clarke and Raven replied with tears in their eyes. 

The 3 childhood best friends embraced each other for a while tears running down their cheeks ruining their make-up in the process but no one cared. The only thing that mattered is they were finally back together again. After their embrace, they caught each other up on what they have missed while they have been apart.

\--------

On the other side of town Lexa was doing a little bit of grocery shopping at Walmart. She was looking at buying the people that lived on the same street as herself a couple of meals that could last them a couple of days. She knew she didn't have enough money to buy essentials for everyone but if she could at least help one or two people then she would be happy with that. They were her people after all whether they feel the same way about her or not. She has been with them for the last 3 years and she wasn't going to abandon them just because she now has a job and is making money. That just wasn't her.

She walked down the canned food aisle and added a couple of canned soups, beans and so on into her cart before moving down the drinks aisle. She bought a couple of bottles of orange and apple juice along with some water bottles. There were so many things she wanted to get but she knew she may not have enough money. Before closing her tab, she picked up a couple bread and strawberry flavoured yoghurt. There were some parents living in the streets who had kids and she hoped they would appreciate the sweet and healthy treat she would get for their children. With a big smile on her face, she headed towards the cashier to pay for her purchases.

When she got to the cashier, she became nervous as she realised that she didn't check the price tags of all the goods she was buying. She only had 400 bucks in her pocket so she hoped it was enough. It was a rookie error on her part for not checking the price tags in the first place. But as they say, you live and learn. And she was learning as she went along. It wasn't everyday a homeless person has $400 to spend. She smiled at the checkout clerk and watched the monitor closely as she passed her goods through the scanner.

To start off with, the prices didn't seem to be going up by much but as more items were scanned the faster the money seemed to be increasing. "Holy shit!" She mumbled under her breath. Please don't go over, she kept repeating through her head. Finally, when it came to scanning the last item, she was surprised when the total read $250. Her face broke into the biggest smile ever. She hadn't gone over and she still had more than enough cash leftover to spend on herself. Eagerly, she paid for her shopping goods. She was excited to see the faces on her people when she returns with all the food and drinks. She knew it would all be worth it the end.

"Thank you." She smiled broadly at the blonde woman.

"You're welcome." The lady replied with a quite flirtatious look in her eye.

Lexa didn't even pay much attention to the blonde. She politely took her change back and pocketed it before carrying her shopping bags. With a big smile on her face she exited the building.

She was walking past the park towards the street she stayed at when she saw at the corner of her eye a blonde little girl. With furrowed eyebrows, she looked closely at the familiar little girl. From her view point, she could tell the little girl was about to run across the street to pick up what looked like a soccer ball that had found its way in the middle of the busy road. When the little girl turned to face in her direction, she straight away recognised the girl.

"Madi!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow trying to warn the little girl about the incoming car that was speeding down the street. The little girl didn't register her voice so she knew she had to save her. Please God let me get there in time, she thought as she quickly dropped her bags and run as fast as she could towards the little girl. 

"Madi watch out!" She yelled. 

Madi turned around just as she was picking up her soccer ball and faced Lexa with a cute smile on her face not realising that there was a car coming at her at full speed. 

Lexa was a few steps away from Madi when the incoming car screeched out of control trying to avoid hitting Madi. Lexa knew if she didn't hurry the little girl could get seriously injured. Before the car could connect with Madi, Lexa swiftly stepped in front of the car pulling Madi away from the line of fire. She shielded Madi with her body and jumped when the car was an inch away from hitting them both.

"NOOO!" Madi screamed dropping her soccer ball and holding onto Lexa for dear life when she saw how close the speeding car was.

Lexa landed with a loud thud as her back connected with the ground, Madi safely on top of her. "Shh I got you." She cooed when she felt hot tears hitting her neck and she knew the blonde little girl was crying. She rubbed soothing circles on the little girl's back trying to calm her down thankful the car didn't hit either of them but she knew her back would be sore after her heroic action.

The car came to an abrupt halt where Madi was stood a second ago and if Lexa hadn't reacted so quickly in moving Madi out of the way then she would have been seriously hurt. Ignoring the negatives, she focused on the positives. Madi was safe and that's all that mattered. She hugged the little girl as tightly as possible trying to provide as much comfort as she could. Witnessing Madi crying her eyes out was breaking her heart and she hoped the little girl would stop crying soon enough. Her heart couldn't stand seeing such a pure little soul in tears. "Shh I got you Madi. You're safe with me." She whispered softly hoping the little girl would trust her enough to stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very tempting to you leave guys on a cliff-hanger but I decided against it ;D
> 
> Keep those kudos/comments coming. They are all motivating me to keep writing this wonderful story so thank you :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> More kudos/comments faster updates ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no update yesterday as this chapter was too long. I was thinking of splitting it into 2 chapters but then you would've missed the flavour of it all. With that said enjoy. 2 for 1 chapter ;)
> 
> It's jam packed and I can't wait to hear your thoughts regarding the ending ;)

Chapter 15

Little sobs vibrated through Madi's small frame. Lexa was doing her very best to soothe the little girl but nothing seemed to be working. "It's okay Madi. Please don't cry. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here now." She whispered softly against Madi's ear hoping her words would calm her down but still Madi kept weeping. The more the little girl cried the harder it became for her to keep her own emotions in check. 

It was heart-rendering to have to watch a 5-year-old crying uncontrollably. She may have only met Madi once but the bubbly and joyful personality the little girl exuded from their first meeting was like a breath of fresh air that drew her in instantly. And now having to see such a sweet girl cry her eyes out was hard to watch. But no matter how hard it was to watch, she kept her own tears at bay. 

"Ma'am is she okay?" The driver asked whose car was the one that was speeding down the road. He looked shaken up and he hoped he hadn't hurt either Lexa or Madi. 

Lexa glared at the man with the fiercest look she has ever given someone. Instantly, the man looked away and kept his mouth shut. He may have wanted to apologise for causing any harm but he knew if he opened his mouth one more time, he would only make things worse. Passers-by had seen the whole scene unfold and had run over at the duo to help but after seeing the look in Lexa's eyes they kept their distance. They didn't want to intervene unless told to do so.

In Lexa's eyes, the man could've serious hurt Madi or worse and that was something she wouldn't take lightly. Even if it wasn't Madi, she still would have had the same reaction. An attempt at hurting a child was unacceptable in her books. Whether the person meant it or not. She wouldn't stand for it. She was about to give the man a piece of her mind when she remembered she still had a crying 5-year-old resting on top of her body. Gingerly, she sat up straight so she could comfort Madi better ignoring the shooting pain running down her back. 

"You're safe now Madi." She whispered softly kissing the top of the little girl's head. When she received no response, a thought came to mind regarding her mother and how she used to calm her down when she was little. Her mom used to sing some lullaby songs to her with her beautiful soothing voice that always worked like a charm. She wasn't much of a singer so instead she began to hum Baby Mine while running her fingers through Madi's hair hoping it would also do the same job it did with her. Occasionally, she would say some of her favourite lines from the lullaby hoping she was getting through to Madi. The little girl deserved to be smiling and laughing. Not crying. She would be sure as hell try everything possible to make that happen.

Instantly, Madi's sobs turned into little sniffles. She still had her head nuzzled against Lexa's neck, enjoying the lullaby Lexa was humming in her ear. It calmed her down and hearing Lexa's heart beat against her own also helped in the process. She was safe and nothing was going to harm her. The more closely she listened to Lexa, the more apparent it became which lullaby Lexa was singing to her. Straight away, the corners of her lips turned into a small smile, remembering how her mommy would also sing the same lullaby to her whenever she's sad or crying.

It took a few minutes before Madi finally removed her face from Lexa's neck and the tears stopped flowing down her pale cheeks. "Lexa." She squeaked out her bottom lip slightly trembling.

"Yeah it's me Madi. Do you remember me?" Lexa asked with a sparkling smile on her face pleased to see Madi had finally stopped crying. She pushed Madi's long blonde locks behind her ear to make sure she was okay.

Madi nodded before she threw her arms around Lexa's neck yet again. "Thank you." She mumbled against Lexa's neck her voice barely above a whisper. At the last second, she had seen the car speeding down the street heading in her direction so she knew if it wasn't for Lexa then something terrible would've happened to her. Like her mommy always taught her to thank those who help her in whatever the situation and she has always taken her mommy's words to heart.

"You're welcome sweetie." Lexa replied returning the hug. She kissed the side of Madi's cheek before pulling back. When she looked again at the cinnamon eyes, she could still see a hint of sadness hidden behind them. Using her thumbs, she softly wiped away a few tears that were still left on the blonde's tear stained cheeks. "You are a brave little girl Madi. I'm so proud of you. There's nothing to feel bad about okay." She grinned at the girl, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Madi replied with a pout on her lips. She kept her head down refusing to make eye contact with Lexa thinking she had disappointed the brunette for being careless.

"I'll be fine. You want to know why?" Lexa asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Mhmm." Madi hummed her reply still feeling slightly deflated.

"It's top secret so only you will know okay." Lexa nodded, waiting for an acknowledgement from Madi when she saw the girl nod in return she continued. "I have super healing powers and strength just like Supergirl." She whispered quietly so no one could hear and to make sure Madi believes her. She hoped Madi knows who Supergirl is or she had just made herself look like a right idiot.

"Really?" Madi's eyes widened, her face brightened up into a big smile her troubles forgotten. Supergirl was her hero and if Lexa is also like Supergirl then Lexa is her hero too. It all made sense as Lexa rescued her very quickly that she didn’t even see her coming. Her little brain was already imagining Lexa and Supergirl fighting bad guys together like the badass’ they are.

"Yep." Lexa grinned glad Madi believed her. Trying her best not to wince, because her back still hurt, she easily lifted Madi up in the air. "See I'm very strong and I've healed already." She added with a beaming smile trying her best to not show any weakness.

"You're Supergirl too! WOW!" Madi whispered yelled as she knew she still had to keep it a secret.

"I am and don't forget you can't tell anyone." Lexa winked, flicking Madi's nose who crinkled her nose in return making her look even more adorable. 

"Our secret. Pinky promise." Madi smiled broadly, holding her pinky finger out to Lexa her bad ordeal forgotten and now is replaced with thoughts about Supergirl. 

"You got it." Lexa approved, sealing the promise. She was proud of herself for putting a smile back on Madi’s face. If acting like Supergirl made Madi happy then so be it. She would gladly take the role of the fictional character. Knowing Madi couldn't have been on the street all by herself, she was about to ask her who she was with when she saw Ontari with a worried look on her face running towards them. Immediately, she knew that Ontari was the one responsible for looking after Madi but has failed to do a good job at looking after her own daughter.

"Oh my baby!" Ontari cooed. "Thank you for saving my baby girl, Lexa." She added acknowledging Lexa's presence having caught a glimpse of what almost happened to her own child. She knew she was in deep shit but she didn't show it. Instead she held her arms out wanting to hold her daughter but Madi didn't seem to be moving from Lexa's arms. "Madi come to mama." She tried again with a sweet smile on her face but was met with a scowl look on the little girl's face. 

Madi for sure gets her angry expression from Ontari, Lexa thought.

"I want to stay with Lexa." Madi stated. For a 5-year-old she sure did look like she meant business. She wrapped her small arms tightly around Lexa's neck to make her point clear that she didn’t want to leave Lexa's arms.

Lexa had been the one to save Madi when Ontari was too busy flirting with women who had recognised her. Ontari was one of the most famous model photographers in the industry and she always loved all the attention she gets from women. She didn't bother to pay much attention to what her little girl was getting up and it almost cost her Madi’s life. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s heroic actions, who knows what would’ve happened to little Madi.

"Give her to me Lexa." Ontari said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Her fiancée was already smitten by Lexa and now Lexa was trying to take her daughter too. I can't win this woman, she thought realising a frustrated sigh.

"She's not going anywhere with you. It's Madi's decision. If you weren't so busy doing whatever you were doing and were looking after your daughter then she would've been coming with you. But no, you leave a 5-year-old to roam the busy streets of DC knowing there's cars coming left and right. You should be ashamed of yourself. What if something bad would've happened to her. She's just a little kid. You’re supposed to be her mother. To protect her with everything you’ve got for crying out loud." Lexa spat out. 

She was beyond annoyed with Ontari’s reckless behaviour. She was about to get even more angry and really dig into Ontari but she didn't want to lose her temper in front of Madi. The little girl didn't deserve that. She couldn't believe Ontari had left Madi on her own. How irresponsible can one person be, she thought. First it was the robbery incident and now her own daughter. This woman was beyond repair, she thought.

"Don't tell me how to look after MY own kid. I told her to stay with me, so don't go blaming me. It's not my fault she didn't listen to me. Now give her back to me." Ontari responded with a sigh. Surprisingly, she was doing well not blowing up at Lexa but having Lexa undermine her every move was starting to get to her. It was becoming irritating and she was so over it. 

Deep down she knew she was to blame but her ego was too great to admit she was at fault for what almost happened to her daughter especially with a crowd watching them. Lexa has already seen a worse side to her and she didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She can only imagine what Lexa would tell Clarke. But she was already a step ahead planning an excuse to get to Clarke before Lexa does knowing what has just happened wouldn't sit well with Clarke. She was already on a thin line with Clarke and has again messed up big time.

Lexa just shook her head she couldn't believe Ontari was blaming Madi for what happened. Was Ontari that stupid to trust a 5-year-old to listen when told not to go anywhere. This woman is unbelievable, she thought with a shake of the head. She can only imagine how Ontari has been able to take care of Madi for the last 5 years. 

However, from what she has seen so far, Madi looked and behaved more like Clarke than her own biological mother. And she was glad that was the case as to her Clarke was by far a better person than Ontari ever will be and she’s happy for Madi that she has Clarke in her life to teach her the right way of life.

"I already told you she's not going everywhere with you unless she wants you to. So, if you'll excuse us we have somewhere to be. I'll drop your kid off with Clarke so don't worry about her. She'll be safe with me." Lexa said with a disapproving look on her face. Knowing Ontari, she knew she's more than likely to take her offer.

"I don't think so. Madi come on let's go. We can get your favourite chocolate ice cream." Ontari tried to bribe her own daughter but Madi wasn't buying it.

"Lexa can we go please." Madi smiled sweetly showing Lexa her toothy grin totally ignoring her mother.

"Sure sweetie. I've got people I want you to meet first and then I'll take you to see mommy. Okay." Lexa smiled. 

"Yas!" Madi cheered. "Bye mama." She waved at Ontari not wanting to be rude, without so much as a smile. In her books, her mama has let her down yet again as Ontari didn’t listen to her when she asked her to get the soccer ball. If she would’ve listen then she wouldn't have been in such a dangerous situation in the first place as she would've been at the park having fun with her best friends. 

After saying her goodbyes she clung onto Lexa's neck still scared that something bad might happen. Knowing Lexa was just like Supergirl, she knew she would protect her. She felt completely safe in Lexa's arms. The way Lexa threw herself in the line of fire was proof enough that Lexa is truly a hero.

"Ugh." Ontari huffed in frustration. As much as she wanted to leave Madi alone with Lexa, she knew she couldn't. She didn't want her daughter to hate her more than she already does and she knows having Madi on her side usually puts her in a good place with Clarke. Madi was definitely Clarke's Achilles' heel. Quietly, she followed the duo keeping her distance to not interfere with whatever conversation Lexa seemed to be having with her daughter.

When Lexa made it to her groceries she was thankful that no one had stolen her goods. "A lot of people are going to be happy with these Madi, you'll see." She grinned at the little girl who was still in her arms. 

"I'll get them for you." Ontari muttered under her breath. Lexa had saved her only child and it was the least she could do. No matter how much she disliked Lexa she knew the woman couldn't carry all the bags and hold her little girl at the same time. 

"Good mama." Madi praised giving Ontari a small smile.

"Thanks." Lexa said with a smile of her own. She was surprised by the gesture but she wouldn't let it cloud her judgement. For all she knows Ontari was yet again just putting on an act in front of her daughter. She helped her carry one of the bags and allowed Ontari to carry the rest. 

Within minutes they made it to her street. "Watch this." She winked at Madi with her index finger and thumb touching to form a circle before placing them in her mouth and commenced in blowing air through her fingers creating a loud whistle sound.

"Wow!" Madi's eyes widened in awe.

At hearing Lexa's whistle, all eyes turned towards them. Lexa whispered something in Madi's ear and the little girl’s face turned into a bright smile. 

"We bring food for everyone!" Madi shouted with a wide grin on her face. 

Instantly, everyone gathered around them ready to see what goodies Lexa has bought for them. Both Madi and Lexa had big smiles on their face when they saw the excitement in everyone's eyes. Food was like gold in the streets and no one was going to turn that down. 

"You ready for this?" Lexa asked Madi, crouching to put her down but noticed that Madi still had a death grip around her neck so she knew she couldn't put the little girl down just yet. Instead she focused on her people making sure everyone would at least get something to eat. Having lived in the streets for 3 years she knew that there were a few people that are greedy and would usually take all the food for themselves letting others starve. But she wouldn't have that under her watch.

"Okay guys. You can take one of the canned food and a piece of bread with a bottle of water. The yoghurts are for the kids only. If I see anyone taking more than what I have said, I'll have your head." She warned in commander mode. Her face stoic and green eyes on guard looking out for anything suspicious.

"Yes commander!" They all yelled in unison. 

One by one, they grabbed either a canned soup or beans with bread before picking up either a bottle of juice or water. It was more than what other people provide for them and they were grateful for Lexa’s generosity. Especially, seeing the food come from one of their own made it that much better. They were already thinking of ways to thank Lexa for her kindness.

Watching more people with big smiles on their faces as they got themselves some food, started to ease up Madi's worries. Her grip loosened around Lexa's neck. "Can I help?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, sweetie. How about you hand some of these yoghurts to the little kids. I'm sure they’ll love it even more coming from such a brave girl like yourself." Lexa encouraged. She crouched down and loosen her grip around Madi glad the little girl didn't protest. "Here you go." She smiled handing her one yoghurt at a time.

"Enjoy." Madi smiled at the little boy who was about her age. The boy who once stole Lexa's breakfast the one Clarke had made for her. 

"Thank you." The little boy replied with his own toothy grin before he ran off to his parents. 

"Good job Madi." Both Lexa and Ontari praised the little girl, each of them giving her a high five. They looked at each for a second before facing away from each other. One thing they can agree on is to praise a child for a good deed to encourage them to hopefully do more good deeds in the future.

Madi got into the swing of things having the time of her life making other children happy. "This is so much fun. Thank you, Lexa." She grinned at Lexa giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Lexa smiled broadly glad to see the little girl enjoying herself without a care in the world, completely missing the seething expression on Ontari’s face.

Thirty minutes later they managed to give all the food away. Surprisingly, not one person didn't at least have something to take with them. Whether it was just a bottle of water or just simply a piece of bread, the only thing that mattered was they wouldn't sleep on an empty stomach. They thanked Lexa and Madi for the food and drinks totally forgetting that Ontari was there too. 

“You have a lovely daughter.” One woman praised Lexa. 

Lexa was about to correct the lady but she didn’t have time as the woman had walked off. She didn’t even bother to face Ontari knowing she would not be pleased with that fact. Surprisingly, Madi didn’t seem at all bothered about the comment.

Seeing the smiling faces on everyone's faces totally made everyone's day, except Ontari’s. The prior incident forgotten for the time being. Both Lexa and Madi focused on enjoying all the positives rather than the negatives of what the day has brought so far.

\-------

Ontari offered to take everyone back to the Griffin family house in her Audi but Lexa and Madi opted to walk. She didn’t argue as she didn't want to damper her little girl's spirits. 

Madi was feeling a lot better. She had stopped clinging onto Lexa's neck like a koala and instead held onto Lexa’s hand throughout the walk back. They made small talk on their way home neither one bringing up the almost accident. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the Griffin manor. 

As soon as Madi saw the house, her face broke into a big smile knowing her mommy would be at home. Even though she only saw Clarke yesterday, she couldn't wait to see her again. If you asked her, she would say she doesn’t spend nearly as much time with her mommy as she should. Her grandparents are very strict with the time limit Clarke gets to spend with her. They fear that she’s trying to replace their daughter as Madi's mom even though Clarke has told them repeatedly she wasn’t. 

Making their way up the house, they noticed Ontari's car was already parked in the driveway. With a shake of the head, Lexa led Madi up the pathway hoping Ontari told the truth about what happened. She didn't want to be the one to break the news to Clarke and she hoped Ontari would woman up and face up to the truth. "You ready to meet mommy?" She asked an eagerly excited Madi who was literally dragging her up the footpath.

"I am. I've missed her sooo much. Grandma and grandpa don't let me spend a lot of time with her. I love my grandparents but I wished I lived with mommy. Mama is okay." Madi explained with a little bit of sadness at the end. It was clear to see that Madi was a mommy's girl rather than a mama's girl and she wouldn't have it any other way. Every birthday ever since she can remember, her birthday wish has always been to live with her mommy and she hoped one day her wish would come true. With the wedding looming, the glimmer of hope in her eyes increases.

Lexa crouched down in front of Madi and placed her hands on either side of the little girl's face before she said anything. "Your mommy loves you very much and I bet all the times you've spent together have been the best times of her life. You're a sweet kid Madi and I'm sure Clarke feels the same way about wanting you to live with her." She leaned forward and kissed Madi's temple. 

"Thank you, Lexa. I can see why mommy likes you so much." Madi replied with a cheeky smile on her face when she noticed Lexa's eyes widened. She may only be 5 years old but she could tell when someone makes her mommy happy. And Lexa sure does. The time they met at the park, she had been keeping a close eye on Lexa when the adults weren't looking and she could tell Lexa was a really good friend to her mom. It's with this known fact that now she would also consider Lexa to be her friend as well as the fact that Lexa has helped her and managed to make her smile when no one else could.

"Huh." Lexa muttered completely confused by what Madi meant. Her mommy likes me, she thought? Her eyebrows furrowed in utter disbelief. 

"It's nothing." Madi chuckled. She grabbed a hold of Lexa's hand and continue to the door. 

After one ring of the bell, the door was swung open. 

"Mommy!" Madi shouted quickly running into the house on a hunt down for Clarke. 

"Damn kid, slow down!" Raven exclaimed having not expected such a bubbly energised pre-schooler to enter the house so quickly. 

"Sorry Raven. She's just so excited to see Clarke." Lexa apologised in favour of Madi with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's okay Lexa. She just caught me by surprise. And damn that kid has for sure has grown up since I last saw her." Raven chuckled with pat to Lexa's shoulder before gesturing towards the living room where little Madi had run over to. When they caught up to Madi they saw her in tears clinging onto Clarke as tightly as she could. She was mumbling words no one could decipher through her tears.

"Shh slow down baby girl. Mommy's got you." Clarke cooed gently running her hands through Madi's hair trying to calm her down.

The duo spent a few minutes hugging each other until the little girl stopped crying.

"What happened Madi? Why are you crying?" Clarke asked with an endearing smile on her face moving Madi’s hair behind her ears. Her heart was aching watching tears streaming down her little girl’s cheeks. Seeing Madi sad was also making her sad but she managed to keep her emotions under control knowing if she starts crying it was more than likely Madi would soon follow.

"Mama was bad and Lexa saved me." Madi explained with a pointed finger towards her Ontari. Her eyebrows knitted together with her bottom lip trembling.

"Fuck!" Ontari mumbled under her breath knowing she was caught. She had anticipated talking to Lexa first to persuade her not to say anything to Clarke but it seemed her little girl had other ideas. Her own daughter was throwing her under the bus. 

"What do you mean? Are you hurt sweetie?" Clarke checked her little girl over for any signs of injury but found none. She was totally confused as to what Madi was trying to tell her. Usually she could interpret what her little girl was trying to tell but in this moment, she couldn’t and she was starting to panic with worry.

Watching how clueless her mother appeared, Madi decided to explain herself more clearly with a couple more tears managing to find their way down her cheeks. She told Clarke all about how Ontari was too busy talking to women and that she failed to acknowledge her when she asked her to get her soccer ball. In her description, she included how Lexa took her to help the less fortunate. She told her mommy how much she loved seeing so many people look so happy. By the end of her explanation, a small smile had found its way back on her face. She was still sad having to relive it all but thankful she had made it out of her bad ordeal safely all due to Lexa, her hero.

"Aww sweetie mommy is here now nothing will happen to you." Clarke showered Madi's face with kisses trying to get her to smile again. "I love you baby girl." She said with a big wet kiss to Madi's cheek making the little girl squirm but she was glad Madi was smiling and laughing again.

"I love you too mommy." Madi grinned with her toothy grin on display. She gave her mommy one last kiss to the cheek before she ran over to the kitchen where Abby and Octavia were making sweets treats for everyone. On her way, she passed Lexa and quickly hugged her legs thanking her again for keeping her safe. Happily, she headed into the kitchen. She loved Abby's cooking so much and she knew she could work her adorable charm on poor ol’ Abby so she could taste the sweet goodies before everyone else did.

While Madi was entertaining Abby and Octavia, the rest of the family members cornered Ontari back in the living room.

"Wait just listen Clarke before you say anything." Ontari said defensively holding her arms out in front Clarke to stop her from talking. She knew if she at least explained herself first, Clarke would be more understanding but Clarke was in no mood to take shit from anyone.

"No, you listen to me. What the hell did you think you were doing. Our daughter should be the thing on your mind not your stupid fans. You were supposed to be paying attention to her but no you were too busy doing other things. Do you realise what could've have happened to her? She's only 5 years old and you still didn't even think to look after her properly making sure she didn't leave your side. Little kids love to run off but it's your responsibility to make sure they are safe. You're lucky Lexa was there. I don't know what would've happened to my poor little girl if she wasn't." Clarke let out a little sob thinking about the what could've beens. Her voice slightly raised but not too loud that she would alarm little Madi. 

"I know Clarke and I'm sorry. I only turned away for like a second and before I knew it she was gone. It wasn't my fault she didn't listen to me when I told her not go anywhere unless I was with her." Ontari weakly tried to explain herself, hoping it was enough to appease Clarke. 

"Are you kidding me. Don't go blaming a 5-year-old. It's your fault for leaving her unattended. Our daughter should always be your priority forget everyone else." Clarke spat more aggressively. Ontari was starting to get on her nerves and in a really bad way. 

"Well she's MY daughter I-" Ontari was stopped when Clarke slapped her across the cheek.

"Are you really playing the ‘she's my daughter card’ you are unbelievable. Get the hell out of my house. Talk to me when you finally figure out who's more important in your life. Me and OUR daughter or your so-called fans who seem to be more important than us." Clarke angrily glared her fiancée. The slap was a bit too much but using the fact that Madi wasn't officially her child was a low blow and it hurt. She was planning to officially adopt Madi after the wedding and hearing Ontari refer to Madi as her daughter only instead of their daughter was painful to listen to. The little girl was her daughter no matter what anyone else said. A piece of paper wasn't going to change that.

"I'm sorry Clarke. What I meant to say was that I-" Ontari paused, thinking over her words to make sure she didn’t say anything stupid again. But with stinging pain on her cheek, it was making it that much harder for her to focus.

"Don't bother. I think you should leave." Lexa stood in front of Ontari, blocking her from getting any closer to Clarke. She didn’t want the situation to escalate especially with Madi only a couple metres away. Her disappointment in Ontari’s behaviour increases with each passing thing that comes out of her mouth. She couldn't believe yet again Ontari has stuck her foot in it. Clarke was just as much as a mother to Madi as she was and using that against Clarke was not the right way to go about explaining her careless actions.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Ontari spat out angrily. The only person she wanted to speak to was Clarke and her hatred towards Lexa was only fuelling her anger even more.

"No. There's the door." Lexa stood her ground, gesturing towards the door. 

"Fuck you." Ontari spat out swinging a punch at Lexa totally catching her off guard.

"The fuck!" Lexa exclaimed feeling the punch connect hard on her jawline. Ontari was pissing her off to the extreme. She has tried to play nice but it seems Ontari had other ideas. She was about to throw a punch of her own when she felt Jake get a strong hold on her.

"Let me go Jake!" She tried to wriggle out of his hold but was too strong and she didn't want to hurt the man when he was only trying to help.

"She's not worth it Lexa. Let it go. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough. Be the bigger person and walk away." Jake whispered against Lexa's ear trying to calm her down.

"Fine." Lexa huffed standing down but she still stood between Clarke and Ontari stopping her from getting to Clarke.

"Get the hell out! I don't want to see your face let alone talk to you!" Clarke hissed angrily. She has seen and heard enough. She couldn't believe Ontari punched Lexa for no reason. First, she’s irresponsible in leaving a 5-year-old to themselves. For all she knew anything could've happened to Madi and she doesn't know what she would've done with herself. Madi already owned a piece of her heart and if that piece were to go missing, she would be losing a part of herself in the process. 

"Please babe just listen to me." Ontari pleaded.

"She said get out and that means out!" Raven glared at Ontari. 

"Leave please." Clarke's voice broke at the end. Instantly, she felt Lexa wrap her arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to her side. Automatically, she leaned into Lexa's touch. 

"I'm sorry." Ontari apologised with tears welling up in her eyes. Unfortunately, she wouldn't give Lexa the benefit of the doubt to see her cry in front of her.

"Just go!" Jake directed Ontari over to the door. His face was serious. There were no more funny jokes. He already saw little Madi as his own granddaughter and what Ontari did was completely unacceptable. The thought of knowing Madi could’ve been hurt was something he didn't want to have to endure. The little girl was too pure for this world to be hurt due to someone else's carelessness. And the fact that Ontari punched Lexa when she was only trying to help was the final nail in the coffin. He has seen enough and he hoped sooner rather than later his daughter would see the true colours of what she wanted to marry into. The only good thing he likes about Ontari is that she produced such a loving daughter in Madi but apart from that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with her.

"Just let me explain." Ontari pleaded yet again but the door was slammed shut in her face. 

Jake went back to the living room to console his daughter but saw Lexa with Clarke and he knew she had it handled. He didn't need to intervene. He just sat on the opposite side of the couch and looked on at Lexa and Clarke who were in their own little bubble.

"You're going to be okay. I'm here if you need me. Whatever you need I'll get it for you." Lexa murmured against Clarke's hair. They were sat on the couch with Clarke leaning her head against her chest and Clarke's arms wrapped around her waist. It was an intimate moment and she didn’t want it to end. Holding Clarke close to her chest felt too good to let go. The throbbing pain on her jawline didn't even register when she was this close to Clarke. She placed a lingering kiss on top of Clarke's head to comfort her.

"Thank you for everything you have done for both myself and Madi. You're our hero Lexa." Clarke smiled and placed one hand on Lexa's cheek while the other caressed Lexa’s jawline where a small bruise was already forming. She gazed into the emerald orbs that were burning into her own reminding her how ever since the first moment they met, Lexa has been there every time she needed her keeping her safe like her own guardian angel protecting over her family. In a moment of weakness, she leaned forward and kissed the corner of Lexa's lips. An inch to the left and their lips would've touched. When she removed her lips from Lexa's skin, she knew in that moment she was falling for Lexa. And she was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> Things will be picking up now :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this turned out so I'd like to hear your thoughts :) Enjoy

Chapter 16

Two weeks passed without Lexa and Clarke seeing or talking to each other. Ever since Clarke realised that she indeed was developing romantic feelings towards Lexa, she kept her distance. She couldn't believe in just a short amount of time of knowing Lexa, her feelings were already strong. Stronger than what she had when she started her relationship with Ontari. As they say every relationship is different and in her case, she has only ever seen Lexa as her friend and nothing more. But recently, with her developing feelings, Lexa was becoming more than just a friend and that scared her. 

Her relationship with Ontari never started off as friends. After the Victoria Secret photoshoot, where she first met Ontari, they ended up having sex afterwards. And for a while their relationship revolved around sex until Ontari introduced her to Madi which was by accident. 

They were taking a stroll in the park when they bumped into Madi and her grandparents. Madi shouted "mama" to get Ontari's attention leaving Ontari with no choice but to explain who Madi was and things went on from there. Their relationship became more than just about sex and quickly after that, Clarke built a strong bond with Madi. 

Ontari didn't object as she loved watching Clarke with her daughter. She didn't even mind the fact that Madi was becoming closer to Clarke than herself. In her eyes, she had finally found mother material for her kid which she hoped would appease Niylah's parents. 

Madi’s grandparents had been on her back wanting her to find a decent woman instead of introducing their granddaughter to her random hook ups. Even though Clarke turned out to be a great mother to their granddaughter, they feared Clarke would replace their daughter. They also felt threatened that Ontari would take back full custody of Madi and cause them to lose their granddaughter in the process. 

Ontari was 23 years old at the time Niylah died. She wasn’t ready to be parent so she gave temporary custody to Niylah’s parents to look after Madi. Her career was flourishing at the time, so she didn’t want to have to look after a child. But that didn’t mean she stayed away. She would occasionally visit Madi from time to time making sure she was doing okay. After all she was still her kid. And after making things official with Clarke, she wanted to be more involved in Madi’s life. In time, the trio became a little family and Ontari didn't even complain that their sex life took a hit. As long as Clarke and Madi were happy, she was happy. 

But as time went on she started becoming more possessive over Clarke especially when Clarke's career took off. Her personality changed in a bad way and at some point, she became jealous of Clarke as she was more famous than her. Even her relationship with Madi started to be affected but the little girl didn’t pay much attention to Ontari as she still had Clarke in her life. 

With that said, Clarke failed to notice the little clues that there were problems in her relationship as she was too engrossed with adorable little Madi. And now 2 years and a half later, she's questioning her relationship with Ontari. Was it too little too late? Was she too naive to have ignored all the signs? Those were amongst some of the questions she needed answers to.

No matter how much Clarke tried not to think about Lexa, the more she seemed to be seeing her everywhere she turned. It terrified her that Lexa was affecting her emotions very strongly. She's an engaged woman but she has developed lustful feelings for a brunette who is not her fiancée. Keeping her distance felt better for everyone as she didn't want to hurt Lexa in leading her on. Even though deep down she knew she wanted to give into her feelings, she just wasn't ready to fully believe it was real. Not yet. She thought her feelings would just disappear if she didn't see Lexa face to face. Instead she concentrated on Madi and the wedding hoping the strong feelings she once had for Ontari would overpower the feelings she has developed for Lexa. But boy was she wrong.

Lexa was completely ingrained in her mind and in everything she did. There was nothing she could do to stop her feelings from getting any more powerful than they already were. It was inevitable that sooner or later, she would give into her feelings. But for now, she would keep her distance and hope it was just a moment of weakness. Her feelings would go away and everything would go back to normal. Lexa would go back to just being her friend and nothing more.

However, with that said she would still send Jake to drop off some of her mouth-watering meals for Lexa. Even though she was fighting with her feelings, she didn’t want Lexa to have to suffer. She didn't want her to think she had just abandoned her. Lexa still had a long way to go in terms of improving her way of life and sending her dad to check up on her was her way of making sure she kept her promise to her. 

From what her dad has informed her, Lexa was doing amazingly well working at Grounders and she was waiting for a call back regarding the security position at the shopping mall. Seeing things were looking up for Lexa always managed to put a smile on her face. She has been trying so hard to make her feelings for Lexa go away that she failed to realise that everything she was doing was only enhancing those feelings rather than diminishing them

It wasn't just Lexa who Clarke was keeping her distance from, after the Madi incident, she also avoided Ontari. Following what happened, she refused to meet up and talk to Ontari informing her she needed to get her act together or else. With only a week to go before the wedding, her impending decision as to whether the wedding would go ahead became more complicated. 

There were so many positives and negatives as to why she should go ahead with the wedding. The biggest positive being she would eventually legally get to adopt Madi instead of just being her legal guardian. Finally, she would be recognised as Madi's mother in eyes of the law. Meaning she could spend as much time as she wanted with Madi without there being a curfew. At last, Madi would have her perfect family where she lived with her mommy and mama instead of just her grandparents. However, one of the biggest negative is whether it was worth it being in an unhappy relationship where she would have to be civil and try to coexist with Ontari for the sake of Madi. But she knew that wouldn't be fair on anyone. 

There was a lot for her to think about and she hoped her mind and heart would work together to come to decision that wouldn't hurt anyone in the process. But that was more than likely not to happen. Whatever she decides someone would end up getting hurt. And she hoped it wouldn’t be Madi. Instead of dwelling on things any further, she decided to enjoy her time with her daughter who she may not get to see if she goes ahead and cancels the wedding. Whatever happens, she prayed to God she doesn't end up making the wrong decision.

\-------

As usual Clarke was hanging out with Madi. She had taken a short break from the wedding preparations to spend as much time as possible with her little girl. Madi doesn't ask any questions pertaining to her life and for that she's grateful. The little girl is such a bundle of energy that when she's around her, she completely forgets about her own personal troubles. She gets to spend fun and joyful times with Madi without having to think about what she should decide to do with feelings regarding Ontari and Lexa. 

Every time she thinks she has it figured out, something else pops into her head making her change her decision. She knows she has reached a point of where she should ask for guidance but constantly, she keeps putting it off. Her thinking process still tells her that she'll figure out her own personal feelings all by herself. And if she insists the help of her best friends then it would mean her feelings for Lexa are real and it wasn’t just a vivid of her imagination. So, she can't be putting her feelings aside for Lexa much longer. 

Clarke and Madi were in incognito as they headed towards a dessert restaurant. Having spent the whole day together, after their lunch they were craving some sweet treats. Clarke was holding onto Madi's little hand who was excitedly, swinging her arm forwards and backwards. 

Ever since the car incident, she has been staying close whenever they were outside walking down the busy streets of DC. She was still slightly scared, so she would make sure whoever she's out with, her little hands would always have a great hold on the person she was with and vice versa.

Clarke didn't mind the death grip hold that Madi had on her hand. She would rather have her little girl be safe than care about a little bit of ache on her hand. When they got closer to the restaurant, she crouched down and picked Madi up placing her on her hip. "Ugh." She grunted. Madi was getting too big to carry around but she didn't want to risk losing her knowing how much she likes to venture around wanting every cake and ice cream the treats restaurant had on display. 

"Sorry mommy. I'm a strong gurl now." Madi giggled, flexing her little arms showing off her toothy grin when she saw her mommy struggling to pick her up.

"That you are." Clarke grinned kissing Madi's adorable cheeks. 

The duo entered the Sweet Palace and straight away Madi's eyes widened in amazement. There were so many ice cream flavours, cakes, pastries and so much more. "Can I have everything mommy? Pretty please." She asked with her best puppy dog eyes and her lips turned into a sad face battering her eyelashes in the process. 

"You know the answer to that sweetie." Clarke chuckled pinching her little girl's cheeks. She had anticipated the question as every time Madi would try her luck even though she knew the answer would be a no. It was always hard to say no to such a cute face but she knew it had to be done. She couldn't always say yes to everything. Madi needed to be taught that she won't always get her way and she's proud of her little girl as she never complained when she got told no. 

Like the big girl she is Madi would simply move on but that still didn't stop her from trying to see if her mommy had changed her mind. 

"I tried." Madi giggled wrapping one arm around Clarke's neck while the other pointed at some of the treats that were of interest to her. 

"That you did." Clarke squeezed Madi cheeks yet again. Her little girl was truly the cutest. 

They both furrowed their eyebrows in concentration as they scanned the wall looking at the menu of some of the sweet treats they had to offer. Every time they visited they would pick something different. Currently, Clarke was eyeing up the Banoffee Waffle and Royal Rocher milkshake. Whereas, Madi looked out of place. The little girl couldn't make up her mind. To her everything looked delicious but she knew she couldn't have everything. 

"Okay sweetie what do you want?" Clarke asked, giving her little girl her full attention.

"It's hard to choose mommy." Madi pouted, tapping a finger on her chin contemplating what to get for herself. 

"I'll choice first and then you can decide." Clarke said before turning to call a server over. "Can I please get the Banoffee Waffle and Royal Rocher milkshake." She smiled. She could tell the server had recognised her but she was glad he didn't say anything. The Nike cap on her head and her blonde locks with fake red highlight so far seemed to be working as other people haven't identified her yet. She turned to face her little girl hoping she has come to her decision. 

"Mommy can I please have that the Ban-off-ee cookie dough and an Oreo milkshake." Madi said sweetly struggling to pronounce Banoffee but she got there in the end. "Oh, can you add a lot chocolate syrup please." She added with a charming smile on her face.

"Of course, sweetie." Clarke kissed Madi's cheek before giving Madi's order to the server. She quickly paid leaving a generous tip of $100 which was five times what their order cost and then they took their seat at the back of the restaurant to avoid any prying eyes. She wasn’t in the mood to take pictures or sign for her fans. Today, it was all about spending time with little girl and no one else. 

After, they took their seats. Clarke made small talk with Madi. She listened closely to her wild imaginative stories. They always managed to put a smile on her face. Her little girl was truly one of a kind as she explained one of her stories of how she was fighting alongside Supergirl saving the world. At one point Madi almost let it slip that Lexa also had Supergirl's powers and that Lexa was part of her superhero crew involved in protecting people. She managed to cover herself well before her mommy noticed anything remembering it was a secret between Lexa and herself.

"That is amazing baby. You keep eating all your greens and I'm sure Supergirl will have you fighting alongside her soon enough." Clarke grinned playing along with her little girl's fantasy.

"You think so?" Madi's eyes widened in shock and excitement.

"You keep getting stronger each day and it will happen." Clarke reached over the table and kissed Madi's temple. 

"Thanks mommy. When I grow up, I want to be just like Supergirl." Madi replied with the biggest grin on her face.

Clarke smiled at her little girl. She was about say something when their order arrived. 

"Mhmm this looks so yummy." Madi licked her lips. There was so much chocolate syrup on her cookie dough she couldn't believe her eyes. To top it off, she had asked for chocolate Gelato (2 scoops to be precise). Her plate was an explosion of chocolatey goodness and she loved it. "I love this!" She squealed excitedly reaching for her fork ready to dig in.

"Madi." Clarke looked at her with a pointed look.

"Oops sorry mommy." Madi quickly placed her fork down and reached for her mommy's hands across the table. They said a quick prayer before digging into their plates. Madi finished her cookie dough and milkshake so quickly, she started feeling sick afterwards. 

It reminded Clarke of Lexa but she quickly shook those thoughts away. 

"I don't feel too good mommy." Madi whined with pouted lips.

"Oh sweetie. Come here." Clarke got out her seat and sat next to Madi. Gently, she rubbed Madi's tummy to soothe her discomfort. She knew her little girl would need a few minutes before they can move again. "You'll be okay." She cooed kissing the top of Madi's head who had nestled against her front for comfort. They spent a couple more minutes allowing the food to get digested before making their exit. "Feeling better?" She asked.

Madi nodded but she still didn't want to leave Clarke's side. 

"Okay let's go." Clarke placed Madi onto her hip carrying her out of the restaurant. She said a few goodbyes along the way thanking the staff for their lovely service and discretion. When they made it out just her luck, across the street she saw Lexa standing there talking to a blonde woman. They looked cosy with the blonde's hand lingering on Lexa's forearm. She wasn't stupid. She could tell the woman was flirting with Lexa and Lexa seemed to be enjoying it. Clenching her teeth together, she tried to ignore the fact that she was getting jealous as she eyed the blonde who was shamelessly flirting with her Lexa. "That should be me." She mumbled under her breath not realising what she had just said. She didn't have time to think too much about what she had just said because her little girl pulled her out of her daze.

"Mommy it's Lexa!" Madi squealed excitedly her tummy ache completely forgotten now she has seen her hero. It had been 2 weeks since she has seen Lexa and she was missing her buddy. "Mommy can we please go say hello. I've missed her." She pouted cupping her mommy's cheeks.

"Shh Madi." Clarke whispered quickly turning her back to Lexa. Just when she thinks she's over Lexa, she has to see her flirting with another woman who wasn’t her. 

"Mommy let's go hurry." Madi tried to persuade Clarke. 

"We can't sweetie. I'm sure Lexa is busy. Maybe another time." Clarke replied moving towards her car, glad she didn't park far. 

"Please." Madi whined but her pleas went in vain. 

Clarke knew she shouldn’t have turned around but as soon as she did in that moment she saw Lexa and the blonde woman lip locked. Her heart ached at the sight. She quickly turned away. Tears formed in her eyes causing her to place her Ray Bans back down to cover her teary eyes. What are you doing to me Lexa, she thought sadly. 

"Mommy are you okay?" Madi asked having noticed a change in her mommy's mood. 

"Yeah sweetie." Clarke replied getting choked up in the end but she managed to keep her emotions under control. 

"Bye Lexa." Madi muttered under her breath, waving in the distance hoping Lexa would turn around to face her but she never did. Instead she clung onto her mommy with a sad expression. Maybe another time, she thought with a little bit of hope still left in her eyes.

Clarke buckled Madi in her car seat before taking her place in the driver’s side. She wiped the single tear which had fallen down her cheek and concentrated on getting home safely. Lexa doesn't mean anything to you, she kept repeating over in her head hoping it would sink in but it never did. There was no way the feelings she felt for Lexa weren’t real. And she was now starting to believe that was the case. She couldn't hide it anymore. However, Lexa now has a girlfriend for all she knows and she didn't want to be the one to ruin someone else's happiness. She has made her decision and she knows what must be done. 

When they made it back home, Madi had fallen asleep along the way. Clarke gently unbuckled Madi out of her car seat being careful not to be wake her up and carried her up to the house. As soon as she made it into the house she was met by a very serious looking Raven and Octavia who had their arms crossed over their chests. 

"We need to talk?" Raven stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> We're getting somewhere guys. I promise :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter had mind of its own. ;)

Chapter 17

Clarke knew exactly what her best friends wanted to talk to her about. She had seen it coming from miles away but was surprised they never said anything up until now. Regardless, she was thankful they gave her time and space to gather her own thoughts before cornering her. She knew after 2 weeks of avoiding talking to them about her internal turmoil regarding her feelings for Lexa and Ontari, they have had enough. It was time for her to finally come clean and speak to them. She couldn't hide the truth anymore.

There was no way for her to escape this time and she knew she had to suck it up and hear them out. After all they are only trying to help. And she needed their help, whether she liked it or not. They are her best friends and she knows they know her far better than anyone else. She valued their opinions and hoped their talk would go well.

"Let me put Madi to bed first. It's her nap time." She whispered with a nod before heading towards her bedroom.

When she made it to her room, she gently tucked Madi into the king-sized bed. With a knowing look, she stared at Madi's adorable sleeping form softly running her fingers through her hair. Her little girl truly is the cutest especially in her sleep. "I love you so much sweetie. I promise you whatever happens between your mama and I, I'll always be here for you. Sleep tight little one." She muttered barely above a whisper, pressing a tender lingering kiss on Madi's forehead. She didn't even realise she was crying until she saw a tear droplet which landed onto Madi's pale cheek.

"Mommy." Madi groaned in her sleep when the tear hit her skin. The contact wasn't strong enough to rouse her completely awake. She moved slightly on the bed trying to find the perfect spot to sleep in. Unconsciously, she reached for her mommy's pillow and hugged it close to her chest. Inhaling Clarke's scent always manages to soothe her to sleep in no time.

"Sorry baby." Clarke quietly apologised, wiping away the tear from Madi's cheek. The way Madi always slept pulled at her heart strings. Watching her hug her pillow closely to chest was making her heart swell with even more love for Madi. "Love you sweet girl." She murmured turning the bedside lamp off. With a final kiss to Madi's temple, she rose to her feet and made her way out of the room.

Slowly, she walked into the living room trying to buy herself some time dreading the inevitable as to what she was going to say. She had made her choice back in the restaurant when she saw Lexa kissing a blonde who wasn't her. But now she's thinking maybe she hasn't made the right decision. Hopefully, her best friends can provide a different perspective on her situation to make her see the right way to go about her situation. Whatever she decides to do will affect her whole future and she knew she had to be certain she was making the right choice.

Before they said anything, Raven and Octavia approached Clarke when she made it half way into the living room. "Come here Clarke." Octavia instructed sweetly with a small smile on her face. She could tell her best friend was sad about something and she didn't like seeing her sad. Having the talk, she would make sure they get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Clarke. With her arms wide opened, she beckoned Clarke over for a warm embrace. She knew Clarke needed a hug and she was thrilled to be the one to offer it to her.

"I don't know what to do guys." Clarke crumbled falling into Octavia's arms and then Raven joined in the hug. Tightly, she wrapped her arms around her best friends seeking their comfort. She was a sobbing mess but she didn't care. After a rough 2 weeks of keeping her emotions to herself, she knew she needed to let things out. And crying was one way she knew how to do that. They weren't tears of pain but there comes a point where you just want to cry and in this moment, she needed to cry.

"Shh just let it out Clarke. We got you." Raven encouraged rubbing soothing circles onto Clarke's back. She knew after Clarke releases all her emotions out through her tears, it wouldn't be as hard when they talk to her about why she has been so distance with them lately. It wasn't as if she didn't know what was wrong, she had an inkling it had something to do with Lexa and Ontari as she hasn't seen either of them within the last 2 weeks. She has seen Clarke wallowing around the house acting like everything was okay but she knew deep down Clarke was just putting up a front.

A few minutes later, Clarke was feeling much better. The corners of her eyes were red from all the crying but she knew she had to cry. To let her emotions out. She couldn't keep everything to herself any longer. There comes a point where enough is enough and that it is okay to ask for help and guidance from your loved ones. Also, that crying wasn't a weakness and she was finally okay with that. Her best friends only meant well and she would listen to what they had to say.

"I'm sorry guys I haven't been myself lately." She apologised, looking at the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"Hey, none of that okay. We're here for you. Always. Now tells us what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing because we can see it written all over your face that it is something. Take your time. We've got all day."  Raven started off with a reassuring smile on her face. She didn't want Clarke to feel pressured into doing anything but she wanted to encourage her that they were there for her.

"I'm love with Lexa!" Clarke blurted out.

"What?!"

"What?!"

Raven and Octavia exclaimed with shocked expressions on their faces.

After a few minutes of silence, Clarke continued. "I'm so confused guys. I know it can't be love because I hardly know Lexa but my feelings for her are so strong. I can't stop thinking about her. 2 weeks ago, I almost kissed her for crying out loud. She's been so amazing with me, Madi and my whole family in general. Everyday I'm in awe of her. She's been through so much in her life but she still has a kind and loving heart. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about Lexa seeing as though I'm getting married in a week but I can't help how I feel." Clarke paused to gauge her friends’ reaction. She knew she still had more to say but for now she'll wait for her friends' perspective on her complicated situation she has found herself in.

"Do you love Ontari?" Raven asked.

"Of course I do. Why else would I be marrying her?" Clarke answered confused by Raven's question.

"You tell me?" Raven questioned back with raised eyebrows and her face neutral.

"What?" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows even more confused.

"You know what she means. Why are you marrying Ontari?" Octavia asked hoping she has made things are little clearer for the blonde.

"Because I love her." Clarke replied hoping it was enough of an answer but she knew as soon as the words left her lips that she was lying to herself.

"Let me rephrase the question. Are you _in love_ with Ontari?" Raven asked again.

Clarke paused thinking over the question. When they asked if she loved Ontari she had replied in a heartbeat but now the question of whether she was _in love_ with Ontari has caught her off guard. She has been in a relationship with Ontari for 2 and half years, so it made sense that she loves Ontari or else why are they here now about to get married.

"Clarke?" Octavia snapped her finger in front of Clarke's face when she zoned out.

"Oh what?" Clarke asked shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Are you _in love_ with Ontari?" Raven repeated the question. She knew where the conversation was headed but she wanted Clarke to admit it herself.

"I love Ontari. She's Madi's mom." Clarke replied giving a simple answer.

"Are you marrying Ontari because you love Ontari or because you love Madi?" Octavia asked with a quizzical look having seen the slight hesitation in Clarke’s voice.

"What? I love them both. I want us to be a family. We've even spoken about the possibility of expanding our family after the wedding. Madi can have a little sister and we can live happily ever after." Clarke replied with a smile thinking about her future. She saw kids in her future but for some reason instead of visualising Ontari she was envisioning Lexa in her future. Quickly, she shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Clarke from what you've told us it seems that the idea of having children is far more important to you than Ontari. Remember how when you first met Ontari she didn't even want to be in Madi's life. But when you came along Madi got to see a lot more of her mom. And it was all because of you. Not because Ontari wanted to but because you did. Don't you think that's what she'll do when you start having a family of your own. Imagine she knocks you up and leaves both of you like she did Maid. You'll be a single parent to two children. Are you going to be happy with that?" Raven finished with a question. Clarke had told her all about Ontari and she knows what happened when Niylah died as it had been all over the news.

"She wouldn't do that." Clarke replied her mind running wild. Recently, with how Ontari's has been behaving she wouldn't put it pass her. The person Ontari was become in the last few weeks was not the same Ontari she fell in with. She wasn't the same Ontari she had said yes to when she asked for her hand in marriage. Who's to say she wouldn't leave her when the going gets tough.

"Let’s forget about Ontari for the moment and focus on Lexa. Do you think you have feelings for her because she saved you? Or do you see her as someone who's damaged and you think you can fix her?" Octavia questioned.

"Lexa is not damaged she can take of herself. Her heroic actions are admiral and of course I'll be attracted to that. But that's not it. Every time I'm near her I feel a deeper connection that goes beyond what I feel for Ontari. I can't explain it. It's just there and I can't get her out of my head." Clarke replied with a smile thinking about Lexa. 

"Okay so hypothetically speaking if Lexa was to come here right now and propose, would you say yes?" Octavia asked with a knowing smirk on her face when she saw a sparkle in Clarke's eyes.

"Yes." Clarke replied barely above a whisper thinking Octavia didn't hear her but she did.

"There you go Clarke. There's your answer. If you feel this strongly about someone, I think you should consider giving it a shot." Octavia grinned.

"Cancel the wedding Clarke. Before you say anything let me finish." Raven held her hand out when she saw Clarke was about to interrupt her. "I know you love Ontari but you're not in love with her anymore. And it's okay. Things like this happen. We fall in love with someone but then a couple months or years later the love just isn't there anymore. I'm not saying you should you start dating Lexa right now but like O said, it something to consider. It's only been 3 weeks and the connection you share with Lexa is strong. Even a blind person can see it. I can see it in your eyes that whenever Lexa walks into a room or even mentions her there’s a twinkle in your eyes. After all these years of knowing you, that is your tell sign that you like someone. Give her a chance or not. Do what you feel is best for you." She finished hoping she got through to Clarke.

"What about Madi? I can't let her down. She's so excited that we're going to be a real family. I'm going to adopt her as my daughter. I can't lose that. I love that kid more than anything. She's my world." Clarke replied getting chocked up in the end as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though her feelings for Ontari may not be as strong anymore, she's still willing to sacrifice her happiness if it meant she would still get to have Madi in her life. She may not have given birth to Madi but her love for the little girl is just as strong as if she had given birth to her. In her eyes, getting married is the only way to ensure Madi remains in her life forever.

"I know you love Madi but It's time to think about yourself. This about you and what you want. Madi will always be in your life. I'm sure Ontari won't be cruel enough to not let you see her. Everyone can see how much that little girl means to you. Sinclair and Becca can see it too. It would be savage of them if they don't let you see the kid full stop. Think about what you want Clarke and not what's best for everyone else. This is your life. I don't want you to be in a loveless marriage where you're unhappy and only got married because of a kid." Raven responded, wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her closer against her side.

"Rae is right Clarke. You don't have to marry Ontari if you're not in love with her anymore. That’s not fair on you and it's not fair on her either. And Madi will always be in your life. If they stop you from seeing her we'll just kidnap her. I'm sure Madi will love that." Octavia chuckled glad her joke also brought a giggle out of Clarke. "At the end of the day it's your decision whether the wedding goes ahead. It's all down to you and no one else." She added with a kiss to the side of Clarke's head.

"Thanks guys." Clarke said through her sniffles. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before getting off the couch. She gave each of them a hug whispering "I love you" against their ears. Too many tears have been shed and now it’s time to make her final decision. With her chest puffed out and a smile on her face she walked towards her room. It was nearly Madi's curfew time so she didn't want to get into trouble with Madi’s grandparents.

When she made it into her room, Madi was still asleep. "Let's take you home sweetie." She smiled kissing Madi's forehead.

"Noo." Madi whined in her sleep.

"I know baby but it's time to get you home to your grandparents." Clarke whispered lifting the groggy little girl from the bed.

Madi instinctively wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and nuzzled her face against Clarke's neck clinging onto her mommy like a koala.

Clarke walked gently out of the room and headed towards the door.

"Clarke everything okay?" Raven and Octavia asked in unison. They weren't sure whether she has made her decision and they were starting to worry. Maybe we were a little too hard on her, Raven thought.

"I'm fine guys. I've made my decision. I'll be back later." Clarke spoke in a hushed tone so she wouldn’t rouse little Madi who was still sound asleep softly snoring against her neck.

"Sure. Call us if you need anything." Octavia replied with a smile.

"I will." Clarke returned the smile before making her way out. She was feeling lighter having made her decision. She knows what she has to do and she hoped everything else will work itself out.

\-------

After a half an hour drive, she arrived at Madi's grandparents’ house.

"We're here sweetie." She smiled at Madi who had woken up half way throw the drive.

"I don't want to go." Madi pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to go either but I promise you I'll see you again tomorrow. Okay." Clarke smiled broadly hoping her little girl will return the smile.

"Okay. I love you mommy." Madi wrapped her little arms around Clarke's neck and then kissed both her cheeks before she ran into her house. "Bye!" She waved with a cheery smile on her face.

"Bye sweetie." Clarke waved back, smiling at, Becca, Madi's grandma, who was at the door waiting for them. She was surprised when she received a smile back. It has never happened before as Becca was always so stoic. The smile was a welcomed surprise which she hoped to see more often. She stood by her BMW until Madi and Becca headed inside the house. Once the door was closed she took a deep breath to calm herself down before getting back into her car.

After, she drove towards Ontari's hotel with a smile on her face. They had a lot to discuss and she hoped everything would work in her favour. Ontari and Madi were her family and she didn't want to lose either of them.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at the 5 star Azgeda Hotel. After a quick touch up of her make-up, she exited the car. She didn't need to walk up to the reception desk as she already knew which room Ontari was in. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ontari's face when she surprises her with a visit. With a smile on her face she entered the lift, smiling at the couple beside her who couldn't keep their hands off each other. When the lift reached the 13th floor, she walked out. Taking one last breath, she proceeded towards Ontari's room.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside Ontari's room. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who is it?!" Ontari's voice called out from behind the door.

"Room service!" Clarke shouted hoping Ontari wouldn't recognise her voice.

"You took your time." Ontari muttered with an annoyed look on her face. As soon as she opened the door her eyes widened in shock.

"Surprise!" Clarke yelled with a big smile on her face reaching forward to hug her fiancée with a quick peck on her cheek.

"Erm Clarke what are you doing here?" Ontari asked nervously. She tightened her grip on her bath robe as she was completely naked underneath. It wasn’t as if she was worried about Clarke seeing her naked but it was why she was naked in the first that was making her nervous.

"I'm here to see you dummy." Clarke chuckled pushing her way past Ontari and walking into the room. As soon as she was completely in the luxurious spacious room, she was hit by the smell of sex. She didn't have time to register what was going on until she saw a naked blonde woman exiting her fiancée’s bathroom.

"Babe. I'm all ready for you. Let me suck that bad boy." The blonde woman walked sultry towards Ontari completely missing the fact that Clarke was in the room.

"Oh shit!" Ontari muttered under her breath. She knew she was completely fucked as her secret has been found out. There was no way she could get herself out this current predicament. "I can explain." She tried but Clarke was angry and she knew she should’ve just kept her mouth shut. Being starved of sex for 3 weeks was getting to her and she couldn't help herself when she met the blonde woman who resembled Clarke due to the boobs and hair colour. It was a moment of weakness and just her luck Clarke decides to show up when the fun was only just beginning for her. She knew she’s messed up and she’s messed up big time. There was no going back.

"Are you kidding me Ontari. How long has this been going on? I trusted you and this what you do to me. I thought you loved me!" Clarke shouted hitting Ontari's chest repetitively. She was angry. She was hurt. Everything seemed to be going against her. Just when she thinks she has everything figured out something bad happens.

"I'm sorry Clarke but she doesn't mean anything to me. I love you." Ontari replied trying to avoid Clarke's hits.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me. I fucking hate you! Stay the fuck away from me. And you know what you can take this piece of shit with you. I'm so done with you! Thank you making this easier for me." Clarke spat out throwing her engagement ring at Ontari. She kept her tears at bay as she wasn't going to give Ontari the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Just when she thinks everything will work itself out, this happens. Luck is not in her favour.

"Please Clarke. I'm sorry. It just happened one time. She's not even good in bed. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m sorry." Ontari replied trying her best to stop Clarke from walking away.

"You bitch. I sucked that tit tac dick of yours and this is how you repay me.” The blonde woman slapped Ontari across the cheek before walking back into the bathroom to get changed. Before she entered the bathroom, she turned around and said “for your information, all those orgasms you gave me I faked each and every one. But those fingers were definitely something." She smirked knowing she had hit a nerve when Ontari’s face turned into a scowl.

"I trusted you." Were Clarke's final words before walking out the door. She had seen enough. She couldn't believe Ontari has been cheating on her. Was she that blind that she didn't recognise Ontario's true colours? How stupid am I to have trusted her all these years, she thought. She was completely disappointed in herself and for trusting such a cheater bastard. For all she knew there were more women that Ontari has been messing with. Her whole relationship seemed like a lie now.

"Please don't go Clarke. I love you!" Ontari called out to her but her calls went in vain. Clarke was walking out her and possibly never looking back. 

As soon as Clarke was out of Ontari's room, she ran down the hallway in case Ontari had decided to follow her. She sprinted as fast as she could glad the lift was open. She quickly pressed the close button as she didn't want to be in the same place as Ontari any longer than she needed to. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would rip out of her chest.

She kept her tears at bay until she was out of the hotel and that's when the dams opened. She found a spot behind the hotel out of prying eyes where she pressed her back against the wall and allowed the tears to flow freely down her face.

"Why?!" She screamed looking up at the sky for answers. Everything was working against her and there was nothing she could do about it. She cried and cried until there were no more tears left. Just when she thinks all hope is lost, she saw a figure resembling Lexa walking past the hotel. Her subconscious was working in her favour for the first time, calling out to Lexa. Before she even realised what she was doing, she ran as fast as her feet would allow hoping Lexa wasn't just a vivid of her imagination. Please let it be her, she thought with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Lexa!" She shouted as her feet seemed to be moving too slow for her liking and if she didn't hurry she would miss Lexa. When Lexa stopped and turned around, she has never been happier to see a person ever in her life than in this moment. "Lexa." She murmured her feet frozen as more tears streamed down her face. 

Lexa approached Clarke with a worried look on her face. As soon as Clarke was within reach, she didn't think twice to pull her into a hug. "I'm here Clarke." She whispered against Clarke's ear, tightly holding onto her. She didn't like seeing her upset and she hoped her hug was helping to comfort her.

"Lexa." Clarke mumbled in between sobs as she fisted the back of Lexa's sweatshirt nestling her face even further into Lexa's chest.

"Shh don't cry Clarke. I'm not going anywhere. But please don't cry." Lexa responded repetitively kissing the top of Clarke's head. Clarke was moulded against her body perfectly and she didn't want to let go. It felt just like holding little Madi 2 weeks ago when the little girl cried non-stop. She hoped that wouldn’t be the case with Clarke. Watching two people she cared about in tears was something she didn’t want to have to see happen too often.

A few minutes later, Clarke removed her face from Lexa's chest. With her hands on either side of Lexa's waist, she looked up at Lexa with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. "Lexa." She squeaked out her voice raspy.

"I'm here." Lexa replied wishing she could take away Clarke's pain. She cupped Clarke's cheeks and tenderly wiped away her tears with her thumb. The blue eyes she has grown so fond of looked hurt and in pain. Her brain was already thinking of ways to punish whoever did this to her Clarke. She may have not seen Clarke in 2 weeks but Clarke was still her friend. The little meals she would send for her were a reminder that Clarke hadn't abandoned her. And she would do whatever it took to bring whoever inflicted such pain to her Clarke to justice. But before her mind could run wild with her ideas, Clarke's next words came out of left field completely throwing her off guard.

"Kiss me." Clarke stated in her husky voice capable to bring anyone to their knees.

"Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry not sorry. Any suggestions ;)
> 
> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> We're getting somewhere guys. I promise :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Clexa enjoy ;)

Chapter 18

"Kiss me." Clarke stated in her husky voice capable to bring anyone to their knees.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Lexa's eye widened in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it even real? It can't be, she thought, getting even more confused by the second. Clarke was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. In her eyes, Clarke was always out of her league but here she was standing into front of her asking to kiss her. Her first thought was maybe she was just imagining things. That she was hearing what she thought she wanted to hear. Hearing such words come out of Clarke's mouth felt like a dream come true as in the last 3 weeks her feelings for Clarke had grown into more than a friendship. 

But every time she thought about Clarke, she would push her feelings aside knowing she had to think about herself and her future instead of fantasising about Clarke. She didn't want everything that she did to revolve around Clarke. However, the meals she would receive were a constant reminder of what Clarke meant to her and why she had such intense feelings for her. Even though Clarke refused to contact during the past 2 weeks, she had no hard feelings towards her. She understood there was a good explanation as to why Clarke kept her distance. She hoped Clarke would come back to her at her own accord as she didn't want to lose her as a friend. Just her luck, she has ended up meeting Clarke on her way towards her shift. 

When Lexa didn't seem to understand what she meant, Clarke repeated herself, her voice thick laced with want as she said, "kiss me." The bright green eyes looking down on her were pulling her in every second that ticked by and she knew the moment their lips touch there was no turning back. After the almost kiss 2 weeks ago she would indulge in a fantasy from time to time about how Lexa's plump lips would feel against her own. And now was her chance to get to experience that feeling. 

Hearing those same words for a third time, Lexa knew she wasn't imagining things. It was really happening. Her heart was screaming no whereas her head kept telling her yes. She was torn between the two. Gently, her fingers caressed Clarke's cheeks trying to buy herself some time. To come to a decision that wouldn't hurt Clarke but as she gazed into the stunning blue eyes, she knew straight away Clarke did want her to kiss her. Those blue eyes were gazing right into her soul making her decision that much harder. 

She has always listened to her heart but ever since Costia, she hasn't allowed her heart to make her decision for her anymore. The heartbreak that Costia caused left a gaping hole in her heart and since then she has followed her head as there was less risk of getting hurt as it involved no feelings. Slowly, she leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Clarke's blue eyes knowing what she had to do.

Clarke's breath hitched when she saw Lexa was leaning towards her. The look in the emerald eyes was making her weak at the knees. Quickly, she tightened her hold on Lexa's waist to keep herself upright. Her heart beating faster with anticipation. 

When she felt Lexa's breath hit her skin, she knew she was done for. Instantly, she closed her eyes soaking in the moment. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She didn't want the moment to end. The anticipation itself was making her melt into a puddle and Lexa hadn't even kissed her yet. Just the proximity of having Lexa so close to her body almost breathing in the same air was having such a big effect on her. She couldn't even pay much attention to her surroundings. In that moment, it was just her and Lexa. No one could come in between them. No one else mattered.

So many feelings coursed through her body and all the way down to her core. Never in her life has she felt such a strong pull towards a person than the current one she was experiencing. Her lips were slightly parted waiting for Lexa's plump lips to connect with her own. The excitement to finally taste Lexa's soft lips was killing her. Ontari didn't cross her mind one bit. The only person on her mind was Lexa. The name that has been constantly playing through her head for the last couple of weeks. 

"Ah." She gasped taking a deep breath in, thinking Lexa's lips were about to attach themselves onto her own. Quickly, she licked over her lips in case they had dried up from all the crying. She knew she looked like a mess having cried so much but she hoped Lexa didn't mind and she would still kiss her regardless of what she looked like. 

Before she could get carried away, she felt Lexa press the gentlest of kisses on her forehead. Even though the kiss wasn't on her lips, she melted into it. A spark ignited at the contact. She released a breath and enjoyed the feeling of Lexa's lips that were on her skin. The care Lexa was taking with her was making her fall even harder for her. Straight away she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist with her chin held up which was pressed against Lexa's chest allowing Lexa's lips to linger for a few more minutes. She understood why Lexa decided against kissing her. And she was fine with that. The anticipation had been killing her but she wasn't disappointed in the outcome. 

They remained locked in their position for what felt like hours. Neither one wanted to let go. Lexa's lips were still pressed firmly against Clarke's forehead they both had their eyes closed as they savoured their time together, staying in each other's arms.

No matter how hard it was for Lexa to resist Clarke, she knew that was the right choice to make. For the first time in a long time she has listened to her heart instead of her head. The fact that Clarke was vulnerable also played a part in swaying her decision. She knew it wouldn't have been right on her part to take advantage of such a sweet girl. Their moment will come if and when the universe allows. For right now, it just wasn’t the right time. She still needed time to get to know Clarke and let her feelings grow into their own. Let her heart lead her like it used to. And the feelings she has developed for Clarke, she's sure in time her heart would allow her to open up to Clarke about her past life and so forth. 

A while later, Lexa removed her lips from Clarke's head. She pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Clarke's face getting her to make eye contact. She didn't want Clarke to feel embarrassed or that she has done anything wrong. "Hey, look at me." She murmured with the softest of voices. When Clarke's blue eyes focused on her own, a small smile found its way onto her face. She was pleased that in the time it took for her to make her mind up about kissing Clarke, that Clarke had stopped crying. Her eyes were still bloodshot but no more tears were running down her face. 

"You are beautiful." She smiled broadly leaning forward and kissing Clarke's tear stained cheeks. She knew Clarke needed to hear something positive. Something meaningful. For all she knew someone must have hurt Clarke's feelings as she has never seen her cry. So, she wanted to make her feel better and she hoped her compliment would do just that. Even without make-up Clarke was still the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Both inside and out. And she deserved to know that at a time of need. 

Clarke looked down shyly. Since the first time Lexa told her she was beautiful, she hasn't forgotten it. Hearing the same words again brought those fluttering feelings back in her chest. She may have thought her feelings for Lexa only started to take course 2 weeks ago but in fact it was a couple days prior. It was the day she began thinking about how she would've preferred to have Ontari call her beautiful rather than say she looked beautiful. 

She has always been a sucker for compliments and Lexa had a way with words that catches her attention every time she speaks. Also, the fact that sometimes Lexa was a woman of a few words but when she does speak people tend to listen. And hearing such charming compliments was like music to Clarke's ears. She would never get tired of hearing such endearing words from Lexa. And after the past few hours, full of a roller coaster of emotions, she knew she needed to hear something empowering. To make her feel good about herself after what has happened. You are beautiful Clarke, she thought with the corners of her lips turned into a smile.

"There's the smile." Lexa teased, moving her hands down towards Clarke's lips and holding the corner of her lips into a smile.

"Stop." Clarke whined, trying to swat away Lexa's hands.

"Only if you promise me you won't cry anymore because I don't like seeing you cry. I love your smile." Lexa replied sweetly not realising she had moved her right thumb over Clarke's bottom lip. 

"I won't." Clarke replied barely above a whisper as she tried to contain her beating heart. Again, Lexa's touch was having a positive effect on her. Sending goose bumps all the way down to her core. Her breath hitched the longer Lexa kept running her thumb over her bottom lip making her look up at Lexa's own lips. She again wanted to kiss those kissable lips but she didn't have time to dwell on the fact as Lexa quickly retracted her hand you’d think she was burnt when she realised what she was doing. 

"Sorry." Lexa apologised, moving her hand away from Clarke's face. She moved a few steps back to put some distance between Clarke and herself needing to control her own emotions. Clarke didn't need someone who was sending her mixed signals. Whether Clarke voiced her thoughts, she knew for now Clarke needed her to be her friend and nothing else. She couldn't show weakness with her emotions especially when Clarke was so close to her. Clarke is taken remember that Lexa, she thought mentally chastising herself for almost giving into her emotions.

"It's okay Lex." Clarke responded moving a step closer to Lexa. She gave her that charming smile and was glad when Lexa returned her smile. Before she knew it, they were back in their original position. Without thinking, she got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. She still wanted Lexa to hold her. The feeling was too great to let go. She didn't want to be apart from her not if she can help it. 

"Just hold me please." She whispered her voice getting choked up in the end but she kept it together. She has done enough crying for one day and she didn't want Lexa to see her crying anymore. Instead she held onto Lexa’s neck as tightly as possible and enjoyed the feeling of having Lexa's protective arms wrapped around her waist. 

"I got you Clarke." Lexa murmured doing her duty as Clarke's friend even though deep down she knew it goes beyond that. She would hold onto Clarke for as long as she wanted if it was providing her with the comfort she required. "I'm here for you always." She added kissing the nook of Clarke's neck.

"I know." Clarke breathed out. Lexa was making it difficult for her to contain her emotions. The longer Lexa keeps leaving those tender kisses on her body, the harder it will become for her to control herself. She knew if Lexa's lingering touches continued any further, she would forget everything and just give into what she really wanted to do. Lexa's lips on her own. But for now, she’s learning to control herself knowing the end game is far bigger than a quick peck that would change their whole dynamic of their relationship in a heartbeat. She knew she wanted to be with Lexa but kissing her straight up wasn’t the right way to start their relationship. Especially, after she has just broken off her engagement. 

After a few minutes, they separated. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Lexa asked brushing Clarke's blonde locks behind her ears.

"I will be." Clarke answered with a small smile on her face.

"You want to talk about it?" Lexa asked trying to find out why Clarke had been crying. 

Suddenly, she noticed Clarke's left hand when Clarke was running her fingers through her hair. "Where's your ring?!" She whispered yelled not wanting to alarm Clarke. "Clarke? Did someone take it from you? Is that why you were crying? I promise you I'll get it back for you. Just tell who took it. Did you see their face?" She asked worriedly placing her hands on Clarke's shoulder giving her a little shake when Clarke didn't seem to be responding to her questions. "I want to help Clarke but you have to talk to me. No one gets away with hurting my friend." She tried again but still no response. "Stay here Clarke. I find it for you. Okay." She quickly kissed Clarke's temple before running off to find the culprit.

"Lexa wait!" Clarke shouted when Lexa was about half way down the alleyway. 

Lexa ran back to Clarke. She still had a worried facial expression on her face. "What's wrong Clarke? I promise you I'll get it back for you." She took Clarke's hand and charmly kissed the back of Clarke's hand but instantly Clarke pulled her hand away. It hurt to see Clarke avoid her affection but she didn’t let Clarke’s odd behaviour faze her. She could tell there was something extremely wrong for Clarke to act out like she did.

"No one took it Lexa. I broke off the engagement with Ontari." Clarke said through clenched teeth, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"What? Why? You love Ontari." Lexa was utterly bewildered. 

"She cheated on me Lex. I just saw her with another woman in the hotel." Clarke replied knowing that wasn't completely the whole reason why she broke things off with Ontari. Also, what she really wanted to add was she doesn't feel the same way about Ontari anymore because there's someone else in her life now. And that special someone was standing right in front her but she knew she couldn't say that. She hoped one day she would get to tell Lexa the truth.

"That bitch. I'm going to kill her!" Lexa spat out angrily fists clenched. Cheating was something she didn't agree with and the fact that Ontari had the audacity to cheat on someone as lovely and beautiful as Clarke was totally unacceptable. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Clarke like that. She thought Clarke and Ontari were happy but she thought wrong. Her initial judgement on Ontari was correct. She had given Ontari a chance to change her ways so many time but this was a low blow. No one inflicts pain on her people and gets away with it. And Clarke was part of her people. They are one collation.

"Don't Lex please. For me. She's not worth it. I just want to get out of here." Clarke sighed in defeat. She was thoroughly exhausted. All she wanted to do was lie-down somewhere so she could forget about her troubles for a while. Give her mind and heart time to recuperate.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Lexa asked calmly. She knew her anger wasn't going to solve anything and that it would only make things worse. Clarke needed her to be there for her and not go breaking down hotel room doors until she finds Ontari and beats her ass. 

"No, just take me with you." Clarke replied sadly. She didn’t want to face her best friends and family yet, knowing she has disappointed them. She should’ve heeded their warnings a long time ago instead of letting things get this far. But she knew her family weren’t the judgemental type so she could at least count of their support. For now, she just wanted to be with Lexa.

"Okay." Lexa smiled. She took off her sweatshirt handing it over to Clarke. "Put it on. I saw a paparazzi out front." She explained when Clarke looked at her with a confused facial expression.

"Thank you." Clarke returned the smile throwing the oversized sweatshirt over her head. 

"It's suits you." Lexa grinned. It felt right seeing Clarke wearing her clothes for a change even though they looked too big on her.

"I like it. It's smells of you." Clarke smiled broadly glad she managed to make Lexa blush when she inhaled Lexa’s sweet unique scent. The odour of urine and tobacco wasn’t quite as strong anymore.

"You can keep it if you want." Lexa replied shyly. She had used some of her wages to invest in a Chanel perfume to conceal the street odour knowing she couldn’t be going to work every day smelling like the streets. It’s not as if she had a problem with how she smelt before but now she has a job she knows, she has to be professional and look the part as well as smell the part. She still wasn’t used to the smell but it reminded her of Clarke so it wasn’t too bad.

"I just might." Clarke winked. 

The playful banter was a welcomed distraction after what Clarke had just revealed.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked when Lexa was pulling at the hood.

"There. No one will know it’s you." Lexa chuckled when she noticed how adorable Clarke looked with the big hood almost covering her whole face. 

"Seriously." Clarke pouted.

"Yep. It's for your own good remember." Lexa smiled with raised eyebrows. She knew that Clarke wouldn't want the paparazzi to hassle her after an emotional tough day.

"You're right let's go." Clarke agreed.

They walked side by side their hands brushing against each other. The third time it happened, Lexa decided to take a leap of faith. She grabbed a hold of Clarke's hand and entwined their fingers together. She held a loose grip in case Clarke wanted to let go. When Clarke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, her face lit up into the biggest most adorable smile Clarke has ever seen. Her smile grew even bigger if possible when she felt Clarke's lips pressed against her knuckles. This woman is something else, she thought with a giddy smile on her face.

Hand in hand, they walked down the busy streets of DC the paparazzi completely didn't recognise Clarke. To the whole world, they just looked like a typical couple walking down the street hand in hand. But to them, they were Clarke and Lexa walking hand in hand with wide grins on their faces and without a care in the world. Whatever happens next, it's up to them to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a day off yesterday. Enjoy :)

Chapter 19

The aftermath of Clarke's confession regarding her break up with Ontari, Lexa led Clarke back to her sleeping spot. Along the way she rang Anya to inform her she wouldn't be making it to her shift. Her excuse as she put it was 'someone important to me needs me right and I can't leave her alone' she didn't need to say anything more as Anya was understanding of her situation. Her boss was truly the best and she couldn't be more grateful. 

When they made it to Lexa's place, Clarke was amazed at how far Lexa has come. She noticed how Lexa had bought herself a new sleeping bag which was bigger and looked more comfy than her previous one along with a fluffy blanket as a cover up due to the still cold DC weather. The rest of the people along the street didn't pay much attention to her. Everyone was minding their own business with smiles on their faces and she could tell there was a shift in the atmosphere. Unlike last time where she had people eyeing her every move planning their attack to rob her of her belongings.

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked when she noticed Clarke was in her own world.

"Yeah. It's wonderful to see how everyone looks happier now. And I know that's all because of your kind and generous heart. I'm so proud of you Lex." Clarke smiled leaning forward to hug Lexa and then giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She has known all about how Lexa would use her wages every single day to buy food and other essentials to help her people. It was admirable to see. She could tell how the rest of the people now respected and looked up to Lexa a lot more than they used to before. She was becoming more than just a commander in her people's eyes.

"I know it's not much but I just want to do the best I can. And I hope one day they'll also want to change their lives for the better, which could then lead to a lot more people helping each other. We all wouldn't have to be homeless anymore." Lexa replied sincerely. For the past 2 weeks, she has been working every single day taking as many shifts as possible trying to save as much money as she could in order to rent an apartment. 

At Grounders, she would make great tips which she would then use the money to help her people. As for wages, after every shift she would protect her money with her life and wait until Jake would visit her the next morning to give it to him for safe keeping. She didn't have a bank account yet but she hoped to make one after having saved up enough money. She was appreciative of Jake as everyday she gets to know him, she sees him as a father figure in her life. The banter between the two also helped them maintain a great relationship. 

The many shifts Anya would grant her, she was very thankful for. She knew without Anya, she wouldn't be able to help as many people as she already was. Also, there was no complaints from her regarding her hourly rate as she knows it's more than what other professions get. She has become a natural in just a short amount of time making ‘adios motherfuckers’ left and right. But as they say with hard work everything is possible. She has proven that with the little experience she had before working at Grounders. 

Anya knew how much Lexa needed the money. She wasn't just helping Lexa because she saw her as a charity case but in fact Lexa was doing more of the helping on her part. This is because Lexa had become one of her most liked bartenders. With Lexa behind the bar she has been able to attract more regulars and she wasn't complaining that a majority of them were from the female counterpart. 

"I'm sure everything you’re doing will cause a chain reaction and more people will be inspired by your story." Clarke said earnestly. 

"I sure hope so too." Lexa replied, gesturing for Clarke to sit on the soft blanket.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled, sitting down. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two neither one knowing what to do or say. They sat next to each other and watched people pass by with a nod of acknowledgement towards Lexa as a show of respect. Word had spread even more throughout the streets about the fierce and now generous commander. The level of respect for Lexa was at an all-time high. No one has had the courage to try to pick a fight with her. She was their commander and no one would defy her orders and rules.

"So what do you want to do?" Lexa asked, moving closer to Clarke so their shoulders were touching.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not ready to go home yet. I'm happy to be here with you." Clarke replied with a smile on her face, turning to face Lexa. She reached for one of Lexa's hand and entwined their fingers once again before placing them onto her lap. Silently, she fiddled with Lexa's fingers needing to feel connected to Lexa. Her hands were both calloused but soft at the same. All in all, they were very Lexa. She was tempted to tell Lexa how she feels but she knew it wasn't the right time. When the time comes she'll know and she hoped Lexa would feel the same way about her.

"You know it's not your fault what happened." Lexa murmured, reaching forward with her other hand that Clarke wasn't holding and cupped Clarke's cheek. Her anger towards Ontari was reaching a new level high as she watched how sad and deflated Clarke looked. She can only imagine what she would do to Ontari the next time she sees her. She still couldn't wrap her head around what could've possessed Ontari to cheat on someone like Clarke. 

"I know but it still hurts. I thought she loved me. You don't do something like that to someone you love. What if she has been cheating on me since we started our relationship? And I was too stupid to notice the signs." Clarke responded avoiding making eye contact. 

"You're not stupid so don't say that. This wasn't your fault but Ontari's. She didn't appreciate you and I'm sure there are many others who will. They'll see the beauty that you are and never want to let you go." Lexa replied earnestly as she gently caressed Clarke's cheek. She stared at Clarke with her loving green eyes hoping Clarke could see beyond what she's trying to imply.

"You think so?" Clarke asked shyly. She felt stupid for trusting Ontari for so many years to only have their relationship end with her cheating on her. Even though she was going to break up with her regardless whether she was cheating, she didn't want their relationship to end on such a sore note. She wanted to maintain a close bond with Ontari for Madi's sake but that doesn’t seem possible anymore.

"I know so." Lexa answered. "If it was me I wouldn't let you go." She added mumbling under her breath. 

Unfortunately, Clarke didn't register Lexa's words as she began to panic thinking about what would happen to Madi now her relationship with Ontari is over. Her relationship with Madi's grandparents wasn't that good and now this with Ontari, it would only get worse. Tears began flowing down her face imagining them keeping her away from seeing Madi. "Oh my God! What will happen to Madi?" She cried.

"Hey come on now. Remember no more tears." Lexa said pulling Clarke closer to her side for a hug. She knows how close Madi is to Clarke and how Clarke sees Madi as her daughter. She couldn't imagine what Clarke must be going through knowing the possibility of never seeing Madi again.

"I can't lose her Lex." Clarke sobbed clinging onto Lexa's shirt and melting into her touch.

"You won't." Lexa replied, kissing the top of Clarke's head. She pulled away from Clarke's embrace and placed her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "Don't cry beautiful." She grinned eliciting a small giggle from Clarke. 

"I can't help it Lex. Madi is like my own daughter. What if they stop me from seeing her? That would break me." Clarke replied running her fingers through her hair.

"We'll fight for her Clarke. I promise you." Lexa responded. She wasn't promising she would bring Madi back but what she was promising was she would go to the ends of the earth to fight alongside Clarke to make sure the little girl was in Clarke's life one way or another.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled knowing what Lexa was promising. Together she felt they could accomplish anything as long as she had her friends and family by her side then anything is possible. She would fight for Madi with everything that she has.

"You're welcome. Think about the positives rather than focusing on the negatives. The negatives won't get you anyway and they'll only make you sad and I don't like seeing you sad." Lexa smiled gently placing Clarke's hair behind her ears.

"Positive thinking. I can do that." Clarke returned the smile leaning into Lexa's side. 

They stayed like that for a while until Clarke fell asleep. Exhaustion of what the day has brought so far finally catching up to her. 

"Hey sleepy head." Lexa whispered gently trying to rouse Clarke awake knowing sleeping against her shoulder wouldn't be that comfortable.

"No let me sleep." Clarke groaned leaning even further against Lexa and wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist refusing to move.

"I know Clarke. You take my sleeping bag. It'll be a lot more comfortable than my shoulder." Lexa replied kissing Clarke's temple.

"Okay but you'll have to join me." Clarke responded groggily. 

"Erm nah I'm good. I'll keep an eye out for you." Lexa replied nervously. She could only imagine what would happen if Clarke slept so close to her. The sleeping bag was big enough for two but she didn't want to risk get too close to Clarke knowing it would trigger her not so little commander. Usually sleeping next to a beautiful woman such as Clarke, her not so little commander loves to make an appearance and she has no control over it when it happens. 

"Non-sense. It's big enough for both of us. You're sleeping with me." Clarke stated leaving no room for Lexa to complain.

"Fine." Lexa huffed. She looked towards her jeans mouthing 'behave yourself' before gently removing Clarke from her side and helping her get into the sleeping bag. Once Clarke was comfortable she got in herself and threw the fluffy blanket over themselves.

"I'm not going to bite you Lex." Clarke chuckled when she noticed Lexa was keeping her distance. 

"Sorry." Lexa moved closer to Clarke but not too close that they were touching. She kept her hands to herself to be more respectful of Clarke's own personal space but Clarke seemed to have other ideas of her own. 

"Hold me." Clarke instructed, pulling Lexa's arm over her waist so she was the little spoon and Lexa was the big spoon. This was always her favourite position for someone to hold her while she slept. As soon as she felt Lexa's body pressed against her back, she released a breath of content. It felt so much better having Lexa's big protective arms around her body than it ever did when Ontari would hold her. The fact that she felt safe that nothing would happen to her as she slept was even better. She could enjoy the feeling of Lexa's front pressed against her back completely forgetting about her problems. 

"Sleep tight beautiful." Lexa whispered giving into her want. There was no way she would deny Clarke and she always loved holding her in her arms. Having Clarke so close to her body was the best feeling in the world making her forget about everything else in the world and just focus on Clarke. She nuzzled her head against Clarke's neck and tightened her hold around Clarke's waist. 

"Kiss me." Clarke breathed out needing to feel Lexa's lips on her skin. With Lexa's head so close to her neck all she could think about was having her lips on her neck.

"Goodnight Clarke." Lexa obliged pressing a soft kiss against Clarke's neck. Her lips lingered for a few seconds before she pulled back and nestled her head into Clarke's neck.

"Night Lex." Clarke replied with a goofy smile on her face as she could still feel Lexa's lips on her skin.

\-----

The following morning as predicted, Lexa woke up with a morning wood. "Fuck!" She muttered under her breath, trying to pull her arm away from Clarke's waist so she could create some distance between Clarke and herself. But just her luck, Clarke didn't seem to be letting go. 

Clarke appeared to be rather enjoying herself as she pulled Lexa's hand tighter around her waist. She even pushed back against Lexa's front but Lexa was quick enough to push her butt back so Clarke wouldn't feel what was threatening to come out of her pants. 

Lexa was in an awkward position but she knew she couldn't let Clarke feel what was between her pants. She could only imagine what Clarke's reaction would be. She knows Clarke wouldn't be too freaked out about seeing her not so little commander but she was still scared for Clarke to find out that she was also intersex. The only person that she has ever told personally about her secret was Costia. Finn had found out for himself when he was being nosy and fell upon her personal foster care file. The women that she has had sex with usually find out for themselves when they get to do the do. She has never told them personally before hand. Therefore, she didn't want Clarke to find out by accident. Clarke was someone very important to her and she wanted to be the one to tell her but not like this. She wasn't ready yet.

"Clarke wake up." She murmured softly against Clarke's neck with her butt still pressed away from Clarke in case Clarke decided to push herself even further against her front.

"No." Clarke groaned trying to get more contact with Lexa as she pushed back but didn't feel anything. "Lex, move closer." She mumbled needed to feel Lexa closer to her body.

"It's time to get you home Clarke. Wake up." Lexa replied standing her ground knowing if she lets her guard down Clarke was more than likely going to feel the bulge on the front of her pants.

"Ugh. You're no fun." Clarke huffed, turning around to face Lexa. 

"Wow." Lexa's eyes widened at the sight before her. She placed her hands of either side of Clarke's head keeping her body upright and stared down at Clarke’s beautiful post sleep form. How does she manage to look stunning so early in the morning, she thought with a wide grin on her face.

"What? Do I look that bad?" Clarke asked with a timid smile knowing her hair was a mess. 

"You look gorgeous." Lexa replied without missing a beat. 

"Really." Clarke was completely caught off guard.

"Yes. You're beautiful as ever." Lexa replied with a beaming smile on her face. 

"Thanks." Clarke responded with a shy smile looking down at her feet.

"No need to be shy Clarke. I'm sure you get a lot of people telling you how beautiful you are." Lexa chuckled lifting Clarke chin up not understanding why Clarke would always shy away from her compliments.

"Not really. You're the only person that actually makes me believe that I am beautiful. So, thank you." Clarke replied sincerely. Just because she's a model doesn't mean people always throw compliments her way. She would get a few from time to time but she would never believe them as they always seemed forced in order to make the models perform better to give great pictures if they were told they looked beautiful. But somehow coming from Lexa's lips makes the compliments that more believable. Lexa didn't have anything to gain unlike the photographers/directors she has worked with in the past, her ex fiancée included. 

"Well I'm happy to be your one." Lexa winked. The beautiful sight of Clarke had completely made her forget about her certain problem down under. She quickly looked down her pants and was relieved that she wasn't showing as much. She released a big sigh of relief and got out of the sleeping bag helping Clarke in the process. "Here." She handed Clarke a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste followed by a bottle of water to rinse off afterwards.

"Where am I supposed to brush my teeth?" Clarke asked with a confused facial expression on her face.

"There." Lexa pointed to a drain near the corner of the street.

"Seriously that's what you guys do?!" Clarke whispered yelled.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Lexa furrowed her eyebrows becoming defensive of her people.

"Of course, not. I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't really think much about what your life is really like living in the streets. I'm not judging you or anything I'm just in awe." Clarke replied honestly. 

"Sorry." Lexa apologised knowing she shouldn't have reacted so quickly.

"It's okay Lex. I think you’re incredible. After all that you've been through, you still manage to be an amazing and humble person. I admire that." Clarke replied with smile giving Lexa a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks. Come on let's go." Lexa smiled helping Clarke to her feet. 

Once she was on her feet, they walked side by side up to the drain. Quickly, they brushed their teeth and rinsed their mouths after. It felt awkward for Clarke to brush her teeth out in the open but she didn't let it show. She knows it's not something she'll get used to but if Lexa and the others have been doing it most of their life, then it can't be that bad. The more time she gets to spend with Lexa, she learns more things about life of those who live in the streets. It's all fascinating and she couldn't be prouder of how far the people have come with their lives so far.

Afterwards, Lexa led Clarke back towards the Azgeda Hotel parking lot. They were holding hands with Clarke leaning onto Lexa's side for comfort.

"I promise you, I won't let Ontari get anywhere near you." Lexa reassured Clarke. She could tell Clarke felt uneasy about going back to the hotel as she didn't want to have to face Ontari especially after what happened. 

"I know." Clarke gave Lexa a small smile and then leaned even further into her side her grip tightening on Lexa's hand.

"I got you Clarke." Lexa said kissing Clarke's temple the closer they got to the hotel. 

Thankfully, when they made it to the parking lot, they didn't bump into Ontari along the way. 

"You want me to drive?" Lexa asked when she noticed Clarke looked a bit shaken up. It has been a long time since she's driven a car but as they say it's like riding a bike so hoped that was still true.

"Please." Clarke smiled giving Lexa the keys.

"Okay." Lexa took the keys and opened the door for Clarke. 

"Thanks." Clarke grinned at the gentlewoman like gesture, giving Lexa a peck on the cheek.

Lexa blushed. She hid her blush well as she run over to the driver's side. "Okay this can't be that hard." She mentally psyched herself up before pushing the key into the ignition.

"You'll be fine Lexa. I trust you to get us home safely." Clarke said placing a reassuring hand onto Lexa's hand that was on the steering wheel. 

"I will Clarke." Lexa smiled and then started off the engine. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as she thought. It did indeed felt like riding a bike. She got the hang of driving the BMW in no time. Throughout the drive they made small talk and at some point, Clarke surprised Lexa when she began to rap along to The Notorious B.I.G. - Juicy that was playing on the radio.

"Wow, she can wrap too." Lexa chuckled which in turn caused Clarke to punch her arm as she thought she was making fun of her.

"Of course I can. I'm a woman with many talents." Clarke replied sassily with a snap of the fingers having successfully rapped to the full song before the next tune came up.

"I can see that." Lexa shook her head with a smile. She was glad to see a smile back on Clarke's face.

"Can I ask you something?" Clarke asked seriously. This question had been on her mind throughout the day but she never had the courage to ask Lexa fearing what the answer would be. They were at a red light so she thought it was the best time as ever to ask her impending question.

"Sure. What's up?" Lexa turned to face Clarke, giving her full attention. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Clarke blurted out turning away from Lexa scared to know the answer.

Lexa just broke down into a fit of laughter. She thought it was something serious and she definitely wasn't expecting Clarke to ask such a question. 

"Stop laughing." Clarke pouted playfully slapping Lexa's thigh.

"Sorry. But I just wasn't expecting that." Lexa chuckled still not able to stop laughing.

"Fine don't answer it." Clarke huffed in frustration crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey look at me." Lexa reached for Clarke's hand over the console. Once she got Clarke's attention she spoke again. "To answer your question, no I don't have a girlfriend." She answered with a small smile on her face.

"What about that blonde woman I saw you kissing her." Clarke replied confused by the revelation.

"Kissing who?" Lexa responded not sure who Clarke was talking about. She hasn't kissed anyone but then it clicked. "Was it yesterday you saw me with her?" She asked.

"Yeah across Sweet Palace." Clarke replied.

"She's definitely not my girlfriend. I met her at Grounders. Her name is Diana. She's a great woman but she’s not girlfriend material. If you would've paid close attention you would've seen that she was the one who kissed me and I pushed her away straight after it happened. I'm not ready to be with anyone yet. When the time comes I might ask you out on a date instead." Lexa responded with a wink at the end acting like she wasn't being serious but deep she knew she wanted to ask Clarke out on a date one fine day.

"You can take me out on a date anytime." Clarke winked knowing full well Lexa wasn't expecting such a bold response. 

"Huh!" Lexa blushed profusely, her own joke backfired on her.

"You heard me." Clarke flicked her hair proudly turning away from Lexa. 

"Clarke?" Lexa whined needing Clarke to repeat herself so she wasn't hearing things.

"It's green Lex. Take me home." Clarke replied holding back her laugh. 

"That was just cruel." Lexa pouted pressing on the gas. 

"You love it." Clarke giggled. She was happy with how her question turned out. After all, it turned out she has nothing to worry about but everything to gain. She wasn't sure if Lexa was joking or not but she was excited at the prospect of Lexa possibly taking her out on a what she hoped would be a romantic date.

Minutes later, they arrived at the Griffin manor. Lexa parked by Abby's Jaguar. Every time she sees Abby's car, she’s like a kid at Christmas as her excitement never gets old. She run over to Clarke's side and opened the door for. "You ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Come on let's face the music." Clarke murmured linking their fingers together for support. They walked hand in hand up the pathway. Nervously, Clarke rang the door bell and waited for someone to open the door. As soon as the door was opened, Jake was stood on the other side with his arms folded over his chest and his facial expression unreadable. 

"Well, well, well. What have you done with my daughter?" Jake asked seriously noticing that they were holding hands and Clarke still had the same clothes on as yesterday.

"I can explain sir." Lexa replied feeling nervous under the man's gaze. She was about to let go of Clarke’s hand but Clarke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, refusing to let go. Before she could explain herself to Jake, behind Jake she noticed Ontari making her way towards them. Instinctively, her hold on Clarke's hand also tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> P.S. Any name suggestions for Lexa's package instead of me calling it 'Lexa's not so little commander' lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are too funny. When the time comes the name of Lexa's package will be revealed ;) Thanks to all those who gave suggestions. Without further adieu enjoy ;) 
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY :)

Chapter 20

"Well I'm waiting." Jake said still with a serious tone in his voice and arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad nothing happened okay, so just leave it." Clarke replied not realising Ontari was still headed their way. She was slightly taken aback by her dad's odd behaviour towards Lexa. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything that Lexa must have done to piss off her dad. He looked serious to her and she can only imagine what must have happened. 

"It doesn't look like nothing happened to me. Lexa, I'm talking to you, so answer me." Jake ignored Clarke and waved his hand in front of Lexa to get her attention. He had so many questions for the both of them but he knew Clarke wasn't going to tell him the truth. The fact that he now has a close bond with Lexa, he was trusting her that she wouldn't lie to him. 

Lexa was too focused on Ontari that Jake's nor Clarke's words seemed to be registering. She had thought about this moment when she would come face to face with the woman who broke her friend's heart. Clarke may be more than a friend but for right now she saw her as her best friends and she would make sure she protects her from Ontari. She had promised Clarke she would keep Ontari away from her and she was hell bent to ensure she kept her promise. 

At the pace Ontari was approaching them, she could tell she would be in front of them in no time. She was glad for the moment that Clarke hadn't noticed Ontari or else she doesn't know what she would've done. She didn't want to have to choose between her promise and comforting Clarke but the fact that they were at Clarke's parents’ house, she knows her parents would have the comforting part handled so she only has to worry about keeping Ontari away from Clarke. 

"Babe! I was so worried about you!" Ontari made her presence known acting as if nothing has happened between Clarke and herself. After Clarke had ran out on her she had decided to go back to the Griffins' manor to make things right with Clarke but she didn't find her. Instead, she informed Clarke's friends and family that Clarke just disappeared on her and that she could be missing. That was her excuse knowing she couldn't tell them the truth. She even went so far as to call the police but was told she had to wait 24 hours to report a missing person. Being in the good books of Clarke's friends and family, she knew her chances to get back together with Clarke would be high. She was surprised that none of them questioned her and Jake also believed her lies. 

Everyone was worried about Clarke that’s why they believed anything that Ontari told them. Raven and Octavia had enlightened Jake and Abby about their conversation with Clarke so they were convinced that maybe their daughter had in fact run away. Their emotions were all over the place and when Clarke wasn't picking up her phone, they were becoming even more concerned. 

"What are you doing here?" Clarke spat out angrily. She tightened her grip on Lexa's hand to reassure herself that Lexa was with her. If Ontari were to try anything then Lexa would be her knight and shining armour. She wasn't ready to face Ontari so close after finding out she has been cheating on her. They still had so many important things to talk about, one of the main ones being Madi but right now, she wasn't ready. The wound in her heart was still too fresh. She still needed time to get over her heartbreak, which is why she was thankful that back at the hotel Lexa didn't kiss her. She wasn't ready to start anything with anyone and seeing Ontari again just brought all the hurt back. Reminding her why she wasn't ready to give her heart to anyone else only end up being heart broken. Lexa was her friend and that's she'll focus on for the time being.

"I missed you so much baby." Ontari smiled at Clarke completely ignoring Lexa who was stood next to her ex fiancée. She was a woman with a one-track mind and she hoped Clarke has forgiven her, so they could get back to living happily ever after. Back the hotel, Clarke had caught her in a moment of weakness, which she promised herself would never happen again. She's known for breaking her promises so who's to say she won't to do it again. 

"Don't come anywhere near me. I want nothing to do with you!" Clarke shouted. Tears were welling up in her eyes but she refused to let them flow freely.

"Honey what's wrong. We've all been worried about you. Ontari told us that you were missing." Jake said slightly confused by her daughter’s outrage. He wasn't expecting such an angry reaction from his daughter. He expected Clarke to run into Ontari's arms and they would be disgusting in front him, so he was thoroughly confused. 

"Missing?" Clarke asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah. Ontari came looking for you. We were all worried and you weren't even picking up your phone when we called." Jake replied moving to stand next to Clarke and placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder. He led Clarke and Lexa towards the living room where everyone else was gathered Ontari following behind the duo.

"I bet that’s what she told you." Clarke scoffed under her breath. She should've known that was what Ontari would've told her parents instead of telling them the truth about what really happened.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetie." Abby smiled in relief when she noticed her daughter walking into the living room. She moved towards Clarke and hugged her tightly in a motherly embrace.

Clarke still had her hold on Lexa's hand refusing to let go. 

"Clarke. Oh my God!" Raven and Octavia ran over to their best friend and engulfed her in a group hug which also included Lexa as Clarke still didn't want to let her hand go. 

"I'm fine. I spent the whole night with Lexa so I was safe." Clarke said without missing a beat, easing everyone's worries.

"Oh thank God." Abby breathed out kissing her daughter’s forehead. "Thank you for looking out for her." She added giving Lexa a thankful hug.

"You what?!" Ontari yelled breaking her charade. Suddenly, she acknowledged Lexa's presence in the room. Her act of being worried barely a couple of minutes in front of Clarke. She had known she wasn't going to last long knowing Clarke would reveal the truth sooner or later but hearing that her fiancée (ex) spent the night with Lexa just made her blood boil with anger. Her ego wasn't going to let Lexa win. In her eyes, Clarke was still hers and she would do whatever it takes to ensure Lexa doesn't get Clarke. 

"You heard her. She spent the night with Lexa. You should be grateful Lexa kept her safe." Raven said trying to hide the smirk threatening to show on her face. She had expected Ontari to take Clarke's words to mean something else rather than see truth. Ontari had such a short temper that little things tend to wind her up. From what she has seen Ontari she could tell she doesn’t appreciate Lexa's presence, so she knew it wouldn't take long for her civil act to break.

"Seriously Clarke. Tell me nothing happened between you two. Please." Ontari murmured. She kept her voice low knowing shouting wouldn't get her anywhere with Clarke. When she looked down to take Clarke's hand in hers, she saw that Lexa was holding Clarke's hand. Her anger was close to flying through the roof. How dare she hold my fiancée's hand, she thought through clenched teeth. But she bit her tongue waiting for Clarke’s reply.

"What's it to you? We are done. Over. Just stay the hell away from me." Clarke spat out showing Ontari her now empty ring finger to make her point.

"No way! The wedding is cancelled?!" Jake whispered yelled, trying to contain his excitement but he wasn't quiet at all.

"You chose Lexa?" Octavia's eyes widened in surprise also giddy to find out about the new revelation.

"I di-" Clarke didn't get to finish her sentence when her best friends and her dad engulfed both Lexa and herself in a group hug squealing words of elation. 

"Great choice Clarke." Raven winked at the duo with an approving pat to Lexa's shoulder.

While all that was going on, Lexa was busy keeping her an eye on Ontari. She hadn't registered what or why Clarke's dad and friends were hugging her. She was till on guard making sure she kept Ontari away from Clarke. So far, she has allowed Ontari to speak to Clarke but at a distance. She wasn't going to let her get anywhere close to her Clarke knowing how Clarke felt about Ontari. 

"I knew it. All this time you were just pretending you didn't feel anything for Lexa. I should've cheated on your ass a lot sooner." Ontari said with a chuckle knowing she had hit a nerve with Clarke. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Jake asked his voice serious once again. He was sure he wasn't hearing things. If what he suspects to be true, then Ontari has lost all respect from him not that he had any for her to start with. All his assumptions about Ontari would be proven right but deep down he wished he wouldn’t be right for his daughter’s sake.

Ontari ignored Jake and carried on making accusations about Clarke. "You're such a hypocrite Clarke. You were shouting at me when all this you were too busy being a horny slut with this weirdo. Was she better than me? Or did you miss this? You know no one will ever give it to the way I do." Ontari smirked palming her bulge, sending a wink Clarke’s way. She was sinking even low that anyone could've imagined. The tears flowing down Clarke's face didn't seem to get through to her to apologise for saying such hurtful words. Not once did it click that what she was saying couldn’t be taken back.

"You pig!" Jake shouted he was about to launch himself forward to throw Ontari out of his house when he felt Lexa grip onto his waist. 

"I got this. You take care of Clarke for me. Please." Lexa whispered against his ear pleading with him to let her handle Ontari. She had seen and heard enough coming from Ontari’s dirty mouth. She couldn't believe how low Ontari went with defaming Clarke. And the fact that she called her a 'weirdo' once again was all the leverage she needed to give Ontari a piece of her mind. "Apologise to her right now or so help me God." She gripped Ontari by collar and pushed her hard slamming the back of her head against the wall.

"She can suck my dick for all I care." Ontari smiled smugly ignoring the pain on the back of her head. "You wo-" She didn't get time to finish her sentence when she felt Lexa's head connect with her nose. Instantly, blood oozed out of her nose as Lexa had just broken her nose.

"I warned you!" Lexa spat out, watching Ontari double over in pain.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ontari shouted. Fuelled by anger and adrenaline, she quickly got to her feet and launched herself at Lexa. She speared Lexa by wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and pushing her shoulder hard into Lexa's mid drift sending them both to the ground in a heap. Once Lexa was on the ground, she straddled her waist and began a series of punches to Lexa's face. Some punches connected but some Lexa was able to block.

Lexa was pinned to the floor so it was hard for her to get the upper hand. 

"Stop this right now!" Abby shouted placing her hand over Ontari's shoulder to get her off Lexa but she didn't seem to be listening.

Ontari shoved Abby back sending her flying to the floor groaning in pain.

"Abby!" Lexa shouted thankful Raven and Octavia came to Abby’s aid. Just as much as Jake was like a father in her life right now, Abby was also like a mother to her. Abby wasn't going to replace her own mother but the motherly affection she has receive from Abby reminded her of her dear mother and no one lays a finger on her mom. With all her might she pushed Ontari back and elbowed her in the face getting her off her waist. She now had the upper hand. Instead of pinning Ontari to the floor, she waited for Ontari to get to her feet. She was going to show her who's boss now.

"You made a big mistake laying your finger on Abby." She glared at Ontari fists clenched. 

"Fuck you!" Ontari spat out blood. 

"I'd rather not." Lexa replied with a smirk on her face. She didn't give Ontari time to think about her next move as she threw punch after punch at her. There was no way for Ontari to block her fierce blows of attack. It was blow after blow. In a matter of seconds Ontari already had a swollen eye and still had a broken nose. 

Once Lexa was satisfied that Ontari has had enough, she kneed her right to the jaw making her groan out in pain. She then gripped her by her collar and held her against the wall again. "Are you ready to say sorry?" She asked through clenched teeth. The temptation to punch her again was very high. After hearing the number of insults Ontari said about Clarke and after seeing her push Abby away, who was like a mother to her, was making her want to land more blows to teach Ontari a lesson so she doesn’t think twice about disrespecting women. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around what Ontari said especially to a woman knowing she herself has a daughter. Was she teaching little Madi that it's alright to degrade a woman? Well she wasn't going to stand for that.

"Fuck y-" Ontari didn't get time to finish her sentence as Lexa headed butted her once again making her wince in pain as Lexa’s head connected once again with her already broken nose.

"How about now?" Lexa asked her fist ready to land another blow. "I asked you a question!" She yelled in Ontari's face instilling fear in her. She was in full commander mode and she knew Ontari wouldn't take long to give up. "ANSWER ME!" She shouted shaking Ontari’s shoulder. 

"Okay stop please." Ontari pleaded holding her arms up in surrender.

"Start with Abby." Lexa gestured towards Abby who was sat on the couch next to Raven and Octavia. She looked a bit shaken up but she could tell Clarke’s best friends had it handled. 

"I'm sorry Abby." Ontari said quietly refusing to make eye contact knowing she’s not in Abby’s good books anymore. Abby was the only who has fully supported her relationship with Clarke and she has now completely ruined it.

"Good. Now get your ass over there." Lexa sent a small smile Abby’s way before gesturing towards the hallway leading up to Clarke's room where Jake had taken Clarke as he didn't want her to witness such violence. "Let's go!" She ordered pushing Ontari towards the room. Once they made it to the room, she knocked gently and waited for Jake to open the door.

"Who is it?" Jake called out from behind the door.

"It's me Lexa!" she shouted back.

When Jake opened the door, Lexa avoided making eye contact not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. Even though Ontari deserved the beating she gave her, she didn't know how Jake would've wanted her to handle the situation. She just hoped she hasn't let him down but for now she'll focus on Clarke.

"Clarke..." She said softly. It was heart breaking having to see Clarke in a foetus position on the bed as little sniffles escaped from her body. It reminded her of the first time they met where Clarke was at her most vulnerable state. "It's me Clarke." She whispered placing a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder hoping she would turn around. 

Luckily, at Lexa’s touch Clarke was able to recognise her. Instantly, Clarke threw her arms around her neck and sobbed against Lexa’s neck. "Shh don't cry beautiful." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's neck ignoring the pain coursing through her body. She held onto Clarke for a while until their moment was interrupted by Ontari.

"I'm sorry Clarke." Ontari apologised. Watching the woman, she loves crying her eyes out all because of her was pulling at her heart strings. She knows after what she's said to Clarke that there was no turning back for them. There was no excuse for actions but again, she has let her anger control her actions. She could tell that Clarke and Lexa had a close relationship and there was no way she could compete with that. Wordlessly, she walked out of the room leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Again, she has no one to blame but herself for causing pain to Clarke. To someone she loves.

"Clarke she's gone." Lexa said softly rubbing her hands on Clarke's back who was still nuzzled against her neck.

"Thank you." Clarke gave Lexa a small smile when she pulled away from the embrace. But as soon as she noticed Lexa's face, her eyes widened. Lexa had a deep cut at the corner of her eyebrow and a busted lip, which were still bleeding. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed running her fingers through Lexa's cuts and bruises.

"You should've seen Ontari." Lexa chuckled trying to play it off cool.

"It's not funny Lexa. You could've been seriously hurt." Clarke scolded with a serious facial expression still caressing Lexa’s injured but still beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Clarke but she deserved it. No one gets to insult my friends. I value my promises and I was holding my end of the deal. She won't come anywhere near you unless you allow it." Lexa replied earnestly. 

"I'm thankful for that but are you always going to resort to violence when someone insults your friends?" Clarke questioned with a raised eyebrow. She loves Lexa's protective side but she could tell there's something that Lexa is hiding relating to her being violent and always getting into fights.

"All my life since my mother's death, I've had to fight for myself. People would treat me differently and I always used to hate the feeling of hopelessness. So, one day I decided to stand up for myself. I fought back and I haven't stopped ever since. I'm proud of who I am and I've lived by the principles my mom brought me up with. Now when it comes to the people I care about, I'll fight for them too. I don't like injustice or mistreat of others. We're all equal and no one is better than anyone else. The way Ontari behaved with you is totally unacceptable. No one should treat a woman like that let alone you. You deserve the world Clarke." Lexa replied honestly. It's the first time she's given Clarke a tiny glimpse into her life in the system. The injustice she's had to face and witness are what have turned her into the woman she is today. 

"I...lo-" Clarke didn't get a chance to finish what she was hoping to say as they were interrupted by Abby. Hearing Lexa speak with so much love and passion for the people she cares about made her want to let her know that she cares about her too. That she also has someone who will fight for her. In the short amount of time that they've known each other, there has been so many uncertainties but one thing is for certain is that she wants Lexa by her side. It's painful to have to watch Lexa hurt and bruised because who knows one day Lexa could come back to her with a life-threatening injury and there is nothing she can do to help.

"Abby are you okay?" Lexa asked moving towards the older woman but was stopped when she held her hand up.

"The police are here to see you." Abby informed seriously. 

"What?" Clarke asked completely shocked by the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops any suggestions :P
> 
> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this turned out so I'd really like to know people's views on this. Thanks
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> KEEP THOSE KUDOS AND COMMENTS COMING! :D

Chapter 21

"The police." Lexa repeated, nervously rubbing her hands on her sides. 

As usual, she didn't let her nervousness show as she didn't want Clarke to have to worry about her. Her first thought as to who might have called the cops went straight to Ontari. "That bitch." She mumbled quietly under her breath mentally berating herself. She couldn’t believe she had let her go without talking things out to make sure neither one would call the police. They were both to blame for causing the fight, so she hoped the police would be lenient with her. Hopefully, they could come to an agreement to suit her best as she has no prior convictions. Her slate was clean until Ontari happened it seems.

"Lexa," Clarke turned towards her friend and cupped her cheeks. Tears were again already welling up in her eyes knowing she was to blame for what happened. Ontari was at her house to see her after all and if she didn't drag Lexa into her mess then Lexa wouldn't possibly be getting arrested. "I'm so sorry." She apologised, softly caressing Lexa's cheeks not knowing what she could do make the situation better. The woman was already battered and bruised for her and now she could possibly face jail time. She really has done a number on Lexa.

"It's not your fault Clarke. I'll be okay I promise." Lexa gave Clarke a small reassuring smile and then placed her hands on either side of Clarke's face. She hated seeing Clarke sad and she wished she could do something to make things better. But due to the impending discussions with the police, her brain couldn't think of anything. Instead, she went for "remember no crying okay," with another smile, leaning forward and kissing Clarke's temple hoping it was enough to appease the blonde. No one deserved to cry as much as Clarke already has all in the last 24 hours.

"I don't want you to go. We should've never come back here in the first place. I should've known Ontari would’ve come here looking for me. Now look at what has happened. I'm so sorry Lexa." Clarke apologised again her voice breaking up at the end. She knew Lexa wouldn't blame her and that's sweet of her but she still can't help it but blame herself. Her emotions were getting to her and she wished she could do something to stop the cops from taking her Lexa away.

"Honey..." Abby interrupted but it didn't seem to work as Clarke and Lexa were in their own little world yet again. It was cute to watch. So instead, she stood there and watched waiting for her chance to speak again when her daughter and Lexa would actually listen to her.

"Don't say that Clarke. You need your family around you especially at a time like this. Don't worry about me, I'm sure things will work themselves out." Lexa said wiping away the single tear that had fallen down Clarke's cheek.

"You're my family too Lexa." Clarke responded without missing a beat. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and melted into her chest refusing to let her go. "I don't want you to go." She mumbled against Lexa's chest fisting the back of Lexa's sweatshirt.

"I have to Clarke." Lexa replied kissing the top of Clarke's head and wrapping her arms her shoulders for one final hug before letting go. She didn't want to make things any harder than they already were. "I have to go." She repeated herself with a final kiss goodbye to Clarke's forehead but Clarke was still refusing to let her go. "Clarke..." She whispered her voice almost getting choked up. She has never been to jail and seeing Clarke refusing to let her go was only making her more scared. Quickly, she cleared her throat to not let her emotions get in the way. She needed to be strong for Clarke and for herself or else she wouldn’t last a day in jail.

Clarke removed herself from Lexa’s body but still held onto her wrist delaying the inevitable and acknowledged her mother's presence. "Mom, why are you doing this?" she questioned with furrowed eyebrows and pouted lips. Her brain was in overdrive. She didn't fully understand the situation but as her mom was the one who came to inform them about the cops, her mind jumped to conclusions that it was Abby who called the cops on Lexa. Her mother hated violence and the fact that Lexa fought in her house she knew her mother wouldn't have liked it. Hence why straight away, she assumed Abby was the culprit for calling the cops.

"Honey listen to me." Abby replied reaching out to place a motherly hand on top of Clarke's shoulder.

"No mom why are doing this? Lexa was only trying to help me. Please don't let them send her to jail. She deserves better than that. Please don't do this." Clarke pleaded shrugging off Abby's touch and wrapping her arms Lexa's left arm.

Lexa could tell there was something important Abby needed to say and Clarke needed to listen instead of jumping to conclusions. "Let her speak Clarke." She said gently running her right hand up and down Clarke's arms. 

"But she's taking you away." Clarke pouted with sad eyes, looking up at Lexa. 

"I'm not taking anyone away!" Abby shouted knowing it was the only way to get her daughter's attention. 

"What?" Clarke said with wide eyes.

"If you would've let me get a word in instead of giving each other the heart eyes, I would've told you that the police are here to see you Clarke. Not Lexa. I know you meant well but you didn't need to jump to the wrong conclusions honey.” Abby paused to compose herself before she carried on. “The police are here to follow up on the missing person’s case which Ontari filed yesterday for you. It's procedure so they want to talk to you and close the case now that we've found you. Not that you needed finding in the first place; I can see you were in good hands." Abby explained with a small chuckle and a wink towards Lexa.

"Thank God!" Clarke exclaimed reaching forward and giving her mom a big hug completely ignoring the heart eyes comment. Knowing her mom, she knows the comment would pop back up sooner or later. "I'm so sorry for blaming you mom but Lexa didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want her to go to jail for something that wasn't her fault. She’s a good person mom." She whispered against her mom's ear.

"I know honey." Abby replied kissing the side of Clarke face understanding why she reacted the way she did. The bond she has seen between Lexa and her daughter, she could tell it will only get stronger with time. And who knows, Lexa could possibly be her next future daughter in law in the making. For now, she would keep that thought to herself as she didn't want to scare her daughter after recently breaking off her engagement. 

"Thank you." Clarke smiled and then moved back to Lexa's side wanting Lexa to go with her when she talks to the police.

They didn’t get a chance to go anywhere as Abby spoke. After what has happened, Abby knew she needed to have a talk with Lexa. "Can I talk to Lexa sweetie. You're a big girl now, I’m sure you can talk to the police by yourself. Lexa will be fine with me. I promise I won't bite her head off." She chuckled when she noticed Clarke was still resisting to leave Lexa alone with her.

Clarke knew that whatever her mom wanted to talk to Lexa about was important, so she relented. "Okay mom. I'll see you soon Lex." She grinned at Lexa to reassure her with a kiss to the cheek before walking out of her room.

Lexa just smiled back at Clarke like an idiot. She was glad the cops weren't there for her and happy to see a smile back on Clarke's face. However, as she turned to face Abby, she began to worry again knowing full well where the conversation would be heading. 

"Relax Lexa I just want to talk." Abby smiled, placing a comforting hand on Lexa's forearm leading her back to the bed to sit down. She could tell the girl was nervous so she knew she shouldn't prolong their talk. Once they were sat down she took Lexa's hand in hers and placed it on her lap. 

Lexa didn’t let Abby get a first say as she knew she needed to apologised first and make her see why she did what she did. "I'm sorry Abby. I didn't want to fight but I couldn't stand there and let Ontari humiliate Clarke like that. No one deserves that." She said earnestly looking down at their joined hands.

"I know sweetie." Abby replied placing two fingers on Lexa's chin to lift her head up before she continued. "I already mentioned this to you that I don't like violence in my house. Let me finish." She held her hand knowing Lexa would want to apologise again. "I can see how much you care about Clarke but there are other ways to punish people. Ontari shouldn’t have said such hurtful things about Clarke but you as well shouldn't have reacted the way you did. I'm only saying this because I care about you Lexa. In this short amount of time, you've become family to us. I don't want to see you hurt or make the wrong decisions. From what I've seen you love protecting people but you need to look after yourself as well. That doesn't always mean you have to use your fists all the time. God gave you this for reason, so use it. Please." She finished placing her hand on Lexa's lips to make her point.

Hearing such kind words from Abby moved Lexa. She was slightly taken aback by how much Abby cared about her but nonetheless, she was happy to know that someone like Abby can care about someone like herself. The Griffins’ keep amazing her every single time and she’s sure it won’t stop there and she’s not complaining. After being alone for so many years, she deserves kind and loving people in her life. 

"I know that Abby but I've only ever known how to use my fists. While I was in the foster care system, I used to get into a lot of fights. Every time I would walk away but they would come back for more. So, when walking away didn't seem to work I hit back. I know fighting is never the answer but it has got me this far. I'm sorry if I have disrespected you but that wasn't my intention. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and I promise you I'll do better." Lexa replied feeling vulnerable under Abby's gaze but she managed to control her emotions.

"Aww sweetie of course I forgive you." Abby pulled Lexa into a warm embrace. Lexa's words hit her with the feels. Her heart aching for the young girl. She can only imagine what she must have gone through all these years. "You have done nothing wrong Lexa but all I ask is you take care of yourself. Remember to you use your words wisely. You're a beautiful young woman and I don't want you to ruin this beautiful face of yours." She finished with a teasing smile making Lexa blush.

"I will." Lexa replied with the corners of her lips turned into a smile.

Abby noticed how the blood of the cuts on Lexa’s face didn’t seem to be stopping. Lexa might have taken a beating but from what she saw with Ontari, Lexa’s cuts didn’t seem too bad. She didn’t give Ontari the time of day as she ended up calling a taxi to send her to the hospital. "Now let me fix that for you." She smiled, kissing Lexa's forehead before getting to her feet and walking towards Clarke's on suite bathroom which had a first aid kit. 

Quickly, she stitched up Lexa's cut eyebrow and covered it up before cleaning her busted lip with the antiseptic in case of an infection. "I don't want to have to be doing this again anytime soon. Are we clear?" She raised her eyebrows with a warning glare to scare Lexa even though she knew Lexa doesn't scare that easy.

"Yes ma'am." Lexa replied with a hint of a smirk on her face as she saluted Abby.

"No need for that, you can still call me Abby." Abby chuckled playfully slapping Lexa's arm.

"Cool." Lexa smiled leaning forward and giving Abby one last hug. "Thank you for the talk. My mom is not here anymore but I'm glad I found you. Already, you're like a second mother to me." She added giving Abby a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm here for you anytime Lexa." Abby replied linking arms with Lexa and leading her back to the living room.

\-------

When they made it back into the living room, Clarke had just finished making her statement explaining to the two police officers what had happened. Lexa straight away recognise one of the police officers. "Shit!" She muttered under breath when she realised one of the police officers was none other than Anya, her boss. She can only imagine what her boss will say to her. 

Time and time again, when Anya would visit her in the streets, she would warn her not to get into fights but she has never listened to her. As again, she’s found herself in one. The fact that now Anya is her boss, she knew she could be in deep shit. After Anya hired, she had made it clear she wanted her to stop fighting. Yesterday she didn't go to work and today she has to show up all beaten up. She knew it wouldn’t look pretty in front of the customers.

"Everything okay?" Abby asked when she noticed Lexa's rigid form.

"I need to go." Lexa quickly replied. She was about to make a run for it to avoid Anya recognising her. She needed to buy herself some time to come up with an excuse to avoid going back to work until her face heals. But just her luck, she heard Clarke shouting her name before she could even make her escape.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted with a big grin on her face when she saw Lexa all fixed up and looking smiley, she knew her talk with her mom must have gone well. "Excuse me officers." She smiled walking over to her hero. When she reached Lexa, she could tell something was bothering her. She didn't get a chance to ask her what is wrong as Anya had followed her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Anya asked surprising everyone due to her non-professional behaviour. 

"You two know each other?" Clarke asked with furrowed eyebrows. Even though Anya had been the police officer to also help her the day Finn and his friends attacked her, she didn't recognise her. That time she was so scared and focused on clinging onto Lexa that she didn't pay much attention to anyone else. 

Lexa knew she couldn’t lie and there was nowhere to hide. "She's my boss." She replied nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh shit!" Raven exclaimed trying to contain her laugh. 

"Lexa who did this to you?" Anya tried again completely ignoring Raven. 

"I...erm..." Lexa stuttered looking everywhere but at Anya.

"She was protecting me." Clarke replied for Lexa. She hoped her explanation wouldn't risk Lexa her job.

"She was!" Everyone said in unison. 

"No one was hurt officer." Jake added as he didn't want the officer to arrest Lexa after all she was just standing up for his daughter.

Anya took no notice of what was just said. She knew she got all the information from Clarke and her job was done but she still needed to talk to her employee. "We have everything we need ma'am. Take care now." She said her goodbyes to Clarke before facing Lexa. "Can I talk to you privately?" She asked gesturing towards the door.

Lexa nodded and followed Anya towards the door. 

The Griffin family waited anxiously for Lexa's return.

"You serious have a death wish Lexa." Anya started off with a disapproving glare. "I told so many times to quit with the fighting but no you just keep going back for more. Do you love that woman? Because it seems every time you're injured it's because you're protecting her." She said waiting for an answer. 

Hearing the word ‘love’ threw Lexa off but she managed to keep her cool. "I won't say I love her but she's someone important to me." She replied awkwardly. 

"Is she the one you were with yesterday?" Anya questioned already knowing what the answer would be. 

"Yes." Lexa answered.

"Damn Lexa you've got it bad girl. But do take care of yourself. That face is a money maker. I don't want you scaring all my costumers away." Anya chuckled, squeezing Lexa's shoulder.

"That's all you got to say? I'm not fired?" Lexa asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not. Why would I fire you? Chicks dig a woman who can fight. I'm sure the cuts will work in your favour. More tips and all that. See you at 8. Stay away from any more fights please." Anya replied, putting her hat back on top of her head.

"I will." Lexa responded releasing a big sigh of relief. She pulled Anya into an unexpected hug to show her gratitude. "I won't let you down." She whispered against Anya's ear. So many people were telling her to stop fighting. Then maybe it’s time she listens.

"I know you won't Lexa. You picked a great woman right there. She's a beauty." Anya winked with a playful tap to Lexa's shoulder before following her partner back to the cruiser.

"That she is." Lexa mumbled under her breath not realising she had the goofiest smile on her face. She went back into the house and straight away all eyes were on her. "What?" She asked with knitted eyebrows checking herself up and down thinking she had something strange on her body. 

"Do you still have a job?" Jake asked nervously.

"Lex I'm so so-" Clarke tried to apologise thinking she has cost Lexa her job but was interrupted by Lexa. 

"Stop apologising Clarke. I get to keep my job so all is well." Lexa grinned placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders. 

"You do?" Clarke asked to make sure.

"I do." Lexa replied picking Clarke off the ground and spinning her around making her squeal in pure glee.

"Alright love birds that’s enough." Octavia interrupted the moment.

"Can you stop calling us that." Clarke said annoyed. It's not that she hated it but she didn't want her friends putting pressure on Lexa and herself to start dating. For now, she only wants to be close friends with Lexa and she doesn't want to ruin that.

"Ease up princess." Octavia held her arms up with a clear smirk on her face.

"Ugh." Clarke grunted slapping Octavia's forearm knowing she was only trying to wind her up. 

"Relax princess." Lexa teased, pushing her luck too.

"Lex." Clarke pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like her Clarke. You can keep this one." Octavia wink at Lexa and then threw her arm around her shoulders. She could totally see her being buddies with Lexa. The way Lexa stood up for her best friend, she admires that and it also seems like Lexa has a great sense of humour. 

"Mom tell them not to call me that." Clarke pouted. 

"Sorry…princess." Abby chuckled sending a wink her daughter’s way.

"I hate you all!" Clarke groaned going to sit down on the sofa arms still crossed over her chest.

Lexa, Raven and Octavia followed Clarke and they looked at each other with knowing looks before they began a tickle attack on Clarke. 

"Stop!" Clarke yelled in between giggles trying to fend off her friends' attacks but to no avail. "Mom! Dad! Help!" She tried to ask for help.

"Look at our children they'll never grow up." Jake grinned as he watched on with his arm around Abby's shoulders. Clarke may be his only daughter but in his eyes Raven, Octavia and now Lexa are all his adoptive daughters and he couldn’t be prouder to call them his daughters.

"True." Abby agreed melting into her husband's side. The laughter echoing throughout the house was a welcomed distraction, one that was needed after a terrible start to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere guys I promise. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who are still reading this story without you guys it wouldn't be possible :)
> 
> So close to 2000 kudos you guys rock :)

Chapter 22

In the days leading up to the wedding, Clarke kept a low profile. When she would go out, she went in her usual incognito outfit knowing the media wouldn't recognise her. She avoided seeing Madi as she didn't want her little girl to see her in such an emotional state. She knew straight away if Madi saw her, the little girl would notice something was wrong. Knowing Madi would be sad without seeing her, she would FaceTime her and put a brave smile on her face for the duration of the call to ensure the girl wouldn't notice anything was wrong. 

Her friends and family were very supportive of her giving her all the time she needed to herself. To gather her thoughts and feelings about what to do next. Her feelings for Lexa were still growing but she still didn't act on them. 

Lexa was still growing and healing ever since her break up with Costia and she as well was healing from her recent break up with Ontari. They both still needed time to themselves before they could start anything or even think about going on a date. 

With all that said, she would unconsciously act on her feelings without even realising she was doing it by being extra affectionate towards Lexa. It was little extra touches here and there where Lexa would be talking and she would have her hand on Lexa's forearm throughout. Or she would simply just sit relatively close to Lexa so she could keep her within distance. The aura Lexa exuded, made her want to be around her all the time. It was adorable to watch and every day she would get even more affectionate towards Lexa.

The little pecks on the cheek became a regular thing between the two. Whether it was in greeting or saying goodbye. They were already being a couple without even realising that they were doing it. And neither one was complaining. It's fast how close they have gotten in such a short amount of time and it didn't seem to scare them one bit. They were embracing their new found friendship, which they hoped would last for a long time, if not forever. Simply, they were enjoying the time they spent together getting to know each other better. It's not as if they were revealing their inner personal secrets but they were getting there slowly. It was still early into their friendship and they didn't want to scare each other away.

Everyone around them could see how close they were getting but no one has said anything yet. They could tell that Clarke was really developing strong feelings for Lexa and vice versa. Having known Clarke all her life, they have never seen her fall so hard for someone so soon even though Clarke wouldn't admit it to herself just yet. However, sooner or later, everyone knew that everything would come together beautifully in the end. When the times comes they'll be there to support them in whatever capacity.

Clarke has learnt a bit more about Lexa's time in the system; about the harsh treatment she's received from the foster care homes and foster parents she has had to face. Lexa didn't go into too much detail but she did inform Clarke about the usual things that have happened to her. It wasn't all bad but most of it was terrible considering Lexa was still only a preteen when she first went into the system and people still didn't treat her well. 

It wasn't just Clarke who got to know a little bit more about Lexa. Clarke also talked to Lexa about her family and life in general as a model. They were just the typical information about her life, which was already in the media. She could tell Lexa doesn't really follow what is happening in the media so she knew she totally has no perspective on what her life is really like. For that, she's grateful as that meant she could be the one to tell Lexa what she's really like as a person. And if and when they start a relationship, she'll know that Lexa wasn't just in it for her fame and money even though she already knows that's not the type of person Lexa is. 

They both have come from completely different worlds but still they can agree on a lot of things. In some way, they were a lot similar that they think due to their perspective on treating everyone equally no matter where they came from.

Since the fight and the fact that Ontari suffered a broken nose, her injuries were still visible. Clarke was surprised the media hadn't got wind of her break up with Ontari yet. 

However, due to Ontari's injuries, it led to some speculations in the media regarding whether the wedding would be postponed but they didn't confirm anything. There was only a couple of days left before the nation's sweetheart wedding and the hype was getting to everyone. Everywhere you went people were seen talking about the highly anticipated wedding. Everyone wanted an inside scoop of what was going on.

Clarke and Ontari both kept quiet whenever the media would question them about their wedding and why lately they haven't been seen together in the public eye. They were typical questions knowing how nosy the media were about their personal lives, so they weren't willing to fuel the fire in answering their question as they had someone important to focus on. Their priority was with Madi as they knew they had to tell her first before the whole world finds out but they were both still putting it off knowing how devastated their little girl would be.

Ontari tried to reconcile with Clarke by texting her how sorry she was for what she did and promising she wouldn’t do it again but she never received a reply from Clarke. Even though she knew she messed up big time, that didn't stop her from trying. She became desperate to get back together with Clarke as she even tried to use Madi against Clarke knowing how close her daughter was to her but Clarke stood her ground to not let Ontari get to her.

They would've been the power couple in the modelling industry but now it's not going to happen and that didn’t sit well with Ontari. It frustrated her even more as she was also afraid that she would lose a few jobs when the truth comes out about why Clarke broke off the engagement. She would be known all over the media as the 'cheating bastard' which would follow her everywhere she goes. Her mind was too busy thinking about herself that she didn't even stop to think that about the possibility that Clarke was going to break up with her regardless whether she cheated or not. She was so blinded by her own gains that she refused to see the truth.

Knowing there was only a couple of days left before the wedding, Clarke decided to be brave. There was no more time left to think about how she would tell Madi about the break up. With Lexa sat in the passenger's seat of her BMW, she drove to Madi's grandparents’ house. Her little girl deserved to know the truth and she hoped to break it to her gently. She was a nervous wreck thinking about how Madi would react to the situation.

"Everything will be okay Clarke." Lexa smiled, reaching over the console and placing a comforting hand on top of Clarke's lap. She knew it was a big day for both Clarke and Madi. 

Over the past few days, she has seen how Clarke has been struggling with her inner turmoil knowing as soon as she tells Madi the truth her relationship with Ontari will really over and there was no going back. From past experiences, she seen many young children come back from setbacks when their parents break up and she knew Madi would be heartbroken but like any other 5-year-old, she would bounce right back.

"I hope so." Clarke replied squeezing Lexa's hand for support. She knew she needed some morale support or she wouldn't have been able to go through with her decision. She was glad Lexa was free to go with her even if it was just to sit in the car to show her support.

They were outside Madi's house and it was all or nothing. There was no turning back and she knew it. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lexa asked one final time when she noticed Clarke was getting anxious.

"It's okay. You being here is enough. I need to do this on my own. I know Ontari will be there but I can handle her. Thank you though." Clarke answered with a small smile on her face. She leaned over the console and pecked Lexa's cheek before getting out of the car.

Even though Clarke has kissed her on the cheek a few times now, Lexa still couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. The hint of crimson on her cheek made her look even more adorable. It was another thing why Clarke has become so fond of, that now out of instincts she would give Lexa little pecks on the cheek just to get such reaction from her. 

Lexa watched Clarke slowly walked up the stairs leading up to the house saying an internal prayer for her that everything works out in the end.

\-------

Nervously, Clarke stood at the door step waiting for the door to open. She hoped so badly to be greeted by little Madi. Seeing and holding her little girl in her arms after a few days apart would ease her worries instantly. Her wish was answered as the door swung open and she was met by the adorable sight of Madi. 

"Mommy!" Madi squealed with excitement running into Clarke's legs and wrapping her little arms as tightly as possible around Clarke's legs. "I missed you." She mumbled sadly. It was always hard for her whenever she doesn't get to see her mommy. FaceTime wasn't enough as she needed the real thing.

Clarke was moved by the embrace. Tears were already welling up in her eyes but she kept herself together. There was no time for tears. She crouched down in front of Madi for a proper hug and then picked the girl up who instantly clung onto her like a koala. "I missed you too sweet pea." She muttered, kissing the side of Madi's face. Her little girl was precious and the time spent together didn't compare to the time they spent talking on the phone. Seeing her in person was always better. 

As she walked with Madi into the living room, she smiled at Becca with a nod who was stood by the hallway near the door having witnessed the little reunion. She was surprised again when Becca returned the smile and then followed them into the living room where Ontari and Sinclair were already sat. 

She was hopeful that Madi’s grandparents were warming up to her and hopefully accepting her as Madi’s mother as well. If her break up with Ontari were to get messy, she knows she’ll have to rely on their help if she still wants to keep seeing Madi.

"Hi." She cautiously acknowledged Sinclair ignoring Ontari for the time being. She was worried that maybe Ontari had told them about the fighting incident which led to her getting battered across the face. She knows how Madi’s grandparents aren’t big fans of violence and if they were to find out that Clarke is friends with someone who beat up Madi’s mom, they wouldn’t be happy. She could kiss goodbye to ever seeing Madi again. But from what she's seen so far, she could tell that wasn't the case. For that she was glad. "Sweetie." She rubbed Madi's back to get her down. As soon as the talk happens, the sooner she can deal with the aftermath.

"Hold me for a bit longer please." Madi pouted. She was very cuddly just like Clarke and it still surprises Clarke to see that even though she didn't give birth to Madi their bond was just as strong. There were so many traits that Madi has picked up that were hers and very few from Ontari.

"Of course." Clarke smiled kissing Madi's cheek.

"Hey babe." Ontari made her presence known with a grin on her face as she approached Clarke. She knew she was pushing her luck but she still hasn't given up on getting back together with Clarke. With Madi in her arms and her grandparents watching, she knew she could take advantage of the situation and steal a kiss from Clarke while she could.

Clarke tensed up the closer Ontari got to her. She was delaying talking to her but it seems Ontari had other ideas. Her face scrunched up when she saw Ontari was leaning in for a kiss on the lips. Before Ontari's lips could connect with her own she turned her face and made her kiss her cheeks instead. She couldn't believe the nerve Ontari had to try to kiss her. They still needed to talk so she knew she couldn't give anything away in front of Madi's grandparents.

"I tried." Ontari mumbled under her breath releasing a frustrated sigh. She knew she would have to try harder than that if she wanted to win Clarke back. With a smirk on her face, she was already thinking about ways to do just that. She just needed to wait for her chance.

"Everything set for the wedding?" Becca asked taking a seat next to her husband.

"Erm..." Clarke stuttered avoiding making eye contact. She didn't want to lie to Becca so she kept quiet hoping Becca would think of something else. But just her luck, it seems Ontari had other ideas.

"We got everything sorted out. This ain't going to stop me from marrying the most beautiful woman in the world." Ontari grinned, gesturing to her broken nose. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder and then placed another kiss on her cheek. She really was laying it on thick with the mushy stuff so she hoped her plan was working. As usual she failed to notice that she was only making things worse for herself.

Clarke was seething inside. She couldn't believe Ontari just lied straight to Madi's grandparents face.

"Mommy is getting married! We're going to be a family!" Madi sing songed happily with the biggest smile on her face. 

"That's right my girl!" Ontari grinned high fiving her daughter.

Clarke wanted to cry right then and there. Her little girl was truly happy and she couldn't imagine breaking her heart. She now was starting to question her decision as she couldn't risk destroying Madi's happiness. Quickly, she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and then through clenched teeth she spoke. "Ontari we need to talk." She said with such authority in her voice leaving little room for argument.

"Let me show Madi something first." Ontari replied buying herself sometime as she pulled out her phone.

"Now!" Clarke shouted her blue eyes fierce with determination. She wasn't going to let Ontari play anymore games with her. With a quick kiss to Madi's temple she walked down the hallway. She didn't look in Becca's nor Sinclair's direction knowing they would have a lot of questions for her weird behaviour.

Ontari knew she couldn't stall any longer. "See you in a bit sweetie." She kissed the top of Madi's head before following Clarke down the hallway.

Madi was just as confused as everyone else in the room. With the shake of the head, she turned her attention back into the TV and waited for her parents to come back. 

\------

Clarke entered Madi's room and waited for Ontari before locking the door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She spat out angrily shoving Ontari by her chest when she tried to kiss her again.

"Come on Clarke. I've given you enough time to calm yourself down and think things through. I already said I'm sorry so can we please just get back to where we were. I want to marry you and I know you want to marry me too." Ontari said with a pleading look taking slow steps towards Clarke.

Clarke released a big breath and placed one hand on her head to calm herself down. She knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything and she needed to get through to Ontari’s thick sulk that they were over. "I don't want to marry you. When I said we're over I meant it. What you did to me hurt. You broke my heart. I thought you loved me and then you cheat on me. Seriously Ontari? Wasn't I enough for you that you had to go look else where?" She paused to compose herself but obviously Ontari thought it was her chance to speak.

"I said I'm sorry. I love you Clarke. You are enough for me. All I need is you and Madi. You guys are my world." Ontari replied with a sad expression. She got down on one knee and pulled out Clarke's engagement ring holding it out front. "Marry me Clarke. I promise you I'll be the best wife and mother I can be." She smiled sweetly hoping her charm was working.

Clarke reached for Ontari hands and helped her to get to her feet. She cupped Ontari's cheeks before she spoke. She needed to make sure she looked at her right in the eye so she knows she meant every word and there was nothing she can do to change her mind. 

"I can't and I won't marry you. I loved you but I don't love you anymore. When I came to the hotel that day I was going to break up with you regardless. I have feelings for someone else and it wouldn't have been fair to you or me if we got married knowing I didn't love you anymore. I hope you'll find someone who will you give all the happiness in the world but that person isn't me. I want to be your friend but that's all I can give you. For Madi's sake I hope you'll accept that." She finished. 

Surprisingly, hearing Clarke reject her moved Ontari to tears. She had known that Clarke had feelings for someone else but Clarke verbalising it makes it that more real. She didn’t need to know who that someone is as she already knew it’s Lexa. She really thought she still had a chance to win her back but boy she thought wrong.

Clarke hadn't anticipated Ontari to get so emotional. It was pulling at her heart strings as she watched the person she used to love get so emotional. She wiped away Ontari's tears and pulled her in for a hug glad that Ontari didn't reject her embrace.

"Please don't leave me. You've made me a better person and a better mom. Don't leave me." Ontari sobbed against Clarke's neck holding onto her tightly. She has done so many things she regrets and now she’s losing the only woman who has ever truly loved her. It’s all her fault for destroying such a beautiful relationship that she had with Clarke.

Clarke didn't reply instead she rubbed Ontari's back to soothe her sobs. She wasn’t going to change her mind just because Ontari is sad. So many things have happened that now she’s has finally seen the real Ontari, she knows she can’t be with her anymore.

They embraced each other for a while until Ontari stopped crying and looked at Clarke. "I hope she's worth it." She said with a straight face wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. She can’t believe she lost Clarke to Lexa but with time she hoped the lose wouldn’t define her as a person. Now Clarke is not hers anymore, she hoped she wouldn’t do something reckless to damage whatever relationship that she still has with Clarke.

"She is." Clarke replied even though she knew Ontari wasn't expecting a reply. "I'll go tell Madi the truth about us. She deserves to know the wedding isn’t happening. I don't want things to be awkward between us. You know I love Madi like my own daughter and I hope you won't keep me away from her." She added with an anxious smile on her face hoping Ontari wouldn't change her mind.

"You can still see Madi. She's already lost a mother I won't let her loose another one. I don't want Lexa anywhere near my daughter though." Ontari responded. Lexa has taken her woman and she wasn't going to let her take her daughter as well. Her daughter was 100% off limit. 

"I can agree to that. Thank you so much Ontari." Clarke smiled hugging Ontari one final time and then giving her one last kiss on the cheek. 

They walked back to the living room side by side where Madi was sat. With a final look at Ontari and a nod of acknowledgement, Clarke headed over to Madi. 

"Mommy look at Supergirl she's soo cool!" Madi squealed with excitement her eyes wide pointing at the screen.

"Wow I see that. I need to pause that for a bit sweetie. I promise you can finish it later but we need to talk." Clarke started off as she crouched down in front of Madi and took her little girl's hand in hers. When Madi gave her a nod of approval, she paused the TV before she continued. Tears were already forming in her eyes and she hasn't even said anything. Her little girl looked so happy and the hope in her cinnamon eyes was making it harder to say the next words she knew her little girl wouldn’t want to hear.

Madi straight away noticed that there was something wrong with her mommy. "What's wrong mommy?" She asked worriedly sticking her bottom lip out and cupping Clarke's cheeks.

"Sweetie, your mama and I won't be getting married anymore." Clarke said getting straight to the point. She didn’t want to drag out her explanation knowing it would only confuse the 5-year-old. She stared intently at Madi to gauge her reaction. 

"What?" Madi's eyes widened. The tears didn't take long to form in her cinnamon eyes.

Clarke felt her heart ache already as she watched the tears flowing down Madi's cheeks. "We still love you very much and that will never change." She murmured softly wiping away the tears from Madi's cheeks.

"I thought we're going to be a family. Mama said you would become my mommy forever." Madi replied in between sobs as more tears ran down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembling.

"I'll still be your mommy Madi that will never change." Clarke responded. It was getting harder and harder to get her words out. 

"No, you won't. You lied to me! You said I'll live with you and now that won't happen. I hate you!" Madi shouted letting go of Clarke's hand and she quickly ran away from her. 

"Madi wait!" Clarke tried to call her back but to no avail. She crumbled down to her knees as the flood gates opened. Instantly, tears fell down her cheeks.

Madi ran as fast as her feet would allow out of the house. Tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks. Everything was a lie. She thought her wish was finally coming true only to find out that it wasn't happening. Her mama and mommy aren't getting married, which meant Clarke won't get to officially be her mommy. They won't get to live happily ever after like all the Disney stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one, Enjoy :)
> 
> You guys have surprised me that you've still stuck with this story even though we've had minor Clexa interaction. so THANK YOU to you all :D I really appreciate all your comments and kudos :)

Chapter 23

Everyone called out to Madi to try to stop her but she wasn't listening to anyone. 

Madi felt cheated. Her wish was so close to coming true and now finding out that it's not happening, it broke her heart. She didn't have a destination in sight but all she knew was she needed to get out of the house. Her 5-year-old mind was running wild with so many negative thoughts that there was no light at the end of the tunnel. It was a little bit extreme for someone so young to feel so negative but knowing Clarke wasn't going to be her mommy forever hurt. It hurt badly. 

"Madi!" Lexa shouted when she saw how devastated the little girl looked when she ran out of the house. Her first thought was that maybe she was seeing something but the closer Madi got down the stairs towards the car, the clearer it became that it was in fact Madi. And from what she saw she could tell the talk with Clarke didn't go so well. The tears running down Madi's cheeks was all the evidence she needed to know that something was wrong. Straight away, she got out of the car to run after Madi. She can only imagine what the little girl must be feeling and she hoped she could do something to help the girl come to terms with what has happened.

The blonde little girl was in a world of her own that she didn't register Lexa’s voice. The tears were still running down her cheeks, which clouded her vision but she kept running. Sooner or later, she knew she would have to stop eventual but it wasn't time yet. The only thought that kept running through her little head was that Clarke would never become her mommy. Not her real mommy anyway. They wouldn't get to live together like they planned. Like all her friends who lived with their mommies and daddies. She was devastated and she just needed to get rid of the pain. And for right now, running away was her answer.

Lexa could tell the blonde was in no mood to listen. Without a second thought, she run after her as fast as she could, hoping to keep up with her. She hated seeing such a young girl heart broken. Madi sort of reminded her of her youth and she felt a connection with the girl. Both their mothers died when they were young even though Madi doesn't remember her mom as she was only 2 but for Lexa she was 9 years old so she remembers what happened to her mom. She hoped her experience would be able to help Madi get to terms with what has happened. Inform the little girl that it wasn't the end of the world for her no matter how much she feels like it is.

Thankfully, Madi lived in an enclosed complex where there were no cars constantly driving up and down the street. Lexa was glad for that as she wouldn't have to worry about Madi getting run over by a car again. But she knew she still has to make sure she gets to the girl before she runs out of the complex.

Just before Madi could make her exit out of the complex into dangerous territory, Lexa managed to catch up to her. She wasn't surprised that a 5-year-old could run so fast. Madi definitely gave her a run for her money. "Madi stop!" She yelled with worry, wrapping her arms protectively around Madi's small waist before she could run any further. No matter how much she knew the little girl needed her own space, she knew it wasn't safe for her to run off all alone. 

Madi had a one-track mind. She didn't want to be stopped so she tried to fight off whoever was holding her but the person was adamant not to let her go. The hold around her waist tightened, which cause her to throw a couple of elbows at the person. She didn't know that she was fighting Lexa but all she knew was she needed to run and this person was stopping her from doing so. In her mind, it didn't register that the person was only trying to help her. 

Madi's elbows made clean connections with Lexa's split eyebrow, which still had the stitches in as they haven’t been removed yet. Instantly, Lexa knew that a few of her stitches must have come loose but she couldn't afford to leave Madi alone. The little girl needed her even if Madi didn't know it. "Stop Madi. Please." She pleaded, whispering against the little girl's ear hoping to calm her down.

"No let me go!" Madi screamed, kicking back at Lexa but it didn't work. Instead, she bit Lexa's forearm to get her to release her. As soon as the hold around her waist loosened, she made a run for it again. 

"Oh shit!" Lexa muttered under her breath. She quickly shook her hand to ease the sting before resuming her run after Madi. This time she wasn't going to let Madi get the best of her. Before Madi could even think about running away, she was on her like Usain Bolt. "You're not going anywhere." She said throwing Madi over her shoulder and taking her back to her complex where she knows it's safe. She ignored the judgemental looks from everyone as to why she was carrying a kicking and screaming kid over her shoulder.

When they made it back, she placed Madi back on the ground and kept her at arm’s length. She knew the little girl would be angry and sad at the same time but she wanted Madi to know she could talk to her if she wanted to. If anyone understood her situation it was her. 

Before Lexa could even get a word in, Madi threw her arms around Lexa's neck and sobbed against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled against Lexa's shoulder as she finally realised that it was her Lexa, her hero, that was trying to help her all this time. When she always needed Lexa, she always seems to be there for her. At the right place at the right time. Just when she feels her world is crumbling down, she knows Lexa will be the one to help her rise above.

"It's okay Madi. I forgive you." Lexa’s voice was soft as she rubbed Madi's back. She was glad the bond they had formed nearly 3 weeks ago was still there and hoped that Madi will see her as someone she can talk to regarding anything that was bothering her. 

The two embraced each other for a while with Lexa still whispering comforting words in Madi's ear to reassure her that she has done nothing wrong. With time, the little girl's sobs turned into little sniffles. When Madi pulled away from the embrace her eyes were still filled with tears but not enough to flow down her cheeks. She held her head down refusing to meet Lexa's eye knowing she must have hurt Lexa when she tried to fight her off.

Lexa cupped Madi's cheeks and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm okay Madi. This is just a little scratch I got from fighting bad guys. You remember I'm a superhero, right?" She whispered the last part hoping to get a smile from Madi. Her efforts worked as Madi smiled and gave her nod so she continued. "So, let's forget about me and talk about why you are sad. Do you think I can help?" She asked softly, testing the waters to see if Madi was ready to open up to her.

Madi shook her head with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to voice her thoughts as if she says it then it would be real and she didn't want it to be real. Just thinking about it was making her become even more sad as a couple more tears escaped down her cheeks. 

"Are you not my friend Madi?" Lexa asked wiping the tears from Madi's cheeks trying to play a different angle.

"You're my best friend." Madi replied without missing a beat. Ever since Lexa saved her, she has been her best friend and hero even if they haven't talked about it yet. The fact that Lexa makes everyone around happy was an added bonus making her decision to make Lexa her best friend that much easier.

"Then you know best friends tell each other everything. Even the things that hurt us the most. Because they know if you talk about it then they can help to make it better." Lexa responded, moving Madi's hair behind her ear. Even though she knew what was making Madi sad, she wanted Madi to be the one to tell her what happened. She may be pushing her slightly but she hoped Madi wouldn't take too long to talk it out knowing it wasn't helping anyone if she keeps her feelings bottled up.

"Really. You can make it better." Madi's eyes widened with hope.

"I can try." Lexa smiled glad Madi was finally opening up. She sat on the pavement and instead of Madi sitting beside her she took a seat onto her lap. She didn't mind as she wanted Madi to be comfortable when they talk.

"My mama and mommy are not getting married anymore. They told me they were but they lie. All my friends live with their parents and I'm the only one who lives with my grandparents. I was happy the wedding was happening but now I'm so sad it's not happening. I hate both of them." Madi explained with a scowl look on her face. Finally, voice thoughts that they weren’t going to be family made her angry and sad.

"You know you don't hate your parents Madi. No matter what our parents do we always love them, regardless." Lexa replied making sure Madi understood the love for her parents will always be unconditional.

"That's not true. They hurt me Lexa. They say not to lie but they lie too." Madi responded crossing her arms over her chest standing her ground on her opinion.

In the distance, Clarke and Ontari were watching the whole conservation unfold. Ontari was about interrupt the two but Clarke pulled her back. Clarke knew Ontari didn't want Lexa anywhere near her daughter but she could tell that Lexa would get through to Madi better than they could in this current situation.

"Okay. Well, when I was 9 years old my mom passed away. Even before that my mom raised me all on her own. I didn't have a dad or another mom, I just had a mom and I was okay with that. It didn't mean I was different because I was still the happiest kid in the whole world. After she passed away, I went into foster care where I was all alone. No one to love me like my mom used to. I miss her every day and when I look at this star it reminds me of her." Lexa said with tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at her wrist tattoo but she still managed to have a smile on her face. Just because her mom was no more doesn't always mean she has to be sad.

Madi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had no clue why Lexa telling her about her own mom had anything to with her situation.

"You know why I told you this?" Lexa rhetorically asked.

Madi just shook her even though Lexa wasn't expecting a response. 

"Because not only does your mama and mommy love you but you've also got the love of your grandparents and the Griffins including everyone that I don't know of. They all love you very much. There’s so much love around you that a lot of kids would love to be in your situation. Just because your mama and mommy won't necessarily live with you doesn't mean they love you any less. And no one has lied to you Madi. Sometimes people fall out of love and they decide they don't want to get married anymore. I'm sure you won't like it if your mommy married your mama if they don't love each other would you?" Lexa finished waiting for Madi's response. 

Madi thought over Lexa's words and she knows Lexa is right. She can see that she's being stubborn and selfish wanting everything her way and not think about what her parents might want. Here she is complaining that no one loves her anymore and that everyone has lied to her when in fact, there are so many people that love her. She knows she should be grateful that there are people that love her as Lexa has no one to love her anymore now that her mom is dead. Instantly, she turned in Lexa’s lap and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. "I love you Lexa." She murmured against Lexa's ear. 

Lexa was a bit taken aback by Madi's reaction. She could see how sensitive the little girl appeared to be with her feelings knowing why Madi was being affectionate towards. "I love you too Madi." She replied hugging the little girl back. She hadn't realised she needed to hear someone verbalise such words until now. It felt great to hear that she has someone who loves her in whatever capacity that was.

A minute later, Madi pulled away from the hug. She noticed a tear rolling Lexa's cheek which she wiped away taking Lexa by surprise as she didn't even realise that sharing that moment with Madi moved her to tears. "You have me now Lexa, so you’re not alone. I'll be your bestest friend in the whole world!" She exclaimed with her arms wide open to show how big the world is with a big grin on her face.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled rubbing her eyes to make sure she wouldn't shed anymore tears.

"I will say sorry to mommy and tell her I love her. Thank you for making me understand that my parents don't need to be together for them to love me. I'm happy my mommy will still be in my life. And I'm sorry about your mommy Lexa. I can tell my mommy to be your mommy too if you want." Madi said like it was the simplest of thing in the world.

Lexa chuckled at Madi's adorableness. "I'm okay. Your mommy is your mommy. I'm happy to just be your mommy's friend." She smiled kissing Madi's cheek.

"Okay." Madi shrugged her shoulders. She got off Lexa’s lap and was about to make her way up to the house when she saw her parents waiting for her behind Lexa. Suddenly, she froze and her face fell. She was scared to find out her parents’ reactions. What if they don't love me anymore? What if they think I'm a naughty girl? What if they hate me for saying I hate them? Were amongst some of the thoughts that run through Madi's head.

Lexa noticed the hesitation in Madi's face, so she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. When Madi looked up at her, she gave her a small smile and gestured for her to go to her parents. 

When Madi saw her mommy with her arms wide open instantly, the gesture eased any worries that she had towards her mommy. Lexa’s words played in her mind and a smile appeared across her face. She sprinted towards Clarke's open arms and threw herself at her. Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Clarke's neck while her legs wrapped themselves around her waist. "I'm sorry mommy. I don't hate you. I love you." She muttered against Clarke's neck her words slightly muffled by the fact that she was nestled so tightly against Clarke's neck but Clarke didn't mind.

Clarke still managed to decipher her little girl’s words. "I love you too sweet pea. I'm sorry too. But I promise you, I'll always be here you. I'm not going to leave you." She replied showering the side of her little girl's face with kisses eliciting hearty giggles from her.

Ontari joined in the group not wanting to feel left out. She wanted to reassure her daughter that she'll also be there for. It didn't matter whether she was still together with Clarke. She'll swallow her pride and be there for her daughter. "We love you Madi and that will never change." She reiterated Clarke's words as she clung onto her girls tightly.

Lexa with a big smile on her face looked on at the family of three. She was glad to see that her talk managed to get through to Madi and make the little girl understands what is important. 

After the hug, the trio pulled apart. Clarke and Ontari each took at hold of Madi's hand before they spoke. Clarke went first.

"I'm sorry that your mama and I aren't getting married but I promise you nothing will change between you and me. I'll be there for you anytime you need me and I'll see if I can get your grandparents to allow you to have sleep overs at my house. You’re still my family Madi. That won't ever change. You're still my daughter and I love you so much." Clarke said with a teary smile. She gave Madi a big wet kiss on the cheek eliciting yet another giggle from her.

"I know mommy. Sorry for being mean before. It won't happen again. I love you too." Madi replied returning the kiss with a hug and then turned to face Ontari.

"I won't stop you from seeing Clarke. She'll still be your mommy and I'll always be your mama. You won't see us together anymore but you'll always be our number priority. I'll be a better mama for you Madi. I promise. Love you to the moon and back." Ontari smiled kissing her little girl's forehead.

"Love you too mama." Madi smiled sweetly hugging her mama and run up to Lexa. "And I love Lexa too." She grinned holding onto Lexa's hand, giving her parents the most adorable smile.

Clarke cooed at the sight. Just watching Lexa standing next to her little girl made them both look cute and her heart fluttered. Her feelings for Lexa were resurfacing and after watching how good Lexa handled Madi, she was sure she sees a future with Lexa. When the time comes, she won't hesitate to ask her out. 

Ontari on the other hand plastered a fake smile on her face for the sake of her daughter. Her little girl has been through enough in the last hour and she doesn't want to start any unnecessary fight with Lexa. She can keep her opinions to herself but as she looked at Clarke who was looking at Lexa with so much love and there was sparkle in her eyes, she clenched her fists together trying control her emotions. It was getting harder to control herself. Just when she was about to blow, Madi's grandparents Madi an appearance. 

"Who's this?" Sinclair asked with Becca by his side. 

They both already knew about the break up. Clarke and Ontari had explained what happened leaving out the cheating part. It was the usual explanation how they both want different things in life and the love just isn't there anymore. Sinclair and Becca weren't fully convinced but they went with it. They were just glad their granddaughter gets to stay with them. 

It surprised Clarke when they also agreed for her to keep her guardianship rights. Clarke was pleased that Ontari didn't bring up the fact that it was Lexa who beat her up knowing it would've affected her chances of still getting to be Madi's guardian.

"Erm..." Clarke stuttered out. Not sure how to introduce Lexa. She knew Ontari didn't want anything to do with Lexa and she wasn't sure what Madi's grandparents will think of Lexa. She was scared that maybe Ontari might choose this moment to tell the truth about the fight. She gave Ontari a pleading look not to mention anything. There was already something to worry about being the fact that Madi's grandparents were quite judgemental, so she didn't want to put Lexa in an awkward position. She didn't get a chance to respond because Madi answered for her.

"Grammie, Grampy this is my Supergirl!" Madi announced with her arms up in the air and big grin on her face. As soon as the words left her mouth she realised she had just given Lexa's secret away. "Oops." Her eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry Lexa." She mumbled on the verge of tears.

Everyone else was confused apart from Lexa of course.

"Oh it's okay Madi." Lexa crouched down and wiped Madi's cheeks to reassure her that she's not done anything wrong.

"I gave your secret away." Madi pouted her bottom lip trembling.

"You trust them, right?" Lexa asked with a smile on her face.

Madi nodded.

"Then it's fine. They can be part of our squad. How does that sound?" Lexa asked with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah!" Madi shouted her tears forgotten as a big smile found its way onto her face.

"Okay then." Lexa ruffled Madi's hair. She picked her up and placed her on her hip before facing Madi's grandparents. "Hello sir, ma'am I'm L-" She didn't get to finish as Madi interrupted her.

"She's Supergirl Grammie and Grampy!" Madi exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Care to explain?" Clarke raised her eyebrows, trying to hold back her chuckle. She was intrigued to know how on earth Lexa is suddenly Supergirl. From her hero actions, she wouldn’t be surprised if Lexa actually had some type of superpower.

"Sorry. What she meant to say is I'm Lexa and Madi here also calls me Supergirl because I have superpowers." Lexa answered with a wink towards Sinclair and Becca who laughed at her playfulness understanding what she’s trying to do.

"We see." Becca replied with a smirk.

Clarke just shook her head with a smile at her the goofy side of Lexa. Can she get even more adorable, she thought.

"Nice to meet you Supergirl." Sinclair played along shaking Lexa's hand. He could see how close his granddaughter appears to be with Lexa and he wonders where that closeness comes from as he has never seen or met Lexa before but already his granddaughter seems to love Lexa.

"Grampy she really is Supergirl. She saved when a car was going to hit me. She is so, so, so fast just like Supergirl. She flew in front of the car for me. It was just wow!" Madi explained with a wide grin on her face as she kissed Lexa's cheek thanking her yet again for saving her life.

In that moment, Ontari knew she was screwed. No one had mentioned the almost car accident to Madi’s grandparents. Just when she thinks she has put her past behind, it keeps haunting her present. "I can explain." She said quickly when she saw the fierce glare Sinclair was giving her.

"You better. What is this I hear my granddaughter saying she almost got run over by a car. Where were you in all this?" Sinclair glared at both Clarke and Ontari demanding answers.

Clarke kept her face neutral hoping someone will explain as her mind was blank.

Madi could tell that her grandparents were not happy about the new revelation. She didn't like the way her Grampy was looking at her mommy as if she's to blame when it wasn't her mommy’s fault. "Grampy it was mama. She didn't listen to me cause she was talking to these girls so I ran across the road to get my soccer ball. That’s when the car came but I didn’t see it and then Lexa saved me." She explained yet again throwing her mommy under the bus. But this time it looks like she's thrown Ontari under a triple decker bus as it's in front of her grandparents who were completely in the dark about the incident ever happening.

"She what?!" Becca exclaimed with wide eyes. 

Ontari wanted to say something but from the looks she was getting, she could tell that she would only make things worse. Thanks a lot Madi, she thought with a shake of the head. Her own daughter appears to be revealing all her secrets. She was starting to worry that maybe even Madi knows about her cheating scandal. She can only imagine what Sinclair’s and Becca’s reaction would be after that. With her fingers crossed she hoped nothing of that sort out happens.

"She did Grammie." Madi nodded wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck reminding herself that Lexa had protected her and that she was there for her.

"Thank you Lexa for saving out grandbaby." Becca smiled at Lexa and gave her a small appreciative hug.

Sinclair agreed with his wife as he shook Lexa's hand as a thank you.

"Great. Now everyone loves her." Ontari muttered under breath.

"We need to talk. Clarke and Lexa, you can take Madi to the park, she'll like that." Becca smiled.

"Of course." Clarke returned the smile realising a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

"Bye Grammie. Bye Grampy! Love you!!" Madi waved with a cute smile on her face not realising the trouble she has just put her mama in. She didn't care though because she gets to spend time with her mommy and her hero. What more could a girl ask for her.

Once Lexa, Clarke and Madi were within distance, Becca and Sinclair stared at Ontari for answers but they received none. "Well?" They prompted her.

"I’m sorry okay. I already know I messed but I've learnt my lesson. It won't happen again." Ontari explained.

"That's not the first time you've done something irresponsible. You're 26 years old Ontari. Old enough to make sure the same mistakes don't keep happening. Madi is only 5 years old. What sort of behaviour are you teaching her?" Becca scolded with a disappointing shake of the head.

"I'm sorry okay. Give me a break." Ontari huffed in frustration.

"You want a break well you got it. We don't want you anywhere near our granddaughter until you've got your act together. Madi needs a good example of a parent in her life not someone who's irresponsible to even look after her properly. After everything you've done I'm still surprised Madi loves you. But that little girl has a heart of gold, which I’m sure she didn’t get from you." Sinclair said with a shake of the head. He was yet another person who was disappointed in Ontari’s behaviour.

"You sound just like Clarke. I'll see my daughter anytime I want. You can't keep me anyway from her!" Ontari raised her voice not happy with the way they were talking to her. She felt as if they were treating her like a child. She has already heard half the stuff they were saying from Clarke, she didn’t need to them again.

"I can see why Clarke left your ass." Becca scoffed under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ontari glared at Becca. She knew she was letting her temper get to her yet again but she didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. 

"Back off Ontari!" Sinclair stood in front of his wife not letting Ontari intimidate them.

Lexa walked just in time to see the situation heating was up between Ontari and Madi's grandparents. She could tell Ontari looked angry and that wasn't good for anyone. Quickly, she jogged to them. Luckily, she made it just in time when Ontari was about to throw a punch at Sinclair for whatever unknown reason. "I don't think so." She glared at the Ontari griping onto her wrist. 

"The fuck!" Ontari hissed as Lexa's grip wasn't light. 

"Walk away Ontari." Lexa glared at Ontari in full commander mode.

Instantly, Ontari back down remembering who was responsible for breaking her nose and she definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. "Fine." She huffed pulling her hand away from Lexa's grasp. "You won't keep me away from my daughter." She spat out looking at Becca and Sinclair. 

"Whatever you say." Sinclair mocked with a smirk on his face.

Ontari ignored his snarky remark and walked back to her Audi. 

"Thank you for that Lexa." Sinclair smiled with a nod.

"No worries." Lexa returned the smile. "I came back for Madi's shoes and her soccer ball." She added explaining her reason for coming back.

"That's fine. Just follow me." Becca gestured back towards the house.

Lexa followed the couple up to the house. When they made it, she waited for Becca to retrieve Madi’s belongings. She grinned when Becca came back with Madi's favourite pair of shoes, which were of course Supergirl themed. "I guess she is a big fan." She chuckled lightly.

"That she is." Both Becca and Sinclair chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." Lexa said her final goodbye taking the Supergirl soccer ball with her as well before walking back out of the house. With a smile on her face, she walked down the pathway happy to spend some quality time with Clarke and her new bestie, Madi. She couldn't have asked for a better way to spend her day than with her two new favourite girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> Your comments and kudos motivate me to keep writing. :)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in the past couple of days but real life got in the way. Had some much needed family time but here's the next instalment. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a COMMENT thank you :)

Chapter 24

In just under a month, Lexa has managed to save up to more than $10,000. She was surprised that she has managed to save such a big amount in just a short period of time. Her time at the Grounders' had got off to a great start. Each day, she would be earning more tips for herself meaning more food for her people. It was rewarding for her to see the smiling faces on everyone every time she would deliver meals. They were motivating her to keep working hard at the Grounders to be the best bartender she can be so she could keep her job and increase her chances of earning more tips 

Thankfully, she hasn't messed up any of her orders so far and she hoped to keep it that way. It's surprising that for a beginner she was doing extremely well but that's what you tend to get with her. No matter what she does, she always ensures that she puts her all into the task to get a positive result at the end. All her life she's been the same which is also another reason why she has managed to survive the foster system and live for the past 3 years in the streets with no family that she knows of.

Most of her people that she has helped were grateful for getting at least one regular meal once a day. They weren't getting too much food but all that mattered was they were at least eating something to sate their hunger. And they couldn't be more appreciative that they had someone such as Lexa in their corner helping them with their needs.

The people she has met so far have been a great help regarding her social life. For the last 3 years, she had been more closed off with people. She would keep her emotions and feelings to herself. She knew it had to be done to form a tough skin to ensure she tackles the harsh life style living in the streets of DC had to offer. Now that she has the Griffin family in her corner backing her every step of the way, she has been able to be more open about her feelings. Not completely but she was getting there. She has only known the Griffins for a few weeks, which wasn't enough time for her to completely let her guard down but she was willing to do that for them.

Raven and Octavia were also included into the people she has grown fond of. They were fun to be around, making her feel at ease whenever she talked to them. They may be Clarke's friends but she's thankful that they also took her in as part of their crew. Her friendship circle was slowly coming together perfectly.

Recently, she has also been talking to a lot more people and has been great at making new friends, who weren't related to the Griffins or were the Griffins themselves. These people were Anya, Harper and some of her fellow employees.

Anya was the best boss she could've asked for. Their banter together is amazing. Instead of Anya feeling like a boss, in the time they've spent together she has felt more like an older sister at times and she wouldn't change a thing about her. She has always wanted a sister and she couldn't have asked for a better fit than Anya. The woman has helped her so much when no one else was willing to give her a Job. Even before that, Anya was amongst a few people who would deliver meals back at her street so she wouldn't go hungry. She has always appreciated Anya's kind gesture and she couldn't be happier to call Anya one of her friends. 

Harper has also become a good friend to her as they got to know each other working in the same environment. They both had something in common as Harper also spent some time in the foster care system. Luckily, for Harper she found her grandparents who were able to take her in when her parents abandoned her. Nevertheless, they still formed a good connection as they got to know each other on a more personal level. The more time they spent together, the more they started to tease each other every time either one managed to get a phone number from their customers whether it was intentional or not. On Lexa's part, she would be completely oblivious sometimes when it comes to people hitting on her that is until she gets handed a phone number by the end of the night, which always manages to lift her self-esteem. Being single for the last 3 years, her confidence with women did take a hit. And it’s great to see that it hasn’t affected her ability to pick up women that much if she can still get their phone numbers by the end of each night.

Her fellow work mates were all amazing in their own way. Never once have they made her feel like an outsider or an amateur for that matter since working at Grounders. They all saw each other as equals and she was glad that was the case. She didn't know how she would've coped if her fellow employees hated her. She was never one to care about what people thought about her but she knew she would need their help working at Grounders in a fast-paced environment that she wasn't familiar with. She has had experience in being the new kid on the block back in foster care so she was still prepared regardless of what their reaction towards her would have been.

All in all, she was thankful that God has placed such incredible people on earth that she just so happens to have come across at her time in need. 

Regarding her feelings for Clarke, they were still taking a back seat but every once in a while, she would find herself zoning out and just stare at Clarke's gorgeous form while she talks. It was creepy but she just couldn't help herself. Clarke was too beautiful not to want to stare at her even if it was for just one second. She would admire the way Clarke's lips moved and just like Clarke, she has been having thoughts about actually kissing those lips. However, every time she would shake the thoughts out of her head. Her plan never worked as the same thought would always resurface no matter what she kept telling herself. 

The lingering touches Clarke would leave on her forearm would burn an imprint of Clarke's tender touch that usually lasted for a while. It was refreshing to be able to feel so strongly about someone after Costia broke her heart. The fact that it has only been a few days since Clarke broke off her engagement, she knew it wasn't time yet for her to act out on her feelings. She may never know when the right time would be but she trusted her fate wouldn't let her down. If she's meant to be with Clarke it will happen. Recently, all the good things that have happened to her have been in the most unexpected of ways.

\-------

With so much money saved up, Lexa decided to open up a bank account. The process was relatively quick with Jake playing a big part in making things happen. He was a Portfolio Manager so he had connections in the finance industry. He knew Lexa liked to be discrete and didn't like being asked too many questions, so he directed Lexa to one of the banks that he has previously worked with where he knew they would handle Lexa's application form in a confidential manor and not ask too many questions. 

Lexa didn't object as she trusted Jake. When the process was completed she was over the moon. She finally had a bank account set up for the first time in her life. 

Every time she holds the bank card, it felt amazing. For some it may not seem like a big deal but for her it meant the world. All the hard work that she's been putting into Grounders was paying off. With a bank account set up, she knew she could finally look for a place to live. The streets had become her home for the last 3 years and she knew it would be hard to part with what she has known for a long time. Regardless, she was excited to start her new journey. She knew there was still a lot left to do for her to finally get her life back on track but for the moment she would enjoy what she has. She would take each day one step at a time. Things were slowly looking up for her and she couldn’t be more grateful.

Currently, she has found herself apartment hunting. With Clarke’s help, she had manage to enlist the help of one of Clarke’s friends who was a realtor, Wells Jaha. She had no clue what she was doing but all she knew was that she needed a place to live. A place to call her own once again. She knows a house doesn't make a home but she hoped to make whatever apartment she decides to rent feel like a home. Just like the home which she used to live in with her mom rather than make if feel like the homes she has had to live in throughout her time in foster system. It would a big adjustment from living in the streets to an apartment but she was willing to take on the challenge. 

She walked down to Ton DC which was an area in the outskirts of DC in a town called Polis. The area was a 45 minutes walk from where she used to live and about an hour from her work place and the Griffins house. After looking up different apartments with Wells that were on rent, she found some of the cheapest were in the Ton DC area hence why she has decided to live in Polis. Even though her salary was better than average, she wasn't willing to pay for such an expensive apartment just yet. She didn't want to waste her money knowing there was still a lot to do. Getting an apartment was a start as there was still a lot more things that came with getting an apartment.

After walking for 45 minutes, she finally arrived in Ton DC. The area seemed calm and everyone was minding their own business. Everywhere you turned there were people doing who knows what. It was filled with screaming children running around the streets enjoying life to the fullest. There was a park near the apartment building that she was interested in renting, which she hoped to take Madi if Clarke ever visits with her. The times she has spent together with both Clarke and Madi were awesome and she hoped to create more awesome memories with her two new best buddies.

Some of the buildings around the area looked worn down but all in all it looked like a safe area to live in. Her apartment building was amongst one of the best-looking ones in the area. It was a modern red-brick 5 storey complex where each apartment had a small balcony on the outside. There was a small pathway leading up to her complex gate providing some privacy making it more appealing for her.

In some parts of the streets, there were a couple of overfilled trash bins which stained the atmosphere with an unpleasant smell that sort of reminded Lexa of her time living in the streets. She couldn't help herself but smile at the fact. Apart from the odd smell and some tattered buildings, Ton DC was even more appealing to her. It didn't matter that the time to walk to Grounders wasn't convenient but like always she knows how to make things work.

After making it to her apartment complex, she waited outside for her realtor to arrive to show her around before completing the necessary forms to seal the deal. Without even looking inside the apartment, she knew she would take it no matter what. With her fingers crossed, she hoped the apartment would meet her standards. She wasn't fussy like most people with what she required as all she wanted was a good spacious living room and bedroom which has an en suite bathroom plus a lovely kitchen. She wasn't much of a cook but she hoped to start doing more cooking and baking rather than having to buy ready made meals all the time. Five minutes later of waiting around, a black Mercedes pulled up outside the complex. Wells had finally arrived.

"Nice to meet you again Wells." Lexa smiled at the realtor with her hand outstretched.

"Same to you Lexa, shall we." Wells returned the smile, gesturing for Lexa to follow him up the stairs to her apartment. He was in hurry with other clients to attend to, so he wanted to seal the deal with Lexa as soon as possible. 

Lexa eyed the building one more time before she followed Wells. She could tell he was in a rush but she didn't mind, she just wanted to know the apartment is hers. If the pictures on the website were to go by then she knew she wouldn't be disappointed. As soon as she stepped foot into her apartment building, she noticed a security guard at the front desk. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and then walked with Wells to the lifts. There was a tobacco scent in the air but it didn't bother her too much. 

When they made into the lift a drunk man walked out with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Hey sweet cheeks." He said slurring his words trying to touch Lexa’s butt. 

Instantly, Lexa moved away his reach and gripped the man's wrist. She didn't appreciate being touched especially by a drunk man who she hardly knew. "Your drunk sir. Go home." She replied keeping him at a distance.

"Ugh you're no fun." The man grunted trying to release his hand from Lexa's grip, only to end up falling on his ass due to his drunken state. "Oops." He laughed at himself.

Lexa and Wells helped him to his feet and helped him out of the lift. As soon as he got his bearings the man pushed Wells and Lexa away refusing their help.

"Suit yourself. Let's go Lexa." Wells said with a shrug, walking back to the lift.

"Later sexy!" The drunk man called out to Lexa before falling on his ass again.

Lexa just shook her head with a smile. It seems like her apartment building had interesting people. The man's behaviour didn't faze her as she can handle herself. She followed Wells to the lift who then pressed number 5. Seconds later, they arrived at her apartment floor. The hallway was empty and it looked clean with a refreshing scent in the air. So far so good, she thought. She walked side by side with Wells making small talk until they reached apartment 507. 

As soon as Wells opened the door, Lexa’s eyes widened. The apartment looked better than she could've imagine. There was more than enough space in the living room with the kitchen just off to the side. She walked towards the large window which led to the small balcony outside and her eyes got wider. She couldn't believe the view she got from her apartment. The bird’s eye view of DC looked incredible and she can only imagine what the view would look like at night. 

"This is amazing Wells." She grinned, taking in her surroundings. 

"It's all yours if you want it." Wells replied with a proud smile on his face. He always loved seeing the smiling faces on his clients. It was one of the major reasons why he became a realtor.

Lexa walked to check out the bedroom before making her final decision and yet again she wasn't disappointed. It was bigger than any room she has lived in during her time in foster care but obviously still small compared to the guest room she stayed at in Griffins’ manor. She didn't mind though as she wasn’t trying to compete with anyone. This would be her first apartment and she loved it. The $1,200 a month would be so worth it. 

"I'll take it Wells." She smiled broadly, shaking Wells hand to seal the deal.

"Well congratulations Lexa." Wells smiled pulling out the forms for Lexa to sign to makes things official. 

Lexa signed on the dotted line with a big smile on her face. With how the day has shaped up so far, she knew it would be impossible to wipe the smile from her face. Regardless, what the day may bring she was excited to finally have her own apartment. It still didn't feel real to her. She has come such a long way in her life. From living in the streets for 3 whole years to now finally having her own place to live at. There were still a lot of things she needed to buy like a bed, TV and so on but all that could wait. She would enjoy the exciting feeling for now without having to think about anything else.

"Thank you so much." She said with a beaming smile, shaking Wells' hand as he handed her the keys to her apartment.

"You're very welcome Lexa. As much as I would like to stay I'm afraid I need to be somewhere else. Good luck and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Wells smiled one final time before walking out of the apartment leaving Lexa to enjoy herself.

Lexa's first thought was to call Clarke to share her exciting news with. 

Clarke was supposed to have been at the viewing with her but she had an interview lined up for a swim suit brand so she couldn’t make it. After the news broke out that there would be no wedding as she broke up with Ontari, she had decided to get back to work to take her mind of things and focus on her passion for modelling.

Luckily, on the third ring Clarke answered her phone. "I got the apartment!" Lexa squealed with excitement through the phone.

"Oh my God. I'm so proud of you Lexa. Congratulations!" Clarke replied with similar excitement laced in her voice. 

"Thanks Clarke. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." Lexa responded sincerely.

Clarke knew how hard Lexa has worked and she didn't deserve any credit. "Nonsense, it was all you Lexa." 

"I'm so happy right now Clarke. I just can't believe it. I thought I would be homeless all my life but now I have an apartment. I just need someone to pinch me so I know it's real." Lexa said getting emotional. Her life has changed so much in just a month and she can only imagine what her life would be like further down the line. "Clarke?" She asked when the line suddenly went silence. "Clarke, Clarke? Are you there?" She started to panic. Before her panic could really kick off, she heard a knock at her door. "Huh." She mumbled under her breath thoroughly confused. She didn't know anyone in the building, so she wondered who it could be that was at her doorstep.

Her phone was still on her ear as she walked to open the door. She peeped through the door hole and her eyes widened. Behind the door stood the only person she would've wanted to see in this moment. Quickly, she pocketed her phone before opening the door. She didn't even give the person time to react as she engulfed them in a big hug lifting their feet off the floor. 

"Someone's excited to see me." Clarke chuckled wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck enjoying the heart-warming embrace.

"You're here." Lexa mumbled against Clarke's neck tightening her grip around Clarke's waist.

"I am." Clarke replied with a beaming smile.

The two embraced each other for a minute before Lexa put Clarke down. Green met blue. Lexa kept her arms on Clarke's waist and grinned at her from ear to ear. 

"You did it Lex." Clarke smiled cupping Lexa's cheeks and gently caressing her cheeks. She was proud of her. Proud of how far she has come in just a short amount of time. In all the times they have spent together every day, it felt as though she has known Lexa for longer than just a month. That’s just shows how strong their connection is.

"I did." Lexa returned the smile her green eyes shining brighter with hope for what's to come in her future.

A comfortable moment of silence fell upon them as they gazed into each other's eyes for a long while neither one broke eye contact. The temperature in the room seemed a lot hotter than it actual was. Unconsciously, they both licked their lips and at the same time they stared down at each other's plump lips before their eyes met yet again. Without thinking, they leaned closer together until they their foreheads touched. 

Clarke titled her head slightly upwards moving her hand behind Lexa's neck pulling her closer to her face so their lips were inches apart. She got on her tip toes to give herself even more access to Lexa's lips. 

"Clarke..." Lexa breathed out frozen on the spot unable to move. She knew what was going to happen and she knew she shouldn't let it happen but everything in her was telling her to just roll with it. Let it happen and who knows it could be the be greatest thing to ever happen to her.

"Lexa..." Clarke exhaled feeling Lexa's breath hit her skin. She knew it was now or never. Their lips were so close to touch and inch closer they would share the same breath.

Lexa knew she had to stop Clarke before they get carried away. No matter how hard it would be to have to reject her for a second time, she didn't want their first kiss to be like this. She wanted to do it the right way. Clarke at least deserved that. "We can't Clarke." She murmured gazing deep into Clarke's eyes to make her understand how tough it was for her to deny her. This time it felt different. It wasn’t like the other time where Clarke was crying her eyes out and looked so vulnerable and hurt. She could tell Clarke felt something for her and she hoped she would verbalise it instead of having to guess what she really felt.

"I know..." Clarke sighed softly brushing her thumbs over Lexa's cheeks. "I want you Lexa." She stated. Finally verbalising her feelings, letting her know she wasn't vulnerable and she was in total control. This was all her telling Lexa that she liked her.

"I want you too." Lexa grinned pulling Clarke closer to her front, so their bodies were flushed against each other. "Not like this though. I want to treat you right. Do this right." She added making sure Clarke knew she wasn't just rejecting her. 

"Okay." Clarke replied with a beaming smile glad Lexa felt the same way about her. She had come to the apartment to celebrate the moment with Lexa for getting her first apartment and never did she anticipate their conversion to turn about them. Regardless, she wasn't complaining. She may be recently single but her feelings for Lexa had been there since the moment they met. Only lately has she been able to express her feelings towards Lexa and finally she has made progress in acting on her feelings. 

"Thank you." Lexa grin widened. She leaned forward and purposefully kissed the corner of Clarke's lips making sure she got close to Clarke's plumps lips but not too close that their lips were touching. When she pulled back she winked at Clarke with a chuckle when she noticed the clear blush on her cheeks.

"You're the worst." Clarke whined playfully slapping Lexa's chest before wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and melting into her chest. 

"I try." Lexa chuckled wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders and then kissed the top of her head. "You're an amazing woman Clarke and I can't wait to wine and dine you. No matter how long that maybe." She smiled pressing a lingering kiss on top of Clarke's head.

"Don't take too long." Clarke chuckled completely understanding the reason why Lexa needed time. She would wait for her however long it takes. But if Lexa was taking too long, she wasn’t afraid to take matters into her own hands to move the process along. With a body like hers she knew no one can resist her especially when she starts working her charm.

Lexa just smiled and held onto Clarke pleased with how her day has turned out so far. It's amazing to officially have an apartment and knowing Clarke felt the same way about her was even more amazing. Her life was looking that much brighter. And yet again when she least expects it, a good thing has happened to her in the most unexpected of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> Your comments and kudos motivate me to keep writing. :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @FUZZY26


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great News guys! I passed my exams with a first degree honours :D So to celebrate here is the next instalment. It's another big one. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 25

Lonely, was the word Lexa would use to describe her first night in her apartment. The whole place seemed too big for it to be for just one person. And the fact that she still hasn't bought anything made the place feel empty and even more lonely. Even though the apartment itself came with a cooker, fridge and a washing machine it still felt empty. She was surrounded by cream walls without a single personal touch in sight. It was just one big vacant space that just so happens to hers now.

You could hear a pin drop with how quiet it was. She was all alone with no one to bother her. No noise of cars or drunks going past as she slept like she used to experience back when she lived in the streets. This was her place now and she knew she would need time to make it feel like home. Make it feel like she belonged there. She was warm and safe having checked a million times to make sure her door was completely locked. There was no need for her to sleep with one eye open anymore in case something happens. She has been working her butt off at Grounders to make it happen, so she wasn't going to let one night determine whether she should go back to the streets where it felt familiar. Time is all she needed to make this place her new home.

With all that said, she still has no clue where to start to fill in the void to make it feel more like home. She had been excited when she first signed on the dotted line but now having to live in a place she hardly knew just put everything into perspective. Her life has changed. She wasn't the same Lexa anymore and she would have to get used to that. Sooner or later the new living arrangements would become her new normal.

The only belongings that she has in her new apartment are all the things that she has had with her for the last 3 years and a few extra things that she has added since working at Grounders. It still wasn't much but for now it will have to do. Apart from that everything else was just empty space. She tried her best to organise all the things that belonged to her by placing them somewhere in her apartment to feel the space but nothing felt right, so instead she decided to just stick to what she has known for the last 3 years. The sleeping bag would be her bed for the time being along with her clothes which she stuffed back in her bag pack and placed everything else in her bedroom. As they say old habits die hard. With everything that she owed placed in her room, she had some space that felt familiar due to all her belongings surrounding her.

She snuggled herself in her sleeping bag and retrieved her mom's photograph from her inside pocket. "I've made it this far ma. I hope I can still make you proud. It's just you and me tonight." She smiled, looking down at her mom's photo before giving it a kiss. Having the picture of her mom helped in some way to make her feel less alone. The whole place felt lonely but having the single most important thing that she valued in the whole wild world with her helped to ease some of the loneliness. It reminded her why she has survived this long and why she will have to keep on surviving. To make her mama proud of the strong independent woman she has become and raised. And to keep changing her life for the better as well help the less fortunate to show them a better path in life. Show them living in the streets wasn't all that they were cut out to be. They can be whoever they want if they just put their mind to it.

Just when she thinks some of the loneliness will creep back in, her phone buzzes. Instantly, her face broke into a big smile when she noticed Clarke's name on the screen. Seeing the woman's name who she has grown so close to, reminds her that she also has people that are still alive that care about her. With a big grin on her face, she opened Clarke's text message. She couldn't stop the fluttering feelings that rose in her stomach.

 **Clarke** : I know being in a new place you may feel alone. But fear not Lexa, I'm with you. With time, the apartment will start to feel more like home. Please don't give up on yourself. You've come this far. Goodnight Lex. Sleep tight :)

Lexa's smile grew even wider if possible. It was as if Clarke could read her mind. In the time she has known Clarke, she has always had an inkling that Clarke maybe a mind reader and now with this it confirms her doubt even though it's impossible. However, what it does confirm is that their connection is stronger than what she could have ever imagined. She's excited for the day she asks Clarke out on a date especially now that she knows the feelings are mutual.

 **Lexa** : I needed to hear that Clarke. It does feel empty but I know I'm not alone. This is just space that I'll need to get used to with time. I love it and hopefully it won't take me too long to make it feel like home. I know it won't be easy but I know I'll get there in the end. Thanks for having my back. Goodnight beautiful ;)

Across town, Clarke was blushing profusely. It never gets old hearing Lexa refer to her as beautiful. She hoped Lexa won't ever stop calling her that. Any woman would be smitten to have someone compliment them like that. No matter if it was during the day or night. And she was lucky to have Lexa be that person who gives her such endearing compliments. Feeling like a love sick teenage, she texted Lexa back with a giddy smile on her face.

 **Clarke** : Goodnight charmer ;) xxx

It seems like Clarke wasn't the only giddy teenager as back in Lexa's apartment, she was grinning from ear to ear as she looked down at Clarke's reply. She stared at it for a few minutes before releasing a big sigh. With both arms behind her head, she looked up at the ceiling with the grin still evident on her face. She has only come across a few sweet women in her life. Clarke was for sure amongst one of the sweetest and she couldn't wait to charm Clarke off her feet. The blonde has no idea what she's getting herself into.

"Sweet dreams Clarke." She murmured while staring at her phone one last time before closing her eyes as sleep took over her body. In a matter of seconds, she was out like a light with the corners of her lips still turned into a smile. The emptiness of the apartment didn't cross her mind one bit. Instead, Imagines of Clarke's smile and laughter invaded her dreams. She had expected to have nightmares about her mother's death like usual but after the days’ events and especially finding out Clarke had feelings for her, the nightmares were side-lined for the moment. Clarke was once again the woman to make her forget about her nightmares.

\-------

After a hard first night in her new apartment as predicted with time, the empty space started to feel less lonely. Day by day, she would bring home some essentials for herself to fill her apartment to make it feel more like a home. It was little things like buying a toaster, microwave and more food to fill her kitchen cupboards and to add to her fridge so it didn't seem so empty. Along with a couple of dinnerware and cookware, which included some plates, bowls and saucepans to start teaching herself how to cook. She was still sleeping in her sleeping bag as she hadn't found the need to buy a bed yet. There was still a lot more stuff she needed to buy like bar stools for her kitchen island, a sofa and a bed but all that could wait. She would focus on what she has now and think about the rest later down the line.

It has become routine for her to wake up and take a nice hot shower followed by a protein-rich based breakfast which is just basically a bowl full of quinoa filled with banana and berries to kick start her day. Now that she has her own apartment, she managed to persuade Clarke not to send anymore meals her way. It was a tough decision to make as she knew she would miss Clarke's delicious meals but it had to be done. She was becoming independent and she didn't want to have to rely on Clarke especially for food. She would just need to polish up her cooking skills to reach Clarke's standard of cooking.

From time to time, she would still visit the Griffins and catch up on what has been happening in her life. She was disappointed when she received a call back that she didn’t get the security job at the shopping mall but she wasn’t going to it let dampen her spirits. There would be more opportunities for her in the future, she would just have to be ready when the time comes. Jake was becoming more like a father figure in her life and she couldn't be more grateful. As well as Abby who was becoming a mother figure in her life that she has missed since her mother's death.

Since the first day Clarke visited her apartment, she hasn't had anyone stop by. She wanted to get accustomed to her surroundings before inviting any guests over. Her apartment still needed a couple more things to feel more like a home so she was waiting for that to happen before she can start having guests over. She hoped to have a little house warming dinner party to invite all the people that have helped her along the way that she now sees them as family.

Every night she would receive a text or sometimes a call from Clarke to wish her goodnight. It became regular thing for them. They would end up talking and talking about literally anything and everything to pass the time as they didn't want to stop talking to each other. Their conversions weren't too deep but Lexa would reveal a few more layers of her life which always manages to amaze Clarke. They would fall asleep with their phones still attached by their ear. Every day they get to know each other more and their attraction for each other gets stronger. Slowly, Lexa was working up the courage to ask Clarke out on date and she knew soon enough she would have the balls to finally ask.

Hence why 2 weeks later she asked Clarke to go shopping with her at IKEA. It wasn't a date but to her she thought of it as one as she also hoped after to take Clarke out for lunch. It was more like a trail run on her part as she didn't want to mess up the day she decides to woman up and ask Clarke out on a date. She was still an amateur regarding romantic dates and the way she felt about Clarke she didn't want to mess it up. She wanted to treat Clarke the way she deserves and hoped to get many more dates with her in the future.

Even though Clarke was wearing her incognito outfit, she was still able to recognise her. It was just like when Clarke would touch her and she doesn't even have to look to know it's her Clarke. The excitement she saw on Clarke's face instantly turned the corners of her lips into big smile. She stood still and stared at Clarke like an idiot as she admired her beauty. Every time she sees her, she in awe of how gorgeous Clarke looks and she can't believe that Clarke is attracted to her.

Clarke was dressed casually in black skinny jeans with a beige winter poncho cloak and a matching beanie. Now that they have revealed that they like each other, Lexa has allowed herself to be more expressive with her feeling towards Clarke. Hence why now even in her causal outfit, Clarke still manages to take her breath away. She truly was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She can see why Clarke has become such a successful model but she knows it's not just because of her look but because of her amazing personality as well. She was so lost in admiring Clarke that she didn't realise that Clarke was now standing right in front of her.

"Lex!" Clarke shouted waving her hand in front of Lexa to snap her out of her daze.

"Huh." Lexa replied shaking her head coming out of her dazzled state.

Clarke let out a small giggle at Lexa's adorableness. She got on her tip toes to peck Lexa's cheek her lips lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary and then she pulled back with a pat to Lexa's now crimson cheek. It always brought a smile to her face knowing she's the one to make Lexa blush. "You get cuter every day." She teased giving Lexa's cheeks a playful squeeze.

When Lexa had called and asked if she wanted to go out with her, she didn't even let Lexa finish her sentence as she straight away agreed to go with her. The idea of going out with Lexa instantly made her think of it as a date even though they were just going to IKEA.

"I'm only cute for you." Lexa winked leaning down to kiss Clarke's cheek who also blushed in return. Two can play that game, she thought. "Who's the cute one now?" She said playfully with a raised eyebrow as she cupped Clarke's cheek and gently caressed her cheeks.

“Stop,” Clarke whined. She hid her blush by wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and leaning her head against Lexa's chest. She loved the height difference between the two. Recently they have been getting closer in more ways than one and she couldn't be happier. Seeing Lexa come out of her shell even more now and seeing her start to flirt with her sometimes was a welcomed sight. Lexa did truly have game and she was already wrapped around her finger but she wasn't going to tell that just yet.

She hugged Lexa for a minute before she pulled back. With her charming smile on her face, she gazed into Lexa's bright green which were yet again shinning with love. She could see now where her friends and family keep joking that Lexa looks at her with the heart eyes. She pecked Lexa’s cheek one more time breaking eye contact in the process and then linking her arm through Lexa's leading her towards the entrance of IKEA.

The two walked into the store and instantly, Clarke's eyes got big with wonder. She has been to IKEA many times before and as usual, she still never knows where to start. The place always amazes her with how big it is that she still can’t decide where to begin.

"Oh no!" Lexa groaned, pouting her lips when she saw the look in Clarke's eyes.

"Stop giving me that pout. I'm not that bad I promise." Clarke chuckled bumping hips with Lexa's side before walking away to get a trolley to add the things they would buy. Shopping with Lexa felt like they were shopping for their own apartment together. She quickly shook such thoughts out of her head as she didn't want to think too far ahead into their future. They haven't even gone on date yet for crying out loud.

"I'll be the judge of that." Lexa replied trying to hide her smile. She wasn't much of a shopper but she was willing to suck it up for Clarke.

"Let's go." Clarke grinned, giving Lexa the trolley to start pushing. She then dragged her towards the textiles and curtains section part of the massive store.

They were close to that section so it was a great place to start rather than think about all the rest of the sections. Knowing Clarke, she was already planning to drag Lexa to every single part of the store. They didn't have anywhere else to be so why not take their time and make the most of the alone time they have together.

Lexa didn't have a clue what she was looking for but having Clarke with her she knew Clarke could offer great opinion on things. Her priority was to get a comfortable bed and a sizeable sofa. She knew her apartment also needed a couple of extra things to lighten up the place a bit more. She bet there were things she needed that she couldn't even think of but having Clarke there with her she could help to get everything that her apartment was missing.

Straight away, Clarke's eyes landed on some cute floral print curtains that she knew would brighten up Lexa's apartment. "This will look amazing." She grinned, showing Lexa her choice to gauge her reaction. She didn't want Lexa to get something just because she liked it. If Lexa didn't like something they can always find something else as it her apartment after all.

"I like it." Lexa nodded with a smile taking the curtains which were the right size for her windows and adding them to the trolley. She wasn't fussed either way. Curtains were curtains and if Clarke liked then they were good enough for her.

They went through the section quickly getting a couple of different coloured curtains, bedsheets, quilts, cushions, door and bath mats amongst other things. The trolley was getting full already. Lexa wondered what else Clarke had up her sleeve.

Luckily, as they browsed around the section Clarke didn't see anything that was worth buying. So far, she was happy that she could enjoy her time with Lexa and she didn't get recognise by her any of her fans. After walking for a while around the store, they stopped by the sofa section.

Fortunately, they didn't have to look around too much as Lexa immediately spotted the sofa that she wanted. It was a 3-seat corner sofa bed. As she only had a one bedroom apartment, she hoped to use the living room as another bedroom in case she had anyone that wanted to stay over. She was forming close relationships with her friends so she hoped one day she could invite some of them for a sleepover. Her living room was spacious and she has just found the right sofa that would fit perfectly into the space that she has.

She walked over to the sofa holding Clarke's hand. When they made it, she slumped herself onto the sofa with a big sigh pulling Clarke by her side. "What do you think?" She asked wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her close to her side. It felt right holding Clarke like this and she can already visualise them doing it more often further down the line.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's excitement. She leaned into side before she replied. "I think it's great. You picked a good one." She said with a smile leaning into Lexa's side even more. She loved having Lexa hold her like that. Even with people walking past it still felt like it was just the two of them sitting at home and enjoying spending time together.

"I don't want to get up." Lexa said after a moment of silence.

"We stay as long as we like. It's ours after all." Clarke replied with a giggle not even realising the words she used.

Lexa couldn't stop the big grin from spreading across her face. It seemed like Clarke had similar views to what she was thinking. Hearing Clarke refer to the sofa as theirs gave her hope that Clarke also pictured a future together. It made her happier with what's in store for their future together. She pulled Clarke even closer and kissed the crown of her head.

They stayed in each other's arms enjoying the comfort of the sofa and holding each other. Clarke leaned against Lexa's chest with one arm wrapped around Lexa's waist while the other played with Lexa's zip of her hoody. A moment later, they were interrupted by one of the store assistants.

"Excuse me ma'am." The assistant said politely seeing if he could be of any help.

"We're up." Lexa chuckled helping Clarke to her feet before turning to face the store assistant

"Sorry to interrupt. My name is Steve. Can I help you with anything? You and your partner seemed quite cosy on this sofa. It's very popular with our customers so I don't blame you." Steve smiled.

"It's very cosy indeed." Clarke replied with a slight smirk on her face. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as didn't want to let go of her. The feeling was too great being so close to Lexa. Hearing the store assistant refer to Lexa as a partner made her all giddy inside.

Feeling Clarke wrap her arm around waist, Lexa decided to keep her arm around Clarke's shoulders. She grinned when she looked down and saw how happy Clarke was. Taking her eyes of Clarke for a moment, she faced Steve. "We'll take this couch. What do I need to fill in?" She asked enjoying the feeling of Clarke playing her fingers that were over her shoulder.

"Just follow me." Steve replied directing Lexa and Clarke to his work station.

The process was fairly as Lexa gave her contact details and address of where she wanted her brand-new sofa to be delivered. So far, it’s the most expensive thing she has bought costing $650 which was sure to put a dent in her back account. She didn't mind though as she knew it had to be done. And with a bed next up on her list her bank account was for sure going to take a hit. She was a hundred percent in a spending mood and she loved it. Being able to spend money on herself felt amazing. She knew it wasn't going to be every day where she gets to splash out the big cash. She still needed to think about saving her money for the future but for now she would enjoy spending what she has.

Next stop was the beds section. Lexa liked sleeping in sleeping bag but she knew it wasn't going to last forever. The space in her bedroom needed a bed. Having a snug bed would also help to ease some tension in her body as well as help to get a much better sleep. With the space that she has in her room, she can afford to buy herself a king-sized bed.

They looked around the store getting a feel of all the different beds and mattresses but none of them felt right. Just when Lexa thought she wasn’t going to find the one, a toddler came running towards them and luckily, she saw the kid was headed their way. To try to avoid the kid bumping into them, she stepped to the side to let the kid pass. Unfortunately, she tripped over Clarke's foot and ended up sending them both falling to the ground. Luckily, they fell onto a bed instead with Lexa landing on top of Clarke.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologised placing her hands on either side of Clarke's face to keep her up right so she wouldn't squash her. "The k-" She stopped mid-sentence due to how close she was to Clarke's face. She could every single freckle and suddenly, her heart began thumping out of her chest. Her lips were slightly parted as she took in Clarke stunning form. Without thinking she palmed Clarke's left cheek and murmured "you're eyes are so blue" in awe of the gorgeous goddess before her.

Clarke's breath hitched at Lexa's proximity. She was at a loss for words. The way Lexa's palm and fingers were moving against her cheek was making her body feel things she knows wasn't supposed to but she can't help herself. Lexa was turning her on so much and if Lexa didn't move from her face she's not sure what she would. It didn't matter they were in store full of people because every time she's with Lexa it always feels like it's just the two of them in their own little world.

"You really are so beautiful Clarke." Lexa said in awe as she leaned down and kissed Clarke on the cheek her lips lingering for a few seconds too long.

In that moment, they heard someone clear their throat but they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice. Unfortunately, the person made their presence known when they spoke.

"Hey lovebirds, what's going on here?" Jake announced himself with a clear smirk on his face having seen the whole scene unfold.

He was on his to the checkout point to purchase his gazebo when he came across Lexa and his daughter. Due to the summer season approaching he wanted to have a family BBQ gathering to kick start the season.

With the amount of time Lexa and Clarke have been spending together and the lingering touches they thought no one noticed, he had a feeling that something was going on between the two. They were getting quite cosy with each other and he was a hundred percent on board with whatever was going on between the two. Seeing the scared look on Lexa’s face, he wasn't to pass the opportunity to watch Lexa sweat it out a bit.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed quickly getting off Clarke which caused her to land flat on her ass.

Clarke chuckled to hide the blush which appeared across her cheeks at being caught by her dad. She knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it from her dad having found Lexa and herself in such a predicament situation.

"It's not what it looks like sir." Lexa stuttered out patting down her clothes avoiding making eye contact with Jake.

"Really Lexa? Do you think I'm blind?" Jake playfully raised his eyebrows.

"Erm...no sir." Lexa replied nervously scratching the back of her head.

Jake busted out laughing at how nervous Lexa looked. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around Lexa's neck playfully putting her in a loose headlock. "You hurt my daughter and I'll kill you." He whispered in Lexa's ear before pulling back and fixing up Lexa's clothes like he didn’t just threat her life.

"I won't sir." Lexa promised taking the man’s word seriously.

"Won't what Lex?" Clarke asked standing by Lexa's side making sure she was okay as she could tell her dad might have said something which had Lexa rattled.

"Nothing sweetie." Jake chuckled with a pat to Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa gave Jake a nod of acknowledgement and then turned to face Clarke. "Looks like we are buying this bed and mattress." She grinned sitting back down on the black-brown real wood veneer bed and moving up and down to get a feeling for it even more.

"You're a 'we' now interesting." Jake smirked, making an air quoting sign when he used the word we. He winked at Lexa with a nod of approval who blushed in return. "How cute. I'll be waiting for the wedding invite soon I hope." He teased.

"Dad!" Clarke whined. She wasn't ready for marriage yet especially after what happened with Ontari. She did see a future with Lexa but for now she would play it by ear and see where things go.

"You'll be the first person on the guest list." Lexa smirked knowing neither Clarke nor Jake expected such a response.

Jake's eyes widened with a slacked jaw.

"You're drooling Jake the man." Lexa winked.

"You little shit!" Jake exclaimed as he knew Lexa got him good.

Lexa knew Jake would try to get her in headlock again, so she rolled over onto the other side of the bed. "Catch me old man." She chuckled.

"I'm not old!" Jake stated with a pout before he ran after Lexa across the bed.

"Children stop." Clarke raised her voice slightly but not enough to catch people's attention. Neither Jake or Lexa listened to her. They were busying running around IKEA just like children. She was enjoying the playful banter between Lexa and her dad. Seeing how well Lexa got on with her dad put her mind at ease knowing her family wouldn't have any objections with her dating Lexa when it comes to it like they did with Ontari.

"Too slow Jake." Lexa laughed at the poor man who was already breathing heavily.

Jake placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath before he ran after Lexa again. He resumed his run and he was running so fast that he didn't see the shark toy that was left on the ground which caused him to trip over his own feet.

"Jake!" Lexa shouted coming to abrupt stop and running back towards Jake.

"Dad!" Clarke yelled running to aid her dad.

Both Lexa and Clarke reached Jake at the same time. "I'm so sorry Jake." Lexa apologised checking the man up and down for any injuries feeling like she’s to blame for causing him harm.

"Where are you hurt dad?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Jake just stared at both Clarke and Lexa with a big smile on his face. Seeing the level of care Lexa had for him made him proud to one day hopefully get to call Lexa his daughter. He's even more on board with Lexa dating his daughter than ever. He didn't answer Clarke's question as he took both Clarke’s and Lexa's hand and joined them together. "Seeing you two together makes so happy. I can't think of anyone worthier of my daughter. Take care of my sweet girl Lexa." He said sincerely.

Blue met green. Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand who also squeezed back and then they both looked at Jake. "I'll be honoured Jake. Clarke is a beautiful woman inside and out and I look forward to getting to know her better. She makes me happy and I hope I can do the same for her." Lexa said earnestly taking Clarke's hand and kissing the back of it.

"You make me happy too Lex." Clarke replied with beaming smile.

Jake couldn't be happier. Any injuries that he may have suffered were completely thrown out of the window. Seeing his daughter happy was all that a father could want. If Lexa was the one to make his daughter happy then so be it. He will support them entirely. "I'm still here you know." He teased when once again Clarke and Lexa were in their own little world.

"Sorry." Lexa said breaking eye contact. After how well the day has been she was fully committed to asking Clarke out. She couldn't wait to see how their first date will go. "Come on old man." She chuckled, helping Jake to his feet.

"I'm no old man." Jake playfully punched Lexa's arm.

"Whatever you say." Lexa shook her head with a smile. Mouthing 'old man' at Clarke who giggled.

Luckily, Jake didn't hurt himself. Just his pride was hurt as he couldn't believe he got tripped over by a small shark toy.

The trio walked back to the bed and Lexa quickly made another expensive purchase buying other bed and mattress costing $950. She can finally get to sleep comfortably and one little memory that she won't forget anytime soon is seeing Clarke laid out on her bed and having those stunning blue eyes play in her mind like a broken record.

After acquiring the bed, they walked down to the checkout point to pay for all the other essentials they had in the trolley. On their way, Lexa saw a chest of 2 drawers that she knew would match her bed. She wrote down the self-serve number aisle and its location. Afterwards, they walked passed the lighting section where she also snapped two table laps for her new nightstand drawers. Once they arrived at checkout point, Lexa told Clarke and Jake to wait while she made her way through the self-serve warehouse to collect her drawers to assemble later when she gets home. She loved doing a bit of DIY so she was excited for the challenge.

When she made it back to Clarke and Jake, she saw Clarke surrounded by a mob of fans. She smiled as she watched Clarke interact with her fans. It was nice to see young teenage girls who looked up to Clarke as their role model. A few minutes later the fans left Clarke alone so she walked over to her with a mischievous smile on her face. "Can please have your autograph?" She asked with a grin holding the piece of paper she used to write the self-serve number.

"Sure. What's your name sweetie?" Clarke asked without looking up to see it was Lexa.

"Lexa Woods." Lexa smirked holding back her laugh.

At the name and voice Clarke looked up so see it was in fact her Lexa. "That's not funny." She pouted and then playfully slapped Lexa forearm.

"It's cute seeing you interact with your fans. I couldn't resist." Lexa replied with a smug smile on her face.

Clarke couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. She took the small pencil Lexa offered before and gave Lexa her autograph. "There you go Lexa sweetie." She teased pinching Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa just shook her head. She pocketed Clarke's autograph and headed towards the checkout lady to pay for her stuff. "I'll get that for you." She smiled at Jake taking the gazebo box from Jake.

"It's alright Lexa. I got it." Jake declined.

"Let me do this please." Lexa Jake her best puppy dogs that always used to work on her mother.

"Fine." Jake relented with a small chuckle, handing over the box.

Lexa grinned and walked over to the checkout lady to get everything scanned and paid for. The lady was quick in scanning her items as before she knew it everything was scanned coming to a total of $400 having already paid for the sofa and bed separately. With everything paid for the trio headed towards the parking lot.

"I'll see you later dad." Clarke hugged her dad saying her goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing you Jake. I'll speak to you soon." Lexa shook his hand only to be pulled into hug.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." Jake whispered against Lexa's ear. "Take care kids. Don't do something I wouldn't do." He added sending a wink Lexa's way and then he turned to face his daughter. "And behave yourself Clarke." He said with a pointed finger.

"Bye dad." Clarke waved him off and then to face Lexa. "I'll bring the car over so it's easier okay." She added with a smile on her face.

"Sure." Lexa returned the smile and waited for Clarke by sitting on top of her trolley to pass the time. A minute later Clarke pulled up. "I got it. Just sit and relax my queen." She teased not wanting Clarke to lift a finger.

"You're lucky you're cute." Clarke chuckled patting Lexa's right cheek.

Lexa efficiently managed to fit everything into the boot. After putting the trolley back, she went around to take a seat in the passenger's side. "Clarke..." She said nervously fiddling with her fingers and continued when she got Clarke's full attention. "Do you want to go out for lunch?" She asked anxiously waiting for Clarke's reply. She was following through with her plan of taking Clarke out on a trial run lunch date.

"Of course, Lex." Clarke replied with a giddy smile.

"Perfect!" Lexa exclaimed grinning from ear to ear not able to contain her excitement that Clarke said yes.

"So where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"Just drive I'll direct you." Lexa answered.

Instead Clarke turned the engine off and threw Lexa the keys. "You're driving then, charmer." She winked at Lexa and then got out of the car to switch places.

"Okay then." Lexa grinned taking a seat on the driver's side. Her next item on her to do list is to buy herself a car but that can wait. She’s fine with walking for now and she wasn't in a rush. If she needed to go somewhere she could always take a taxi. "Buckle up beautiful." She smirked, facing Clarke before turning on the engine. She hoped Clarke will love the place she's taking her to. There were a few things they needed to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys so let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26
> 
> Next chapter will follow on from this one.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter y'all have been waiting for and a lot more. It's another long one. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 26

The two made small talk throughout the drive and sang along to a couple of tunes until they arrived at the restaurant. Lexa's nerves were slowly fading away. It was just a lunch date after all; there's nothing for to worry about, that's what she kept telling herself. 

She was taking Clarke to a Swedish restaurant that she had come across one night after finishing an early shift at Grounders as the restaurant was opened from 11am in the morning through to midnight. It quickly became one of her favourite places to have lunch. 

When they arrived, Clarke touched up her makeup making sure she looked as beautiful as ever. If you asked Lexa she would tell you that Clarke doesn't even need any makeup to look beautiful. Natural beauty suits her perfectly although a little makeup never hurt anyone. 

Being a model Clarke did have to keep up appearances and make sure she looked good in case she gets surprised by a paparazzi or in case her fans recognise her and want to take a picture with her. She wasn't a big fan of makeup anyway as her go to makeup was usually just simply to apply some mascara and an eyeliner. The rest fixes itself.

Lexa parked the BMW close to the entrance so they could make a swift exit in case they ran into any paparazzi or crazy fans. She wanted to be prepared knowing Clarke was a well-known model in the industry as she has already been recognised by some fans back in IKEA. When she stopped the car, she noticed Clarke was applying the final touches to her eyelashes. "You're always beautiful Clarke." She grinned, admiring Clarke for a couple of seconds taking in the goddess form before her. 

"Thanks." Clarke replied turning to face Lexa. When she saw Lexa was yet again looking at her with the heart eyes, her cheeks turned a faint crimson colour as she couldn't stop herself from blushing. She was pleased to see Lexa appreciated her look as she wanted impress her and look good for her even though it was just a lunch date. She could already sense that Lexa was getting closer to asking her out on a real date, so she was only working her charm to speed the process along. The night they go out on an official date will be a night to remember, she thought with dreamy eyes.

Lexa gave herself a quick once over in the mirror. Once satisfied with her look, she was ready to go. The restaurant wasn't too fancy as you could wear anything and not feel out of place. Her grey Nike hoody and sky blue ripped jeans that she was wearing was a fine casual look for her. It made her feel comfortable and confident easing some of her worries that she may have had about the lunch date. Quickly, she ran over to the passenger side to open the door for Clarke.

"Thanks Lex." Clarke said with a beaming smile, getting on her tip toes and pecking Lexa's cheek. She was always a sucker for a gentlewoman and Lexa was for sure earning some big brownie points. 

They walked side by side towards the restaurant and ever the gentlewoman, Lexa held the door for Clarke waiting for her to enter first before herself. Clarke was bursting inside. If only she could stop Lexa right then and there and reward Lexa for her sweet gestures with a kiss. With every passing minute, she was falling even deeper for Lexa and she couldn't be happier. Some may say Lexa was a just rebound to help her get over Ontari but to her it went deeper than that. From the moment they met there was an instant spark. And the more she got to know Lexa and spent time with her the brighter the spark grew. She knew when she does go into a relationship with Lexa that it wouldn't take her as long as it did with Ontari to tell Lexa she loves her. Every day she was falling love in with Lexa and it's only a matter of time before she verbalises it.

Lexa smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the usual waitress, Emori, who directed them to a table somewhere in the back. She was thankful for the privacy as there were couple of things she wanted to discuss with Clarke and she didn't want any prying ears to know about. Ever the gentlewoman again, she took a chair out for Clarke and then pushed it in as she sat. 

"Is this a date or something?" Clarke teasingly asked. Somewhere deep down she knew it was but knowing the type of person Lexa is, she knew Lexa wasn’t going to tell her unless Lexa wanted too. 

Lexa’s cheeks turned crimson red at being caught out but she played it off cool. She cleared her throat to make sure her voice didn't sound differently before she answered Clarke's tricky question. "What? I am not allowed to treat a good friend of mine out to lunch." She answered shrugging her shoulders hoping Clarke would drop the topic as the nerves were starting to kick back in again. Her tell sign that she's nervous is she usually tends to fiddled with her fingers, which she was currently doing. 

"Sure Lexa. We'll go with that." Clarke raised her eyebrows knowingly. 

Lexa released a breath and sat beside Clarke instead of sitting opposite her. She was glad she dropped the topic. She sat next to Clarke as she wanted to be close to her rather than have her so far away. The talk they would later need to have required Clarke to be within touching distance to gauge her reaction. It also masked the fact that it wasn't a date as normally the other person sits across the table. That's what she remembers from all the dates she used to take Costia on and seen in movies. 

After taking their seats, Emori came back with the menus and gave them a few minutes to look through them. Lexa quickly scanned the menu making sure her regular meal was still in the menu. "You want any suggestions?" She asked Clarke when she saw the adorable confused facial expression. 

"Actually, I'll just have what you're having." Clarke replied with a smile on her face. 

"What if you don't like it?" Lexa furrowed her eyebrows adorably.

"If you like it then I'm bound to love it to." Clarke replied as a matter-of-factly patting Lexa's cheek. 

"Okay then." Lexa responded, calling Emori over and then gave her their orders. She ordered one of the restaurants famous Swedish meatballs with their creamy white sauce and lingonberry jam that she had fallen in love with. It was a weird combination with the jam but that's what made it unique and taste yummy. "You'll love it trust me." She chuckled when she noticed Clarke's unconvinced facial expression. 

"What drink would you like?" She asked.

"Black currant please." Clarke answered giving Emori a sweet smile.

"I'll have the same, thanks." Lexa said as she handed back the menus.

\-------

A couple of minutes later, the food was delivered. The service was quick as it wasn't busy yet. They had come just before lunch rush hour so there wasn't a lot of people in the restaurant. The relaxing music playing in the background was refreshing loosening both of them up ready to devour the food.

"Enjoy ladies." Emori smiled placing their food and drinks on the table.

Clarke inhaled the aroma of the food. "Mhmm this smells so good." She smiled broadly patting her tummy knowing she would be full after such a filling meal that was on her plate. 

Lexa grinned at Clarke's reaction. So far so good, she thought. "Dig in then. If you can't finish it I'll help." She said with a teasing smile waiting for Clarke's reaction. It felt like forever the time it took for Clarke to take her first bite. Finally, she released a big breath she didn't even realise she was holding when she heard Clarke hum after her taste of the restaurant’s finest. 

"Oh my God! This is so delicious." Clarke muttered excitedly already cutting up another piece of her meatballs.

"I told you." Lexa smirked. "You can still give it to me if you want." She added with a wink.

"Don't get cheeky now Lex. I can finish this on my own thank you very much." Clarke playfully elbowed Lexa on her side.

"Okay relax woman and eat." Lexa chuckled. She was pleased to know that Clarke was a woman with a big appetite and she loved that in woman. That’s another thing she can relate to with Clarke. She's surprised though as she wonders where all the food goes if Clarke still manages to have such an incredible body. But that’s something she can get to know more about later down the line. 

They eat in a comfortable silence humming from time to time their approval of how tasty the food was. The combination of the meatballs mixed with creamy white sauce and jam were mouth-wateringly good. All their taste buds would be satisfied afterwards. Lexa was glad she picked the perfect meal as it seemed to be a hit with Clarke. Seeing that Clarke was enjoying herself brought a big smile on Lexa’s face. Throughout her meal, she ate with the smile still etched on her face. 

After every bite, she would look up at Clarke and her smile would widen as Clarke looked to be having the time of her life. It turns out she had nothing to worry about and there was no reason for her to be so nervous. The choice of restaurant she decided to take Clarke to was a good one after all. 

As they got closer to finishing their meals, she suddenly remembered what they needed to talk about. She had been buying herself sometime all these past few weeks to find the courage to tell Clarke something very important to her. It wasn't just the date she was stressing over as she knew there were some things that Clarke needed to know first before rushing into dating. Quickly, she finished her plate before Clarke and ended up chugging her whole drink in one go only to end up in coughing fit in the process.

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed patting her back to comfort her. Luckily, Emori was passing by and had a jug of water in her tray. Clarke quickly took it and poured some into Lexa’s glass before she helped her take small sips. She rubbed soothing circles on Lexa's back waiting for her to stop coughing. Lexa sure does know how to scare her. Little things like these always get her heart racing with worry especially when it comes to the people that she loves and cares about. And Lexa was someone she both cared for and was on her way to falling madly in love with.

"I'm okay." Lexa replied after finally getting her coughing fit under control. She took a couple more sips of water to calm herself down.

"Don't scare me like that." Clarke pouted, slapping Lexa’s forearm.

"I'm sorry." Lexa mumbled her apology avoiding eye contact. Again, her nerves kicked in as she began to fiddle with her fingers that were on her lap.

Instantly, Clarke noticed what Lexa was doing so she could tell there was something bothering her. She turned fully in her chair to face Lexa and then cupped her cheeks. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked tenderly caressing Lexa's soft cheeks. "You can tell me anything." She added lifting Lexa's chin up getting her to make eye contact. 

Lexa took a deep breath in before she faced Clarke. She clenched her teeth together trying to keep her emotions under control and find the courage to get the words out. "Clarke..." She started off taking Clarke's hand in her own. She brushed her thumbs over Clarke's soft knuckles and then brought them up to her lips and sweetly kissed each knuckle still not meeting Clarke's gaze.

"You're scaring me Lex. What’s the matter?" Clarke asked worriedly intertwining their fingers together and then giving Lexa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Lexa replied kissing the back of Clarke's hand to ease some of her tension before she continued. "I know you already know about this so I don't have to go into too much details. I hope I you know I'm still the same old Lexa and this doesn't change who I am as a person or how I feel about you." She murmured softly. 

Clarke just stared at Lexa with a confused facial expression still having no clue as to what Lexa was even taking about. "What do you mean?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows trying to get an insight into what Lexa maybe referring to.

"I'll explain. I was born intersex Clarke." She blurted out.

"I-" She placed a finger over Clarke's lips interrupting what Clarke was about to say. "Let me finish then you can say whatever you want. Okay." When Clarke gave her a nod, she continued.

"Ever since I was younger, my mom would be the only person who would comfort me every time another kid would pick on me just because I was born with a penis. They would call me mean names making fun of my penis and pulling my long hair saying I wasn't a girl just to hurt me. And it hurt every damn time but I learnt to grow thick skin and tried my best to ignore all the haters. And when she died I went into the foster system and people still looked at me differently. I was only 9 at the time and people would still make me feel bad about myself. Like I wasn't natural. As if I was an abomination. I'm proud of who I am and I didn't let anyone tell me any differently." Lexa explained, taking another deep breath before she could continue.

"During my time in system, I met this girl Costia and we became close friends. She accepted me for who I am and one thing led to another and soon after we became girlfriends. She was the only girlfriend I ever had; the only person whom I've told my secret to and the only person I've ever loved apart from my mother. But then one day when we turned 18 and finally left the corrupt system, she left me without so much as a note, breaking my heart in the process. I really thought she was the one for me but I thought wrong."

"Ever since then I stopped believing in love. Every decision I’ve made since then has been dictated by my head as I refused to use my heart anymore. My heart had let me down big time and I couldn't trust it anymore. I was so broken after she left and because I had no other family members, I ended up living in the streets. After all that I’ve been through, I had to learn how to survive on my own and wake up each day with a positive mind set to keep on surviving." Lexa paused again. She didn't even realise she was crying until she felt Clarke's soft touch wiping her cheeks.

As soon as she started talking, she knew she would end up telling Clarke everything she was feeling, so she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and carried on. Getting everything off her chest would do her some good and give Clarke an insight into her life. If Clarke still wants to be in a relationship with her then it would be amazing. It'll be a relief to know that even after learning about her tough childhood, Clarke saw past that and instead sees the strong woman she become today. 

"The day I met you was the best day of my life Clarke. I've always been the type of person to stand up for injustice and when I saw you needed my help I wasn't just going to sit back and let Finn hurt you. From all the people that I've helped, none of them have ever thanked me the way you and your family did. I know I already said this but I'm grateful for the day you took me into your amazing home when you didn't even know me. If it was any other family they would've just turned their backs on me thinking I was some sort of a thief and what not just because I was homeless." 

"You didn't judge me, instead you brought me into your lives and have supported me ever since. You've shown me that I can be a better person and do something good with my life. Thank you for believing in me Clarke. I know I've made it this far by myself but you and your family have been a great help for making sure I get this far. So yes, the day I met you was the best day of my life. If it wasn't for you I would still be living in the streets simply surviving just for the sake it. You gave my life a purpose." Lexa finished explaining herself with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, which were caught instantly by Clarke.

"I know I came off track a bit but I wanted you to know what my life was like and how I ended up living in streets. I've thinking so much since you told me you liked me because I like you too Clarke. So very much. And it was the least I could do to tell you about who I am and then decide for yourself if you still see me the same way. You've made me start believing in myself again. I've been relearning to listen to my heart again and let it show me the way. And that's all because of you. You mean so much to me Clarke. I hope you still feel the same way about me." She added finally getting everything off her chest. 

Before she knew what was happening, she felt Clarke's lips pressed against her own. When they say fireworks explode when you meet your one true love, well that was the case for Lexa. Because as soon as Clarke's lips made contact with her own everything in her body came alive. She didn't think twice as she cupped Clarke's cheeks and returned the kiss with as much vigour as Clarke was kissing her with. It was all the answer she needed to know that Clarke still felt the same way about her if not more. Clarke's lips were so soft and tender she can already imagine kissing those lips for the rest of her life. They were like a drug and she's already addicted and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Their lips moved as one with Clarke sucking on Lexa's bottom lip. Clarke couldn’t believe she was finally kissing those plump lips she has been dreaming about for the last few weeks. They moaned into the kiss refusing to break apart. The need for air didn't cross their mind one bit. 

Luckily, they were in the back of the restaurant where no one was around to see what was happening. Clarke took advantage of the fact as she moved out of her chair and straddled Lexa's lap with their lips still connected. 

After a while, Lexa dragged her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Clarke teased Lexa in denying her access but as soon as she felt Lexa's hands squeeze her ass cheeks, her lips parted and Lexa smirked into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominate which Lexa won in the end. She sucked on Clarke's tongue occasionally, alternating between her tongue and lips not able to get enough. 

Clarke groaned even louder loving what Lexa was doing to her. No one has ever kissed her the way Lexa was kissing her. She felt special and that's how Lexa has made her feel seen the day they met. Not able to resist any longer, she began to grind on Lexa's lap and moaned into the kiss loving the double stimulation with Lexa’s growing bulge. 

"Fuck!" Lexa moaned squeezing Clarke's ass cheeks kissing her even harder. She doesn't know why she has waited so long to taste Clarke's lips. She could've been kissing Clarke soft plump lips ages ago. And now she has had her first taste of how amazing they felt against her own, she knows it would be hard to think about anything else expect Clarke's lips for a long while. Teasingly, she bit Clarke’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue loving the sounds Clarke was making. It was turning her on even more. She could already feel her boxers tightening behind her jeans.

They kissed and kissed until their lips became sore. Tongues moving in and out of each other mouths in a synchronised manor. It was their first time kissing each other but it already felt like they have been kissing each other all their lives and they can only imagine what’s in store for them in the future. If their first kiss is anything to go by then their future kisses would have some serious competition to top their first kiss. 

When the need for oxygen became too strong, their lips separated and they rested their foreheads against each other. They were both breathing heavily, their chests heaving in and out very rapidly. Their lips swollen and face flushed after such an intense passionate kiss. It was everything they could've expected and more. 

"I'll take that as I yes." Lexa breathed out moving Clarke's hair behind her ear wanting to get a good look at the goddess before her, making sure she was real. Clarke was really sat on her lap and she has just kissed her. And it was one of the best kisses she has ever had and all of it was real. It really has just happened.

"Of course, idiot." Clarke chuckled playfully slapping Lexa's chest, still slightly out of breath.

"You're so beautiful Clarke. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I hope I can get to call you my girlfriend one day." Lexa said earnestly.

"I'm the lucky one Lex. After what you have told me I want you to know that you’re not an abomination. You’re perfect just the way you are. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I’ll always be here for you. Night or day just call me and I’ll be there. Costia didn’t deserve. You have such a pure soul that I don’t why anyone would want to hurt you. I promise you I won’t deliberately hurt you. I like you so much. I don’t care what anyone else says if they think it’s too soon for me to be feeling this way.” 

“You’re a survivor and may you keep on surviving and crushing life. You’ve changed my life too Lex. Shown me things I didn’t even know existed. I’m in awe of the person you have become. Don’t let anyone drag you down. You’re strong just the way you are and I wouldn’t change a single about you. I hope to earn the title of being your girlfriend." Clarke replied leaning down and leaving a lingering kiss on Lexa's lips. When she pulled back she giggled. "I can't believe I get to do that now." She beamed, leaning down to peck Lexa's lips again.

"I'm so sorry I was such an idiot for waiting this long." Lexa murmured with a beaming smile on her face that she knew wasn't going to be wiped away from her face any time soon.

"Well if it wasn't for me, I still would've been waiting for a kiss. I would've aged by the time you finally had the balls to actually kiss me." Clarke teased patting Lexa's cheeks.

"True that. And it seems you've also made Mr. Banner very excited.” Lexa smiled smugly, moving her hands even lower to get a good grip of Clarke's ass cheeks.

"Who?" Clarke asked with knitted eyebrows enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s hand on her butt. She could Lexa wasn’t shy with a little PDA.

Lexa smirked as she gestured down towards her extra package.

"Oh my God!" Clarke exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Seriously that's what you call it." She said in between giggles.

"Uh Huh. It turns into Hulk when it's ready to perform if you catch my drift. I hope you're prepared for the day I introduce you to my big friend Hulk." Lexa winked, trying to hold back her laugh. She knew it was stupid to name her penis. But she couldn’t help herself. It made her fell less self-conscious regarding the fact she has a penis. If she can make fun of herself then when others do it, it wouldn’t bother her as much.

Clarke's laugh only got louder. She had to hold her hand over her mouth to avoid bringing attention to themselves. She couldn't believe Lexa named her penis. From what she could feel already, she can tell that Lexa was well endowed and she wasn’t even at full length. When she was with Ontari, she hardly felt anything when she would straddle her. She can only imagine what it would be like to have sex with Lexa. To actually get to see “Hulk” in action. Instantly, her panties got wet just at the thought. Now knowing about Lexa’s extra package, she knew her mind would wonder how Lexa would feel buried balls deep inside her pussy. She really needed to stop thinking about it.

"You alright." Lexa raised her eyebrows with a clear proud smirk on her face knowing where Clarke’s train of thought was at.

Clarke cleared her throat before she replied. "Never been better. Mr. Banner seems to be loving me already." She smirked dragging her teeth across Lexa's bottom lip. 

"We both do." Lexa replied without missing a beat. She reconnected their lips together in a deep long passionate kiss this time they took their time moving slowly to get a better feel of each other's lips. Purposefully, Lexa shifted Clarke on top of her lap making sure her bulge was pressing against Clarke's centre. 

"It's feels so good." Clarke moaned against Lexa's lips before reattaching their lips again. 

Lexa smirked against Clarke's lips still not able to get over how amazing Clarke's lips felt against her own. A few minutes later, they pulled apart realising they were in a public restaurant. "You want to get out of here?" Lexa asked raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Let's go." Clarke didn't need to be told twice. Lexa placed a $50 note on the table which included a rather generous tip. She entwined their fingers together and dragged Clarke out of the restaurant. They were both giddy like a couple of teenagers. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi that followed them and as the restaurant was quiet, no one recognised Clarke. Lexa opened the door for Clarke before she quickly ran over to the driver's side. 

"Come here you." Clarke fisted the top of Lexa's hoody pulling her face across the console before giving her a deep heartfelt kiss. A little incentive for her to drive as fast and safely as possible back to her apartment. 

"One more." Lexa pouted.

"There, now let's go." Clarke obliged with a grin pulling the seat belt across. 

"Yes ma'am." Lexa smirked as she turned on the engine. 

Luckily, the restaurant wasn't that far away from Lexa's apartment. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Lexa's building complex. They didn't even think twice to get the stuff out of the boot. As soon as they arrived Lexa helped Clarke out of the car and entwined their fingers together and led her towards her building. 

"Afternoon Pike!" Lexa greeted the security guard as she led Clarke towards the lifts. 

The lift didn't take long to come down and as soon as they were inside, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and attacked her lips in another passionate kiss. Clarke didn't seem like she wants to stop kissing Lexa's lips anytime soon. There were no cameras in lift so they had some privacy. They both moaned into the kiss straight away granting their tongues access into each other's mouths. It was a long kiss with the time it took to get to the 5th floor. As soon as they made it, they pulled apart. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Lexa dragged Clarke into her apartment. She quickly opened her door and let Clarke in before she pushed her against the door as they once again resumed their make-out session. Clarke realised that Lexa had no couch and no bed but that still didn't stop them from kissing each other. Lexa led Clarke into her bedroom where she had her sleeping bag and fluffy blanket laid out on the floor. "Do you mind?" She asked Clarke.

"It's fine." Clarke replied reattaching their lips again.

Lexa lifted Clarke off the floor who then instantly wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist. Clarke was impressed by Lexa's show of strength as she could tell that she has been working out in the gym. Lexa gently lowered Clarke onto the blanket, their lips still attached. 

The two made out for a long time and neither one seemed to want to stop. They were both fully clothed during their make-out session as they knew they weren't ready to take it to the next level yet. And they were both okay with that. However, that didn’t stop Lexa from teasingly dragging her lips across Clarke's neck making sure to leave a small love bite, which had Clarke writhing under her. 

They have made it this far, so there was no need to rush anything. The make-out sessions were enough for now and they wouldn't have it any other way. They were so lost into their kiss that they didn't hear the knock on the door the first time around. After a third knock Lexa finally heard it. "Sorry. I'll be back." She pecked Clarke's lips before making her way to the door.

"Look who's here to help!" Jake exclaimed with his arms wide open holding a 6 pack of beers. 

"Erm Jake!" Lexa acted surprised raising her voice slightly to make sure Clarke heard her in the other room. She run her fingers through her hair to make sure she didn't look she had been in an intense make-out session.

"Yep that's me Lexa. And I'm not deaf so no need to shout." Jake chuckled, pushing past Lexa and heading towards the kitchen to put the beers down.

"Think, think Lexa what are you going to do?" Lexa muttered under her breath. She didn't get a chance to come to a solution as Clarke solved her problem.

"Lexa I found it!" Clarke shouted, making her presence known holding a hair brush. She looked absolutely breath taking with her hair down in waves over her shoulder. 

Lexa couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. She still couldn't believe her luck. 

"Act normal." Clarke mouthed as she handed Lexa the hair brush to snap her out of her dreamy daze.

"Thanks Clarke." Lexa replied taking the brush. "Look who's here to help." She said gesturing to Jake. 

"What are you doing here sweetie? I thought you were meeting up with Raven and Octavia?" Jake asked looking a little bit confused. He saw a slight red mark on Clarke's neck but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Erm yeah. Me and Lexa went out for lunch. I'll meet them later." Clarke replied quickly. 

"Oh okay." Jake shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows at his daughter’s odd behaviour. "Lexa where's the stuff?" He asked noticing there were no IKEA bags or boxes in the living room.

"Still in Clarke's car." Lexa replied, starting to get nervous again, so Clarke held onto her hand to stop her from fidgeting.

"Dad here help yourself. Me and Lexa we'll be down soon." Clarke threw her dad the keys to help get the stuff out of the boot.

Jake took the keys, he could sense something happened between Lexa and his daughter but he couldn't put a finger on it. 

Once Jake was out the apartment, Clarke whined wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. "Just when we were getting to the good stuff." She pouted.

"Come on this is your dad. We'll get more kissy times later on. Let's go help him. Before we go can I ask you something?" Lexa asked, cupping Clarke’s cheeks.

"Sure what is it?" Clarke asked perking interest placing her hands onto Lexa's hips.

"Clarke Griffin, would you do me the honours of going on a date with me?" Lexa asked sweetly.

"Lexa Woods, it would be my pleasure to go on a date with you." Clarke answered giddily. She got her tip toes and kissed Lexa's lips. Cheekily, she deepened the kiss getting a moan out of Lexa. 

Before things could escalate, Lexa pulled back. "As much as I love doing this, we need to go before Jake comes back." She murmured her lips still inches away from Clarke's. 

"Fine." Clarke huffed in defeat giving Lexa one last peck before walking out of the door . 

Jake may have interrupted their make out session but they knew there would have a lot of time to kiss each other as much as they want. They finally had a date planned, so what more could they ask for. This was just a start to what's to come out in their future. It was still a new relationship, so they would take their time and not rush anything. This was the first time in a long while Lexa was putting her heart out on the line and she hoped Clarke wouldn't be the one to break her heart and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see that coming ;D I can't believe it's taken me 26 chapters to get to clexa goodness. This slow burn had been killing me just as much as you guys. Glad that's over now ;)
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> More comments/kudos faster updates :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th July to all my American readers. This is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :D

Chapter 27

The day couldn't have gone any better for Clarke. She had expected to just spend time with Lexa before she meets up with her best friends but obviously that wasn't the case. When she listened to the way Lexa revealed even more layers about her life, this time the deeper stuff, she got pulled in even further towards Lexa. The attraction between the two got that much more powerful. And when Lexa asked her if she still felt the same way about her, it was a no brainer what her decision would be. Seeing the vulnerable side to Lexa, made her fall even more even love with her. It was inevitable, that she would end up kissing Lexa. And boy was she glad that she did.

All the kisses they have shared so far were constantly playing through her mind. Every time she closes her eyes, she feels Lexa's lips against her own and running across her skin. Tasting the strawberry flavoured chap stick that Lexa uses all over again and feeling Lexa's tongue still moving in and out of her mouth. Her mind was also running wild at the thought of what else Lexa can do with that talented tongue of hers. Feeling Lexa all over her body; sinking into her most intimate parts of her body that were now only reversed for Lexa's eyes only. It didn't hurt to think about that as sooner or later it was bound to happen. 

She still can't believe they have finally kissed. After a long time of debating and waiting on Lexa to make the first move, now that it has finally happened, it still feels surreal. If she were to die right now, she would die one happy woman as she got the chance to meet such an incredible woman who came into her life in the most unexpected of ways and has ended up changing her life in more ways than one. 

Having Lexa in her life has been an eye opener. She now sees all the things that she may have been blinded sided by in the past due to Ontari’s influence. Everything is in a new perspective all due to the deep connection she shares with Lexa that's on a more personal level. Witnessing what Lexa has gone through and what her life has been like, were amongst some of the reasons why she's been able to change. Whatever the outcome from here on out, she’s grateful for having met such an incredible person such as Lexa.

The feelings between the two weren't only romantic feelings. Their friendship has also developed in the short amount of time that they have known each other making it even easier for them to be together. They already see each other as best friends which has enhanced their connection all round. Further down the line, it'll be the catalyst to them becoming an item sooner rather than later. There can only be good things for them to happen in the future. The matter of time didn't put them off as time it’s just a number. 

Already, Clarke admires Lexa as a person and sees her as an inspiration after suffering so much heart ache throughout her life and yet she has still managed to come out in the end like the strong independent woman she is. What they have goes far beyond that to let time be the defining factor in whether they should be together. They have already spent enough time hashing things out and now they can get to fully enjoy being together and getting to learn more about each other likes and dislikes and so much more.

\-------

As soon Clarke walked through the Griffin manor, she was met by her two giddy best friends. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see them coming. The smile etched on her face was evident enough to know she was yet again thinking about Lexa. More or so thinking about those kissable plump lips. She didn't even react when the two brunettes pulled her into a hug. 

"Clarkey, finally you're home! What took you so long? Clarke? Clarke?" Raven asked waving her hand in front of Clarke's face to get her attention, slightly confused by Clarke’s odd behaviour. In all the years she has known Clarke, she could tell there was something or rather a someone on her mind that has her looking extremely happy and dreamy. From what has been going in the past few days, she could sense that possible someone was Lexa but she couldn’t put her finger on what the something was.

"Earth to Clarke!" Octavia shouted, shaking Clarke by her shoulders to snap her out of her daze. 

When Clarke had informed her two best friends she would be spending time with Lexa, she looked so excited to get some one on one time with Lexa. Her friends teased her saying how the two were finally going on a date but as always, she would brush it off as she didn't want to get her hopes up. Now hours later, she has come back home and her face is glowing with that sparkle of love shining even brighter through her mesmerising blue eyes. Leading to the only conclusion that Lexa must have had something to with making their best friend so happy. The two have finally got their act together and have done something to change their dynamic of their relationship. 

Just before Clarke snapped out of her dreamy state, Jake walked through the door. "My baby is in love guys!" He announced with a big grin on his face, wrapping his arms around Clarke's shoulders, pulling her into a side embrace. "She has spent almost the whole day with Lexa and now you guys are chopped liver." He teased, receiving an elbow to his ribs from Clarke. 

"Stop dad." Clarke whined.

"I knew it!" Raven exclaimed with a smug smile on her face, giving Jake a fist bump.

"Sooo…” Octavia dragged it out before she continued. “What have you got to say for yourself young lady? Is this your walk of shame?" Octavia smirked raising her eyebrows suggestively, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke blushed at the comment. She didn't know whether she should tell the truth as she wasn't ready to reveal what has happened between Lexa and herself. She's happy for the kisses to stay just between the two of them for now. It was something sacred she shares with Lexa and she wasn't ready to bring anyone else into the fold yet. "Nothing happened. We're just friends." She quickly answered playing it cool off even though the blush across her cheeks was saying otherwise. 

After Jake interrupted their make-out, they didn't get much time to talk about what was happening between the two. Instead, Clarke was dragged into helping Lexa and her dad assemble the new drawers as well as help Lexa with organising all the new things they bought for the apartment. So, she didn't know whether Lexa was even ready for people to know that they were dating. Were they even dating though, she questioned herself as they still haven't gone on their first official date yet. With all that said, she would wait for the next time she sees Lexa to talk it out as she didn't want to do it over the phone. 

"If you say so." Octavia replied with the smirk still on her face. There was no way she was buying Clarke's story. She could tell something did happen with Lexa. It wasn't every day the blonde gets giddy over just spending time with someone and nothing to have happened.

"It's alright sweetie we understand." Jake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Clarke released a big sigh of relief glad to see her dad understood the situation she's in. However, her relief didn't last long when she heard her dad speak again.

"They so kissed! I even found them in bed together. They were in a tricky position if you catch my drift." Jake exaggerated his wink with a chuckle to make his point.

"No way! Do tell more Jake. Looks like you've got all the good stuff." Raven perked up with interest, walking over to Jake and linking her arm through his. She was like a school girl wanting to know all about the new gossip in the development of the popular couple in school.

"Damn gurl! You didn’t waste any time did you. Just let us know when I can pull out that bride maid dress again." Octavia teased sending a wink Clarke's way. She knew Clarke would tell them when she's ready about what was going on. They have never kept secrets from one another so she knew there was a good reason why she wasn’t ready to be completely honest with them. In the meantime, she would enjoy herself in annoying the hell out of Clarke. 

"My thoughts exactly O." Jake smirked.

"You guys are the worst!" Clarke whined with a pout, running off to her bedroom ignoring all the questions that were thrown her way and whatever her friends and her dad had to say about her situation with Lexa. She knew they were only trying to annoy her and it was working. But she wasn't going to let them win in telling them the truth about what's really going on before she speaks to Lexa herself.

"We love you sweetie!" Jake called out to Clarke's retreating figure with a big smile on his face. He was convinced that Lexa and Clarke were an item. Back in the apartment the two were thoroughly domesticated and it was amazing to watch. Seeing his daughter truly happy made his heart swell with pride. Clarke was his only child and he's glad that Clarke has found someone as incredible as Lexa. He's been impressed ever since he met Lexa and he couldn't think of anyone worthy of his daughter than Lexa. 

From all the conversations he's had with Lexa, he knew she has no family. It saddened him to know such fact but excited for day he gets to officially welcome Lexa into the Griffin family. To give Lexa the family she's been deprived off ever since her mother's death as she was already like a daughter to him. He quickly shook his thought out of his head not wanting to get too caught up in his dream for his daughter. Jake the dreamer has struck once again. 

\--------

It was another busy night at Grounders and as usual, Lexa was working her butt off to get all her orders out to keep the consumers happy. She was already a natural mixing all the different types of drinks. You name it she would make it for you. The nerves that she had from day one were non-existent. She was a brand-new Lexa in all aspects of her life.

Working at Grounders has helped to build her confidence especially in the ladies department. She may be oblivious at time when pretty ladies would hit on her but she was still quite the charmer. All the women were drawn towards her forgetting all about the lovely gents that were in the club. Her muscles were popping out through her short sleeve shirt making all the women go weak at the knees. 

Ever since getting her new apartment, she had signed up to the local gym where every day early in the mornings she would hit the gym and work a bit of a sweat before retreating to her apartment to shower. A majority of the woman whether straight or gay, they were all falling head over heels for her adorable charm. She wasn't complaining one bit as it was quite flattering.

Even though she was busy working hard trying to pay attention to all the drink orders, she still had time to think about Clarke. The kisses she has shared with Clarke, she just couldn't forget about them. They were forever etched in her memory. Every time she sees a woman with blonde hair, straight away her mind jumps to Clarke. She replays all the kisses over in her head and they would still feel as fresh as they happened in real time. It would take Harper to get her to snap out her daze before refocusing back on the task in hand so she doesn't mess any of her orders up. 

Being the tease, Anya informed some of the guys that were close to Lexa about a certain blonde who has tamed the commander's heart. With the number of female phone numbers Lexa always gets every night, her fellow work mates ended up using her street nickname. It seems she’s the commander in the streets and with the ladies. Lexa didn't mind as she quite liked the nickname. She would blush at the teasing nature of her new friends and she loved it. After what she's suffered during her childhood, it was refreshing to see a different side of teasing. They weren't picking on her like the mean kids used to back in the day and for that she's grateful.

Currently, she was make making a French kiss cocktail when at the corner of her eyes she recognised a familiar blonde. She had to blink a few times and shake her head to clear her vision to make sure who she was seeing was who she hoped it was. "Holy fuck!" Her jaw dropped as her vision got clearer the closer the blonde got towards the bar. She gawked at the stunning beautiful blonde who was none other than Clarke with her jaw still slacked. It was as if a light was shining down on Clarke making her the only woman in the room.

Seeing Clarke in the club she works at completely took her by surprise that the vodka bottle managed to slip out of her hand. She only had eyes for Clarke that she wasn’t even paying attention to what the lady she was serving was saying. Her sole focus was on the goddess who looked to be heading her way. The sound of the glass breaking fell on deaf ears that was until Harper shoved her out of the way so she didn't stand on any of the broken glassware. 

"What the hell!" She muttered under her breath a little bit frustrated that Harper distracted her from looking at the most beautiful woman she's has ever seen. If Clarke was already having such a strong effect on her and they haven't even gone on their first date, she knew she was a goner. She was falling head over heels for Clarke and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Glass Lexa!" Harper raised her voice so Lexa could hear her over the music, gesturing to the broken glassware on the floor. 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry." Lexa quickly apologised, calming down after lashing out on her friend. She quickly turned to apologise to the costumer she was serving before calling down one of the other bartenders to get the woman her drink so she could clean up her mess.

Harper shook her head. She had seen where Lexa's sight of vision was directed towards and if Lexa's reaction was to go anything by then she knew it was the blonde Anya was talking about that has tamed the commander. "Don't worry about it I got it." She smiled at Lexa placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Looks like Anya was right, the commander does have the heart eyes for one certain blonde." She winked, gesturing towards Clarke who was getting even closer to the bar. She didn’t give Lexa a chance to reply as she headed towards the back to grab a brush to clean up for Lexa knowing she would want to talk to her girl.

Lexa blushed at the comment. If she was truly giving Clarke the heart eyes, then she wasn't going to object. Being in the same room with Clarke was making her heart beat faster with those fluttering feelings floating around in her stomach. She has never felt so drawn to someone than she does with Clarke. Their connection was truly one of a kind that what she had with Costia doesn't even come in comparison. 

Suddenly, she was startled when she heard a husky voice that sounded very familiar, knowing it belonged to one woman only. It was like music to her ears. She can recognise that voice from anywhere. Having been accustomed to it every day especially in the night when the voice would wish her goodnight. With a wide grin on her face she turned to face the woman who has changed her life in the most unexpected of ways. Her eyes widened at the magnificent sight before her. 

The heart eyes were in clear effect making Clarke blush profusely. 

Clarke was dressed in a silver V-neck short mini charmeuse cocktail dress with beading sequins that showcased her stunning cleavage leaving little to the imagination. The way Lexa was looking at her, she knew she chose the right outfit for her night out with her best friends. They had surprised her when they said they were going out and she was glad they chose Grounders as it meant she'll get to see Lexa in action. 

As soon as they had arrived, before Lexa recognised her, she had stared at Lexa for a couple of minutes admiring the way she moved around the bar like she has been working there all her life. She couldn't be prouder of how far Lexa has come. In the short amount of time she has been at Grounders, she has seen how most of the women gravitated towards Lexa to serve them. The flirtatious looks and touches they were giving Lexa were making her jealous. But as soon as blue met green, she knew she had nothing to be jealous of. Those heart eyes were now reserved for her eyes only and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Hi." Clarke smiled shyly but still making sure to give Lexa a good view of her incredible cleavage.

"You're here." Lexa replied, smiling like an idiot with her eyes taking a quick glance at Clarke's impeccable assets.

Clarke beamed proudly glad to see her assets were already working in her favour. Purposefully, she took a seat at the empty bar stool and leaned over the counter giving Lexa an even better view. "I am. I couldn't pass the opportunity to see such a sexy bartender in action." She responded, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and looking suggestively at Lexa. 

Lexa's eye sight followed Clarke's movements admiring the way her breasts looked in the stunning dress. No matter what Clarke wears, she still manages to be the most magnificent woman she's ever seen. Unconsciously, she licked her lips before averting her eyes and meeting those gorgeous baby blue eyes that she has grown so fond of. 

"You're so beautiful." She grinned, giving Clarke her killer smile as she leaned on her elbows on the counter, moving an inch closer to Clarke's face. Being so close to Clarke, she didn't even register that she was still at work. She still only had eyes for Clarke and she would give all her attention to her woman. Not even Raven and Octavia who were now sat on either side of Clarke registered. 

The brunettes didn’t mind. They just looked on with interest with clear smirks on their faces. When the time allows, they would make their presence known. For now, they would just sit back and enjoy the little show Clarke and Lexa were putting up. The two looked so adorable and they are happy for them that they found each other. 

"Charming as always." Clarke chuckled, reaching over the counter to fist Lexa's work shirt and pulled her closer to her face to greet her properly. Slowly, she gave Lexa the usual peck on the cheek this time her lips lingered for a few seconds too long knowing exactly what the proximity of her lips were doing to Lexa. When she pulled back, she moved her lips closer to Lexa's ear and whispered, "meet me when you go on your break." 

Lexa's breath hitched feeling Clarke’s lips back on her skin. Knowing Clarke wanted to see her made her all giddy inside. She has never been so excited in her entire time working at Grounders to go on her break. There was a glimmer of hope in her emerald orbs that she can maybe get to feel those lips she's been dreaming about since they first kissed back on her own lips. "It'll be my pleasure." She grinned, leaning in for a kiss of her own which was near the corner of Clarke's lips. She sighed contently when her lips brushed past Clarke's. 

"You'll get the real deal later." Clarke murmured quietly for Lexa's ears only before pulling part.

Before Lexa could say anything else, she was pulled back to reality when she felt Anya's arm around her shoulders. "Look who's here!" Anya exclaimed with a clear smirk on her face. "Blondie has finally decided to bless us with her presence. And hello pretty ladies." She winked at Raven and Octavia.

"Oh shit!" Lexa mumbled under her breath as it finally registered that Clarke wasn’t alone. She hoped the two brunettes didn't hear what they were talking about or see the little flirting that was going on between Clarke and herself. She was on the same boat regarding their dating status as she knew they still had a couple of things left to discuss on what they are going to do. "Hi Raven, Octavia." She smiled awkwardly, greeting them with her hand held out. 

"Nonsense. Bring in Lexa." Raven chuckled at the shy girl as she leaned over the counter and gave Lexa a brief hug.

Octavia also followed with a brief hug for Lexa. 

"What about me sexy?" Anya asked with a smug smile on her face and her arms already wide open waiting for a hug.

"We'll pass." Octavia brushed Anya off.

"Savage!" Anya muttered under her breath, holding onto her heart feigning hurt.

"Maybe next time boss." Lexa teased, patting Anya's back.

"I'll hold you to that Lexa. Just put in a good word for me because they are both definitely my type.” Anya raised her eyebrows suggestively at Octavia and Raven. “You sure do know your way around the beautiful ladies. Don't worry I know Blondie is off limits." She added, winking at Clarke whose cheeks instantly turned a deeper shade of red.

"Please don't call her that." Lexa glared at her friend. It was fun once but she didn't know how Clarke felt about being referred to as Blondie. Clarke deserved to be treated with respect and she doesn't care who she's talking to no one insults her woman. 

"I'm sorry Clarke. It won't happen again." Anya apologised sincerely. She could tell Lexa wasn't happy with the nickname she chose for her Clarke. She didn't want to come in between the two, so she knew it would be best to leave it at that. 

"It’s all good Anya." Clarke smiled, holding onto Lexa's hand that was on the counter to reassure Lexa she wasn’t bothered about the nickname. She was pleased to see that Lexa has made some friends. Lexa deserved to have good people in her life that she can share her thoughts and feelings with. And she could tell Lexa seemed very close to Anya.

Lexa returned the smile and squeezed Clarke's hand back. They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Lexa broke eye contact. "What drink would you like Clarke?" She asked still not able to wipe the smile from her face.

"Princess here will have lots and lots of shots. She needs to let loose for her inner party girl to come out to play tonight." Raven replied for Clarke handing Lexa her bank card to open up a tab account as she knew they would be ordering lots of drinks throughout the night. She only had a couple of weeks left before she goes back to work, so she wants to make the most of her time she has left with her best friends. Drinking together will remind her of the good ole days. Getting a couple of vodka shots into their system will get them drunk sooner rather than later to get their party started.

"Add a bottle of your finest champagne to that please." Octavia added with a wide grin on her face.

"Coming right up." Lexa winked at Clarke before getting to work opening up a tab for them.

Effortlessly, Lexa placed shot glasses in front the trio before quickly filling them all in like a pro without spilling a drop. Then she added lime slice on each glass with a small salt shaker on the counter for the trio to help themselves. "Enjoy ladies. I'll just go get your bottle of champagne." She smiled before retrieving an ice bucket for the bubbly to chill it down before serving. "And here's your champagne." She placed the bucket and champagne glasses on counter. She was impressed with how quickly the trio devoured most of the shots with only a few filled glasses left. After serving Clarke and her friends, she walked down the bar to serve some more costumers that were waiting. 

Clarke was impressed as she watched Lexa work her sexy butt off. Never taking her eyes off Lexa. She was keeping a close eye on her without being too obvious by hiding behind her champagne glass in her hand but obliviously her friends noticed.

"Take a picture Clarke, it'll last longer." Octavia teased with a playfully shove to Clarke's side. 

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so hot?" Clarke huffed, gulping down her glass of champagne before refilling her glass.

"Don't know how to that answer that. Sorry Clarkey." Octavia replied with a chuckle. She could tell Clarke was close to being drunk. Their friend was sometimes a lightweight when it comes to drinking. 

"Enough drinking! Let’s hit the dance floor ladies!" Raven shouted with her arms up in the air as she quickly finished her own drink. It didn't take a genius to guess that Raven was already drunk. She dragged her best friends onto the dance floor not even giving them enough time to finish their drinks. The alcohol already kicking into her system, getting her in the party spirit.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa with a save me smile but Lexa just laughed at her. "Have fun!" Lexa called out at Clarke's retreating figure. She would miss not seeing her pretty face at the bar but she could always stare at a distance. Slowly, the minutes were ticking down to when she could go on her break to spend it with Clarke. Even though they have already spent most of day together, she still misses her. There has been a big development in their relationship following the kiss, so she wanted to explore more. 

Across the dance floor, Clarke still had her eyes on Lexa. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and they would both grin like idiots. They felt like a couple of teenagers who have finally got their school crush to like them back. However, the glances wouldn't last long as Lexa still had a job to do. 

Currently, Lexa was serving Diana who has become one of her favourite consumers. After the little miscommunication when Diana tried to kiss her, they managed to sort out their differences. Lexa managed to let her down gently and they've been friendly towards each other ever since. Even though Lexa revealed she didn't have any feelings for Diana that didn't stop Diana from causally flirting with Lexa from time to time. And Lexa being oblivious sometimes she didn't notice the signs.

However, Clarke definitely noticed the signs and she was slightly seething inside. Watching another woman touch her Lexa the way she wanted to touch her made her feel jealous. She still remembers the day she saw the same blonde kissing Lexa but it turned out to a misunderstanding which Lexa cleared up. But that still didn't stop her from getting jealous. She knew Lexa had a great personality and her looks were to die for. That jawline alone was capable to bring her to her knees and she can only imagine what it does to other women as well. 

"She's harmless Clarke, relax." Octavia chuckled when she noticed the scowl look on Clarke's face. Even though Clarke hasn't told them what has happened with Lexa, tipsy Clarke was definitely revealing all that they needed to know. 

"Ugh!" Clarke huffed in frustration turning away from Lexa as she couldn't handle watching the interaction any longer. Their relationship was still new and the fact that she’s tipsy, she's bound to be a little bit jealous of another woman touching the woman she's falling in love with. Trying to take mind of things she tried her best to enjoy herself and let loose. She was here to party after all and that's what she'll do. She wasn't going to let a little jealousy get in the way. 

\-------

As time passed, Clarke appeared to be having the time of her life. She was having a ball dancing and singing out loud to the music with her best friends just like old times. When one of her favourite songs Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee – Despacito Remix ft. Justin Bieber came on she screamed so loud yelling for the DJ to turn the music up. Everyone on the dance floor loved the song so the DJ listened. In the time she was on the dance floor, she drank a couple more beers per Raven’s request getting drunker by the minute. 

She was so excited at hearing her favourite song play that she turned to the bar to catch Lexa's glance but found her talking to this time a different blonde who still wasn't her. Her jealousy increased that little bit more. Just before she could turn away she saw Lexa looking in her direction and her jealousy melted away. The adorable smile Lexa was giving her was telling her all that she needed to know. 

Suddenly, she felt rough arms wrapped around her waist. "Can you get your hands off me!" She shouted so the guy could hear her as she tried to get him to release his hold on her but he didn't seem to be getting the message. The drunk state the guy appeared to be in was starting to make her uncomfortable as she struggled to loosen his grip.

"You've been dancing up against me all night." The guy slurred his words moving closer to Clarke's personal space but before he could try anything, he felt someone tap his shoulder. As soon as he recognised Lexa, he instantly let go of Clarke with fear crossing over his face. He learnt his lesson once already when Lexa beat the crap out of him when he misbehaved with a woman, so he definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Clarke released a big sigh of relief when the guy let go of him. Unexpectedly, she felt another pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. Like always whenever she's in need of help, Lexa is always there to be her saviour. Her face broke into the biggest smile of the night. Finally, she can get Lexa to hold her in her arms. 

"Hey beautiful." Lexa whispered, placing a soft tender in the nook of Clarke's neck sending shivers all over Clarke's body.

Clarke closed her eyes taking in the moment. She loves the fact that Lexa already knows some of her weak spots that can make her go weak at the knees. She titled her head back and leaned even further into Lexa’s embrace. "Kiss me." She murmured her voice husky with want.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She brushed Clarke’s blonde locks onto on her left shoulder giving her better access to her neck before she began to leave gentle kisses on Clarke's neck being careful to not leave any marks. Even over the loud music, she was still able to hear Clarke's moans of pleasure glad to know she was working all the right spots. She was being discrete as to everyone else on the dance floor they just looked like two people dancing together. It felt amazing feeling Clarke pressed against her front. 

When she saw the man touching her Clarke, she got jealous. Luckily, the moment happened right in time with her break, so she could approach Clarke to break up whatever was going on. From her view point, she could tell Clarke felt uncomfortable and she wasn’t going to stand for that. As soon as she recognised it was the same douche bag she once fought with, her blood boiled and she was so ready to knock him out again but remembered her promise to Clarke. To cut down on the violence so she didn't want to let Clarke down. 

Clarke was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Lexa's lips pressed against her skin. Feeling Lexa so close to her body suddenly sobered her up. Lexa was making her weak at the knees and she was glad Lexa was literally holding her up. She was already seeing stars having Lexa’s lips gently sucking on her pulse point and she didn’t even care that they were doing it in the middle of the dance floor. 

A while later, Lexa removed her lips from Clarke’s skin. They both groaned already missing the contact but it didn’t last long as Clarke started to grind against Lexa’s front. “Holy fuck.” Lexa muttered under her breath feeling her boxers tightening in her pants. She leaned down again and kissed Clarke’s pulse point. 

Clarke was subtle in her dancing as she kept pushing her bum back to feel Lexa’s growing bulge. She titled her head to the side giving Lexa better access. She couldn’t get enough of Lexa’s lips on her skin especially with the added stimulation provided by Lexa’s hard-on.

The two spent a couple of minutes enjoying each other's company. A couple songs later, Lexa again removed her lips from Clarke's skin with a clear tent at the front of her pants.

Clarke giggled when she noticed the front of Lexa’s pants as she turned around in her arms. She got on her tip toes to wrap her arms around Lexa's neck making sure their bodies were pressed against each other before she spoke. "That was hot and I’m glad Mr. Banner made another appearance." She breathed out, slightly dazed by the way Lexa made her body feel. She was about to kiss Lexa on the lips when heard Raven's loud voice remembering her friends were still there. Without even having to say what she was thinking, she knew Lexa could tell what she wanted. 

"Let's go." Lexa smirked intertwining their fingers together. She was glad that Clarke didn’t seem to be put off by Mr. Banner. It was after all a natural response especially with the way she felt about Clarke it was bound to happen. And she can already see it happening more often. She led Clarke towards the back where only the Staff were allowed.

As soon as they were out of sight from her best friends, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall of the long hallway and attacked her lips in a hungry kiss. Since leaving Lexa's apartment she has been wanting to do this and now she finally can. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and her legs around Lexa's waist glad for the choice of dress as it rose to her hips. “Oh my God!” She exclaimed when she felt how hard Lexa’s hard-on really was that was pressed against her aching centre. She knew she was doomed.

“I’m not God. I’m still Lexa.” Lexa smirked against Clarke’s lips.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Clarke groaned attacking Lexa's lips in a hungry kiss. 

“Mhmmm.” Lexa moaned when she felt her palms make contact with Clarke's bare skin. She held onto Clarke by her thighs and led her to a little room in the back. She enjoyed the dancing but she loved kisssing Clarke’s lips even more. 

Their lips were attached throughout reminding themselves how amazing it felt to be able to kiss each other. They sucked on each other's tongues; Lexa able to taste the slight bitter taste of beer that Clarke had but it turned sweet just because she was tasting Clarke. When they finally arrived in the little room, there was a small couch, which Lexa gently laid Clarke down on.

"I've missed you so much Lex." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's lips. The silence of the room was filled with heavy breathing. She cupped Lexa’s cheek and just stared at her stunning emerald eye before sucking even harder of Lexa tongue and lips. She couple afford to be parted with Lexa’s plump lips for long.

"I've missed you too Clarke." Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips, returning the kiss with as much hunger. She got settled between Clarke’s legs her bulge pressed against Clarke’s centre. She kissed her hard and passionately their lips moving in sync. Gently, one of her hands began to wander down Clarke's exposed thighs and all the way up to her well-defined butt cheeks that she softly kneaded eliciting a high-pitched moan from Clarke's lips. "Shh you have to be quiet." She muttered with a smirk on her face and lips inches away from Clarke's lips. They were both already breathing heavily after such an intense kiss.

"Make me." Clarke challenged raising her eyebrows suggestively. She has never been one to be quiet in bed and the way Lexa was making her feel from just kissing her was making it harder for her to contain her excitement. 

Lexa loved a challenge. Without a second thought, she reconnected their lips as she began to suck on Clarke's bottom lip. Occasionally, she would drag her teeth across that said lip. She loved to tease Clarke and enjoyed the urgency Clarke wanted the kiss to escalate too. After spending some time on Clarke's mouth, she dragged her lips back down to Clarke's body and stopped when she saw Clarke's breasts peeking out from the dress.

“Like what you see.” Clarke smirked.

“I do very much.” Lexa replied without missing a beat. The temptation to just rip Clarke's clothes off and reveal what's underneath was high but she resisted. It wasn't time yet and they were in a bar which wasn’t the most romantic of places to get acquitted with each other intimate parts of their bodies. Instead, she carried on working on Clarke's neck this time being sure to leave her mark on the nook of Clarke's neck where previously she had left a faint mark but this time it was more visible. She can only hope Clarke is good with her makeup so she's able to hide the mark. 

Her hand kept wandering up and down Clarke's thighs enjoying the goosebumps she was leaving in her wake. It seemed her hand had a mind of its own as due to Clarke's dress having pulled up to her hips, it exposed even more of her body. The red lace underwear she was wearing was peeking out from underneath but Lexa was still yet to notice. Suddenly, Lexa's hand found its way to the inner parts of Clarke's thighs that was relatively close to Clarke soaking centre. 

Instantly, Clarke came to an abrupt halt realising where they were and what she thought was about to happen. “Lex! Stop!" She gasped loudly the further up Lexa’s hand began to move. She knew her panties were already soaking wet but she wasn't ready to take the next step into their relationship. Not yet. No matter how much her body was screaming yes. She knew Lexa was in the same boat as her and they just got carried away in the moment.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologised quickly removing herself from Clarke. Straight away, she placed her hands over the front of her pants to hide the clear bulge. She hung her head in shame avoiding making eye contact with Clarke. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realise what her hand was doing. Now she feared Clarke may think she only wants her for her body and that wasn’t the case. She only hoped Clarke could see the truth.

Immediately, Clarke could tell Lexa was blaming herself. She got off the couch to pull her dress down and then walked over to Lexa. Once she was stood in front of Lexa, she cupped her cheeks, lifting her chin up to get her to look at her. As soon as the emerald orbs made contact, she saw the sadness in Lexa's eyes. "It's okay Lex. You didn't do anything wrong so please don't blame yourself. I do want us to take the next step but not now. We're not ready. You know it and I know it. This will be hard to try to resist but I'm in this for the long hall. I'll wait as long as it takes but don't take too long like last time. And please don’t hide Mr. Banner from me." She said with a teasing smile at the end, removing Lexa’s hands from the front of pants and placing them around her waist where they belonged. 

No one was to blame. They were just two people falling in love that were caught up in the moment of things that they didn't realise things were escalating quite quickly.

"I'm still sorry." Lexa apologised her voice barely above a whisper still not proud of herself for losing control.

"Please don't blame yourself. I know you don’t just want me because of my body. We just got caught up in the moment and it happens. We’re are both too sexy to resist each other." Clarke smirked, getting on her tip toes to peck Lexa's lips. "I want you Lexa. All of you. This next step will just take some time. Although, we can kiss as much as we like so can you please smile baby." She pleaded, softly caressing Lexa’s cheeks. 

The corners of Lexa’s lips curled into a smile. “You called me baby.” She grinned adorably. She cautiously tightened her grip around Clarke's waist waiting to make sure Clarke was okay with the contact. Her bright green eyes sparkled with love again when she saw Clarke's face break into the all-important winning smile that she has grown to love. It was all the proof she needed to know that Clarke sees the real Lexa and Clarke also sees the truth that she didn’t just want her because of her body. 

"I did. Do you have a different pet name you would like for me to call you, baby?" Clarke asked with a smug smile on her face, playing with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's neck.

"Nope. You can call me whatever you want just as long as I get to call you call mine." Lexa replied smoothly.

"I'm yours and you're mine Lexa. I don't want to scare you away but I think I'm falling in love with you." Clarke replied honestly making sure she looked deep into Lexa's eyes so she can see the truth in her blue orbs that never lie.

"I'm falling in love with you too Clarke. I don't care if us admitting this is too fast because I can't deny how I feel about you anymore. You're a beautiful, stunning and intelligent woman. Each day I'm falling head over heels for you and I wouldn't have it any other way." Lexa replied earnestly. She leaned down and connected their lips in a soft tender kiss with one hand palming Clarke's cheek to keep her in place.

"I feel the same way. You're the one for me Lex. Forever and always." Clarke responded pulling Lexa down for another heart felt kiss. She wasn't going to let her insecurities about what happened with Ontari drag her down. Lexa was different from all her previous relationships and she’s confident the trust she has built so far with Lexa will last forever. Knowing the type of person Lexa is she knows she wouldn't break her heart. 

They kissed slowly taking their time to enjoy the feeling of being together reconnecting on a much deeper level. 

A couple of minutes later, Clarke spoke again. "Can I ask you something?" She asked after pulling apart from the kiss, her chest heaving ever so slightly.

Lexa nodded.

"How would you feel if I told my parents and friends that we're, well dating. I don't want to put pressure on you but I don't want to hide this from the people I love. I'm a public figure as well but they don't need to know anything. It'll just be between us and family. What do you say?" Clarke asked.

"We'll tell them. I don't want to sneak around either. You're right, if we are to do this, we should do this whole heartedly without any secrets. It doesn't bother me that you're in the public eye. I can handle myself when it comes to your crazy paparazzi and fans. All I want is you Clarke. If and when it gets too much I'll tell you." Lexa grinned when she saw a matching grin on Clarke's face.

"Ah you're the best!" Clarke squealed, jumping on Lexa by clinging onto her like a koala.

"I know I am." Lexa smiled smugly.

"And you just ruined the moment." Clarke playfully hit Lexa's shoulder. 

"Sorry beautiful." Lexa smirked, leaning forward for a peck on the lips.

"You're forgiven charmer." Clarke replied with a beaming smile so happy with the turn of events. She was glad they finally had the talk and excited to see what the future held for them. As long as Lexa and Madi are in her future that’s all she could want. She reconnected their lips one final time loving how right it felt to be kissing Lexa. There was no place on earth she would rather be than be in the arms of the woman she was falling in love with. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the date.
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if people would leave feedback. It'll be great to see what people are thinking about the story so far. Whether to carry on and what not. If you don't like it don't read it lol ;P

Chapter 28

The following day both Clarke and Lexa decided it'll be as good of a time as ever to reveal their relationship to Clarke’s friends and family. Lexa was a nervous wreck leading up to the long-awaited reveal. 

To ease her nerves, the first thing in the morning she decided to hit the gym as usual. She hoped working up and a sweat and releasing some endorphins will do her some good. It may seem like a trivial thing to some people but to her it was a big deal and she didn't want to mess anything up with Clarke. Their relationship was only just beginning after all.

During her relationship with Costia, she didn't have to worry about what Costia's family thought of her. There was no need for her to impress anyone or have prying eyes looking into their relationship. So, all of this with Clarke, it was brand-new to her and she wanted everything to be perfect. She hoped she was doing everything right with regards to Clarke's family and being upfront with them. Her biggest worry was having to face Jake now she was officially dating his daughter. She knew he would be cool with whatever was going on between Clarke and herself but still it didn't help to ease her nerves.

Thankfully, her workout didn't last long as she managed a quick hour of intense exercise. It got her heart pumping and the endorphins oozed out of her drenched sweat body. As usual, going to the gym didn't fail her as she managed to ease her mind about the breakfast she was scheduled to have at the Griffin manor. She was feeling great and more than ever prepared to face the day ahead. She knew her day was just beginning and it would be a long day ahead for sure with also her first date with Clarke on the horizon.

Since starting to go to the gym, she noticed how her muscles were coming along nicely and how her body was starting to take shape. She wasn't the same old skinny and malnourished Lexa she used to be when she lived in the streets. Seeing how defined her body now looked from what it used to be, placed everything into perspective. It truly stamps the idea that she has come a long way in last 3 years. From wearing the same clothes that smelt of urine and tobacco to now being able to take a shower anytime she wants and get to wear different clothes every day. It still felt surreal at times to see how far she has come in life.

After her workout session, she jogged back to her apartment glad the gym was only 15 minutes away from her apartment, so it didn't take her too long. As soon as she made it into her apartment, she went straight into bathroom to have a shower. Instead of taking a warm shower, she altered for a cold one to soak up her body to relieve all the tension in her muscles. Feeling the ache in her muscles was all part of why going to the gym was so much fun for her. It meant she worked hard and the ache is her body's way of rewarding her for her hard work.

Usually she would've take an ice bath to avoid risk of any muscle injury but there was no time for that so a cold shower would have to do. There was also an added benefit for the cold shower, which was it would help to keep Mr. Banner under control. She didn't want to scare any of Clarke's family and friends if her big friend happens to show up. 

With such an intense workout under her belt, she was feeling famished. However, knowing she was having breakfast at the Griffins put a smile on her face as she knew they would have an amazing breakfast waiting for her. Her tummy would be full and she would still get the all-important protein her body required. And she was also excited to see Clarke again. After what almost transpired back in the bar, her body was craving some contact with Clarke. To hold her one more time just to feel her close to her body was all she could want.

She had a broad smile on her face as she headed out of the shower and quickly dried off. After, she headed towards her wardrobe which had minor options of outfits to pick from. Nervously, she scratched the back of her head debating on what to wear. She has never been bothered about her appearance but she wanted to impress as it was a big day for her. 

Finally, after a few couple of minutes of debating she managed to pick an outfit. From her recent expensive collection, she pulled out a white button up; a Ralph Lauren pink long sleeve crew neck sweatshirt; beige chino pants and her brand-new Vans. It was a simple look and she hoped it would do the job as well as gain her a few brownie points with Clarke for actually making an effort.

Even with her outfit sorted for the day, she knew she would still need to buy some new clothes for her date with Clarke that was looming. She knew Clarke wouldn't be bothered with what she's wearing on their date but the current clothes that she had weren’t enough especially with where she was planning to take Clarke on their first official date. She was clueless with what she needed for her date but she hoped to figure it sooner rather than later. Her date with Clarke had to be special and one she hoped they would both remember for years to come.

Finally satisfied with her look, she applied her Chanel perfume one last time before grabbing her house keys to lock her apartment. Once everything was safely secured to her standards, she headed out of her apartment and towards the lifts before making her way down. With a quick good morning to Pike, she walked towards the taxi that was waiting for her. She would've walked to Clarke’s house but she didn't want to risk being late. Punctuality was everything for her.

"Relax Lexa. It's just breakfast. You've had a few of those with the Griffins so you've got nothing to worry about." She muttered under her breath, rubbing her sweaty palms on her thighs.

"Everything okay ma'am?" The taxi driver asked worriedly having sensed the tension in Lexa.

"I'm okay. Thank you asking." Lexa answered politely.

The taxi driver shrugged his shoulders and tried to make conversation with Lexa who replied with one-word answers. At some point Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby came on the radio which had Lexa laughing at the taxi driver's terrible singing. She was glad for the distraction as before she knew it, she was outside the Griffin manor. 

"Thank you. Keep working on the singing though." Lexa chuckled, handing over the cash. "Keep the change." She added with a smile before walking out of the car. Once outside, she looked up at the house and took a deep breath in before heading up the pathway leading up to the house.

\-------

Lexa didn't even have to ring the bell before the door was swung open and out came Clarke who launched herself into her arms. Luckily, due to her quick reflexes she caught Clarke right on time. Feeling Clarke in arms eased all her worries and nerves that she had. Instantly, her face broke into the biggest grin of the day and giggled at Clarke’s excitement. She embraced Clarke by wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke's waist whose head was nuzzled against her neck. "You missed me Huh." She teased, placing a gentle kiss to the side of Clarke's face.

"So much." Clarke replied her words muffled by Lexa's neck. She tightened her grip around Lexa’s neck refusing to let go. Having Lexa hold felt so right every damn time that she hoped to never lose the feeling.

The two held onto each for a while before Clarke removed her head from Lexa's neck to take in the beautiful sight before her. "Hey charmer." Clarke grinned from ear to ear softly palming Lexa's cheeks. Her grin widened feeling how soft Lexa’s cheeks were.

"Hey beautiful." Lexa returned the grin, adjusting her hands so they were on Clarke's thighs to keep her in place. Clarke felt like such a lightweight that she could hold her forever.

They gazed into each other's eyes thoroughly forgetting about where they were. Words didn’t need to be said as they could clearly see everything written in each other’s facial expressions and the sparkle that was shining in their eyes. 

Although, it didn't long for their moment to be interrupted by none other than Jake. 

"Hello, hello...What do we have here?” Jake asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Instantly, Lexa released her hold on Clarke who ended up falling on her ass. She was shocked to hear Jake’s voice and knowing he was Clarke’s dad, her nerves kicked back in again. Her plan had been not to make a bad impression now she was dating Clarke, so she hoped she hasn’t screwed that up.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked with a scowl look on her face.

"I’m so sorry Clarke." Lexa quickly apologised helping Clarke to her feet. She nervously scratched the back of her neck knowing she was now in the dog house with Clarke from the look she was getting. Great, she thought with a shake of the head turning to face Jake. "Hi Jake." She smiled politely holding her hand out.

"Come here you big softie." Jake grinned pulling Lexa into a big embrace.

Lexa was taken aback slightly but soon melted into his embrace as she released a big sigh of relief glad to see Jake wasn't bothered about the brief interaction between Clarke and herself. "It's great to see you again Jake." She said against his ear before pulling away from the hug. The blonde haired man kept her at an arm’s length.

"You too kid." Jake patted Lexa's shoulder approvingly.

"Hi Abby." Lexa said with a small smile on her face cautiously approaching Clarke's mum not sure what her reaction would be.

"Hi sweetie. I'm so glad to see. This one here wouldn't shut up about you." Abby chuckled, gesturing to her head at Clarke who had a clear blush on her cheeks. She was pleased to see how far Clarke and Lexa have come in their relationship. From what she just saw, she was convinced something was going on between them. She hoped sooner rather than later, her daughter would reveal all. Her daughter wasn't usually good at keeping secrets ever since she was a child so it was bound to happen. 

"Really now." Lexa replied dumbly but smirked at Clarke.

Since finishing making breakfast, Clarke had been sat on the couch looking outside the window waiting for the minutes to tick by before Lexa's arrival. When caught a glimpse of Lexa heading up the pathway to the house, from the living room window, she couldn't have move fast enough to open the door. And know Lexa has finally arrived, she was excited to spend time with her. Her family and friend will finally get to know the truth about what her relationship status was with Lexa. "Don't get too cocky." She mouthed at Lexa trying to hide her proud smile. She loved talking about Lexa and she didn't care if her family and friends would tease her about it. 

"Our turn!" Raven and Octavia shouted in unison.

"Looking H-O-T Lexa!" Raven exclaimed, eyeing Lexa up and down thoroughly impressed by her outfit. If she thought Lexa looked hot when she first met her and now as she got to know her, Lexa's hotness has gone through the roof. She couldn’t be happier for her best friend to have met someone who looks at her the way Lexa does. And she hoped one day she'll find someone that was perfect just like Lexa.

"Thanks Raven." Lexa replied with a tint of crimson invading her cheeks. She pulled Octavia and Raven into a brief hug before moving to stand by Clarke with a mischievous smile on her face. Once close to Clarke she surprised her by kissing her on near the corner of her lips. 

She took Clarke’s family and friends reaction as a positive one, giving her the go ahead to be more open with Clarke. They were soon going to tell them what was going after all so she didn’t to want around too long and she hoped Clarke got her message with the kiss. 

"Lex!" Clarke squealed, blushing profusely but completely understanding Lexa’s behaviour.

Lexa just grinned and wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder pulling her into her side. She looked down at Clarke for an approval and once Clarke gave the all clear she turned to acknowledge Clarke's friends and family. Quickly, she cleared her throat before she spoke. 

"Guys as you know, if it wasn't for Clarke and you all, I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm thankful every day for everything you've done for me. Clarke has been the best to have ever happened and I would do everything all over again just to get to meet her at the end. She has been my light at the end of the tunnel. I want you all to know that I'm not going to let her down or intentionally hurt her. I like Clarke very, very much and I'm happy to announce that she has agreed to go on date with me. We both agreed to tell you guys as we didn’t want to hide our relationship from you all. I’m very lucky to have her in my life and I hope one day I can get to call her my significant other." She smiled broadly looking at Clarke with the heart eyes everyone keeps talking about. This was the woman she was falling in love with and she wouldn't have it any other way. Clarke was the only woman she could ever need and want. It's a relief now that Clarke's family and friends know about their relationship.

"I'm the lucky one." Clarke said with a beaming smile on her face. Her blue eyes were yet again sparkling with love. She got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Gazing into Lexa's emerald orbs, she leaned forward and gave Lexa the gentlest of kisses on the lips. 

As soon as their lips touched, their eyes closed completely melting into the kiss. They were both transported back into their own little world. Everything else in the room just vanished. The kiss wasn’t about sticking tongues down each other's throats; they were both content to just be and enjoy the feeling of each other’s lips moving against one another. Their lips pressed softly against each other neither one able to able to break the contact. It felt amazing being able to kiss each other once again.

Cheekily, Clarke dragged her tongue across Lexa's bottom lip before she pulled away. "You'll get more later." She muttered against Lexa's lips with a smirk on her face. She pecked Lexa’s lips one final time before acknowledging her family and friends. It felt incredible to be open with everyone around them. They didn’t need to hide anything and they can just be. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

"Aww my babies." Abby cooed wiping away the tear from her cheek. As always, she was moved by Lexa's words. She was extremely happy to know that Lexa was dating her daughter as she couldn't think of anyone better than Lexa. She had liked Ontari but she knew Lexa was different. The way Clarke and Lexa interact with each other sort of reminds her of the time she first met her husband and how their love for each other blossomed from then on. She hoped for the same for Clarke and Lexa. The two deserved all the happiness in the world. "We're so happy for you two." She smiled holding her arms out wide for an embrace from the two. She hugged them both tightly and pressed motherly kisses of support on top of their heads. "Take care of each other." She said lastly, with final kisses to their cheeks this time.

"Pay up big man." Raven smiled smugly. She had made a bet with Jake that Clarke and Lexa would tell them they were dating within the next few days whereas Jake had said it'll be in the next few weeks. She sort of cheated as back in the club, she caught Clarke and Lexa with their tongues down in each other's throats, so she knew it wouldn't take them too long to admit the truth.

"Seriously Lexa. You could've waited a bit longer." Jake huffed with a pout. He knew Lexa and his daughter were getting close but he suspected that Lexa will hold off a few more weeks before telling them. 

"Guys I can't believe you!" Clarke whined leaning against Lexa's chest by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What's going on?" Lexa was thoroughly confused. 

"They made a bet on us baby." Clarke pouted, looking up at Lexa.

"Oh!" Lexa's mouth adorably curled into an o shape. She couldn’t stop her lips from curling into a smile at hearing the term of endearment.

"Aww my baby is so cute." Clarke cooed pecking Lexa's lips making her blush.

"Sorry about that Lexa. I really thought I had it in the bag." Jake chuckled, pulling out $500 from his wallet and giving it to Raven. "Anyways forget all that and let's focus on you guys. I'm super proud of you Lexa. I see you finally had the balls to ask my Princess on a date." He teased wriggling his eyebrows.

"She has balls for sure." Clarke mumbled under her breath trying to hide the blush that spread across her face as she thought about Lexa's big friend.

"I did and I couldn't be happier." Lexa grinned, kissing Clarke's temple and pulling her even closer to her body.

Jake didn't need to say anything else. He opened his arms out wide waiting for a hug. With big grins on their faces, Clarke and Lexa gave Jake a big hug totally sinking into his fatherly embrace. "I want to wish you all the best in the world. You both deserve all the happiness that will come your way." Jake murmured, getting teary himself but he managed to keep his tears at bay. 

"Thank you, dad." Clarke replied kissing her dad's cheeks.

"Thank you, Jake. I'll do my very best to always keep your Princess happy." Lexa said sincerely. 

"I know you will." Jake embraced Lexa one final time.

After everything was said and done, Clarke's friends and family retreated into the dining room where all the food was already laid out leaving the couple alone in the living room. 

"So...that went well." Clarke grinned, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and looking up at her with battered eyelashes.

"It did. If you couldn't tell I was actually nervous on my way here so I’m so glad that went well." Lexa chuckled, placing her hands on Clarke's hips loving the flirtatious side to Clarke.

"Aww baby, you didn't have anything to be nervous about. My family loves you and I had no doubt they wouldn’t be on board with our relationship. I'm so happy to be dating you Lexa Woods." Clarke cooed, pecking Lexa's lips.

"Me too Clarke Griffin. It's my pleasure to get to wine and dine you." Lexa replied with a beaming smile. She leaned down and pecked Clarke's lips one more time being cautious to not get lost into Clarke's very kissable lips. With Clarke's friends and family a few metres from them, she didn't want to seem disrespectful, so she managed to stop the kiss before they got ahead of themselves. She gave Clarke one final heartfelt kiss, putting her all into it leaving a dazed Clarke when she pulled away.

"You're so good with those lips." Clarke praised her chest heaving slightly.

Lexa smirked before she replied. "I'm good with other things that you'll find out in due time." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Lex!" Clarke whispered yelled, playfully slapping Lexa's chest with a pout.

"Sorry." Lexa chuckled, kissing away Clarke's pout. "Let's go before they think we're doing something we shouldn't." She added with wink as she entwined their fingers together leading them to dining room.

"Finally! We're hungry people!" Raven shouted.

"Calm down smarty pants." Clarke replied with a chuckle. She beamed when Lexa pulled the chair out for her, getting all those fluttering feelings in her chest at the gesture. "You're amazing you know that." She grinned, pecking Lexa's cheek.

"I try." Lexa replied modestly, taking her seat next to Clarke.

As usual the Griffins went above and beyond making different variety of food. Both Abby and Clarke prepared savoury oatmeal with poached eggs; cinnamon crêpes with bananas; along with apple-oat muffins which were still in the ovens. At the sight of all the foods, Lexa licked her lips her stomach growling in the process, which had everyone laughing. Everyone said a quick prayer before digging into their food.

"Can't keep that stomach of yours waiting." Abby chuckled already serving up Lexa's plate. 

"Sorry." Lexa blushed.

"It's all good. Nothing to be sorry about." Clarke smiled, pecking Lexa's cheek.

Lexa's cheeks turned a shade darker when she heard Raven and Octavia making a gagging noise but she couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. Recently, she has been getting used to all the teasing so it didn't bother her as she was actually starting to embrace it. "Thanks, beautiful." She grinned at Clarke, returning the peck on the cheek.

"Anytime charmer." Clarke replied completely swept of her feet by Lexa's charm. It'll never get odd hearing Lexa refer to her as beautiful.

"That's enough you two. And Lexa keep your hands where I can see them." Jake said with such authority in his voice. Just because he was a fan of Lexa's doesn't mean he wanted any hanky-panky on his dinner table. There were still some boundaries that Lexa and his daughter needed to up hold.

"Dad!" Clarke whined with a pout.

"You know the rules sweetheart." Jake shrugged keeping eye contact with Lexa waiting for her reply.

"You got it sir. This is your home and I'll be respectful with whatever rules you may have." Lexa said maintaining eye contact with Jake. She could tell he was trying to scare her a little but she wasn't going to give in. She knew when it came to his daughter, he's very protective of Clarke and she liked that in father. Whatever rule he may have pertaining to his daughter, she would gladly up hold it as long he's okay with her dating his daughter. 

"That's what I like to hear." Jake smiled, with a nod. He knew both Lexa and Clarke were mature enough to be respectful with their PDA when they are around him and he trusts Lexa to not let him down. 

Lexa turned to face Clarke with a beaming smile on her face before digging into her food. Her smile widened when she felt Clarke hold her hand that was on the table. She felt giddy just like a teenager all over again. She placed her fork down and lifted Clarke's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of her hand. Her eyes saying all that Clarke needed to know. 

"They are so cute together." Octavia awed with a big smile on her face.

Clarke and Lexa just grinned at Octavia. Clarke couldn't resist getting a rise out of her friend again as she took Lexa's hand and kissed the back of it this time. Everyone at the table awed totally enthralled by Clarke's and Lexa's relationship. Both Clarke’s and Lexa’s grins didn't leave their faces as they dug into their mouth-watering breakfast while still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't the date but hopefully the next will be the one :P 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so let me know you thoughts ;)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pre-date chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy it just the same. I tried to write to fit in the date but it was just too long and I wanted to get a chapter out today for you guys. 
> 
> Some of you may think it's moving too slow but I don't want to rush anything. 
> 
> I would really appreciate it if people would leave a comment. They keep me motivated to keep writing so I would like to know your thoughts. Thanks.

Chapter 29

After breakfast, Clarke and Lexa were inseparable. The only time they left each other's side was to take a bathroom break. The fact that Clarke's friends and family now know about their relationship it enabled Clarke to be more open with her feelings. And she was taking full advantage of that fact. 

Any chance she would get, she couldn't resist being affectionate towards Lexa. Whether it meant a peck on the cheek (not the lips knowing Lexa wouldn't be on board with the parents watching) or just simply sitting on Lexa's lap just to be close to the woman who was capturing her heart. It wasn't just Lexa anymore who was giving Clarke major heart eyes as Clarke would also look at Lexa like she hung from the moon. She would admire Lexa with a big grin on her face looking like a love-sick puppy and she didn't mind one bit. That's what being close to Lexa did to her and she thoroughly loved every second of it. 

At first, Lexa was shy with Clarke being so affectionate in front of her parents and friends but the way Clarke would look at her, she didn't mind at all. The way Clarke's gorgeous blue eyes sparked and drew her in even closer to Clarke that at times she would forget that there was other people around them. Every time Clarke spoke, she would glance at her just to admire her beauty. She was falling hard but she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was adorable to watch and both her parents and friends were fully on board with their relationship. They didn't even mind the PDA because Clarke looked extremely happy. Happier than they have ever seen Clarke. The smile on Clarke's face brightened the room that much more. It was a sight they haven't seen in a long time. Ontari didn't even compare to how happy Lexa was making Clarke feel. And for that the Griffins were grateful their daughter broke off her engagement with Ontari right on time before it was too late. They could see how smitten their daughter already was with Lexa and it didn't even matter that they haven't even known each other that long. It just proves their bond is that strong that they didn't even need to have known each for years to be able to be in a relationship. 

A few hours later, it finally came time for Lexa to leave. She wholeheartedly enjoyed spending the morning with the Griffins along with Raven and Octavia. The laughs she shared with Clarke's family and friends was exactly what she needed to kick start her day. And as always, the food was amazing and she couldn’t wait for the day she wakes up in the morning to Clarke cooking at her apartment. It was a long way away but it didn't hurt to think about her future. 

 

As her time with the Griffins ended, she was ready to say her goodbyes. She knew she had to get a move on with that she had planned for the day. It was her day off at Grounders and she was planning to take Clarke on their first official date. After thinking long and hard over the past couple of weeks, she finally came up with an idea of where she would be taking Clarke on their date. It being their first official date after all, she wanted it to be one to remember. There were a couple of things she had up sleeve, which she hoped to surprise Clarke with. Even though she was still an amateur, she was determined to make it the best first date either of them have ever been on. 

She needed to leave as there were still come final preparations she didn't to check through to make sure their date goes as planned. There was also the fact that she needed to buy a new outfit for the date. Even though she has already managed to sweep Clarke of her feet, she wasn't done yet. She was determined to impress Clarke and leave a lasting effect on Clarke so she could remember her by. With so many things to still plan for, she was a ball of nerves but she knew her nerves wouldn't last too long when she gets to pick up Clarke and take her on their date. It would make everything feel more real which would ease her nerves.

After saying goodbye to Clarke's friends and family, she was left with Clarke only both of them were standing outside at the doorstep. With their fingers intertwined, she led Clarke outside of the house. "I'll see you later tonight. There's no dress code, so you can wear whatever you want as long as you feel comfortable." She smiled, placing her arms around Clarke's waist. 

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?" Clarke pouted, with her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck.

"I wish I could beautiful but I can't. I've got to do a few things before our date, which I want it to be perfect by the way." Lexa replied with a sad smile on face. It was hard to leave Clarke but she knew she had to leave before it’s too late.

"It'll be perfect no matter. Being with you is all I need. You don't need to put a lot of pressure on yourself. I just want you baby." Clarke responded with a beaming smile, softly playing with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's neck.

"I want you too beautiful." Lexa returned the smile, getting butterflies at the term ‘baby’. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke. It was a gentle kiss, which soon deepened with Clarke's tongue trailing on Lexa's bottom lip asking for permission that was immediately granted. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth both of them moaning into the kiss. It was a long passionate kiss and as soon as it ended they were already breathing heavily. Both their eyes darkened ever so slightly but they knew they couldn’t do anything.

"I love kissing you." Clarke breathed out still dazed over how amazing Lexa's lips felt against her own.

"Me too beautiful. I could kiss you all day if I could. You're just so irresistibly beautiful." Lexa replied earnestly, the heart eyes ever present.

"You're just as irresistible, charmer." Clarke grinned, pecking Lexa's lips one more time. Before she could even get a chance at deepening the kiss, the door behind them flew open and out came none of other than Jake. "Don't you dare." She muttered against Lexa's lips still keeping her arms around her neck knowing how Lexa had the habit of avoiding being too affectionate with her in front of her dad. It was cute but not every time.

Lexa wasn't going to argue with Clarke especially with that look she was receiving. So, she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulder and kept her close against her side but still giving Jake her full attention.

Clarke grinned internally glad to see she won. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and leaned against her chest. With the grin still on her face, she listened to what her dad has to say.

"Sweetie can you give us a minute." Jake smirked, knowing his daughter wouldn't be pleased with having to leave Lexa's side.

"No dad." Clarke whined with a pout.

Both Jake and Clarke laughed at Clarke's adorable pout.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Clarke scrunched her face up adorably, elbowing Lexa's side.

"Sorry beautiful." Lexa replied, kissing the top of Clarke’s head to stop herself from laughing .

"Sweetie you two have spent in enough time together. Now let me hang out with my new daughter-in-law." Jake teased.

"Can you stop calling her that. You'll jinx us before we even get started." Clarke replied annoyingly. 

Jake just shrugged his shoulders. "It's true though. I give you my permission to marry my daughter Lexa." He smirked, winking at the brunette.

"Erm...thanks." Lexa awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. It was definitely too soon to be thinking about weddings. But it didn’t hurt to know for future purposes. Ever the gentlewoman, she knew when the time comes she was already planning on asking for his permission regardless.

"Relax Lexa." Jake chuckled, placing a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder not wanting to put any pressure on her.

"Look at what you've done. Now you've scared her away." Clarke pouted. “You don’t have to ask me to marry you Lexa anytime soon. Just forget what he said. Okay baby.” She added sweetly, gently caressing Lexa’s cheek relived when she got a nod from Lexa as her reply. After what happened with Ontari she wasn’t ready to get married. Although, she knew deep down even if Lexa asked her tomorrow she would actually say yes and that sort of scared her a little bit. Lexa was having such a big impact on her life that sometimes she doesn’t even see it coming.

"Sorry sweetie. Anyways I'm taking Lexa out shopping so quickly finish whatever you two were doing." Jake said seriously this time. He already knew about Lexa's idea for their date and ever so thoughtful, he knew she was thinking about buying some knew clothes which he could sense was possibly a new suit from the style of outfit Lexa wears. 

"Huh?" Lexa asked with a confused facial expression.

"My treat Lexa. Plus, I want to spend some quality time with the woman who will be dating my only daughter." Jake replied emphasising the word only, easing Lexa's confusion. His words may have been laced with playfulness but he was still serious knowing Lexa was amongst the few men and women who have only ever managed to capture the heart of his daughter. 

However, out of all the handful men and women that Clarke has brought home to see the parents Lexa was the only one that has managed to capture his attention. He knew as soon as he met Lexa that she was a special one and he was glad it didn't take his daughter too long to fall for such a beautiful soul like Lexa.

"Oh. You don't have to do that Jake. I'm good." Lexa replied. She was tempted with Jake's offer especially the fact that she's clueless on what she should wear. She knows Jake would be a great help as she was planning on buying a suit. And from all the different style of suits his seen Jake in she could tell the man had a great sense of style.

"I want to Lexa." Jake stated leaving little room to argue knowing that was the only way to get Lexa to allow him to help.

"Looks like you have no choice." Clarke chuckled, sweetly palming Lexa's right cheek.

"Yep." Jake said popping the p agreeing with his daughter.

"Okay." Lexa relented and then looked down at Clarke. "I'll come to pick you up at 7 pm. And remember you'll always look beautiful to me no matter what you wear." Lexa said earnestly. She leaned forward and pecked Clarke's now crimson coloured cheeks knowing once again her compliment has managed to woo Clarke. With a grin on her face she pulled her closer tightening her grip around her waist pleased to see the effect she already has on Clarke. 

"Smooth Lexa." Jake praised with a smirk on his face. "I'm telling you sweetie, she's a keeper." He winked at his daughter.

Clarke ignored her dad and concentrated on Lexa. She got on her tip toes so she was close to Lexa's face. "What I plan to wear, you won't be able to keep your hands off me, baby." She murmured softly, her voice laced with want, kissing the corner of Lexa's lips allowing her lips to linger a few seconds longer than necessary. At her words and behaviour, Lexa took an intake of breath, which brought a smirk to Clarke's face. Two can play that game, she thought.

"Alright that's enough!" Jake butted in breaking the moment between the two.

"Bye beautiful." Lexa smiled broadly, giving Clarke a final peck on cheek.

"Bye charmer." Clarke grinned at Lexa and watched her walk away with her dad in tow.

"Awe our Clarkey is in love!" Raven and Octavia awed, pulling their best into a group hug.

Clarke didn't even deny it. She just grinned like a fool already thinking about her date with Lexa. 

\-------

Once they were settled in Jake's Porsche Cayenne S Platinum Edition with leather heated car seats Jake turned to face Lexa. "Okay Lexa so where are we headed? Any ideas of what you want?" He asked.

"I don't really know. I've never done this before and I don't want to let Clarke down. So, do you have any suggestions?" Lexa asked shyly.

"Don't worry Lexa. I'm sure my daughter will love whatever you wear. And I know just the right place we can go. They have an amazing collection which I'm sure will have my daughter drooling once she sees you." Jake winked at Lexa and then started the engine. 

Lexa blushed at Jake's comment but she didn't let it show. She knew Jake wouldn't let her down and she can trust him with whatever he has planned for her. It being their official first date she wanted everything to be perfect from her look all the way down to the destination of where the date would be taking place. She had a lot riding on today as it could be the start of something magical. The feelings she has towards Clarke don't compare to what she has ever felt for anyone else ever before. 

The two made small talk throughout the drive, teasing each other like usual. It was refreshing to see such a tight knit bond between two people who have only know each other in a short amount of time. They both understood each other just like any typical father and daughter would. Lexa may have never met her father before but she was thankful for having met Jake who was now filling the void of not having a father. She would never take her mother for granted as her mom was truly the world's best mom and woman she could’ve asked for who was sadly taken far too soon from her life. Her mother had fulfilled both the duties of a being a mother and a father and she couldn't be more grateful. But now having Jake in her life, he has proven to be a father figure that she has been looking for. She couldn't have asked for anyone else now her mom was no more.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the store. As soon as Lexa saw what the store was, her face broke into a wide grin. "You know me so well." She said with a beaming smile unbuckling her seat belt. 

"Let go." Jake chuckled at the excitement on Lexa's face. He had brought Lexa to a designer suit shop. 

The display outside alone already had Lexa excited. The excitement was all because she was about to get herself the first suit in her entire life. She has had her share of wearing dresses, jeans, t-shirts and so much more but never has she worn a suit. It intrigued her to see how it would look on her and she hoped Clarke would love seeing her in a suit. 

They walked inside the store and straight away they were greeted by a woman with a complimentary champagne glasses but they both declined. "Is Louis in by any chance?" Jake asked the lady.

The lady didn't get a chance to reply as Louis announced himself. "Bonjour Jake!" He said in a French accent with his arms out wide learning in for a hug from Jake.

"Bonjour Louis!" Jake replied with the same enthusiasm hugging the bold man back. As he pulled away from the hug, he received two pecks on the cheek from Louis, which made him chuckle as usual.

"And who's this lovely lady." Louis raised his eyebrows, turning to face Lexa. 

"Hi, my name is Lexa Woods." Lexa replied with a small smile on her face holding her hand out to Louis. 

"Huh so this is the Lexa. W." Louis face turned into a cheeky smirk before pulling Lexa into hug instead of shaking her hand. He was always a hugger.

Lexa awkwardly kept her hands down to her sides not sure what the hell was going on. She was thoroughly confused by the exchange. She has never met Louis before so she couldn't understand how he has heard of her. The current shop they were in definitely wasn't one that Lexa would ever think of going into. She already saw the price tags of some of the suits and she has no idea whether she would allow Jake to spend such an amount on her.

Jake had a clear smirk on his face when he noticed the confusion on Lexa's face. Louis was one of his great friend and his business associate as he handled some of Louis' investments. They have known each other for a long time and Louis was also his go to guy for suits. He was the best in the business with a great collection from a wide range of designers. After a minute of Lexa looking awkwardly at Louis, he decided to put her out of her misery. 

"Lexa this is my good friend Louis. We're in business together so we talk from time to time. When I told you I couldn't think of anyone better for my daughter, I meant it. You're a great person and everyone should get to know all about the wonderful and amazing Lexa Woods who came into our lives and changed my daughter's life in more ways than one. Already you're like my own daughter so why wouldn't I talk about you." He explained with a wink at the end. 

Lexa blushed profusely and she got teary eyes but managed to keep her emotions in check. Hearing Jake refer to her as his daughter to other people made everything feel more real. "Thank you, Jake." She surprised him by pulling Jake into a big hug even managing to lift him off the ground. Going to the gym was starting to take full effect. 

"Aww this is so cute." Louis smiled with one hand over his chest while the other wiped way the known existence tears from his cheeks. He was always so dramatic.

Lexa embraced Jake for a while letting all her emotions out into the hug wanting to let Jake know how much she appreciated having him in her life. Once she pulled back she rubbed her eyes just in case the tears managed to escape. 

"You're a great kid Lexa and don't let anyone tell you any differently." Jake cupped Lexa's cheeks wiping away some of the tears that had unfortunately fallen down her cheeks. "Now let's shop." He grinned, kissing Lexa's forehead.

"Okay." Lexa smiled still slightly emotional after the heartfelt words from Jake. 

"Follow me." Louis grinned excitedly. He always loved to dress up new customers and being the one to transform someone's look. It was one of his main reasons for deciding to get into fashion.

The trio browsed around the store Louis giving Lexa different suits to try on and Lexa would decline every single one as they were all over $1000 and she wasn't willing to get something that costs so much even if it was for Clarke's benefit. In all the 3 years she's lived in the streets she knows how tough it is to make money and having to waste such a big amount on just clothes wasn't worth it. She even tried on some tuxedos but they were all just too expensive. 

Jake noticed what Lexa was doing. He could tell that the price tags seemed to bother Lexa so he decided to do something about it. When Lexa was busy in the changing room, he spoke to Louis to come to a solution. "Have you got anything that’s still amazing but in the lower price range?" He asked Louis. He could’ve always just had Louis change the price tag on the expensive suits but he didn't want to be dishonest with Lexa. The brunette was clever enough to notice that Jake and Louis lied to her and he didn't want that.

"Sure. You know me, we got everything for everyone." Louis replied sassily with a snap of his fingers. 

Jake just shook his head with a smile. His friend will never change, he thought as he watched him walk to other end of the store before returning with a suit in hand. As soon as Jake saw It, he didn't need to look at the price tag as he knew Lexa would love it. Just as much as Clarke would. It was the perfect suit and he was excited to see Lexa try it on.

As predicted when Lexa came out of the changing room, she looked great as always but still refused to purchase the suit due to the price. "Can we try another one?" She asked shyly. They have been at it for almost an hour and she didn't want to seem like she was being ungrateful or appear to be a drama queen. "Sorry about all this Jake." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it kid. Take as much time as you like. This is all about you and I want to make sure you're comfortable. You only get one chance at a first date so make it a good one. Dress to impress an all that." Jake teased with a wink to ease Lexa's worries.

"You're the man Jake." Lexa replied with a beaming smile giving Jake a fist bump. She agreed with him in every single way. She was only going to get one shot at a first date with Clarke and she would be damned if she didn't make it the best date one Clarke has ever been on. 

"Try this one." Louis handed over a different suit.

Lexa's eyes widened. She knew she had found the one. It was a sophisticated 2-piece Hugo Boss dinner suit that was finely textured in new-wool fabric with a shawl collar and satin stripes down the legs. Lustrous silky details provide contrasting accents and bring out the exquisite look of the suit, while precise darts to optimise the fit. She didn't want to get ahead of herself so she took a quick glance at the price tag and her jaw slacked. "We're taking this one!" She blurted out with the biggest smile on her face since walking into the store.

"Good job my friend." Jake smirked at Louis giving him a cheeky kiss on the cheek.

"Just working my magic." Louis fanned himself. "And he's the shirt, tie and shoes to complete your outfit." He added with a wide grin on his face. 

"Thank you so much Louis. You really are the best in the business." Lexa praised completely enhancing Louis' ego, taking the Hugo Boss smart white shirt, plus the skinny black tie and the black suede chukka boots.

"You don't want to try it on?" Jake asked.

"Erm..." Lexa nervously scratched the back of her neck. It's not that she didn't want Jake or Louis to see her in the suit but she wanted Clarke to the first one to gauge her reaction. 

Jake ever the mind reader could tell exactly what Lexa was thinking. "It's not like you're getting married or anything so let’s see it Lexa." He teased placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying push his luck.

"I just...I..." Lexa stuttered, which made both Louis and Jake break into a fit of giggles. 

"We understand." Jake said after finally getting his giggling under control. "Let go pay for everything then." He smiled leading Lexa towards the checkout point.

Once they arrived, Jake pulled out his bank card ready to pay but was stopped by Lexa. "I got it Jake. You brought me here so this is the least I can do. I want to impose." She smiled.

"Nonsense. I told you it was my treat. You're like a daughter to me and I'm just doing my fatherly duty." Jake replied as a matter-of-factly. 

Lexa couldn't say no that. If her mom was still alive to this day, she was a hundred percent convinced she would've done exact same thing as Jake. "You're a great man Jake. God bless you." She hugged the man one more time and kissed his cheek.

"Don't mention it kid." Jake winked and turned to quickly make the purchase. 

After, the two headed out for a quick lunch. Lexa made a few phone calls and went to check the destination with Jake's help making sure everything was as she planned. She wanted the first date to go off without a hitch. It took her this long to get to this place and she was determined to not let anything ruin the date. "Are you sure she'll love It?" She asked anxiously, looking at Jake with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry kid. She'll be absolutely thrilled with what you've got planned for her. From all the dates she's ever told me about, no one has ever done what you're going to do for her. It'll be a special one, I can feel it." Jake replied placing his hand on top of Lexa's to ease her worries. 

Lexa nodded taking a final gulp of her lemonade. With only a couple of hours remaining till 7 pm, she was starting to get anxious about the date. Her palms were already starting to sweat more than normal as she over analysed every little detail.

"Relax Lexa. There's nothing for you to be nervous about. It'll fly by so make sure you're having fun. If you're enjoying yourself so will Clarke." Jake smiled. "Now come on I'll drop you off at home." He added taking some money out of his pocket but Lexa quickly beat him to it.

"Too slow old man." Lexa teased, sending a wink his way.

Jake just shook his head with a smile on face. The two walked out of the restaurant side by side and as soon as they were out, Jake got Lexa into a head lock. "Who's slow now?" He teased having managed to surprise Lexa.

Lexa laughed pretending to struggle in his grip. It was a welcomed distraction, which enabled her to put her mind her at ease to what the day ahead had in store for her. Her bond with Jake gets stronger every day the more time she spends with him and she couldn’t be happier. Along with all her other relationships she was forming which were also strengthening each day. "Okay, okay you win." She muttered, tapping out on his forearm. If she were to let anyone win in a fight it would be absolutely Jake, there was no doubt about it.

"That's what I thought." Jake grinned letting go of Lexa and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever." Lexa chuckled leaning into his side as the two walked to the parked Porsche like any typical father and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one WILL BE THE DATE which will also include a steamy scene ;P 
> 
> Do keep those comments and kudos coming. :)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date ♡ I hope I did it justice :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is jam packed with so many lovely goodness. It has blown my mind with how it has turned out. I didn't even expect it to be this long but here it is 12313 worth of words. There's a few surprises along the way. Without further adieu ENJOY :D
> 
> As always I would really appreciate all the feedback and Kudos. Thank you to all the people so far who have commented and left kudos :)
> 
> To all those who stopped reading you're definitely missing out. TO MY HARDCORE READERS THIS ONE IS FOR YOU ♡♡♡

Chapter 30

  
Once Lexa made it back to her apartment after having lunch with Jake, she took a nap trying to take her mind off things. However, her mind wouldn't let her sleep as she kept dreaming about Clarke and already visualising what she would be wearing. So instead, she busied herself by cleaning up her apartment doing everything in her power to take her mind off the date. She knew Jake was right and if she kept over analysing every little detail she was only bound to get herself worked up and for no reason at all. Clarke has already said yes to the date so she has nothing to worry about.

After cleaning up the house, she saw that Clarke had texted her. As she checked the messages, they turned out they weren't so innocent at all. She knew exactly what Clarke was trying to do and she wasn't complaining one bit. She loved the flirtatious nature of Clarke.

 **Lexa** : Keep it up and you might just get lucky ;)

She didn't have to wait long to get a reply from Clarke.

 **Clarke** : Really. We'll see who will be the lucky one tonight. I'm wearing your favourite colour lingerie.

"Fucking hell!" Lexa exclaimed. Clarke was teasing her and she was teasing her good. She looked down at her jeans and she could already see Mr. Banner swelling up but she quickly shook any sexual thoughts relating to Clarke out of her head. It was their first date after all and she knew it was very unlikely that they would be having any sex. Clarke didn't seem like the type to do such a thing on a first date anyway and she was okay with that. She was willing to take their relationship slow wanting it to last and not be some fling that only lasts for a couple of months. In her future, she sees Clarke and she was determined to do everything in her power to make it happen.

 **Lexa** : Are you trying to kill me woman. Give a girl a warning next time.

 **Clarke** : That was a warning ;)

 **Lexa** : Touché woman SMH :)

The two went back and worth flirting via text. They were already getting hyped about seeing each other. Indeed, they both felt like school teenagers who were going on their first date. Clarke being the more experienced one with Lexa still the amateur one but none of that mattered. They were both dead set on making sure they have fun and get to know each other more and see where things go from there. Usually, a first date played a big factor in whether there would be a second date, which was why Lexa was slightly anxious as she hoped Clarke would want a second date with her.

For her date with Clarke, Jake had offered her to use his Porsche but she declined. The man has already done more than enough for her in one day and she didn't want to seem as though she was taking advantage of his kind nature. Everything was already sorted and for transport she could always rely on a taxi.

The added benefit of using a taxi would be she could get to hold Clarke's hand the whole ride through. She would also get to keep a close contact to the woman who never fails to bring up those fluttering feelings whenever she's close to her. After the little tease Clarke left informing her she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off her, she knew it would be true. It was always inevitable. She has always been a sucker for a woman in a pretty dress and with Clarke she knew it was bound to happen. With Clarke, anything is possible and she can only imagine what Clarke has up her sleeve. If also the text messages were anything to go by she knew she was in for a great night with the woman she was falling in love with.

With only three more hours left till the time to pick up Clarke, she finally managed to get a nap. Thankfully, her nap lasted for a good hour and a half and she woke up feeling refreshed and ready to tackle anything. Her new bed was incredible to sleep in and she was pleased with herself for making such a great investment. It cost her a lot of money but the reward was so worth it. She was used to sleeping in just a sleeping bag, being so close to the ground, but now getting to sleep on a real bed with real bed covers was amazing. It was everything she hoped it would be. Finally, her apartment was starting to feel more like a home and she couldn't be more appreciative.

This time, she opted for a nice warm relaxing shower. As soon as the warm water soaked up her body, she was in the zone, letting the steam oozing out of the hot water to calm her down and prepare her mind for the night ahead. She pressed her head against the shower wall with the eyes closed and allowed the water to hit her lean back.

"Mhmm." She moaned feeling hands caressing her sides and lips pressed against the back of her shoulder. She was thoroughly enjoying the way the other persons hands moved against her skin. It was an incredible feeling that she wanted it to last forever. She moaned even louder when she felt the lips pressed against her pulse point gentle sucking on her neck. Heat instantly rushed down between her legs.

The hands began to wander down her sides moving to the front softly running their fingers up and down her toned abs. They were getting too close for comfort as they moved even lower just above her core where Mr. Banner was already visible. When she felt the softest of hands on her dick, her eyes immediately blew wide open, snapping out of her daze. Promptly, she turned around only to find the water running down the shower head without anyone in sight. 

One glance at her now big friend Hulk, she knew she was screwed. "What are you doing to me Clarke?" She groaned, leaning her back against the shower wall. It seemed Clarke was on her mind in more ways than one. The blonde was everywhere she turned yet again and there was no escape. But she didn't mind.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." She muttered under her breath fisting her already hard length. It has been a long time since she's masturbated and she couldn't believe she was about to do it thinking about Clarke. As much as she didn’t want to be thinking about Clarke, as it wasn't respectful, she couldn't help herself. “I’m about to go to hell for this.” She mumbled with Clarke's imagine ingrained in her mind before she began to pump her dick up and down moaning in pleasure at the feeling that was running through her body.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned her head thrown back picturing Clarke's soft hands on her dick. She was already sensitive as she hadn’t touched herself in a long time, so she knew she wouldn’t last long. As predicted she didn’t take long to come. Seconds later, thick ropes of come oozed out of the tip. It was a never-ending orgasm as she came with a silent cry of Clarke's name. Slowly, she kept pumping her hand up and down her still hard length waiting for it to turn flaccid. More come spurted out of the tip landing on her hand and the shower floor as she watched the water along with her come run down the drain.

A couple minutes later she finally came down from her high. She was standing on shaky legs having had the best orgasm of her entire life and that's just by touching herself. She can only imagine what it would be like having Clarke doing all the work. One word that came to mind was it would be amazing.

Afterwards, she turned the shower nob to cold water not wanting a repeat of what just happened with a tight schedule ahead. Thankfully, the cold shower managed to work keeping Mr. Banner under wraps.

"Forgive me God." She murmured, walking out of her bathroom. She knew she was going to hell after that stunt she pulled in the shower but it was sure one hell of a way to go, pun intended.

She quickly dried off and kept the towel around her body before braiding her hair into one long plait, which she allowed to hang off right shoulder. Once her hair was done, she applied light makeup which wasn't much as she hardly ever wore any makeup but she wanted to make an effort for Clarke. She went for a dark smoky eye liner bringing out her bright green eyes even more. It was a simple look but very effective. Afterwards, she got dressed making sure to wear her tight new pair of Calvin Klein boxers not sure whether her friend Mr. Banner would decide to make an appearance.

"Behave yourself. You've already had your fair share of sexy time tonight so don't expect anymore." She warned looking down at the front of her boxers where there was a clear imprint of her dick. She was well endowed for sure at nearly 9 inches when she’s fully hard and at 6 inches when Mr. Banner appears. Talking to her dick, most people would think she's weird but sometimes it listens to her and she hoped it would today. For her date with Clarke, she wanted to do the talking and not let her body parts be the defining factor of how the date turns out.

It didn't take long for her to wear her sports bra, suit, shirt and tie. Glancing at the mirror, she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "You clean up well Lexa." She muttered to herself, looking at the full-length mirror on her wardrobe. The suit was a perfect fit and the black skinny tie was a great fit which complimented the suit well. It was everything she hoped it would feel on her.

She felt expensive with the suit costing $350. That’s saying something having lived in the street for 3 years with nothing to her name. Never in her life did she expect to have come this far to having a bank account full of her own money; having her own apartment and owning a wide range of clothes to now being able to wear a suit. She may have not paid for it, regardless she still felt amazing.

Jake gifted her the suit with a kind and pure heart that she didn't feel like he was taking pity on her. She was now a woman with her own money and she could've paid for the suit herself but she didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. The man was sincere during the purchase that she couldn't turn him down. After all, Jake sees her as his daughter and what kind of a daughter would she be if she said no to a man who was only trying to do something nice for his daughter.

With a final spray of her favourite Chanel perfume and her brand-new watch which she bought for this special occasion, she was ready. It wasn't a designer watch by no means but it was still sparkling just the same. The radiant rose gold-tone watch setting reign supreme with the sleek acetate accents and Roman numeral time-stops to capture the classic femininity with small sparkling beads embedded around the watch. They weren't diamonds but they still managed to shine just as bright. The watch itself served as an added bling to compliment her outfit. Feeling confident and comfortable, she was ready to go.

She was smiling from ear to ear while she exited her apartment complex before getting into her taxi.

\-------

Bang on 7 pm, Lexa found herself stood outside the Griffin manor doorstep. Before ringing the doorbell, she fixed her tie making sure it was neatly in place and patted down her clothes one final time. Prior to going to pick Clarke up, she had made a pit stop at the flower shop knowing she couldn't turn up empty handed. And currently, her palms were sweating around the bouquet stem of lilies which she bought that she knew were Clarke's favourite flowers. Knowing she got Clarke's favourite flowers, she knew it would also at least earn her some brownie points for later.

Containing her nerves, she managed to ring the doorbell. She only had to wait around less than twenty seconds before the door was swung open. Unfortunately, the person at the door wasn't who she expected it to be. It was none of other than Jake himself who had a clear smirk on his face. She cleared her throat before she spoke. She thought she was done being nervous in front of Jake but it turns out she wasn't.

"Hi Jake. Is Clarke ready?" She asked nervously squeezing the stem to calm her down. It felt like Jake was staring at her for hours. She was expecting a response but Jake was just looking at her, which was making her even more nervous. "Erm Jake?" She tried again making eye contact with the blue orbs that were nearly an exact match to the ones she was falling in love with. Jake maybe Clarke's dad but Clarke for sure did get the best genes out of both parents with the best blue eyes which always manage to dazzle her.

"You look so handsomely beautiful I was at a loss for words." Jake replied placing his hands on Lexa's shoulders to ease her tension.

Lexa couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Thanks." She mumbled a reply shyly trying to hide her blush.

"My daughter is one lucky woman. Come on in Lexa." Jake responded, gesturing for Lexa to enter the house.

"Hot Damn!" Raven and Octavia exclaimed once they noticed Lexa in her impeccable suit and tie. They had to do a double take just make sure it was really Lexa who was heading their way. Lexa looked absolutely stunning in her suit which was already making them weak at the knees. They had to hold onto each other just to stand up straight. Clarke was for sure one lucky woman, they thought slightly envious but happy for their best friend. Lexa was making it hard for them to find a suitor for themselves as they knew no one stood a chance at beating Lexa's charm and charisma.

Back to Lexa, she didn't even look twice at Raven or Octavia as she came to an abrupt halt. Her jaw slacked with wide eyes as she stared at the world's most beautiful woman, in her eyes of course. There was truly no other woman who comes close to matching Clarke's beauty.

Clarke was standing a few metres away from Lexa in an elegant stunning Chanel cherry red lace maxi dress which had a slit that started from her waist and going all the way down fully exposing her right leg leaving little to the imagination. A couple inches higher Lexa would've gotten a sneak peek at her lingerie which so happens to be a shade of blue that matches Clarke's eye colour. Her blonde locks were styled in an up do to showcase the mesmerising diamond earrings which were daggling on her ears lobes as well as to show off her impeccable neck line for one reason that she knew Lexa would understand. And as usual her breasts were far too big that the top of her breasts managed to be exposed with a little bit of cleavage coming through.

There was no one else in the room as Lexa only had eyes for Clarke. Everything faded away and she couldn't even hear what anyone was saying not that it mattered. As predicted, Clarke has wowed her once again. She was truly running out of words to describe such a beauty that was Clarke. Clarke has now exceeded the word 'beautiful' as to Lexa Clarke was so much more that and words were simply not enough. Clarke was an epitome of a goddess with the world's most magnificent body and personality. The blonde had it all and Lexa was still left absolutely gobsmacked to say the least.

It wasn't just Lexa who was completely blown away. Clarke herself couldn't believe her eyes. To her Lexa looked like the most handsome and gorgeous woman she's ever laid eyes on. That's saying a lot being in the modelling industry that has millions of stunning women but they all don't compare. Lexa was unique making her the most breath-taking woman she's ever seen. Never failing to take her breath away. She has always loved a woman in suit and Lexa was pulling it off without even trying.

At the sight of Lexa, she could already feel a bit wetness creeping up in her panties. She had to clench her thighs together to ease the throbbing tension of her wet centre. Lexa looked delicious to eat. Suggestively, she bit her bottom lip looking lustful at Lexa. Her mesmerising blue eyes darkening with want but she managed to keep it together.

"In coming." Octavia mumbled in her ear but she couldn’t hear she still lost in her trance.

Lexa had to lick her lips, which had run dry as she had left her mouth wide open for quite a long time.

The two stared at each other with want both green and blue eyes sparkled that much brighter. They both managed to take each other's breath away and it was safe to say the two were in love with each other’s outfits, which didn’t fail to showcase their wonderful assets. They kept eye contact both too afraid to even blink as they didn't want to miss the chance to admire the heavenly sights before them.

Without realising what she was doing, Lexa walked confidently towards Clarke and before she knew it, she soon found herself only mere inches away from the glamorous sight. Out of nowhere, she found her voice. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." She murmured honestly her eyes never leaving Clarke's gorgeous baby blue eyes. Her words were laced with such honesty and love that she was rewarded by Clarke with a chaste kiss on the lips. Straight away, her eyes closed shut when she felt those familiar lips against her own, soaking up the moment. Clarke never fails to take her breath away. If only they could stay in this moment forever.

Once Lexa stepped back from the kiss, she was grinning like an idiot but she still managed to look as adorable as ever. Before she could forget, she handed Clarke her favourite scented lilies.

"Aww baby, I love these. You didn't have to get me anything." Clarke said in amazement as she inhaled the beautiful flowers. "You're definitely earning some brownie points. Keep it up charmer." She gave Lexa another small peck on the lips.

Lexa mentally gave herself a pat on the back. A tiny blush crept up her cheeks. She still wasn't used to Clarke referring to her as baby. She wondered if it would always make her get those fluttering feelings in her chest every time Clarke calls her that. So far, it has never failed as her heart would always skip a beat with all the term of endearments that Clarke chooses for her.

It was refreshing to witness as with Costia she never got to experience what it felt like giving each other pet names. They were always on a first name basis and often referred to each other by their last name as that what the foster system would call them by. She didn't mind at the time but now seeing how great it felt to have someone like Clarke call her baby or charmer she never wants to let that feeling go.

Clarke handed Octavia the lilies to put them in some water before giving Lexa her full attention. She cupped Lexa's cheek with one hand while the other wiped away the red lip stick mark from her lips. "You're absolutely breath taking tonight. This suit fits you to perfection baby." She said giving Lexa the charming smile that Lexa has come to love and adore. She knew how the pet name "baby" affected Lexa and she was already planning on trying to say it to her as often as possible. Her favourite was 'charmer' but seeing the effect 'baby' had on Lexa was one she wanted to see most of the time.

"Thanks beautiful. You truly are a sight for sore eyes. I'm very honoured to be the one to take you out on a date. I promise you I would never take you for granted as you have been the best thing to have ever happen to me and I want to keep it that way. I promise to make you happy for the rest of the time you'll have me in your life and that's starts today." Lexa replied, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist.

The height difference was cut slightly short due to Clarke wearing heels so she didn't have to get on her tip toes to grant Lexa another short kiss. "Baby you're so sweet. And I promise you I'll always be there for you. We're in this together forever and always. You're the one that I want. The only one. I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life. I know with you in my life I'll always be happy. I'm excited to see what you have planned for us today; I know it’ll be perfect no matter what." She murmured against Lexa's lips feeling quite teary but she kept the tears at bay not wanting to ruin her makeup. The date hasn't even started and they are already spilling deep and personal feelings to one another.

It was guaranteed with how things are turning out that Lexa was bound to get that second date. There was no way she wasn't going to especially with Clarke informing her she sees her as her forever. How cute can they get?

The rest of the family and friends were also getting teary. It was like witnessing a wedding with all the promises Clarke and Lexa were making to each other. They were fully convinced these two belonged together. There wasn't a single person or thing on the planet that would break them apart. They were just meant to be. It has already been written in the stars and in all the universe that exist. Now all that's left to do is to let life run its course. There was only one conclusion to this beautiful love story of how the model fell in love the homeless woman who saved her life and have changed both their lives in more ways than one.

Their moment was cut short when once again Jake interrupted them. He was happy to just watch but he knew Lexa was on a tight schedule with the date she has planned and he knew she wouldn't want to change the course of the date. "Erm Lexa." He tapped her shoulder, gesturing to his Rolex on his wrist.

"Oh yeah. We have to go Clarke, I’ll see you guys later." Lexa said giving Abby a hug.

"Have a great time you two. Look out for each other." Abby smiled like a proud parent giving each a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do Abby. I promise I won't let anything happen to Clarke." Lexa replied earnestly.

"I know you won't sweetie." Abby gave Lexa one final peck on the cheek. Lexa was truly the epitome of what a true daughter-in-law should be like. She has all the great qualities and Abby couldn't be happier to see her daughter date Lexa.

Lexa didn't even see Raven and Octavia coming as they surprised her with a big hug. Ever the cheeky one, Raven couldn't resist coping a feel of Lexa's lean butt and Octavia also managed to get a good feel of Lexa's strong biceps which looked incredible in the suit.

"Guys seriously!" Clarke swatted away her best friends’ prying hands.

Lexa just stood there blushing profusely. She was taken aback by what just happened.

"She ticks all the boxes Clarkey don’t let this one go." Raven said winking at Lexa who was still shocked.

Lexa quickly managed to snap out of her dazzled state. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cleared her throat before she spoke. "This is all for my beautiful woman so I suggest next time keep your hands to yourselves." She said with a clear authority in her voice gesturing down her body, leaving both Raven and Octavia completely gobsmacked. She tried so hard to keep a straight face but failed as she soon broke down into a fit of laughter. Not giving them a second thought she turned to face her date. "Are you ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

"Yep. I've been ready all day." Clarke teased. "Lead the way baby." She pecked Lexa's lips as she entwined their fingers together. Their fingers were a perfect fit. Everything with the two seemed to fit perfectly and may it stay that way. "Bye guys." She laughed when she noticed her best friends were still gawking at Lexa with mouths hanging wide open. She was proud of Lexa for putting her friends in their place. There was only one woman who should be touching Lexa and that her, no one else. She has already proven her jealously back in the club and it seems she's also the jealous type with her friends but she knew her friends were only messing with her so she didn’t mind really.

"Bring her back before midnight!" Jake called out with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Don't listen to him." Clarke said looking up at Lexa. On her way out, she took her elegant gold clutch box hand bag, which was a nice fit for her iPhone and her makeup in case she needed to retouch her makeup.

Lexa sneakily turned back to face Jake and mouthed "I will" and then followed after Clarke. She had promised to respect Jake's wishes and she was going to stay true to that even if he was only joking.

\-------

Hand in hand, Lexa led Clarke to the taxi that was waiting for them. She had paid the driver a considerable amount to be their chauffeur for the day. When they reached the taxi ever the gentlewoman, she opened the door for Clarke being gentle with her dress which was quite long so she didn't want to ruin it.

Once both Clarke and the dress managed to fit into the car, she followed and took her seat next to Clarke with their shoulders touching. At first, she awkwardly had her hands on her lap wanting so badly to reach and hold Clarke's hand but she was waiting for Clarke to make the first move wanting her to be comfortable. Her face broke into a wide pleasant grin when she felt Clarke entwine their fingers together. And she couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks when Clarke turned her face and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"You're just perfect." Clarke replied without missing a beat as she gave her another peck which she slightly deepened this time but it was soon interrupted by the taxi driver.

"Ready to go?" The driver asked.

"Yeah thanks." Lexa replied blushing profusely. She'll definitely need to control herself but Clarke was making it a hundred percent difficult for her to do just that. Thankfully, Mr. Banner was being contained and hasn't made any unnecessary movements so far.

Throughout the drive Clarke leaned against Lexa's shoulder playing with their entwined fingers. They made small talk here and there Clarke trying to get Lexa to give her hints about where they were going but Lexa remained tight lipped. Lexa wanted to surprise Clarke after all so she could see what her reaction would be. That first reaction would be a big determining factor into whether Clarke was going to love the date she has planned for her.

"Just give me one clue. Pretty please." Clarke pouted.

Instead of replying, Lexa leaned towards her and kissed her pout away. "That's all you’re getting." She smirked loving the mysteriousness of their date.

They carried on chatting with one another Clarke still not giving up trying to figure out what they were doing but she didn't mind. With all this secrecy, she knew she was bound to have a ball of a time. "Are we there yet?" She asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Lexa nodded as she looked down at Clarke. "We're here." She smiled, gesturing for Clarke to look outside the window.

"Huh." Clarke was confused to see the big ancient classic building. Seeing their destination, she still couldn’t figure out what they would be doing. Her first instincts were she thought it would be a romantic dinner date but it seems she’s wrong.

"Come on you'll find out soon enough." Lexa smirked, getting out of the car before running to the other side to open the door for Clarke. She opened the door for her and her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of Clarke's blue lace lingerie. "Fuck!" She muttered under her breath almost losing her balance. This woman is going to kill me, she thought.

"My eyes are up here baby." Clarke smiled smugly knowing exactly what she was doing to Lexa.

"I'm sorry." Lexa quickly apologised making eye contact with Clarke. Her heart skipping a beat yet again at the lustful sound of the way Clarke called her baby. When she noticed the smug smile on Clarke's face she knew she had done it on purpose. "You're unbelievable woman." She shook her head with a smile before helping Clarke out of the car. Once Clarke was outside, she briefly talked to the Uber driver informing him to pick them up in a couple of hours. "Let's go beautiful." She smiled broadly linking her arm through Clarke's.

They walked up to the steps of the building without anyone else in sight. Clarke looked a bit worried wondering where on earth Lexa was taking her. "Erm Lex are you sure we're in the right place?" She asked anxiously.

"Do you trust me?" Lexa asked seriously.

"You know I do but where is everyone?" Clarke responded with a question still confused about what was going. When she walked up the steps she didn't even pay attention to what the big sign of building was.

"It's just you and me plus someone else. You'll like him." Lexa grinned at Clarke, kissing her cheek to reassure her everything was okay. Once inside, she led her down a long hallway before they came to a stop at a massive rosewood double door with stained glass windows. As soon as the doors opened the song of Michael Bublé - Feeling Good was playing. "After you beautiful." She smiled, gesturing for Clarke to enter first.

"Oh my God!" Clarke's eyes widened in awe as she took in the stunning room. Immediately, she knew she was standing in a ballroom as the room was large inside with hardwood flooring and white stucco marble pillars. Its designated purpose to hold large formal parties. She was astounded by the destination Lexa has chosen for their date. Never has she ever stepped foot in a ballroom before and so far, she loved everything about the place. The huge rosette-shaped chandeliers along with the gold and white principal colours of the hall including the impeccable interior designs were all outstanding. She felt like she's standing in a Royal Palace making her feel like a true Princess.

The room itself had high hard wood ceiling, higher than any other room she's ever seen and large mirrors all around with a massive amount of space for dancing, which she could sense was what Lexa has planned for them and she was already on board. She wasn't the best of dancers but she was willing to try. It’s completely different to all the dates any of her suitors have ever taken her to. It felt intimate with it just being the two of them and of course the dance teacher, let not forget about him.

"What do you think?" Lexa asked nervously fiddling with her fingers.

Clarke was still blown away by the fact she was standing at her own Princess Palace that she didn't even pay attention to what Lexa just asked it.

Lexa began to get worried. "If you don't like it we can totally do something else. I'll just let Jay know we're cancelling the lesson. I can think of something el-" her rambling was interrupted by a fierce kiss from Clarke.

Instantly, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her further down to deepen the kiss. She sneakily allowed her tongue to enter Lexa's mouth and they began to dance around each other moaning into the kiss. It was extremely intense neither one fully ready to release the other.

Lexa couldn’t stop the smile from forming across her face knowing Clarke must have loved her idea of their date due to the way Clarke was kissing her. It was everything she could've hoped for getting to share a kiss with Clarke in such a beautiful place that’s dear to her heart. Clarke was the only person she could have wanted to share such an important part of her life with. When the need for oxygen became too strong they pulled apart. Chests heaving as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"I don't want to be anywhere else. This is perfect baby. I love it, love it, love it!" Clarke exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"That's a relief." Lexa released a breath before she continued wanting to tell Clarke why she chose this place as their first date.

"Ever since I was little my mom would take me to dance classes. I did mostly ballroom style dances. It was my way of escaping all the harsh treatment those mean kids at school would do or say to me. My mom loved dancing too so we would do it together. It was our own mother and daughter bonding activity. I enjoyed all my classes and my mom would work her butt off to make sure I always got to my classes on time so I wouldn't miss a single second. She was truly the best mom in the entire world." She paused taking another deep breath before carrying on.

"Every time I come here I feel like she's here with me. I would sit at the centre circle and close my eyes and immediately my mom would appear right in front of me and it wouldn't feel like she's gone. So, this place is something that's close to my heart that I've only shared with my mom and now I'm sharing it with you Clarke. My mom is not alive anyone but I'm sure she would've loved you. Welcome to a part of me that now only you know about." She finished explaining herself a tear somehow managing to roll down her cheek. When she looked over Clarke's shoulder she caught a glimpse of her mother's shadow smiling at her knowing it was her way of giving her approval of Clarke. Her smile widened as a couple more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Clarke herself had tears in her eyes. She looked at Lexa's sight of vision and she could tell she was having a moment with her mother. If it was anyone else it would've felt creepy but it's her Lexa and she knows how much her mom means to her. Lexa's mom was the only woman in Lexa's life that has cared about her and she knew her mom held an important piece of Lexa’s heart which she hoped to one day get a piece of as well.

When Lexa finally broke her trance, green met blue.

"I'm honoured Lexa. I would've loved to have met your mom; she sounds like an incredible woman. You've got me now Lexa I'm not going anywhere. Thank you for sharing something so close to your heart with me. I promise to not break your trust." Clarke smiled gently caressing Lexa's cheeks.

"I hope you won't." Lexa replied barely above a whisper. Having shared such an important part of herself, she can only pray that Clarke doesn't turn out into another Costia. She doesn't know whether she's ready to face that kind of heartbreak again.

Knowing actions spoke louder than words, Clarke leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss expressing all her emotions into the kiss. It was slow but it still had a bit of bite to it. They weren't ready to say, 'I love you' but the kiss alone spoke volumes. With how strong their connection has been it's only a matter of time before one of them says it first.

Once they broke apart they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on." Lexa's grin widened as she held onto Clarke’s hand leading her towards Jay who has been her dancing instructor since she was little. She made the quick introductions before they got started with the dancing routine Jay had planned for them.

They were set to do a short routine of the foxtrot.

"You'll have to follow Lexa's lead. She's great at that." Jay said with a smile on his face making Clarke giggle. He used Lexa as an example of what he wanted Clarke to do. Firstly, he taught Clarke the holding position before getting into the basic steps. The first couple of steps were easy which of course Lexa made them look effortless.

"I can do that." Clarke gave a nod of approval once Jay released his hold on Lexa. She walked over to Lexa with a smirk on her face loving how close they would soon be standing. "Don't let those hands wander baby.” She teased raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll try." Lexa smirked, taking the lead as she placed her left hand just on the back of Clarke's shoulder with her right hand holding onto Clarke's left hand.

Clarke got herself into a similar position by placing right hand on top of Lexa's shoulder and using her left to hold Lexa’s hand. With the positions sorted the two started doing the basic steps. Occasionally, Clarke would accidently stand on Lexa's feet making them both laugh at her bad dancing skills.

"You'll get it beautiful." Lexa encouraged, kissing Clarke's cheek to reassure her.

"You made it look so simple before." Clarke pouted.

"I'm sorry. But you have to remember I’ve been doing this longer than you have. I’m basically a pro at this." Lexa replied with a cocky grin on her face.

"Shut up smarty pants." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's lean chest.

Trying to wind her up, Lexa made a zip gesture on her lips, which earned her another hit from Clarke but it only made them both laugh. Clarke looked adorable as she tried to concentrate on the dance steps which melted Lexa's heart knowing Clarke was trying and she seemed to be having fun while doing it. So far, the date was going exactly how she planned.

The two went back and forth teasing each other as they tried to nail the routine. Forty-five minutes later, Clarke got the hang of it moving around the dance floor with ease as Lexa beautifully led her. She was thrilled that she finally got the steps right. "I got It!" She squealed with excitement throwing her arms around Lexa's neck before showering her face with kisses. "You're the best!" She added with a wide grin on her face before giving Lexa a big wet kiss on the lips.

Right on cue Jay announced he was leaving. His work was done. He knew this was Lexa's date so it was time to finally leave giving the couple some privacy. "Enjoy your night ladies. Don’t forget to close up Lexa. You know where the keys are at. I’ll make sure everything else is alright at the back." He spoke in code with Lexa knowing she also had another surprise up her sleeve for Clarke. "It was lovely meeting you Clarke. Lexa has never brought anyone here before so you must be one special lady." He smiled, giving Clarke a final hug before doing the same with Lexa.

"Thank you Jay." Lexa said sincerely. If it wasn't for him today, the date wouldn’t have been possible. He managed to give her a good rate at hiring the place all to herself being a former student an all. The ballroom wasn't usually up for private hire like Lexa wanted but he managed to pull a few strings to let her have the place all to herself.

"Don't mention it Lexa. You were always my favourite student so this is the least I can do. Come by anytime. You’re welcome too Clarke. Bye guys!" Jay winked at Lexa before heading out.

Once alone Lexa headed towards the iPod to change the song. She had planned it prior with Jay to make sure the song was on the playlist. The song was a special one that meant a lot to her and she wanted Clarke to hear so they can dance to it together. It'll be a song and a dance they would both remember for years to come. She quickly ran back to Clarke resuming their dancing position. "This song is for you Clarke." She grinned, leaning forward to give Clarke a quick peck on the lips before the song by Grant Gustin – Runnin’ Home to You started to play.

[Play song here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOtySGqXY9Y)

As the introduction of the piano started to play, Lexa began to lead Clarke across the dance floor with big smiles on both of their faces. The music fit perfectly to the setting and the routine of the dance steps. It started off slow and gradually the song built up which allowed Lexa to increase the tempo of how she was gliding across the dance floor. When it came to the chorus Lexa slowed it back down and began to sing along to the lyrics maintaining eye contact with Clarke’s mesmerising blue eyes.

" _All I want to do,_  
_Is come running home to you,_  
_Come running home to you._  
_And all my life I promise to,_  
_Keep running home to you,_  
_Keep running home,_  
_To you_."

Hearing the words from Lexa brought Clarke to tears in a good way. "Carry on." She mouthed trying to stop any more tears from flowing down her cheeks. She understood every meaning of what Lexa meant by singing those words to her. Lexa didn’t need to explain herself even though after it finishes she knew Lexa would tell her anyway. The date was going perfectly and there wasn't a single fault. It was simply flawless.

The two kept dancing as more tears found their down Clarke's face. She couldn't stop them due to how powerful the lyrics were. So far, she was completely moved by each and every word of the song. And hearing Lexa sing along to chorus once again she just couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks ruining her makeup in the process but she didn't mind. She had to come to a halt as she couldn't concentrate on what the next move to the routine was.

Lexa understood so she kept eye contact with Clarke and broke their dancing position to resume their favourite position they loved holding each other in. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck while Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist. They were both still moving slightly swaying side to side to the track. As the song was coming to an end, Lexa sang along to the last verse which was so touching signifying their relationship. While she sang along, she tried her best to wipe the tears from Clarke’s cheeks.

" _Can't say how the days will unfold,_  
_Can't change what the future may hold._  
_But, I want you in it,_  
_Every hour, every minute_."

Once the song finished Clarke straight away attached their lips into another deep kiss. Their lips moved in sync as they both enjoyed the feeling of kissing each other whenever they want. It was a kiss to seal the deal that there was after all a future together. Whatever happens they have each other. And as Lexa mentioned _every hour, every minute_. Words didn't need to be said. The song itself was all the words they could ever need.

"Don't cry beautiful." Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips. Sweetly, she kissed away the tears from Clarke’s cheeks before reattaching their lips into another heartfelt kiss. She would never get tired of kissing Clarke's soft lips. The tears didn’t even bother her. It made the kiss sexier.

After kissing each other for what felt like a life time, they separated. They gazed into each other's eyes and they knew straight away what the other was thinking. Their eyes were telling them everything they needed to know. Verbalising things would them that much more real.

"I lov-" Clarke was stopped mid-sentence when Lexa's phone buzzed in her pocket.

Lexa ignored it giving Clarke her full attention. "Sorry about that. What were you going to say?" She asked the heart eyes once again ever present. Before Clarke could speak, Lexa's phone interrupted them yet again.

"Just answer it Lexa, it could be important." Clarke replied trying to contain her blush. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. Was it too soon? Are they moving too fast? Should she just say those all-important three words and get it over with? She thought a little bit overwhelmed with her emotions.

Lexa checked her phone only to find she received text messages from Anya asking her how the date was going. Really, she thought with a shake of the head. What a way for her friend to pick a time to text her when Clarke was just about to tell her something important. She sensed what Clarke was about to say and she knew now with the interruption Clarke wasn't going to say it anymore. "It's just Anya being Anya." She chuckled showing Clarke the messages.

"Oh." Clarke giggled shyly.

"What were you going to say?" Lexa asked one more time already knowing what the answer would be but giving it a try anyway.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Clarke replied quickly trying to change the subject. She decided it was too soon and she didn't want to scare Lexa away. It was only their first date after all. She didn’t want to overwhelm Lexa too soon with her deep feelings for her. They were taking things slow after all.

"Okay. Come on time to eat." Lexa smiled, taking Clarke's hand in her own and leading her towards the table she had set up herself. It was near the back of the ballroom so Clarke hadn't seen it when they first walked in. The secluded spot was perfect for a romantic dinner with the gold glittering curtains serving as a gorgeous back drop as well as the chandelier above them providing the light, which was illuminating down the table below.

"Wow Lexa this is amazing." Clarke praised, giving Lexa a peck on the cheek. The small round table was covered in a white sheet where it was set with a scented candle in middle and a red rose on one side of the table plus a couple of rose petals on the table. There was also a bucket of champagne at the ready with two glasses set out and two aluminium plate covers keeping the food nice and refreshed which she got Jay to drop off for her from one of the best restaurants in DC.

"For you my lady." Lexa smiled broadly, bowing in front of Clarke with the rose in her hand.

"How charming." Clarke grinned taking the rose and pecking Lexa's cheek. As usual, when the two sat down, Lexa pulled the seat out for Clarke. When Clarke pulled the cover off the plate she found one of her favourite meals, zucchini pasta with chicken and scallion topped with avocado sauce. "How did you know?" She asked Lexa thoroughly impressed by Lexa's planning of the date. Lexa was nailing every single detail and yet Lexa still happens to be an amateur as this was her first time taking someone out on an actual date.

"I've got a few contacts." Lexa winked eliciting a giggle from Clarke. She would definitely have to thank Raven and Octavia for their input on the food.

"Do you now? Come here you big goof." Clarke chuckled.

Lexa leaned over the table and smiled into the kiss short passionate kiss, which Clarke rewarded her with before she sat back down on her seat. Once back in her seat, she pulled the cover off her own plate and licked her lips at the sight of her brown rice salad with shredded pieces of chicken.

The two dug into their meals in a comfortable silence enjoying the delicious taste of what their own individual food had to offer. With the champagne, it served as a perfect combination with the food. Half way through Clarke shortened the distance between the two by moving to sit on top of Lexa's lap. She took Lexa's fork from her hand and sweetly began to feed Lexa who grinned like a child on Christmas day. "You're so cute." Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek as she feed her the rest of her rice and chicken.

Lexa also took Clarke's fork and they began to cutely feed each other.

At some point, Clarke brought her right leg over her left exposing her whole right leg due to the slit. Lexa's eyes instantly glanced down at the exposed thigh. She turned back to look at Clarke to ask for permission and once Clarke gave her the all clear, she gently placed her hand over Clarke's bare thigh. The instant touch sent a jolt of electricity throughout Clarke's body. "You're so beautiful." Lexa murmured softly running her hand up and down Clarke's bare thigh leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

When the feeling of Lexa’s hand on Clarke’s bare thigh became too much, food was completely forgotten as Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and kissed her hard. She couldn't resist with the way Lexa's hand felt on her skin. It was like she was being burned in the best possible way with every touch Lexa left on her skin. "Higher." She mumbled against Lexa's lips when she felt how cautious Lexa was being with her movements.

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. She moved her hand higher getting extremely close for comfort but she didn’t stop. She groaned in anticipation of what was about to happen. They were both in their right minds as they only had one glass each of the champagne. "Are you sure Clarke?" She asked wanting to make sure she doesn’t do anything that Clarke will regret later.

"Just touch me." Clarke moaned spreading her legs wide apart giving Lexa more room to access her throbbing centre. She was so close already and Lexa hasn't even touched her yet. She was thankful for the choice of venue as they were alone and they could do whatever they want.

Tentatively, Lexa pushed her hand further up between Clarke's thighs. Without warning She cupped Clarke's centre and she couldn't not believe how wet Clarke already was. Clarke's panties were soaking wet and that's all her doing. "You're so wet Clarke." She murmured, applying pressure on Clarke's pulsing centre.

Out of instinct, Clarke ended up biting Lexa's bottom lip drawing out a slight drop of blood. Neither one cared as it only made the scene that much hotter. Her breathing was laboured and Lexa was still only touching her over her underwear. She needed more. So, she pushed down on Lexa's hand mentally begging for more contact.

However, as soon as she felt Lexa about to move her panties to the side to finally enter her slick wet heat, she stopped kissing her and held onto her wrist. Without saying another word, she turned in Lexa's lap and straddled her making sure her centre was pressing against Lexa's hard-on. They weren't ready for sex but she would be damned if she wasn't going to get some type of relief.

With a smirk on her face, Lexa brought the hand which held a hint of Clarke's arousal up to her lips and licked her fingers clean keeping eye contact with Clarke. Purposefully, she trusted her hips upwards eliciting a cry of pleasure from Clarke's lips. "You ready?" She asked but Clarke couldn't get her words out. She was lost in her pleasure of what Lexa’s clothed dick was doing to her. Clarke could only manage a nod, so she began to thrust upward making sure every time her bulge would make contact with Clarke's wet centre. In time with her movement’s she would caressing Clarke’s bare thighs still leaving goosebumps in her wake. Clarke would thrust back just as hard her clothed clit getting most of the attention and she knew she was close. Seconds later Clarke screamed out her orgasm as she stilled her movements gripping hand onto Lexa's shoulders burying her face against Lexa's neck.

Lexa began to leave soft gentle pecks around Clarke's exposed neck helping her calm down from her high. "I got you." She murmured against Clarke's skin gently sucking on her pulse point eliciting a gasp and a moan from Clarke's lips. Once she knew Clarke was fully satisfied she pulled her head away from her neck to look at the gorgeous blue eyes.

Clarke avoided eye contact as she couldn't believe that just happened. It wasn't sex but a very close second. Never in her life has any of her partner affected her the way Lexa has. The brunette has been making her feel things that she thought she never would've had the chance to experience.

"It’s okay beautiful. Nothing to be shy about it happens." Lexa teased trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I ca-" Clarke was stopped mid-sentence when she felt Mr. Banner once again move between Lexa's legs making her take an intake of breath. She bit down hard on Lexa's neck leaving a mark as her body convulsed into another orgasm. Not even Ontari has ever made her come so soon even without any clothes and here she was having the best orgasm of her life still fully clothed. A while later, she managed to find her voice. "You're amazing." She panted against Lexa's neck taking deep breath to calm her satiated core. Her underwear was completely ruined but thankfully she didn’t ruin Lexa’s brand-new suit pants her dress sort of took most of the heat.

"I know." Lexa smirked, palming Clarke's ass cheeks giving then a good squeeze.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked slapping Lexa's forearm.

"Oops." Lexa winked, leaning forward to connect their lips once again. She couldn't help herself as she started to move Clarke on her lap once again needing to get some relief of her own. It was becoming painful with her big friend Hulk begging to be released from its confines. She soon stopped what she's doing as she knew it would be uncomfortable to come in her pants. "Erm Clarke do you mind." She quickly tapped Clarke's thigh to get to move off her lap.

"Oh sorry. Didn’t you?" Clarke asked.

Lexa just shook her head.

"Quick question how big are you?" Clarke asked out of curiosity.

"Very big. Nine inches currently." Lexa gestured to the front of her pants with a clear smirk on her face. She was proud of her size and it was always funny to see the women she has been sexually involved with react to her size when they it.

"What?!" Clarke whispered yelled completely taken by surprise. How the hell will she fit Lexa into her tight pussy once they finally get to the stage when they actually do the do.

"Is it a dealer breaker?" Lexa asked worriedly. She thought Clarke would've laughed it off with her but I guess she thought wrong. No one has ever complained about her well-endowed package. When Hulk smashes, the smash is truly powerful capable of sending anyone into an earth shattering orgasm.

"Of course not. But I've never had anything that big. And I'm scared." Clarke replied quietly avoiding making eye contact with Lexa.

Lexa finally understood. "Hey it'll be okay. We don't need to rush into that yet. When the time comes I promise to be as gentle as possible. I won't ever hurt you Clarke." She replied softly cupping Clarke's cheeks. "I'm happy with how things are between us and what just happened doesn’t change anything. We’re still taking things slow." She gave Clarke a soft tender kiss on the lips. "But I really need to take care of this." She groaned when she felt her dick pulsing in her pants.

"Go don't take too long." Clarke chuckled pushing Lexa away with a final kiss on the lips.

"I won't." Lexa run off through the ballroom heading towards the toilets.

\-------

When Lexa came back she looked more relaxed. Once again, she came long and hard on her hand thinking about Clarke. The sight of Clarke coming on her lap would be one that's ingrained in her memory for a long time to come and she hoped she'll get to do it more often. Humping each other surely didn’t mean they said sex, right? She thought some what still surprised by what just happened a few minutes prior. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Clarke’s voice.

"Come here baby. Let's take a selfie to reminder this wonderful date." Clarke grinned holding her phone out. She had touched up her makeup and once again she looked incredible not that she didn't before.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist from the back, leaning her head against Clarke's shoulder. On the count of three Clarke snapped the selfie. It was absolutely the cutest picture she's ever taken and that's saying a lot being a model after all. Instead of looking at the camera at the last second, Lexa opted to kiss Clarke’s right cheek. The moment was captured perfectly. They looked extremely cute together. It was a selfie they'll both cherish for years to come.

"It’s perfect." Clarke grinned from ear to ear already saving the picture as her wallpaper as she already had one of Madi as her lock screen.

"You're perfect." Lexa replied nestling her face against Clarke's neck enjoying the feeling of holding the woman who was quickly taking over a piece of her heart. Her mom will forever hold a piece in her heart and now Clarke was soon to follow.

"That was so cheesy but I love it." Clarke responded tilting her head to the side with puckered lips waiting for a kiss from Lexa which was quickly granted.

"Come on time for desert I know this great place that opens till midnight. Let's go." Lexa entwined their fingers together and led Clarke out the building who grabbed her rose along with her. She locked up the building and placed the keys in her pocket. When she turned to Clarke she noticed how she was running her arms up and down her bare arms to keep warm. "Here take this." She took off her suit jacket and wrapped it around Clarke's shoulders it look big on Clarke but adorable as ever.

"Thanks baby." Clarke replied sweetly pecking Lexa's lips.

"Don't mention it beautiful. Let's go." Lexa threw her arm around Clarke's shoulders and pulled her closer to her side to provide some body heat. She was used to the DC weather having lived in it for the last 3 years so wearing the shirt and tie alone didn’t affect her that much.

As they strolled through the quiet streets, they began to ask each other some questions to get to know each other more. "So..." Lexa started, taking a pause before she continued. "Why modelling really?" She asked. Clarke had already told her the cliff notes version of how her career began but not really got into the netty gritty stuff.

"To be honest with you I wasn't really the brightest at school. I was the epitome of a dumb blonde. I know my mom's a doctor and my dad's a portfolio manager and I should've been clever enough at school but I just wasn't. The only genes they seemed to have transferred over to me were their good looks. My love was with the arts. That was one good thing I was good at in school. In my free time, I used to love drawing dresses from all the different fashion magazines that I would look at which helped to develop my ideas. Then one day, when I was 16 years old during a high school runway show for a local charity a fashion editor approached me and asked me if I was interested in modelling and instantly I said yes.”

“I was so excited I run home to tell my parents and they fully supported me. They knew how much I loved fashion and artistry and modelling was a way to show case art with my body so they didn't mind. It was weird during my first photo shoot, which was for a small end clothing company that were just starting out and wanted a model they wouldn't have to pay that much too. I didn't care about money as I was doing it for the love of it.” She paused knowing the next part would come as a shock to Lexa. She has managed to keep it a secret this long but Lexa deserved the truth.

“After that I got signed to Elite Model Management who helped sky rocket my career. I still finished high school but I didn't go to college as I wanted to purse my modelling career. I had to move to New York as it’s the capital of fashion industry to aid my career. I’ve got an apartment there already and before you say anything I was already planning on moving back to DC to be close to Madi. I still have a few things I need to move out and I’ll be travelling back and forth so I hope you’re okay with that. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t want you think we would be getting into a long-distance relationship." Clarke finished explaining herself. They came to a stop to gauge Lexa’s reaction. It was bombshell but she hoped Lexa understood.

"You live in New York?” Lexa asked just to be sure she heard right.

“I do but not for long. Will that be a problem?” Clarke asked nervously unsure of Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa thought long and hard about it before speaking up again. “No. It just took me by surprise that all. Like I said, I’m all in Clarke. All I want is you. The fact you’re already moving back to DC that’s one less thing to worry about. I just don’t want to be away from you for long. I’ll miss you too much.” She smiled cupping Clarke’s cheeks gently caressing her cheeks.

“I’ll miss you too. My life is here now in DC. My career is at its level high and I’m thankful I’ve gotten this far. Having you now in life is an added bonus that I won’t ever take for granted.” Clarke grinned, pecking Lexa’s lips. She was one of the lucky few who had great people along the way helping her with her career. Now, most of the modelling jobs she goes for, she has nearly a hundred percent rate of getting hired. Her career has sky rocketed and now she was focusing on developing relationship with the people around herself. It was going to start with Ontari and Madi them starting a family together but her future plans would just have to take a back seat for now.

“And about what you said, you’re not a dumb blonde. You're an intelligent woman through and through. All the pictures I've seen in the magazines show what a true profession you are. The pictures don’t do you justice because you're far more beautiful in person." Lexa replied, pecking Clarke’s lips.

"You've been looking me up huh." Clarke teased raising her eyebrows suggestively glad for the change of topic regarding New York.

"I might have. Had to see what the fuss was all about." Lexa replied acting unfazed.

"We'll go with that." Clarke chuckled, pecking Lexa's lips and then resumed their walk. "Do you see yourself having any kids?" She asked shyly knowing it was a big deal breaker of a question especially on a first date.

"I do. Three kids to be precise so I get to experience it all. Having the oldest child, then the middle child to finally the youngest one. It'll be amazing to witness how they'll all behave with each other. I never had a sibling growing up so I want my kids to siblings to make it into one big family. There isn't anyone I know in both my mother's side of father’s side even though I don't even know who he is. My mother's family abandoned her when she got pregnant with me because it was out of wedlock. They cut all ties with her and she left her family. We don’t talk about them, so I don't even know who any of them are. I've only ever known my mom that's it. What about you, do you want kids?" She asked.

"I want three too." Clarke grinned kissing Lexa's cheeks when Lexa's face broke into an adorable smile.

"Perfect. So, we'll have three kids." Lexa blurted out not realising what she just said.

"We huh." Clarke smirked.

"Erm...I meant..." Lexa stuttered out.

"It's alright Lexa. I see myself having kids with you too." Clarke said with a beaming smile palming Lexa's left cheek with one hand pulling her down for a heartfelt kiss.

"You do?" Lexa asked surprised.

"Of course I do. You're amazing with Madi so what more could I ask for. I'm 25 at a point in my life where I'm looking to settle down and I see that with you. No matter how long it takes I'll be ready when you are. You're still 21 so there's no rush. I know this is a lot to take in on a first date but I'm done doing everything traditional. I'll voice my thoughts even though they may seem too straight forward. Regardless, you deserve to know." Clarke answered.

"I'll be 22 in two weeks." Lexa blurted out yet again.

"Really?" Clarke asked.

"Yep. I don't want the age gap to be a problem. I really like you Clarke and everything else to me doesn't matter. I'll say this again, I only want you." Lexa smiled.

"I hear you." Clarke grinned but shuddered when a gust of wind blew past then sending shivers all over her body.

"I got you." Lexa held onto Clarke tightly letting her body heat flow to Clarke. Luckily, their next destination wasn't too far so Lexa picked Clarke up bridal style.

"Show off." Clarke giggled as Lexa effortlessly carried her towards the dessert place.

When they arrived, they ordered a Nutella waffle with vanilla ice cream which they shared. As predicted Clarke sat on Lexa's lap once again as they fed each other small bites. They couldn't stop giggling as they thought about their previous encounter when they were sat in such positions. They asked each other a few more questions here and there keeping things PG.

Occasionally, Clarke would dab some Nutella on her own neck just to get Lexa to lick it off and Lexa made sure to suck gently leaving a very discrete mark on Clarke’s skin. Clarke ever the mischievous one of the two unbuttoned the top two buttons of Lexa’s shirt to loosen up her tie. Once loosened, she would return the favour but she was being more obvious as she was marking her territory. Those ladies at the bar would know Lexa’s already taken.

After they finished Lexa called her Uber driver of the day to come pick them up. She didn't want Clarke to have to walk all the way back to the dance school. In less than 10 minutes her guy arrived. She quickly paid for their dessert and once again carried Clarke bridal style to the waiting car who giggled the whole way through. Clarke seemed to be on such a high after having a little too much sugar.

\------

On the drive back, they were both tired after such an amazing first date. It exceeded both of their expectations and they couldn’t have been happier with the turn of events. Lexa planned everything to perfection. It has been by far the best first date Clarke has ever been on. They laughed, smiled, cried and shared some intimate moments with each other. It truly had everything and more.

It was a quite drive back as Clarke once again leaned onto Lexa's shoulder. She took Lexa's hand and entwined their fingers together on top of her bare thigh wanting to be able to feel Lexa's touch skin on skin. She had worn the dress for Lexa's benefit so why not take advantage of that fact. She thoroughly enjoyed how much of an effect Lexa was having on her body and she knew she was doing the same to her. "Today was unbelievable." She murmured softly, relishing the soft touches Lexa was leaving on her skin. She closed her eyes to savour the feeling of how Lexa's thumb felt as she gentle caressed the top of her thigh.

"Any chance of a second date?" Lexa asked, stopping her movements and turning to look at Clarke.

Clarke opened her eyes giving Lexa her full attention. "Without a doubt. This time I'll be taking you out." She grinned.

"Yas!" Lexa first pumped.

Clarke shook her head with a smile. With a second date on the cards, she leaned even further into Lexa. They remained in a comfortable silence both too tired to say anymore. They were content to just hold each other. Clarke was loving the sparks that ignited on her skin at Lexa's touch that were still capable of leaving a permanent imprint on her body. She knew once she gets home she won't be able to think about any else apart from Lexa. The brunette was completely ingrained in her mind and soul, she wouldn't have it any other way.

A couple minutes later, they finally arrived back at Clarke's house. It was just before midnight. Lexa was keeping her promise she made to Jake. She walked Clarke up the pathway with her arm tightly wrapped around Clarke's shoulders keeping her warm. Once at the door step, they were both reluctant to let each other go.

Not wanting the moment to end, Clarke threw her arms around Lexa's waist refusing to let her go just yet. She melted into Lexa's chest feeling her heart beat against her body. "Can't you stay over?" She mumbled against Lexa's chest. She already knew the answer to that question but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Maybe next time." Lexa replied not completely turning down the idea. She wasn’t thinking about sex but she would love to sleep with Clarke and get to hold her all night. To be able to wake up to her pretty face was a sight she hoped to see more often.  Going back to her empty apartment felt kind of lonely having had such an awesome time with Clarke but she knew it had to be done. "Goodnight beautiful." She muttered kissing the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke pulled back and cupped Lexa's cheeks sealing their goodbye with another profound kiss. They both put their all into the kiss gently sucking on each other's tongues and lips not able to get enough. Once they broke apart, their chests were heaving with swollen lips. Lexa leaned down slightly and gave Clarke a final kiss to her temple before letting her go.

"Goodnight charmer." Clarke said giving Lexa a final kiss to the cheek and handing over her suit jacket.

Lexa took back her jacket which now had Clarke’s scent. She stood by the doorstep and watched Clarke walk inside. When the door was closed she pressed her head against it. "I love you Clarke." She mumbled with the corners of her lips turned into a smile. There was no denying how she felt about Clarke. When the time comes she would say those three words to Clarke. The pain Costia left in her heart was non-existence. She was now starting to believe in love again. "Love is not weakness." She muttered to herself, throwing her suit jacket back on loving the fact that it smelt of Clarke.

On the other side of the door, Clarke had her back pressed against the door saying the same simple words "I love you Lexa" with the biggest grin on her face. Sooner rather than later, she knew she was bound to say those three simple words to Lexa. It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Tumblr page @Fuzzy26 for outfits ;)
> 
> Do keep those comments and kudos coming. :)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank YOU to everyone for all the comments and kudos I really do appreciate them. Here's the next instalment. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> This one also took a turn of its own.
> 
> I hope it was worth the 3 day wait.

chapter 31

After such an incredible night filled with laughter and joy neither Clarke nor Lexa could get a wink of sleep. They were both still reeling over how wonderful the night turned out. The surprises along the way were thoroughly welcomed and they both hoped for more amazing surprises in their future dates. And there was no doubt about it that they weren’t going to be future dates. The feelings they have for each other is far too strong to just quit now. There's still many more things to come for both and so much to learn about each other.

Every time they would close their eyes, a huge smile would form on their faces, remembering each detail of what occurred in the night. Magical, is one word they would chose to sum up their unbelievable date.

It was by far the best date Clarke has ever been on and she knew nothing can top it. She herself knows it's not possible for her to even out do Lexa's date. The magical date she went on with Lexa truly exceeded all her expectations she had and she couldn't have asked for a better date to spend the night with.

Everything about it was spot on. She would need to think long and hard about where their second date would be and if they would be doing anything. It had to be at least be on par with what Lexa had planned. Lexa's date was very thoughtful and she knew she would need to deliver something just as good that's close to her heart.

Her highlight of the date was by a mile, the song. Those words were still playing over in her head like a broken record, making it her favourite song of all time. She was already thinking about putting it in her next playlist. Every time she hears it, there's only one person she'll be thinking about and that’s her Lexa. It was now their couple song. Nothing can trump the attachment they have with the song. It would forever be part of her relationship with Lexa.

The wedding she had planned with Ontari, they had a tough time coming up with a song for their first dance. It frustrated her that between Ontari and herself they couldn't come up with a song. She delayed it hoping the closer they get to the time of the actual wedding, something would pop up but it never happened. It doesn’t matter anyway as now the wedding isn't happening anymore.

However, with Lexa, she's glad to know their couple song will be "Runnin' Home to You" and if her relationship with Lexa was to go far and beyond, they wouldn’t have to worry about their wedding song as they already have one. It's surreal to be already thinking about marriage so soon after only going on one date with Lexa but a girl can dream. Her connection with Lexa has been strong since the start and it can only get stronger. Lexa sharing something so close to her heart convinced her that she’s in it for the long haul. She doesn’t have to worry about Lexa leaving her when the going gets tough.

She put aside, thoughts regarding her future with Lexa as she’s determined to focus on living in the present and making every moment count. Taking each day as it comes is one way to go about doing just that. Whatever happens in the future she'll face it when the time comes. And hopefully with Lexa by her side.

Regarding Lexa, she was on the boat as Clarke. She was a woman in love. As soon as she had arrived back in her apartment, she headed straight to her bedroom. She fell flat on her back with her arms propped behind her head, which were pressed against the fluffy pillows with her shoes still on her feet. She wasn't at all bothered about taking off her clothes nor her shoes as Clarke's scent was still oozing out of her jacket and she didn’t want to be part with it. It made her feel connected to the blonde, like Clarke was right there with her. Memories of getting to hold Clarke close to her chest ran through her head along with the incredible new memories she has created with Clarke. Ones she wouldn't forget any time soon.

Sleep was completely forgotten as she kept picturing the beauty that was Clarke; how amazing she looked. The fact that Clarke went all out for her benefit made those fluttering feels in her chest flutter even more. Her attraction for Clarke both physically and emotionally were getting stronger. There was no way for her to stop them. She was falling fast and hard but she wouldn't have it any other way. Clarke was an incredible woman inside and out. Already, she sees a future with her. She can only pray that nothing messes anything up. The dynamic between the two is phenomenal and may it stay that way.

Her plan for the date had been to woo Clarke and show a side to her than no one else sees. She's pleased her planned worked as they both had an amazing time. There's no way she's still an amateur at this whole dating thing after what she managed to come up with. She did herself proud and there can only be more amazing things to come from her.

From day one she knew Clarke was special. There was something about her that she felt an instant attraction towards. And as she got to know more about Clarke, the attraction blossomed into something she didn't even expect. Never did she predict that her life would change this much all due to a certain blonde that she managed to come across in the most unfortunate of circumstances.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her pants. Thinking it's Clarke, she quickly took her phone out only to see it's Anya calling. With a disappointing sigh, she answered the call. She knew Anya was doing her friendly duties and for that she's grateful. She's never had anyone to take about women with and having Anya in her life to do just that amongst other things, it's a welcomed sight. As soon as she clicked the answer button, she was bombarded with so many questions all at once making her laugh at her friend’s eagerness.

"Slow down eager beaver." She chuckled.

"Tell me everything? You sound very happy for it to not have worked out. What did Clarke say? Did you guys have S-E-X?" Anya asked through the phone, raising her eyebrows suggestively even though Lexa couldn't even see her.

"What?!" Lexa exclaimed with wide eyes. Instantly, her mind went back to the time she had Clarke on her lap. She still couldn’t believe she made Clarke orgasm by just drying humping each other. Two orgasms to be exact. It always surprises her to see just how good her big friend Hulk truly is causing such a huge effect on Clarke who hasn't even been properly introduced to Hulk's true form yet.

"Oh! I knew it! Something did happen!" Anya chuckled through the phone. Lexa's reaction gave it away far too easily. She was convinced that Clarke and Lexa may have done something. What that something was she's not sure quite sure on but she knew it had to be good.

"Nothing happened Anya so get your mind out of the gutter." Lexa replied trying to act cool but her heart was thumping out of her chest due to the visuals of Clarke's orgasmic face that was now constantly running through her head. She blinked a couple of time and shook her head to clear her thoughts. What happened between Clarke and herself stays between them. No one needs to know about the intimate moment she shared with the woman she's falling in love with.

"Whatever you say. But really, how was It? Did everything go as planned?" Anya asked, dropping the subject. In the time she has known Lexa, she knows she wasn't the type of person to talk too much about her emotions and feelings but she was getting there slowly. Their relationship wasn't quite yet at that standard of trust. Sooner rather than later it was bound to happen. She would take whatever Lexa was willing to share. The whole dating thing is still new to Lexa so there was no pressure for her to reveal things that she didn’t want her to know about.

Lexa answered Anya’s questions with a grin on her face, informing her of how wonderful the date was. She spent most of the time talking about Clarke. It was Clarke this. Clarke that. She said Clarke’s name so many times, Anya lost count.

Anya didn't need to hear Lexa verbalise the fact that she's in love with Clarke as she could hear it in her voice. She was extremely happy for her friend for finding someone to love. Even though she doesn't know Clarke that well she could sense that Clarke felt the same way about Lexa. She would need to have the friend chat with Clarke to not hurt her friend seeing how sensitive Lexa can be. The young brunette has already been through so much in her young life having come across her file in the system so she knows Lexa doesn't need any further heart break in her life. She deserves all the happiness the world can give and if Clarke is the one that can do that, she'll fully support it.

"Damn Lexa you've got game my friend. I'm truly impressed. Looks like I'm going to have to up my game. Can't have you winning all the ladies, can we? That charm seems to be working like a treat on Clarke.” She said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Anya. She's an amazing woman. Every time I'm with her I get those butterflies and she makes me so happy to just be around her." Lexa replied, her wide grin still evident on her face since talking to Anya about her date.

"I know Lexa. I'm so happy for you. Sounds like you both had an amazing time. From here on out things can only look up. Keep sweeping her off her feet and soon she'll be your girlfriend. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Anya responded sincerely with a smile on her face.

"Thanks again Anya. Not for what you said but for taking your time to check up on me. It means a lot to have someone like you in my life. Your friendship is something I'll cherish for the rest of my life. You're one of my best friend now. I hope you're okay with that." Lexa said earnestly. Anya has been a constant in her life throughout the past 3 years. They may have not seen or spoken too much to each other in that time but still Anya has been there helping her in any way she can and she couldn't be more appreciative.

"Don't mention it kid. And of course, I already see you like a little sister Lexa. You're not just my best friend but you're family too." Anya murmured quietly, getting quite emotional. She's an only child as well so it's great to have a little sister that she can protect. Blood doesn't make them family, it's the bond that they share with one another that determines it.

"Tha-" Lexa was stopped mid-sentence by Anya.

"We're best friends now, so no sorrys or thank yous." Anya said with a chuckle.

"Sure." Lexa chuckled knowing there was no arguing with Anya.

"That's right kid. Now you can go back to dreaming about a certain blonde who goes by the name of Clarke. Sweet dreams little sis." Anya replied with a smirk on her face.

Lexa shook her head. "I won’t be dreaming about anyone." She responded unconvincingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever makes you sleep at night." Anya laughed.

"Night big sis." Lexa replied ending the conversation. She knew if she kept talking to Anya she would only end up giving herself away even though Anya already sees right through her. Once she hung up, as predicted her mind went straight back to Clarke. The date was permanently ingrained into her memory that she couldn't stop her mind from taking her back there.

Dancing with Clarke felt too good and she hoped they could go back again. After all it was their happy place now. She was so lost into her thoughts that sometime during the night she managed to fall asleep with the biggest smile on her face. Thoughts about Clarke still running endlessly through her head. Her nightmares once again taking a back seat. The nightmares have been occurring less frequently and for that she's thankful.

\-------

The following day, Lexa woke up with the biggest smile on her face. It was early in the morning around 6:30 am which was her usual time to go for her morning workout. She looked down at her clothes and laughed when she saw she still had the same clothes on that she had the previous day. Right on cue, her phone buzzed. With a quick look at her phone, she found she had a text from Jake.

 **Jake** : Hey Lexa meet me at the house. Bring your gym clothes and extra clothing you're gonna need it. Jake the man will be bringing the heat *flex bicep emoji*

Lexa laughed at the text. She has been going back and forth with Jake regarding doing a workout together. They would tease each other about who's stronger. Especially, they would compare what weight they can either lift or squat. The dynamic of their relationship sometimes surpassed the father and daughter vibe. At times, they were just like two competitive best friends who like to wind and tease each other.

 **Lexa** : You're so on old man. I hope Abby is home in case you pull a muscle ;)

She received an instant reply.

It seems Jake was ready for the challenge. He also had a side agenda wanting Lexa to dish the dirt on their date. When his daughter came home the previous night, he acted like any typical father would wanting to make sure Lexa treated his daughter well even though that was a given. He was also like a school along with Raven and Octavia who waited for Clarke to tell them all the details about how the date went but Clarke didn't budge. She headed straight to her bedroom completely ignoring any of their questions.

 **Jake** : Look who’s got jokes early in the morning. For your information, she is home but she won't be needed. If you decide you can't handle big man weights it's okay to pull out now. I won't think any less of you ;P

Lexa just shook her head with a smile before she replied.

 **Lexa** : That won't be necessary. I'm a beast Jake. You'll find out soon enough. And it'll be okay if a 21-year-old out shines you. Nothing to be embarrassed about. *heart emoji*

 **Jake** : Yeah, yeah. See you soon. Travel safe :)

 **Lexa** : Will do :)

Lexa placed her phone back on the nightstand and quickly discarding all her clothes. She brushed her teeth and used the toilet before getting dressed into her Nike training gear. Her outfit included a sports bra, muscle tank top, compression pants and some loose shorts. She threw her spare clothing for after her workout into her gym bag. Once ready, she locked her apartment and took the stairs this time as she was planning on running to the Griffin manor as part of her warm up. Jake won't know what hit him.

\-------

"Damn Lexa!" Jake's eyes widened at the sight of the brunette.

Lexa was completely drenched in sweat. With sweat still pouring down her face and arms already soaking up her muscle tank top. "This was just a warm up. I'm completely ready to destroy you." She smirked, winking at Jake's surprised facial expression. It may only be a silly game to compare who's stronger but she was taking it seriously. This was Clarke's dad after all and she can't have him thinking she's weak. She's determined to prove to Jake that she can protect Clarke even though she has already proven it time and time again. She was already a protector in Jake's eyes but it didn't hurt to reinforce her show of strength.

"That's the fighting spirit." Jake replied unfazed. His palms were sweating knowing Lexa was going to win.

"I'll be gentle old man. And I'm loving the head band." Lexa teased, placing a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Me too." Jake puffed his chest out ignoring the head band comment. When Lexa sniggered, he pretended not to hear as instead he gestured for her to follow him.

Lexa looked around for Clarke but the place seemed empty. It appeared not everyone was an early riser like Jake and herself. She would've loved to see her beautiful blonde but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Maybe after her workout, Clarke would have woken up by then. Her lips were craving Clarke's as well as her hands were missing being in contact with Clarke. Those fluttering feelings were becoming addictive but she wouldn't have it any other way. Being addicted to Clarke was the best drug she could hope for. Her eyes scanned the whole house as she followed Jake still hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarke but it never happened.

When they arrived at the fully equipped gym in the room next to the garage, Lexa was blown away. Her eyes widened at the sight. She looked like a kid in a sweet shop with all the different gym equipment. It appears Jake has his own personal gym space that's exactly like any normal gym but slightly smaller in size. Nevertheless, it still had everything you could expect from a gym.

"Wow. This is amazing Jake. Why didn't you tell me about this place before? Lexa asked, scanning the place already deciding what she wanted to do first.

"You didn't ask?" Jake shrugged his shoulders walking towards the stationary bike to do his warm up.

"I'm impressed Jake. I hope you've been putting all these great gym gear to good use." Lexa winked placing her gym bag to the side before walking towards box jumps. Her body was already warm so now, she was looking to warm up the muscle groups she would be using to increase the blood flow in that certain groups to minimise risk of injury. While she was doing the box jumps, Jake was busy pedalling on the bike already working up a sweat of his own.

Jake took this as the perfect opportunity to ask about the date. “So, what happened on the date? Clarke had some very interesting things to say?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“She did?!” Lexa whispered yelled, stopping what she was doing. She should have seen it coming but she was too naïve.

“Yep.” Jake replied popping the p knowing his plan was working.

It seemed Lexa wasn’t that naïve. When she noticed the smirk and the look of interest from Jake, she could tell that Clarke hadn’t told him anything but he was rather playing her to get her to talk. “I don’t think so old man. All you need to know is she loved it. We both had a great time. Thank you for all your help.” She said. Now, she was the one with the smirk on the face whereas Jake had a sad puppy facial expression.

“You’re no fun.” Jake pouted.

“Sorry Jake but I’ll leave it to Clarke to tell you all about it.” Lexa replied honestly. She wanted Clarke to be the one to talk to Jake if she wanted to. It would be better coming off the daughter which will help to get Jake’s approval regarding future dates and possibly get to extend their date time. It may seem old school but she wanted to be respectful of Clarke’s parents’ wishes.

Jake dropped the subject and continued warming up. Once Jake was fully warmed up, he did a couple of box jumps before they started their clean and press exercise. This would test both their squatting prowess and their upper body strength. It was an all-out workout.

"Ladies first." Lexa smirked, gesturing for Jake to lift the bar first.

"Very funny Lexa." Jake faked laughed. He went first anyway and did easy 10 reps at 30 Kg. "Let see what you got." He challenged dropping the weight back to the floor.

Lexa shook her head with a smile as she approached the bar. Similarly, she lifted 30 Kg like it was nothing.

The two went back and forth upping the weight by 10 Kg and doing 10 reps every time. They would take water breaks in between to ensure they approached the different weights feeling refreshed and rested. The first 30 reps were easy and neither Lexa nor Jake broke too much sweat.

They changed the number of reps to 5 and increased the weight by 5 Kg due to lifting heavy weights. The next two turns were okay but when they got to 60 Kg, Jake started to show signs of struggling especially on the last 2 reps but he still managed.

Lexa on the other hand was still calm as a cucumber having done a lot of leg exercises at the gym, which helped with getting the weight off the floor and above her head. Once they blazed through 60 Kg, the next weight at 65 Kg seemed to be a big challenge for both.

Jake only managed to do 3 reps before calling it quits. He's body wasn't having any of it. Old age was catching up to him. He's already pushed himself too much so he didn't want to risk injuring himself in the process. So far, he was impressed with Lexa but that's not something new. He has always been Lexa's cheerleader in anything relating to Lexa and know having seen what a beat she truly is in the gym he's thoroughly convinced his daughter is in good hands. At first when they met he knew Lexa was strong even though she was malnourished and now her strength both physically and emotionally has gone through the roof.

"Alright show me what you got Lexa. You do 5 reps at this weight and you win." He said challengingly.

"I'll show you how it's done old man." Lexa replied with a cocky smirk trying to hide the fact that it would be the first time she's ever attempted to do 5 reps at 65 Kg she's only ever done one rep, which was currently her personal best but if Jake can do 3 reps she can a couple more for sure. She was determined to win at any cost. "You got this Lexa." She muttered to herself slapping her thighs and wriggling her arms to loosen up before approaching the weight.

As predicted, the first rep wasn't difficult. She let out a small grunt noise but all was well. The weight was fully over her head before she slammed it back down. The second rep was a bit of a struggle but she managed only a little bit wobbly in places. As she tried to do her 3 rep, she managed to get the bar into a squatting position. When she was about to come up to lift the weight, she caught a glimpse of Clarke in the mirror. Focus, she thought knowing thinking about Clarke right now wasn't going to help her.

She looked away from the mirror and focused on the task at hand. Getting the weight over her head. However, as usual her mind wouldn't let her focus when it came to Clarke as she glanced once again at the mirror and there stood the most magnificent woman she's ever seen in all her glory. Even in her matching Nike Pro hyper cool sports bra and training shorts, Clarke was yet again the most beautiful woman in the world.

Clarke was up an hour and a half later for her morning workout and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Lexa working out with her dad. The sight before had her mouth hanging wide open in utter disbelief. Was Lexa even real, she thought mind blown by how stunning Lexa looked. The muscle tank top with the sports bra visible from the sides had Lexa's arm muscles fully exposed with sweat dripping down her forearms. The veins popping out making Clarke weak at the knees at Lexa's show of strength.

She stood there and admired everything about Lexa. The way Lexa's posture was positioned was an absolutely perfection. She had to lick her lips as she watched the way Lexa's gluteus contracted with the biceps fully flexed able to see how toned Lexa's arms truly are. If she wasn’t dating Lexa, she would’ve looked like one of those thirsty bitches who gawk at Lexa back at the bar. It was a sight she could watch a million times over and never get bored. From where she was standing she could tell Lexa was squatting around 65 kg and to her Lexa was making it look effortless.

Impressed doesn't even cover how in awe she is of Lexa's prowess. She was thirsty to get a piece of Lexa. All she wanted to do was walk up to her woman and give her the kiss of her life amongst other things. To show Lexa just how much she was affecting her body. After relieving their date all night, at some point when she remembered having an orgasm on Lexa’s lap, she had to take matters into her own hands by fingering herself imagining it was Lexa’s fingers deep inside her. She couldn't even imagine how Lexa's big friend Hulk would feel buried balls deep inside her tight slit. Suddenly, she was shaken out of her dirty thoughts when she heard a loud clatter.

"Lexa!" She screamed when she saw her fall in a heap on the floor. Her heart rate instantly picked up hoping Lexa was okay.  She rushed to her as fast as she could to check up on her. Within seconds she was by Lexa's side. She held Lexa's head on her lap as her dad removed the weight from Lexa's body. "You're okay baby I got you." She cooed, wipping away some of the sweat from Lexa's forehead.

"Am I in heaven?" Lexa murmured quietly her eyes slightly droopy.

"What?" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're so beautiful. Like an angel sent from above." Lexa replied with a cheesy smile. She was completely in awe of Clarke. The heart eyes were shinning brighter than ever. Clarke looked like picture even without any makeup on.

"Aww baby it's just me Clarke." Clarke replied, charmed once again by Lexa's words.

"I win!" Jake exclaimed, interrupting their little moment.

"Dad seriously. Lexa could be hurt and you're worried about winning whatever you guys were doing." Clarke chastised her dad with a scowl look. She didn't like seeing Lexa hurt. Now she knows she's in love with her, if Lexa's hurt, it hurts her too. She may not feel it physically but emotionally she feels everything. That’s just how deep their connection already runs.

"You're boobs are so big!" Lexa blurted out with the goofiest smile she could muster. She was about to cup Clarke massive breasts when her hand was swatted away by a blushing Clarke.

"Lexa!" Clarke warned, blushing profusely in the process.

"Looks like she hurt her head." Jake chortled but stopped when he saw the look his daughter was giving him. "That's me done for today Lexa. Maybe another day you'll be beat me. Keep working on it kid." He winked at Lexa before walking towards the garage door back to the house.

"Bye dad." Clarke said and then looked down at Lexa paying full attention to her. She didn't get much time to react when she felt Lexa pull her down by her neck to connect their lips in an earth shattering kiss.

Lexa couldn't resist not kissing Clarke. It's all she's wanted since she woke up. She didn't even care that she lost the challenge against Jake. As soon as she recognised Clarke in the mirror her body gave way to Clarke. She literally fell weak at the knees for Clarke. Seeing Clarke in just her sports bra with the flat stomach in clear view had so many wild thoughts running through her head. To add on top the shorts were extremely short giving her the full view of her stunning long legs. She could already picture kissing her way up Clarke's legs leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake.

The kiss last for a minute before they separated both blue and green eyes a slight shade darker. "Wow!" Lexa gasped for a breath before reattaching her lips back to Clarke's the feeling doesn't get old.

Clarke wasn't complaining. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. The sweat didn’t even bother her, it only made the kiss that much hotter. She could definitely get used to waking up to such kisses early in the morning. If kissing Lexa could be her exercise for the morning, she would take it no questions asked. The thing Lexa would do once their tongues would touch it would ignite that burning fire deep within, making her feel things she never thought she could and do things she never thought she could and that's just from kissing each other. When Lexa would suck on her tongue and lips, it was her favourite getting to taste each other. 

"Hmmm." She hummed into the kiss, changing their positions by placing Lexa on her back and straddling her waist. Instantly, she stopped the kiss when she heard a wince escape Lexa's lips as she felt a slight bump on the back of Lexa's head when she was running her hands through her hair. "Oh my God! Baby you're hurt!" She stated worriedly instantly removing herself from Lexa.

"I'm fine beautiful. I promise. Now can you kiss me." Lexa replied with a pout which no one could resist.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, smoothing out Lexa's sweaty hair from her face to get a better view at her beautiful sculptured face. Those cheek bones were to die for.

"I'm great now you're here. I missed you all night. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now you're here I just want to kiss you all day all night...if you'll let me." Lexa answered unfazed. She did hit her head quite hard when her knees gave way but she was fine. No lasting injury was inflicted on her body. The bump was minor.

"Aww baby. I thought about you all night too. I'm sorry if I distracted you. You were just as much of a distraction to me as I am to you." Clarke replied, softly caressing Lexa's cheek and then reconnecting their lips in a beautiful slow kiss both moaning into the kiss. It felt amazing to be able to kiss each other without a care in the world.

Once satisfied for the moment, they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes. "I'm so happy you're here." Clarke grinned giddily. Her work out completely forgotten now replaced by everything to do with Lexa.

Lexa surprised Clarke by managing to lift her off the floor. Instinctively, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist. As Lexa got to her feet she was on quite shaky legs but managed to keep herself up right. "I'm good." She said to reassure Clarke. She placed her hands around Clarke's waist and an instant spark ignited when her hands made contact with Clarke's bare skin. "The things you to me woman." She muttered with a beaming smile on her face.

"I can say the same thing about you baby." Clarke replied suggestively raising her eyebrows. She pecked Lexa's lips and before she could deepen the kiss she heard her dad's voice.

"Leave you guys alone for a couple of minutes and this is what you get up to. Unbelievable Clarke." Jake said with a playful tone. "Here Lexa." He gave Lexa an ice pack gesturing to use for her head.

Lexa gently placed Clarke back to her feet and took the ice pack. “Thank you, Jake.” She smiled and then turned to Clarke with an apologetic look knowing there would be no more kissing. But Clarke ever the mischievous one was already plotting a way to make it happen again.

"I'll be back so don't even think about it Clarke. You’ve had enough kisses for the day." Jake said knowing how sneaky his daughter can be. Lexa just took a hit to the head so he knew she shouldn't be doing any strenuous activity. The work out they did was done and he knew Lexa wouldn’t be doing anymore. "You want to come up to take a shower Lexa?" He asked.

"I'll wait for Clarke." Lexa replied and then realised what her words may have come across. "Not what you think. We'll be taking separate showers. I just want to keep her company. Then I'll take that shower. I promise we won't do anything." She rambled making both Jake and Clarke laugh.

"Don't sweat it Lexa. Just take care of yourself. I’m sure my daughter will be happy for keeping her company. I'll see you guys later." He retreated into the house leave the two alone once again.

Clarke headed towards the kettle bells and began to do her squats making sure to go deep her ass looking fine as ever in those tight shorts. She knew exactly what she was doing and when she noticed Lexa staring down at her ass, she knew her plan was working. At some point she changed angles and turned to face Lexa making sure to give her a great view of her front assets as well. Her boobs looked amazing in her sports bra and she knew Lexa would appreciate the view. After doing a couple of squats, she did some lunges.

"Oh man." Lexa groaned wishing she could touch Clarke but then remembered Jake's promise.

However, Clarke had other ideas. She purposefully walked over towards Lexa and pretended to trip over her own feet knowing Lexa would catch her. Her plan worked as she landed in Lexa's waiting arms. "My hero." She grinned wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and then kissed her on the lips. It was a soft chaste kiss but with purpose.

"Stop doing things to me woman." Lexa whined with a pout. Clarke was not playing fair. The outfit alone had weak at the knees and then having to watch Clarke literally shoving her assets in her face was making it hard for her to control herself. They were playing with dangerous territory and they both knew it.

"I'm not doing anything." Clarke replied sultry biting her bottom lip and then kissed the corner of Lexa's lips before going back to resume her work out. This time, she opted for the treadmill. Even with the sports bra, her boobs were moving up and down completely killing Lexa. It was like watching a scene from bay watch. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion especially with the droplets of sweat dripping from Clarke's forehead landing between her stunning cleavage.

"Fuck this!" Lexa muttered to herself as she approached Clarke. She couldn’t afford to stay away from Clarke especially when she was looking this good.

Clarke had a smirk on her face knowing her planned worked. She slowed down the treadmill and had it at a walking pace knowing Lexa was closing in. But before Lexa could get close enough they were interrupted by Abby this time around.

Clarke groaned. She was looking forward to persuading Lexa to really have a shower together. Her plan included catching a glimpse of Hulk in true form but now with her mom interrupting them she knew it wouldn’t be possible. As soon as her mom spoke, those thoughts completely took a back seat for the moment.

"Honey Madi is here." Abby smiled knowing how happy her daughter will be to see her own little girl.

"My baby girl is here!" Clarke squealed excitedly putting a stop to the treadmill. She got off the treadmill and pecked Lexa's lips. "We'll continue this later." She muttered against Lexa's lips and sneakily palmed Lexa’s bulge for a quick second taking her by surprise. She didn’t give Lexa time to reach as she entwined their fingers together and walked back into the house with Lexa in tow.

When they back it back into the house, she came to a complete halt when remembered that Madi doesn't know yet about the recent development in her relationship with Lexa. Her grip loosened around Lexa's hand who became confused at the gesture.

It's only been 3 days since things were official with Lexa. In that time, she has only seen and talked to Madi over the phone as Madi was spending time with her grandparents and Ontari. There has never been a time where they could sit down and talk about what has been developing with Lexa. She has been in the honeymoon phase with Lexa that she's put aside some of her priorities. Madi is still her number one girl and no one can take that spot. She's not sure how she’ll react to her relationship with Lexa but she hoped it will be positive.

Lexa straight away could tell why Clarke loosened her grip. She gave Clarke's hand a reassuring squeeze letting her know she understood before letting go of her hand.

They walked side by side with their shoulders touching. When they got close to the living room, Clarke came to another halt when she recognised Madi sitting with Ontari. Things just got a little more interesting, she thought getting anxious with what was about to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do keep those comments and kudos coming. :)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from previous chapter. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 32

"Mommy!" Madi squealed excitedly. She quickly ran over to Clarke and wrapped her little arms around Clarke's legs. As usual every time she's away from her mommy it's just too much for her little brain to handle. She always craves for her mommy's presence. Being with her mama and grandparents is never enough. No matter how much Ontari tries to be a better parent to Madi the connection between Madi and Clarke is just too strong to be broken. Madi would always be a mommy's girl, so she has really missed her mommy. 

The phone calls still don't make up for what it's like seeing the person in real life. And in the past month due to the wedding, she has been seeing a lot more of Clarke making her used to having her around more often. Strengthening the attachment between the two. 

It wasn't like the past few years where she would only get to see both Clarke and Ontari for a couple of days every month. Therefore, she has been spoilt with the number of times she has been able to see her parents and she couldn't be more grateful. 

Clarke grinned completely forgetting about the fact that Ontari was in the room. Her little girl always had a way of making her forget about all her issues. She hasn't seen her ex in 3 weeks since the break up and she has no clue where their relationship stands. She can only imagine what must be going through Ontari's head with Lexa being in the same room. And to add on top, there wasn't anyone in sight to act as a buffer. Her mom had retreated to her bedroom to help her dad pick an outfit and her two best friends were still asleep. Choosing not to not acknowledge Ontari presence, she gave all her attention to Madi. Her little girl was far more important and she had missed holding her. "My sweet angle." She crouched down and kissed the top of Madi's head engulfing her in a big hug. 

"Eww mommy you're sweaty!" Madi exclaimed but still didn't pull away from the hug. A sweaty Clarke wasn't too bad. She could deal with that as long as she's in her mommy's arms, she's a happy child. 

"Seriously. You two have already started screwing each other. Unbelievable!" Ontari muttered, displeasure in her tone. She was seething inside having also caught a glimpse of Clarke holding onto Lexa's hand before. It was quite hypocritical of her as her relationship with Clarke had started with them having sex. She's has always been the one to make Clarke happy and seeing another woman do it, she wasn't going to stand for it. The thought of Clarke being intimate with someone who wasn't herself made her blood boil even more in anger. They aren't together anymore but she knew deep down she wasn't over Clarke yet. And having to watch her with Lexa she didn't like it one bit. 

"Don't Ontari." Clarke glared at her ex with the fiercest of looks. She should've known that Ontari would think her reason for being sweaty would be related to her being intimate with Lexa. It was partly yes as Lexa did manage to get her hot and bothered when they just simply kissed. Still, she’s annoyed by the fact Ontari would even say such a thing with Madi right there in the room. But she was glad her little girl didn’t pay much attention to what Ontari said.

"Whatever Clarke. It's not like I care." Ontari shrugged it off trying to play it off cool. Deep down she was jealous of Lexa for getting touch Clarke. However, her ego wasn't going to give her ex the benefit of the doubt to show she has affected her. Her focused turned to Lexa when she saw Madi approach Lexa.

"Lexa! I've missed you!" Madi grinned broadly, wrapping her little arms around Lexa's neck.

"Hey there my little hero. I've missed you too." Lexa picked Madi up and kissed her cheek. They hugged for a few seconds and then she placed Madi on her hip. 

Madi had the cutest grin on her face. She loved Lexa just as much as she loved her parents. "You're not as sweaty." She giggled, getting a feel of Lexa's strong arms. "Wow Lexa your arms are like a rock." Her eyes widened in awe having felt how hard Lexa's biceps truly are. 

Lexa chuckled at Madi's adorableness. She squeezed her left cheek before she replied. In a hushed tone, she whispered in Madi's ear so only she could hear. "I'm Supergirl remember. I have to be strong to fight all the bad guys." She winked at Madi at the end.

"Oh yeah!" Madi replied with a beaming smile. She surprised Lexa by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being my hero Lexa." She beamed ever brighter with her toothy grin on show completely able to melt anyone's heart.

Lexa couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. Madi was genuinely the cutest and sweetest kid on the block. It was refreshing to see such a personality in a young child who has been raised with literally everything she could want. The humbleness and politeness in Madi was a great quality to have. She hoped she would also have an open mind when it comes to Clarke telling her about their relationship. It'll be change for the little girl having only ever seen Clarke in a relationship with Ontari. She was hoping she'll be able to handle it well. 

"You're my hero too Madi." She kissed the little girl’s cheek. "And very strong too." She added with a wink getting a feel of Madi's small flexed bicep. There was nothing there but obviously she didn't want to bring the little girl's mood down.

"Yas! Mommy see I'm very strong just like Lexa." Madi beamed at her mommy, flexing both arms for effect. 

"Yes, you're my babies." Clarke grinned broadly kissing both Lexa's and Madi's cheeks. She was sort of glad Madi didn't acknowledge her use of the plural for the word baby. They still haven't had the talk so she didn't want to confuse her little girl but Ontari for sure noticed. Seeing Madi with Lexa always makes her heart melt into a puddle of cuteness. She giggled when her little girl started to do a couple of poses flexing her biceps. When Madi managed to get Lexa involved, her love for Lexa increased exponentially. The goofy side to Lexa was always adorable to see but with Madi in her arms she was even more adorable. She placed her hand over her beating heart watching the cute scene unfold. 

It was everything she hoped her future would look like. She can only imagine what it would be like seeing Lexa with a cute baby in her arms. Imagining what their own kids would look like and whether they would have blue or green eyes or even if their hair colour would match her own or Lexa's. Her vision of picturing her future with Lexa was interrupted by the sound or Ontari's annoying voice. "Ugh." She groaned, knowing it couldn't be good whatever her ex had to say. So far, everything was going great except for that comment previous by said Ontari. She was actually surprised Ontari hasn't said anything about Lexa playing with Madi knowing full well Ontari doesn't like Lexa getting too close to Madi fearing she'll be replaced in her daughter's life. 

"Come here Madi." Ontari said not able to hide her annoyance at seeing how close Lexa already was with her daughter. The trio looked like a complete perfect family that she wasn't a part of so she couldn't stand to watch it any longer. She managed to keep her cool for a couple of minutes but when she noticed how infatuation Clarke appeared to be with the scene in front of her, she knew she had to put an end to it. There was only so much a person could take before it gets too much. Especially for a person like herself, little things tend to get to her far too easily than anyone else would. She has never hidden her dislike for Lexa so she wasn't going to stop now. Her little girl has had her share of spending time with Lexa so she doesn't need any more time. 

"Go to mommy Madi. I'm sure she has missed you just as much as you have." Lexa smiled at Madi totally ignoring what Ontari just said. She could sense Ontari was trying to start something, so she wasn't going to give the satisfaction of getting what she wants. For the past few weeks, it's been a breath of fresh air not seeing her around as it seems every time she's around, she always looks for trouble and she wasn't having any of it today. From spending time with Clarke, she knows how much Clarke has missed Madi. The smile on Clarke's face every time Madi is around is one she hopes to see more often. Even Ontari wasn't going to stop that from happening with her around. 

"I said give her to me." Ontari growled unable to contain her anger. She hated being undermined.

Lexa passed Madi to Clarke before things could get out of hand. "I suggest you calm down. You don't want to be upsetting little Madi." She said softly placing a hand on Ontari's shoulder. Both Clarke and Madi looked extremely happy so she didn't want anyone to burst their bubble of happiness. 

"Don't touch me." Ontari shrugged off Lexa's touch. When she looked at her daughter, she saw a little sad expression staring to creep in. Instantly, her face changed into a smile. In these past few weeks, she has been working on being a better a parent and that starts by not getting angry but she was already failing. "Sorry baby." She cooed, kissing Madi's cheeks. 

Madi brushed her mama's touch and wrapped her little arms around Clarke's neck nuzzling into her neck.

"I got you baby." Clarke cooed, rubbing soothing circles on Madi's back and peppered the side of her head with kisses. Seriously after everything, she still couldn't believe Ontari was still the same old. She hoped their break up would have at least served as a way of making her change her ways but it seems that won't be happening with Ontari. As they say a leopard can't change its spots, which can also be said about Ontari. She's just thankful she has been able to see her true colours before they got even further into their relationship. 

Ontari knew she messed up once again but she just couldn't help herself. It appears it's in her nature to be an asshole all the time. Her little girl needs a mother who isn’t going to lash out just because the situation doesn't suit her. She can only hope she manages to change her ways before it's too late. Madi is getting older and she's starting to understand more things. It's only a matter of time before Madi just completely ignores her. "I'm sorry Clarke. I didn't mean to make her sad." She apologised, trying to touch Clarke who glared at her so she instantly dropped her arms back down to her side's.

"You never do. Just go you know where the door is. Goodbye Ontari." Clarke replied turning away from her and giving her little girl all the attention. It's her turn to spend time with Madi so Ontari's presence isn't required any longer. Her focused to Madi trying to put the smile back on her little girl's face. 

"Can we talk, please?" Ontari asked, trying her luck once again. Her plan had been to drop of Madi and possibly try to work something out with Clarke. She didn't want their relationship to be hostile especially with Madi involved. They weren't together anymore but at least they can try to be civil around each other. So far, it was working but having not talked to each other in 3 weeks she knew they should at least talk about it to make sure they are both on the same page. They have known each for 2 years and a half, which in that time they have grown close. If a friendship is all that Clarke can offer, she'll take it. She may have an alternative agenda but she'll put that to the side. "Please." She pleaded knowing it's the only way to get Clarke to give in. 

"Fine." Clarke huffed. 

"I'll take her." Lexa smiled at Clarke holding her arms out ready to take the bundle of joy. She didn't like seeing the little girl sad so she hoped she could cheer her up. When she saw the corners of Madi's lips turned into a smile, she was pleased to see such a sight glad the little girl was already starting to cheer up. The bond the two share is truly special.

"Thank you." Clarke was about to peck Lexa's lips when she remembered Madi was there so she opted for a lingering peck on the cheek. She grinned when she noticed the slight blush already creeping up on Lexa's cheek. "You're cute." She kissed her cheek one more time before following Ontari. When she turned back she got instant butterflies when she saw the effect Lexa already had on her little girl. Madi was giggling at something Lexa said and she couldn't be happier. Whatever Ontari has to say it better be good, she thought.

They headed towards the kitchen to talk privately. 

"I'll keep this short. All I want to say is I want to be your friend Clarke. I know I'm not perfect like your girlfriend but I promise you I'll do my best. You won't get any complaints from me. I know I said I didn't want Lexa to hang around with Madi but that's okay with me. It may not seem that way but it's just sometimes I feel like she'll be replacing me like she has already replaced me in your life. It's stupid but I promise to do better. So, can we be civil?" Ontari finished explaining herself with her arms out wide anticipating a huge from Clarke. 

Clarke’s heart rate picked up with a blush clearly visible on her cheeks at hearing Ontari refer to Lexa as her girlfriend. It felt amazing and she hoped she would get to call Lexa that sooner rather than later. Before she could get too caught up in her own thoughts she spoke up.

"Firstly, Lexa isn't going to replace you. You're Madi's mom and forever will be. You've really got a funny way of showing that Lexa can be around Madi now. Lexa is my girlfriend so of course she'll be seeing a lot of Madi. What happened just then better not happen again. You can't act out all the time in front of Madi. You're supposed to be an adult not a child. We'll be friends but nothing more. I swear if you try anything, we’re done. I'm doing this for Madi’s sake. There’s nothing more than a friendship between us. Madi deserves two parents who won’t always argue or not liking each other." Clarke replied relived that Ontari won't have a problem with Lexa or so she hopes. Cautiously she approached Ontari and gave her a brief hug but it seemed Ontari had other ideas as Ontari held onto the hug a little longer until they were interrupted by Lexa and Madi.

Ontari gave Lexa a smug smile as she squeezed Clarke for a second before pulling apart. 

"Madi's hungry." Lexa stated completely unfazed by Ontari's childish behaviour. She knew what she was trying to do but she wasn't willing to give her the benefit of the doubt to show her she's won. One look from Clarke she knew what the conversation had been about. So, Ontari’s plan was a complete flop.

"Aww my baby. I'll make your favourite pancakes just for you." Clarke cooed kissing Madi's cheeks.

"Yas!" Madi cheered, giving Lexa a high five. 

"Say bye to mama." Clarke directed trying to get rid of Ontari so she can spend some quality time with her two favourite girls.

"Bye mama." Madi gave Ontari a small smile. She was still in Lexa's arms and didn't even make a move towards her mama. A wave and a simple bid of farewell was all she could provide for mama. 

"Bye baby girl be good for mommy." Ontari kissed Madi's forehead, acting civil before Lexa. She would try to be nice to Lexa knowing that's the only way to maintain a close relationship with both Madi and Clarke. 

Once the goodbyes were said the trio were left alone. They all had smile on their faces. Being in the presence of the people they love is all they could ask for. Knowing they both needed a shower first, Clarke decide it would be as good of a time as any to finally tell Madi about their relationship. She's the only one who is yet to know about their relationship and she’s glad that Ontari hadn’t said anything to Madi. Ontari was an evil character at times but she knew Clarke would want to be the one to tell Madi about her new relationship. It wasn't her place after all. Clarke looked towards Lexa with a knowing look. Once again, words didn't need to be said for Lexa to figure out what she was thinking.

Lexa walked with Clarke back to the living room and sat down placing Madi in between them.

"Am I in trouble?" Madi asked with a pout as if she's on the verge of tears. She battered her eyelashes to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh no baby. You're not in trouble. It's nothing bad I promise." Clarke quickly replied cupping Madi's cheeks wiping the single tear that had managed to fall down her cheek. "You've done nothing wrong my sweet angel." She gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek eliciting a giggle from her little girl.

Madi turned to Lexa for reassurance. "Are you sure?" She asked Lexa with her puppy dogs eyes. 

"A thousand percent yes. You're too cute to be in trouble." Lexa replied with a wink squeezing Madi's cheeks making her giggle even more. As did Clarke she also gave Madi a big wet kiss to the cheek the little girl squealed in excitement. The sounds of Madi's laughter echoed throughout the room completely melting both Lexa's and Clarke's hearts. The little girl was extremely the cutest.

"Mwah." Both Clarke and Lexa said gazing into each other's eyes before giving Madi a final peck on either side of her cheeks.

"Stop guys!" Madi said in between giggles. Once they stopped she was finally able to catch her breath. She looked at her mommy first waiting for her to speak so she could know what the talk is all about. From the facial expression on her mommy's face she knew it was serious and glad that she wasn't in trouble which eased her mind slightly. 

"I want you to know that I love you so much and no one can even replace the love I have for you. You will always be my one number girl no matter." Clarke started off making sure her little girl understood the importance she has in her life. When she received a nod of acknowledgement from her little girl she continued. "Me and Lexa are dating as in we're girlfriends. How do you feel about that?" She asked. She knew she hasn't had the girlfriend talk with Lexa but she knew it would be a simpler way to explain it to Madi.

"Like how me and Eva are girl friends too?" Madi asked getting excited about the prospect. 

"Not necessarily sweetie." Clarke smiled at her little girl’s adorableness. She should've known Madi would think girlfriends meant as in a girl who's a friend, which Lexa wasn't.

Lexa stayed quiet throughout wanting the mother and daughter to figure it out themselves. If and when her input is required she would voice her thoughts. So far, Clarke was handling it well so she wasn't needed. The girlfriend comment did take her by surprise but she understood why Clarke said. She was already thinking about asking Clarke anyway so it was bound to happen one way or another.

"Then what? I won't mind if Lexa is your girl friend. She's mine too." Madi replied with a beaming smile looking at Lexa taking her hand in hers.

Both Lexa and Clarke broke into a fit of giggles. Madi was one hell of a kid. Bless her little heart.

"What's so funny?" Madi asked with an adorable pout, crossing her arms over her chest not happy they are laughing at her.

"Sorry sweetie. What I meant is Lexa is my girlfriend as in I can get to kiss her like I used to with your mama." Clarke explained hoping it was making sense.

"You mean Lexa will be my new mama now?" Madi asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Erm...Ontari will always be your mama Madi like I'll always be your mommy. Lexa can be just Lexa for now but you can call her whatever you want I'm sure she won't mind." Clarke answered, looking towards Lexa to gauge her reaction glad to see she approved of her answer.

Madi turned to look at Lexa with a serious look in her eye making Lexa sweat under her gaze. She sorts of understood what her mommy was saying but she had questions of her own directed towards Lexa. "Do you love my mommy?" She asked straight up.

Lexa thought about it for a while wanting to make sure she doesn’t say the wrong thing. Of course, she loves Clarke but she wasn’t ready to say those three simple words just yet. "Your mommy is a beautiful and intelligent woman. I adore her so very much. She makes me happy and I hope I can do the same for her." Lexa replied earnestly.

Madi was happy with that answer and moved onto the next question. "Are you going to marry her?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe one day if your mommy will keep me that long." Lexa replied with playful wink sent Clarke's way making her blush in return. She turned back to Madi to add a little more to her answer. "I don't want you to think that will happen soon because nothing is a given. Me and your mommy are still getting to know each other. But when the time comes you’ll be the first to know. And what I can promise you is that I'll always be there for both of you. Both of you mean so much to me and I'm so happy to have you in my life. I don't have a lot of people in my life but I'm thankful to have such amazing and beautiful best friends. You’re my little buddy Madi and your mommy will always be my big buddy and so much more. I promise I won't ever hurt either of you and if I do so unintentionally I apologise in advance. You both deserve the world and I hope I can be the one to give you just that." She finished explaining herself. She didn't get time to react when she felt little arms squeezed tightly around her neck.

"I love you Lexa. So much." Madi murmured against Lexa's neck, getting quite emotional having listened to Lexa's answer. She was thoroughly convinced that Lexa does indeed love her mommy even though she didn't necessarily use the word "love". Lexa has always been there when she has needed her and she knows she won't let either her mommy nor herself down and she won’t ever break her promises. She couldn't have asked for a better partner for mommy. 

"I love you too Madi." Lexa replied wrapping her arms tightly around Madi's small frame. She was also getting emotional, thankful that Madi has approved of her relationship with Clarke. Madi is an important person in Clarke's life and now she has everyone's support she's excited to see what her future will be with Clarke. 

"Aww my babies. I love you both so much." Clarke muttered quietly wrapping her arms around both her girls. Her words didn't register with Lexa as she was still overwhelmed. Instead, the trio embraced each other for while no more words needed to be said. Everything went as well as she could've expected. 

"Are you staying over for breakfast?" Madi asked once they separated.

"Of course. But I can't stay for long I have an appointment at lunch time that I can't miss. After, I'll come find you though." Lexa replied.

"Yas! You're the best Lexa!" Madi grinned, kissing Lexa's cheek. 

"I know I am." Lexa winked.

"You just ruined the moment." Both Madi and Clarke said in unison giving Lexa's forearm a playful slap. 

Lexa smiled broadly pulling her two girls into another embrace so thankful with the turn of events. Losing to Jake didn't even cross her mind once. Having Madi's support has just made her morning that much greater. She can only hope she can keep her promises. The little girl deserves that much and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I handled the Madi conversation well. As always don't forget to leave a comment/kudos. I appreciate every single one.
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes ;)
> 
> "Another one" it had a mind of its own you'll see why ;)
> 
> I look forward to reading your thoughts.

Chapter 33

Thankfully, the time it took for the move back to DC to be completed only lasted for a couple of days. Clarke had been busy during that time leaving little time to plan for her second date with Lexa. Most of her time was spent in New York as she worked tirelessly making sure everything was on schedule for the move back to DC. She didn't want there to be any distance to her start of her relationship with Lexa and she wanted to be closer to Madi, easing the little girl's mind that she wouldn't be living so far away from her anymore. They could finally get to have sleep overs more often and spend a lot more time together.

During her relationship with Ontari, they spent a majority of their time together travelling. Most of that time, it was spent separately. Therefore, she didn't want her relationship with Lexa to be like what she had with Ontari. She has already grown so fond of Lexa that not talking to her for even an hour was unbearable. The close connection the two have formed is far better than what she ever had with Ontari. Frequently, they would text and call each other, making sure to not go hours without hearing from the other person. It was cute but that's just how their relationship has developed so far and she wouldn't have it any other way.

There wasn't a single complaint she has pertaining to her relationship with Lexa. Since the beginning she felt a pull towards Lexa and that pull has been getting stronger each day that passes. They both handled the couple days of distance extremely well. For some couple, the frequent phone calls and texts may seem unbearable but for these two, they thoroughly embraced it. In some way, the short distance was working to bring them even closer together. As they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, which is exactly the case with Clarke and Lexa.

Once the move back was completed, Clarke decided to stay over at her parents place rather than look for her own apartment. Buying a new apartment seemed unnecessary. Her parent's house was huge and she would have everything she could ever want. It's her childhood home and for the last few years due to so much travelling, she has only been able to visit every so often. Her parents didn't complain as after all their daughter was living her dreams and they couldn't be prouder of how far she has come.

Now that she finally gets to live in DC, she couldn't have asked for a better home. She has already made it clear to her agency and manager that she would only be travelling if she must. All the travelling has taken a lot out of her but she has loved every single minute of it. However, she knew it's time to slow things down. So far, she has had an amazing career and has achieved everything she expected from herself and more.

The opportunity she has been given has been incredible and she couldn't have asked for more. Even now with all the modelling gigs she gets, she has the power to turn them down if she wants. Especially, the ones that would have her go overseas for far too long, which is why her preferred jobs are now the ones that are closer to home.

Over the last couple of years, having Madi in her life has also played a big role to her moving back home and cutting down on travelling. Her plan is to concentrate on building her personal relationships with her family and now with Lexa too. The prospect of travelling for a modelling job was less exciting. To add on top, she knew more eyes would be on her from the media now that she has completed her move back to DC with Ontari also planning on moving to DC within next few weeks.

The media haven't managed to get wind of her new relationship but they have been speculating that she would be getting back together with Ontari, which wasn't the case. She's scared that the press would put some unwanted pressure on her relationship with Lexa to get them both to come out as a couple when they both aren't ready. Their relationship is still developing and they were focused on each other and would let the world know in their own terms. They have both been careful while out in the open with Clarke changing her incognito outfit frequently to put off the paparazzi.

\-------

With the official move back to DC now complete, the second date was ago. Clarke already had a plan of where she would be taking Lexa so she hoped Lexa would approve. The scorching hot summer has finally arrived and the day couldn't be more perfect for what she has planned. It was an amazing sunny day early in the afternoon with the sky in its all glory form of clear blue to match her stunning blue eyes. What a great way to start the date, she thought.

Currently, she was getting ready for her date dressing up in a casual outfit with her blonde locks down in waves with a tint of blue highlights hoping to hide away from the media and fans plus her Ray Bans aviators were placed on top of head. Her outfit included tight blue denim shorts exposing her long legs and her butt looked great as always. She had a loose cream top that had a deep neckline showing off her stunning cleavage. From what she has seen with Lexa, she's sure Lexa is a boob girl. And having assets like the ones she has, she can't help herself but flaunt what she's got. It's a great incentive for Lexa giving her a sneak preview of what's to come further down the line.

"You look beautiful mommy." Madi grinned, completely in awe of her mommy. She was dressed in a similar outfit with the denim shorts but she opted for a loose Supergirl tank top. Being a mommy's girl, she has always wanted to be just like her mommy, which starts by having her mommy's dress sense. The two looked like a cute mother and daughter duo. It just shows that blood isn't everything.

"Thank you, sweetie." Clarke smiled, squeezing Madi's cheeks and then giving her a small peck on the cheek. Her plan for the date involved Madi seeing as though she’s an important person in her life. For their first date, Lexa shared a very important piece of her life so she would be sharing hers too. It wasn’t as if she was copying Lexa but getting Madi and Lexa to bond was very essential to her knowing the two would see a lot of each other if their relationship was to go further. She's excited to be spending time with her two girls and she couldn't ask for anything else. The two were already bonding and seeing her girls together always makes her heart melt so she can only hope for a great day ahead.

It being summer, Madi was officially finished with school which meant Clarke could spend as much time with her daughter as she wants. Usually, every summer she spends half of it with Madi anyway but now she lives in DC Madi's grandparents have agreed for her to keep Madi for as long as she wants. Nowadays, they didn't fear that Clarke was replacing their granddaughter anymore. And for that Clarke couldn't be more grateful. She's been thankful so far that Madi's grandparents have been very understanding after informing them about her relationship with Lexa. They have supported her throughout as they could tell Lexa was a great girl definitely not anything like Ontari.

When the break up happened Madi's grandparents were concerned about it affecting their grandchild but that wasn't the case. So far, Madi seems to be doing okay and after Lexa explained to her about her new situation she understood it in some way. Knowing her mommy wouldn't be going anywhere was all she cared about.

The fact that Madi loves Lexa and is on board with her mommy dating Lexa, her grandparents couldn't argue with the new relationship. Their granddaughter's happiness was all they cared about. And it helped seeing Lexa already having a great influence in their grandchild’s life.

"Come on baby girl. Let's go pick up Lexa." Clarke kissed Madi's cheek one more time. She took her hand bag and phone sending a quick text to Lexa telling her she's on her way. Once that was done, she placed her phone in her bag and held onto Madi's hand. "My little cutie pie." She cooed, ruffling Madi's hair when she wore her child Ray Bans. They were the exact replica of the ones she had on making her little girl look even cuter if possible.

"I love you mommy." Madi grinned, showing off her toothy grin looking adorably up at her mommy with her hopeful cinnamon eyes.

Clarke melted at the sight. "I love you too sweetie." She crouched down slightly kissing the top of Madi's head. Her daughter always knew the way to pull at her heart strings as she placed her other hand that wasn't holding onto Madi's hand over her heart. She couldn't be more grateful for getting the chance to get to know such a sweet and loving girl. After the short declaration of love, the mother and daughter duo walked hand in hand out of the bedroom.

"Bye Grampy Jakie!" Madi shouted with a beaming smile, waving at Jake who was sat on the couch watching ESPN sports highlights.

"Come give Grampy a hug darling!" Jake called out. Madi may not be his biological granddaughter but she was still his granddaughter nonetheless. The little girl is so sweet with a pure soul that he couldn't help himself but fall in love with the girl. Madi was truly the best granddaughter he could ask for. Even if Clarke does at some point in the future get to have children of her own Madi would still be his first grandchild.

Madi run over to her grandpa and gave him the biggest hug followed by a big wet smooch on the cheek. She giggled when she pulled back noticing the grimace look on Jake’s face. "Haha I got you Jakie." She giggled even louder. Quickly, she tried to run back to her mommy knowing Jake was going to retaliate but Jake managed to grip her before she could run off.

"You're not going anywhere." Jake chuckled tickling Madi's sides making the little girl squeal in pure excitement. When he was done he gave Madi a wet smooch of his own on the cheek making the little girl squeal even louder. "There, now we're even." He winked, giving Madi a final kiss to her forehead. Hearing the little girl giggles was a sound he always hopes to hear from the innocent young girl more often as it always manages to brighten his day. "Say hi to Lexa for me. Don't forget to scare her. You be me when you see her. Remember what I taught you." He whispered in Madi's ear.

"I will." Madi replied with a smirk knowing exactly what her grandpa wanted from her. She can only hope to remember the plan Jake came up with for scaring Lexa. "Bye Aunties." She grinned broadly at Octavia and Raven giving each of them a hug.

"Love you sweet girl." Raven and Octavia kissed either side of Madi's cheek while they embraced the young girl.

Once they separated Madi gave them a final wave before running back to her mommy. "Let's go mommy. Can't keep Lexa waiting." She said with a beaming smile literally dragging Clarke out the door.

Clarke chuckled at her little girl's eagerness. "Bye guys!" She waved at her dad and friends as she walked out.

When they made it to the car, Clarke helped Madi buckle up before taking her seat. "Ready sweetie?" She asked, looking at Madi via the rear-view mirror.

"Yas!" Madi cheered with her arms up in the air.

Clarke couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face. Her little girl never ceases to put a smile to her face. She quickly fastened her own seat belt and put on her new favourite play list which of course included Runnin' Home to You.

Madi didn't quite get the song but she seemed to be enjoying the melody. Recently, she has been hearing it so many times every time she's in her mommy's car and soon she's sure she would know the lyrics by heart. Slowly, she was starting to understand why her mommy loved the song. It was quite catchy and the chorus was easy for her young brain to memorize.

Throughout the drive she sang along to some parts making Clarke smile all the way. When the song ended, she squealed when her own favourite song came on, Justin Timberlake - Can't stop the feeling. She was bouncing off her car seat singing to her hearts content to every word only getting a couple wrong. When it ended another song came on but she didn't know it that well so she opted to ask her mommy some questions. The two questioned each other back and forth Clarke always impressed by how intelligent her little girl was getting.

In no time, the duo finally arrived at the complex Lexa lived in. Madi didn't even give Clarke a chance to unbuckle her seat belt as she quickly unbuckled her own. All plans that she had made with her grandpa flew out the window when she recognised Lexa standing by the side of the building. Lexa was her best friend after all so she didn’t want to scare with what Jake told her to do. "Lexa!" She smiled broadly throwing herself in Lexa's arms. She had surprised Lexa but luckily Lexa was quick to react to catch her right on cue.

"Madi?" Lexa said it like a question thoroughly confused by her presence. She thought she would be going on a date with Clarke alone as Clarke didn't mention Madi would be tagging along. It's not as if she minded but she was just caught off guard.

"Ma-" Clarke stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Madi in Lexa's arms. "Fuck!" She muttered under her breath admiring Lexa's sculptured arms coming through from her navy shirt which squeezed tightly around her biceps and the white shorts along with beige loafers completing the outfit to perfection. She licked her lips preventing herself from once again drooling. Since the day she saw Lexa in the gym, it seems her muscles have gotten bigger. She loved Lexa's muscles as they didn't look too manly or too feminine they were prefect just the way she liked them. Being able to run her hands all over Lexa's body was an exciting prospect which she hoped to get to experience sooner rather than later. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she registered Lexa and Madi headed her way.

"Hello beautiful." Lexa smirked, having noticed the way Clarke was looking at her. She tried her best to not look at Clarke’s cleavage but she couldn’t help herself but take a sneak peek at the huge breasts that were slights exposed. After a quick glance, she gave her attention to Madi as the little girl was talking to her.

"It's mommy Lexa not beautiful." Madi corrected as if it’s obvious.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world Madi. So, to me she's beautiful and always will be." Lexa replied charmly making Clarke blush. "And you of course are just as beautiful as your mommy." She added, kissing Madi's cheek making the little girl smile proudly.

"Thank you, Lexa." Madi grinned, kissing Lexa's cheeks in return.

"Charming as ever." Clarke winked, leaning forward for the usual greeting with a peck to the cheek before getting another idea. "Close your eyes baby." She directed.

Both Madi and Lexa closed their eyes.

"Not you." Clarke laughed at Lexa's adorableness when she also closed her eyes. As soon as Lexa's eyes opened, she surprised her by giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She wasn't sure what her little girl would feel about her kissing Lexa but she couldn't resist. When Lexa was looking so good, she knew she had to kiss her. When she pulled back, Lexa had wide eyes with her lips slightly parted. "I couldn't resist. You looked so hot." She whispered against Lexa's ear, nibbling on her ear eliciting a tiny whine from Lexa's lips. With a final peck to Lexa's lips, she directed Madi to open her eyes once again.

"What did you do mommy? Lexa are you okay?" Madi asked sweetly, noticing Lexa’s flushed face.

"Lexa is okay sweetie. Nothing to worry about." Clarke smirked at Lexa.

Lexa cleared her throat snapping out of her daze. Clarke was a mean woman knowing exactly what she was doing to her. Thankfully, Mr. Banner was kept in check with Madi around. "I'll get you back." She mouthed at Clarke with a smile of her own before changing the subject. "Where are we going then?" She asked.

"To the carnival!" Madi exclaimed excitedly not giving Clarke time to reply.

"Wow! Really?" Lexa asked with wide eyes. She has always wanted to go to a carnival but never got the chance to go. Her foster parents would always say no to her, which demotivated her from ever asking or even thinking about the carnival.

"Yep. I want to spend time with you in a chilled environment. As you already know Madi is an important person in life and I want to spend time with both of you. Every summer we always do this together and now you're coming along too. You shared something close to your heart and Madi is mine. I know she already loves you so today shouldn't be hard. We'll all have fun and get to go on rides and play as many games as we want. No pressure what so ever. Just us three enjoying our time together." Clarke explained with a beaming smile on her face.

"I love it Clarke. I'm so happy I'll be spending time with both of you. My favourite girls, I couldn't ask for more." Lexa replied, leaning forward and pecking Clarke's cheek. "Are you excited Madi?" She asked.

"Yas!" Madi cheered with a wide grin on her face.

"Well let's go." Lexa returned the grin, kissing Madi's cheek.

The trio went back into the car and buckled up. Once seated, Clarke restarted her short playlist. She turned to look at Lexa and took her hand in hers. Her mesmerising blue eyes were shinning with love once again. Softly, she caressed the back of Lexa's hand. The song has become their song and both had huge smiles on their faces grinning at each other like idiots but neither one cared. They were both in their own little world letting the music play in the background, transporting them both back to their astonishing first date.

Sweetly, Lexa lifted Clarke's hand and kissed the back of it. The heart eyes ever present once again. She began leaving gentle kisses on the inside of Clarke's hand completely turning Clarke into a mess of goo.

Clarke's breath hitched at the contact loving how soft Lexa's lips felt against her skin.

They were in their own little world until the song ended. Finally, they snapped out of their daze able to register Madi's voice.

"Mommy! Lexa! I'm talking to you!" Madi shouted crossing her arms over her chest not looking impressed at all for being ignored.

"Sorry sweetie. What's up?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing." Madi pouted.

"Don't be like that Madi. I promise you've got our full attention. What were you going to say?" Lexa asked sweetly hoping to appease the little girl. She gave the young girl her own version of puppy dog eyes which were totally irresistible.

"Ugh fine. Can I get to go on that big wheel ride? I’m big now mommy." Madi asked with a sweet smile.

Lexa turned to Clarke for approval before giving Madi a reply. "Of course, we'll all go together." She replied, turning in her seat holding her pinky out. "It’s a pinky promise." She winked at Madi.

"Thank you, Lexa." Madi grinned.

"You're welcome." Lexa returned the grin.

"Woo-hoo! Let's get this show on the road!" Clarke announced excitedly. She turned the music off as the trio chatted about all the games and rides they were looking forward to. It was great to see such excitement in both Madi's and Lexa's face. Her two girls enjoying themselves was all she could want. The weather was great and hopefully the date will be just as great if not better.

\-------

The closer they got to their destination, the more excited they all seemed to be. When they finally got within distance, they noticed in the entrance long queues edged forward slowly. Customers were becoming increasingly excited and impatient just as much as they were. Faint music could be heard from beyond the tall gates with the occasional happy screams piercing the air. All the massive structures of the rides could be seen: a rollercoaster, a big wheel and so much more filled with cheerful people screeching their lungs out.

"Hurry mommy!" Madi shouted impatiently having noticed the other costumers moving a few steps forward every so often. The summer season was in full swing all the young children with their parents making their way to the entrance so she didn't want to miss out.

"Don't worry Madi. We have VIP passes we'll get in before you know it." Clarke replied with a small chuckle.

"Okay mommy." Madi replied but looked outside eagerly. Seeing all the children already at the carnival was making her even more excited. She couldn't wait to join everyone. It was by far her favourite place to be at.

As soon as Clarke found a parking spot, Madi was bouncing off her seat. Lexa got out of the car and helped the bundle of excitement out before going to Clarke's side and helping her out as well. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face when Clarke intertwined their fingers together. With Madi on her left hip and her right hand entwined with Clarke the trio walked towards the entrance. They truly looked like the perfect family. Luckily, no one seemed to have recognised Clarke. With Madi going incognito as well with her cute shades no one appeared to have recognised her either. Thankfully, there was no paparazzi in sight too.

With VIP tickets and access to all the rides, the trio were granted quick access. Madi was getting excited by the minute. As soon as they made it inside, the place was already packed. The rides were all occupied and everywhere you turned people seemed to be doing something. Young children ate their sweets and snacks. The ice creams wobbled perilously over the cones and dripped down their small fingers as they melted. Some munched on brightly coloured balls of candy floss that dissolved on the tongue - sweeter than sweet and sticking to the teeth better than glue. A few ate too much and seemed to be already complaining to their mommies and daddies. The noise of pure glee from everyone resounded across the area. It was truly the perfect place to be at. They all couldn't be happier with the choice of destination.

"Yas Lexa we're here!" Madi jumped up and down in pure glee. Her eyes were wide spoilt for choice at where to start.

"Come on." Lexa took a hold of one of Madi's hand while Clarke took a hold of the other making sure they didn't end up losing her in the crowd.

The trio walked around for a couple of minutes choosing to browse around first before going on rides. Clarke and Lexa made small talk getting to know each other more. It felt great being out in the open without having to worry about a single thing. Half an hour later, Madi got impatient once again. She wanted so badly to go on a ride.

"Mommy can we start on the tea cup ride?" Madi asked sweetly.

"Sure. Let's go." Clarke replied heading towards the ride.

When they arrived, they showed their wrist bands and were granted access. They took their seats with Madi squeezed in between the couple. The seats were superhero themed so of course Madi choice the Supergirl themed tea cup. The little girl was far too excited she was once again bouncing in her seat waiting for the ride to start moving. This ride has always been her favourite and she loved everything about it. Like all rides it started off moving slowly in circles and Madi was already screaming her happiness away.

Lexa and Clarke loved seeing the excitement in the little girl's face. When the ride started to increase speed, the duo screamed along with Madi with huge smiles on their faces holding onto the railing as tightly as possible so they wouldn't fly away. They were all thoroughly enjoying themselves but were sad once the ride came to a stop. There were other rides so they weren't too sad their first ride ended.

Afterwards, they walked it off having gone around in circles making them all slightly dizzy. Once they were coherent again, they headed to play some of the carnival games. They started with the hoop shoot game where with every shot you win a price. It was simple so Madi hoped to win some prices for herself.

"I've got it." Lexa smiled, stopping Clarke from paying. It was only three bucks so she didn't mind. She saw the excitement on Madi's face knowing exactly what the little girl intended on winning. She paid for Madi who was then handed 3 basketballs.

Madi threw the first ball and missed. She pouted knowing she wouldn't get the big prices. The second ball also missed followed by the third which missed as well. She was not happy for having missed all her shots. Every time she always manages to win something so she's upset today it didn't happen for her. With a cute pout and her puppy dog eyes on full display she stared at Lexa and mommy hoping they would pay for her to get another go.

Lexa was already a step ahead. She gave the guy six bucks giving Madi six more chances to win.

"Thank you, Lexa." Madi grinned, giving Lexa a thankful kiss to the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetie. I believe you can do it." Lexa replied, giving Madi a high five.

"I will Lexa." Madi responded confidently. She turned back to the game and threw the first ball. Like the first time she missed as well. Knowing she has six chances to win it gave her extra motivation to not give up. The following shots also missed. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears as she couldn't make her shots. With a sad facial expression, she turned to Lexa for help. "Will you help me?" She asked sweetly her bottom lip slightly trembling.

"Of course, Madi. You've got this." Lexa replied, kissing her forehead. She stood behind Madi and placed her hand under Madi's that was behind the ball. "We'll throw it together." She said, kissing Madi's cheek before getting ready to make the throw. It was the last throw so she wanted it to be a good one. She couldn't afford to lose and break the little girl's heart.

Clarke looked on with the biggest smile on her face. Lexa handled the situation so well making her fall even deeper in love with her. She was getting closer to saying those three simple words and still they are only in their seconds date. However, it didn’t feel like a second date as to her it felt like they have known each other for a long time. She took her phone out and snapped a quick picture of her two girls looking adorable as ever. They both looked so serious and focused. She made a silent prayer hoping her little girl would manage to get the shot in.

As soon Madi released the shot, Lexa knew it was a great shot. The ball rolled around the rim of the basket moving in slow motion until in went through the basket.

"We did it!" Madi cheered, wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck. She wanted one of the big prices but she was thankful she was still getting a price. "Thank you so much Lexa." She hugged Lexa tightly with a kiss to Lexa's cheek as a thank you.

"Well done my two babies." Clarke grinned, kissing both their cheeks.

"Here's your price young lady." The man handed Madi a small plush soft toy of a squid.

"Thank you." Madi smiled at the man taking her price.

Lexa saw how there was still a slight tint of sadness on Madi’s face as she had noticed her eyeing the bigger price of the baby racoon. "Here." She handed another three bucks to the man for three more goes. She was determined to win Madi the price of her choice.

"Lexa, you don't have to. She's happy with what she's got already. We'll find something else. Let's go." Clarke said knowing what Lexa's idea was all about. It was sweet but totally unnecessary.

"I want to do this." Lexa replied, kissing Clarke's cheek. She turned to the man to give him the money. "You'll pick whatever you want Madi." She gave the little girl a high five and then turned to focus on the challenge ahead. In high school, she played a little bit of basketball so she wasn't bad. Hopefully, she could get the three baskets in all in one without missing. The first throw she managed to get the ball in easily which went straight through the next.

"Wow!" Madi's eyes widened in awe. Her hope was restored as she watched Lexa make the first throw which was quickly followed by the second. She crossed her fingers hoping she wouldn't miss the last shot. Peeking out of one eye, she looked on nervously. She didn't have to wait long as the man announced that Lexa had won one of the big price. "You won?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I did. This is for you." Lexa smiled, handing over the baby racoon which was almost half the size of Madi. "This was what you wanted right?" She asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, yeah. I love it. Thank you again Lexa." Madi replied cheerfully. Taking the raccoon. It would become her new favourite plush soft toy.

Clarke was in awe of Lexa. She never ceases to amaze her. Not able to resist, she walked over to Lexa and grabbed her by the collar to give a heartfelt kiss. Her tongue slipped into Lexa's straight away to explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss completely loving feeling Lexa's lips against her own. Once again, the way Lexa was sucking on her tongue felt amazing. She was feeling it all the way down to her core.

"Eww mommy!" Madi stuck her tongue out in disgust like any typical five-year-old.

Lexa moved a hand in front of Madi's face to close her eyes as she didn't want to subject her to such an intimate sight. She was enjoying the feeling of Clarke's lips and she didn't want it to stop.

“Lexa!" Madi whined, trying to remove Lexa's hand.

Lexa managed to get another taste of Clarke's incredible soft plump lips before pulling apart with swollen lips. "If winning gets you to kiss me like that then I have no complaints." She teased with a wink.

"It better. You'll be winning a bigger price later on." Clarke winked.

"Can't wait to find out." Lexa replied with a smirk.

"Mommy no more kisses. You too Lexa. Let's play some more games and then we can go to rides. I want to go home with this many prices." Madi said with a grin and arms wide open to express how big the prices should be.

"We've got it covered Madi. We're the dream team after all." Lexa smiled at Madi, giving her a fist bump.

"Alright my two gangsters let's get going." Clarke chuckled.

The trio browsed around playing a few more games and of course Lexa managing to win more prices for Madi and even won Clarke a few adult prices. Some of the prices included a lion plush toy; some candy necklaces, posters, teddys and bracelets amongst other things. Throughout, they had some ice cream along with donuts and pretzels as playing all the games left them feeling quite famished.

After playing games, they eat their dinner at the main restaurant in the carnival. Luckily, they didn't get to wait long for a table. They made their order and while they were waiting Clarke got recognised by one of her fans. By now, Madi was used to having her mommy being recognised by strangers so it didn't faze her but for Lexa it was still new to her.

The fan that happened to recognise Clarke was a woman who had a new born baby in carrier with a 6-year-old beside her. "Hi, my name is Alex and I'm a big fan. These are my two daughters." The fan said excitedly not able to contain herself in front of such a big star.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Clarke replied shaking the woman's hand. “And what’s your name?” She asked the 6-year-old who looked quite shy hiding behind her mom’s legs.

“This is Raelyn.” Alex replied, trying to get her daughter to acknowledge Clarke but Emily didn’t budge.

“It’s okay. This is my daughter Madi.” Clarke smiled gesturing at the Madi who was busy playing with the menu even though they had already made their orders.

Raelyn walked over to Madi and they began to play together giving Clarke a brief hello.

When Clarke noticed the adorable new born baby, instantly she got baby fever. She has always wanted a kid of her own and seeing babies reminds her of having one of her own. "Aww she looks so cute." She cooed caressing the baby's cheeks. When the baby smiled back at her as she caressed her cheeks, she knew she was already falling in love with the stranger's baby. It was a funny feeling but now seeing such a cute sight it was making her want a kid of her own that much sooner but she knew that wasn't possible yet. Baby fever was truly hitting her hard.

"Thank you." Alex replied shyly.

"What's this cutie’s name?" Clarke asked.

"Emori Rose." Alex replied with a smile cooing down at her daughter.

"Aww wow. Hey there Emori Rose." Clarke smiled not able to resist caressing the baby's soft cheeks once again. She knew she had to stop so she wouldn’t get too attached. "Lexa can you take a picture of us?" She asked handing the phone over to Lexa.

"Sure." Lexa replied taking the phone. Once they were ready she snapped the picture taking a few in case the fan wasn't happy with the first couple. She handed the phone back when they finished.

"Can I take a selfie just the two of us?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Clarke replied.

Alex handed the baby over to Lexa.

"Huh?" Lexa was taken by surprise. She has never held onto a baby before so she was scared whether she would drop Emori Rose. The baby looked so tiny in her big arms.

"Aww you look so good together." Clarke cooed melting even more at the sight. She has always dreamt how Lexa would look holding onto a baby and boy did she look hot. Those muscles were looking even bigger with such a cute small package in her arms. Emori Rose looked safe in the loving arms of Lexa’s and Clarke was convinced when the times comes for her and Lexa to have kids, they would have no problems. They would both handle it like professional mothers who have been doing it for years.

The baby gurgled at Lexa showing off her toothless grin as she played and pocked Lexa's face.

Instantly, Lexa's worries vanished. The baby seemed to love her so she didn’t have anything to worry about. "Hey there little bud." She cooed, tickling Emori Rose's belly making the baby giggle in pure glee.

"She loves it Lexa. Do it again." Madi encouraged with a big grin on her face. She gave the baby the squid toy she won before as it was small and the perfect size for a baby. Also, she gave Raelyn a toy not wanting her to feel left out. Her mommy has instilled “sharing is caring” motto so she takes it very seriously.

Lexa made funny faces with the squid making all the children break down into a fit of giggles.

Clarke wasn't even paying attention to what Alex was saying. She was totally enthralled by the sight before her. Lexa with her daughter and a baby was the cutest sight she's ever seen. It was a picture of what her future has in store for her. Wanting to remember this moment she snapped a picture of the adorable trio. Lexa was a natural with the baby and as usual she never fails to put a smile on Madi's face; she even managed to get Raelyn laughing and come out of her shell. The love for Lexa was getting that much stronger and there's no way of stopping it. Seeing what her future would look like, she was determined to turn it into reality.

When it came to the time to say goodbye to Alex and her daughters the trio were sad. They had made a great connection with the little family. It was safe to say both Lexa and Clarke had baby fever. They looked at each other knowingly as they watched the family trio walk away.

Once their dinner food was served, they eat. They all opted for lasagne as they didn't want to get too full as they would still need to go on rides after. When they finished they cleaned up with Clarke having to retouch her makeup one more time before going back out. She entwined her fingers with Lexa's keeping a close eye on Madi who was walking in front of them with all her prices in her hands. They all looked extremely happy with how the day has gone so far. Little Emori Rose was still ingrained in their minds.

"When do you think you'll want to have kids?" Clarke asked leaning into Lexa's side.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think we should have kids right this second. I do want kids with you Clarke but I'm not ready. When the times comes you'll be the first to know. I'm clean sex wise no STIs or anything. I see this one doctor who gives me a checkup regularly to keep count of my sperm because I was born intersex and just to stay on top of my health. At the moment, my sperm count is not that high anyway but hopefully by some miracle I can be the one to give us a kid. If not, we'll adopt or try IVF if you want." Lexa answered hoping it was the right answer.

"I've always wanted to experience being pregnant but if that won't happen with you I'll be happy with adopting. IVF is another option but if I was to get pregnant I'd prefer our kids to at least get both of our genes. Can't have those good looks go to waste can we." Clarke teased pushing Lexa by the hips.

"Of course not. My looks are priceless." Lexa smirked.

"Indeed baby." Clarke grinned, pecking Lexa's cheek.

"You truly are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I couldn't be more grateful. Talking this freely about our future feels amazing. I thought I’d never get to talk about all this again after what happened with Costia so thank you for giving me hope again. Our future looks bright and I can’t wait to experience it with you by side." Lexa said earnestly, stopping Clarke in her tracks and giving her a brief peck on the lips.

"I feel the same way baby. I've never been this open with my feelings to anyone especially when it's so early into the relationship. But with you everything feels so natural. I don't have to force anything. You're all I could ever want. Today has been perfect and I can't to see what the future brings. You’re my forever." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips once more deepening it slightly before pulling apart.

"Mommy! Lexa!" Madi pulled on their tops to separate them. She loved how happy Lexa was making her mommy but she was once again getting impatient wanting to get to the ride first so there wouldn't be a long queue.

"Okay Madi let's go." Clarke chuckled pecking Lexa's lips one more time before following Madi once again.

The trio made it to the Ferris wheel in time. Madi had the biggest grin on her face. Thankfully, the queue wasn’t that long with quite a few people with fast passes. When it finally got to their turn Madi safely placed her all her toys in the safe compartments before taking her seat. Once again, the trio sat together with Madi bundled up in middle.

Clarke took it as the perfect opportunity to take a selfie of her new perfect family. "Smile my two babies." She directed.

Both Lexa and Madi gave the biggest smile they could muster.

It was the perfect picture. Straight away Clarke saved it as her new lock screen. Her two girls in one picture, what more could she ask for? The ride started moving all three waiting for the wheel to reach the highest point to look onto the amazing view of what DC had to offer. As predicted the view didn't let them down. It was immaculate with the lights brightening the whole of DC and the stars sparkling that much brighter under the natural moonlight lightening. They were so high up but thankfully none of them were fearful of heights. With the amazing view as a back drop, Clarke snapped a couple more pictures of her two girls.

When the ride finished the trio went to a couple more rides before deciding to call it quits. It was well into the night, already past Madi's bed time. Clarke ended up carrying all the prices and gifts, which both Lexa and herself got for her little girl. They truly spoiled her and finally Madi was down for the count. She dozed off soundly on Lexa's shoulder with her arms tightly around Lexa's neck cute snores already escaping from her lips.

They all headed back to the car park to head home. The day has been amazing and they couldn't have asked for a better way to end their night. All in all, it was a thrill of a day jam packed with lots of fun and joyful activities. It was once again another successful date to tick off their list.

\-------

When they arrived back at the Griffin manor, Madi was still asleep. Lexa helped Madi out of the car being careful to not rouse the little girl too much from her sleep. Once inside, there was no one in sight. It seemed everyone had gone to bed early. Slowly, she walked Madi to Clarke's bedroom. As she tried to release Madi's grip it seemed the little girl had other ideas.

"Don't go Lexa." Madi muttered in her sleep refusing to let go.

"I have to go sweetie. I'll see you again tomorrow." Lexa kissed her forehead but Madi was having none of it. She was still clinging onto her for dear life.

"You can stay Lexa. The bed is big enough for all three of us. I would love it if you would too." Clarke said trying to persuade Lexa. She placed all the toys and gifts by the side of the bed waiting for Lexa’s reply.

"Okay." Lexa replied and instantly Madi released her grip. "I'll just go fresh up and be back soon." She added, heading to Clarke's en suite bathroom, leaving Clarke to change Madi into her pyjamas.

Once in the bathroom, she opted for a quick shower to ease her mind before going to sleep. After showering when she got out of the shower cubicle, she came to abrupt halt when blue eyes stared directly into her green eyes. She was completely naked. Everything was hanging down, literally.

"Wow!" Clarke blurted out. Her eyes scanned Lexa’s wonderful sculptured body admiring the incredible abs and perky breasts. She could already picture herself sucking each nipple into her mouth. Eyeing Lexa’s stunning six-pack was doing things to her body. All the way down to her core, her clit was already throbbing demanding attention. She could already feel a little bit of wetness leaking from her slit but she ignored it for the time being. Lexa wasn’t even near her but she was already having such a huge effect on her.

When her eyes darted towards Lexa's package, she noticed the deep V line that was just above her pubic bone and as soon as she made eye contact with what’s between Lexa’s legs, her eyes grew tenfold. Lexa was clean shaved without a single hair in sight Mr. Banner standing in its all glory days. She couldn’t turn away. Her eyes were glued staring at Lexa’s well-endowed package. She was loving everything about Lexa. Perfection doesn’t even cover what Lexa looks like. Her muscles alone can do things to her body and now getting a full view of how beautiful she is words can’t even describe how she’s feeling right now.

Quickly, Lexa covered herself up. "What are you doing here Clarke?" She asked unsure of what to make of this current predicament she has found herself in.

"I came to give you these." Clarke managed to reply, showing Lexa the sleeping clothes as she had wanted to make sure she's comfortable during the night. Without realising what she’s doing, she found herself walking closer to Lexa. Her eye sight once again glancing down between Lexa’s legs. She licked her lips with anticipation of what’s about to happen.

"Erm...Clarke." Lexa mumbled the closer Clarke got to her but it seems Clarke couldn't hear her as she was getting closer and closer. What is she doing? Is this even happening? Were amongst some of the thoughts running through her head. She got her answer when she felt Clarke place her hand over her own that was hiding Mr. Banner from view.

"Can I see It?" Clarke asked in a sultry voice. She has already caught a good look at it but she hopes to get an even closer look. Never has she come across such a huge dick one that’s flaccid but still big in size. It’s not as if she has had that many relationships but the handful of partners she’s been with they have never been as huge as what she was seeing right this second.

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked for confirmation. She couldn’t believe she was about to reveal herself to Clarke. She has always imagined, Clarke would get to see her once they were intimate on their first night of exploring each other’s bodies. It didn’t matter though as she knew whatever happens it won’t change their first night of being intimate together. In some way, she hopes it would ease Clarke’s worries about taking something so huge inside her.

Clarke nodded. Gently, she pulled Lexa's hand away revealing Mr. Banner in its true form. "It's so big." She muttered in complete awe. From the size, she could tell Lexa wasn't fully hard yet. All the times she's has felt Lexa’s bulge pressed against her body, she’s sure the size of her package was even bigger than what it was now. Out of instinct, softly she fisted Lexa's dick.

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed, holding onto Clarke's wrist. It was everything she imagined and more about how Clarke's hand would feel wrapped around her dick. The soft hands felt amazing around her sensitive organ. Instantly, a drop of pre-cum oozed out of the tip.

"Do you want me to stop?" Clarke asked with a smirk on her face. She knew she didn’t want to stop. Already, she’s hooked and she couldn’t be happier with the turn of events. It’s spontaneous what was about to happen and she didn’t picture herself doing such a thing. She didn’t even think Lexa would agree to stay over and now she’s caught a real glimpse of her big package, she knew she had to get a feel.

"No." Lexa whimpered, already breathing heavily. She couldn't believe Clarke was about to give her a hand job in the bathroom. There were so many reasons why they should stop but her heart was screaming yes so loudly she could hear it. Recently, she has been listening to her heart letting it lead her and she wasn't going to deny what it wants. It felt so natural and Clarke's hand around her dick was magical.

"It feels so soft baby." Clarke whispered huskily loving the feeling of Lexa's shaft around her hand. Teasingly, she circled her thumb over Lexa’s tip running the pre-cum around her hardening length making it easier for her hand to slide up and down. Lexa was only flaccid but still far bigger and longer than what Ontari could ever manage to get her tic tac dick when hard. She can only imagine what it would feel like having Lexa’s impressive dick buried balls deep inside her tight pussy.

"Kiss me." She muttered against Lexa's lips before attaching their lips together in a fierce kiss while she kept pumping her hands up and down the hardening length with more pre-cum leaking from the tip. She didn't have to ask how Lexa was feeling as her face was telling her all that she needed to know. When she felt Lexa's length becoming harder, she sped up her movements pumping her dick that much faster. Knowing how sensitive Lexa already was, she caressed the tip of her dick once again eliciting a growling moan from Lexa’s lips.

Midway through, she had to stop. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Lexa's still growing length. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed in awe, getting closer to revealing Hulk's true form.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked trying her best not to come so soon as she bit the inside of her cheek. Clarke still had a hold of her dick and with all the blood rushing down to her core, she was feeling sensitive. She has surprised herself that she still she hasn't managed to come yet. It was inevitable though that sooner rather than later it was bound to happen. And her load was bound to be a big one for sure as it has been a long time since she has had someone else give her a hand job. Doing it by herself doesn’t compare to how Clarke’s hand felt.

"When you said you were big I didn't really expect this. It's huge Lex. I'm in complete awe. How do you hide this thing?" Clarke asked, licking her lips.

"Compression shorts." Lexa replied. "You don't have to continue I can finish it off myself." She added thinking Clarke was put off now.

"When you're around me Lex you don't have to hide it. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be. And no way in hell! I always finish what I start so I'm not stopping now. Hulk will get a taste of what’s to come. I know we didn’t expect this to happen but it feels so right. You’ve made me come by just grinding on you so it’s only right I get to do this first." Clarke replied with a smirk on her face. She went and checked the bathroom door making sure it was closed thankful that when she entered she had closed it. Once satisfied the door was properly locked, she directed Lexa back to the spacious shower cubicle and got down to her knees.

Without warning, she took the tip of Lexa's dick into her mouth. “Mhmm.” She hummed in complete pleasure tasting Lexa for the time. It was the best thing she has ever tasted by a mile. Her tongue swiped the sensitive tip maintain eye contact with Lexa throughout. It would be the first time taking something so big into her mouth but she hoped she could manage. She spent a few minutes sucking the tip making Lexa weak at the knees who had to hold onto the sides of the wall for balance.

Lexa was in heaven. It was taking everything in her to not come right then and there with the way Clarke was looking at her. Firstly, Clarke's gives her a hand job and now a blow job. Was she dreaming? No way in hell did she think what was happening was real. But it was real. It was happening. Clarke was literally sucking her dick like the world depending on it, giving her the best blow job of her entire life. She has had to take care of herself for the last few weeks but now she's finally getting the real deal. Her hands found refuge onto Clarke's blonde locks keeping her head in place. "Suck my dick baby." She encouraged in utter disbelief by her dirty choice of words but it seemed Clarke was loving it. The commander in the sheets was coming out to play.

Clarke sucked the tip for a little while longer tasting the sweet tangy taste of Lexa's pre-cum. It was truly the best thing she's ever tasted and now she has gotten a taste, she didn't want it to end. Slowly, she began to take Lexa's dick into her mouth inch by inch wanting to taste the real stuff. She only managed to get a half way in before she pulled out and started once again. The girth of Lexa's dick was making it harder for her to take her dick even further. She was so focused on taking Lexa's dick deeper that she made herself gag causing her to pull back.

"Fuck that's hot." Lexa muttered enjoying everything Clarke was doing to her dick. "Suck it baby I'm so close." She murmured encouragingly. She was letting Clarke take full control not wanting to push it. After all it was a first for Clarke and like she promised she would be gentle. So far, Clarke was doing amazingly well and she didn’t even care that she couldn’t take her all the way in yet. It was still amazing. More than what she ever imagined it would feel like.

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice. Once again, she sucked Lexa's dick going even further than before and using her hands to pump the base. It was her first time after all so it was okay if she couldn't fully take Lexa's dick into her mouth. They would have all the time in the world once they get acquainted with each other’s bodies. Rapidly, she began to bob her head up and down going half way down Hulk enjoying the taste of the pre-cum still leaking. She could sense Lexa was getting close to her release. Like a mad woman on a mission she bobbed her head faster looking at Lexa with hollow cheeks taking as much of her dick as she can and sucking her dry already.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna come." Lexa mumbled in pure pleasure tightening her hold around Clarke’s hair. The way Clarke was looking at her was for sure making it hard for her to hold back her release. It was a sight that she knew wouldn’t be forgotten any time soon.

"Come in mouth baby. Give it all to me." Clarke moaned sultry before quickly taking Lexa's dick back and sucking it even harder than before. She made a quick swipe of her tongue on the tip sending Lexa into an earth shattering orgasm making her see stars.

"Oh fuck!" Lexa cried out seconds later with her head thrown back in utter pleasure, exploding into Clarke's mouth spilling her release. Thick white come oozed out from the tip in an endless motion. Ropes after ropes of come leaked and landed into Clarke’s waiting mouth.

Like a pro, Clarke swallowed the whole load only a little bit managed to run down her chin. She gulped the rest thoroughly impressed with the amount Lexa managed to release. As predicted it tasted better than the pre-cum. Thoughts of getting Lexa to spill her load deep inside her pussy invaded her memories but she knows that can't happen. Not yet but soon. She didn't even know how she came about giving Lexa a blow job but she wasn't complaining. It truly was the best blow job she's even given anyone. With Ontari it tended to last so quickly but with Lexa she seemed to have such a great stamina and she can only imagine the stamina she would have in bed. The sex marathon they would have would be endless for sure.

Once Lexa finished, she pulled her dick out of Clarke's mouth and helped her to her feet. "That was incredible." She muttered against Clarke's lips, wiping the left over come from the side of Clarke's mouth, which Clarke quickly sucked off her fingers. "You're gonna make me come again, woman." She breathed out still trying to come down from her high. The Hulk was slowly going back to Mr. Banner but it was taking its time. She was still on cloud nine. Hulk didn’t get to smash the way she wanted but it was a great smash nonetheless.

"What if I want you too?" Clarke challenged moving her hand to palm Lexa's dick but was stopped by Lexa.

"I would love too but we can't leave Madi alone for too long. She'll wonder where we are. I'll see you back out there in a bit. I gotta clean myself up. Don’t worry I’ll return the favour in more way than one." Lexa replied with a wink before kissing Clarke's lips tasting herself on her lips and tongue. The two kissed for a while loving the mixture of the kiss and the come on Clarke's tongue and lips. They pulled back once the need for oxygen became too strong. "You're amazing Clarke." She muttered, pecking Clarke's lips.

"You too baby. And you don’t have to return the favour. I wanted to do that and I’m glad you let me. Don’t feel like you owe me anything in return. Like I said this is just a start of what’s to come, pun intended. Now get that butt cleaned up and join me in bed. I promise no funny business." Clarke replied with a teasing smirk. She walked over to the sink to brush her teeth knowing she couldn’t be having come breath when she goes back to her bed with her daughter sleeping beside her. While she brushed her teeth, Lexa cleaned herself up making sure Mr. Banner would behave.

Clarke existed the shower first followed by Lexa who had already worn the clothes Clarke chose for her. It was summer so she was basically in Calvin Klein shorts and a Nike tank top. Clarke went for a similar look.

Knowing Madi would need her space during the night, Clarke decided to give Madi one side of the bed so her and Lexa can share the other. "Come here baby." She directed Lexa to the middle of the bed.

"I bet this was all your plan to get me into bed with you." Lexa chuckled quietly.

"Maybe." Clarke winked mischievously.

Lexa just shook her head with a smile as she took her place in the middle of the bed. It was perfect having both her girls on either side of the bed keeping them safe during the night. They all have had an amazing day and now that they were all sleeping together, it has made the day that much more perfect. It was a day to remember for everyone filled with once again happy new memories.

Instinctively, once Lexa was on the bed, Clarke took her right full place by Lexa's chest wrapping her arm around Lexa's waist with her head leaning against her beating heart. A couple seconds later, Madi turned on the bed and leaned her head against Lexa's other shoulder her arm resting on top of her mommy's. The trio looked like the complete family and they couldn't ask for anything more.

In a matter of seconds Clarke and Lexa fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces. The fact they would be getting to wake up next to each other in the morning had them excited. Morning couldn’t come soon enough but for now they were grateful for spending the night together. Even if it’s just to sleep. Sooner rather than later they would be doing more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't expect that to happen. Oops ;P 
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's Birthday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. :) 2800 kudos you guys are awesome. This story is doing far better than what One Night did at this point. Thank you for all the love

Chapter 34

  
After another incredible date, Clarke and Lexa were once again inseparable. The bathroom moment kept playing over and over in their heads. They still couldn't believe they went through with it. Everything about it felt just right. Nothing about what happened felt rushed. Their physical attraction to one another was second to none that when the moment presented itself Clarke literally grabbed it by the hand. What followed was simply mind blowing. A taste of what's to come in their future.

Since the beginning of the date everything was falling into place perfectly and the ending just summed up what a wonderful day it was. Watching the way Lexa's and Madi's relationship was developing into a tight knit bond was everything Clarke hoped for. Knowing her two girls got along with each other so well, had her mind at ease regarding her future with Lexa. Nothing about the way Lexa interacts with Madi felt forced. Clarke can truly tell that Lexa loves Madi just as much as she does making it even easier to fall in love with Lexa.

Every moment they got they would spend it cuddling or just simply talking. Still, they have not yet taken the next step into their relationship but it was coming. The lingering touches have become more frequent with Lexa starting to let loose around Clarke's parents. She was still being respectful but at the same time, she was being more open with her affection towards Clarke. Each day her love for Clarke grows and she can't stop herself from showing it.

They were both becoming that gross couple who constantly gave each other the heart eyes and live in their own little world forgetting that everyone else existed. Even Madi has started to take notice but she doesn’t mind. She loved the way her mommy always looks at Lexa with so much happiness in her eyes. The look in her mommy’s eyes, she has never come across it even when her mommy used to look at her mama. It was unique and reserved for Lexa only.

Not once has Lexa crossed the line of being overly affectionate. Even if she does at some point cross the line, no one would mind. Everyone can see the love the two have for each other and the fact they have all accepted Lexa, they couldn't care less about what the two get up to. The honeymoon period was still in effect and they both couldn't be more grateful for having found each other.

Now with Lexa's birthday looming Clarke was determined to make it a birthday to remember. She still wasn't Lexa's girlfriend but she was already thinking about asking her. Even though they have only been dating for nearly 3 weeks, it didn't feel too soon to ask. Already, she's excited to ask after having waited long enough in her books. Lexa is her one and only so it's time to finally make things official. And with Lexa's birthday coming up, the timing couldn't be more perfect. Getting to celebrate Lexa's 22nd birthday as girlfriends had a nice ring to it making all the birthday gifts she has planned for Lexa that more meaningful.

Even though Lexa wasn't fussed about having a birthday party, Clarke was dead set on having one. She was already a step ahead having organised a secret birthday party for Lexa. The weather has been perfect sunny throughout making all her plans well on schedule. There were still some final preparations to make for the party but a minority of it was done.

Her family have been a great help doing whatever they can to make Lexa's birthday special. From what they already know about Lexa's personal life, they knew since her mother's death no one has celebrated her birthday and they were planning to make it into one big celebration. It was bound to go out with a bang.

\-------

To kick start the birthday celebrations, Clarke was planning on visiting Lexa in her apartment. The prior night bang on 12 am she had sent a text to Lexa wishing her happy birthday with plans already set to surprise Lexa with an early morning visit. She knew Lexa wouldn't expect her so early in the morning, therefore her surprise was sure going to work. Never has she woken so early in the morning but she was trying for Lexa; the woman who would soon be her girlfriend.

For the first time ever in her life, Clarke managed to wake early in the morning. It was around 5:30 am everyone else was still asleep. With a huge smile on her face, she stretched out her limbs knowing exactly the reason why she's awake so early. The reason being it was finally Lexa's birthday. She was hoping to catch Lexa before she goes to the gym for her workout. She turned to her daughter who was snoring peacefully. "Sleep tight sweetie. I'll be back soon." She kissed Madi's forehead before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

After showering, she came out of the bathroom and quickly got changed. With her hair up into a messy bun, she wore a cream blouse with a blue lace mini skirt and applied a little bit of makeup just the way Lexa loved. She was getting dolled up, it being the brunette's birthday. Her plans to start the day off right were in full effect. Once dressed, she grabbed her car keys and kissed her little girl's forehead one more time, knowing she wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, which left her enough time to spend the morning with Lexa.

On her way to Lexa’s apartment, she stopped by the bakery and bought some Krispy Kreme donuts along with coffee. It didn't take her long to reach Lexa's apartment as people were still asleep so there was no rush hour.

Eagerly, she knocked on the door waiting for Lexa to open up, leaving the gift bag along with coffees and donuts she had brought with her by the doorstep. She knew Lexa would be home as it wasn't yet time for her to go to the gym for her daily workout. As soon as the door was swung open, she didn't even give Lexa time to react as she threw herself at her. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck with her legs around Lexa's waist. "Happy birthday baby!" She shouted with a beaming smile on her face, showering the sides of Lexa's face with kisses.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke's excitement. Her heart was once again fluttering at seeing how much Clarke cared for her. She should be used to Clarke's caring nature by now but still every time it takes her by surprise. Not a lot of people have cared this much for her and she's still getting used to such feeling. Watching how far their relationship has developed it's safe to say her future will involve Clarke. She was determined to do everything in her power to keep Clarke in her life. Never has she felt such a connection before and may it continue to grow.

"Thank you beautiful." She murmured against Clarke's ear, embracing her tightly inhaling her sweet lavender scent that was starting to feel like home. She didn't expect Clarke to be standing at her door step so early in the morning but it was thoroughly a welcomed sight. Anytime, any day spending it with Clarke has been amongst her favourite things to do. And it being her birthday, she couldn't ask for a better person to spend it with.

Her mom has always been the only one to put so much thought into celebrating her birthday. Growing up she never had that many things but her mother would always go all out to make sure her birthday was celebrated to the fullest. Now seeing that Clarke remembered her birthday was amongst some of the reasons why she's falling in love with her even more.

The years she has spent together with Costia, not once did Costia remember her birthday. It didn't matter much to her at the time because they could never do anything anyway. But now having Clarke in her life a lot of things have changed. Her perspective on life has become that much brighter with a positive outlook on life. The shadow cast above her was no more.

She moved her hands from Clarke's thighs and palmed her ass cheeks squeezing them slightly eliciting a squeal from Clarke. "Sorry beautiful I had too. This skirt looks amazing on you." She smirked, keeping her hands on Clarke's ass cheeks.

"You're lucky I think you're cute." Clarke replied with a small chuckle, gently caressing Lexa's cheeks.

"Only for you beautiful." Lexa responded charmly with a wink. She leaned forward for a chaste kiss on the lips but Clarke seemed she had other ideas.

Clarke pulled Lexa closer by her neck to deepen the kiss. Her tongue was immediately granted entrance into Lexa's mouth. She took full control of the kiss teasing Lexa with her tongue knowing exactly the kind of effect it was having on Lexa. The way she sucked on Lexa's tongue and then pulled back only to bit down gently on Lexa's bottom lip eliciting a soft groan from Lexa's lips. With a smirk on her face she kissed Lexa harder causing Lexa to stumble back but still managed to keep both upright. She enjoyed the way Lexa was gently kneading her bum cheeks intensifying the kiss that much more.

Suddenly, the two came to a stop when Clarke felt Lexa's bulge pressed against her centre. She had been so caught up into the kiss that she failed to notice that Lexa was only in her boxers with a tank top exposing Mr. Banner. The outline of Lexa's shaft was clearly visible and after what happened the previous week Clarke knew Lexa was bound to grow longer and hard.

"Morning wood sorry." Lexa apologised but with a smirk on her face when she noticed the look of hunger in Clarke's eyes.

"I can see that jerk." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's chest.

"Come on get down." Lexa chuckled, patting Clarke's thighs. As much as she was enjoying the kissing and the grinding she wasn't sure what Clarke was thinking and she didn't want to assume anything. They haven’t done anything since the bathroom scene except kiss along with wandering hands.

Clarke obliged. Once she was back to her feet, she went back to the door and retrieved the goodies she had brought with her shaking thoughts of Lexa's package out of her head. Maybe after she's given Lexa her gift and eat a few donuts, she could reward with another gift which involved her talented mouth. "Happy birthday baby. This is for you." She grinned handing the donuts first to Lexa.

Lexa smiled when she saw the donuts which had the words ‘happy birthday 22nd birthday Lexa’ written on some of the donuts. "Thank you for these but you didn't have to get me anything. Being with you is the best gift I could ask for." She said earnestly. Seeing Clarke's beautiful face first thing in the morning was a gift in its own right. Followed by the fiery kiss she received was an added bonus. Her birthday has already gotten off to a great start and that's all due to Clarke's presence. This shows just the kind of effect Clarke has on her. Without even having to think too much about it, the blonde already owns a piece of her heart. It’s only matter of time until she says the three simple words.

"You’re welcome baby. And that's so sweet of you to say." Clarke cooed, cupping Lexa's cheeks and pecking her lips. Lexa and her words always melts her heart. "It's your first birthday together as a couple so of course I'll get you a gift. And this is just a start. My baby deserves all the gifts and more. I couldn't be more thankful for the day you were born. If you weren't I would've have had the pleasure of getting to know such an incredible, beautiful, thoughtful woman such as yourself. I'm happy to be celebrating your birth. I know how much you wish your mom was still alive but I'm here now Lexa. Forever and always." She added with love laced in her voice. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lexa suddenly blurted out, taking Clarke by surprise.

"What?!" Clarke whispered yelled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it so soon. You don't have to reply. It's completely fine. Let's just forget about it. Tha-" Lexa was stopped mid rant by a fierce kiss from Clarke. She was never one to turn down a kiss from Clarke so she melted into it loving the feeling of Clarke's lips against her own. She was hopeful the kiss meant Clarke felt the same way she did.

Hearing such lovely words from Clarke, asking her to be her girlfriend felt right. The way she said it may have not been exactly romantic but still she meant every word. For the last couple of weeks, the only person that has been on her mind is Clarke. She has been debating whether to ask Clarke to be girlfriend and it seems her brain was a step ahead making the decision for her.

They kissed and kissed until, it became too hard to breathe, so they pulled apart.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and gazed into her emerald green eyes. She was hoping to ask Lexa the same question so she didn't mind Lexa got there before her. It was cute watching Lexa ramble on and on, kissing her was the only way she knew to silence Lexa. And it helped the fact that she loved kissing Lexa's plump lips. "Lexa Woods, it'll be my pleasure to be your girlfriend. You've always been mine and I hope I've been yours as well. With us time doesn't define our relationship. I feel like I've known you all my life and every day my feelings for you get stronger." She said with a big smile on her face.

Lexa was emotional. A couple tears welled up in her eyes but she kept them at bay. Since Costia she didn't think she would ever get to have someone to call them her girlfriend once again. It truly shows there's always light at the end of the tunnel no matter what situation you find yourself in. "You're amazing Clarke Griffin. I couldn't have asked for a better woman to call mine." She replied leaning forward and giving Clarke a soft tender kiss on the lips. It was short and sweet just the way the situation required.

Once they pulled back, they looked at each other with big grins on their faces. Gently, they leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. Clarke had her arms around Lexa neck with Lexa's arms around her waist. "You're my girlfriend." Lexa beamed still letting what has just happened sink in. The most beautiful woman in the whole wide world was hers. They were officially girlfriends and no one can say otherwise. With the next level of their relationship taken, more good things can only happen from here on out.

"I am. And you're mine. Make sure all those women at the club back off. This is all mine." Clarke replied with a smirk running her hands up and down Lexa's bare arms.

"Of course beautiful." Lexa chuckled, pecking Clarke's lips one more time.

They took a breather for a while enjoying each other’s company. The donuts were delicious along with the coffee, which served up as the perfect start to the day. Once they were full of the donuts and coffee Clarke remembered she still had another gift for Lexa.

"This is for you. Open it." Clarke directed with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Okay." Lexa replied, looking inside the gift bag. When she took out what's inside, she found a box wrapped in a pink gift wrap. With a raised eyebrow, she looked at Clarke for clues as to what could possibly be inside but Clarke wasn't giving anything away. She pulled out the small rectangular box and opened the gift wrap. Within seconds, she managed to have it open and her eyes widened when she saw what Clarke had gotten her. "No way!" She exclaimed. "You di-" Clarke placed a finger between her lips stopping from continuing with what she had to say.

"I wanted to. I've seen how you've been thinking about getting one but never actually going through with it so I'm just saving you the trouble. This just a small gift so please accept it. You're my girlfriend now and I'll be spoiling you rotten just like Madi." Clarke winked.

Lexa placed the box of her new phone, Samsung S8 plus on her couch and surprised Clarke by lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. “I love it beautiful. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much. You truly are the best girlfriend a girl can ask for." She said excitedly making Clarke squeal in laughter at being spun around so fast. A minute later, she stopped and placed Clarke back to her feet. "You're the best Clarke." She grinned, giving Clarke a short heartfelt kiss. 

"You deserved it baby. I'm so happy you liked it. Now come on open it. There's another little something inside. I think you'll like it as well. The phone itself is already set up you just need to put your sim card in it." Clarke smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Lexa took the box and opened it. She pulled out the phone and quickly turned it on. Within seconds she was directed to her home screen and as soon as she saw it, her eyes blew up. Instantly, she licked her lips at the sight. Before her was a picture of Clarke in just a black and white net bikini with her nipples showing and cleavage on clear view, which was set as the wallpaper of the phone. "Damn woman!" She muttered not taking her eyes off her brand-new phone. The 6” screen with the HD display allowed her to literally see everything. From the angle of the picture, she knew Clarke must have taken a private selfie. A very revealing one at that and boy was Lexa getting excited at seeing such a sight.

"Don't worry baby. There's still a lot more to come after." Clarke smiled smugly, leaning forward and pecking Lexa's lips. As she pulled back she teasingly dragged Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth and sneakily palmed her bulge which was getting hard after having seen such a revealing photograph.

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed, almost dropping her new phone due to Clarke's sudden touch.

"Not yet baby." Clarke stuck her bottom lips between her teeth with her palm still on Lexa's shaft her voice laced with innuendo.

Lexa whimpered. The feeling of Clarke's warm hand on the front of her boxers was already burning her shaft deep inside. A slight stain was visible at the front, which suggests pre-cum leaking from the tip. It now seems like a big mistake for previously forgoing putting some shorts over her boxers. She knew when she gets to feel Clarke skin on skin, she would be done for. After experiencing what Clarke's hand and mouth are capable of, she knew she wouldn't last long. "Please." She groaned closing her eyes trying to keep herself under control but it wasn't working with Clarke's hand squeezing her bulge that little bit tighter.

Clarke decided to give in. It's Lexa's birthday after all. She got down to her knees in front Lexa and dipped her fingers inside Lexa's waist band and slowly began to pull them down. "Look at me or I'll stop." She warned with a playful glare. When Lexa made eye contact again, she resumed her movements as she pulled down Lexa's boxers. As soon as she managed to pull Lexa's underwear, her growing bulge sprung out. It was hard with the veins around the length standing out ready for action. The tip looked ready to eat and suck. "You're gorgeous baby." She murmured her breath hitting Lexa's sensitive tip causing her to close her eyes with a little more pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"Suck me baby." Lexa directed with authority laced in her voice. Clarke was literally killing her by not touching her. She desperately craved Clarke's warm mouth around her dick getting her to suck it with that talented tongue and mouth of hers.

Clarke was just about to take the tip into her mouth when her phone rang. She ignored it but it kept ringing constantly. "One minute." She took her phone out of her bag and saw she had a few missed calls and emergency text messages from her dad. "Ugh. She groaned, knowing it can't be good what her dad had to say. She was thoroughly enjoying her time with Lexa but knew it was coming to end. She had warned her dad to only texts or call her in case of an emergency relating to Lexa's birthday party that was planned for later on in the day. It was kind of frustrating as she was just about to get a taste of Lexa's deliciousness and now it seems like it won't be happening. "I'm so sorry baby. But I really have to go. I promise you we'll continue this later." She got leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips.

"Seriously Clarke. You're going to leave me hanging like this. That's not fair." Lexa pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm really sorry. But I promise you it'll be worth it later on." Clarke kissed her pout away with a chuckle.

"Okay." Lexa relented with a big huff. Even though she told Clarke she didn't want a party, she could sense that Clarke has planned one anyway. Her birthday was for sure going to be one that she would remember for years to come. It has always been just her mom and herself but now she's surrounded with amazing people who she can celebrate with. Clarke the only one that she wants but the rest of her friends and of course Madi were just as important. And if Clarke has anything to do with it, then it's bound to be a great party celebration.

"See you later baby." Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips. "Pull your boxers up!" She called on her way out, chuckling when Lexa quickly pulled them up.

"You're evil woman. I'll get you back for this!" Lexa called back. Once Clarke left her apartment, she huffed already missing her girlfriend. Her birthday couldn't have started any better. Clarke was officially her girlfriend and things were looking up in their relationship. They were getting closer to taking the next big step into their relationship.

\-------

The emergency turned out to be Jake who couldn't put up the gazebo outside for the BBQ they were planning on having. He tried to wake up Raven and Octavia even his wife but everyone still wanted to enjoy their sleep even though it was already 9 am. Instead, he knew Clarke was awake for the first time ever in her entire life so he knew she could help, which is why they both found themselves setting up the gazebo. Half way through, Clarke's phone buzzed.

"Dad can you check who it is?" Clarke asked as she was busy clipping the bottom of the gazebo to the ground.

"Sure sweetie." Jake yelled. He walked over to the bench and opened the text message that was sent to Clarke's phone. As soon as he opened it, his eyes widened as he stared at the screen not believing his eyes.

"Who is it Dad?" Clarke called out.

Jake didn't even register Clarke's voice. He was totally taken aback by what was before him. Carefully, he scanned the picture of the Calvin Klein briefs showing a big bulge at the front with the V line on the lower abdominal region fully exposed and peek of the six-pack on show. He kept reading the text message repeatedly still not believing what he was seeing. The text read:

 **Hulk** : Look what you've done to me. I hope you're still on for finishing what you've started. Mr. Banner is calling your name. I’m trying to get it to go down but it doesn’t seem to be working. You’re killing me woman.

"Dad?!" Clarke shouted once again but got no answer. She stopped what she's doing and walked over to her dad. When she made it close to him, she noticed the pale look on his face with wide eyes and the phone glued to his hand as if he has seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. When she didn't get an answer, she took the phone out of her dad's hand and looked at what was on it. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Her cheeks instantly turned red. Out of all the people to see the first picture Lexa sends her, it just had to be her dad who sees it. She was shocked to see that Lexa actually sent her such a revealing picture but she knew it was pay back for leaving her hanging.

"Are you cheating on Lexa? Please tell what I saw it’s not what I think it is. I can't believe my own daughter would do something like this especially after what Ontari did. I raised you to be better than this sweetie. Lexa doesn't deserve this. She's like my own daughter and I won’t stand for this. She’s such a sweet girl. You guys are perfect together. Oh sweetie what have you done. Wh-"

"Lexa has a penis!" Clarke blurted out, blushing profusely at the thought of Lexa’s big friend Hulk. The main reason as to why she changed Lexa’s name in her contact list to Hulk when she finally got to see it face to face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops ;P 
> 
> If any one has any ideas about presents you'd like Lexa to be given let me know. 
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Lexa's Birthday :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all your comments. Keep them coming. :D Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> With how busy I've gotten my update schedule has been all other the place. So I'll try to update when I can. I won't leave you waiting for too long though. Promise :)

Chapter 35

As soon as Clarke blurted out the words, she regretted them. Her eyes widened in surprise at telling her dad such personal information regarding Lexa. It didn't matter what her dad thought about what he saw. The only person she was concerned over was Lexa. Not knowing how Lexa would react to her dad finding out about her big friend Hulk had her feeling anxious. It was a major secret that she knew only a few people know about. And the fact that she revealed something so big without asking permission, she knew there would be trouble in paradise with Lexa. She wouldn't even get time to enjoy the HD picture with constant worry about what Lexa would have to say about the whole situation.

Their relationship was riding on such a high and now she wasn't sure what would happen. Her dad had put her in a tight spot that she knew the only way to stop him was to just blurt it out and face the consequences later. When she was with Ontari everyone knew about her tiny extra package but with Lexa it's different. The two were completely different people with Lexa being the more sensitive of the two especially when it comes to her personal life, so Clarke was worried to see her reaction. 

"What?!" Jake murmured, his eyes still wide in utter disbelief. No way did he expect such words to come out of his daughter's mouth. He wasn't fazed about the situation but just surprised by the new revelation especially when it had to do with Lexa. It totally caught him out of left field that he didn't know how to react. The words and the picture he saw were not things a father expects to see relating to his daughter. What surprised him even more was that it was Lexa who sent such a text. He wasn't expecting something like that from Lexa but no way was he disappointed, just shocked.

Clarke snapped out of her worrying thoughts to acknowledge her dad. Finally, it sank in that she would have to give some sort of explanation to her dad without revealing too much even though her previous words were enough to inform Jake all that he needed to know. There was no two ways about it to approach the situation. What's done is done and she can only hope her dad doesn't end up asking too many questions which only Lexa has the answers to. 

She took a deep breath in to calm her nerves before speaking up hoping the right words would come out of her mouth; the blush on her cheeks was still clear as day. It was a situation she has never found herself in and she hoped she was approaching it the right way. 

"You heard me dad. I've already told you more than I should have. It's not my place to say anymore. When Lexa gets here I'll have to talk to her and see what she has to say now that you know. For right now can we just forget about it. And please don't make it awkward especially when Lexa gets here. It's her birthday after all and I want it to go off without any problems. She respects you a lot so I'm sure she didn't mean for you to see that text. It's my fault anyway for making you check it out. I'm so sorry that you had to see that dad." She replied quietly a sad expression etched on her face due to thoughts about facing Lexa still playing in her mind. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. I should be the one to apologies with me being quick to throw accusation of cheating your way. I've raised such an incredible, beautiful and intelligent woman who I'm sure cannot do such a hurtful thing to someone you love dearly. In respects to Lexa, I didn't know about her situation. Don't blame yourself for telling me either. I put you in a difficult position and for that I'm sorry. I'll talk to Lexa myself if you want. Things don't have to be awkward now that I know. I still see her as my daughter. Nothing will change that. Lastly, you're both adults so it's none of my business what you get up to. Next time I'll definitely not touch your phone when it rings." Jake responded with a small chuckle placing a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"I appreciate that but I'll need to talk to her myself. Thank you for understanding. Things between us have been going so well and I hope this won't change anything. I love her so much dad. I've never felt this way about anyone. She's the one for me forever. I would never cheat on her. I value our relationship with all my heart." Clarke said leaning in for a fatherly hug.

"I know sweetie. Everything will be okay. You two are meant to be together. Soul-mates always find their way to each other no matter the circumstances and what you two have is a long-lasting relationship that can never be broken. Your mother is my soulmate and look at how far we've come. I'm sure with Lexa your relationship will be just as good as ours if not better. Anyone, even the blind can see how much she loves you honey." Jake replied, kissing the top of Clarke's head, holding her tightly.

While he embraced his daughter, he couldn't help himself but take advantage of the situation to lighten the mood. "Hulk huh?" He teased with raised eyebrows trying to get a rise out of Clarke.

"DAD!" Clarke chastised, slapping his forearm and pulling away from the embrace with the corners of her lips turned into a small smile. As always, her dad never fails to brighten her mood. No matter the situation she can always rely on her dad to make things less serious putting her mind at ease about the upcoming conversation between Lexa and herself. 

Jake shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile on his face. He could tell before Clarke was beating herself up and he couldn't have that. Making light of the situation, he knew would work to ease Clarke's mind about the talk with Lexa. It was after all an unfortunate thing that happened with him seeing the text which was obviously meant for his daughter's eyes only. Never again will he be opening future texts from Clarke's phone. "What? You can't blame me for trying." He chuckled, pulling Clarke back in her a hug.

"You're the worst." Clarke groaned with a shake of the head, melting into her father’s chest. Whatever happens one thing she's sure of, she will fight for Lexa with everything she's got. 

\-------

Early in the afternoon, Lexa finally arrived at the Griffin manor. Seeing as though it's her birthday, she had dropped by Louis' shop the previous day and treated herself to some expensive designer clothing. She was dressed to impress decked in all her Emporio Armani gear. This included a white traditional round collar dress shirt with a pin bar fitted with 2 gold metal chains and navy dress pants that dropped down just before her ankles with matching loafers to finish off the outfit. Back in the apartment, she sensed that Clarke planned a surprise party for her so she knew that was why Clarke texted her to come to the house earlier than they had previous planned. Without further adieu, she rang the doorbell. 

As soon as the door opened, her face broke into a big smile. Her heart rate increasing with her stomach fluttering with butterflies at the sight before her. "Damn!" She muttered under her breath taking in the beautiful sight as she scanned Clarke up and down her smile widening in the process. The red lace bikini hidden behind the white long sleeve cover up blouse dress looked stunning on Clarke with her blonde locks down in curly waves. It would never get old the reaction she has every time she sees Clarke. Sneakily, she peeked at Clarke’s mouth-watering cleavage before directing her eye sight back to the gorgeous blues. The blonde was truly a sight for sore eyes. And she's grateful that she gets to call Clarke hers. Being Clarke Griffin's girlfriend, she never thought she'd see the day but it has happened and her life has just got that much brighter.

"Hey baby." Clarke grinned, throwing her arms around Lexa's neck. Her girlfriend was looking hot as usual. She could tell Lexa went all out with the outfit and she always loved Lexa's small braids embedded into her long brunette locks. Everything Lexa wears, she pulls off rather easily. She may be a model but Lexa was for sure giving her a run for her money. The outfit looked perfect on Lexa everything suited her to a tee with the gold chain on her collar making her look hot. She knew, they needed to talk but firstly she was excited to get the party started. The guests were already inside waiting for her cue to surprise Lexa. Her focus was on enjoying their moment together before diving into the deep stuff. 

Lexa had a smirk on her face as she placed her hands on their right place around Clarke's waist completely forgetting there may be people watching her. "Hey beautiful." She replied her grin widening. Without a second thought, she surprised Clarke by taking her perfect soft lips into her own and gently began to suck on Clarke's bottom lip. Those plump lips of Clarke's always look delicious enough to suck on so she couldn't resist. It always felt incredible being able to kiss Clarke. 

Not long after, Clarke relaxed into the kiss. They were both smiling like idiots enjoying the feeling and the taste of the each other's lips. The strawberry Chap stick flavour on Lexa's lips tasted amazing against Clarke's lips. It felt like home being able to kiss each other anytime they wanted. Slowly, Lexa dragged her tongue along Clarke's bottom lip asking for permission which was quickly granted. After what happened back in her apartment she was determined to get as many kisses in as possible to make up for Clarke leaving her hanging. Literally.

As soon as her tongue found its way into Clarke's mouth, she began to suck on her tongue making Clarke whimper with her toes curling underneath needing more. With what Clarke has planned for Lexa later in the day, it wasn't the end of giving each other passionate kisses. They spent a while sucking each other's faces off until the need for air pulled they apart. With chest heaving, they rested their foreheads together.

"That's one hell of a greeting. I love it." Clarke smiled smugly, playing with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's head. 

"I love it too." Lexa replied with a beaming smile her words laced with a hidden meaning. The bright smile she received from Clarke, she knew Clarke understood what she's trying to say without even having to fully say it. Sooner rather than later she would straight out say what she's really thinking. She leaned forward taking Clarke's lips into her own and then pulled back. "Shall we go inside?" She asked with a raised eyebrow knowing there would be people waiting for them. 

"Yep!" Clarke grinned mischievously. She entwined their fingers together and walked Lexa through into house. They have spent more than enough time greeting each other on the door step. It's rude leaving your guests alone for too long, so Clarke was speeding up the process along. The people she's invited, she knew Lexa would happy to see them and celebrate her birthday with.

Lexa shook her head with a smile. She kissed the top of Clarke's head and followed her inside. Before they couldn't get any further they were stopped in their tracks.

"SURPRISE!" All her friends and now family shouted popping the party poppers and blowers in her direction.

Even though Lexa expected Clarke to have planned a surprise party for her, it's safe to say she was completely surprised regardless. Her face alone was priceless as she took in the amazing birthday decorations. No way did she expect such planning and preparation to have gone into her birthday. The Griffin manor was decked out in different shaped balloons with a big 'Happy Birthday Lexa’ banner along with a table which contained a couple of gifts already. It was a table full and it was all for her. Various other party decorations along with a couple of snacks were laid out on a big long table. Knowing it was all for her, she suddenly got emotional with a few tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Happy Birthday baby." Clarke said with a beaming smile, placing a comforting hand on Lexa’s lower back seeing the emotion on her face. 

"Thank you." Lexa replied turning towards Clarke and taking her lips against her own into a heartfelt kiss, expressing how much it all meant to her. She kissed Clarke as hard as she could conveying all her emotions into that one kiss. When she pulled back, she gazed into Clarke's mesmerising blue eyes with her heart eyes shining that much brighter. "I lo-"

Madi bolted towards her favourite people engulfing them in a big hug breaking their little moment. "Happy Birthday Lexa!" She grinned, showing off her toothy grin. In the corners of her mouth, there was some traces of chocolate so they knew little Madi had already dug into some of the chocolaty snacks. 

"Hey there my favourite girl." Lexa smiled down at Madi. She crouched down and picked her up placing her on her hip and giving her a kiss on the cheek wiping some of the chocolate in the process. "You eat all my chocolates huh." She teased with a wink.

"Nope." Madi replied innocently, giving Lexa her best puppy dogs eyes. Playing the cute card always gets her out of trouble as she knew she eat more than she should have.

Lexa raised her eyebrows with a smile still on her face. It didn't really matter to her. She would give the Madi all the chocolates she could want. "I'll give you more later." She winked at the little girl making Madi's eyes widen in excitement with her little mouth curved into an o shape.

"I love you Lexa!" Madi exclaimed giving Lexa a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Madi." Lexa beamed at the little girl.

Clarke’s heart was melting at the sight. She placed her hand over her heart completely soaking up the goofy sides to both her girls. They both looked so adorable and with Madi on Lexa’s hip, the scene was truly the cutest. Madi wasn’t a baby anymore but it still melts her heart maintaining the baby fever that was still fresh in her mind.

With Madi still on Lexa’s hip, she turned to acknowledge the rest of the guests. "Thank you for coming. This means a lot." She smiled receiving a kiss on the cheek from Madi who was nodding in agreement with her comment.

"No thank you needed." Anya returned the smile placing a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder. "We're family remember. There was no way in hell I was going to miss out on celebrating my little sister’s birthday." She added with a wink, flicking Madi's cute little nose making the little girl giggle. 

Lexa became emotional once again, pulling Anya into a side hug with a kiss to her cheek. She was still getting used to Anya referring to her as her little sister. It was something new that meant a lot to her. The people she has met have been like a breath of fresh air who never fail to surprise her and all in a good way. "Love you, big sis." She replied her voice shaky laced with emotion. It has always been just her mother who would celebrate her birthday to the fullest and she couldn't be more grateful for having found a new family who were now just as passionate as her mother used to be. It felt great to know she wasn't alone anymore. She really does now have people who care about her just like her mother used to. 

"Love you too lil sis." Anya returned the hug kissing the side of Lexa's face. 

Lexa put Madi back down to the floor, who ran to her mommy's side, so she could greet everyone else. 

"Happy Birthday Lexa." Raven smiled broadly, giving the birthday girl, a big hug not resisting getting a good squeeze of Lexa's strong muscles and her favourite the butt cheeks. 

Lexa just shook her head with a smile. She was used to it by now. It was a great confidence booster knowing her hard work was paying off at the gym. She also liked it now when Clarke would get a little jealous every time Raven would do it. Once she greeted Raven she turned to Octavia giving her a brief hug who also got a good squeeze of her assets. Next, she turned to Harper glad to see she made it to her party by also giving her a hug. 

Lastly, she gave the biggest hugs to Jake and Abby knowing without them the party wouldn't have been possible as they were using their house after all. The two have been like parents to her since she met them and each day she's thankful that they have supported her throughout. The void of not having her mother with her feels that little bit less with such amazing people in her life. "You guys are the best." She gave each of them big kisses to their cheeks. 

She liked how the party was only close family and friends that Clarke chose to invite. It was exactly what she expected it to be and she was thoroughly loving it. Seeing all the people there to celebrate her birthday that she has grown close to over the last couple of months was an amazing feeling. Her birthday was turning out to be even better than she expected. 

Once all the greetings were finished, they all mingled around. They made small talk Raven and Anya cracking jokes making everyone laugh. Madi was thoroughly enjoying the chocolates Lexa shared with her along with the rest of the snacks that were available. They didn’t stuff themselves full of chocolates as they still had real food to eat later with Jake on duty to man the grill. The sunny weather was a perfect day for an outdoor BBQ birthday celebration.

At one point, Lexa was spending time with her Harper and Anya. Every once in while she would glance towards Clarke always needed to know where she's at. The smile Clarke would throw her way would make her heart flutter. She was falling head over heels in love with the blonde each minute that passes by. It would take her friends to snap her out of her trance who would laugh at their love-sick puppy friend. 

"I'll get started with the grill guys. Lexa can you help me?" Jake asked, smirking at Clarke.

Clarke shot death glares at her dad. "Actually, dad I need to talk to Lexa. She'll help you after." She said with a straight face. The party was going so well that she forgot about the pending conversation she needed to have with Lexa. "We'll be right back guys. Set the pool as well Rae!" She called out dragging Lexa out towards the door.

"Mommy, Lexa where are you going?" Madi asked with furrowed eyebrows stopping the two in their tracks.

"You don't want to know kid." Raven replied, wrapping her arm around Madi's shoulders confusing the kid even more. She had a smug smile on her face looking at the couple in question. "Take your time guys." She winked at the couple her words laced with innuendo.

"Ugh Rae." Clarke groaned, approaching her little girl.

"Yeah guys take your time. No rush." Anya smirked playing along with Raven's idea. She was teasing both Clarke and Lexa but also trying to win herself some brownie points with the feisty brunette who she was attracted to.

"Never gonna happen An." Lexa chuckled at her best friend's attempt at flirting with Raven. 

"You heard her." Raven said flicking her hair sassily.

"I like that." Anya grinned at Raven still not giving up hope. 

Clarke ignored the two and focused on her little girl. She kissed Madi's forehead reassuring her she will be back. Lexa did the same slightly nervous with what Clarke may want to talk about. 

Satisfied with her mommy's answer Madi ran to Jake wanting to be his little helper with the BBQ.

\-------

Once outside, hand in hand, they walked towards the lawn near the water fountain where there was a bench close by. They took their respective seats with Clarke taking Lexa's hand into her own and placing them over her lap. She looked down at their joined hands playing with Lexa's fingers buying herself sometime. To some it may not seem that deep of a conservation to have but to her it was important as she didn't want there to be any secrets between Lexa and herself. And getting things off her chest would do her some good so they could hopefully get to enjoy the rest of the day without unnecessary interruptions. There were still more fun and enjoyable activities ahead, determined to make Lexa's birthday one to remember.

When she looked up, she noticed the wide eyed facial expression on Lexa's face instantly she knew what Lexa must be thinking. "I need to talk to you about something and it's not what you think Lexa. Before you say it we're not breaking up...I hope." She said her voice quietening down at the end. The conversation would go either one of two ways and she hoped it would go her way. 

Lexa was kind of confused at this point. What could Clarke possible want to talk about, she thought. From the sudden serious facial expression, she knew it had to be important. She was all ears hoping it wasn't anything too bad. "Okay. Whatever it is just know I'll always be here for you. You're my girlfriend now and if what you have to say affects both of us, I need to know. We can work through it together." She smiled cupping Clarke's cheeks with her thumbs softly caressing her cheeks. Wanting to ease Clarke's worries, she gave her a small peck on the lips, which Clarke deepened slightly not able to resist with the kind of effect Lexa usually has on her body.

"I know Lexa. Thank you." Clarke pecked her lips one more time and then pulled back intertwining their fingers together. She took a deep breath in to compose herself before continuing. "My dad saw the text you sent." She started off avoiding looking at Lexa.

"What?" Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in total confusion. Before everything could sink in, Clarke explained herself a little more.

"He knows you've got a penis Lexa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to find out like that but it just came out. I know it wasn't my secret to tell so I'm so sorry. Please don't break up with me." Clarke explained herself with a couple tears having found their way down her cheeks. 

Lexa was frozen. She couldn't believe the one time she decides to be brave and text Clarke such a revealing picture the person that opens it happens to be Jake. The one man that she totally respects and looks up to like a father figure. There were so many thoughts running through her mind. She can only imagine what Jake must be thinking. 

Quickly, she shook her head clearing her thoughts and that’s when she noticed the tears rolling down Clarke's cheeks. "Hey, I'm not breaking up with you. Never will any such thought ever come to mind. It's my fault anyway. If there's anyone to blame it's me. I shouldn't have sent you something like that. Lesson learned. It'll be okay beautiful. It was bound to happen one of these days so I'm not upset you told him." She said softly, palming Clarke's cheeks and wiping away the tears from her cheeks. 

"I'm so-" 

Lexa cut Clarke off with an all consuming kiss, expressing all her emotions into it. She pulled Clarke onto her lap to get better access into her mouth. She didn't like seeing such a beautiful soul crying. Her lips were amongst one of the things that she knew would help to bring the smile back to Clarke's face. What has happened has happened. It's done. There's nothing she can do to change it. She was bound to have a conversation with Jake and she can only imagine what he would have to say. Putting such thoughts aside she focused on Clarke's lips making sure her woman didn't have an ounce of sadness in her. It was all making sense the smug look she saw previously on Jake's face. She knew now that Jake may be planning something but she wasn't going to let him get to her.

When they separated, she kept her hands on Clarke's face and gently wiped the left over tears. "You're all I care about Clarke. There’s nothing and no one will stop me from being with you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you." She smiled broadly glad to see Clarke returning the smile. 

"You're amazing baby. I was so worried that you would be upset. From here on out I'll keep my mouth shut. Your secret is yours to tell, nobody else's." Clarke replied leaning forward and pecking Lexa's lips. 

"What's mine is yours beautiful. I don't mind who knows. You've seen Hulk so that's all I care about for now. There's nothing for me to be embarrassed or worry over. The fact that you've accepted me for who I am, I couldn't be more grateful. Me and my big friend Hulk don't mind one bit. Right buddy." Lexa looked down between her legs with a goofy smile on her face. "I don't mind." She muttered in her best Hulk voice eliciting a giggle from Clarke.

"You're such a goof but I love it." Clarke giggled, squeezing Lexa's cheeks. She couldn't be happier with the turn of events. After all, she had nothing to worry about. The communication the two have established has been incredible. Far better that what Clarke ever had with Ontari, which just shows how close the two have become, their relationship was truly going from strength to strength with each day.

"I know you do." Lexa smirked, placing her hands over Clarke's bare thighs. She puckered her lips waiting for a kiss from Clarke which was granted. 

"And that's for Hulk." Clarke gave Lexa a big wet kiss on the lips before pulling back with her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. 

"You're evil woman. You already left me high and dry, now you're trying to start something that you know you won't finish." Lexa pouted, moving hands gently up and down Clarke's bare thighs. She was thankful her big friend Hulk was behaving. Before coming to meet Clarke, she took a long cold shower to contain the raging hard-on that was between her legs which was all due to Clarke.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa's pouty face. "Don't worry baby. I promise you what I've got in store for you will be worth the wait. Hulk will get my full attention once we finish here and head back to your apartment. We'll be celebrating your birthday for as long as we want." She kissed away Lexa's pout with a wink.

"Fuck woman. You can't be saying things like that to me here." Lexa groaned. She had so many dirty thoughts already running through her mind with what Clarke could possibly have planned for Hulk. One thing she was sure of, Clarke's mouth would be involved and she couldn't wait for to see that happening. She was already both addicted to tasting Clarke's lips and having her warm mouth sucking on her 9-inch shaft. Just thinking about it was making her hard but she squinted her eyes to prevent that from happening. With Jake knowing about Hulk, she knew she would have to keep it under control in case anyone else happens to figure it out. 

"Sorry baby." Clarke chuckled pecking Lexa's lips before getting off her lap. "Let's go I have something for you." She smiled taking her hand into her own and linking their fingers together. She lifted their joined hands up to her lips kissing each of Lexa’s knuckles. It was a sweet and lovely gesture showing her love for Lexa and how much she appreciates having her in her life.

"And they are back!" Harper announced with a playful smile on her face.

"Not you too!" Lexa groaned walking past her friend and following Clarke into her bedroom. She was glad though they didn't run into Jake who was still busy with the grill. Once they made it inside, Clarke handed Lexa another gift bag. 

"Open it. I told you I'll be spoiling you so come on." Clarke grinned. 

"How many more presents have you got for me?" Lexa asked intrigued.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Clarke replied with a chuckle.

"Fine." Lexa huffed pulling out the contents in the gift bag. As soon as she pulled everything out, she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are these for?" She questioned, holding the blue bikini top with matching board shorts which had black graffiti design down the right side of the shorts.

"You'll find out soon. Go get changed. You'll be getting very wet so can't have you messing up your brand-new clothes." Clarke replied with a smug smile knowing exactly what Lexa would be thinking. 

"Ugh woman. You're seriously going to be the death of me." Lexa groaned. 

Clarke pecked Lexa's lips before heading back out leaving a whining Lexa behind. "I'll be out back baby. Hurry if you want to get your hands on this." She said when she reached the doorway, dropping her bikini cover up down to the floor. Her bikini bottoms managed to wedge themselves between her butt crack giving Lexa an incredible view of her back side. She fixed her bottoms and looked over her shoulder at Lexa with her lower lip between her teeth. 

The view Lexa was seeing instantly got her to work. Quickly she deposited all her clothes changing into the ones Clarke bought for her. "I'm coming woman!" She called out hurriedly.

"You will be." Clarke replied with a smirk and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot I want to write for Lexa's birthday that's why I've been breaking the chapters up. 2 parts left or I may just put them all together in one. 
> 
> Next chapter will include presents so if any one has any special suggestions let me know I'll see if I can fit them in. 
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 Lexa's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy Sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment guys let me how you think the story is going so far. love it or hate it?!

Chapter 36

As soon as Lexa finished changing her clothes, she ran towards Clarke before she could get any further away from her and pulled her back into the room, closing the door behind them. She knew when they get outside, she wouldn't get the opportunity to really appreciate her girlfriend's stunning body especially when Clarke was wearing such a fitting bikini which showcased all her amazing assets to perfection. Once the door was closed, she didn't waste any time attaching herself behind Clarke's back, wrapping her arms securely around her bare waist sending shivers all over Clarke’s body. It felt incredible being able to feel Clarke skin on skin and run her hands across her smooth soft skin without any resistance.

"You're so beautiful you know that." She whispered against Clarke's ear, leaving a soft tender kiss on the nook of Clarke's neck before pushing her blonde locks to Clarke’s left shoulder giving herself better access. She kept her lips on Clarke's pulse point teasing her ever gently by working her way around the sweet spot that usually had Clarke weak at the knees and wanting more. Purposefully, she pressed her front even closer to Clarke's back side ensuring the front of her pants was in contact with Clarke's perfect round butt. Surprisingly, her dick was flaccid but she knew due to her size, Clarke could still feel her. The effect Clarke usually has on her body, she’s sure her length won’t stay flaccid for long.

"Fuck baby!" Clarke groaned, leaning even more into Lexa's touch. She knew wearing the red lace bikini would work into getting Lexa all worked up. It was inevitable that Lexa wasn't going to be able to keep her hands to herself and that's the way she liked it. The material of her bikini was quite thin making it more accessible for her to feel Lexa's dick pressed against her bum, which was already getting her worked up with her centre throbbing for attention. Her plan for the day was working flawlessly and she was thoroughly enjoying seeing this side to Lexa. It was a side she hopes to see more often as their relationship develops into so much more.

Lexa smirked against Clarke's skin. Wanting to get another reaction out of Clarke, she moved one of her hands lower down to the front of Clarke's bikini bottoms. Without warning, she cupped Clarke's centre and applied a little bit of pressure. As soon as her hands connected with Clarke's needy centre, she moaned feeling a little bit of wetness creep onto her palm.

Due to the thin material, she could feel Clarke’s pulsing core against her palm. It was an incredible feeling that she didn’t want it to end. She didn’t plan to do anything but she was just following her instincts. Her girlfriend looked extremely gorgeous, she had to touch her. The moans and gasps that were leaving Clarke's lips were doing a lot of things to her body and she couldn't deny what her own body desperately craves.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked, totally not expecting Lexa to be so bold with her actions but she wasn't complaining one bit. She was doing rather the opposite by fuelling Lexa’s actions that much more by getting Lexa to add even more pressure to her core. Both her body and soul demanded more. The desire to feel Lexa’s touch on her pussy was undeniable.

"You said I could get my hands on you so I'm just following through with your suggestion...baby." Lexa whispered back in a low tone. Her voice laced in utter dominance eliciting a low sexy moan from Clarke's lips. Without a second thought, she brought her lips back to Clarke's neck gently sucking on her neck making sure to not leave a visible mark but enough to have Clarke begging for more. The front of her pants twitched pressing even more against Clarke's butt cheeks making them both moan at the feeling. It felt like there was no barrier between the two.

Clarke couldn't even get her words out. She was in complete heaven. The pressure of Lexa's hand against her snatch plus the feeling of Lexa’s dick behind her had her feeling things she never thought she could feel and Lexa wasn't even touching her inner most intimate area. If Lexa kept her hand just above her centre, she's sure it would be enough to have her writhing before her. It would be more than she could hope for.

The thought of feeling Lexa's fingers buried deep inside her tight pussy was something she hoped to experience a lot sooner than she planned. It was like Lexa was reading her mind when she felt Lexa swipe her bikini panties to the side anticipating Lexa finally getting access to her already drenched pussy. "Don't stop." She mumbled barely above a whisper, her mouth curved into an o shape ready for the inevitable.

"LEXA!"

"Shit!" Lexa quickly pulled her hand back at the sound of Jake’s voice who she knew was probably heading towards Clarke’s bedroom. All the dirty thoughts and plans she had for girlfriend would have to wait. She was so close yet so far. Just a second longer, she would've felt how silky and smooth the blonde’s pussy felt like against her long fingers.

However, in way she's glad they didn't take things any further. She has always pictured getting a first taste and touch of Clarke's most intimate part of her body with no distractions. Where it would be just the two of them and they could finally get to worship each other's bodies the way they deserved.They still had guests in the house and not to mention Clarke's parents including Madi were just a few doors down. Once again, she had let herself get carried away but that was what being with Clarke usually does to her.

Instantly, she fixed the front of her pants and quickly opened the door before Jake could enter unannounced. She can only imagine what he would have to say about the current predicament she has found herself in.

"There you are!" Jake raised his hands in the air, letting out a small chuckle. His laugh didn't last long as he stopped to stare at Lexa and then back at his daughter. The flustered and flushed look on both their faces, straight away he knew he probably walked in on something. The small beads of sweat forming on Lexa's forehead and the tinted colour of his daughter's cheeks were proof enough of what may have possibly occurred. "What's going here?" He asked with a serious voice, secretly hiding the smirk threatening to form across his face. It was the perfect opportunity for him to scare Lexa a little bit and use the new information he has to make Lexa sweat to his advantage.

"Erm...we were...just" Lexa stuttered, scratching the back of her neck, avoiding meeting Jake's gaze.

"Just keep your Hulk under control. I don't want to know about you defiling my only daughter in my own house." Jake replied completely taking Lexa and Clarke by surprise.

Lexa's eyes widened in utter disbelief. Her eyes were popping out of their eye sockets. It looked like she was having a full body blush. Hearing Jake use the word "Hulk" was something she thought she'd never ever hear leave his lips. She took a deep breath trying to show Jake his words didn't faze her even though her body was betraying her. But she was determined to not let him get to her. "I won't do anything like that. You have my complete respect." She responded confidently.

"I hope your friend Hulk feels the same way." Jake smirked, loving seeing Lexa sweat a little bit with her cheeks turning even more red.

"Oh my God! Dad seriously. Just go!" Clarke jumped in already pushing her dad out of the bedroom. She was annoyed for so many reasons. One she should've known her dad would tease Lexa about the 'Hulk' thing. Her girlfriend didn't stand a chance with the way Jake was talking. Secondly, she couldn't believe her dad interrupted them when she was so close to possibly coming with Lexa's long fingers buried knuckle deep inside her.

"Ok I'm sorry sweetie." Jake apologised to Clarke before turning to face Lexa. His intentions weren't to make Lexa feel uncomfortable. They were rather to make Lexa feel more at ease now that he knows about her extra package. "Don’t worry Lexa, we’re totally cool. I was only messing with you. What you and my daughter get up to is none of my busy. Come help me with the barbeque. Oh, by the way great name. I call mine the destroyer." He said with a wink.

"TMI!" Clarke scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Now we're even." Jake chuckled, making his way out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Once Jake was gone Clarke turned to Lexa who was now laughing uncontrollably. "You gotta love your dad!" Lexa said in between giggles. The conversation she thought she'd have with Jake didn't go the way she expected. She was glad Jake didn't take it too seriously. He was genuinely a nice guy capable of turning any serious conversation into less serious. She’s now completely at ease with the whole thing. It’s great to see she’s not the only one who names their penis. Having something like that in common with Jake were amongst some of the reasons why she has grown close to Jake.

"It’s not funny Lexa." Clarke pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry beautiful but man your dad is hilarious. It's great to see he doesn't mind I'm intersex. We can give him beautiful babies in the future don't you think." Lexa smirked, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist knowing talk about babies usually brightens up Clarke's mood in an instant. She leaned forward and pecked her lips before pulling back to gauge her reaction.

"Our babies will be cute for sure." Clarke grinned, getting on her tip toes taking Lexa's lips into her own with her palms on either side of Lexa's cheeks. She got butterflies once again at the thought of having kids with Lexa. They haven't talked too about the topic but it was amazing to see that even so early on into their relationship, they could still talk so openly about such big topics.

They kissed each other for a while with Lexa's hands moving lower onto Clarke's butt cheeks. Clarke moaned at the touch which only made her kiss Lexa harder. Before they could get carried away like before, surprisingly, Clarke was the one who stopped the kiss. It was killing her but she didn't want there to be any further interruptions. They still had the whole day and night to go where they would get their chance to spend it together. Her plans were already in motion and she knew the night would be their night. It would be one to remember for sure. "Later baby and I promise you my pussy will be yours for the taking." She murmured with a low sexy growl. With that said she pecked Lexa's lips one final time before heading out of the room.

"Fuck me!" Lexa exclaimed, completely thrown aback by her girlfriend’s words. She didn't know what to make of it. Was she hearing things or did it really happen? "Behave!" She scolded her big friend Hulk when she felt in twitch behind her shorts. It seems Mr. Banner got the memo and was already excited to see what was in store with what Clarke has planned. Putting her thoughts to the side, she walked out of the room, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't tease her too much. Her Hulk can only take so much before it gets too much.

\-------

"Lexa!" Madi shouted excitedly running towards her best friend when she saw her coming down from the back porch.

Lexa grinned. The little girl was so affectionate and she never fails to put a smile to her face. "Hey Madi." She smiled, picking the little girl up onto her hip.

"I can cook!" Madi exclaimed pointing animatedly at the grill where the burgers were being grilled by Jake. She talked so fast about what she has been doing to help and how her Grampy Jakie already loves her cooking that Lexa couldn't register what she was saying most of the time. Regardless, Lexa knew the little girl was excited for being involved in something so big that only grown-ups usually get to do. Already it was making Madi feel like a big girl.

"That's amazing Madi. Come on you can teach me some of your skills." Lexa praised, kissing Madi's cheek and then carried her over to Jake. She didn't feel awkward around him. It was just like any other day. The little talk before worked to set her mind at ease. She’s grateful she doesn't have to change how she acts around Jake.

"I will teach you everything!" Madi replied with her toothy grin on show.

"I can't wait." Lexa winked at Madi making the little girl's smile widened.

While the trio got to work to finish grilling the food for everyone, Clarke was once again admiring her two girls from her spot in the inflatable large type outdoor swimming pool surrounded by her best friends, mom and Lexa's close friends. Once again, her heart was melting at the sight of how amazing Lexa was with her daughter. Her reaction would never get old to seeing the two together. It was everything she could ever expect and more. The two did truly look like a mother and daughter duo, which made her heart flutter that much more.

She was blessed for having such an incredible woman with a beautiful mind and soul. All her previous partners don't come close to the way she feels for Lexa. Her feelings for the brunette run so much deeper and every day those feelings grow. "I love you so much Lex." She murmured under her breath, placing her empty glass of champagne on the side while one of her hand took refuge over her beating heart.

"Stop it already with the heart eyes. I thought the commander was the only one with the heart eyes but seems like I've got it wrong. Blondie has it bad for our commander." Anya chuckled, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Clarke.

"She has got it bad indeed. Poor ole Clarkey is literally drooling." Raven added, bumping beers with Anya.

"Don't mind them honey. They are just jealous." Abby said wrapping her arms around her daughter. She knew what it did to Clarke watching Madi and Lexa interact. If it was her, she would fall head over heels for Lexa too and completely melt in a puddle of cuteness. The two suited each other perfectly and she can only hope there are no disruptions in their future. Her granddaughter and daughter both deserve the world and she's sure Lexa is the one to give them that.

"Mom look at her. She’s so sweet and cute. I love them both so much." Clarke cooed, wishing both her girls were by her side. She didn’t mind though as she loved watching them bond. It was also great to see how well Lexa was getting on with her dad especially after what happened before. Lexa has fitted into her family perfectly and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can see that honey." Abby smiled at her daughter kissing the top of her head.

Clarke didn’t pay much attention to her mom as she got distracted when she caught Lexa looking her way. Her face broke into a big bright smile. She gazed into Lexa's emerald green eyes getting transported back into their own little world where it was just the two of them. Their little stare off lasted for a minute before they broke apart. Once they broke eye contact, Lexa turned back to manning the grill not wanting to burn anything. As soon as Lexa had her back turned, Clarke's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the tattoos on her back. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

All eyes turned in Clarke's direction.

When Raven and Octavia caught sight of what gripped Clarke’s attention, their jaws slacked. “Sweet mother of Jesus!” They both whispered yelled.

Abby looked towards what her daughter’s best friends were gawking at and she clearly saw the intricate designs on Lexa's upper back and down her spine. It's not as if she's against tattoos but she's completely shocked by the new revelation and fully understands why the sudden blush across her daughter’s cheeks.

Clarke licked her lips unconsciously admiring her girlfriend's stunning body which has become hotter if possible. The angel wings on Lexa’s upper back followed by the angel tears font down her spine looked stunning on Lexa. All the secret appointments Lexa has been mentioning, she now knows what they have been about. She's glad she didn't know about them as getting to see them first hand was totally worth it. Her panties were fully drenched and it wasn’t due to the pool. The feelings and thoughts coursing through her were some she shouldn’t be having especially with her mom so close by.

"They look hot, right?" Harper smirked.

"Unbelievably sexy!" Octavia responded her jaw still slacked. Her best friend has for sure got herself one gorgeous woman.

"She's mine!" Raven quickly added.

"Oh what about me. I have tattoos too." Anya pouted.

"Sorry An but Lexa wins." Harper replied trying to hide her laugh. Deflating her boss' ego felt kind of great.

Clarke didn't pay any attention to what everyone else was talking about. Her focus was completely on her girlfriend. Those tattoos have managed to get her worked up all over again. She needed to get a closer look at them to sate the hunger burning deep inside her.

It's like Lexa could sense Clarke's eyes were on her as she turned to face her. As soon as her head turned, she dropped the metal tong to the floor. The way Clarke was heading her way looked exactly like a scene from Baywatch. She gulped at the sight. Her girlfriend was an epitome of a goddess. The way Clarke's blonde locks blew madly in the wind with the water droplets dripping onto her skin, she literally didn't know how she got so lucky to land such a beautiful woman both inside and out. Every step Clarke took felt like she was moving in slow motion. She still couldn't believe her luck. The closer Clarke got the harder it began to control her emotions. When she caught a glimpse of Clarke's stunning soaked cleavage with her nipples slightly hardened, she felt her boxers tightening ever so slightly.

Once Clarke was standing directly in front of Lexa, she spoke breaking Lexa’s trance. "Come with me." She said leaving little room for Lexa to deny her offer.

"Erm what about Jake?" Lexa asked.

"Go Lexa it's fine. Me and my little helper are good." Jake replied. He knew he couldn't keep Lexa away from Clarke any longer. The two were like horny teenagers at times. And from the looks the two have been giving each other, he knew it was only a matter of time before they get reacquainted with each other. He could tell his daughter had something mischievous up her sleeve and he knew it may possibly have to do with Lexa's brand-new tattoos. The tattoos weren’t anything new to him as he had known about them from some of the sessions he drove Lexa to, acting as morale support when Anya couldn’t make it.

"Don't mind us!" Raven shouted before gulping down her beer and then taking another. She really needs to find a woman for herself. Seeing her best friend so happy makes her want to have something as real as what Clarke has with Lexa.

\-------

As soon as they were out of sight from everyone else, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall and brought her into a deep passionate kiss. She couldn't resist when her girlfriend looked extremely hot to eat. Instantly, her tongue found Lexa's and she quickly got to work sucking on Lexa's tongue enjoying the taste of champagne on both their mouths. Their tongues danced against one another in synchronisation with little moans escaping from their lips. It was a hot kiss full of passion and desire.

A while later, they pulled back. Both their eyes darkened with lust but they both knew they couldn't do anything. Not yet.

"What was that for?" Lexa asked once she got her breathing under control.

"I've got a thing for a woman in tattoos especially when that woman is you." Clarke replied biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Do you now?" Lexa smirked. She didn't give Clarke time to reply as she took her lips back against her own needing to feel and get another taste of her girlfriend's soft delicious lips.

Clarke wasn't complaining. She fully melted into the kiss, pushing herself even closer into Lexa until they were both close to morphing into one. After a minute, they separated once again for air.

"Those new tattoos look amazing baby. Now I know what all those appointments were for." Clarke said with a small chuckle, keep her arms around Lexa's neck softly playing with her baby hairs on the back.

"Yeah. It took a couple of sessions to complete them. The writing down my spine is in Trigedasleng. It was a language my mom used to talk me in. They were the last words she ever said to me before she died ‘ _mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim’_ which means ‘ _may we meet again_ ’. I've always wanted to get them imprinted on my body so I’ll never forget them. It was the last memory I ever had of her so this is kind of my way of honouring her. And the angel wings are also to signify what she means to me. She's gone but she'll always be my angel looking over me. I miss her every day and now getting these tattoos, I know she'll never leave me. She'll always be a part of who I am.” Lexa explained a couple tears running down her cheeks thinking back to the time her mom said her goodbyes.

"That's beautiful baby." Clarke gently ran her fingers on the nape of Lexa's neck to soothe her.

"I always miss her. Now that I've finally got the money I can honour her memory the way she deserves." Lexa replied with a few more tears running down her cheeks.

"She would have loved it Lexa. It's an amazing thing you've done. And I'm sure she would be so proud of the woman you have become today." Clarke responded kissing away Lexa's tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you beautiful." Lexa smiled leaning down to capture Clarke's lips tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"You don't have to thank me baby." Clarke replied, brushing the rest of the tears from Lexa's cheeks.

Lexa nodded. She gave Clarke one more kiss before pulling back. "Let's go can't have them thinking we're doing something we shouldn't." She chuckled intertwining their fingers together. Hand in hand they walked back out to the garden heading towards the pool.

Madi joined her mommy and Lexa in the pool leaving Jake to finish grilling the food for everyone. Clarke and Madi teamed up to splash Lexa before Lexa picked Clarke up over her shoulder and threw her into the pool making a big splash. They were all having the time of their lives taking lots and lots of pictures to remember the day. Everyone integrated well together. Once all the fun settled down, they lounged around in the pool making small talk as they drank beers and champagne. To not make Madi feel left out, they gave her sparkling apple juice in a champagne glass.

"Cheers!" Madi grinned, clinking glasses with Lexa.

"Cheers!" Lexa ruffled Madi's hair.

"Aww my sweet babies." Clarke cooed, kissing Madi's cheek and giving Lexa a short but heartfelt kiss.

Right on cue, Jake yelled out "foods ready” walking with a tray of food towards the gazebo where there was an outdoor dining table with everything already laid out.

"At last!" Raven huffed.

Everyone else chuckled at Raven's dramatic behaviour as they retreated to the dining table once they all dried up. Lexa said a short prayer before they all dug into the food. It was an amazing BBQ filled with yummy burgers, juicy meaty chicken/lamb steaks, hotdogs plus so much more. A great feast full of protein. Lexa couldn't have asked for anything better.

"This is delicious Jake. Thank you." Lexa said thoroughly enjoying her burger.

"Don't mention it." Jake winked at Lexa.

"Babe you got a little bit of sauce right there." Clarke said pointing at the corner of Lexa's mouth.

Lexa took a napkin to wipe her mouth but completely missed the spot. She leaned towards Clarke for help to clean it up and what she received in return she didn't expect such a reaction.

Without warning, Clarke leaned forward and kissed away the sauce from Lexa's face, giving it a little lick once the job was done. "All clean." She smiled smugly kissing Lexa's cheek.

The rest of the table faked gagged except for Madi who had no idea what was going on. She was too busy getting stuck into her hotdog.

While they ate they talked some more. Lexa didn’t miss an opportunity to thank everyone for making her birthday so wonderful. Even though she hasn’t been given presents from everyone else yet, she didn’t need them. Spending the day with the people she sees as family is everything she could’ve hoped for. It's the only present she could ever want. All the unnecessary materialistic things she didn't matter to her.

When they finished with their food, they were so full. Everyone except the birthday girl, Jake, Madi, Harper and Anya helped to get the dishes back inside the house per Clarke's request. Instead they went back to the pool to relax while they waited. The conversation once again flowed between Jake and Lexa it didn't feel awkward at all. They were back to being best buddies who would tease each other endlessly. Anya and Harper joining in with the conversation teaming up with Jake to tease Lexa but Madi just stayed close to her number one best friend.

Once the dishes were done they all went back into the pool. More fun games were played with Lexa and Jake ganging up on their significant other's even enlisting the help from Madi who didn't think twice to join Lexa and her Grampy Jakie. They had squirt water guns chasing them around the big garden. It was great to see them all unleashing their inner child.

\-------

Finally, it came to the even more fun part, the cake cutting. Everyone changed back into their dry clothes, swimming done for the day. Lexa was back in her brand-new clothes looking as dapper as ever with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. When Clarke brought the cake out, everyone started to sing happy birthday to Lexa. She blushed slightly at the song but her heart was swelling with so much pride that a tear found its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry Lexa. It's a happy day. We get to eat cake and its chocolate." Madi smiled at Lexa wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"These are happy tears Madi. I promise you I'm not sad." Lexa replied kissing the little girl on both cheeks.

"Good. Coz I don't want you to be sad. It's your birthday no one should be sad. I love you." Madi grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck for a short hug.

"I love you too sweet girl." Lexa murmured against Madi's ear kissing the side of her face. The little girl was truly one of a kind.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LEXA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They all sang as Clarke placed the cake on the table.

Lexa ears widened at how stunning the cake looked. It was a three-tier Vienna chocolate fudge cake topped with white chocolate ganache and chocolate lace all around. She licked her lips at the sight. Her girlfriend did go above and beyond to make her birthday truly special. The simple things were frankly outstanding. She couldn't be more thankful for having met such a wonderful woman to call hers. The organisational of the whole party so far has been incredible. And her girl keeps surprising her with even more lovely surprises, falling deeper in love with Clarke.

"Happy birthday baby." Clarke smiled broadly pecking Lexa's lips. She took her place by Lexa's side taking Madi from her arms.

"Smile!" Raven instructed wanting to get a family picture of the trio.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders pulling her girls closer into her side. She had the biggest smile on her face as she glanced at the camera. Once the picture was taken she looked down at her two girls and her smile grew ten folds thankfully Raven managed to capture the moment on camera as well. They truly did look like a complete family.

"Go on babe." Clarke smiled gesturing for Lexa to cut the cake.

Lexa pecked Clarke's lips before lifting the knife. She made a wish and blew the single candle on the cake before cutting it. She can only hope, her wish would come true. It's only a matter of time before it does.

Everyone was all smiles taking more pictures of the moment. As Clarke fed Lexa she purposely smudged the cake all over Lexa's mouth eliciting a hearty giggle from Madi who did the same as she copied her mommy. Lexa didn't mind. She loved seeing the goofy side to her girls. Instead of wiping her face off, she leaned towards both Madi and Clarke wiping it on both their faces as well. They all had white and chocolate cream all over their faces. Raven once again caught the family moment on camera.

Lexa got a chance to feed Abby and Jake, which moved her to tears but she held it together. They were like her parents now and getting to share the moment with them meant a lot to her. These people have welcome her into their lives with opened arms and she couldn't be more grateful. Not wanting to have anyone feel left out, she fed them all some cake.

"Presents time!" Madi squealed excitedly her mouth covered in chocolate already.

"Guys you didn't need to get me anything." Lexa said ever so humble. She honestly did have everything she could want by just having her people there with her.

They all just ignored her as Harper went first and gave her a gift bag.

Lexa opened it and inside she found a journal along with some NWSL tickets to watch Washington Spirt v Orlando Pride her favourite team. "Aww thank you." She hugged her and then turned to Madi. "Guess who we will be watching soon?"

"The Pride?" Madi replied with an eager smile. She was big soccer fan after all and her favourite team was also Orlando Pride. She had so many favourite players she can’t even narrow it down to just one. But Ashlyn Harris was definitely a top contender.

"We are!" Lexa replied with a beaming smile lifting Madi off the floor and spinning her around.

"Yas!" Madi shrieked excitedly.

"Alright that's enough. Here you go." Raven smiled smugly handing Lexa the gift.

As soon as she opened it her eyes widened. It was a pink dildo about 5 inches long. She quickly shoved it back in the box in case Madi saw it.

"What was it Lex?" Clarke asked.

"Erm...here." Lexa handed Clarke the bag.

"Rae seriously!" Clarke whispered yelled.

"What I'm only looking out for you." Raven chuckled with a smug smile on her face. "And here have these too." She added with a smug smile on her face giving Lexa a small wrapped box.

When Lexa opened it, her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Safety first ladies!" Raven winked at both.

Jake caught a glimpse of what the box was and he nearly choked on his own spit. Seeing the box of condoms brought back memories of Lexa's text message to his daughter. It put everything into perspective that Lexa could possibly get his daughter pregnant.

"You alright honey?" Abby asked worriedly, patting Jake's back.

"Relax old man. It's not Lexa can give you grandchildren." Raven chuckled.

At Raven's comment, it somehow gave Lexa confidence.

"Yeah Raven so relax old man." Lexa smirked fist bumping Raven before sending a wink Jake's way.

"Unbelievable!" Jake shook his head with the corners of his lips turned into a smile.

"Alright babies aside, here Lexa. It's from both of us. She was only messing with you with those other gifts. You can do whatever you want with them. This is your real present." Octavia smiled, handing Lexa an envelope.

Lexa couldn't believe her eyes when she opened it. Before her was a return ticket for 2 for a weekend away trip to anywhere of her choice. "This is awesome guys thank you so much." She smiled broadly hugging both Raven and Octavia putting aside the gag gift Raven gave her. She's already fully equipped to pleasure her girlfriend. However, the condoms would come in handy.

Anya was next. The gift of her choice was very thoughtful. She went for silver breakable heart necklace, giving Lexa her half. "I got one too lil sis. You're officially part of the family." She said showing Lexa her own necklace before giving her a brief hug.

Lexa embraced Anya for a while before she pulled back. "It means a lot An." She said honestly, giving Anya another hug.

When it came to Clarke's turn, she was slightly nervous. She wasn't sure how Lexa would react to her gift. It was a risk she was taking but she hoped it would pay off at the end. Since finding out about Lexa's birthday, she had already put a plan in motion to making Lexa’s gift memorable. She had a lot of ideas of what her big present to Lexa should be. All the presents she has given her up to date were minor compared to what the big finale was. After some much deliberation, she finally managed to narrow it down. "I hope you like it." She smiled nervously at Lexa, handing her a big canvas wrapped in wrapping paper with a red bow in the middle.

"Anything that comes from you I like." Lexa replied without missing a beat, pecking Clarke's lips to reassure her. All the presents she has been given so far have been more than she ever expected. Her girlfriend taking initiative to organise her party was something she completely didn't think anyone would do for her. But Clarke has proven time and time again why she's falling madly in love with her along with all the other gifts Clarke has given her, which have all been amazing. She's convinced her girlfriend couldn't do any wrong. Truly, anything that comes from Clarke she's bound to love with all her heart. The fact she could tell Clarke has put a lot of thought into the gift, she's sure she'll love it.

Clarke gave Lexa a shy smile, fiddling with her fingers, which is something she has picked up from Lexa. All eyes were on them and she can only hope she gets a positive reaction from her girlfriend. It felt like forever watching Lexa open the present. The wrapping paper was done to perfection making it a little difficult for Lexa to open it.

Once Lexa managed to completely unwrap her gift, she froze. There before her was a painting of the picture she always carries with her everywhere she goes. The most valuable possession that she owns. Her mom. Instantly, tears rolled down her cheeks. The way Clarke captured her mother's personality and soul in just a painting reminded her of all the memories she has of her mom. Her mom's piercing green eyes which were an exact match to her own emerald orbs. Looking down at the massive painting, it felt like her mom was right there, in the flesh, staring back directly into her soul with the same kindness and love she always used to. Thoughts of the last birthday she ever had with her mom played in her mind. Her 9th birthday, the one she will always remember. "Ma." Her voice broke with more tears streaming down her face as she ran her fingers across the stunning artwork Clarke has portrayed of her mother.

Clarke didn't want to interrupt Lexa's moment. She stayed back with a couple of tears welling up in her own eyes as she watched her vulnerable girlfriend. It was breaking her heart to watch Lexa cry. She's not used to seeing such a sight as Lexa has always been her saviour. The tough and strong beautiful woman who she has now become her other half. It was taking everything in her not to jump in to console Lexa but she knew Lexa deserved the moment to herself. When she needs her, she'll be there for whatever she needs.

"I miss you ma." Lexa murmured barely above a whisper, getting completely lost in her mother’s calming aura that the painting exudes.

"Is Lexa okay mommy?" Madi asked a little bit of sadness laced in her voice. She had a small cute pout on her lips not liking seeing her best friend cry, which made her bottom lip tremble.

"She'll be okay sweetie." Clarke smiled down at her daughter pulling her closer into her side to comfort her.

Madi instinctively wrapped her small arms around her mommy’s legs.

Lexa kept admired the canvas which represented her mother to perfection. Her girlfriend was truly talented having managed to capture every tiny detail all the way down to the tiny freckles on her mother cheeks to the brunette curls from only using an old wrinkly photograph. Clarke had an amazing eye for detail and Lexa is thoroughly impressed with her work on the piece.

"This is incredible. I love it so much. No one has ever done this for this and I couldn't be more grateful for having you in my life." She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and then placed the canvas against the wall before cupping Clarke's cheeks. Not caring who was around, she brought Clarke into a deep soft tender kiss gently sucking on her lower lip drawing a tiny moan from her lips. The kiss was still hot but at the same they kept it PG with little Madi around. When she pulled back, the heart eyes were glowing even brighter.

"I'm glad you like it baby. I've seen how much you value your mom's picture and I knew I had to paint it. She can always be with you around the house when you put it up. I hope it will serve to make you feel even more at home in your apartment." Clarke replied brushing her thumbs across Lexa's cheeks.

“It’ll fit perfectly in the apartment. Thank you.” Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips one more time. She looked at a now excited Madi who had been pulling down on her pants.

"Lexa open my present too." Madi grinned, eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Lexa returned the grin looking down at Madi. She gave Clarke a smile before giving the little blonde her full attention. When Madi handed her the present, she could tell it was a picture frame. She turned to look at Clarke for any clues but Clarke didn't budge.

"Open it!" Madi instructed, impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Lexa chuckled along with everyone else in the room. She went ahead and unwrapped her gift. Her face immediately broke into a wide grin. Before her was a framed painting which Lexa could tell was drawn by Madi herself and it seems Madi is just as talented like her mommy.

"Do you like it?" Madi asked anxiously. She had put a lot of hard work into her master piece. It was by far one of her best paintings she has ever done.

"I love it!" Lexa answered with a beaming smile. She crouched down so she was eye level with Madi before pulling her into a big bear hug. When she pulled back she showered the little girl's face with kisses eliciting hearty giggles from the girl. Once she stopped she gave Madi a big final kiss to her forehead.

"See that is you." Madi pointed at the figure she painted who was dressed in a Supergirl outfit with the letter L as her sign. "And that is me and mommy." She smiled broadly looking back at herself dressed in the same Supergirl outfit as Lexa but with her initial M at the front of her outfit doing the same for Clarke's outfit using the letter C. The image was like a Superhero family portrait similar to The Incredibles. "When I saw mommy painting a present for you I wanted to do the same. We both love you. You're our hero Lexa. We can help you fight bad guys together just like Supergirl." She added flexing her tiny biceps making everyone laugh.

Clarke was taken aback by her daughter's use of the word 'love' being included in her sentence. It was true that she loves Lexa but the fact she has not said it to Lexa yet, she hopes Lexa doesn’t think much of it.

Everyone else noticed it too but they didn't say anything.

"You're both my heroes too. Great job!" Lexa praised, kissing Madi's cheek followed by a high five. "I'll be putting it on my bedside table so every time I wake up or go to bed I will see both of my heroes." She added squeezing the little girl's cheeks.

"Thank you." Madi beamed, giving Lexa a big wet kiss on the cheek.

\------

While the party was winding down, Abby helped with cutting the birthday cake for everyone. They all sat in the living with Clarke sitting on Lexa's lap while Madi leaned against her side. The trio cutely fed each other cake, managing to take more selfies in the process.

With everyone in the living room, Jake decided to put on a movie to pass the time. Ever the joker, he went for none of other than Hulk. "One of your favourites huh Lexa. The Hulk!" He winked at Lexa getting payback from before.

Both Clarke and Lexa spat out their drinks a blush instantly creeping across their cheeks.

"Mommy, Lexa are you okay?" Madi asked worriedly with a pout.

"Uh huh." Lexa replied before turning to shake her head at Jake. "Don't worry Jake I'm sure your daughter loves Hulk too. Ain’t that right beautiful." She winked at the man taking him by surprise.

"I do baby." Clarke smiled smugly leaning down to kiss Lexa's lips her lips lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Ugh!" Jake huffed in defeat, his plan backfiring. He'll need to come up with some new material.

"Enjoy the movie old man." Lexa chuckled pleased that she won once again against Jake. She thoroughly enjoys the banter she shares with Jake. They all carried on watching the movie eating a few snacks here and there. Half way through the movie Madi fell asleep against Lexa who later carried her back to Clarke's bedroom. Once Clarke changed Madi into her sleepwear, they both wished the girl a good night's sleep. Whispering "I love yous" and goodnight kisses. Madi was completely worn out, she didn't complain about going to bed early.

Clarke and Lexa retreated into the living room to finish watching the movie. Afterwards, before everyone said their goodbyes, Jake gave Lexa a pair of car keys.

"What are these for?" Lexa asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Go check outside." Jake replied, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders with a knowing smirk.

Lexa walked outside with everyone else in tow. She came to abrupt halt when she noticed the brand-new all stylish, athletic and luxurious black Range Rover Sport SVR with tinted windows and a red ribbon placed on top of the bonnet. From its darkened headlights, aggressive stance and muscular shoulders to its bright quad tailpipes and special rear spoiler all designed to excite. The car before her she could tell was an exact replica of the one she's seen in the James Bond movie, Spectre. Is this mine, she thought? "Nah." She muttered under her breath. No way would someone spend a load of money to buy her a brand-new.

"Go on what are you waiting for. Did you think we wouldn't get you anything for your birthday? We meant it when we said we see you as our daughter. You deserve all the good things. We know how much you love James Bond and we both could tell this was amongst one of your favourite cars from the movie collections. Would’ve got you the Aston Martin but we felt this will be more spacious and still stylish enough. So please accept this gift. It'll be our pleasure." Jake said sincerely placing his hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"I can't. This is too much. You've already done more than I could ever imagine." Lexa replied giving back the keys. The thought of possibly getting an Aston Martin was too much. She didn’t want to seem as though she’s taking advantage of their kind hospitality. She already has everything she could ever want and they were standing right front of her.

"We insist Lexa." Abby responded, pushing Lexa's hand back.

Lexa turned to her girlfriend for help but she received none. She looked at her friends but they also turned to be of no help.

"Take it Lexa." Anya encouraged.

"Please." Jake battered his eyelashes. He knew he looked ridiculous but he would do it for Lexa.

Lexa nodded releasing a small chuckle when Jake pumped his fist in the air. She walked to her brand-new car, her love for the car grew enormously. She didn’t need an Aston Martin. Jake and Abby picked exactly the right car. She knew Clarke may have also given her own input to help her parents come to a decision. It looked even more stunning up close with the body of the car sparkling even brighter.

She unlocked the car and sat in the leather sport powered seats. She tried her best to not squeal like a school girl even though everything in her body was telling her to do exactly that. Instead, she soaked up the moment getting a feel of the wheel and getting cosy with the comfortable seats. A couple minutes later, she came out of her car and headed straight towards Jake and Abby. "You guys are the best!" She hugged them tightly refusing to let go. "I love you guys so much." She showered them with kisses all over their faces making them both laugh. She couldn’t contain her emotions any longer. It was yet again another perfect gift.

"We're glad you love it." Abby kissed Lexa's cheek.

"I more than love it!" Lexa beamed, spinning Abby around.

"Alright put my wife down.” Jake chuckled. “Go enjoy your new ride. We'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm sure you both have plans for the rest of the night." Jake said giving Lexa one more hug.

"We don-"

"We do." Clarke replied for Lexa.

Lexa faced Clarke and she knew she couldn't argue with the look her girlfriend was giving her. "Thank you again guys for coming. It meant a lot to spend my birthday with you all." She smiled at her friends giving Anya then Harper hugs. She turned to acknowledge Raven and Octavia doing the same to them. Lastly, she hugged Abby and Jake one more time giving them last kisses to their cheeks promising they should all meet up again soon for another big fun gathering. She ran back inside the house to gather all her belongings and gifts along with a few left overs, which Abby so kindly put them in containers knowing she would be making a stop to her former street to share some of her birthday treats with her people.

Clarke followed Lexa inside to get her purse and phone. "Alright mom, dad don't wait up." She chuckled saying her goodbyes to her parents. She turned to thank everyone for their help on making Lexa’s birthday one to remember. All her plans have so far have gone off without a hitch and may it continue that way. The night is not yet over. She still has a couple more surprises for the birthday girl up her sleeve.

\-------

Both Clarke and Lexa spent some time with the less fortunate. As usual, they appreciated the food and drinks they were given. It was completely different to the meals Lexa usually delivers but they thoroughly enjoyed the juicy goodies. They both left with huge smiles on their faces glad to have put a smile on someone else’s face.

On their way to Lexa's apartment, Clarke felt bold. Watching the way Lexa interacts with her people showing some authority and kindness to ensure everyone got something to eat got her feeling hot and bothered. Seeing the commander in action made it difficult to keep her hands to herself. Her girlfriend looked extremely sexy, dominant and cute all at once. Ever the minx, she decided enough is enough. She couldn’t wait until they get to Lexa’s apartment to show Lexa how she feels. When they came to a stop at a red light, she made her move by placing her hand over Lexa's thigh. Slowly, she moved her hand up down Lexa's inner thigh before sneakily stopping right above Lexa’s bulge.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Lexa asked releasing a tiny whimper at the feeling of having Clarke's palm on the front of her pants.

"What does it look like baby?" Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively with her lower lip between her teeth. When she saw Lexa was about to speak, she applied a little bit of pressure on her bulge, feeling her shaft twitch against her hand. 

"You're killing me woman." Lexa whined totally enjoying what Clarke was doing to her clothed covered dick. Desperately, she craved for more. After all the teasing Clarke has been doing to her since the day began, she can only imagine what the night holds for her. If she remembers correctly, Clarke's words of letting her have her pussy were anything to go by, her night was just beginning. And when she felt Clarke unzip her pants, she knew that was to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what's coming in the next chapter ;)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a temporary full time job so I have no time to write. With that said I want to thank all my readers who stuck with this story since the beginning. All your comments and kudos have encouraged me throughout to keep it going. THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS ❤

Chapter 37

Leisurely, Clarke unzipped the front of Lexa's pants. In the process, she licked her lips when she saw the swell that was already formed on top of the Calvin Klein briefs Lexa was wearing. A smug smile appeared on her face at having successfully managed to get Lexa riled up. Softly, she caressed Lexa's bulge who was a whimpering mess unable to stop her tantalising movements on her covered shaft. 

Clarke was thoroughly enjoying herself. She leaned over the console, taking Lexa's ear lobe between her teeth before moving lower down the side of her neck leaving wet kisses along the way. Every whimper that escaped Lexa's lips only encouraged her to keep doing what she's doing that much more. She pushed her hand even further onto Lexa's dick which was growing with every passing second twitching every so often against her palm. 

No matter how desperately she wanted to unveil the Hulk she knew prolonging the process a little bit longer will only make the end reward worthwhile. She can only imagine the amount of come that would ooze out of her girlfriend's well-endowed package. Sooner rather than later, she's convinced she will manage to get Lexa at full length without even having to touch her skin on skin. The effect she has on the brunette is truly special which can be said the same on her part.

The fact they were still at a red light didn't even seem to faze them. They were in their own world but this time the temperature and emotions were running high with want. 

Lexa couldn't believe what was happening to her. The only thing running through her mind was she didn't want it to end. Ever since she got a taste of what Clarke's warm mouth and soft hands felt against her dick, she has been wanting to experience that again. All the heat rushing down between her legs was a sign of the impending outcome. Her briefs were getting tighter and tighter and she's not sure if can hold it in any longer. Small beads of sweat dripped from her forehead with her palms sweating on the steering wheel trying to focus so she wouldn’t embarrass herself.

Suddenly, a car behind Lexa honked at them which instantly snapped both back to reality. Clarke's hand slid off Lexa's bulge making both miss the contact. 

"Fuck!" Lexa muttered under her breath, taking deep relaxing breaths as if she's been running a marathon to calm her racing heart rate down. Her girlfriend was such a tease but she was loving every single second of it. Even though she knew it wasn't such a good idea to let anything happen with Clarke while they were in the middle of the road, when it comes to Clarke she would give her anything. The whole scenario made everything ten times hotter. She has been loving all her birthday surprises that have come her way and there can only be even more great surprises if possible coming her way soon enough.

"I'm not done with you yet." Clarke smirked, resuming her hand position. This time she decided to give Lexa a brief taste of what's to come, literally. She slipped her hand under Lexa's underwear and instantly found Lexa's tip which was already oozing with pre-cum. "Mhmm." She moaned pulling her hand back out. The shiny white gooey substance on her fingers looking inviting and ready to eat. Knowing exactly what she's doing, she turned to look at Lexa for a brief second and saw the stunning bright green eyes darkened with lust. Her own blue orbs were demonstrating the same hunger as she licked her fingers clean humming once again at the amazing taste of her girlfriend’s arousal.

Lexa bit her lower lip to control herself as she quickly drove away with the mental imagine of Clarke sucking her pre-cum off her fingers permanently etched in her memories. This woman is going to be the death of me, she thought with a shake of the head but the corners of her lips till turned into a smile. She doesn't know how she hasn't managed to relieve herself just yet. It was taking all her will power to keep herself from coming in her pants. There was enough pre-cum already leaking from her tip signalling she was ready for action and more was still to come. 

Thankfully, the drive back to Lexa's apartment was only 5 more minutes away. The blonde sat on the passenger seat was persistent not giving Lexa a chance to relax. Every so often, Clarke would stroke Lexa's thigh and smirk at the soft whimpers leaving Lexa's lips. She was impressed that Lexa didn't seemed to be fazed by her actions. It felt almost as if Lexa was challenging her to see what else she has in store. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get to find out as they finally arrived back in Lexa's building complex.

Lexa parked her new car and rapidly rushed to open the door for her girlfriend. She didn't even think twice to zip back up her pants. Her thoughts were fully focused on getting her girlfriend back to her apartment. She has suffered enough teasing and she couldn't wait any longer to see what more the blonde has planned up her sleeve. They still had a couple more things they needed to take care of. First on the list was to finish what Clarke started when she left her high and dry in the morning.

As soon as the passenger door was opened, Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and brought her in for a deep passionate kiss. They immediately granted each other's tongue access into their respective mouths. Clarke took full control of the kiss moving her hands to the back of Lexa's neck pulling her even closer. Sneakily, she managed to move her hand lower onto Lexa's visible bulge eliciting a throaty moan from Lexa. The kiss became messy both desperate for more contact. It was fiery nonetheless. They both moaned into it the need for oxygen absolutely forgotten. 

Lexa welcomed Clarke's movements on her shaft with open arms. She was in utter pleasure thoroughly enjoying the double stimulation. Needing more, she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and effortlessly lifted her off her seat. She kicked the car door shut and then pressed the automatic lock on it. With Clarke attached on her body like a koala, she walked with her inside the building. The front of her pants was thankfully hidden by Clarke's body. Their lips were still moving in sync gently sucking on each other's tongues and lips. They ignored everyone in sight; the total focus was on the two of them and making each other feel good by just using their lips and giving their lower regions some much needed attention. 

When they made it inside the building, Lexa struggled to push the lift button. "Let me get the button." She giggled in between kisses when Clarke was refusing to let up. Knowing Clarke wasn't going to give up any time soon, she skilfully held Clarke up with her left hand, showing her strength, as her right hand pressed the lift button.

Seeing the incredible way Lexa managed to keep her up right, it only made Clarke want Lexa that much more. She kissed Lexa even harder and began to grind her centre against Lexa's toned abs. Wetness dripped from her pussy entirely brought on by Lexa's amazing physique. If she had a dick just like Lexa her bonner would be visible as day. However, her drenched panties and pulsing clit were amongst a few signs of her arousal. 

Once the lift arrived, Lexa walked Clarke inside still lip locked and pushed her against the wall. Quickly, she pressed her floor button before refocusing on her stunning girlfriend. She tilted her head to the side giving herself better access to Clarke's soft lips. Her bulge was wedge directly onto Clarke's throbbing centre eliciting a sexy moan from Clarke. Wanting to get another reaction out of Clarke, she began to run her hands up and down Clarke's smooth legs moving dangerously close to where she knew Clarke wanted her most. She left goosebumps along her wake with more wetness dripping from Clarkes smooth folds. 

By the time the lift reached Lexa's floor, they both knew what was about to happen. Surprisingly, Lexa's pants managed to stay up right but the closer they got to her apartment the looser they became around her waist. The way Clarke was grinding against her front was like a woman on a mission. She was convinced by now her dick was already at full length with the way she could feel her clothed dick poking at Clarke's pussy. 

When they got to her doorstep, she came to a stop and pulled back from the kiss. She tapped Clarke's thigh as a signal to get her to get down. Knowing exactly what was on the agenda for the night, she was determined to make their first night together special. She hasn't anticipated her night to turn out like it has so her apartment wasn't prepared. "Come down beautiful I need to do something first." She smiled, leaning forward and pecking Clarke's lips one final time.

Instantly, Clarke knew what was on Lexa's mind. "You don't have to do anything baby. Just being with you, I know it'll be special. That's all I could ever want." She replied earnestly, brushing her thumbs across Lexa's cheeks. 

"But it's our first time." Lexa responded shyly, a blush appearing across her cheeks.

"Aww that's sweet of you baby.” Clarke melted at Lexa’s explanation. “But I promise you it won't be our last." She added with a wink. Her girlfriend was truly the sweetest. The fact Lexa was putting so much thought into their first time was making her fall even deeper in love with her. She has found herself an amazing woman indeed. God I love this woman, she thought with the goofiest smile on her face.

Lexa's face brightened into a big smile. Swiftly, she unlocked her apartment and threw her keys onto the coffee table. Her lips once again took refuge onto Clarke's. She lifted Clarke back in her arms securing her hands around Clarke’s bare thighs as her sundress rose to her hips. She kept Clarke close to her body as she led Clarke towards her bedroom getting slightly nervous with each step. Even though Clarke has reassured her it won't be their last, the fact that she hasn't been with anyone for a long time has her feeling anxious whether she would be enough to please her girlfriend. It's their first time as a couple and she wants them both to remember it as she hoped they would be making more undying memories together in the future. She didn't even realise they had made it into her room until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed.

Clarke leaned even closer into Lexa pushing her off balance. They both landed on the bed giggling with Clarke straddling Lexa's waist. She hissed in pleasure when she felt her wet core connect with Lexa's incredible toned abs. Not wanting to waste another second, she reclaimed her lover’s lips right away sucking hard on Lexa's tongue. As she was on top, she took full advantage of the fact and held Lexa's arms above her head kissing her deeply with so much passion and hunger. She teased Lexa by gently dragging Lexa's lower lips between her teeth where she softly bit down before running her tongue across her lip to soothe the pain. 

Once satisfied for the time being, she began to unbutton Lexa's shirt one button at a time.

"Let me I wa-." Lexa held onto Clarke's wrist stopping her movements. She wanted to take care of Clarke first before her own needs.

“I’ll take care of you baby.” Clarke stopped Lexa mid-sentence with a kiss to her lips. Without another word, she resumed what she was doing. With each button removed, she leaned down and kissed Lexa's exposed chest. It was Lexa's birthday after all and she still had a few tricks up for sleeve to make it into an even better birthday to remember. When she managed to get all the buttons undone, she helped Lexa remove her shirt leaving her in just her sports bra. 

She moaned at the sight of seeing Lexa's muscled body up close and personal. Without prompting Lexa, she aided her in also removing her sports bra exposing her perky breasts. Immediately, she took a nipple into her mouth and began to gently suck on it making Lexa moan below her. She gave each nipple the same treatment before moving lower down Lexa's body exploring more of the brunette's body. Knowing what awaited her lower down, she made sure to drag it out a little bit longer. She spent a few minutes sucking and nipping on Lexa's lower region making the most of the fantastic V line that already had her clit pulsing for attention.

"Please baby." Lexa groaned with her eyes shut. It was becoming almost painful keeping her dick concealed behind her tight briefs. Being at full length already, she knew her dick needed some fresh air. It was getting too cramped in her tiny briefs. 

Clarke decided to take give in. She could tell her girlfriend was desperate for relief. Her plan has already worked with the way Lexa was begging for attention and pushing her head lower down to where she knew she was needed most. With a smug smile on her face she slipped her fingers underneath Lexa's briefs taking also her pants down in the process. She giggled at Lexa's rushed movements of trying to wriggle out of her pants. Once Hulk was released from its confines, her eyes widened. Even though she has already seen it before seeing the 9 inch dick again took her by surprise knowing it would soon be buried inside her tight channel. She can only hope it would all fit.

"Hey are you okay?" Lexa asked worriedly hoping Clarke wasn't put off.

"Never better." Clarke smirked, licking her lips. She knew Lexa would be gentle with her so she has nothing to worry about. Her focus was now on pleasuring her beautiful girlfriend making her come down her throat. The salty tangy taste of Lexa's come was delicious and she couldn't wait to get another taste. She gripped onto Lexa's dick and didn't waste any time as she sucked on the mushroomed head licking all the pre-cum off the tip.

Lexa's eyes rolled to the back of her head gripping tightly onto the bed sheets. She bit her lower lip to muffle her screams. Feeling the blonde's warm tongue on her tip and sucking on her tip like the world depending on it was everything she ever envisioned. She would never get tired of the way Clarke sucks her dick. It was by far the best anyone has ever done it. Usually she wasn't a big fan of blow jobs but when it's coming from Clarke she's fully on board. Her girl knows the craft well and that tongue and mouth of hers were doing magical things to her body. 

"Open your eyes baby." Clarke instructed, softly pumping her hand up and down the 9 inch shaft as more pre-cum leaked from the tip. This time she licked the come of Lexa's tip maintaining eye contact before beginning to bob her head up and down Lexa's hard length. She went about half way down before coming back up moaning with each suction. 

"Fuck!" Lexa exclaimed, gripping onto Clarke's blonde locks holding her down. Seeing the saliva along her length was so sexy, she was already close to coming. And the smirk that was on Clarke's face as she bobbed her head vigorously up and down her length, got her that little bit closer to her release.

Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't last long. After all the teasing that occurred back in the car and since the day began, she knew it would only take a few more licks and suction to get Lexa to come down her throat. Determinedly, she bobbed her head faster slurping and moaning were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Never having taken such a long dick down her throat before, she was committed to taking Lexa all the way. Her gag reflex would be tested but she didn't mind. It would only make the moment feel even hotter if possible. Before she knew it, she managed to suck all of Lexa's dick balls deep down her throat. Instantly, she gagged when it hit the back of her throat. All 9 inch of hard meaty length was buried deep inside her mouth, her throat bulging ever slightly.

Straight away, Lexa pulled back afraid she has hurt Clarke. She didn't get time to ask whether Clarke was okay when she felt the blonde take her dick back into her mouth. Once again Clarke managed to take her dick all the way in. Hearing the gagging sounds from Clarke, she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer. One more suction was all it took before she exploded down Clarke's throat who gagged even more at having her throat filled with thick white creamy substance. She gripped onto Clarke's hair for support her legs shaky as she released spurt after spurt of come down her beautiful girlfriend's throat who still had her head between her legs with her dick in her needy mouth.

A couple of seconds later, Clarke pulled back desperate for air with a little bit of come drooling down the corners of her mouth and the side of her cheeks covered in spit. She had the biggest goofiest smile on her face having thoroughly enjoyed the experience of deep throating someone else’s dick. Especially when that someone was her amazing girlfriend it only made the experience that more enjoyable. She couldn't have asked for anyone better to have shared the moment with. Even with Lexa's dick out of her mouth, she could still feel the burning sensation down her throat. She couldn't wait to do it again. Once she got her breath back, her lips hastily latched onto Lexa’s in another hot kiss. Her tongue slid into Lexa’s mouth who moaned at her own wetness that coated Clarke’s tongue.

After a while, Lexa effortlessly flipped Clarke onto her back. Her green eyes were the darkest shade Clarke has ever seen. She worked her way down Clarke's body leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. Knowing Clarke's weak spot, she spent a little bit of time sucking on her pulse point, hard enough to leave her mark. She was going all out making Clarke's toes curl and moan loudly with want. Light puff of breaths escaped Clarke's lips. She was turned on to the max by what Lexa's lips were doing to her body. Lexa pulled back to admire the breath-taking form before her. The blonde looked so serene and Lexa could watch her forever, mapping every little line and freckle on her face even though she knows them by heart already. "You're so beautiful." She breathed out, pushing Clarke's hair behind her ear.

Clarke blushed at the comment. 

Lexa smirked at Clarke as she leaned down giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "The most beautiful woman in the world. A goddess in my eyes." She added charmingly, loving the effect her words were having on her girl. She removed Clarke's sundress and her jaw slacked at the bikini her girl was wearing. It was the exact net bikini Clarke was wearing that was saved as her wallpaper in her new phone. Her dick twitched at the sight. The real thing was a sight for sore eyes. It was everything she could have ever imagined it would look on her girlfriend. Simply exquisite and utterly seductive. 

"Happy Birthday charmer." Clarke smiled smugly. 

"You're gonna be the death of me woman." Lexa chuckled lightly. She couldn't believe her dick was still rock hard after the mind-blowing blow job Clarke gave her. Although, she shouldn't have been too surprised knowing the effect just by being in Clarke's presence usually has on her body. She was torn between whether to keep the bikini on or not. The way Clarke's breasts looked in it was exciting. How the nipples creeped through the holes of the net material. As she admired the stunning form, it only made her dick twitch that much more; desperate for another round of intense pleasure. Not wanting to waste another minute, she leaned down and attached her lips onto Clarke's clothed nipples catching Clarke completely by surprise. She was a boob girl and her girlfriend has an amazing pair, which she couldn’t let go to waste.

Clarke's mouth curved into an o shape her back arched off the bed pushing her chest even closer into Lexa's eager mouth. 

Lexa took the hint as she untied Clarke's bikini to fully expose the big breasts. Once she managed to get Clarke's chest totally naked, she latched onto her nipples again moaning at the contact of getting a real taste of how Clarke’s boobs felt like. Her tongue swiped across Clarke's hard nipples sucking harder than ever making the blonde moan and gasp for more. She moved onto the second hard bud sucking just as hard as the first while she massaged the other as loud expletives left Clarke's mouth. 

Clarke was entirely blown away by the way Lexa's mouth felt on her nipple. It was extremely magnificent. She can only imagine what it would be like to feel Lexa's tongue licking her needy folds and sucking on her throbbing clit.

It was like Lexa was reading her mind as she moved down Clarke's body stopping directly above Clarke’s wet core. She could tell her girl wouldn’t last long from the dampness on Clarke's bikini bottoms. She licked her lips one more time before removing the only piece of clothing left on the blonde. As soon as she had Clarke fully naked, she stared at her with so much love shining through her eyes. Eyeing her up and down her body soaking up all her beauty that was all for her. It being the first time she's seeing Clarke fully naked, she was at a loss for words. Her mouth watered even more at the cleaned shaved pussy with the folds glistening ready for when she is.

"Lex…" Clarke breathed out barely above a whisper her soaked folds squeezing tightly together in anticipation. 

Lexa knew what her girlfriend required. Cautiously, she slid her hand down to Clarke's centre, her fingers parting the soaking folds to find even more flood of wetness that she dragged up to the model's swollen clit, staying there to rub tight circles. She wanted to make sure Clarke was ready knowing it would be the first time she would be taking something so big inside her. Making her come first would prepare Clarke's body for what's to come to ensure her dick would slide easily into her tight pussy.

Clarke's breath ragged. Her body shuddering and pussy trying to clench onto something. 

Slowly, Lexa moved to be face to face with Clarke's pussy. Without warning, she swiped her tongue across the glistening folds getting a first real taste of the pussy she has been craving for the entire day. The sweet tangy taste was mouth-watering on her tongue. She dived straight in licking her way up and down Clarke's fluttering folds as more wetness dripped from Clarke's pussy hole. Seconds later her teeth grazed Clarke's clit instantly sending her to her first orgasm of the night.

"Oh fuck baby!" Clarke screamed out. Her eyes glued shut with her back fully arched off the bed. Her pussy was completely at the mercy of Lexa.

Lexa greedily lapped up all of Clarke's delicious juices sucking even harder onto Clarke's pulsing clit needing more. At first taste, she was already addicted. It was like tasting ambrosia. She sucked even harder onto Clarke's clit sending Clarke into another orgasm as her body shook and pussy trickled with even more juices from her pussy hole. With every lick and flick onto Clarke's clit, she only made Clarke's body shake and pussy pulse with want. She explored other venues when she parted Clarke's folds giving herself better access to the pink flesh. Immediately, she shoved her tongue into Clarke’s pussy hole wanting to explore more of what her beautiful girlfriend had to offer. Her tongue loved the new destination getting completely sucked in, literally, by Clarke's fluttering walls.

"I'm coming baby!" Clarke cried out her knuckles turning white with how tight she was gripping onto the sheets. Never has Ontari ever made her come so many times in such a short amount of time. With Ontari she always had to use vascular language to send herself over the edge. But with Lexa she didn't need to say much. She cried out her release letting Lexa know how amazing she was making her feel. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Lexa's head squeezing her thighs together pushing Lexa's tongue deeper into her tight pussy. Her pussy walls clenched against Lexa's tongue moaning even louder enough to make Lexa's neighbours know what was happening right now but neither one cared. 

The gasps and moans Clarke was screaming out only encouraged Lexa to push her tongue even further into Clarke's tight slit. A few pumps of her tongue sent Clarke into yet another orgasm floods of juicy goodness gushed from her squelching cunt. She gulped down every drop cleaning up Clarke's pussy exquisitely. Every drop of Clarke's come tasted better and better. It was like a drug she would never get tired of taking. She was nervous before they began and now she's convinced in her skills that she's still got it. The way Clarke was crying out her orgasms were proof enough that her girl was having the time of her life. She was doing everything right.

There was no stopping Lexa. Once her tongue got the luscious taste of Clarke's sweet pussy, slowly, she pushed two fingers inside her silky tight cunt, pumping slow and deep as she pressed into her g-spot every time. Knowing the size of her cock was large, she firstly wanted Clarke to get used to feeling of being filled. Her fingers were quite wide and long in size but no way near as big as her dick. Still, she knew getting to stretch Clarke's pussy a little bit would aid her when the time comes to thrust her dick into her channel.

"FUCK!" Clarke shouted, holding onto Lexa's wrist to stop her movements. Her pussy was too sensitive to handle anymore intrusion. The three orgasms Lexa has already blessed her with were enough for the time being. She needed a little bit of rest before her body can go again.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa instantly pulled her hand back afraid she had hurt Clarke. 

"Too sensitive baby." Clarke placed a finger between Lexa's lips stopping her rambling. The brunette looked extremely cute when worried. 

Lexa released a sigh of relief. She leaned down and pecked Clarke's lips before falling beside her. She grinned broadly when she felt Clarke snuggled into her side with her head resting on her chest. It felt amazing feeling Clarke skin on skin without any barriers. She felt right at home with the warmth radiating off Clarke's skin. The massive bed didn't feel so empty anymore sharing it with her love. She spent a few minutes soaking up the moment keeping Clarke as close to her body as possible. A while later she broke the silence in the room. 

"So far best birthday ever." She murmured with a small chuckle kissing the top of Clarke's head softly running her fingers through Clarke's sweaty blonde locks.

"It feels like it's my birthday too with all those incredible orgasms you've given me." Clarke grinned with a giggle pressing a soft tender kiss onto Lexa's collar bone.

"For you I'd do anything." Lexa replied without missing a beat pressing a lingering kiss on Clarke's temple.

Clarke turned around to face Lexa. She cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her soft plump lips, deepening it ever slightly. As soon as their tongues touched, she moaned feeling her pussy throbbing for attention once again. Her blue eyes darkened signalling that she was ready for another round. But before they began, she had to get something off her chest. She pulled back and brushed Lexa's hair away from her face. The moment felt right with what she has to say. She couldn’t keep it in any longer. "You don't have to say it back but I want you to know something." She started off. When Lexa scrunched her face up in confusion she couldn't help herself but kiss her cheeks.

"What is it Clarke?" Lexa asked still confused.

"I love you Lexa Woods." Clarke replied without hesitation in her voice. 

Lexa was frozen. Her eyes widened and mouth curved into an o shape in utter disbelief at what she just heard. It couldn't be. It has always been her to say the 'I love you' first to a significant other but now actually hearing it come from the other partner first it felt completely foreign to her. She didn't know how to react. "What did you say?" She blurted out wanting a confirmation that what she heard was indeed correct. 

"I love you Lexa Woods. I have done since we met and my feelings for you have grown stronger each day. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. You don't have to say it back but I wanted you to know how I feel. What we just did, it didn't like we were just fucking each other, we were making love instead. I love you so much baby." Clarke replied honestly a couple of happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Lexa responded with a broad smile on her face, wiping the tears from Clarke’s cheeks. She palmed Clarke's cheeks and pulled her down for a tender kiss on the lips. "You're my home Clarke. Since we met I knew you were special. All the times we've spent to get to know each other I've only grown a stronger connection to you. I never thought I'd love someone else but then I met you. You're my whole world now Clarke Griffin. You own my heart so please don't break it." Lexa murmured softly against Clarke's lips.

"I won't." Clarke promised sealing her promise with a kiss. "Make love to me baby." She muttered once she pulled back from the kiss.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She placed Clarke onto her back before hovering over her. "I love you." She smiled brightly, leaning down to claim Clarke's lips into a deep passionate kiss. It felt amazing to be able to say it out loud to her love. Her tongue swiped the bottom of Clarke's lips gently sucking on that said lip. While she kissed Clarke, she moved one of her hands lower down Clarke's body stopping directly onto her folds. She spread her folds and just as she was about to push her fingers into Clarke’s slit, Clarke stopped her. She looked down questionably at Clarke to see what was wrong.

Instead of saying something, Clarke took a hold of Lexa's rock-hard length and swiped it up and down her wet folds getting it wet with her juices. 

"Fuck baby!" Lexa groaned. Her eyes widened when she remembered one important thing she needed to do. "Stop Clarke." She breathed out, biting the inside of her cheeks. It was taking all her will power to get her to stop. She reached over her nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms.

"I'm on birth control baby. It'll be okay." Clarke stopped Lexa from ripping one of the condoms open.

"Are you sure about this?" Lexa asked wanting to make sure Clarke isn't going to do something she would later regret. Even though her sperm count was low and birth control was 99.9% effective, she knew there was still a chance she could get Clarke pregnant. That thought alone made her cock twitch. She also wanted to prepare Clarke beforehand but from the wetness that was already around her dick, she knew Clarke can take her without a problem. 

"I am. I want to feel you without any resistance. I've never done this with anyone but I want you to be my first. I trust you Lex." Clarke answered with a smile.

"Okay. But if you want to stop just let me know. I won't hurt you." Lexa replied kissing Clarke's temple. She looked at Clarke one more time for the go ahead and once Clarke gave her a nod in return, she resumed with her movements. She herself has never had sex with anyone without using a condom. It would be a first for her as well. 

She took Clarke's lips against her own and dragged her teeth across Clarke's bottom lip before readying herself to thrust her dick into Clarke. Her breathing was slightly laboured with anticipation. She already got a taste of how tight Clarke's pussy ready was and she can only imagine how her pussy walls would feel around her enormous dick. Slowly, she coated her dick in more of Clarke's juices. Once satisfied with the amount of lubrication on her dick, she started to push into Clarke's tight slit very slowly. As soon as she managed to push the head of her dick into Clarke, she came to a halt. The tight heat of Clarke's pussy gripped her dick in a vice like grip.

When Lexa entered Clarke's pussy for the first time, Clarke had no words, just moans and gasping puffs of breath. Her body shuddered under Lexa. Everything become hazy as her abs clenched and eyes screwed shut. She was in pure bliss. No one has ever managed to fill her so well and she has only managed to fit Lexa's head into her pussy. More was still to come. Her mouth curved into an o shape completely dazed with the way Lexa's dick felt inside her. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked checking up on Clarke as she stayed completely still above her being careful to not do anything that would cause her harm. It was taking everything in her not to come straight away. The way Clarke was squeezing her dick was truly remarkable. It was by far the best feeling she's ever felt when being intimate with a partner. How the way Clarke's walls pulsed around her dick ready to milk her dick for all its worth.

"Mhmmm." Clarke hummed her reply. She couldn't even put a sentence together with the way the head of Lexa's dick felt just at the entrance of her pussy. It was an amazing feeling nonetheless. She would a hundred percent get used to taking Lexa’s dick bare into her pussy. Once again, she didn’t even need to yell out her vulgar expletives to get Lexa to fuck her harder. She was loving everything about how Lexa was approaching their first time. The slow pace Lexa was setting felt incredible as she was able to soak up each and every movement, feeling it hit her right to the core.

Gently, Lexa resumed her movements. She thrusted her dick into Clarke bit by bit stopping every so often to let Clarke get used to her size. Thankfully due to the amount of wetness pooling around Clarke's pussy it enabled Lexa to slide with a little bit of ease into her tight channel. The little restriction provided by Clarke walls clamping down on her dick took a few seconds to ease up. Once she managed to get through the barriers, she found herself buried balls deep inside Clarke. 

"Oh my God!" Clarke yelled her pussy walls completely gripping onto Lexa's dick. She took a desperate intake of breath feeling absolutely full. She was surprised by how wide her pussy managed to stretch to accommodate Lexa's fat and long dick. 

Lexa paused getting used to being buried balls deep inside her girlfriend's pussy. "Are you good?" She asked her voice slightly high pitched trying to keep herself from coming. 

This time Clarke could only manage a nod. 

Lexa pulled back before thrusting back into Clarke gently. She didn’t want to risk hurting Clarke it being their first time. The slower she moved the harder it became to stop herself from coming but she was determined to make Clarke come first before herself. She thrusted slowly into Clarke before increasing her speed. She was thoroughly loving Clarke trying to squeeze her dick for dear life. 

Once she got moving, she began to thrust her dick harder and deeper into Clarke taking deep long strokes making sure to hit Clarke's g-spot with every thrust. Clarke’s walls were fluttering wildly around her, and the pressure shooting up the length of her cock was becoming almost painful. She knew it wouldn’t take long before she releases her come. Not sure what Clarke wanted from her she was ready to pull out so she wouldn't come inside Clarke.

"I'm close baby!" Clarke cried out, pulling Lexa down flushed against her front. She kissed her deeply enjoying the double stimulation as she opened her legs wider giving Lexa better access. In this position, it allowed Lexa's dick to venture even deeper into her pussy hole. 

"I love you." Lexa murmured pausing her movement for a second as she pulled back before going back in at full force. 

"I love you too!" Clarke screamed out her orgasm as clenched down onto Lexa's dick. Her pussy walls milking Lexa's dick for all she's worth. A lot of her juices spilled from her hole coating Lexa's 9 inch shaft with more juices, some managing to leak out of her pussy.

"I'm gonna come baby." Lexa warned ready to pull out but Clarke stopped her.

"Come in me baby. Please." Clarke pleaded, her pleasure completely taking over. She was experiencing a lot of firsts with Lexa as not once has she ever allowed any of her previous partners to come inside her pussy.

At Clarke’s words, they were enough to tip Lexa over the edge. She leaned down and bit down on Clarke’s pulse point as she exploded balls deep inside Clarke's needy pussy filling her with her come. Spurt after spurt of come oozed out of her tip filling Clarke's womb to the hilt. Her dick was pulsing with each spurt as she released more and more come. Some of their mixed come leaked out of Clarke's pussy wetting the bed sheets. Her heart was pumping out of her chest taking its time to come back to normal. Each second that passed, Clarke walls fluttered around her dick squeezing more come out of her.

Feeling the warm thick liquid filling her pussy was enough to send Clarke into yet another earth shattering orgasm. She scratched Lexa's back so hard sure to leave marks as she screamed her pleasure so loud it was deafening. Never has she ever experienced such pleasure before. Lexa's dick reached places no one has ever been able to reach. The way her come exploded into her tight channel, she could feel everything. Her whole body was writhing against her in a state of orgasmic ecstasy. 

Lexa was still coming down from her high when she leaned down to kiss Clarke. It was sweet and short. "I love you so much Clarke." She murmured, caressing Clarke's cheeks with her dick still buried balls deep inside Clarke trapping their mixed come inside her. She was still hard with more come threatening to be released from her still hardened rod.

"I love you too Lex. Always and forever." Clarke replied with a big smile on her face. Her breathing was still laboured after having experienced some of the best orgasm of her entire life. Her girlfriend definitely didn't disappoint. 

Not once they did picture this was where they would end up. They were a young couple in love ready to make more sweet and loving memories together. Whatever happens from here on out what’s important was they would always be there for each other. They met under unfortunate circumstances and their relationship has changed both their lives in more ways than one. 

With Lexa’s dick still hard, they managed to go a couple more rounds of lovemaking followed with a few more orgasms and after they were both completely spent. The number of times Lexa filled Clarke's pussy were too many to count. They were both impressed with each other's stamina. Once they showered and got cleaned up they decided to sleep naked. Clarke was the big spoon wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and linking their fingers together in front of Lexa. She sweetly kissed Lexa's shoulder before whispering another "I love you" which Lexa returned. Before they knew it, they fell asleep with big smiles on their faces. It was indeed the best birthday Lexa has ever had in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait. I haven't written smut in a long time so I'm bound to be a little rusty. I hope it wasn't too bad and hopefully I did it justice. There hasn't been a lot of smut but don't worry we'll make up for the lost time. This was just the beginning ;P
> 
> A BABY IS A POSSIBILITY BUT PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT IS WHAT WILL BE HAPPENING!!!
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait ;)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support on all my stories. I see all your KUDOS and read all your comments. Keep them coming.

Chapter 38

Surprisingly, the following morning Clarke was the first to wake up. She was feeling the happiest she has ever been in a long time. The slight soreness coursing through her body served as a reminder of the incredible night of lovemaking she experienced with Lexa. She still couldn't believe she managed to fit all of Lexa down her throat and balls deep into her tight slit. It felt amazing being filled to the max that it felt like Lexa's shaft was still buried deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot continuously. She had to clench her legs together as she began to get aroused at the thought.

Thinking back to the previous night, she was slightly disappointed their time together had to come to an end. Just remembering what occurred the night before, a huge smile was plastered across her face. Truly, she was hopeless and thoroughly in love with Lexa and she wouldn't have it any other way. But as they all say all good things must come to end. Regardless, she was more determined to experience their intense love making all over again. 

She started off by leaving soft kisses all over Lexa's back with a smug smile on her face. Seeing the nail scratches on Lexa's back serving as proof of their incredible night of making sweet love to one another. Her movements were slow and sensual knowing it would only take her a matter of time to fully wake Lexa up. Ever the minx, she was planning to drag it out wanting to wake Lexa up to a lovely surprise that she knows Lexa would enjoy. A surprise that would be once again filled with hot passion of sex. Lexa's Hulk wouldn't know what hit her, she thought with a smirk on her face.

Just as she was about to move her hand in-between Lexa’s legs, she came to a halt. Instantly, she began to panic thinking she had done something to harm Lexa when she felt her start to shake. She leaned over Lexa to analyse her when she saw the beads of sweat already dripping from Lexa's forehead. The brunette before her was shaking even more in fear grasping onto the blanket tightly her knuckles turning white as she began to mumble words which were too hard to register. But the only thing Clarke got out of it was the word "mama" which Lexa kept repeating constantly. and she knew it must be another one of Lexa's nightmare that she has witnessed once before. Not sure how to handle the situation, the only thing she knew how to do was try to reassure Lexa. "Shh baby it's me. You're safe." She murmured comfortingly against Lexa's ear, brushing Lexa’s sweaty hair out of her face.

However, Lexa was too deep into her occurring nightmare. The nightmares were happening less frequently but from time to time she couldn't stop them from over taking her body. There was no way for her to know when they would happen. Startled from her sleep with sweat pouring down her body, she shot up from the bed pushing away Clarke's comfort. Hyperventilating ever slightly, she turned to Clarke, who to her was an unknown figure and swatted the hand Clarke was offering her. In that current moment, she believed she was back to the same dark place that her mind diverts back to on occasion. She has been accustomed to being alone and now feeling another person by her side was like a foreign object. She didn't know how to handle herself especially after being agitated from her nightmare that doesn’t seem to want to leave her be. 

"Baby it's me!" Clarke exclaimed slightly shocked by Lexa's behaviour but she didn't let it show. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to approach Lexa again but she couldn’t help herself. Her girlfriend looked so vulnerable with a couple of tears rolling down Lexa's cheeks. Cautiously, she approached Lexa who was on the other side of the bed not bothered by the fact they were both still completely naked. 

Lexa looked like a broken child. After swatting away Clarke's hand, she stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. Immediately, she crumbled to the floor bringing her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Ma." She cried barely above a whisper, nestling her head between her legs. She was so lost unsure of what to do with herself. Her mind was still back in the past as it usually takes some time to bring herself back to the present. 

Seeing such a sight brought tears to Clarke's eyes. After spending so much time together she still doesn't know what causes Lexa's nightmares. She thought after spending a night of making love together that Lexa would wake up feeling the exact same as she was but that wasn't the case. And it hurt seeing her Lexa look so scared and not able to do anything to help her. "Lex." She murmured the closer she got to her. When Lexa still didn't acknowledge her presence, she moved a couple of steps closer. Throwing caution to the wind, she sat beside Lexa and wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders pulling her close to her side. "Shh I got you baby." She mumbled, kissing the top of Lexa's head. 

Lexa tried to wriggle out of Clarke's grip but Clarke wouldn't let up. "Let me go!" She growled.

"No!" Clarke shouted, ensuring Lexa heard her voice loud and clear.

Suddenly, Lexa's eyes widened. Her emerald orbs immediately showed signs of hope once again. "Clarke?" She murmured, staring into the kind loving blue eyes that have become one of her favourites sights. 

"I’m here Lex." Clarke replied with a smile as a couple more tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Lexa glanced around at her surroundings and she straight away knew where she was. Her heart rate slowed down knowing she wasn't back in the same dreadful place that thinking about it always makes her feel uneasy. Once familiar with where she was, she turned back to acknowledge her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry Clarke." She sobbed, taking Clarke by surprise, wrapping her arms around her shoulders pulling her in for a tight embrace. Desperately, needing a familiar contact from the woman she loves very dearly who would provide all the comfort she required through the warm hug. 

"It’s okay baby. I got you. Shh." Clarke soothed Lexa, whispering more peaceful words in her ear. Lexa seemed more coherent with her sobs subsiding having come back from revealing a terrible nightmare that Clarke can only hope they can find a way to beat them. Tightly, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist rubbing comforting circles on her back. She was almost cradling Lexa like a baby to get her to calm down.

It took Lexa a while before she finally calmed down. She had tear stained cheeks but still looked gorgeous as ever. However, when she saw her beautiful blonde girlfriend by her side, straight away, she felt remorseful as she knew she must have hurt her girlfriend during her episode. Worryingly, she cupped Clarke's cheeks and softly used her thumbs to caress Clarke's cheeks wiping the fallen tears. "Did I hurt you?" She asked quietly like a child, afraid of the answer. It would destroy her to know she physically harmed her girlfriend when she promised she wouldn't bring any harm to Clarke but during her episodes she never fully understands what she's doing. 

"No baby." Clarke answered in a clear voice, leaning forwards so their foreheads were now touching. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck maintaining eye contact. "You didn't hurt me Lex." She reassured her girlfriend with a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'm so-"

Clarke kissed Lexa once again when she saw she was about to apologise yet again. "I love you baby. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally so don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." She smiled, pecking Lexa's lips one more time. It hurt emotionally when Lexa avoided her comfort but she knew Lexa wasn't in the right mind set when she made such decision. 

"I love you too Clarke." Lexa replied the corners of her lips turned into a small smile. She didn't see any physical damage on Clarke's body so she was glad that she didn't hurt her beautiful girlfriend. It would've destroyed her to know she was responsible for harming someone who means the world to her. 

"There's the smile I love." Clarke let out a small chuckle. She helped Lexa back to her feet as they both walked to the luxurious bed with fur blankets. They were both tremendously comfortable being naked in front of each other but still neither one made a comment on it.

\-------

Once they made it back to the bed, they went back to their previous sleeping position with Clarke as the big spoon. "This is beautiful." She smiled broadly, running her fingers across Lexa's tattoos. She was still in awe over how great they looked on Lexa. And the back story to the tattoos made them even more sexy. A smug smile found its way on her face when she saw the goosebumps spreading across Lexa's back with each touch. She leaned forward and kissed across Lexa's shoulders soothing the scratch marks she previously left in her wake with her fingers caressing the tattoo down Lexa's spine. 

"Mhmm." Lexa hummed in pleasure, enjoying her girlfriend's movements.

Before things could escalate, Clarke stopped what she was doing due to having something on her mind that she needed to get off her chest. The tattoos reminding her of what happened a few minutes ago. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation but she hoped Lexa would understand where she's coming from. They haven’t talked about what has been causing Lexa's nightmares but she was convinced it's related to her mother's death. From what she has seen, she knows it's something serious and she hoped she'll be able to help the brunette. "What happened to your mom?" She asked cautiously her head propped on hand while the other carried on stroking Lexa's tattoos.

Suddenly, there was silence tension in the room with Lexa's back still turned to Clarke. However, it didn't take for Lexa long to break the silence. 

"Can we talk about something else?" Lexa sighed, turning around and keeping the bed sheets close to her chest. Her heart rate picked up knowing why Clarke was asking her such a question. She knew the question was coming but she wasn't ready to reveal everything. Not yet. Her mom was part of her beautiful memories but also the cause of her nightmares that she can't seem to forget. After waking up from her nightmare, she was convinced reliving everything again would only end up destroying her mood. She has been known to lose her temper while she was in such a state so she doesn't want to risk it happening again. Truly, she couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her. When the time comes, she would tell Clarke the whole story. The trust is there between the two so that was not the issue. 

"We don't have to talk at all." Clarke replied with smirk on her face. Even though she hoped Lexa would be honest with her, she completely understood where she was coming from. The previous night was amazing; one of the best nights of her life and making sweet love to her wonderful girlfriend didn't sound so bad at all. She hoped they wouldn't be avoiding the topic for much longer. For now, she would give her all to pleasuring her gorgeous girl.

Lexa's face broke into a big smile at Clarke's words. Heartily, she was grateful that her girlfriend understood her entirely. Wanting to show Clarke how much she appreciates her, she leaned towards her tucking Clarke's hair behind her ear before taking her lips against her own. She kissed her softly instantly moaning into the kiss. 

The kiss was slow neither one wanting to rush anything. They had the whole day to themselves so there was no rush. Their lips moved as one in perfect harmony smiling every so often due to the feeling coursing through her bodies. Lexa used one of her hands to keep herself up right, placing it by Clarke's head, while the other she intertwined with Clarke's fingers. Their fingers moulded into one like a pair of gloves. In everything they do, they always seem to fit perfectly together. Just another evidence of how they are without a doubt the ideal match for each other in more ways than one. 

When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart their lips inches away from each other, breathing the same air. Clarke's mesmerising blue eyes gazed into Lexa's. They were shining with the purest of love for Lexa who was also staring back at her with just as much love. 

"I love you." They murmured at the same time giggling at their dorkiness. 

Lexa leaned over Clarke cutely brushing her nose against Clarke's making her giggle even louder. "I love you more." She smirked, kissing the tip of Clarke's nose who scrunched her nose up in return. She still can't believe she was finally expressing her feelings to Clarke without fear of getting rejected. After Costia it had been hard to ever let anyone in but with Clarke she has found it to be rather easy to just be herself that at times it scares her. Regardless, she couldn't think of anyone better to give a piece of herself to. To give her heart to. After all, her mom was still the only person to hold a piece of her heart and now Clarke. All the negatively Costia left behind was nonexistence. The only person in her both her mind and soul was her Clarke.

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Clarke replied with the goofiest smile on her face. 

"Did you really just quote Buzz Lightyear?" Lexa asked with a shake of the head.

Clarke nodded, her smile widening. The love she has for Lexa is greater than she could have ever imagined. There were no words to describe how she was feeling. From watching Toy Story too many times to count, Buzz lightyear's words were the best she could come up with but she also had other ideas to express herself. As they say actions speak louder than words, so she was buying herself some time before following through with her plans.

"Unbelievable." Lexa let out a small chuckle, leaning down to kiss Clarke. 

Clarke smiled into the kiss. It always made her giddy every time Lexa kisses her. Lightly, she tugged onto Lexa's bottom lip as she pulled away slowly only inches away from her favourite lips to kiss. Gently, she rolled the bartender onto her back and moved to place soft kisses all over the top of her chest.

"Fuck!" Lexa moaned when she remembered they were both entirely naked with Clarke's silky folds now pressed against her abs. Right away, she felt the heat rushing down between her own legs, feeling Mr. Banner pulsing for attention. The warmth already radiating from having Clarke on top of her made her moan silently trying to contain herself. She didn't want to seem too eager but boy was she ready to make love to her girlfriend all over again. 

"You okay there, baby?" Clarke smiled smugly, biting her lower lip. Purposefully, she began to grind slowly above Lexa ensuring she coated some of the wetness already dripping out of her onto Lexa. A sexy moan escaped her lips when her clit brushed hard against Lexa's defined six pack. 

"Don't stop beautiful." Lexa groaned, placing her hands onto Clarke's hips helping her to grind even harder against her. 

"I won't. You feel so damn good baby." Clarke moaned increasing her pace ever slightly. It felt incredible straddling Lexa. She was taking full control of the situation and she was loving every single second. Her excitement to show Lexa just how much she truly loved her was growing followed by more wetness coating her pussy. She was ready yet again to give all of herself to Lexa both physically and emotionally. Needing to feel more, she took Lexa's hands off her hips and placed them over her breasts, knowing how much Lexa loves her boobs.

Lexa got the hit as she began to squeeze and knead each boob. She would never get enough of how amazing they felt pressed against her palms. The blonde's boobs were one of her favourites and she was thrilled to be able to touch them again. She moved her hands towards the nipples, twisting them until they hardened just the way she liked them. Right away, she licked her lips at the sight. Her beautiful girlfriend was above her grinding against her with her head thrown back and boobs which looked ready to eat. Clarke wasn't even touching her where she needed her most but she was still feeling just as good. With how things were turning out, she was convinced it would only take her a short amount of time to get her shaft to its full hardened length. And watching her girlfriend get herself off above her was a complete turn on. Desperate for a little bit of relief, she pulled against Clarke's nipples letting her know what she craved for.

Clarke leaned forward ensuring her boobs were right in front of Lexa's face, mouth to be precise, giving her better access. "Holy fuck!" She cried out as soon as she felt Lexa's lips circle her nipple and sucking it hard. Without another thought, she increased her pace even more knowing how close she was to her first orgasm. With Lexa sucking and nipping at her nipples followed by the stimulation she was experiencing on her throbbing core due to Lexa's rock-hard abs, it left her with seconds before her release. As predicted seconds later, she screamed out Lexa's name with her head throwback in utter pleasure as she released her mouth-watering juices coating Lexa's abs with her wetness. That didn't stop her from grinding even harder brushing her clit over and over again against Lexa who was sucking her nipples and kneading her boobs to her hearts content. However, she had to stop when it began too much. Her clit over stimulated. She held her hand against Lexa's chest pulling her boobs away from the brunette who whined at being refused what she desperately wanted the most. 

"You're too good baby" Clarke breathed out beads of sweat already forming on her forehead. She swiped some of her wetness from Lexa's abs and held her fingers in front of Lexa who didn't waste any time to suck them clean.

Lexa hummed in approval with smirk on face as she sneakily flicked one of Clarke's nipples making her moan once again. 

"You're a jerk." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's lean chest.

"My bad." Lexa winked, tucking Clarke's hair behind her ear needing to admire how stunning her woman looked in her post orgasm bliss. And once again the view didn't disappoint. The glow Clarke radiated had her heart fluttering with butterflies. It looked like a true goddess was sat above her making her the luckiest woman on the planet. Her breath got caught in her throat as she took in the gorgeous soft features of Clarke's face, the swirls of colour from the sky reflected in the blonde's blue eyes. It was mesmerizing, it was alluring, it was hers, and she was completely captivated it that moment. 

"Lex?" Clarke waved her hand in front of Lexa. The way Lexa was staring at her, no one has ever looked at her like that. She felt slightly insecure but what she saw reflecting from the bright green eyes were nothing but love. And she hoped Lexa would always look at her like that forever.

Lexa snapped out of her trance with a wide grin on her face as she cupped Clarke's cheeks. "There's nothing more beautiful than you." She murmured her voice laced with nothing but love and honesty.

"I'm sure there are exquisite natural wonders of the world that are more beautiful than me." Clarke smiled warmly, the intensity of Lexa's stare making her tingle. 

"Nothing compares to you." Lexa replied once again her voice nothing but genuine and heartfelt.

Clarke's heart pounded out of her chest and her stomach dropping at the bold statement. Not confident with what words would come out of her mouth, she palmed Lexa's cheeks and pulled her in, kissing her with everything she had. Tongues entwined in the midst of quiet moans. After a few minutes, they were completely breathless. Eyes locked onto each other as their foreheads pressed together, their laboured breath filling the air between them. "You’re everything, baby. I love you so much." She gave Lexa a chaste final kiss on the lips, which she couldn't help herself but deepen it when her tongue connected with Lexa's. Gently, she sucked on her lover’s tongue nibbling slightly on Lexa's lower lip eliciting a throaty moan from her. 

"I love you too." Lexa smiled. Instinctively, her hands took refuge by Clarke's hips and without thinking, she moved Clarke lower until she felt the head of her shaft connect with Clarke's wet folds. Straight away, she stopped herself from taking things any further. 

Clarke walls fluttered at the contact desperate to grip onto something. Feeling the tip of Lexa's dick on her entrance made her wet all over again. "It’s okay Lex." She muttered breathlessly against Lexa's lips. She sat up straight taking the strong erection against her palm before slowly starting to jerk Lexa to her full length. From the looks of It, she knew Lexa was nearly there and she couldn't wait to feel her deep inside her. An idea popped into her head when she swiftly, turned around her pussy directly in front of Lexa's mouth with her own mouth right on Lexa's hardening length.

Lexa didn't waste any time as she went straight for Clarke's clit making her cry out in pleasure. She sucked hard on the engorged clit and rubbed random pattern making Clarke moan with each movement. Watching the way Clarke's clit throbbed and folds oozing with wetness got her own member down under pulsing for some attention. Her wish was granted when Clarke began to suck her hard and deep, straight away letting the tip hit the back of her throat each time. Clarke's moans and her own filled the room and worked to arouse both even more with the vibrations of their moans coursing through their sensitive organs. 

With each suck and flick Lexa did to Clarke's clit, Clarke sucked Lexa's dick harder than ever surprised with herself that she could already suck her balls deep. The gagging sounds from Clarke's lips turned Lexa on even more. She was loving the sweet tangy taste of Clarke's juices which encouraged her to suck harder to get more of the exquisite reward. A few minutes later, Clarke screamed out Lexa's name yet again panting as she came spilling her load directly into Lexa's waiting mouth. Lexa greedily lapped up each drop. She parted Clarke's folds giving herself better access to the sweet ambrosia. 

Clarke's whole body shuddered. While she came she managed to somehow carry on sucking Lexa's dick hard. She gagged a couple more times licking all the pre-cum of the tip and when she felt Lexa was getting close she pulled back gasping for breath slightly. Even with her body shuddering and trembling in an orgasmic state, she rose with one goal in mind. "I want your come in me." She stated with a mischievous smile on her face trying to hide her nerves. Her nerves pertaining to how her tight pussy would be to handle Lexa's long and wide length. 

"It'll be okay Clarke. Take your time. If you want to stop I won't be mad. You're in control baby." Lexa reassured Clarke with a little peck on the lips. The excitement to watch Clarke ride her dick made her shaft throb even more that it was starting to become painful. She had been so close to releasing her load down Clarke's throat but she knew holding out for Clarke's pussy would be so much better. 

Clarke nodded. She bit her lip hard as she tried to fit the head of Lexa's shaft into her. Just as she managed to fit it in, the head slipped out eliciting hearty giggles from both. She tried again this time loosening her pussy walls to accommodate the head into her tight slit. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed at the pressure being applied into her tiny hole. Gently, she managed to take the tip in. She stopped for a few seconds to let her get used to the feeling before carrying on. Once used to the size, she began to fall back down taking more of the hardened length deeper inside her. 

"AHHHH!" She screamed her eyes screwed shut with her finger nails digging deep into Lexa's chest. She was full of Lexa, having taken every inch of her feeling it pressed against the deep places buried within her. A different angel from what they did the previous night. Her g-stop under mind-blowing stimulation had her seeing stars already. 

"Oh fuck Clarke!" Lexa groaned placing her hands on Clarke's hips the stinging pain from the scratching turning her on even more. When she looked down and saw her whole length disappeared inside Clarke, her dick twitched which caused Clarke to squeeze her dick tightly. She had to use all her will power not to come at the movement. The experience of getting Clarke to ride her dick wasn't fulfilled just yet and she knew giving herself a couple more minutes it would only increase the amount of come that would explode out of her. 

"I feel so full baby!" Clarke moaned loudly. She lifted herself up feeling her pussy walls gripping onto Lexa's dick tightly refusing to let it go. However, she got through all the resistance as she went up until it was almost about to slip out, only the thick head inside her, and then falling back down until she reached deeper than ever. 

Instantly, Lexa's whole body shivered with the urge to thrust up to claim her in one stroke. 

It took Clarke a few tries before she got into a rhyme. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Clarke cried out. She was having the time of her life when she began to ride Lexa's dick with all her might. Her boobs bouncing up and down turning Lexa on to the extreme followed by her wet centre smacking against Lexa's hips echoed around the room. 

"Ride me baby!" Lexa commanded, containing herself so she wouldn't thrust into Clarke letting her girl do all the work. The more Clarke's big boobs bounced the closer she got to reaching her orgasm. 

Clarke began chanting Lexa's name like a mantra making her ride Lexa harder. She simply couldn't get enough. Her g-spot was being pounded constantly. The slapping of skin and loud moans echoing even louder through the entire room, Lexa's neighbours wouldn't know what hit them. Lexa was making her feel things that she never thought existed. 

After a few minutes of Clarke riding Lexa's dick, she finally came to a stop when she felt the head swell up and then hot come erupted, spewing its hot load into her tight pussy. With a strangled cry, she finally reached her peak. "OH FUCK LEX!" She screamed till her lungs burned out, experiencing her third orgasm of the morning. Her body went limp, spilling more of her ambrosia out of her pussy. She was experiencing a high like never before. Her pussy walls fluttering around Lexa, squeezing her dick as hard as possible. She fell over Lexa's chest a panting mess with more hot come exploding inside her mixed with her own wetness. It was yet again one of the best orgasms of her entire life after riding Lexa with all her might taking each inch every time deep inside her. The places Lexa's dick reached within her most people can only dream of.

Lexa couldn't contain herself anymore. Gently, she thrusted her hips upwards hitting Clarke's sweet spot who cried out in return clinging onto her for dear life. She began to thrust her hips repeatedly milking her dick for all its worth. With every pounding thrust, their mixed fluids pooled out on the base of her dick. The amount of come surprised her yet again as she spilled everything she had deep inside Clarke. She would never get tired of being able to explode inside Clarke without any barrier. It was a feeling which she would never take for granted. Something that she will always share with Clarke and Clarke alone. "Oh fuck baby you feel so good!" She moaned, bending her knees slightly to give herself more leverage to work with. At this rate, she was hitting deeper spots inside of Clarke. And before long, she managed to come again exploding into Clarke's womb her own body convulsing in pure delight and ecstasy.

\-------

A while later once they came down from their high, they were still panting and joined as one. Clarke was the first to speak. "That was incredible." She praised with a goofy smile on her face, lifting her head up and resting it against Lexa's chest as she caressed her cheeks. The feeling of Lexa's dick slowly losing its erection deep inside her got her feeling excited once again. She was sure after all the events that have occurred, she was bound to walk funny once she gets out of bed. Never having taken something so big inside her to now having taken it various times she knew her pussy would take a while to adjust to something so big. But she loved the feeling knowing it was her Lexa who was doing it to her. 

"Ditto honey." Lexa smirked, pecking Clarke's forehead. She turned to check her nightstand clock and saw it was almost 10:30am and they were still bed. Breakfast hadn't even crossed their minds once. Right on cue, both their tummies grumbled signalling it was time for food. 

"But we already ate." Clarke chuckled at her innuendo.

"I can eat you all day if I have too." Lexa replied naughtily, raising her eye brows suggestively as she moved one of her hands to pinch Clarke's nipples. 

"You've already had enough. Let's get some real food in you. Come on take me to the bathroom." Clarke instructed, pecking Lexa's lips.

"Yas ma'am." Lexa saluted Clarke, which earned her a slap to the chest.

Clarke shook her head with a smile as Lexa effortlessly lifted her off the bed. Their mixed juices trapped by Lexa's dick which was still buried deep inside her as she didn't want to part with Lexa. She shuddered when she felt some of their juices drip down her inner thighs. Evidence of their true loving making skills. The feeling of being so full felt wonderful. She loved it having Lexa stay inside her knowing it would also help to stretch out her pussy even more to make it easier whenever she takes her inside. 

When they made it into the bathroom they brushed their teeth as Clarke took her birth control pills before taking a shower. Surprisingly, they kept their hands to themselves. Clarke washed Lexa's hair and vice versa with chaste kisses here and there which they couldn't stop themselves from deepening quite a few. 

Once showered Lexa got dressed first in a muscle fit short sleeve denim button up and white pants before she headed down to her Range Rover. She went to grab more of their belongings which included the big portrait of her mom; the frame painting Madi made for her and an overnight bag which Clarke managed to sneak into her car without her knowledge. It seemed her girlfriend planned to stay over long in advance. It was definitely a surprise she didn't expect but one she loved thoroughly. When she made it back into her apartment, she found Clarke fully naked laid out on her bed. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" She groaned.

"Nothing was in my size. These are too big as you already know." Clarke winked, holding onto her boobs and pinched her nipples just for the fun of it knowing it would arouse Lexa.

"That's mean." Lexa pouted, handing over Clarke's bag. "Get changed I'm hungry." She added setting the frame on side of the bed. She grinned at how perfect it looked.

"Thank you for doing this. I know you didn't have to but it really does mean a lot to Madi." Clarke smiled pecking Lexa's lips. It warmed her heart seeing Lexa place the family portrait of the three of them on her nightstand.

"I meant what I said Clarke. You and Madi are the most important people to me. And this painting is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. You guys are my family now." Lexa replied earnestly wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist.

"I love you with all my heart Lexa. We would be honoured to be your family. You and Madi are all I could ever want." Clarke responded, giving Lexa a heartfelt kiss.

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Lexa replied, trying to do her best Buzz Lightyear voice.

"That's my line." Clarke chuckled playfully shoving Lexa's shoulder. 

"Sorry Princess." Lexa smirked, pulling Clarke's nude body closer to her. "I love you." She smiled kissing Clarke one more time, sneakily, she moved her hands lower to palm Clarke's butt cheeks.

"Lex!" Clarke exclaimed swatting away Lexa's hands.

"Couldn't help myself." Lexa feigned innocence.

"I bet you couldn't." Clarke shook her head with a smile. "Now go let me get changed." She added, shoving Lexa out of the bedroom.

"Hurry!" Lexa called out.

\------

A few minutes later, Clarke re-emerged from the bedroom in a sexy mini floral playsuit. Her cleavage looked on point as usual with her blonde locks down in waves to hide the love bite marks Lexa left on her body. She doesn't want to be asked too many questions once they make it back to her parents’ house. Her walk was already awkward and she can only imagine what her parents and best friend would think if she would’ve come home with love bites on her skin even though everyone already knew what the two got up to. 

As soon as she arrived into the living room, she found Lexa frozen staring at the big canvas she painted which she already hung on one of the walls of her living room. The wall was directly across from the entry way where it would always be seen as soon as anyone enters her house. She approached Lexa from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey baby what's wrong? Don't you like It?" She asked worriedly, kissing Lexa's shoulder. It took a while before Lexa replied but she was patient with her.

"I miss her." Lexa replied her voice laced with sadness as if she was about to cry.

"Aww baby. It's okay to miss her. Just know she will always be with you even though she's not here in person. You'll always have me so anytime you want to talk about her I'll always be here to listen." Clarke responded, hugging Lexa tightly.

"I know baby. Thank you." Lexa lifted Clarke's hands that were around her waist and kissed each knuckle. 

"And it looks perfect there." Clarke smiled, loving how the canvas already brightened up Lexa's place up a bit more. She hoped it was also making Lexa feel right at home with her mom now there with her to signify her spirit.

"It does, doesn't it?" Lexa rhetorically asked with a wide grin on her face, wiping the few tears which had fallen. She has the woman she loves by her side and the most important woman there guarding her home. Everything couldn't have fallen into place any better. All the love she could ever want has come together perfectly and she couldn't be more grateful if she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll keep you guys updated on Tumblr.
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy sorry for any mistakes :)

Chapter 39

As Clarke prepared breakfast, Lexa sat on one of stools with her heart eyes ever present. She was absolutely smitten. Ever since she pictured Clarke in her kitchen making her breakfast the real thing before her was so much better. She rested her chin in her hands and looked adorably at Clarke. The way Clarke moved around her kitchen was like it was her own home. She couldn't wait for the day they hopefully get to live together. It was a long way away but a girl can dream. Surviving wasn't all that she thought about anymore but now she was focused on living her life the way she deserved surrounded with the people who love her.

"You're doing it again." Clarke blushed when she saw the gaze of Lexa's stare. She wasn't sure how to react to the loving stare after not being accustomed to such love in her past relationships. Her Lexa was truly special and the look Lexa was sending her way was making her heart swell with even more love for her woman. There was no denying they were end game for each other.

"Doing what?" Lexa asked dumbly with a goofy smile on her face.

"Looking at me like that." Clarke answered shyly, her cheeks turning slightly more red. Her wish of getting Lexa to look at her like that forever seemed to be coming true. And she hoped it would remain the same. Even with the blush spread across her cheeks, her lips were still turned into a loving smile. Her own eyes sparkled with the same loving glare that would have anyone weak at the knees.

"I can't help it. It's the best view in the world and I love it so much. I love you, so much." Lexa replied earnestly with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Smooth baby. I love you too." Clarke beamed leaning over the counter and pecking Lexa's lips. Sparks ignited as their lips met. She was once again getting those tingling feelings every time Lexa melts her heart with such sweet compliments.

The one kiss wasn't enough for Lexa. Not able to resist any longer, she rose from her seat and walked over to Clarke's side. "Hey beautiful." She whispered against Clarke's ear brushing her hair over to one shoulder to give herself better access to her girlfriend’s beautiful features. Even the side view was just as stunning as the front view. At every angle, her girlfriend was simply breath-taking.

"Hey charmer." Clarke grinned, melting into Lexa's touch.

Lexa returned the grin even though Clarke couldn't see her. She smirked when she saw the faint mark, which she knew Clarke tried to cover up with makeup of their intense lovemaking but obviously failed. Trying her luck, she attached her lips to Clarke's exposed skin and kissed her gently. The goosebumps which quickly erupted from Clarke's skin brought a cheerful and proud smile to her face.

"Baby." Clarke moaned, closing her eyes at the touch completely forgetting about the breakfast she was preparing.

"You're just so beautiful Clarke. I can't get enough." Lexa replied with such honesty laced in her voice, kissing her way around Clarke's neck. She was entirely immersed in Clarke. Simply, she couldn't get enough.  After what transpired in the last 24 hours, she was still feeling the effects of how incredible it felt getting to know Clarke on a more intimate level. The urge to be close to Clarke in every passing minute was just too strong to overcome. Every fibre of her being was drawn to Clarke.

"Me too Lex." Clarke murmured breathlessly. She was enjoying a clingy Lexa. In her past relationships, she never used to be a fan of her lovers always touching her and trying to be intimate but with Lexa it felt so natural. The only thing left for her to do was to give in and let nature take its course and she doesn't even have to fake any of it. Her love for Lexa was shining brighter than ever.

Wanting more, she turned around in Lexa's arms with a huge smile on her face. She pressed her body flush against Lexa's, knowing how much it drove the bartender crazy as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Without a second thought, she kissed Lexa hard her tongue straight away granted entrance into Lexa's mouth.

"Fuck baby!" Lexa exclaimed. The intensity of the kiss caught her off balance slightly but she quickly recovered. She was only expecting a couple of kisses but with the way Clarke was kissing her, she knew it was bound to turn into something more. The corners of her lips turned into a smirk when she saw she had managed to convince Clarke to completely forget about breakfast. Effortlessly, she lifted Clarke off the floor by placing her hands under Clarke's legs before gently putting her down on the marble counter. Once satisfied Clarke looked comfortable, she nestled herself between Clarke's legs to deepen the kiss even more.

Tongues fought for dominance with loud moans resounding the kitchen. Just when things were bought to heat up, they were interrupted by the loud grumbling of their stomachs.

"For real!" Lexa whined with a pout.

"Later stud." Clarke giggled heartily, patting Lexa's chest. She pecked her lips one final time before getting down from the counter, resuming with the cooking.

Lexa walked back to her stool and carried on paying close attention to her gorgeous girlfriend.

"You could watch the TV you know." Clarke said with a small chuckle. She should've expected Lexa to just go back and watch her once again with the same loving stare. Slowly, she was learning to get accustomed to such love and so far, she was loving every single second of it.

"Nah I prefer this view instead." Lexa winked.

Clarke just shook her head and carried on making breakfast. She finished off with the pancakes first before starting with the Tofu scramble. As she walked around the kitchen for ingredients, every time she walked past Lexa she couldn't help herself as would reward Lexa with sweet pecks on the lips. The fact that not once Lexa took her eyes off her, she was still gazing at her like the world revolved around her, was making her fall head over heels in love with the brunette. She can only imagine what their future would entail if so early on into their relationship and they are both smitten with each other.

A few minutes later when Clarke finished making breakfast, they both sat down on the small dining table Lexa bought for herself. As usual, the meal didn't disappoint. Clarke was truly talented in more ways than one and her cooking skills were to die for. They both fed each other throughout along with a few pecks here and there. It included a couple of laughs and teasing from each other. All in all, it turned out to be a great start to the day.

With their stomachs satisfied, they walked hand in hand out of the apartment. They didn't have time to linger around and enjoy more of each other's company after Clarke received a text from Raven informing them about how much Madi was missing the two. It was a no brainer they would both want to go and include Madi in their day activities. In no time, they made it down to Lexa's car, who sweetly opened the door for Clarke.

Before getting to her seat, Clarke pressed Lexa against the car giving her a deep heartfelt kiss. "I love you." She murmured with a huge bright smile on her face, lips inches away from Lexa's.

"I love you too." Lexa replied with a spark and a smile brighter than life. The little pecks were amongst some of her favourite moments she shared with Clarke, which never fail to give her all those positive tingling feelings all the way down to her toes. All the incredible moments that they have experienced together have grown to be so much more than what she could have ever imagined. Her love for Clarke was truly special reserved for her only. She has never felt such a deep connection before that made all those little moments that extra special. And every time the three important words left her mouth, they came from a deep place in heart which she has only managed to tap into since being in a relationship with Clarke.

Clarke beamed as usual. The glow from her face mirrored back on Lexa's emerald orbs. She gave her one last peck on the lips before getting in the car. Once Lexa was also sat in her seat, she kissed her cheek sweetly.

Lexa grinned from ear to ear as she started the car. She didn't mind at all the kisses she was receiving from her woman.

What they didn't notice was the brunette figure creeping behind Lexa's building looking very suspicious.

\-------

When they arrived at the Griffin manor, Clarke couldn't resist spending a couple more minutes alone with Lexa. She surprised Lexa pulling her across the console by holding onto the collar of her shirt before giving her a passionate kiss filled with love and hunger. Instantly, they both completely forgot where they were and got lost into each other's lips loving the moment. They were both a moaning mess absorbed in each other. Sneakily, Clarke managed to crawl onto Lexa's lap and deepened the kiss that much more.

"I think we-" Lexa pulled apart for a mire second before Clarke stopped her mid-sentence. She didn't complain and just allowed herself to enjoy her stunning goddess of a girlfriend. Her hands moved onto Clarke's bare thighs and tantalising slowly, she began to caress her thighs. At her touch Clarke moaned loudly which she drowned out by kissing her harder than ever. However, their moment was short lived when someone tapped on the tinted windows and soon followed by the sound of none other than Jake. "Shit!" Lexa exclaimed frantically, pulling away from Clarke so quickly they bumped head.

"Lex!" Clarke groaned, slapping Lexa's lean chest with a cute pout on her lips.

"Sorry babe." Lexa kissed away Clarke's pout and softly rubbed Clarke's head to prevent a bump from forming.

At the gesture, it completely melted Clarke's heart. The sweetness Lexa showed at being more concerned about her wellbeing than her own, played right at her heart strings. Her heart swelled proudly knowing Lexa was her one. There was no way in hell she would let her go easily. Without a second thought, she kissed Lexa hard expressing all her love into the short kiss. "I love you so much Lex." She murmured earnestly, pecking Lexa's lips one more time and followed it with a kiss to the corner of Lexa's forehead where they bumped head. "All better." She grinned broadly.

"You too beautiful." Lexa returned the gesture, kissing Clarke's temple.

"Get it Lex!" Raven shouted, banging on the window with a clear smirk on her face trying to wind Jake up.

"Shut up!" Jake playfully slapped the back of Raven's head for her child like her behaviour. He can only imagine what his only daughter was getting up to with Lexa having heard Lexa's car pull up 10 minutes ago and they still hadn't arrived in the house. Hence why he decided to take it upon himself to see what was taking the lovebirds so long.

"Let's rescue Rae." Clarke chuckled quickly fixing her hair before opening the door to get out. Her lips were slightly swollen after the intense kisses she shared with Lexa but she didn't mind. She was prepared for all the teasing she would receive from both her best friends and parents.

"Let's do this Lex." Lexa muttered under her breath as she gave herself a final look making sure she looked presentable in front of Clarke’s parents. She grabbed the gift bag from the back, which she bought for Madi along the way.

"Finally! You can breathe now old man." Raven winked at the older man. Straight after, she ran back to the house knowing Jake would retaliate for her comment.

"That girl I tell you." Jake shook his head with a clear smile on his face. The banter between himself and Raven was pure class. They were buddies for sure who knew how to annoy each other but that was all part of strengthening their relationship. "And you two, what have you got to say for yourselves?" He asked with a pointed look, crossing his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating.

"Erm...Clarke...was..." Lexa stuttered as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend's father. The tension in her body soon left when she felt Clarke holding onto her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. When she looked down at her beauty, her confidence returned and she wasn't nervous anymore. "You know how it goes Jake. I was just giving my girl what she wanted. Ain't that right babe?" She smiled smugly.

"Indeed baby." Clarke grinned, getting on her tip toes and kissing Lexa's cheek.

"Aw man I thought I had you then Lexa. Don't worry I'll get you next time. Treat my baby girl right and we won't have a problem." Jake replied seriously.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lexa eyed Clarke with her big heart eyes. She lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Clarke's hands, keeping eye contact with her girl at all times.

"Aww you're so sweet baby." Clarke cooed, cupping Lexa's cheeks with her other hand.

"Gross!" Jake fake gagged but he had a proud smile on his face. It was clear as day the love the two have for each other. He truly couldn't wait for the day Lexa officially becomes his daughter-in-law. In his eyes Lexa was a pure soul and a perfect match for his daughter. He didn't mind that his comment fell on deaf ears as the couple before him only had eyes for each other.

Once Clarke and Lexa broke eye contact to acknowledge Jake, they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Come here my little girl. I missed you." Jake smiled with his arms wide open.

"I'm not little anymore and I wasn’t even gone that long." Clarke pouted but didn't hesitate to fall into her father's loving arms.

"You'll always be my little girl sweetie. Always." Jake kissed the top of Clarke's head. "Bring it in Lexa." He instructed.

Lexa face broke into a beaming smile leaning into the embrace. Once the trio broke apart Clarke linked arms with Lexa as they headed up the pathway to the house. She needed a little bit of steadying as she was still feeling the effects of their lovemaking sessions. The amounts of rounds they went through were far too many to count. As soon as they made it to the door step, Madi came running out with a big smile on her face.

"Lexa!" Madi shouted, running straight to her best friend.

Lexa grinned at the little girl. She released Clarke's hand and placed the gift bag on the floor. "My buddy!" She chuckled lifting the little blonde and spinning her around eliciting hearty giggles from the girl.

"Yay!" Madi squealed in pure glee, spreading her arms out wide and letting the cool breeze hit her face.

"I'm chopped liver I guess." Clarke murmured releasing a small chuckle.

"I guess so." Abby replied leaning in for a hug.

"They are both cute so all is forgiven." Clarke grinned, greeting her mom with a kiss to the cheek before turning to face Octavia.

"You alright there Clarkey?" Octavia teased raising her eyebrows suggestively having seen the way Clarke walked.

Clarke cleared her throat before answering. "I'm fine." She replied an instant blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hot damn! Lexa smashed her!" Raven blurted out and chuckled when Clarke's cheeks turned the brightest shade of red possible.

"It’s alright Clarkey here you can cool down." Octavia winked, handing Clarke a glass of water.

"Ugh!" Clarke hide her face between her hands. If her best friend only new how true her statement was. Lexa’s Hulk got to smash indeed.

Thankfully, Jake was at a distance so he wasn’t subjected to either Octavia's nor Raven's comments regarding his innocent daughter and neither did Lexa heard what was said. Abby opted to ignore the banter she knew Clarke usually had with her best friends. She hardly understood half of it anyway.

"What happened?" Lexa asked with an adorable frown.

"You!" Both Raven and Octavia replied in unison, giggling in the process as they fist bumped each other.

"Don't mind them." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. "Come here my little baby." She smiled broadly opening her arms out wide.

"Mommy!" Madi excitedly wrapped her little arms around Clarke’s neck. Having been acquainted with Lexa, she missed her mommy just as much. It always felt different every time her mommy goes away even if it was for less than one day. The close bond between the mother and daughter duo was simply unbreakable.

"Aww my baby." Clarke cooed showering Madi's face with kisses eliciting adorable giggles from her little one. It never fails to melt her heart at the sound of her happy squeals. Once she finished with the kisses she walked with her daughter towards the living room.

"And this is for you, young lady." Lexa smiled hanging Madi the wrapped gift.

"It's not my birthday though." Madi replied with a confused facial expression. It was only Lexa’s birthday a day prior so her little brain was confused as to why she was getting gifts from Lexa when it clearly wasn’t her own birthday yet.

"We know sweetie. You can open it." Clarke kissed Madi's cheeks, clearing up her confusion.

"Ok." Madi responded, showing her toothy grin. She loved gifts and knowing it came from Lexa, she knew she was bound to love it. Straight away, when she managed to open the gift, she squealed loudly throwing herself into Lexa’s arms. "I love it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

On her way to the Griffin's house, Lexa had stopped by the one of the stores for some mints that was when she saw the new Supergirl toy being advertised, she knew she had to get it for Madi. It was one of the latest releases where within the toy cool round chocolate coins and jelly sweets would be released every time you pressed the symbol on the chest of Supergirl’s body. The sweets were amongst all the favourite things Madi loved most, so she knew it would be a hit with the little girl.

"Thank you so much Lexa! You're the bestest of friends. I love you." Madi rewarded Lexa with big wet kisses to both cheeks. "Mommy look what Lexa got me!" She turned to Clarke with wide bright eyes. The Supergirl toy on its own was a hit and the fact that the delicious goodies came along with it was the cherry on top for Madi. Another toy to add to her growing collection. She was completely in awe as she analysed the toy with enthusiasm talking fast about all the things she loved about it. "Wow! Super cool!" Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when one of the chocolates coins came out followed by a Goldbear jelly baby. "For you Lexa." She smiled feeding Lexa the first treats.

"Thank you." Lexa opened her mouth and accepted the yummy goodies.

Madi shared the next treats with her mommy before sharing the rest with everyone else muttering words of excitement about how cool Supergirl really was.

"That was very sweet of you baby. Making my little girl happy makes me happy. You'll get your reward later." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips.

"When I got that for her I didn't expect anything in return Clarke. She's one of my people now Clarke and I look after those I love. I knew she'd love it so I couldn't resist." Lexa replied honestly with the corners of her lips turned into a smile.

"You really are the best girlfriend a woman can ask for. I love you baby." Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and gave her a short passionate kiss.

"Love you too." Lexa beamed, managing to receive another kiss from her woman.

"They are so gross!" Raven muttered under her breath but load enough for both Lexa and Clarke to hear her.

Clarke sneakily gave Raven the middle finger in case Madi saw her do it. "Jealously is a disease Rae." She smirked sending a wink Raven's way.

"Whatever!" Raven huffed but she couldn't stop the smile from forming across her face.

\------

The little formed family played fun games together including everyone else in them. They all chatted with one another. The conversation flowed and not once did Jake nor Clarke's best friends miss the opportunity to tease the couple. Every time Clarke and Lexa would whisper sweet nothings to each, it was the perfect opportunity to pick on them but they didn't mind. Madi had no clue what was going on but she just went along with whatever was said. She was just like her Grammy Abby who didn't know what was happening half the time.

When it got to mid-afternoon, there was a knock at the door.

Clarke went to open the door as she already knew who it was.

"Hey." Ontari smiled.

"Hey, come in." Clarke replied with a polite smile. Once she let Ontari in, she closed the door. It was slightly awkward having both her ex and her current girlfriend in the same house but she knew she would have to get used to it seeing as though Ontari was Madi's mother after all. "Madi look who's here." She said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Mama." Madi turned away from Lexa to acknowledge her mom.

"Hey Lexa." Ontari said with a nod, not to make things awkward. As much as she hated Lexa for taking Clarke from her, she was still trying to be civil.

"Ontari." Lexa returned the nod, having expected her visit.

Quickly, Ontari’s attention turned to her daughter. She couldn’t put a show of being civil to Lexa for very long. She was still bitter about losing Clarke to her. "No hug for mama." She pouted with her arms out wide.

Madi ran over to Ontari and hugged her tightly. She has seen how much her mom has been trying to be a good mother and now that she has also officially moved back to Washington she has been seeing quite a lot of her. They have spent a lot of time together bonding but if you asked Madi who she loves more she would still hands down go for Clarke. She pulled back from the hug with a small smile on her face. “Hey mama.” She kissed Ontari’s cheeks.

"Hey sweetheart. For you." Ontari grinned, giving Madi a gift bag.

It didn't faze Madi with the gift as recently, she has been accustomed to her mama buying her gifts every time they saw each other. She took the bag and looked inside and her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Ontari asked worriedly. The reaction she received from her daughter was one she didn't expect. She was thoroughly convinced her little girl would love the gift she bought for her but it seems she thought wrong. "You don't like it? Don't worry I'll get it changed for you. Only the best for my daughter." She added cheerily trying to not spoil her little girl’s mood.

"Madi?" Clarke called out to get her attention when she saw her faze out.

Quietly, Madi walked over to her mommy with a sad look unsure of how to react. She tapped Clarke's leg to get her to drop down to her level. "It’s the same toy Lexa gave me." She whispered softly. "Mama will be sad." She added with a pout.

"Oh!" Clarke's mouth curved into an o shape totally understanding her little girl's change in mood.

"Clarke? Doesn't she like It?" Ontari asked again.

"It's not that Ontari. Erm. Lexa already bought her one." Clarke blurted out. She knew she couldn't hide it from Ontari any longer than she needed to.

“One point to Lexa.” Raven mumbled with a smug smile on her face. She shrugged her shoulders when she received a death stare from Ontari who was clearly not impressed by the revelation.

"Awkward." Jake muttered under his breath, enjoying the scene unfold. He knew Ontari wouldn't be happy that Lexa managed to buy the gift before her. It was only a gift but he knew with Ontari, she was capable of taking things out of proportion.

"Oh right." Ontari clenched her teeth together to contain her emotions, ignoring Raven and Jake who she knew were not her favourite people.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were going to get her the same thing." Lexa apologised, standing next to Clarke. Instantly Clarke leaned into her side and Lexa couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders, pulling her closer to her side.

"It’s alright. Madi can keep both if she wants." Ontari replied with a fake smile. She was seething inside. It should be me with my arms around Clarke, she thought clenching her fists together to calm herself down. She tightened her grip when she saw the love bite on Clarke’s neck. Not able to handle anymore, she turned away from her ex fiancée.

"I want to keep Lexa's gift mama. We can give this one to the less _for-nan_." Madi responded, struggling with the word 'fortunate'. She has been a couple of times with Lexa to help with the homeless people and the smiles have been etched in her memories and she was convinced there are other children like herself who would love a Supergirl toy. If she could make another child happy with sharing her gifts, then she was one hundred percent on board.

"Aww baby that's a great idea." Clarke praised, kissing the top of her head.

“The young kids would love that Madi.” Lexa ruffled the little blonde’s hair receiving a big toothy grin in return.

"Yeah." Ontari murmured barely above a whisper trying to hide her dislike of the idea. She would've preferred if her daughter kept her gift rather than gave it away. "I'll get going. You guys have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Something came up." She lied, kissing Madi's cheeks before walking out without turning back. It was all getting too much for her to handle when Clarke and Lexa were being all lovey dovey in front of her. What was worse was they don’t even realise they are doing it.

"Seriously." Clarke said annoyingly. She knew Ontari had come over to take Madi out for a little while and now she just changed her mind over a damn toy. Unbelievable, she thought with a shake of the head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Madi asked, knowing her mama was probably sad for picking Lexa's gift over her own.

"Never baby." Clarke comforted her little girl. "How about we watch a movie. Anything you want." She smiled gesturing to Madi to look at the showcase with all the movies placed in corner of the living room.

"Storks!" Madi grinned running over to pull out her recent favourite film.

"I love that one." Lexa winked at Madi, touching the tip of her nose, which made the little girl scrunch her face up adorably. 

"Me too Lexa." Madi gave Lexa a high five.

The trio went back to the sofa and got comfortable. Madi sat on Lexa's lap with Clarke by Lexa's side. Clarke played with Madi's hair while they watched the film not missing a chance to peck Lexa's and Madi's cheeks when they would be their adorable selves at every little thing the blue-eyed baby on the screen would do. Lexa was like a child reminiscing her younger years when she would watch animated movies with her mom. They ordered takeout for everyone which included pizzas and chicken wings. When the film ended Madi was sound asleep against Lexa's chest, her little arms already wrapped around Lexa's neck.

"How cute." Octavia commented. She snapped a picture of the trio at how perfect the little family appeared to be. Clarke was looking at Lexa adorably admiring how amazing she always seemed to be whenever she holds onto Madi. After sending the photo to Clarke, she winked at her best friend across the room noticing the approval look on her face.

"Thank you." Clarke mouthed. She kissed Lexa's cheek and allowed her to take Madi back to her room for her nap.

Clarke followed the two but came to a stop when her phone buzzed. She retrieved it out of her pocket and saw it was a text message from her Manager. "What does she want now." She huffed as she opened the message. She knitted her eyebrows together noticing it was a link rather than a normal message. Immediately, her eyes widened as she looked down at the screen. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. Right on cue Lexa came out of the bedroom.

"What is it Clarke?" Lexa asked worriedly. From the look on Clarke's face, she knew it couldn't be anything good. 

"They know?" Clarke replied barely above a whisper. It was like she had something caught in her throat restricting her from speaking out loud. Her mind was swirling with so many thoughts, she didn't know where to begin.

"Who?" Lexa asked yet again taking a step closer to Clarke. She palmed her cheeks and gently caressed them to ease any tension in her girl's body.

Clarke didn't respond, instead she showed Lexa the photos which clearly exposed both kissing each other. It was an intimate moment that shouldn't have been blazed on the website for everyone to see. She can only hope Lexa's reaction would be a positive one or else the honeymoon phase of their relationship would have faded so fast before it even began. Another beep went off signalling another incoming text. The following text read:

 **Indra** : Is it true? Are you dating this woman? Do I need to do damage control? Text me back ASAP. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas ;)
> 
> MORE COMMENTS/KUDOS FASTER UPDATES :)
> 
> For update or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back?!
> 
> To all those who are still interested in this story this one is for you. Also dedicated to by bud @Alexkomtrikru who helped me to find my motivation/inspiration again :D

Chapter 40

Lexa took Clarke's phone and read over the article. Scanning each individual picture of Clarke and herself. The photos looked very revealing and there was no way of denying that it wasn't them. They were both lip locked kissing each other plainly on the mouth and if you looked closely enough you could tell they had tongues down each other's throats. And from the gleeful expressions on their faces, it only made the pictures more reliable. Anyone who came across the article could tell Clarke and Lexa were in a relationship. 

Lexa expected their relationship to be found out by the media but she didn't predict it would be so soon. Their relationship was still at the beginning phase and now she was forced to face the media when she wasn't even prepared. She hadn't planned for this and the fact it all exploded in front of her face when she least expected, it was a hard thing to swallow. 

The article itself clearly wasn't in favour of her relationship with Clarke as the media were already portraying her as Clarke's rebound. Some old photos of when Clarke used to date Ontari were beside the new ones comparing the two relationships. It hurt exponentially seeing such a sight but she kept her cool. She gritted her teeth together trying to ignore the horrific words they chose to describe who she was as a person when they hardly knew her. They even went so far as labelling her as a "gold digger" for going after a rich model whose career was thriving. In addition, they also called her girlfriend a “dumb blonde” which she completely disagreed with.

There was tension in the silence hallway which was killing Clarke and from Lexa's facial expression she couldn't read what was on her mind. "Lex please say something." She murmured her eyes already welling up with tears. Trying to find a way to get Lexa's attention, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's wrist. Feeling the warm skin against her palms made her feel connected to the brunette. Gently, she caressed Lexa's soft skin to gauge a reaction but nothing came. 

The minute she saw and read the article, she knew it would hurt Lexa just as much as it was hurting herself. It was never easy for her being a model. There have been a lot of stories in the past written about her and all the previous partners she has had. Not all have been true but with the media anything was possible. They would run stories about her life without her consent and there was only so much she could do. Still, she learnt to deal with it in her own way but it being new to Lexa, who wasn’t a public figure, she couldn't imagine what the bartender must be going through. She needed Lexa’s help to figure out her thoughts about their current situation as they were in it together after all. "Please Lex." She pleaded, caressing Lexa's soft skin with her thumb. 

Lexa couldn't register Clarke's words. She was still reeling over the article; analysing each word and all the photos. Soon after, it all became too much to handle. Without a second thought, she glanced away from the phone. "I have to go." She placed the phone back on top of Clarke's hand. 

"Please don't go Lex. We can talk it out. I'll deny everything. Please speak to me. Let me know what's on your mind. Talk to me baby. Please." Clarke cried, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist to prevent her from walking away. 

"I don't know Clarke. I just need some fresh air. Bye." Lexa replied simply. She softly cupped Clarke's cheeks and kissed her temple before gently removing her arms from her body. Her emotions were all over the place. She knew it would be best to leave instead of staying where there was a high risk she would end up say something she would later regret it. Going for cruise in her car was one way she knew would help to sort all her feelings out before talking things out to Clarke with a clear head.

"I love you." Clarke sobbed slowly removing herself from Lexa. In the short amount of time she has known Lexa she knew giving her space was the right thing to do. She didn't even let the fact that Lexa didn't return her affection faze her. Deep down inside she was aware of Lexa's love for her. And she was prepared to give her all the time she needed to gather her thoughts and she hoped Lexa would return to her as soon as possible. Not knowing what else to do, crouched down with her back against the wall and knees pulled up to her chest. Her phone beeped constantly but she simply ignored all the incoming calls and texts. Instead, she carried on sobbing till there were no tears left.

Lexa walked away without turning back to acknowledge a broken Clarke. Neither one knew how they ended up in such a predicament. They thought they were both careful keeping their public display of affection to a minimum but they thought wrong. And everything seemed to be crumbling down around them. Will they find a way out of their situation? What will they do? And the most important question of all was, will Lexa be able to handle the pressure and scrutiny that comes being Clarke’s girlfriend in the public eye where the whole world is watching? The only people with the answers were the two of them but Lexa was not ready to answer the questions just yet. She needed to leave and she hoped she would find the answers she was looking for.

On her way out, Clarke's friends and family tried to stop her asking her what happened as they could tell from her facial expression she was deeply troubled. But Lexa didn't acknowledge them. She simply grabbed her car keys and left the Griffin manor without uttering a single word. There were so many things spinning around in her head. She was focused on clearing her mind first and foremost; in no shape to think straight. The quicker she leaves the better it would be for everyone involved.

"Lexa wait!" Jake called out but received no answer.

Lexa got into her car and drove off without a destination in sight. She didn't get far before her emotions came crumbling down on her. "Fuck!" She shouted hitting the steering wheel repeatedly until her palms turned red. The beeping noise she was creating fell on deaf ears even the other cars began honking at her but she ignored them all. She was an emotional wreck not sure what to do regarding her relationship with Clarke. So far, it had been incredible when it was just the two of them amongst their closest friends and family who knew about their relationship. But now that the whole world knows it was an uncharted territory for her. 

After releasing her frustration on her poor car, she carried on driving with a variety of different scenarios playing inside her head. She was so lost in her thoughts she never saw the incoming car at the approaching junction with its headlights on full beam shining directly towards her. However, her quick reflexes enabled her to put her foot down on the breaks right on time before a major accident occurred. The driver in the other car honked their car constantly for a few seconds out of annoyance as Lexa's reckless driving could have gotten someone injured or worse. Knowing she was in the wrong, Lexa rolled down her window and apologised. 

"Don't fucking apologise! Look at where you're going next time idiot." The male driver mumbled a response clearly not happy with Lexa and still shaken up after the incident. 

"I already said sorry asshole!" Lexa spat back with a shake of the head clearly annoyed. It was understandable for the driver to have reacted in such a way but his words were totally uncalled for. And after the last hour she has had, she was in no mood to accept such behaviour even though she was at fault. 

"Unbelievable!" The man muttered under his breath with a look of disgust on his face. He was just about to resume with his driving when he heard a banging noise on his car window. "The fuck!" He exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows taken by surprise that Lexa approached his car with such aggressive behaviour. From the facial expression that was on Lexa's face he could tell Lexa looked pissed.

Lexa didn't like the look the man sent her way and when she heard him muttering something under his breath, she stormed out of her car. "What the fuck did you say?!" She growled, her temper rising. Through all the times she has lived in the streets she has never liked it when people would degrade her or talk behind her back. And in this current moment she also had the words of the article still playing in her head which only fuelled her anger even more. She had tried to keep her cool but enough was enough. There was only so much she could contain before she allowed herself to explode. 

"Easy now." The man tried to calm Lexa down but to no avail.

"You got something to say. How about you say it to my face huh." Lexa replied with a warning glare. 

"I don't want any trouble." The driver murmured, slightly scared by Lexa's behaviour.

Before Lexa lost her temper even further, she felt someone pulling the bottom of her shirt. "Eh?" She knitted her eyebrows, looking down at the said person. Instantly, all the anger she had melted away. Her stoic and angry facial expression replaced by a much softer one. The big sweet pure hazel eyes of a 6-year-old gazed directly into her soul. She knew lashing out in front of such a young child wouldn’t be the right thing to do. "I'm sorry." She apologised sincerely at the driver before turning and giving her full attention to the little brunette with a bob cut hair style. "Hey there little one." She smiled softly, crouching down to her level.

"You were very mean to the man." The little girl replied crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Erm." Lexa nervously scratched the back of her neck. As she looked at the little girl more closely, she remembered seeing her from somewhere but couldn’t quite pinpoint where from. She didn't get any time to ask the little girl's name who spoke up once more. 

"You did a good thing saying sorry. My mommy always says when I'm in the wrong to apologise." The young brunette said sounding a lot like a little grown up.

"Your mom is correct. I'm sorry you had to see that. It won't happen again. Pinky promise." Lexa held her little finger out which she was glad the little girl accepted. "Are you here by yourself?" She asked, glancing around but not finding the little girl's mom anywhere. 

"My mom is inside with my little sister." The girl answered pointing in the direction of the restaurant where they were ordering some take away.

"Come on, I'll take you back." Lexa smiled, holding her hand out for the girl to take. They walked together towards the take away and as soon they were at the door step, the little girl's mom ran in their direction. 

"Raelyn!" The mother exclaimed hugging her little girl tightly. 

Lexa released the little girl's hand and gave the mother and daughter some privacy. Straight away, she recognised it was indeed the trio she met back at the carnival. Once the mother finished scolding her daughter for running away, Lexa made her presence known. "Hey Alex." She held her hand out for a handshake. 

The mother turned around with wide eyes straight away recognising who it was. "Lexa?" She replied wanting to make sure it was indeed the same brunette she saw with her idol Clarke Griffin.

"Are you the funny Lexa?" Raelyn asked with a big smile on her face remembering how Lexa made both herself and her little sister laugh in pure glee. 

"Yeah. You've got an amazing little girl. She saved my ass out there." Lexa responded honestly, whispering the word 'ass' in case Raelyn heard. "I'm glad you think I'm funny." She added with small chuckle pinching Raelyn's cheeks.

"Thank you. I was worried when I looked and didn't see where she went. Are Clarke and Madi with you?" Alex asked looking around and only finding Lexa by herself. 

"No. Not today." Lexa replied not giving much away. The mention of Clarke reminded her of the sole reason why she was there and how she almost got into an accident. 

"Everything okay." Alex asked noticing the change in Lexa's mood. 

"Yeah. I'm good. Come on I could use some company. You want some pretzels little one?" Lexa asked, changing the topic knowing the older woman could sense she looked troubled.

"Yeah! They are my favourite! Mommy, can I?" Raelyn fisted her hands together with an adorable pout hoping to persuade her mom.

"Sure. How can I say no to that cute little face." Alex gave in ruffling her little girl's hair.

"And my little sister loves bananas." Raelyn added not wanting to leave her younger sister out. She was aware that her sister was still too young to eat pretzels but mashed up bananas would be okay for her to munch on seeing as though she still had no teeth yet.

"Of course. Anything for such sweet girls." Lexa beamed following the young brunette to where they were sat waiting for their order. When they arrived at their table, she immediately got pulled towards the baby, Emori Rose. "Hey there cutie." She cooed caressing the little girl's chubby cheeks. The big tooth less grin she received in return brought a huge smile on her face. All her worries forgotten for the moment. 

"Looks like she remembers you too." Alex giggled taking her seat next to her older daughter. 

"Lexa do that racoon face again. She loved that so, so, so much." Raelyn piped up excitedly, leaning over her little sisters pushchair to get a better look at her reaction again. 

Lexa made two circles using her hands and placed them over her eyes before sticking her tongue out eliciting hearty giggles from both girls. The loud squeals from Emori brightened up her mood even more. A waiter interrupted their little reunion as she came over and took their order which Lexa quickly paid for before Alex pulled out her wallet. "It's the least I can do." She gave Alex a sweet smile before turning her attention back to the adorable baby. 

The more time she spent with the baby the more her mind kept diverting back to Clarke and how amazing it would be to have Clarke carry her child. The media may have said some harsh and unkind words about herself and their relationship but her love for Clarke was unquestionable. Instantly, she thought back to their last conversation and how she didn't even reply with an ‘I love you’. 

"Idiot." She muttered under her breath the smile on her face removed for a mire second before it returned when Emori Rose made a farting nose with her lips. "Good job." She gave the baby a high five.

"Are sure you're okay?" Alex asked having noticed the tiny moment of when Lexa spaced out.

"Yeah." Lexa replied not comfortable with talking about her personal issues with someone who was one of Clarke's fans. The situation she has found herself in could've all been because a fan saw them and managed to capture their intimate moment on camera. She was still not ready to share her life with the rest of the world no matter who they were. There will come a day when she would be ready but she wasn't there yet. And she doesn't know when she would be. She can only hope to figure it out sooner rather than later. 

"Whatever it is, I hope you'll can figure it out. Clarke is an awesome role model and woman. Don't let anyone else influence what you two have. I am one of her biggest fans and it's safe to say you make her extremely happy. Happier than she has ever been. I may sound like a stalker but I do follow all her social media accounts and from her recent posts you can tell how happy she is. She doesn't even have to mention who the special person in her life is to know that there is someone and from what I have seen I can bet my money that person is you." Alex said sincerely. Being one of Clarke's biggest fans it didn't take long for to get wind of any news relating to the model. 

"I guess you know." Lexa sighed.

"It doesn't take a genius to see you two are in love Lexa. I saw it back at the carnival and I still see it now. Communication is key to you two figuring out what you're going to do." Alex replied placing a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder. She wasn't too sure whether getting involved in her role model's life was a good idea but she could tell Lexa needed some guidance. The media had a lot to say about Lexa which in fact she could sense was all nonsense. 

"Thank you." Lexa smiled. 

"Aba-aba-aba." Emori began to babble, wanting attention from Lexa who she has already grown so fond of in a short amount of time. 

"Okay Skai Prisa." Lexa grinned, picking Emori up wanting to cuddle with the baby. 

"That's what mommy calls her!" Raelyn exclaimed with a big toothy grin.

"It suits her. Ain't that right Skai Prisa." Lexa pinched Emori's cheeks making the little girl clap her hands together excitedly. She began tickling the little one’s belly eliciting more hearty giggles from the baby. Emori was so affectionate which only made Lexa smile so big her cheeks began to hurt. Not wanting to make Raelyn feel left out she alternated between tickling the two girls who appeared to be having the time of their lives. Being around kids made her forgotten all about her responsibilities and enjoy the time she has with the sweet kids and their kind mother.

Soon after, their food arrived and they all ate peacefully. Everyone at the table cooing at the adorable little baby girl who was thoroughly enjoying all the attention she was getting. Once they all finished with their dinner, Lexa bid her goodbyes. It was hard handing Emori back to Alex and it only became harder when Emori refused to let her go having gotten a solid grip on her pointy finger and refusing to let go. "I have to go now Skai Prisa. Your mommy and sister will take care of you." She kissed the top of the baby's head.

Right on cue, Emori began to wail. 

"Shit!" Lexa muttered with wide eyes. "Don't cry little one." She cooed swinging her side to side in her arms hoping it would calm the baby down. When that didn't seem to work she turned to Alex and Raelyn for help. She furrowed her eyebrows when Raelyn started giggling.

"Haha Lexa. Don't worry mommy can stop her from crying." Raelyn said as she softly caressed her little sister's arms trying her best to help Lexa. 

"I'll see you soon Emori Rose." Lexa whispered, kissing the baby's temple one final time before handing her over to Alex with difficulty.

"Take care Lexa. Don't worry about her she can be very clingy when she wants to be so don't take it personally." Alex smiled and gave Lexa a hug. 

"You too. Be good Raelyn Elizabeth." Lexa grinned, squeezing both the girls’ cheeks and finished with a quick ruffle of her little brunette’s locks. 

"I will Lexa. Bye. Tell Madi I said hi." Raelyn replied with a beaming smile as she leaned towards Lexa and hugged her legs.

"Sure." Lexa gave the trio one final wave. She was a little sad that Emori was still crying but she hoped she would stop crying soon. Looking down at her watch she realised she had been gone for longer than 3 hours and she still hadn't checked her phone. After much consideration she was confident with what had to be done. There was only so much she could control and finally she was learning to see just that. 

Once she got back in her car she saw she had 20 missed calls from Clarke followed by 12 from Jake plus Abby, Raven and Octavia also left a couple of missed calls of their own. Surprisingly, she even saw missed calls from her best friend Anya. It didn't stop there though as she also had more text messages sent her way from all her loved ones. "You fucking screwed up Lex." She berated herself with a slap to the forehead. Just her luck as she was about to ring Clarke to let her know she was okay, her battery died. "Great!" She huffed, throwing her phone over onto the passenger seat. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves before she started the engine. After what transpired, she knew there would be a lot of explaining to do once she faces Clarke.

\------

As soon as she arrived at the Griffin manor, she was slightly disappointed when Clarke's car wasn't anywhere to be seen. Regardless, she got out of her car and quickly ran to the house thankful the door was opened on the first ring of the bell. "I'll explain later. But is Clarke here?" She asked, rubbing her hands by her sides trying to wipe away the sweat forming from the death stare she was receiving from Jake. 

Catching her by surprise, Jake instantly pulled Lexa into an earth crushing hug. "Don't do that again please." He whispered by the side of Lexa's ear the emotion in his voice could be heard. Knowing what may have happened to Lexa after storming out of the house in such an emotional state, he couldn't bare it. After all Lexa was like his daughter and like any father their priority is always the safety of their children.

"I won't. I’m sorry Jake." Lexa returned the hug ensuring Jake knew how much he meant to her. "I know her car isn't there but is she here by any chance?" She asked again after pulling away from the hug.

"She we-" Jake didn't get to finish his sentence when he heard the loud noise which came from the slap Lexa received across her left cheek.

"I deserved that." Lexa muttered rubbing her slapped cheek. 

"Yes, you did. I could do a lot more damage but can't hurt that pretty face of yours. My best friend would kill me otherwise. And before you ask she went looking for you so we don't know where she went. But I'm glad you're okay." Raven hugged Lexa briefly.

"Okay thank you." Lexa replied. She hugged Abby and Octavia glad she didn't get another slap from Octavia. Once everyone was happy that she was safe, not asking too many questions as to what happened, she quickly jogged down to Madi's room wanting to check up on her girl. What she saw instantly melted her heart. The sight of Madi asleep with a piece of paper by her side of a drawing of herself as the words 'Lexa my hero' were written underneath the little sketch. "Sleep tight angel I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Madi's temple being careful not to rouse her awake. The little blonde moved around on the bed but remained asleep. She gave her another kiss before walking out of the room in search of her gorgeous girlfriend. 

\-------

As soon as Lexa caught a glimpse of blonde hair, she knew it was her Clarke. Thankfully, the destination she had picked to find Clarke turned to be the correct one. The same place she took Clarke on their first date. It was her special place that she has spoken to Clarke with so many times and they have already shared it together. The place wasn't hers alone anymore. Finally, she has found a woman important and special enough to share it with. It has become their own paradise and she couldn't be more thankful that Clarke remembered and chose to look for her at their spot. Quickly, she fixed the collar of her button up before approaching her girlfriend. 

"Clarke." She murmured softly from the bottom of the steps.

"Lex?" Clarke replied as she quickly looked up to acknowledge the figure. 

"It's me baby." Lexa responded with a smile.

Instantly, Clarke rose from her spot and ran down the steps before launching herself into Lexa's waiting arms. It was like the dams opened as tears began rolling down her face. She was overcome by her emotions of what transpired in the last few hours. The only important thing she cared about was her Lexa; she was alive and safe. Finally, back in the comfort of her arms. She nestled her face against Lexa's neck losing herself in her emotions. 

"I'm sorry beautiful." Lexa murmured against Clarke's ear, having felt the tears on her skin. She wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke's waist to comfort her.

The two embraced each other for what seemed like hours neither one willing to let go. A while later Clarke pulled back and cupped Lexa's cheeks. She had so many things on her mind she needed to release but they could all wait. Instead, she leaned forward for a kiss. Unfortunately, Lexa held back. Clarke didn't mind though knowing why Lexa refused. 

"Come on let's get you home." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead. She entwined their fingers together and led her towards the car. It appeared Clarke didn't travel in her car as there were no other cars around apart from her own. 

"Take me to your place." Clarke instructed the corners of her lips turned into a small smile. 

"Of course." Lexa returned the smile, lifting Clarke's hand from and kissing the back of her hand. It was her way of letting Clarke know she wasn't harbouring any hard feelings. She had noticed the slight tension in Clarke's body after rejecting her kiss so she was hoping her sweet gesture would ease her girlfriend's worries. They had a couple of things to figure out and she was hopeful their conversation would end on a positive note. 

It was a silence drive back to Lexa's apartment. The only contact they had was they intertwined their hands throughout. Clarke couldn't stop the smile from forming across her face when she felt Lexa's thumb unconsciously rubbing random patterns on her skin. She also didn't miss the loving stare Lexa sent her way every time they came to stop at a red light. They weren’t talking but Lexa's actions were speaking louder than words easing even more tension from her body. Deciding to be bold, she took their joined hands and placed them on top of her lap where there was exposed skin before she began to play with Lexa’s fingers. It made her feel even more connected to Lexa.

Lexa grinned broadly at Clarke happy with the gesture. 

A few minutes later they finally arrived at Lexa's apartment complex. 

"I left it here and took a taxi instead because I didn't know whether I would be able to control my emotions while driving." Clarke explained when she saw the confused facial expression on Lexa's face having recognised her BMW parked in her building car park. 

"I'm so-" 

"We'll talk inside." Clarke cut Lexa off.

As soon Lexa cut off the engine, she ran to the passenger side and opened the door for Clarke. She held her hand out for Clarke to take, pleased when Clarke did indeed join their hands together. Hand in hand, they walked inside the building. Their nerves rising back up ever slightly. Clarke leaned onto Lexa's side while in the lift. Lexa appreciated the gesture as she placed her head onto of Clarke's and squeezed her hand. She followed her gesture by pressing a tender kiss on top of Clarke's head. 

When they made it inside Lexa's apartment they both looked even more nervous. Suddenly, Clarke broke down once again. She was stood right in front of Lexa as the unshed tears still harboured inside rolled down her cheeks. Taking a good grip of Lexa's shirt, she began hitting Lexa’s chest and cried harder than ever before. "Why did you leave me? I was worried sick that something bad happened to you! I tried calling you so many times but you didn’t answer. Everyone I asked didn’t know where you went. I even went to the police station, hospital, the streets. I looked everywhere for you I didn't find you. The last straw was the studio. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come there. You hurt me Lex! Why? Why?" She sobbed relentlessly. 

"I'm so, so sorry Clarke. I know that's not enough but I didn't know what to do or say to you. I've never been put in such a situation before. I didn't want to say something in the heat of the moment only to regret it later and hurt you even further. We've not been dating for long and now the whole world knows about us. I wasn't prepared for that. There’s still so much I want to learn about you and vice versa but now there are random people out there who are deciding to write stuff about us that aren’t even true. What they said about me and us hurt. They don't even know me but still they choose to judge me like that. It’s totally uncalled for. I’ve decided I’m going to ignore them and focus on us. They don't have the power to break me Clarke. Only you do. I've given you my heart and I still stand by that. I love you Clarke Griffin. I'm sorry I was such an idiot I let the article get to me." Lexa explained herself getting quite emotional but managed to keep her own tears at bay. "I love you beautiful." She repeated palming Clarke's cheeks and softly caressing her soft skin wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too Lex. So, so much. I'm sorry too. I didn't know anyone would find out but I should've expected it. I want you to know I don't believe a single word they said about you. People can say what they like but I know who you are. You're my person. My best friend. My soulmate. But please next time don't run away from me. I don't think I can handle another emotional break down hunting down where you've gone." Clarke let out a small teary chuckle, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck playing with the soft baby curls on the back of her neck.

"I'll try." Lexa grinned, tucking Clarke's hair behind her ears to admire her beautiful features.

"Good. What do you want to do now then?" Clarke asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Let's see..." Lexa tapped her chin pretending to think over their next move. She knew what Clarke was hoping she would say but where was the fun in that. "Got it! First on the list. Call your parents and best friends let them know you're okay. Raven almost gave me a pretty good shiner but I'm a big girl I can handle her. Oh, we should probably call your manager to figure out a strategy plan. Introduce me formally to the infamous Indra Forester. Oh and one more thi-"

“Just shut up and kiss me woman.” Clarke ordered. She didn’t even give Lexa a chance to respond as she quickly went to work on Lexa's bottom lip alternating between sucking gently and roughly on the plump lips enjoying once again the delicious taste of her girlfriend’s lips. Her arms which were around Lexa's neck, she used to pull Lexa even closer intensifying the kiss even more. Needing more contact, she trailed her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip begging for entrance. "Babe." She moaned against Lexa's lips nipping slightly on Lexa's top lip before soothing it with her tongue. She was thoroughly enjoying the little game Lexa was playing with her no matter how frustrating she was getting craving Lexa's tongue inside her. 

Lexa smirked against Clarke's lips. She removed Clarke’s shawl before moving her hands lower down Clarke's back stopping directly on her bum cheeks. The playsuit Clarke was wearing gave her more access to tease the blonde. Sensually, she placed her hands on the back pockets of Clarke's playsuit and began to gently knead her soft round ass cheeks. The growing bulge in her pants evidence enough that she was getting extremely turned on by everything that was happening. When she sensed enough was enough she parted her lips and straight away moaned getting a first real taste of her girlfriend. They stumbled backwards having lost all sense of balance due to how focused on tasting and sucking on each other tongues and lips they were.

"I need more baby." Clarke released a throaty moan pushing herself even closer into Lexa's front until they almost morphed into one.

Lexa granted her wish. Still dazed and lip locked, she managed to get her bearings and led Clarke onto her coach. Without being prompted, Clarke straddled her hips. The thin material of Clarke's playsuit meant she was already able to feel Clarke's went core through the material. Her growing bulge was in no mood to mess around. The hardness and length of her shaft were driving Clarke crazy in lust. 

Tantalising slow, Clarke began to move her hips in a circular motion above Lexa. With each moment she felt Lexa's length growing underneath her. Pictures of taking Lexa inside her invaded her thoughts. She was on cloud 9 already, leaving small scratches on the back of Lexa's neck which she knew drove Lexa wild. When the need for air became too strong they separated, lips inches away from each other's. They were close with their foreheads resting against one another breathing the same air. "I'm so wet for you Lex. Always for you." She huskily whispered against Lexa's lips and dragged her teeth along Lexa's bottom lip.

"Fuck me Clarke!" Lexa exclaimed. She was painfully hard her dick screaming to be released from its confines. 

"I plan to." Clarke smirked biting her lower lip between her teeth. Taking Lexa by surprise, she ripped her button up open exposing her well defined abs, which Lexa helped to remove leaving her in just her sports bra. “You’re so hot Lex.” She admitted with hunger in her eyes. She shuffled slightly above Lexa to give herself more access to what she was craving the most. "You want me to ride you baby?" She asked sultry while unzipping Lexa's pants.

"Yeah." Lexa answered with her eyes screwed shut. She had truly given all power to Clarke who was now in control of every movement. 

"Look into my eyes Lex." Clarke lifted Lexa's chin and she got chills all over her body when she saw the piercing emerald orbs gazing right into her heart. The hunger and love behind the eyes were making her melt into a puddle. "I love you charmer." She murmured earnestly, sealing her affection with a deep passionate kiss. 

"I love you too beautiful." Lexa replied with a now goofy smile on her face. She was utterly in love with Clarke she doesn't know what to do with herself at times. 

Clarke had a beaming smile on her face. After the day she has had, it could’ve ended differently and she couldn't be more thankful that she has found her way back into Lexa's loving arms. Come what may she was determined to not let a single thing stand in their way. She was glad they have had to face such scrutiny early on into their relationship as it can now serve as a great learning curve and a strong building block for their relationship. What happens in their future they would be more prepared to face it together. If they can deal with their issues now there will be nothing to stop them in the future. All thoughts a side she resumed with her movements. 

After fully unzipping Lexa's pants, she helped Lexa to pull them down. She didn't even wait until she had them all the way down as she went straight back to her straddling position once the pants were level with Lexa's knees. "Don't speak." She ordered, knowing Lexa was about to make a funny comment about her action. While still above Lexa she quickly removed her playsuit surprising Lexa that she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. 

Straight away Lexa's hands went to grip Clarke's boobs. "I love them so much." She licked her lips eliciting a hearty giggle from Clarke. Without a second thought, she attached her lips onto one of Clarke's nipples not wasting any time as she sucked hard until both nipples were erect and sensitive. 

"Fuck baby!" Clarke moaned, keeping Lexa's head in place. She absolutely loved how Lexa had the ability to get her worked up by just sucking on her nipples and massaging her big boobs. She was experiencing double stimulation with Lexa's bulge pressing directly onto her core. With Lexa still working on her breasts, she decided to speed things along as she fully removed her playsuit and panties all in one go. "Lex!" She cried out when she felt her wetness soaking up Lexa's boxers. The fact that Lexa's boxers were also oozing pre-cum she knew they were ready to take it to the next level. 

Lexa moved one hand lower and cupped Clarke's wet folds, which got her dick pulsing for attention knowing Clarke was wet and ready to be devoured. She brought her wet hand up to her lips sucking her fingers clean humming in appreciation for girlfriend’s unique taste.

Clarke could sense Lexa's desperation. Swiftly, she released Lexa’s hard length from its confines. She gasped at the size and the veins around it already popping out ready for action. Gently, she directed Lexa's shaft to her soaked entrance and began coating Lexa's shaft with her delicious juices. As soon as the hard rod touched her pussy, she shuddered and gripped tightly onto Lexa's shoulder for support. Her whole body was experiencing a high like never before and she hadn't even got Lexa inside her. Once satisfied with the amount of lubrication on her girlfriend's dick, she began guiding it inside her needy hole. 

"I love you." Clarke reiterated, managing to take the mushroomed head inside her. 

"I love you too." Lexa replied with a groan making her heart pound from the emotion behind it. The way Clarke was already clamping around her way was making it hard for her to not lose herself and take her completely in one go. She had to pull herself away from Clarke's delicious breasts and focus on what her lower shaft was doing. Feeling the warmth surrounding her was an amazing experience. It would never get old how it felt every time Clarke takes her bare especially feeling how tight she was. No other woman has made her feel how Clarke does every time whether they were intimate or not.

"I feel so full already baby!" Clarke moaned her mouth curved into an o shape as she took more and more of Lexa inside her. In no time, Lexa was buried balls deep inside her tight heat. She was indeed full that it always surprises her how such a tight hole can fit something so big. With Lexa deep inside her, she moved her hips slowly getting accustomed to her size before she could start riding her dick. Even with the slow movements, she already felt close to her impending first orgasm of the night. 

Lexa couldn't help herself as out of impulse she thrusted her hips into Clarke making her scream out loud in pleasure. Realising she had just hit her girlfriend's g-spot, she did it again and again. Clarke was a moaning mess above her. She absolutely loved watching how Clarke’s big boobs shook in time with her thrusts. 

Knowing it was inevitable what would happen next, Clarke lifted herself off Lexa's shaft almost all the way out before falling back down hard. "Holy fuck!" She shouted her head thrown back as she impaled herself on Lexa. She started to get into a rhyme and before she knew it, she was shaking violently on top of Lexa, who started thrusting fast into her meeting her own thrusts. Her sweet spot was getting pounded relentlessly. She was having the time of her life screaming and moaning along with shouting loud expletives. The position they were in meant Lexa was hitting deeper spots than ever before. "Ohhh-ooh-" She gasped, in rapture, feeling Lexa's thick prick pound her cunt in abandonment. 

After a few minutes of moans and groans filling the room, Clarke was the first to reach her orgasm. The heated rod that was pounding her pussy in and out of her finally came to a stop as she flooded it with her juices.

Lexa grunted like the real Hulk smashing her prick inside Clarke like there was no tomorrow. Seconds later she reached her climax. 

"Yeah come in me, baby!" Clarke wailed. 

"Here it comes, beautiful!" Lexa grasped, slamming her cock into Clarke's needy cunt and her balls exploded violently. All the white substance exploded inside Clarke's pussy coating her folds with her seed.

The streams of come sent Clarke to yet another high as she moaned and shuddered feeling a second orgasm ripped at the seams.

Lexa's fat dick filled her, the pearly nectar bubbled from her cunt and dribbled down her legs. Her swinging balls were drenched with her over flowing orgasm. She held onto Clarke rubbing soothing circles onto her bare back. Wanting to feel even more connected, she kissed Clarke slowly as they both came down from their intense highs. Somehow more come erupted from Lexa's shaft filling Clarke to the brink, which made the kiss sloppy. 

In return Clarke gripped onto Lexa for dear life her pussy being stimulated to the max. Her body convulsed above Lexa who held onto her tightly as another orgasm ripped through her entire body. Their mixed juices flowed out of her coating their laps and some ending up on the couch. "Oh baby...I can't...!" She exclaimed, digging her nails hard on Lexa's back. Her body was in over drive after such earth shattering orgasms. 

Lexa kept still with her dick still inside Clarke as it slowly lost its erection. After managing to fully empty herself she collapsed with her back pressed against the couch with Clarke leaning against her chest both breathing heavily. She caressed Clarke's sides with a big goofy grin on her face when she saw the effect she was still having on Clarke. Ever the sweetheart, she kissed Clarke's shoulder sweetly allowing both their bodies to calm down. Even post orgasmic bliss, her girlfriend was still the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on. 

A couple minutes later Clarke was the first to speak. "Hey charmer." She muttered in her sexy hoarsely voice the one she knew Lexa loves. She removed her face from Lexa's chest and sexily dragged her nails along Lexa's jawline leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. 

"You're so sexy Clarke." Lexa said honestly with her big heart eyes.

"You too stud." Clarke winked, pecking Lexa's lips. 

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Lexa gave Clarke a short tender kiss enough to get Clarke worked up all over again.

"It can wait. I'm ready for round 2." Clarke smirked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you now?" Lexa smirked back.

"Yep now take me to bed." Clarke commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Lexa saluted. She quickly rose to her feet with Clarke clinging onto her like a koala. Unfortunately, they both fell to the floor as Lexa forgot about her pants which were still around her ankles. 

"Oh my god!" Clarke chuckled loudly with Lexa landing on top of her. 

"This is all your fault." Lexa joined in both of them laughing like 2 school girls.

"Looks like round 2 is happening right here." Clarke smiled smugly.

"Nah the bed sounds great to me." Lexa replied removing her pants from her ankles and the rest of her clothes before lifting Clarke in arms and taking her to her bedroom to continue their love making marathon. It was destined to be the best make up sex they have ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely responses. Over 3500 kudos you guys rock!! ❤
> 
> Seeing as there's still quite a few of you who like the story so here's the next instalment. Enjoy :D

Chapter 41

Nearly a week after the media saga, Clarke and Lexa were still being harassed by reporters wanting an inside scoop into their lives. This led to the couple becoming less affectionate while out and about. They ignored any questions that were thrown their way when they came across a paparazzi whether they were out buying groceries or enjoying a romantic date. They still hadn't confirmed anything to the public, wanting their relationship to stay private. What they had was personal and they didn't need to justify anything to random people.

However, that still didn't stop the media from writing articles which they knew would sell especially when it involved such a public figure like Clarke. The word "rebound" was still fresh in the air but both Clarke and Lexa knew the reporters were running out of new material to use. Also with Clarke and Lexa keeping their physical contact to the bare minimum in public, it meant less photographic proof the media could use to aid their sales rates.

It helped the two to handle what was thrown their way much better knowing all the outlets were stuck on what content to write about. Lexa would get irritated with the recent cameras from impulsive reporters shoving them in their faces but she refused to give them anything that they could use against her. Each time she was close to unleashing her wrath but whenever she turned to look at Clarke beside her she knew it would be better to leave them be. She knew if she acted out it was bound to blow up which was what the paparazzi wanted from her so she wasn't going to let them win.

Some of Clarke's fans still had high hopes that she would get back together with Ontari. They believed the recent articles that Clarke's relationship with Lexa was a one off as Clarke nor Lexa confirmed they were in a relationship. Constant tweets and comments were posted on Clarke's social media accounts regarding "the woman with no name" as surprisingly the media hadn't found out what Lexa's real name was. It was very tempting for Clarke to lash out over nonsense questions but she refrained herself. When both Lexa and herself were ready only then would they make their relationship known to the world but they weren't there yet. They were both focused on loving each other and enjoying their life together.

Ontari was only in her life because of Madi. However, when a photo was released of the trio shopping for school gear straight away, speculations began that they were back together. Of course, Ontari enjoyed that she had support from Clarke's fans but shockingly she didn't fuel the rumours no matter how much she wanted to. After that day she let her emotions get the best of her over a toy, she learnt to be more understanding and keep her negative thoughts to herself. She didn't want her daughter growing up around such a negative person and she was choosing to be a better person for Madi. And this time for real. Recently, she has showed she could change. She even offered help to Lexa regarding how to handle the media but Lexa declined not completely trusting Ontari.

With all the negativity behind them, both Clarke and Lexa went back into their honeymoon phase where they would be overly affectionate behind closed doors and very rarely would they show PDA in public. Their friends and family were happy for both having witnessed what could've almost happened. It would've devastated everyone involved if they had allowed the media to get the best of them and broken up their relationship. Each day they learned new things about each other strengthening their relationship even more. It was hard leaving each other's side whenever one was away due to work related commitments. But as soon as they were together, they were constantly touching and sharing loving words to one another. Truly, at times they acted like two horny teenagers deeply in love but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Currently, they both found themselves all alone in the Griffin manor. Madi was spending time with Ontari; the older Griffins’ were at their respective jobs and her best friends were touring DC for the reminder of their days that they had left before jetting back to real life. It was the perfect time to be spending some quality time together after such a rough and tiresome week without having to worry about anyone interrupting them. It could just be the two them with no outside disturbance.

Lexa was thankful for that as Clarke was getting very handsy in the kitchen with her. "Erm Clarke what are you doing?" She asked when Clarke dropped down to her knees in front of her.

"Are you really asking me that?" Clarke rhetorically asked while pulling down Lexa's board shorts.

"Hold up." Lexa stopped Clarke, gripping onto her wrists.

"Relax baby. No one is coming...only you." Clarke smirked, biting her lower lip between her teeth.

Lexa gasped, not missing what Clarke was insinuating as she lost her resolve very quickly. She was weak every time Clarke looked at her like that as she released her hands and allowed her to carry on. Seconds later, she felt her flaccid dick slip out from her boxers. The cool air sent shivers all over her body causing her dick to twitch already in need of some contact, which luckily Clarke granted. She looked down and the sight of Clarke already eagerly sucking on her tip had on the edge of her release.

"Mhmm." Clarke moaned, the vibrations she was creating were enough to get Lexa's toes curling.

Instantly, Lexa gripped onto the counter for balance with her eyes screwed shut for a few seconds before she opened them not able to resist watching Clarke work fiercely on her lower region. She was receiving an amazing blow job, so the least she could do was watch and enjoy to her hearts content. Her abs were tensing which was a sign of her pleasure. Clarke's talented skills at using her mouth and tongue were on point everything she was doing was only getting Lexa closer to her release. "You're sucking me so good baby!" She groaned, placing one hand behind Clarke's head guiding her movements. Her tip was being sucked so hard and rough just the way she liked it causing it to turn a shade of red. There wasn't an ounce of pre-cum left all gobbled by a greedy Clarke.

Clarke was enjoying being the reason for Lexa's pleasure. The reward she was getting was a complete turn on feeling wet in her panties and from the sounds Lexa was making she knew she was already close to coming. Without warning, she began sucking more of Lexa inside her greedy mouth taking inch by inch until she fully had Lexa inside her. Her cheeks were hollow, eyes wide open as she was finding it hard to breath. Nevertheless, she was loving it.

"Fuck!" Lexa's mouth curved into an o shape tightening her grip she had on Clarke's hair. It always amazing her how talented all round her girlfriend truly was. Slowly, she pulled out not wanting to hurt Clarke before gently thrusting her hips back in. She began a slow rhyme taking her time to really savour the moment. But as per usual Clarke was making it extremely hard to do just that with how hard she was sucking on her.

As she looked down at her dick it was all covered in Clarke's spit. The smirk on Clarke's face made her give in. She started thrusting her hips at a rapid pace in out of Clarke's mouth. A few thrusts later, she cried out filling Clarke's mouth with her creamy come. "Ah shit!" She grunted, holding onto her surprisingly still hard length as more and more come erupted from the tip. Her hand slipped which caused her to coat Clarke's cheeks with some of her come. The sight aroused her once again which served to maintain the hardness of her hot rod.

"You enjoyed that huh." Clarke smiled smugly, getting to her feet.

"I think you killed me." Lexa giggled still panting heavily after such a high.

Clarke grinned proudly. She took some of the come from her cheeks and wiped it across Lexa's lower lip before taking her lips into a fiery kiss. "You taste so good." She hummed her approval, letting Lexa taste a little bit of herself. The kiss became messy but it seemed to fuel Lexa's next action.

Effortlessly, Lexa turned around and lifted Clarke onto the counter. She was like a woman on mission with an intense gaze of hunger written all over her face. Quickly, she parted Clarke's legs and stuck her hand up Clarke's inner thighs before roughly surprising Clarke in pulling down her panties.

"Oh, oh yes Lex!" Clarke cried out, completely aroused by the show of dominance and rough side to Lexa. She opened her legs widely giving Lexa better access to her drenched folds.

Impatiently, Lexa plunged two fingers inside Clarke and placed her lips against Clarke's pulse point and began sucking hard on the sensitive spot enough to leave her mark. "You want me to fuck you baby?" Her voice low laced with utter dominance. She knew she had Clarke exactly where she wanted her. "Answer me _Klarke_!" She commanded, clicking the _K_ knowing how much it drove Clarke wild.

"Yeah fuck me! Show me what Hulk can do!" Clarke screamed, wetness pooling out of her folds.

At the mention of the word "Hulk" Lexa completely lost it. Straight away she added a third finger and began fucking Clarke hard and rough stretching her tight walls preparing her to take her entire length inside. She was determined to watch how Clarke could take all of her without going slow. The inner commander was going to come out to play and smash Clarke. When she sensed Clarke was on her way to coming, she purposefully stimulated her clit which of course immediately sent Clarke over the edge.

"LEX!" Clarke screamed digging her nailed hard enough to break skin on Lexa's shoulders.

Lexa had a proud smirk on her face as she wasn't done with Clarke. Without further ado, she pulled her fingers out which were fully drenched in Clarke's juices. She held the fingers against Clarke's mouth who in return took them inside her mouth and sucked them clean humming in approval at tasting herself. Wanting to experience the same thing as Clarke, Lexa kissed her so she could taste Clarke against her own lips and boy did Clarke taste incredible. The sweet taste of her nectar was like ambrosia to her. As Clarke cleaned her juices from her fingers, she decided it was the perfect time to show what her Hulk was capable of. She quickly, pumped her hard length glad it was still rock hard and not wasting any more seconds, she rammed her dick into Clarke's tight slit ensuring she entered her all in one go.

"Fuck Lex!" Clarke cried out making it known who was fucking her so good.

"I love it when you scream out my name." Lexa encouraged as she began ramming hard into Clarke. She placed her hands onto Clarke's thighs to give herself better leverage and pushed her dick as far as it would into Clarke. When she pulled out she repeated the same action slap of skin and Clarke's cries of pleasure filled the kitchen. She had no idea how they ended up having rough sex but she wasn't going to stop. The adrenaline was pumping and she totally wanted to rock Clarke's world.

"Lex! Lex!" Clarke was chanting it like a mantra her pussy walls clenching with every thrust around Lexa. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as only a couple of thrusts into Lexa fucking her brains out, she came again spilling her load all over Lexa's dick who was still pumping into her. The grip she had around Lexa's shoulders became loose as she gave all of herself to Lexa. To keep herself up right, she bit down hard leaving a mark on Lexa's neck which appeared to have ignited even more fire within Lexa.

Lexa pumped her hips at a rapid pace feeling her orgasm nearing. She had already made her girlfriend orgasm twice over but she wanted more. Sneakily she roughly rubbed Clarke's clit sending her into yet another orgasm while she still thrusted into her. "Oh fuck, fuck I'm gonna come baby!" She whimper with a grunt stilling her movements for a mire second.

"Come inside me Lex. Fill me up!" Clarke groaned loudly head thrown back.

Quickly, Lexa resumed with her thrusts. She was seconds to releasing her load once again inside Clarke but just her luck, she heard a car pull up in the drive way. "Fuck! Someone is coming Clarke?" She started to panic.

"Don't you dare pull out!" Clarke warned. She herself was close to losing it again and she wanted to go over the edge with Lexa right behind her. Feeling their mixed come inside her was an amazing experience she always enjoyed. "Fuck me. Baby please." She pouted.

Lexa couldn't say no. In fact, she was even more turned on knowing someone could walk in on them fucking on the kitchen counter. Grunting, she pumped her hips fast and rough. "Oh! I'm gonna come!" She shuddered, tightening her grip on Clarke's thighs leaving her hand print on them.

"Me too baby. Come in me!" Clarke screamed but Lexa quickly swallowed her moans into a kiss.

The sweet taste of ambrosia still evident inside Clarke’s mouth, which fuelled Lexa even more.

Right on cue they both came with a loud grunt from Lexa as she spurted inside Clarke's tight channel. Their moment was very short lived when they heard the house door being opened and voices coming their way, which turned out to be none other than Raven and Octavia.

"I'm gonna pull out Clarke." Lexa said holding onto her dick but unfortunately her Hulk had a mind of its own as it decided to explode some more of the white substance which landed on the kitchen counter. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed. She knew they would have little time to clean up with the footsteps closing in on them rapidly.

"Lex!" Clarke slapped Lexa's chest to get her down.

"This is all your fault Clarke." Lexa glared at Clarke, helping her off the counter.

Clarke giggled at Lexa's worried facial expression. "You're so cute." She quickly kissed her cheek and gave Lexa back her boxers and shorts to put on followed by her panties which she stuff inside Lexa's short pockets.

"Oh hey love birds!" Raven announced her presence.

Thankfully, Lexa had managed to get the shorts on in time.

"Hey Rae!" Clarke squeaked out, trying her best to not look as though she and Lexa weren't just fucking seconds prior even though her sex hair and the beads of sweat on her forehead said otherwise. She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from giving herself away. But when she felt their mixed juices dripping down her inner thighs she shuddered. It became extremely had to contain herself especially when her folds were clenching around the cool air.

"Hey O!" Lexa quickly added her cheeks were bright red with the rest of her appearance like Clarke’s.

"Hey guys. Are you okay there Lexa?" Octavia asked with furrowed eyebrows noticing something must happened as the couple before her looked very suspicious in her eyes.

"Peachy." Clarke replied, containing her giggles.

"We'll be back." Lexa quickly added taking Clarke's hand and walking out of the kitchen. Before they could get far what left Raven's mouth nearly had Lexa chocking on her own spit.

"What this white stuff Clarke?" Raven asked cluelessly with her hand placed on the creamy substance inches away from touching it.

"Don't touch that!" Lexa and Clarke shouted in unison. Clarke raced over to the spot and took a tissue as she quickly wiped it down ensuring there were no more traces of what had occurred prior. Luckily the kitchen surface cleaner and sanitiser were under the counter drawers which she used to completely sanitise the area once again.

But while Clarke was cleaning and left Lexa's side, it left Lexa completely exposed. Lexa had been using Clarke as a shield as the front of her shorts were covered in her come and her hands weren’t big enough to totally cover herself. The damp spots at the front were clear as day with the imprint of her package also visible. There was no way for her to hide anything. Clarke's best friends were finally going to figure her secret about her extra appendage.

"Holy fuck!" Octavia exclaimed with wide eyes her hand going to cover her mouth. She was in utter shock.

"What?" Raven turned to Octavia.

"That!" Octavia pointed down between Lexa's legs still shocked she didn’t see it sooner.

"Huh!" Raven looked towards Lexa but didn't see anything and then she saw it. Who could miss it? "Oh shit!" She gasped at the sight.

"Yep I have a dick." Lexa announced. She was blushing profusely with her ears turning red in the process but she could never be ashamed of her package.

"Was that?" Octavia finally put two and two together pointing in Clarke’s direction. "And were you two?"

"Eww guys really! I was going to touch that for crying out loud!” Raven crunched her face up in disgust. “Never thought you had it in you though Lexa. I would fist bump you but I don’t know even want to know where that hand has been." She added, winking at Lexa.

"Now we know your type Clarke. You’re a very frisky woman aren’t you." Octavia teased.

"Ugh we're going to go. Come on Lex." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand to avoid any further embarrassments from her best friends. She can only imagine what other comments they would come up with now they know the truth about Lexa.

"Don't get pregnant Clarke!" Both Raven and Octavia shouted chuckling in the process. “Use protection!” They added.

"I'm never going to live this down." Lexa whined with a pout.

"Aww baby don't worry it's not that bad." Clarke kissed Lexa's pout away.

Lexa just sighed and followed Clarke in the bedroom their mood spoiled so they opted for a quick shower instead.

\-------

A week after the kitchen incident, Clarke's best friends still managed to find ways to tease her and Lexa relentlessly. It didn’t help their course when they also found out that Lexa named her extra package Hulk. Lexa thankful that Raven didn't let it slip in front of Jake nor Abby. She had faced enough humiliation and Clarke's parents finding out would've been the icing on the cake. She knew she wouldn't have lived it down especially with the kind of personality Jake has.

When it finally came for Raven and Octavia to departure back to their real life she was grateful not to face anymore sly remarks regarding what happened. However, it was bitter sweet as she loved getting to know them both. She was determined to stay in contact with them. They were part of her family now. Her people. "I'll miss you Rae." She hugged Raven tightly eliciting a giggle when she lifted her off the floor.

"I knew you were one big soft teddy bear." Raven chuckled.

"Don't tell anyone." Lexa whispered like it was secret receiving an eyeroll from her girlfriend.

"I won't." Raven pulled back with a wink.

"Take care of our girl." Octavia said with a smile hugging Lexa.

"Always." Lexa returned the smile kissing Octavia's cheek.

"My turn." Clarke opened her arms out wide waiting for her own embrace. She had been holding back her tears but as soon as her childhood best friends wrapped their arms around her, she was a goner. "I'll miss you guys." She sobbed tightening her arms around her besties.

"We will miss too Princess. Promise we'll visit more often." Raven and Octavia muttered giving Clarke final kisses to her cheeks.

"You better." Clarke let out a teary chuckle as she pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Pinky promise." Raven held her pinky out followed by Octavia before Clarke joined in. They always used to do it back when they children not once have they broken any of their pinky promises. To finish off they did their own little cheer.

"Besties…on 3!"

"BESTIES!" They shouted with wide grins on their faces.

After final goodbyes, Clarke stood next to Lexa who instantly pulled her into her side. "It's okay Clarke. They’ll be back sooner than you realise." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead as they watched Raven and Octavia walk to their respective terminals.

"I hope so." Clarke kissed Lexa's Jawline out of instincts. Her girlfriend was being so sweet she couldn't help herself. "Sorry." She muttered, looking up at Lexa not sure what her take was on such affectionate while they were out in public.

Lexa turned out she had a surprise of her own. She knew exactly what would cheer Clarke's spirits up. Taking a leap of faith, she took her Nike Jordan Jumpman snapback off and placed it on backwards before surprising Clarke in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She was done hiding. Two weeks of constantly looking over her shoulder and not even holding Clarke's hand out in public she was done with all that. It wasn’t the type of life she wanted to live. She was proud of who she was and she didn't care anymore what the media choose to write or not to write about her. If she wanted to kiss Clarke in public she would do it. Her heart was guiding her and so far with Clarke it has never failed her. "I'm ready Clarke." She murmured softly with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"A hundred percent. I'm not going to hide my feelings when we're out in public. It literally kills me every time I don't get to kiss you or hold your hand when we go out. Just because of fear that people are watching. I’m done with that. You're my girl and I'm proud to be with you. I love you so much baby girl." Lexa grinned, softly caressing Clarke's cheeks with her thumb.

"Aww baby. I love you. You don't know how much I've been hoping you would say that. Come here you big goof." Clarke giggled. She was super excitedly and so happy it hurt to smile so much. Her best friends were gone but the news Lexa has just given her has instantly brightened her mood. She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her down for a deep passionate kiss. It was a lot longer than the first. Their kiss didn't seem to faze anyone. The airport thankfully wasn't filled with paparazzi and there were no fans to recognise the two of them. "You seriously are the best girlfriend I could've ever asked for. I love you to infinity and beyond." She beamed pecking Lexa's lips one more time which Lexa deepened causing her snapback to fall off her head.

"Here it looks better on you anyway." Lexa chuckled taking her snapback off and placing it on top of Clarke's head.

"It does." Clarke agreed, giving Lexa a pose.

"Come on let's go." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders with their fingers intertwined which were hanging off Clarke's right shoulder. They both had huge smiles on their faces. It turned out luck was in their favour as they didn't get spotted.

As soon as they made it to Lexa's car, Clarke took her phone out to snap a selfie of her beautiful and wonderful girlfriend. She sat on Lexa's lap and before she took the selfie, she fixed her makeup. After the tears she shed her makeup needed touching up.

“You look beautiful babe.” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s cheek with her arms around Clarke’s waist.

“Thank you. Don’t worry I’ll be quick.” Clarke replied. Once done fixing her makeup, she held her phone out and kissed Lexa's cheek who was looking at the camera with a big smile on her face. She took another selfie their heads side by side both looking at the camera with their heart eyes present being reflected on the camera. "How would you feel if I posted this on my Instagram?" She asked shyly.

"I don't mind. When I told you I'm ready, it was for all of it. No more hiding baby." Lexa replied honestly.

"Thank you." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips. She knew they weren’t going to share every aspect of their lives to the world wanting to keep some of their special moments private. Putting everything out for the world to see can be said to be unhealthy, which they didn’t want especially when Clarke was a celebrity.

"No need to thank me. I love you and there's nothing else to it." Lexa grinned.

Clarke pecked Lexa's lips one more time. She chose the second picture and the caption included the world and love heart emojis. No words were needed as the photo speaks for itself. It was their first post as a couple. A real confirmation that they were indeed dating. Happily dating at that. Whatever people thought about relationship, they didn't care. They weren't together to please anyone. As soon as the post was official, her millions of followers reacted.

 **@RaeRae** : Yas bitches! Fucking finally! *Kissing emoji* #commanderhearteyes #princessinlove  
**@Octavia** : Cutest couple ever. #onelove  
**@Jakeyboy** : My future daughter-in-law right there. #matchmadeinheaven #ontariwho  
**@AnPD** : I knew you could do it little sis. You got a good one there **@CGriffin**

"We've got awesome support. I really do love our family and friends." Clarke said in awe completely overwhelmed by the support. It was great that their family and close friends were the first to react. It warmed her heart to have received such response even though she already knew they were completely on board with their relationship. The rest of comments didn't matter to her. As long as she had Lexa's love she would be okay. They would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instalment for my devoted readers :)

Chapter 42

It was Madi's first day back to school and she was very excited especially when she was starting kindergarten. She was upset when her mama couldn't make it but she didn't let that get her mood down. Having her mommy there was all she needed to make up for her mama not being there. It also lifted her spirits up knowing her hero Lexa would be there too after having had a "sleepover" with her mommy the previous night. With her two favourite people bound to be there, she knew it would be an awesome day. Her primarily goal was to focus on having fun at her school with all her friends alongside making some new ones and enjoying all the activities her new teacher had planned for her. 

With so much excitement built up inside her, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that she was the first awake. Straight away, even before the alarm clock went off, she shot off from her bed throwing the fluffy covers and pillows all over the floor. She had a beaming smile on her face as she sprinted down to her mommy's bedroom. It being her first day back at school she wasn't willing to take a chance on being late. She knew her mommy very well, especially her mommy's sleeping habits. Even though she was also a bit of an over sleeper, today it meant a lot to her to be on time. Her mommy has never let her down but she wasn’t willing to take the risk.

"Mommy!" She shouted, nearing Clarke's bedroom. It didn't even register to her that she would wake up the whole house. Her 5-year-old mind set was only focused on starting her day off right. She had too much energy to burn. Without knocking, she pushed through Clarke's bedroom door and walked straight to her bed to pull down the covers. "Wake up mommy! You too Lexa!" She said at the top of her voice.

"What the hell!" Lexa startled awake followed by Clarke. Thankfully, both Clarke and herself had remembered to put some clothes back on the previous night. They knew there would be a slim chance that Madi would end up waking in on them. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and turned to look at the little blonde. 

"Madi really." Clarke groaned groggily. She looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table which read 6:00 am. It was an hour early to what it should've been. With a big huff, she fell back down and lifted the covers over her face. "10 more minutes. Please Madi." She mumbled while under the sheets.

"No mommy. Wake up. We can't be late. Tell her Lexa." Madi pouted, looking at Lexa with her big cinnamon puppy dog eyes. 

Lexa refused to look at Madi knowing she would give in. Instead she hid under the covers same as Clarke giving herself some time. 

"Lexa! You're supposed to be on my side." Madi whined trying to remove the covers once more. "Mommy." She muttered softly her voice breaking signalling she was close to crying.

Instantly, Clarke pulled down the sheets. As much she didn't like being woken up an hour early she never liked seeing her daughter sad. "Come here baby. I'm sorry. You know how mommy gets when you wake her up early. Am I forgiven?" She asked with a cute pout of her own.

Madi pretended to think it over as she wiped the nonexistence tears from her cheeks. She continued to rub her eyes and without another thought she fell into her mommy arms. "I'll always forgive you mommy. I love you." She tucked her chin into the crook of the blonde’s neck. 

"Aww that's my sweet baby." Clarke cooed showering Madi's face with kisses.

Right on cue Madi was back to her old diva self. "Eww mommy. Your breath smells." She scrunched her face up adorably pulling away from Clarke's embrace.

Lexa beside her tried to stifle a giggle. She couldn't hold it in when Madi made it seem like a huge deal which earned her an elbow to the ribs from Clarke. "Sorry." She mouthed, pecking Clarke's cheek.

"Yours too Lexa." Madi said with a pointed finger holding onto her nose for effect.

"Who's laughing now." Clarke chuckled, shoving Lexa's shoulder. "And you missy. have you brushed your teeth?" She asked, her motherly stare on display.

"Oops!" Madi covered her mouth shyly. Quickly, she got down from the bed and ran out of the room back to her own. "No sleeping mommy and you Lexa!" She called out on her way back to her room.

Both Clarke and Lexa giggled at Madi's antics. Once the giggles died down, Lexa surprised Clarke as she got on top of her and took her lips between her own. It was a short tender kiss both had huge smiles on their faces. Morning breath wasn't a huge deal for them. "Morning Princess." She tucked Clarke's hair behind her ear. Looking down at such a beautiful sight was something she would never tire of seeing. She didn't even give Clarke time to reply as she kissed her more deeply eliciting a hearty giggle from the blonde. Every time she was around Clarke she gets giddy always wanting to kiss her girl. They have been dating for almost 3 months and to this day each day still felt like the first. Raw, fresh and exciting. There wasn't a single thing she would change. "I love you Clarke Griffin." She whispered earnestly with a beaming smile gently caressing Clarke's cheek.

"I love you too Lexa Woods." Clarke grinned, pecking Lexa's lips one more time which as predicted was deepened turning it into a more passionate kiss. Instantly, she moaned in the kiss and tried to pull Lexa even closer into her. Out of instincts, she managed to get her hands under Lexa's tank top and moved them down her 6 six pack. Her long nails dragged across the toned skin leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Getting caught in the heat of the moment, she carried on with her movements as she moved one of her hands lower and before she knew it one hand slipped inside Lexa's boxers.

As soon as Lexa felt the contact, she realised they shouldn't really be starting anything. Madi would make her presence known at any moment and she didn't want the child to witness such an intimate sight. "We should stop." She breathed out, panting slightly after such a heated kiss. She leaned down and rested her forehead against Clarke's doing her best to cool down.

"You started this." Clarke whined, pushing Lexa off understanding the need to stop even though she could tell Lexa didn't want to.

"Sorry beautiful. We'll pick up where we left off some other time." Lexa promised, kissing Clarke's cheek. She got off the bed and walked over to the other side before easily carrying Clarke bridal style into the bathroom. The quicker they got changed the happier Madi would be even though they still had more than enough time to shower and eat before heading off. She understood where the little girl's excitement came from having been the exact same when she was younger. Her mother could testify to that. As soon as they shut the bathroom door behind them, they heard Madi's voice once again.

"Mommy hurry!" Madi shouted.

"It's a good thing we stopped when we did eh." Lexa raised her eyebrows and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's chest.

"Oh I'm wounded woman." Lexa feigned hurt as she held onto her heart.

"Goof." Clarke chuckled at her girlfriend's ridiculous antics, pecking her lips. 

\--------

Clarke prepared breakfast while Lexa and Madi lounged around in the living room. As soon as they made it to the couch, Madi pulled out all her brand-new gear for her first day back to school. She showed off all her sparkly Supergirl school shoes and backpack followed by all the colouring books, markers, crayons and her Trolls lunch bag which had a big picture of her favourite character poppy at the front. After, she got Lexa's help into putting every back where it belonged so she wouldn’t end up forgetting her stuff for school. 

"Are you excited?" Lexa asked once everything was put away. It was a dumb question to ask but she couldn’t help herself

"Really Lexa." Jake make his presence known from the hallway, still in his pyjamas.

"I'm super excited!" Madi cheered, throwing her arms up in the air. She ran over to Jake when she heard his voice and engulfed him in a big hug. "I'm going to school Grampy!" She squealed showing her big toothy grin. 

Lexa grinned at Madi's excitement.

"I know sweetie. Can I join you?" Jake asked jokingly.

"You're too old for school Grampy Jakey." Madi replied seriously.

"Yeah old man." Lexa winked at Jake trying to hold back her chuckle.

Jake was about to give Lexa a piece of his mind when there was a knock at the door. He looked confused as he wasn't expecting anyone nor was anyone else. When he heard his wife footsteps, he turned in her direction seeing whether she knew anything.

"Sorry honey. I don't know who it is. I'll get the door though." Abby walked pass Jake, stopping only to peck his cheek and crouched down to pick up Madi.

The excited bundle of joy beamed at her grandma as she wrapped her arms around Abby’s neck. "I'm starting kindergarden Grammy!" She squealed cheerily. 

"Kindergarten sweetie." Abby corrected eliciting a giggle from Madi as she pecked her cheek. When they made it to the door she was surprised at who the guest was. The squeal she received from Madi was almost loud enough to make her go deaf due to how close to her ears Madi was. She wasn't even given a chance to get her bearings right before Madi launched herself from her arms into none other than Ontari.

"You're here Mama!" Madi grinned from ear to ear throwing her arms around Ontari's neck.

"Of course my sweet angel. I wasn't going to miss my only daughter's first day at kindergarten." Ontari smiled broadly peppering her little girl’s face with kisses making her giggle in her arms. She was glad her daughter welcomed her with opened arms and was just as excited to see her. It had been rough on her when she had to give her daughter the bad news that she couldn't make it but she was thankful she managed to change her schedule around with little trouble. If it was a couple of month ago she wouldn't have made the changes but she was proving she was a different woman from before. Her daughter was indeed her main priority and she was going to try her hardest not to let her down.

Madi nuzzled up against Ontari's neck appreciating her mother's effort to be there for her. "I love you mama." She whispered against Ontari's ear clinging onto her neck tightly.

"I love you too my baby." Ontari grinned, kissing the side of Madi's head. She then turned to acknowledge Abby giving her a one-armed hug with Madi not letting up the grip she had around her neck. It was almost as if her daughter feared she would leave which sort of hurt but she was hoping it wouldn't be like that all the time. She wants her daughter to see that she would always be there for her no matter what. 

The times have changed and even though she still harbours some feelings for Clarke they were simply platonic. She has come to realise that she doesn't stand a chance anymore and that indeed her ex fiancée has now moved on. The only thing she could do was be happy for them. There were still a lot of women out in the world to love. Her chapter with Clarke was officially without a doubt closed.

"Come in. It's great to see you again Ontari." Abby smiled politely taking the gift bag Ontari brought with her and letting the mother and daughter duo inside. 

Once again it was slightly awkward for Clarke to have her ex fiancée and current girlfriend in the same room. But she was grateful that her ex wasn't the same old obnoxious and self-indulge woman she used to be. It would've made things even more uncomfortable if her ex wasn't okay with having Lexa around. The two were finally able to sit together in the same room and not glare at each other as if they wanted to fight one another. "Ontari?" She asked surprised at seeing her presence in the house.

"Hey Clarke. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you." Ontari greeted with a kiss to Clarke's cheek. Usually, she would've lingered for a few seconds longer but recently she has learnt to keep it short and quick; just a simple peck on the cheek. "Hey Lexa, Jake." She acknowledged the two with a small smile on her face. It didn't even faze her that Lexa must have slept over the previous night. She knew it was bound to happen and there wasn't anything she could about that fact. It's Clarke's life and she can do as she pleases.

"Ontari." Lexa nodded returning the smile. She took Ontari by surprise when she rose from her seat and hugged her briefly. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Madi." She whispered quickly in her ear and pulled back with a squeeze to Ontari's shoulder. She knew how happy Madi was now that she had her mom with her and would also be taking her to school. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ontari replied, kissing the top of her little girl's head.

Madi pulled away from her mama's embrace and told her to put her down. "What did you get me this time mama?" She asked having not forgotten about the gift bag that her grandma was carrying. 

"Open it and find out?" Ontari smiled knowingly.

As usual, Madi didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, she ripped open the gift wrap and pulled out its content. "It's beautiful." She murmured eyeing the beautiful charm bracelet that was inside. The first charm attached was of a book to signify her first start at kindergarten. She was shocked slightly that the gift wasn't another toy but she loved it regardless. It was unique and she couldn't wait to wear it and of course show it off to all her friends. She kissed her mama's cheek as a thank you before running off to her best friend to show her and help her put it on. "Lexa look at what mama gave me. Is isn't it beautiful." She smiled, running her fingers over the jewellery.

"Very beautiful. When you out it on it'll be even more beautiful." Lexa responded, flicking Madi’s cute small nose. She helped her put it on and as soon as she was done Madi ran back to her mama to show her the finished product.

Once she showed it to her Mama, Madi went to everyone else in the room showing off her new piece of jewellery. She was an excited child and her day was getting better and better. Everything was going to plan. However, the minutes ticking down to finally going to school felt too slow for her liking. But she was patient enough to wait. 

"It looks gorgeous sweetie. Breakfast will be ready soon then we'll head off okay." Clarke said and then kissed Madi's forehead.

"Okay mommy." Madi grinned, kissing both of her mommy's cheeks. "Hurry please." She added drawing laughs from everyone. 

Clarke ruffled Madi's hair before getting back to finishing making Madi’s favourite breakfast, Nutella pancakes amongst other delicious goodies for everyone else.

\-------

Breakfast went off without a hitch. Ontari and Lexa got into a few conversations mostly to do with sports. At some point Jake joined in putting aside his differences regarding Ontari. There were some laughs and joys throughout breakfast. All in all, it was a true success. Once everything was cleaned up, Madi straight away ran to the living room to get her school bag and shoes. "I'm ready mommy!" She announced with a big smile on her face. 

"That you are." Clarke chuckled brushing Madi's hair away from her face. She crouched so she was the same level with her and placed her favourite pair of Ray Bans Aviators on. "Now we can go." She said kissing her cheeks. 

Madi ran off to her grandparents engulfing them with big hugs and then turned to Lexa.

"Have a great day at school Madi." Lexa leaned down and hugged the girl. She pulled back and kissed her cheek before picking her up leading her towards Ontari's car.

"Are you not coming with us?" Madi asked with a pout when she realised she would be going in her mama's car rather than go in Lexa's like they planned.

"Sorry kiddo. I promise you though I'll be there to pick you up. Then we'll go get your favourite meal and ice cream. How does that sound?" Lexa asked with a hopeful smile. When Ontari walked through the door she knew what she had to do. She didn't want to impose on the little family moment that she knew Ontari would want with her child. Being there for Madi when she woke up and eating breaking together followed by talking about all the things she would do at school were enough for her. There will come a time when she would take Madi to school but she didn't want to make Ontari feel awkward or have to explain who she was to Madi while they were on school grounds especially with all the gossiping moms that would be there.

"Okay." Madi replied sadly with a cute pout, hanging her chin down as she got into the car and buckled herself in her car seat.

Lexa turned to Clarke with a sad facial expression of her own. She didn't like seeing Madi sad especially when she was the cause but she knew she had to do it. "I'm so-" 

"I get it Lexa. That's very sweet of you to do. Thank you." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and then pecked her lips understanding why she did what she did. She lingered her forehead against Lexa's needing to spend a couple more seconds with her wonderful girlfriend who never ceases to amaze her. Their moment was short lived when Ontari gestured they needed to get going. "I better go." She pecked Lexa's lips one more time. The kiss was a little longer than the first. "I love you." She added managing to steal another kiss. 

"I love you too." Lexa closed her eyes enjoying Clarke's soft lips against her own. When she opened them Clarke was getting into Ontari's Audi. She gave a final wave to Madi and Clarke as the trio pulled away from the garage. It hurt when Madi did wave back but she understood.

"She'll get over it you know kids." Jake comforted.

"I know." Lexa replied her eyes still on the Audi until it was out of sight. 

"Cheer up buddy." Jake wrapped his arms around Lexa's shoulder to pull her towards the house.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Lexa's head. "I'll be back." She removed Jake's hand and ran to her car. She couldn't have it end like it did. It was a very special moment for her little best friend and why couldn't she not be there. She knew exactly what she had to do to please everyone. 

\-------

"Bye mommy. Love you." Madi wrapped her small arms around Clarke's neck. She was rather eager to approach the school building when she noticed a big crowd full of parents, children and all the school teachers gathered outside. There were party banners, confetti and balloons all around. It seemed like there was a party going on to welcome all the children to a fresh start to the school year. Lastly, she pecked Clarke's cheek before turning to say goodbye to Ontari. "Bye mama. Love you." She grinned, kissing Ontari's cheek with another tight hug. 

Once the goodbyes were all done, Madi raced to greet her teachers. She received a round of high fives from all the teachers who praised her about her super cool bag pack and glistening shoes. On her way she stopped to get a quick symbol of the Supergirl face painted onto her right cheek and then ran off to join her friends at the end of the line. Straight away, she showed her parents the finished product from a far with a big toothy grin on her face.

Clarke and Ontari admired their daughter with huge smiles on their faces. As predicted Clarke got emotional at the sweet gesture from their adorable baby. "Our baby is growing." She cried, wiping the tears from her cheeks trying to keep herself together.

A force of habit, Ontari wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders to comfort her. "She's a big girl now." She muttered, forgetting that she still had her arm around Clarke's shoulders. However, she instantly removed her arm when she felt Clarke tense up beside her. "Sorry." She apologised, creating some distance between the two. 

"It's okay." Clarke smiled politely turning back to face her daughter. Her heart swelled with pride at how far her little girl has come. She may not be biologically related to her but her motherly love was just the same. At one point she noticed Madi waving at someone with the biggest excited smile on her face completely ignoring what her friends and teachers were talking to her about. With knitted eyebrows, she looked in the direction her daughter was looking towards but as soon as her head turned she only managed to catch a tiny glimpse of the figure before they disappeared behind a car. "Strange." She mumbled under her breath, putting it aside. Deep down she sensed it must have been Lexa but why would she be hiding from her, she thought.

"Everything okay?" Ontari asked.

"Yeah it's nothing." Clarke smiled, waving at her little girl when she waved in her direction. She waited with Ontari until their little girl was escorted inside the building. "I'll miss her." She admitted, wiping the final tears from her cheeks waving one final time at her little girl. They spent almost the entire summer together and she knew it would feel strange not having her little girl around the house anymore. She had work to look forward to so that was plus. Something which would occupy her time. It was bitter sweet. But she knew that's the beauty of having children. They won't always stay babies for long. Thoughts of having a baby clouded her mind. She knew Lexa wanted children as much as she did but their relationship wasn't at that point yet. Sooner rather than later, she knew they would revisit the topic and plan for their future. After all Lexa was her end game and she couldn't see herself being with anyone else. 

She stayed back for a while until all the children went inside. Ontari had to prompt her that it was finally time to go. As she turned to leave, she managed to catch a clear glimpse of the figure who Madi waved at before. There was no doubt about it that it was indeed Lexa. Her brunette locks styled into braids were clear as day. When she saw Lexa hid again, she pulled out her phone and sent her text.

Clarke: I see you baby. No need to hide. Wait for me. ;) xxx

Lexa: busted. I'll always wait for you *kissy emoji* 

Clarke: Charming as ever I see *love heart emoji*

As Clarke sent off the text she was grinning so wide and was so engrained in her phone she wasn't looking at where she was going. That was until she bumped into Ontari's back. "Sorry." She giggled, putting her phone away. When her chimed once again, she knew she had to inform Ontari that she wouldn't be going back with her. 

"You want to go out for coffee as friends of course. Have a little catch up?" Ontari asked, putting herself out there. She was slightly nervous as she scratched the back of her neck avoiding making eye contact with Clarke.

"Sorry I can't." Clarke replied awkwardly. She could tell Ontari has changed and she would've gone ahead and had lunch with her but she had plans with Lexa. It wouldn't have been fair on Ontari to get her hopes up only to let her down. 

"Oh that's fine. Maybe another time." Ontari smiled genuinely.

"Maybe." Clarke replied, returning the smile. 

"Come on then I'll drop you off." Ontari led the way but when she saw Clarke wasn't following she got worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lexa's here. I'll catch a ride back with her." Clarke answered.

"Oh okay." Ontari responded nonchalantly.

Clarke leaned forwards and gave Ontari a brief hug and without another word, she walked away to greet Lexa. She didn't even turn back to acknowledge Ontari. She was eager to meet her girlfriend even though they only saw each other an hour earlier. When she saw Lexa was within distance she raced over to her and threw herself into her arms. "I knew you'd find a way to be here. It means a lot to know you came for my girl." She said honestly, getting a little bit teary at the end. 

"You're my family Clarke." Lexa kissed Clarke plainly on the lips. She wasn't bothered that they were out in the open and that possibly there could be paparazzi around. Indeed, she was over the fear of what people thought and focused on enjoying the moment. When she pulled back she had a huge smile on her face. She quickly kissed Clarke again but then heard a honk from a car passing by them.

"Get a room love birds!" The driver shouted.

When they turned to acknowledge the driver, it turned out to be none other than Ontari. "You got It!" Lexa winked at Ontari pleased they could find some type of banter between the two. When Ontari drove off, she placed Clarke back down to her feet and walked hand in hand back to her car which she parked a couple of yards away from the school as she didn't want to risk getting caught. She didn’t want Ontari to feel as though she had undermined her and imposed on their family time. 

Unfortunately, it turned out there was a paparazzi who had followed Clarke and Ontari who hid from them and was now following the two. Once again, a flashing camera was pointed in their direction. Lexa threw a protective arm around Clarke and pulled down the hood of her hoody to ignore their presence. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long to get to her car. Once inside she drove off with little trouble from the reporter. 

It didn't stop there as the paparazzi followed them in a motorbike. However, from all the times they have been followed, finally Lexa has mastered the art of escaping them so it didn't take long to lose them. They made it peacefully back to her apartment where once again they got reacquainted with each other's bodies. The adrenaline rush Clarke got from escaping the paparazzi got her feeling hot and bothered. Her girlfriend looked extremely hot and sexy zooming in and out of cars that she couldn't wait to reward her. They ended up picking up where they left off from a couple hours prior.

\-----

As promised Lexa waited outside for Madi when school finished. She had Clarke beside her who was holding onto her hand completely ignoring the stares from other gossiping parents as Ontari was also in appearance. As soon as she caught sight of Madi her face broken into a huge smile. Her smile widened when Madi ran straight into her arms. 

"Lexa you're here!" Madi squealed in pure glee wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck who was spinning her around.

"I never break my promises." Lexa replied kissing the side of Madi's head. When they pulled back Madi gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. It only brightened up her day even more. She returned the kiss eliciting a hearty giggle from the girl. 

“And I saw you in the morning. I waved at you and you waved back. Thank you so much. I knew you wouldn’t let me down. I love you.” Madi beamed, embracing Lexa once more.

“I love you too buddy.” Lexa kissed the top of Madi’s head whose face was nestled against her neck for a little while.

Instead of leaving Lexa's arms, Madi stayed right where she was. "Hey mommy, mama." She smiled leaning down and greeting them both with wet kisses to their cheeks. 

"Hey my big baby. How was your first day at kindergarten?" Ontari asked, tickling her belly.

"Stop mama." Madi giggled. Her mama listened to her and she began to divulge into her story about what an incredible first day it has been. From meeting to new friends to winning a couple of prices from her teacher and finally all the drawings she got to draw. She couldn't wait to show them all when they get home.

"That sounds amazing." Clarke grinned, squeezing Madi's cheeks glad her first day was a success. She carried on listening to more of what her little girl had to say her excitement grew each second that went by. Ever the little princess just like her mommy, she handed her bag pack to Lexa to carry as they walked to the parked cars. 

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other wondering what they would do with Ontari there with them. It was like Ontari sensed their dilemma as she spoke first.

"Don't worry guys. You go for your meal I'll drop by tomorrow. Love you baby." Ontari said receiving a hug and kiss from Madi. She waved at her daughter as she walked to her own car. It was evident enough to see how fond her little girl already was with Lexa. The two were indeed best buddies and she knew she couldn't replace that. Her relationship with her daughter was completely different to what Madi had with Lexa and that didn't bother her anymore. As long as her daughter knew how much she loves her and vice versa then she was fine with having Lexa in Madi's life. 

The trio got into Lexa's car and headed off to Madi's favourite restaurant. It was a low-key restaurant down town. As predicted throughout the journey Madi never stopped talking. She was indeed a bundle of energy. When they arrived, they were met by a few paparazzi who managed to snap a couple of pictures of them but they weren’t fazed by any of them. They were just thankful they weren’t allowed to enter the restaurant which meant they could enjoy their meals without distractions. 

When they got seated Madi took out her drawings and showed them to her proud mommy and then passed it on to Lexa. She talked more about her day and all the things she wanted to do in the future. "Our teacher asked us what we want to be when we grow up and I said I want to a hero like you Lexa. But she didn't believe me that you're a real hero." She pouted with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Really now. Don't worry we'll show her we're real heroes. Next week I'll come to your school and all your teachers and friends will see the real us. How does that sound?" Lexa asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yas I love that idea. You're the best Lexa." Madi grinned, hugging Lexa tightly.

"Anything for my girls." Lexa smiled. She turned to face Clarke and was surprised when Clarke pecked her lips.

"Eww mommy." Madi closed her eyes.

Lexa and Clarke laughed at the adorable child. 

"That was very sweet of you to offer baby. Love you." Clarke pecked Lexa's lips one more time. And before her daughter could make another comment, a waiter arrived and took their orders. 

Madi ordered her favourite macaroni and cheese with the addition of butternut squash and peas. Whereas, Clarke opted for the lemony chicken stew with giant couscous which was a Moroccan-style slow cooked dish. Finally, Lexa ordered the melt in the mouth pull-apart chicken with honey chipotle. It was a tender shredded chicken with a sweet and spicy glaze just the way Lexa liked it. 

With the orders done, Lexa excused herself to go to the bathroom. She walked pass the men's toilets but came to abrupt halt. 

"The one and only Clarke Griffin is in the building guys. I tell you those boobs are massive. Every time I jerk myself off thinking of her big pair. They are so fucking big. Imagine tit fucking her. I'd pay to see that." One of the guys spoke to his friends receiving fist bumps all round. He was a big lanky guy dressed down in his jeans and sweatshirt along with his 2 other friends. What he didn't realise was Lexa was stood right behind them when the words left his mouth. 

"What did you say?!" Lexa asked angrily. Her fists were already clenched ready to unleash her wrath.

"We were just talking about Blondie out there with the big tits. I'm sure she's your type as well." The guy laughed but when he turned to acknowledge his friends he saw they didn't agree with him anymore. 

His friends already knew who Lexa was having recognised her pictured with Clarke in a few magazines. They feigned innocence knowing what was good for them. Their friend was alone. They weren’t going to interfere.

"Come on guys. You all want to fuck her bra-" 

Lexa had heard enough. She swung her right fist which connected hard against the guys jawline. Without even giving him time to react she launched another punch. Instantly, blood oozed out of the guys mouth who fell to the floor. The man was a few inches taller than her but she didn’t let that put her off. She wasn’t going to let him get away with degrading her gorgeous girlfriend. just thinking about what he said made her blood boil even more in anger. She was seeing red and nothing was going to stop her.

"You dyke bitch! You’ll regret that!" The guy spat out wiping the blood from his mouth. 

"Go fuck yourself asshole!" Lexa growled about to punch him once more but was held back by the guy's friends.

"Leave him alone. We're sorry. We don't want any trouble." One of them said not wanting to draw any attention to them. 

Lexa was thinking about believing them but her thoughts didn’t last long. As she turned she felt (the guy she had punch) swing at her face which connected with her temple near her eye. Straight away, her right eye began to bruise and swell up. She felt dizzy after the blow and tried to get her bearings right. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be as the man threw another punch which sent her crumbling to the floor busting her bottom lip open. That ignited a fire inside her. Quickly, she rose to her feet ignoring the impending headache and concussion which already had her seeing doubles. Nonetheless, she shook her head to clear her vision. Once satisfied with her sight she launched herself at the man and tackled him to floor. She got on top of him and began to land her blows repeatedly but before she could do any future damage the manager of the restaurant along with a couple of staff made their presence known. 

Right away, the 2 other friends escaped leaving Lexa and the bloodied guy alone. 

"What the fuck is going on?" The lanky manager asked. 

"Fuck!" Lexa muttered under her breath when she recognised Clarke stood behind the manager. She thought it was due to the pounding head ache and swollen eye that was clouding her judgement but as she concentrated hard enough she was able to make out Clarke’s beautiful figure. A droopy smile found its way onto her face but it quickly washed away when she saw the look that was on Clarke's face. Immediately, she knew she was in deep shit. It didn't matter what the manager would do to her all that she cared about was what Clarke would do. She already knew where Clarke stood regarding getting into fights so, she can only imagine what she would say. She was so caught up in looking at her girlfriend she never saw the punch which was thrown in her direction. The jab connected solidly with her temple once again which made her ears ring out. She was disoriented and before she knew it she was laid out flat on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised enjoy to all my LOYAL readers! :D
> 
> We've got a while to go so this story ain't ending anytime soon. For those who have lost interest they are welcome to read other stories. I'll end this story when I decide!

Chapter 43

"Lex!" Clarke screamed, running to Lexa's laid out body. She had been worried when she heard the commotion that something must have happened to Lexa. It usually never took Lexa too long in the toilet so curiosity got the better of her. But when she saw that Lexa had been in yet another fight with how the other guy looked, her worry turned into annoyance and disappointment. That was until she witnessed the cowardly punch that connected with her girlfriend's temple who dropped to the floor. 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as her mind went into utter chaos. Before she hadn't got a good glimpse of Lexa's features but as soon as she caught sight of some of the blood that was on Lexa's face, it instantly brought back all the memories and feelings she experienced during the first time she met Lexa. It was a day that she would never forget filled with haunting memories. Although, that day was still amongst one of the best days of her life as she got to meet Lexa. She was helpless then when Lexa got injured but not today. She wasn't going to stand and watch someone beat up her girlfriend. 

As she sprinted to Lexa it felt like she was running a marathon. The finishing line was so close yet so far. In this case Lexa was that end line. When she finally made it, without thinking too much about her actions she kicked the guy who knocked Lexa out and was now beside Lexa's body right in the balls. "Don't you fucking touch her!" She spat out angrily kicking him once more for good measure making him cry out in pain as he clung onto his package. It was a hypocritical move on her part but she didn't care. She didn't even bother checking on the man as her attention turned to Lexa. Gently, she cradled Lexa’s head in her lap.

When she looked down at Lexa's beat up face, the tears automatically rolled down her cheeks. "Oh my baby." She cooed, softly caressing Lexa's bruised cheek with some of her tears landing onto Lexa's face. At the touch, she managed to get some movement out of Lexa who began opening her eyes ever slowly. She wiped away the blood from Lexa's busted lip but the bleeding didn't seem to stop. Thinking on the spot, she removed the small scarf from around her neck and softly began to dab the blood away. 

"Miss. Griffin?" The manager with the name tag 'Phil' tried to get Clarke's attention but she was still focused on making sure Lexa would be okay. He gave them some privacy signalling for the rest of the staff to go away and clear out the area closer to the scene. He was aware of Clarke's stature as she was involved in helping the restaurant gain more public exposure via social media with the amount of positive reviews she has had to say about the place. With the media outside who he knew would want an inside scoop into the model’s love life and some of the other costumers looking worried, he knew he had to maintain the situation. Therefore, he gave Clarke and Lexa the benefit of the doubt, shielding them away from prying eyes knowing there would be a lot of negative press for Lexa if a story about what occurred was to be released. From what he saw, it was safe to say he was on Lexa's side especially after that last hit the man landed.

Clarke wasn't concerned about what was around them especially the guy a few yards away from her who was still holding onto his package groaning in pain. Her mind was fully centred in making sure nothing serious happened to Lexa. After dabbing some of the blood, she kept the scarf on Lexa's lip and avoided touching the battered eye. She didn't want to risk making it worse than it already was. It was already swollen bound to cloud Lexa's vision. "Please baby can you try opening your eyes for me?" She whispered softly, leaning down and pressing a light feather kiss on Lexa's forehead.

"Hurts." Lexa groaned, managing to only open her left eye struggling with the other. She still looked slightly disorientated as she blinked a few times to clear her vision of her uninjured eye. The injured eye was a tiny bit open but barely visible. But as soon as she saw the beautiful sight before her, a goofy smile found its way onto her face. The ache was nonexistence in this said moment. She had been scared that she had disappointed Clarke by starting the fight but having her hold her right now was all she could ever want. "I love you." She muttered, the thumping pain back with a bang making her close her eyes once more. 

"I love you too baby. Everything will be okay. I'm here now." Clarke replied her voice getting choked up in the end. She was trying her best to keep herself together but seeing her hero battered and bruised was hard for her to witness. More tears escaped from her eyes landing solidly onto Lexa's cheek. Right away, she knew Lexa felt the touch this time. 

Lexa's frowned as she touched her cheek. "Don't cry Clarke." She murmured, her voice so soft like a child. Her own tears were threatening to spill but she kept it together. Slowly, she lifted her contused hand up and wiped away the tears from Clarke's cheeks although they kept running. It broke her heart being the cause for Clarke's tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions under control. When she didn't receive a reply only more tears and loud sobs from Clarke it became harder to keep herself together. Just as she was about to lose herself in her emotions, she heard Madi's sweet voice. Immediately, her spirits brightened up as soon as Madi spoke. 

"Nobody hurts my hero!" Madi exclaimed with determination written all over her cute face. She surprised everyone when she copied her mommy's actions but this time she stomped onto the man's foot and kicked his leg hard making him stumble back to the floor. "Eat that sucker!" She smirked, sticking her tongue out and did her Supergirl pose as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Take this man away." She ordered, thinking she was really Supergirl in that moment. 

"Yes miss." Phil replied, trying to hold back his laughter at how a small kid handled a big tall guy on her own. He called the restaurants’ bodyguards over who immediately grabbed him by the collar and threw him out via the back exit. The man didn’t even look back as he sprinted away from the scene. 

Clarke turned around and couldn't believe her eyes at what she just saw. She had specifically told her daughter to remain seated but here she was giving orders to everyone like the little missy boss she knew she can be. Somehow, she managed to release a chuckle through her own sobs. Her little girl was amazing. Instantly, she looked down at Lexa and smiled knowing how Lexa would've wanted to see her happy and not sad. Also, she knew Lexa would’ve been thoroughly impressed with her little partner in crime.

"Mommy did you see that. I saved Lexa!" Madi cheered bringing her mommy out of her thoughts. She ran over to Clarke and engulfed her in a tight embrace but as she looked down at her hero Lexa the smile fell from her face. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight not expecting to see so much damage. "LEXA!" She screamed, her feet felt wobbly as she stumbled backwards. The black and blue marks around the eye was what got to her the most. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that a 5-year-old couldn't handle seeing something so graphic. But once again, she shocked everyone when instead of running away she crouched down and hugged Lexa as tight as her little arms would allow. "I'll give you my super strength that way you'll heal quicker." She whispered, refusing to let go until she was certain Lexa would be okay. After all they were best friends and best friends look after each other. Lexa has protected her time and time again and for once it was her turn to return the favour.

It took everything in Lexa to get herself up and hug Madi back properly. She knew she had to so she could wash away all the little girl’s worries. No matter how unbearable the pain coursing through her head was, she didn't want Madi to see her looking so beat. She was after all a hero in Madi's eyes. Someone who was impenetrable to injuries. She couldn't afford to look weak. However, when she heard Madi’s suggestion, she choked up as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks on their own. It was sweet of Madi to offer and the fact that Madi didn't think she was weak she felt so much better than a few seconds ago. "I'm okay. Promise. Just a little scratch." She chuckled through her tears trying to hide her pain. However, she couldn't stop the loud wince that followed.

"Oh I'm sorry." Madi pulled back instantly, afraid she had hurt Lexa.

"It’s not your fault." Lexa smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand but her smile didn't reach her eyes. It was evident to everyone she was in pain. And the head aches were a cause for concern especially when before she had been seeing doubles. A possible eye socket fracture was amongst the list of injuries she must have endured. 

"The ambulance is in the back." Phil said politely, having noticed Lexa's distress.

"No-" Lexa started off quickly, her rate picked up slightly with anxiousness but was cut off by Clarke who held a finger to her lips.

"No hospitals. I know baby. But please let the paramedics check you so I know you're okay. Do it for me please." Clarke begged, cupping Lexa's cheeks and gently stroked her soft cheeks to ease some of her tension.

Madi pouted when she realised that Lexa didn't want to go to the hospital. "Lexa?" She called out. When Lexa turned to her she continued. She palmed Lexa's cheeks and made sure they looked at each other eye to eye. Gently, she pressed her forehead closer to Lexa’s and began to speak. "We will go get some ice cream for you if you promise to let the good doctors look at you. I don't want you to be in pain. That man was evil and I know you would've defeated him. So, you're still my hero and I understand that sometimes heroes get hurt too. But it's also okay to ask for help. Let them help you that way we can save more people. Me and you together we're unstoppable. You're the best. I'll always love you and you’ll always be my hero." She finished, wiping the rest of the tears from Lexa's cheeks before kissing both cheeks being careful to not hurt the damaged eye. "And you still look awesome." She added with a wink.

"Thank you buddy." Lexa grinned, ruffling Madi's hair. 

Right on cue the paramedics arrived. They sat Lexa on a chair Phil provided before checking Lexa thoroughly. From concussion to full motion testing. Asking various questions to narrow down their diagnosis. Lexa answered honestly, explaining the double vision, dizziness and headaches. At one point she vomited overwhelmed by the emotions and trauma she had endured. Finally, the paramedics came to a consensus on what needed to be done. The symptoms were clear on what their diagnosis was. They managed to stop the bleeding on Lexa's cut lip which had an extremely deep cut hence the huge amount of blood loss. Fixing her eye was a bit tricky with all the swelling that was going on around it so they opted to place an ice pack over it to minimise some of the swelling to help Lexa with her vision. It was evident she was in excruciating pain so they gave her some ibuprofen and paracetamol. Once patched up they informed Lexa the extent of her injuries. 

"All the symptoms you've displayed and informed about us about have led to a final diagnosis of moderate to severe concussion brought on by the blows to the temple as well as a possible eye socket fracture. This is due to all the bruising, warmth, and redness we've found around the fracture site. A plastic surgeon may need to check it to rule out any permanent eye sight damage. Therefore, the doctors will need to do a CT scan to rule out the fracture and monitor you closely due to the concussion symptoms plus any further tests that will need to be done." One of the paramedics, Lucy, explained. She saw Lexa was stubborn to go to the hospital but she needed to make sure she gave her the full run down on what she was risking if she didn't get properly checked out at the hospital. 

"No hospitals I told you!" Lexa lashed out her voice raised. She contained her anger with Madi still sat close to her on Clarke's lap. 

"Ma'am, this could be very serious. We need to take you to the hospital." Lucy tried again.

"I said no. I'm leaving." Lexa shot up from the chair wanting to leave. She didn't get far as she the dizziness struck once more which made her lose her balance. "Fuck!" She muttered under her breath, touching the corner of her forehead right above her right eye. At the touch, she grimaced feeling her temple sore to the touch. And not being able to see through her right eye made her even more frustrated. She has experienced worse before so she was used to it but having not fought in a while her body wasn't adapted to the change. The pain was fresh so she had to grit her teeth together to show her strength. 

"Lexa you're not going anywhere." Clarke put it plain simply leaving little room for doubt. She walked over to her and lifted Lexa's arm over her own shoulder for support. The stubbornness of her girlfriend was something she needed to get used to. In addition, not knowing Lexa's reason for hating the hospital put so many questions in her head but she knew Lexa wasn't there yet to explain it all to her. There have been little glimpses of when she thought Lexa was finally willing to open up though it never happens. She hoped that would change soon. 

"Just take me home. I'll be fine. Please." Lexa said weakly. She was utterly exhausted and she knew arguing her case was only making it worse for herself along with using unnecessary energy when she could be resting in her home. Her wish was granted as she received a nod from Clarke. "Thank you for all you've done." She gave a polite smile to both paramedics. 

"You're welcome. It's our job so no need to thank us. Look after yourself and if anything changes please do not hesitate to call 911." Lucy returned the smile before packing the rest of her equipment. Once done she left with her partner. 

"Come on Madi let's go get that ice cream for you." Lexa said a little bit cheerily. She still looked beat but she would do anything for the little girl to brighten her spirits. All the time she was getting checked over by the paramedics, she saw how scared Madi was for her so she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Madi knew she doesn't have to be scared anymore. 

"I don't want you to die Lexa." Madi sobbed hugging Lexa's legs.

"What?" Lexa's eyes widened in surprise. She never expected such a response. 

"The good doctors said you need to go to the hospital and if you don't something bad will happen. I don't want that. Please don't die." Madi's little teared face looked up at Lexa with trembling lips. 

Clarke watched on knowing it wasn't her place to interfere. She knew how close of a bond Madi and Lexa shared so she knew Lexa had it handled. 

"I'm not going to die Madi. As long as you're here with me I know nothing will happen to me. I'm still a superhero remember." Lexa grinned, hoping her answer was enough to cheer Madi up.

"Promise?" Madi asked with her lower lip still trembling and arms wrapped around Lexa's legs.

"I Promise." Lexa smiled broadly as she crouched down and gave Madi a big hug. "I love you my partner in crime." She whispered, kissing Madi's cheek and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too Lexa. I'll help you get better promise." Madi beamed, wiping away the remaining tears and snort from her face.

Lexa sighed. She knew not every day she would get so lucky. She wasn't in the streets anymore and now her actions had consequences. There was a lot on the line now that she has Clarke and Madi in her life. She was still in the learning process of using her words rather than her actions and she hoped to change her ways.

"Let's go my two babies." Clarke kissed each of their cheeks and went back to supporting Lexa. With her daughter on one side and Lexa on the other they walked towards the back exit to avoid the paparazzi. She was glad the costumers still left at the restaurant didn't pay much attention to them. It also helped that Lexa didn't cause any damage to the restaurant facilities. Before they made it outside they got stopped by the manager.

"Here. I'm sorry about what happened. I hope this won't stop you from visiting any time soon. Enjoy." Phil smiled, handing over a take-out bag which contained their food orders.

"Thank you." Clarke returned the smile giving Madi the bag to carry. 

They made their exit and managed to get to Lexa's car with little trouble from any of the media. She only hoped no one got wind of what happened inside. There was already negative press on Lexa and she didn't want to add to that. Her girlfriend was nothing but sweet and kind who has been known to get into fights but only with those who deserved it. She has seen it first hand and she knew Lexa must have had a good reason for fighting tonight. Ever the patient one she was willing to wait to hear the explanation once Lexa recovers completely. 

When they made it to the car, Lexa sat on the back with Madi who kept her company making sure she was okay throughout. The pain killers were kicking in helping with the pain of her swollen eye and the pounding headaches. She loved how throughout Madi held onto her hand and began telling her stories of what their next adventure would be as superheroes. It got her to smile and she loved how Madi created an alternative universe of how they were the only superheroes in the world that always brought all the little children their favourite candies and saved people’s days. 

When Madi's little tummy grumbled, Lexa helped her open the container so she could eat her favourite mac and cheese. Once again, she was enthralled by the little girl's kindness as Madi shared her food but she barely ate anything as she wasn't in the mood.

Finally, when they arrived at the ice cream place, Clarke made her way out on her own and went to order her girls favourites. She came out with big tub of chocolate ice cream for Madi, bubble gum for Lexa and toffee fudge for herself. Lexa's was in a small cone as she knew Lexa wouldn't eat much of it. They eat all their ice creams in the car with Madi being the life of the party. Her tummy was full from eating all her mac and cheese plus her dessert was a perfect way to sum up her day. As predicted her little brain already forgot about the fighting scene as she focused on the positives.

Everyone was pleased for the change of scene and topic. They forgot for the moment about what happened at the restaurant even though Lexa's injuries weren't going to be forgotten anytime soon. Once they finished, Clarke drove them back to her house not wanting Lexa to be alone in her apartment. It also helped knowing if something happened to Lexa she would have her mom to help her.

The drive to the house was quick and Lexa didn't object at not being at her apartment. She got out gingerly with Clarke's help. When they made it to the door step, Jake opened the door before they even rang the doorbell. "I'm okay promise." Lexa said with a small smile on her face. She knew Jake would have questions for her so she wanted to set him straight to ease his mind. 

"You never learn do you." Jake shook his head with a tight liped smile, letting them all in.

Madi ran to her own bedroom to get changed before coming back out and revealing all to her granddad.

Lexa was exhausted so she went straight to bed. It was a little tricky getting changed but she managed with Clarke's help. The swelling of her eye was going down slowly and her vision through the eye was getting better. She still experienced thumping headaches but the pain wasn't as severe as before. Also, she wasn't feeling nauseated anymore. She was grateful as it meant she wouldn't need to go to the hospital and her girlfriend wouldn't have to be constantly worried about her wellbeing. 

Clarke refused to leave Lexa's side ensuring she had everything she needed at arm’s length. She was proving to be a great personal nurse making sure Lexa had enough extra pillows to sleep on. After getting settled down, she rang her to inform her about Lexa’s injuries letting her know to get home as soon as she finishes. There was still a lot to talk about with Lexa but she knew they would have time later to discuss what happened. Her girlfriend needed some rest and that was what she would provide. She placed a bucket on the night stand for when Lexa felt nauseous followed by a couple of ice packs to help with the swelling and bruising. "Sleep tight baby." She kissed Lexa's temple who was on her way to la-la land. Just as she was about to leave to fetch Lexa a cloth she felt Lexa grip onto her hand.

"Don't leave me." Lexa muttered.

"Never baby. I love you so much." Clarke replied leaning down and pecking Lexa's lips to ease her worries. She smoothed out her cheeks trying to get her to lighten up seeing that she still looked so sad. 

"I love you too Clarke. Again, I'm sorry." Lexa apologised, taking Clarke's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"We'll talk in the morning. You get some rest now and at any point you don’t feel too good, let me know. I'll be right beside you." Clarke responded, pecking her lips one more time. She allowed her lips to linger slightly knowing it would lift Lexa's spirits. When she saw Lexa still needed some reassurance, she took off her slippers and rob before carefully getting on top of Lexa. "Not what you think so get your mind out of the gutter." She chuckled when Lexa thought they would be having sex. Slowly, she removed herself from Lexa and got to the other side of the bed. She placed her head onto Lexa's chest feeling her strong heart beat thump against her ears. The rhyme of Lexa's heart beat was like music to her ears. She looked at Lexa with a twinkle in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed Lexa’s lean chest.

"Me too." Lexa mumbled under her breath, kissing the top of Clarke’s head. As much as she wanted to sleep, sleep never came. Instead she closed her eyes and held onto Clarke tightly who fell asleep first. "Night my Princess." She kissed Clarke's head again and closed her eyes once more. Seconds later, she was joined by Madi who nestled herself between Clarke and herself. Sooner rather than later, she found herself fast asleep with her girls attached to her body. It was indeed a perfect end to a perfect day. The injuries aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 44

It was nearing midnight when Abby arrived back from her shift at the hospital. She managed to finish earlier than planned as she knew how worried her daughter would be regarding Lexa’s injuries. The way Clarke sounded on the phone it seemed like Lexa needed some serious medical attention. It scared her just as much as Clarke hence why straight away she walked to her daughter’s room.

Back at the hospital when she overheard a couple of paramedics mentioning a green-eyed brunette, who were dropping someone else at the hospital, she knew they were referring to Lexa. It wasn't a surprise to her that Lexa refused to come to the hospital. She was also intrigued about what was Lexa's issue pertaining to hospitals. Putting her thoughts aside, she knocked on the door gently being careful to not make too much noise having been clued in about Lexa having a concussion

"Mom." Clarke mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Even with bedhead she was still as beautiful as ever. She could tell her mother looked tired. But the fact her mother decided her first stop would be to check up on her girlfriend made her love her mom even more. Her heart swelled with pride at how compassionate her mom truly was. It was one of the traits she inherited from her lovely mother. 

Slowly, she got out of bed and went to embrace her mom. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Abby's neck. "I'm so scared mom." She sobbed quietly, allowing Lexa and Madi a few more seconds of sleep.

Abby's heart clenched at her daughter's admission. It was evident the love Clarke has for Lexa. She had seen it since the beginning when she brought a similar battered and bruised Lexa into her home to help her. From then on, she has only seen their relationship develop into something so much more. Her daughter was now finally able to admit her feelings for Lexa and she knew it hurt watching a loved one in so much pain and sorrow. "Shh sweetheart. She'll be okay." She cooed and kissed the side of Clarke's head. When she pulled backed she wiped the fallen tears from Clarke's and kissed her forehead. "Be strong for her. I'm sure it’s not as serious as you first thought. Positive thoughts okay." She nodded.

"Okay." Clarke returned the nod, running her hands over her face to look presentable. She knew Lexa wouldn't like seeing her so sad. Enough tears had been shed. Positivity was what was required and that was what she would provide. She walked side by side with her mom and softly began walking Lexa up. It was difficult to wake her up with Madi clinging onto her for dear life. The little blonde had her face deeply nuzzled against Lexa's neck with her small arms around Lexa’s neck. 

Gently, she began removing Madi's arms which caused Madi to groan at being moved from her favourite position and person. Regardless, she managed to separate the two so her mom could properly check on Lexa. To avoid Madi placing herself back against Lexa, she got back on the bed and became her little girl's cuddle buddy. "Love you sweet girl." She kissed the top of Madi's head and out of instinct began running her fingers through Madi's hair lulling her into deep slumber. 

Abby lightly began waking Lexa up. She smiled when Lexa groaned exactly like Madi refusing to be woken up. The big bad ass commander looked cute making her smile widened. "It's me Lexa. You have to wake up for me." She whispered, brushing some of Lexa's hair out of her face. It looked promising that Lexa's injuries weren't as badly as she first thought. However, she still wanted to make sure all was well to satisfy her mind and ease Clarke's worries. 

"Ow, ow." Lexa whimpered, squinting her eyes shut. When she realised that was making the pain worse, she slowly began opening her tired eyes. The brightness of her emerald eyes still slightly visible. "Fuck!" She winced, trying to sit up straight far too quickly for body's liking. The concussion seemed to be still affecting her and any type of sharp movements sent pounding impulses into her brain causing a bad headache.

"Easy Lexa." Abby instructed, helping move the pillows behind Lexa to give her some support. Once Lexa looked to be okay and not in any more discomfort, she began examining her. She took out her light from her front shirt pocket wanting to test the two cranial nerves: optic nerve and the oculomotor nerve to ensure they were functioning as they should. "You may feel some slight discomfort but please try to keep your eyes open. I'll try to be as quick as I can okay." She explained, which in return Lexa nodded so she resumed with her examination. 

Steadily, she began shining the light into Lexa's eyes. Firstly, she shone the light directly into the uninjured one before removing it. She sensed Lexa had light sensitivity issues as she couldn’t open her eyes for long. 

Straight away, Lexa would try to squint her eyes to avoid light shining through. However, she soldiered on and allowed Abby to finish with her assessment. 

With the swelling of the injured eye diminishing ever slightly, Abby got a better reading on how it was doing. She was pleased that the pupils constricted in response to the light a sign that everything was in working order. Even though the swelling could serve as cause for concern, she was hopeful the eye was in good condition. A possibility of an eye socket fracture was a little too far-fetched. From all the surgeries she has done in her career, she would’ve recognised whether Lexa needed surgery in an instant. Therefore, she was confident in her examination that Lexa’s eye socket wasn’t fractured but she wasn’t ruling it out completely. After all, she didn’t have super vision ability like Supergirl to form a visual of what it looked like inside Lexa’s eye.

Afterwards, she asked Lexa some questions that Lexa might have already come across when she was checked out by the paramedics. It was clear that Lexa's main cause of concern was the concussion. Although, some of the symptoms such as feeling nauseated and dizzy seemed to have dissipated. There was some redness in the injured eye but she was confident it would go away in time. The tenderness around the area was minimal helped by less swelling. "Well I've some good news and bad news." She started off, turning her head to the side to acknowledge her daughter's presence.

"Good new first please." Lexa smiled, feeling hopeful the fact that Abby mentioned good news. The paramedics had left a bad taste in her mouth with all their negativity even though she knew it was their job to give a full assessment on their findings. With Abby being a well renowned surgeon, she trusted her completely. It also helped that she not only saw Abby as an extremely good doctor but a motherly figure in her life so she knew she wouldn't lie to her or give her false hope.

"Go ahead mom." Clarke prompted, getting impatient by the silence from her mother.

Abby cleared her throat before she began. "Well the good news is that I'm confident you've not fractured your eye socket. Although, it would be better to get a CT scan to clear it up. The movement looks good with great pupil response. Because there was no external bleeding around the area, it's all looking positive. As for the bad news I'm afraid you'll have to take it easy, meaning bed rest for at least 72 hours. No physical excursion. Complete bed rest. I know that will be hard for you but it's for your own benefit Lexa. I suggest you also ring or message Anya that you won't be at work for a week. You can only return to work once that eye swelling goes down completely and you don't display any concussion symptom. You're lucky the movement within the eye looks okay which suggests the muscles around the eye socket didn't get trapped in any of the bones around the socket. Take care of yourself Lexa. I hope this is the last time I'll need to check on you. Be careful sweetheart. Don't forget to use your words rather than those fists." She finished, giving Lexa a motherly kiss to the forehead.

"I will." Lexa promised. It was a big commitment on her part and she knew she always followed through with her promises. Only time would tell whether that was indeed the case with how often she was used to solving her problems with her fists. She turned to Clarke and entwined their fingers together. "I promise you I won't fight anymore." This time she voiced her promise to ensure Clarke knew she meant it. Her words were sincere leaving little room for doubt about her future actions. 

Clarke held back her sobs having cried more than enough. She lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Lexa's hand. "Thank you. I just want you to be safe baby. No matter how much you try to hide your pain I see right through you. I love you so much and it hurts seeing you in pain. Please look after yourself." She replied with teary eyes. Carefully, she leaned over Madi's figure and cupped Lexa's right cheek before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Lexa tried to deepen it but Clarke pulled back in case she hurt her. 

"More kisses later." Clarke winked, chuckling lightly.

Lexa's face broke into a wide grin. "I'll hold you to that." She said, kissing Clarke's knuckles. 

"Okay love birds. I brought these for you Lexa so they should help with the pain and swelling. You may not feel up to it but try to eat something before or after taking them. Sleep for now and when you wake up have a light breakfast before taking them. When you finish them all I'll prescribe you some more. So, let's see how you feel after a couple days and I'll assess you again. Don't forget bed rest." Abby said placing, the pain killers and anti-inflammatory drugs by the night stand. 

"Don't worry mom. I'm not going anywhere so I'll keep an eye on her. She's in good hands. Ain't that right baby." Clarke smiled smugly, caressing her thumb over the back of Lexa's hand.

"Indeed. Your hands are incredible. So is your mo-" Lexa was stopped mid-sentence having not missed the insinuating innuendo from her girlfriend.

"Thank you mom." Clarke quickly placed a finger over Lexa's lips. Her own cheeks turned a shade of red at what Lexa almost let slip. 

"Seems like the concussion is already affecting her brain function." Abby chuckled, making light of the situation. She knew what Lexa was about to say but was glad she never got to hear it. A mother doesn't want to know about what her innocent child gets up to begin closed doors. It was funny seeing a different to Lexa even though it was under unfortunate circumstances. "Night babies." She leaned down and kissed Lexa once more on her temple before moving to Clarke and lastly finished off with a gentle kiss to her granddaughter's cheek. After, she walked out of the room leaving the little trio family alone.

Clarke took Lexa's phone and sent a quick message to Anya regarding Lexa's current injuries. Once done, she resumed her sleeping positions close to Lexa's body who didn't waste any time pulling them close to her body. Madi took her rightful place, nestling against Lexa's neck. The familiar sweet scent from Lexa brought an unconscious smile to her face.

Lexa held onto her girls, loving the cute snores from Madi which vibrated against her neck. She shuffled herself back down the bed making herself comfortable. Never in a million years did she expect to have such lovely people who cared so much about her in her life. It always brightened her mood seeing how far she has come. From almost giving up on herself to now on her way on being somebody and making a life for herself. However, all those petty fights were derailing her process no matter how much the other person deserved to get beat. 

When she next heard Clarke's breathing even out with her eyes closed she made a confession that had been on her mind since she took Clarke on their first date. "I love you guys. So, so much. You're my world now. One day I'll marry you Clarke. I just hope I'll get the chance to make that happen." She muttered, getting teary. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her eyes being careful with her right eye before they fell down her cheeks.

Unknown to Lexa, Clarke heard every single word.

\-------

The next morning, Madi was once again the first to wake up. This time it was bang on time what the alarm clock was set for. Unfortunately, as she stretched out her limbs one of her small fists connected with Lexa's black eye. Instantly, the loud wince from Lexa pulled her out her sleepy state along with the thoughts from last night came rushing back. "I'm so sorry." She cried, sticking her bottom lip out. Gently, she cupped Lexa's face and caressed her cheeks hoping it was easing her pain.

"It's okay Madi. No harm done." Lexa said through clenched teeth and a small smile on her face trying to appease Madi. The little girl's fist landed solidly on her injured eye, which had her seeing stars. She was indeed not ready to go anywhere or do anything. Bed rest sounded amazing to her right about now. When she realised Madi still looked upset, she lifted her onto her lap and showered her little face with kisses and tickled her tummy. The loud squeals from the girl brought an instant smile to her face. She was grateful her concussion symptoms weren't too severe anymore as if it was some hours earlier the loud noises would've had her ears ringing begging for the noise to stop. In this moment, she welcomed the happiness from her best buddy. "See I'm all better." She grinned, stopping her tickling assault.

"Good!" Madi exclaimed, giving Lexa a big wet kiss to both cheeks. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with the still battered eye. "Wow!" She awed her mouthed curved into an o shape. Without realising what she was doing her small chubby fingers moved closer and gently touched the underside of the eye lid. "It's so cool." She gasped, mesmerized by how different it looked with the white part of the eye slightly red. To say she was impressed was an understatement. "Your eye is healing so fast. That's just so cool. My healing powers worked." She beamed, continuing with her gentle caresses.

"They did. So, thank you very much." Lexa smiled, glad that Madi wasn't scared of her face.

"And look Lexa your eye is super cool. Just like Supergirl with the Kipi-tonian laser." Madi grinned excitedly. She wasn't even bothered she couldn't pronounce Kryptonian properly. Her little brain was still transfixed that Lexa truly had super powers. Seeing how rapid the swelling of the eye had gone down from what it was last night made her make believe alternative universe a reality. "I'm so happy you're okay Lexa. I knew nothing would ever happen to you. You're not going to die." She beamed brightly, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and hugging her tightly.

"As long as I have you to protect me, nothing will happen to me." Lexa hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. 

"Mommy I'll stay with Lexa to make her better. I'll give her more of my super healing powers that way she'll get better even quicker. So, no school today okay." Madi smiled with her toothy grin on display and puppy dog eyes. She loved school but loved Lexa that much more. Their little friendship was solid that she would risk missing a day of school to spend it with her best friend. However, she knew it would be difficult to convince her mommy to let her stay at home. "Pretty please." She fisted her hands together and battered her eye lashes for effect.

Clarke was finding it had not to give in. Her little girl was indeed playing all her cuteness cards which she knew always worked in her favour. She was extremely weak when it came to saying no to her child. The fact that school only started was making her decision that much harder. When she turned to Lexa for help she received a similar puppy dog facial expression. She was completely out numbered. Double the cuteness she couldn't fight with that. "Okay fine." She sighed in defeat. 

"Yas!" Madi cheered, hugging Lexa one more time.

"Love you." Lexa mouthed at Clarke.

"Okay let's get you showered." Clarke lifted Madi from Lexa placing her on her hip. "Good morning baby. I'll be right back." She kissed Lexa on the lips before heading out of the room giving Lexa more rest time. 

Twenty minutes later, Clarke re-emerged with a freshly cleaned and excited Madi. Immediately, Madi ran to Lexa who was just getting out of the bathroom, her brunette locks wet from the shower she had just taken already decked up in her black Emporio Armani tracksuit. "I'll help you." Madi grinned, with her big cinnamon eyes looking up at Lexa adorably. She grabbed Lexa's hand and led her back towards the bed. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, placing a comforting hand onto Lexa’s shoulder. She would've helped Lexa in the bathroom but was pleased Lexa managed on her own. 

"Yeah. I didn't spend too long in there in case I fell." Lexa joked but when she looked up at Clarke she wasn't laughing. Straight away, she knew she messed up. "Sorry." She mumbled an apology and nervously began scratching the back of her neck. 

"What are you sorry for?" Madi butted in innocently. Her little 5-year-old brain was confused as to what happened that caused Lexa to apologise to her mommy. She turned her head back and forth between Clarke and Lexa for an answer but they were too busy staring at each other. 

Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek before walking away to clean herself up. 

"Oopsy." Lexa winked down at Madi. She knew Clarke wasn't mad but it was still too early for jokes that insinuated her harm to herself. There would be a time where it would be okay to joke about her current situation but now wasn't the time. She knew Clarke wouldn't stay mad at her for long. Putting thoughts about Clarke aside, she looked down and gave Madi her full attention. "What are we doing today?" She asked the little blonde.

"Movies then painting!" Madi exclaimed with arms raised in the air.

"That I can do." Lexa ruffled Madi's hair and walked out of the bedroom hand in hand listening to some of Madi's outrageous stories. Surprisingly, she was met by Jake who was staring daggers in her direction. She knew she had let him down by fighting again. It wasn't as if she promised him she would stop fighting but she did agree with him to stay out of trouble and look after herself. Her body wasn't a punching bag after all. Everybody hurts and she had to learn she wasn't invisible. No matter how much Madi think of her as a superhero she really wasn't. At the end of the day she was still human and humans get hurt or even worse. 

"Care to explain yourself." Jake prompted, turning down the volume of the news on the TV.

"Later please. All you need to know is I had my reasons. One of the main one being I protect my people." Lexa replied, leaving it at that. She would explain herself later once her brain wasn't in pain. It hurt slightly thinking about what happened as the concussion was still affecting her. What occurred was kind of fuzzy but the words that were said still played in her brain like a broken record. 

"I understand but please look after yourself. I don't want my daughter to go through so much pain. You may be the one that's hurts but Clarke experiences just as much pain if not more. She cares so deeply for those she loves and I'm sure it broke her heart seeing you hurt again. Each time you've come out of it lightly but there may never be a next time. I hope you get that. We love you Lexa and all we want is to see you happy and injury free. Please be more careful. Whatever happened we'll leave all that behind. Focus on what you'll do differently next time. No more fights please." Jake spoke honestly. He was very passionate about what he was saying. Lexa was like his own and it pained him just the same to see her body full of injuries. He understood Lexa was used to it but he wasn't. No one was. The fact that Lexa has been through so much already in her life, he doesn't want more pain to be added to the list. Only happiness and joy should be filled into her life.

"I promise." Lexa replied, receiving a fatherly hug from Jake who whispered an "I love you" into her ear. She returned the love. It felt like she was over using the word “promise” although it was for her own good. She was promising a lot of people now so she would have to follow through with her promise no matter how hard it would prove to be. 

"Movie time!" Madi grinned, pulling Lexa and her granddad to the couch. 

"What? No school for you kiddo?" Jake asked slightly baffled. 

"Nope!" Madi replied popping the p. "Mommy said I can say home today that way I can give Lexa more of my super healing powers. It has already worked and I want my Lexie to heal quicker." She added with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Lexie huh. That's a new one." Jake chuckled. 

"First I've heard of it too." Lexa bumped Jake's shoulder.

"Well okay then. Let's watch the news first before we eat then we'll come back and we'll watch a movie." Jake said lifting Madi onto the couch. 

"Nooo. I want a movie now." Madi whined with a pout. 

"Okay then." Jake and Lexa replied in unison. They looked at each other and laughed at how quick they gave into Madi's cuteness. The little blonde seemed to have gotten everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"Yas!" Madi grinned, running to the movie drawer finding her favourite film. "Trolls!" She cheered, quickly running to the DVD player and starting the movie. She got back to the couch and cuddled into Lexa's side wanting to be close to her hero. "I give you my powers now Lexa." She smiled up at Lexa as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa's waist. 

"Thank you. I feel better already." Lexa returned the smile. It was half a lie as she was in some pain but she knew she had to wait till she ate before taking the strong pain killers. 

Right on cue, Clarke emerged from the bedroom and started making breakfast. She wasn't really in the mood to cook something too completed so she just opted for a simple breakfast. This included a quick sweet potato soup for Lexa and some toast with Nutella spread for Madi plus hot chocolates with marshmallows for her girls. 

"I'll make something for us." Abby made her presence known in the kitchen. She knew her husband would want his full English breakfast and she knew Clarke wouldn't even bother thinking about herself rather than focus on her girls. It was her duty after all as Clarke's mother to look after her child. She was just as good of a cook as her daughter. "You go to them and I'll fix us something. I'll make your favourite. Even some waffles for them. I'm sure Lexa would like that." She smiled, kissing Clarke’s cheek. Her shift at the hospital wasn't till lunch time so she had time to spend the morning with her girls and husband who was off work. 

"Thank you, mom. You're the best." Clarke hugged her mom and then took the food to the living room. Lexa's joke already forgotten. She only hoped her girlfriend would be okay to finish her soup. "My babies, breakfast time." She said placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Shh mommy. Too loud." Madi scolded after Lexa informed her she didn't like loud noises. 

"Oops sorry baby." Clarke apologised, leaning down and pecking Lexa's cheek. 

"It’s okay. It'll pass." Lexa smiled. She looked down at the soup and was glad it was one of her favourites. Her mouth watered at the delicious soup even though it looked bland although it still tasted incredible. She had an appetite to devour the whole bowl. Her heart eyes looked adorably at Clarke no words needed to express how she was feeling. Instead, she her hand held out and helped Clarke sit beside her. They paused the film and Madi jumped onto her lap.

Clarke awed at the sight at how adorable her girls looked. She pecked their cheeks Just because she could. 

"Mommy food." Madi instructed, opening her mouth for her first bite. 

"Here you go." Clarke fed Madi a piece of toast before alternating to Lexa feeding her the first spoonful.

"Delicious!" Madi and Lexa grinned.

Clarke began alternating between feeding her girls and from time to time, Madi and Lexa fed Clarke back. It was a cute family moment that they would cherish for years to come. Once they finished with breakfast Clarke made sure Lexa took all her medicine. Just as they were about to get situated comfortably to resume watching the film, there was a knock at the door. 

Jake offered to open it not wanting to interrupt the little family. The person at the door was none other than Indra Forester. He wasn't even given a chance to greet her as she pushed through the door.

"Clarke we need to talk." Indra said with a serious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on what Indra wants? Clue: Think outside the box guys.
> 
> I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who commented in the previous chapter this one is for you. Enjoy :D

Chapter 45

Clarke was focused on enjoying her time with her girls that she didn't acknowledge Indra's presence in the room. The film had been a welcomed distraction. It stopped her mind for a while from thinking about what happened the previous night. She couldn't stop her mind from remembering the first time she met Lexa and comparing it to what happened last night. After watching Lexa collapse to the floor, her heart was beating so fast like a lightning bolt. She was glad they got the chance to sit down and relax as a family. All her other responsibilities forgotten. All that mattered was her girlfriend was safe and she had her little girl with her to keep her company. 

"Clarke!" Indra raised her voice startling the cute family moment. 

Madi was the first to react. "Indra Nana!" She squealed. Her voice was just about loud enough for Lexa's ears to handle. Sensing she may have triggered some pain in Lexa, she turned to Lexa with an adorable look. With her small chubby hands, she cupped Lexa's cheeks and muttered an apology. "Sorry." She pecked Lexa's left cheek. 

"There's nothing to forgive little one. I'm all good." Lexa smiled, kissing Madi's temple.

Madi beamed. Quickly, she shot up from Lexa's lap and ran to embrace Indra. "Nana!" She smiled cutely, wrapping her arms around Indra's legs. Indra was a like a third grandmother to her. And No matter how many times Indra corrected her to be called "Aunty" it still didn't sit well with her young mind.

"Call me Aunty kid." Indra gently tapped Madi's head awkwardly. She wasn't a big fan of kids but Madi had grown on her over the years. Also, she liked being referred to as an Aunty as it made her feel younger even though she was old enough to be Clarke's parent automatically making her a grandma in Madi's eyes. It has always been difficult for her to let her guard down in front of people. Very rarely was she seen smiling even though deep down inside she was a big softy. Her personality on the outside was more of a stoic and no-nonsense kind of woman. She was known in the industry for being the straight up talking manager who kept her personal feelings aside. Mixing business with personal emotions wasn't her thing. 

Madi chuckled. "No silly. You're Nana to me." She corrected, showing her big toothy grin while her arms were still wrapped around Indra's toned legs.

Indra sighed in defeat. She reached into her Gucci handbag and pulled out a box of chocolates she had brought for Madi. With a smug smile on her face she spoke. "Call me Aunty and I'll give you these." She bribed the little blonde sending a wink Madi's way. 

Madi tapped her pointy finger on her chin thinking it over. She looked straight ahead at Jake for help hoping he would have an easy way out for her. The chocolates were amongst some her favourites but she loved calling Indra her nana. In her eyes it was more respectful to refer to your elders as grandparents. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. A huge grin plastered across her face when she saw Jake heading towards them. The smirk on her grandpa's face told her everything she had to know. 

"Give the kid the damn chocolates already!" Jake snatched the box from Indra's hand catching her completely off guard. "Here you go my sweet child." He winked at Madi, crouching down to her level and handing over the box of chocolaty goodness. He gestured for Madi to head into the kitchen so Abby would help her to open them. 

The attitude and tone of voice Indra walked with when she first entered the house, he sensed she had something big to discuss with his daughter and possibly Lexa. Whatever she had to say he was convinced it was business related. His instant thought was it had to be related to his daughter image regarding her relationship with Lexa. In the media there was still a lot of negativity for Lexa and now with the fight that occurred he feared it was now plastered all over the internet. There were so many other different scenarios he came up with most of them not ending well for Lexa. However, he was hopeful things would work themselves out. No way was he going to let something happen to Lexa or Clarke. 

Clarke and Lexa were both clueless as to what brought Indra to the house. 

However, when Madi ran off to greet Indra, Lexa caught a glimpse of her face which was reflected on one of the picture frames that was around the living room. Immediately, she began to panic. Small beads of sweat started forming across her forehead and just above her top lip. She squinted her eyes together and ran her mind through what occurred back at the restaurant. Already, she was thinking of ways to come up with an explanation to help her cause. She knew she was to blame for starting the initial fight but she somehow hoped Indra wouldn't judge too severely.

The older woman wasn't one of her favourite people having been at odds with each other since she found out about her relationship with Clarke. Now with the fight looming above her head like a dark cloud, she was sure Indra was at the house to figure a way to protect her client once again. The dark-haired woman would protect Clarke and leave her in the lurch. It was her doing so she was prepared to face the consequences of her actions. She managed to put a brave face on like Indra’s presence didn’t affect her at all.

Clarke felt Lexa tense up beside her and she knew straight away what was on her mind. She never received a message from Indra, so she knew whatever she had to say must be serious if she came to her house to inform her directly. As much as she wanted to panic, she remained calm. Wanting to ease some tension in Lexa's body, she began running her hand up down Lexa's forearm. When Lexa looked down at her she gave her a reassuring smile. Her way of showing Lexa she supported her thoroughly. Whatever Indra had to say wouldn't sway her decision on what she thought about Lexa. 

"Clarke?" Indra called out her serious tone back. She was in full business mode. It didn’t take long for her facial expression to change when she caught a clear view of Lexa's battered face. "What the hell happened to you?!" She gasped, her eyebrows crunched up in utter confusion. What was on her mind completely replaced by something else. With furrowed eyebrows, she glanced at Clarke and she could tell whatever happened to Lexa could be a cause for concern for the model. Clarke’s reputation would be put on the line once again. The dollar signs flashed in her eyes as her first judgement on Lexa proved to be right. Since the beginning, she sensed that Lexa was bad news and from the injuries Lexa has sustained she knew it couldn't be good. What she had to speak to Clarke had taken a complete turn. It was yet to be determined whether that turn was worse or not.

"Don't act like you don't know so whatever you have to say just get over and done with. And before you say it I'm not leaving her." Clarke defended Lexa as she glared at her manager. She tightened her grip around Lexa's arm to keep herself grounded. There was no way she was going to let Indra win. So many times, Indra instructed her to stay away from Lexa but that just wasn’t possible. The pull the two had towards each other was far stronger than anyone could ever imagine. Each day, their love strengthens.

"Keep the noise level down guys." Jake interrupted, gesturing towards the kitchen where Madi's cheerful voice was heard. So far, throughout the conversation he was keeping a low profile. Only when he felt the need to interrupt would he make his presence known. He was pleased with the little information Indra had to go on based on what Lexa did as it meant things were looking positive for Lexa. He knew if the media already got wind about the fight then there was no doubt Indra would’ve been the first to be informed.

Indra took a deep calming breath preparing her next choice of words. Her client was known to be persistent just as much as she was and sometimes she loved that side to Clarke but she knew one day it could be her downfall. "Clarke please tell me what happened? You guys haven't even been dating for long and you're already creating mayhem. It's one thing after another with you two. Were the media there? Did you recognise any of the paps? What are they asking for? If it's money well pay them off. We can't have negative press on our backs especially with the new Chanel perfume campaign. Speak to me Clarke. Lexa, you too seeing as you're causing trouble everywhere you go. Come on say something." She pushed, getting impatient with her client and the brunette. When she didn’t get a reply straight away, she paced around the living room hoping for some good news from her favourite client.

"Seriously you don't know what happened? Then why are you here in the first place?" Clarke questioned, avoiding answering Indra's questions for the time being. She was still worried that her manager was just putting up a front and in fact Indra did know about the fight; she was just trying to get her to spill the beans herself. The fear of Indra keeping Lexa away from her was still looming over in her head. She had to handle the situation her way to control the outcome. 

When she was aware that Lexa was quiet beside her and hadn't moved since Indra approached them, she began to get nervous. One glance at Lexa, she knew her girlfriend was in turmoil. "It's okay baby, we'll get through this together." She muttered softly, pressing a light kiss onto Lexa's shoulder before removing her hand from around Lexa's forearm and entwined their fingers together. She pushed herself considerably close to Lexa until their sides were flushed against each other. There was no room for either of them to go anywhere. They were right where they belonged. By each other’s side facing all their ups and downs together.

"I was here to discuss why you cancelled all the interviews and the huge Chanel promo shoot you were scheduled to attend all this week. You're aware of how important they all are but still you decided to call them all off. The Ellen show interview was going to give us great exposure especially with the new campaign coming up but no you just cancelled and didn't even give me a reason why. I guess I got my reason from what I'm seeing now. Since the day you introduced me to Lexa, I knew she was different. I’ve never seen you look so smitten about someone before, so I was sure Lexa would be trouble. Clarke, you can't have your love life determining what you do with your career. This is big for both of us. You’re the face of Chanel. We can’t have you pulling out especially when it’s last minute. I accepted your move to DC and even managed to cut down your working hours but now you're doing this to me Clarke. All because of her." Indra answered. She huffed frustratingly, letting all her anger get the best of her.

Lexa had heard enough. She removed Clarke's hand from her grasp and walked close to Indra slightly invading her personal space. "Clarke is her own person. She's not doing anything for me. I got into a fight because that was the right thing to do. No way was I letting him get away with insulting my girlfriend like that. There’s no point getting into details about what happened. You just wouldn’t understand. If you don't like it so be it. I'm not going to change just to please you. And don't worry the media didn't catch anything so you can keep your money. I'm done trying to be nice to you. All you've done since you met me is judge me when you don't even know me. The least you could've done is understood me as a person instead of forming your own negative views about me." She glared at Indra with her jaw clenched. It always annoyed her that some people thought the worse of her and they weren't even giving her a chance to get to know her. The brown eyes flashing back at her were just as intense as her own green eyes but she wasn't backing down. 

Both Lexa and Indra stared at each other for a long while before Indra broke the trance. She took a few steps back from Lexa before she replied. "You're feisty I'll give you that. All I'm trying to do is protect my client and do what's best for her. There's a lot of money and Clarke's reputation is on the line. Negative press does nothing for her personal imagine. Have you even seen your face? How do you think people will react when they see you two out in public? You need to back off, so you can let her succeed and become herself again." She sighed. When Clarke was dating Ontari she had more focus on her career but now with Lexa she has seen how disinterested the blonde has become. It was harsh for her to blame Lexa but she just needed someone to hold responsible. 

"Fi-" 

Clarke jumped in front of Lexa preventing her from saying any more. "I love Lexa and I'm not leaving her. It's not a big deal if I miss the Ellen show I'm sure she'll understand. And regarding the shoot you can just reschedule that. No one is going anywhere so it won’t be a problem. I'm the face of Chanel like you said and I'm sure you can find a leeway to get me out of attending. There's no way I'm leaving Lexa. And before you say it, I'm not taking pity on her. I love her and I don't like seeing her in pain. It’s my duty as her girlfriend to be there for her. I'll be here every step of the way baby." She explained herself, turning around and facing Lexa. Gently, she leaned onto Lexa's lean chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Hearing Lexa’s heartbeat always calmed her. It was her centre.

"How romantic." Jake muttered under his breath, placing his hand over his beating heart. It always amazed him seeing how in love the two truly were. The memories of when he was younger and hopelessly in love his wife came back. It gave him the chance to reminisce about the good ole days. He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard Indra’s voice.

"You signed a contract Clarke. I'll try to work something out with the Ellen show but I can't promise anything with the shoot. The facilities, staff, props and so much more have already been hired there's no way to change it. Or else the company with occur a big loss. They need you there promptly especially with a deadline set and the new advert scheduled to be released the following week. It's a matter of urgency to get that last shot of the shoot out of the way. Then you'll be free to do what you like." Indra explained.

"Clarke..." Lexa began, cupping Clarke's cheek in her hands. "Let me speak." She quickly adding stopping Clarke's train of thought. Once she received a nod from Clarke she carried on. "I'm not a child you know." She paused placing a finger onto Clarke's lips, so she wouldn’t interrupt. "I may not like what Indra's insinuating but I think you should go ahead and finish the shoot even attend the interview if you like. This is your life. You love modelling and I don’t want to take that away from you. Like I said from the beginning I'll support you with everything. I did this to myself..." She stopped, pointing at her bruised eye. "This wasn't your fault. I love you for caring so much but I promise you I'll be okay. You do what you have to do and come home to me. I'll be right here waiting for you. If it'll make you feel better, you can video call me anytime you want. It'll be like you never left." She finished with a sweet smile. 

"I don't want to leave you Lex." Clarke pouted, her eyes getting teary.

"Don't cry beautiful. I'll be fine." Lexa grinned, trying to cheer Clarke's mood.

"I love you." Clarke returned the grin. She got onto her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck before taking her lips against her own. Softly, she pecked Lexa's lips and deepened the kiss ever slightly being careful to not cause any pain to the busted lower lip. When she pulled away she gazed into Lexa's eyes with so much love and devotion. 

While all that was happening, Indra's features softened ever slightly. She was starting to understand Lexa. It seemed the brunette wasn't all that bad after all. She still had her reservations about Lexa but now they weren't all that bad. "I'm sorry." She blurted out, surprising everyone in the room even herself. When all eyes turned in her direction she felt slightly awkward like a fish out of water. 

"Before you start I'm not just saying that because Lexa here managed to convince you to go back to work. I'm genuinely sorry for having made up my mind about you before I even got to know you. For that I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive this old fool. And I see it now. Why Clarke has fallen head over heels for you Lexa. You're not so bad after all. Don't make me take back my words okay. So, no more drama please." She winked at Lexa with a small smile on her face.

"Who even said I agreed I'll be going back? Eh?" Clarke raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned further into Lexa's arms.

"Oh come Clarke. Don't give me that." Indra replied not buying Clarke's facade.

Clarke chuckled. "I give. But seriously next time Indra you make any assumptions about Lexa we're done. You're like family to me and I wouldn't want our relationship to fall apart. Lexa's a good person. You'll like her once you get to know her. She's a big softly just like you." She teased, playfully squeezing Lexa's right cheek who instantly blushed at the comment.

"I'm not a softly!" Both Lexa and Indra announced, turning to look at each other briefly before letting out a tiny chuckle. They were similar in more ways than one. If only they gave each other time to get to know one another. 

"I forgive you Indra." Lexa said with a tight lipped smile. She held her hand out which Indra took without hesitating.

"New beginnings." Indra smiled, which in return Lexa nodded her agreement.

Right on cue, Madi ran back to the living room with Abby in tow. As predicted her first person she approached was Lexa. "Here Lexa they'll make you feel better. Nana Indra gave them to me. I like sharing them with everyone. You're my best friend so you can have them first." She explained like it was the simplest of things in the world. Her big toothy grin on display brightening everyone's mood. 

Lexa got to her knees and accepted the heart shaped chocolate. She ate the piece all in one go, humming her approval after the bite. "It's delicious. I feel better already. Can I have another?" She smiled broadly with her palm out. 

Madi didn't object as she gave Lexa an extra chocolate. If it meant it would make her hero get better, she was prepared to give Lexa all the chocolates she required. She shared the chocolates with everyone before sitting back on the couch. Lexa joined her on one side while the other was left for Clarke who was finishing talking to Indra about business related topics. "Lexa are you okay?" She asked, checking up on her buddy.

"I'm getting there." Lexa smiled, kissing Madi's temple to ease her worries. It warmed her heart seeing how concerned the young girl was for her wellbeing. She pulled the little blonde close to her side and pressed play on the remote. The two shared the remaining chocolates while they watched the film. 

\------

For the rest of the day, Lexa spent it with her two girls. They watched many movies and painted. Whenever it became too much for Lexa, she would go back to the bedroom for a nap. Madi didn't want to leave her alone having promised to get her better quickly so she joined her during her naps. They were a cute duo. Throughout the day they were completely inseparable. Having so many people around that cared about her health proved to be a great incentive into getting better faster. The swelling around her eye was slowly diminishing but the bruising was still evident. Even the head aches weren't as severe as before. She has never enjoyed bed rest as much as she has now. Bit by bit she was on her way to making a full recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I hope people enjoyed it regardless. I'll try to do small chapters so I get quicker updates out as I'll be returning to work soon. What's everyone's thoughts on that?
> 
> I'd appreciate it if people would be kind enough to leave feedback. Thank you
> 
> For updates or If you have any suggestions/idea/prompts comment below or message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Ever since the fight back at the restaurant Clarke had been meaning to speak to Lexa about what happened. However, every time Lexa would change the subject. To make matters worse, they would also get distracted by various petty issues and with such a busy schedule throughout the week planned for Clarke, it was proving to be difficult to find some serious alone time.

Although, somehow, through all the difficulties, Clarke was able to squeeze in the time she required. Finally, she would get her chance to address the big elephant in the room. Even with the Chanel shoot scheduled for later during the day, she knew she had to make the most of the alone time that they had together. To some, it may seem like a minor issue, but she was one of those people who preferred to hash things out rather than bottle it up inside until it became too much.

After dropping Madi off at school, she headed straight back to the house. It was the perfect opportunity to speak to Lexa. A chance for Lexa to come clean. It would be just the two of them as everyone else was already at their respective jobs. They had the whole house to themselves. There would be no more hiding. She would finally get to the bottom of why Lexa did what she did. She knew Lexa was aware of where she stood regarding violence so in her opinion it seemed out of character for Lexa to hit someone first having already spoken to her about using her words rather than letting her fists do the talking for her. She knew it had to have been something major to piss off her girlfriend drastically.

There was only one way to find out the truth and that was from the source herself. It was getting tiring and stressful coming up with reasons of her own accord.

"Be honest with me and don't sugar coat anything. I want to know everything. We've already talked about how communicating is key, I don't us to have taken one step forward and two steps back. So, what really happened at the restaurant? Talk to me, baby." She asked with pleading eyes cupping Lexa's cheeks to comfort her. She was cautious with her choice of words in case she scared Lexa away and brought their relationship back to square one, which wasn't her aim of the talk. It was more of a way for her to understand and learn more about Lexa.

The source of violence in Lexa must have come from somewhere, she thought.

Gently, she caressed Lexa's cheeks being patient with her until the stunning emerald orbs made contact with her own gorgeous blue eyes. The very eyes she fell in love with and always will. "There she is." She cooed brightly, leaning forward and pecking Lexa's lips with a big grin plastered across her face. Instantly, she felt Lexa melt into her touch. A sign that Lexa's resolve was breaking. She gave Lexa a small nod to prompt her explanation.

Lexa released a small sigh of relief, taking the kiss as a positive start to the conversation. With her confidence back ever slightly, she placed her arms on Clarke's hips and pulled her closer into her body. Softly, she tapped her fingers on Clarke's hip bone as she held the beautiful blonde close with the corners of her lips turned into a cute smile which Clarke returned. She admired her beautiful girlfriend as she calculated her next choice of words ensuring she came up with an explanation that wouldn't inflict emotional pain on the blonde.

For the past few days, it had been mainly all about her injury, which was close to fully healing only faint bruise marks were visible around the affected eye. Now it was time to finally discuss what really happened. She was struggling slightly with how she would come across. Clarke meant a lot to her and she wasn't willing to lose her love.

"Okay." She relented when Clarke raised her eyebrows getting slightly impatient with what she had to say. She couldn't blame her girl as Clarke had every right to know the truth. There no more running. She had stalled the issue long enough. Finally, it was time to come clean and face the consequences of her actions.

Before she began, she lifted her left arm up and caressed Clarke's right cheek pleased with the effect she was having on her girlfriend. The slight intake of breath from Clarke was close enough to forget what they were talking about. She knew that was her chance to change the topic once again, but she chose not to take it. "I love you, Clarke." She beamed continuing her caresses on Clarke's cheek.

"I love you too, Lexa." Clarke replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lexa released a small breath before she continued. "Please don't be mad at me when I finish." Clarke nodded so she carried on. "Here goes. I was just minding my own business going to take a leak when I heard the guys mentioning your name. You know how I get every time I hear your name." She said with a slight shy grin on her face knowing how smitten she tends to get every time someone mentions Clarke's name. Normally, she would get teased about it by her co-workers.

"I stopped briefly when I heard your name with a goofy smile on my face. Well, my smile didn't last long when I heard the next words that followed out their mouths. I tried so hard to just walk away but I just couldn't do it. I wasn't going to let them get away with talking smack about you. The vulgar words they chose, I can't even repeat them. You're my whole world, Clarke Griffin. I wasn't just going to stand there and listen to some asshole degrade you. You're so much more than that and they needed to be put in their place. It was just unfortunate they caught me off guard with that punch." She finished with a wink and a cute smile hoping it would be enough to not piss Clarke off.

Growing up, she has always been very overprotective of the people she loves. It wasn't often she shared such a big piece of herself. Her heart was always guarded only letting a handful of people get close. Clarke was now a big part of her life, so she was willing to do whatever it takes to defend her.

Patiently, she stood there keeping her arms on Clarke's hips waiting for her reply. The look on Clarke's face was on unreadable. Nevertheless, she waited. The silence in the room filled with their breathing. Her own breathing slightly louder with the nervousness coursing through her body as she waited for her fate.

"Baby." She whispered softly with worried eyes.

"So, let me get this straight you punched a guy and almost got yourself seriously hurt because they said something about me? Before you even answer that, did it have to do with my boobs? Were they discussing how "fucking great" it would be to fuck them? How I'm only a model because I have such a great big pair that men can't help themselves but stare." Clarke replied, getting slightly agitated.

Throughout her career, she has had many people make fun and sometimes degrading comments about her breasts. She was fully proud, blessed with such natural big breasts but it always hurts to hear such vulgar words used to describe her appearance. However, with time she has learnt to ignore the idiots. They weren't worth her time. And it angers her to know that her girlfriend gave the rascals her time of day. They simply weren't worth it.

"I love your boobs," Lexa responded seriously with an adorable pout on her face. It was very innocent the way she said it.

"Really Lexa." Clarke huffed disappointingly. She was very much tempted to laugh at the adorableness of her girlfriend, but it just wasn't the time.

Lexa scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I erm that's not what I meant. I do love then obviously but no one should be allowed to say things like that about you. You're more than that. And that's why I love you, Clarke." She flashed another cute smile.

"You don't always have to defend my honour baby. I can fight my own battles. All I want is for you to be safe. You have already risk your life for me once please don't put yourself in harm's way when it's not necessary. Fighting with every idiot is not the way to prove to me that you love me. I'm already in love with you. You've got a big heart and that's why I love you so much. I don't care what the fools have to say. Next time please just ignore them. We'll always face such people especially due to my celebrity status. All we can do is move on and don't let them get to us. Promise me this is the end of it." Clarke said cupping Lexa's cheeks, pressing her forehead against Lexa's.

"I promise you I'll try. This all new to me. My fists have always done the talking for me. I know that's not always the option. You're my Queen baby and everyone should treat you like one." Lexa replied. With the height advantage, she tenderly kissed the top of Clarke's head keeping her lips pressed for a few seconds before she pulled back. Slowly, she was learning she cannot be everyone's knight and shining armour. She would have to co-exist as a pair and let the other person defend themselves.

Clarke knew it that was the best response she could get from the bartender. All the months she has known Lexa, which felt more like years, she has come to learn how much Lexa abides by her principles and promises. Having been in the corrupt system for such a long time always having to fight her way through to survive, she knew it won't take a day or week or month to change Lexa. But the fact Lexa would try was all she could ask for. She held onto the tall brunette, clutching tightly around Lexa's waist.

They held onto each for a while neither one wanting to let go. It felt like another step forward into their relationship. It was onwards and upward from here on out.

\-------

After their talk, the couple spent some time together cuddling on the sofa while they watched documentaries. They enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere giving each other pecks on the lips here and there. Sometimes the pecks turned into deeper more passionate kisses, but they refrained from taking things further. It was all about the two of them embracing the few hours they had to themselves. The most they have had in days.

They were both glad only one day remained for the filming of the promo of the new Gabrielle Chanel perfume. The upcoming promo would focus on women empowerment inspired by Gabriel herself who was known as a rebel at heart, passionate and self-ruling who freed herself to become the woman she wanted to be. In some ways, Clarke saw some parts of Gabrielle in herself which in hindsight makes her the perfect model to shoot the ad.

After the completion of the shoot, it would mean they would get to spend more time together and make even more fond memories. Whatever happens next, Lexa was more than prepared to show her support for her incredible girlfriend. She was one proud girlfriend after all.

When the time came for Clarke to depart for the final shoot, Lexa was more than happy for Clarke to go. She knew how passionate Clarke felt about modelling. As much as she wanted to spend all day with the blonde, she already knew what she signed up for when she asked Clarke to be her girlfriend. Being the taller one of the two she was able to completely engulf Clarke in a beautiful embrace. Eye to eye they gazed at each other as they said their goodbyes. "Enjoy out there. I love you." Lexa grinned, giving Clarke an intense kiss to last her throughout the busy day.

"Mhmm, you're so good at that." Clarke hummed appreciatively. In the mood for another, she captured Lexa's plump lips in a slow sensual kiss one of her hands travelling lower and managing to find the front of Lexa's baggy shorts. Sneakily, she dipped her hand around the waistband smiling into the kiss due to the easy access. Just as she was about to venture deeper, a car honked at the two breaking up the hot scene.

"Let's go, Clarke!" Indra shouted from her black Lexus.

Clarke groaned with a pout. She hunched against Lexa's lean chest refusing to let go. Like a child, she mumbled a couple of words which Lexa found to be adorable.

"We'll resume this soon." Lexa chuckled, kissing Clarke's cheek as they pulled away from the embrace. "She's all yours Indra!" She winked at the older woman. Her relationship with Indra was improving but they weren't friends yet. Slowly, they were getting there. She knew it meant a lot to Clarke to be civil with Indra and so far, their relationship was moving in the right direction.

"I look forward to that. Love you, babe." Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips. She managed to drag Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth before she let go.

"Love you too." Lexa replied, waving goodbye at Clarke with a goofy smile.

Clarke waved back with a wink as she got into the car. She was pleased with how positive their talk turned out. They still had a long way to go but she couldn't be happier with the progression they have made. The months they have been together at times felt like years and she can only imagine what their future would entail.

With how buzzed she was feeling, she headed to the shoot full of energy ready to give the creative director all the gorgeous angles which will promote the product in a new light.

"Woo-hoo. Let's do this." She cheered turning up the radio which was playing an old classic, Michael Jackson Pretty Young Thing.

Indra was thoroughly bemused by her client.

"Na na na na!" Clarke sang. She turned to Indra who surprisingly joined in. It was a no-brainer as nobody would ever turn down a sing along to one of the classics by the legend of pop Mr MJ R.I.P.

They both sang along throughout the whole drive with huge smiles and giggles. Clarke was fuelled with even more enthusiasm for the shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being an adult is tough! 
> 
> I finally found some time to write. I just couldn't stay away. I've missed these two as well. 
> 
> Hopefully, this is the start of many more chapters to come to end this story.
> 
> Drop us line/message me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments/kudos. 
> 
> Here's another instalment.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 47

Nervously, Lexa opened the door which led to a long hallway with captivating images plastered on big picture frames. She was decked out in a white slim fit shirt with a granddad collar followed by a black leather jacket and black jeans with matching Vans. It was a simple look that she pulled off without even trying.

Walking down the hallway, she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets unsure of which way to go. The directions given by the front desk weren't very helpful. It was a huge place. Luckily, when she turned a corner she bumped into a short blonde. "Oh sorry." She quickly apologised, helping the woman to pick up the dropped files. "Here you go, ma'am." She smiled politely.

"Thank you." The short woman replied with a shy smile, tucking her hair behind her ear with her cheeks turning a slight shade of crimson. When she caught a better glimpse at Lexa she knew who she was. Her first thought about asking Lexa out was thrown out the window knowing she didn't stand a chance if she asked. She would take crushing on Lexa from afar.

"Sorry again." Lexa smiled once again, making the other woman's cheeks turn even redder. When she looked at the files she picked up, a photo emerged from the pile and none other than Clarke Griffin appeared. Her eyes widened with a big grin spread across her face. She was in pure admiration for her woman. At the thought of Clarke, she clocked on why she was there in the first place. "Can you direct me to where the shoot is taking place, please? This place is huge I'm lost already." She asked with a charming smile.

The woman nodded with an understanding smile on her face. "Even I was lost when I first started working here. We're in one of the biggest studios in DC after all but don't worry I'll take you there as I'm headed the same way. I'm Mary by the way." Mary replied with a smile as she held her hand out for a handshake.

"Lexa. Nice to meet you, Mary. Thank you for helping me." Lexa nodded, shaking her hand. Silently, she followed behind Mary glancing at the images as she walked past them, thoroughly impressed by the variety of the images. She was led through many doors seeing how busy it was with people running past her getting props and so much more. Ten minutes later they finally arrived at the specific studio space booked for the promo video.

Straight away, Lexa's eyes widened. She was amazed by the beautiful set that captured the scenery of a forest. The whole studio transformed into Pandora, the universe created from Avatar the movie. Green leaves were all around along with magical like trees that looked stunning. Some were glowing capturing Lexa's attention even more. Her eyes were wide like Saucers like a kid on Christmas morning. People working there were busy running back and forth in and out of the studio to create the perfect shot. It was the last day of filming, so everything had to be sublime.

However, the cameras, lights, people, extra models soon faded when Lexa's eyes landed on Clarke. Her jaw slacked as she gazed at the blonde dressed in a long deep V neck embroidery beaded gold metal belt chiffon dress. Her girlfriend was the epitome of a goddess. Beautiful, elegant and simply breathtaking. She watched Clarke's every move who was walking down towards the camera following the director’s instructions.

Clarke's hair was braided on one side then tied up in a bun with a fringe curl flowing down the side of her face finished with a golden leaf-shaped crown. Her look matched with the Pandoric scene as Pandora was one of the figures in Greek mythology known as the fifth moon of the gas giant Polyphemus. She was in her element, gazing directly into the camera knowing once the video is released she would be able to make eye contact with the viewers. It was all about capturing the consumers' attention to make them feel as part of the video. She said the finishing line "Gabrielle the new fragrance Chanel" with a big grin on her face. Her trademark smile capable of bringing any man or woman weak at the knees. It was one of the reasons why she has been so successful in her career.

"Wow!" Lexa awed, her eyes full of love and admiration for her woman with a big goofy smile on her face. It was like nothing else existed. Just when she thought she couldn't fall deeper in love with Clarke, their eyes made contact and her smile widened. The smile she received in return from Clarke was just as big if not more. Her heart skipped a beat-thumping for Clarke. She stared at Clarke like a lovesick puppy. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for thinking of the idea to surprise Clarke. Their gaze was short lived when the director screamed out cut. This prompted Lexa to return to earth as everything else around her came back to life. Not aware that she was still looking at Clarke like a puppy.

"Earth to lover girl." Indra teased, giving her a little push on the shoulder.

"Huh." Lexa stuttered, turning to face Indra still looking a little bit dazed.

Indra chucked at Lexa's expression. "Young love eh." She winked.

"Erm. Hi. I hope you don't mind me being here." Lexa replied. Her relationship with Indra was still not solid. She didn't want Indra to think she was there to distract her client.

"Of course not. I know we've had our differences, but I see how much you two love each other. It's great to have you here supporting Clarke. I'm sure she's very pleased with your presence." Indra gestured towards Clarke who was looking at the two as she got her makeup touched up.

"She's so beautiful." Lexa mumbled once again mesmerized by her girlfriend. Her eyes were full of love.

Indra shook her head with a smile. "That she is." She replied but her answer fell on deaf ears. Instead, she stood next to Lexa and watched as the director ordered for a re-take of the final shot.

As the two looked on, they were approached by a beautiful brunette who unsurprisingly went and stood next to Lexa. She placed her hand purposefully on Lexa's bicep to capture her attention. "Hi." She smiled, placing her other hand on her own shoulder as she began to play with the ends of her curls.

"Oh hi." Lexa smiled politely.

"I'm Echo." The brunette said biting her bottom lip.

"Nice to meet you." Lexa offered her hand but was surprised when the taller woman leaned towards her and kissed both her cheeks as she hugged her.

"I'm a huger." Echo grinned, placing her hand once again around Lexa's bicep.

While all that was happening, Clarke was seething. She couldn't believe Echo was flirting with her girlfriend. And Lexa being the cute gem she is looked oblivious. She was distracted by watching the two that she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing.

"Clarke?" The director said trying to get her attention.

"Eh sorry, what?" Clarke asked turning back to give the director her full attention.

"The line. We can do it one more time. This time give me a bit more energy. We've got everything else. Let's nail this final line and we're good. Show me what you got." He clapped his hands. "Let's get to work people!" He turned around to acknowledge the rest of the workers. A lot of money has gone into the advert, so he knew there had to be no mistakes. The launch would be in a couple of weeks, therefore, he had to get things done before it can be edited.

Clarke nodded and headed back to her starting position. Before she began she looked towards Lexa and fixed her dress adjusting her cleavage. Once she saw she got Lexa's full attention she began her walk. This time it was sultrier as she moved her hips with purpose. The dress had a slit which was on display showcasing her incredibly smooth legs. As she was strutting her thing down the pathway set out with the gorgeous scenery around her, she didn't look at Lexa knowing she already has her full attention.

At this point, Lexa was in a complete trance. She licked her lips with a tiny glimpse of hunger visible in her emerald orbs. The brunette that was stood beside her trying to capture her attention didn't exist anymore. Her eyes were transfixed on one woman only. Clarke Griffin. The woman who has captured her heart and soul. She looked on from afar and was continued to be impressed by how talent her girlfriend was.

Finally, the director wrapped things up. He congratulated all the staff and most importantly Clarke. The star of the show.

It was a wrap and Clarke headed straight to her girlfriend. Without even giving Lexa a chance to adjust, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's leather jacket and pulled her down for a fiery kiss. She was officially stating her claim on her woman. It wasn't often she would get jealous of other women fondling over her girlfriend’s but Lexa was special. She kissed Lexa hard, immediately granting herself access to Lexa's mouth. "Mhmm." She hummed appreciatively, moving her arms around Lexa's neck to pull her even closer to her.

Lexa couldn't care less where they were. She would take kisses from Clarke anytime, anywhere and anyplace. She wasn't the shy girl anymore who was nervous about showing PDA. After their talk back in the house, she was pleased to see that Clarke had fully forgiven her for her actions. The intense kiss was what she hoped she would get when she planned to surprise Clarke. It went far beyond her expectations. When the need for oxygen became too great they separated but only for a mere second before they were lip locked yet again.

Just before they got carried away, Indra interrupted their moment.

When they pulled apart, Lexa was beet red. Her cheeks flushed, and lips were swollen. "Erm." She nervously scratched the back of her neck realising all eyes were on them except Echo who had walked away.

"Come on you cute Stud, let's go." Clarke grinned, squeezing Lexa's cheeks. She intertwined their fingers together and led Lexa towards her cabin. As soon as they arrived, Clarke locked her door and launched herself at Lexa kissing her deeply.

Thankfully, Lexa was more than prepared to handle the full weight of Clarke wrapped around her body. Securely, she placed her arms around Clarke's thighs holding her close. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and used her hands to feel around Clarke's smooth skin. The slit of Clarke's dress was working to her advantage giving her more leverage. When they pulled away, they were breathing heavily and chests heaving in the process.

Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's with her arms wrapped around Lexa's neck enjoying the comfortable silence. "I can't believe you're here." She murmured against Lexa's lips, pecking her lips before she replied. it felt amazing being held in the arms of her strong girlfriend.

"I wanted to surprise you. Watching you out there was incredible. You're so beautiful. Seeing you do something you love makes me fall even more in love with you. I love you so much, Clarke Griffin." Lexa replied earnestly, her charming smile on full display.

Clarke got slightly teary and she was swooning over her girl, but she managed to hold her emotions together. "I love you too Lexa Woods. It means so much to have you here, supporting me." She pecked Lexa's lips one more time. She was surprised when Lexa deepened the kiss. Nonetheless, she melted into the kiss with a smile. When Lexa's lips began to move down onto her neck, her breath hitched. Instantly, a low moan left her lips as she felt Lexa suck softly on her pulse point. "Fuck baby." She tilted her head to the side exposing her neck further.

"You do things to me, Clarke." Lexa whispered huskily against Clarke's earlobe before gently pulling it between her teeth. With a smirk on her face, she licked the end of Clarke's earlobe exploring a new territory. Slowly, she kissed and sucked her way back down to Clarke's neck moving closer to her weak spot. While her lips were moving, one of her hands travelled to the back of Clarke and cupped her round perfect ass cheek. She was thoroughly enjoying herself watching the way she was affecting Clarke's body.

"Oh, my Go-" Clarke moaned loudly her head thrown back.

"I'm Lexa babe." Lexa smirked, knowing what her girlfriend was about to say.

"Ugh. You're so lucky I think you're cute." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's lean chest with a peck on the cheek. "Now can you fuck me already." She ordered, raising her eyebrows and giving Lexa the trademark smile that she knew she loves.

"Damn." Lexa murmured, feeling her shaft between her legs twitching at the thought of sex. She was caught off for a second until Clarke dropped her feet to the floor and turned around, pressing her back against her front. Straight away, Lexa felt Clarke's beautiful bottom connect with her growing bulge. Immediately, she drove straight in wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and moved one of her hands to the slit opening. Without a second thought, she cupped Clarke's sex and felt the wetness against her fingers. "You're so wet for me baby." She muttered, attaching her lips to Clarke's pulse point as she applied some pressure on her wet pussy.

Clarke closed her eyes at the touch as she felt her underwear getting soaked even more. No-one has ever made her weak at the knees at just one touch. It was becoming impossible trying to stop her wetness from seeping down her thighs. She was incredibly wet she wasn't sure whether she could hold out any longer. Lexa wasn't even touching her where she needed her most, yet she was still seconds away from coming undone.

Lexa finally decided to make her move. She pushed Clarke's panties to the side and inserted two fingers into Clarke.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried out leaning back into Lexa. Her knees were gone. The only source of support was Lexa.

"Not too loud princess." Lexa teased, pushing her fingers deeper into Clarke. Gently, she played with Clarke's clit teasing her slightly. She was getting her worked up and ready for the big finale.

Clarke bit her lower lip to enable herself to contain her loud moans.

Soon after, Lexa resumed her movements as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Clarke from behind at a slow pace working her up nice and easy. As well as trying to get her girlfriend to reach her orgasm, she pushed her hips into Clarke and began to grind her bulge against Clarke's ass whilst thrusting into her tight slit. She moved in sync, allowing both of them to get closer to reaching their highs. The way Clarke's pussy walls clenched around her fingers excited her to feel Clarke's tight cunt clamped around her nine-inch dick. It was getting harder to push her fingers deeper into Clarke, but she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Instead, she increased her pace managing to add a third finger into the tight channel.

"Ahhhh fuuuuckkk!" Clarke yelled. Her pussy was on fire. She knew it would only take a couple more thrusts to get to her release.

Lexa continued thrusting into Clarke faster and faster. Deciding it was time for Clarke to let go she stimulated Clarke's clit. Vigorously, she rubbed the bundle of nerve with her thumb. A second later Clarke was gushing before her. The blonde's juices dripped down her thighs completely soaking her fingers. She didn't even give Clarke time to adjust as she pulled her fingers out making Clarke cry out who had to hold her hand over her mouth to cover her screams.

Quickly, Lexa sucked her fingers clean before she opened her flyers and pulled her pants down to her ankles. "Bend over." She commanded.

Clarke adhered to her girlfriend's request. She leaned against the couch in her cabin with her bum sticking out at Lexa's mercy. "Stick it in me, baby." She moaned. Even after coming only seconds prior she was ready to be fucked once more. She can never get enough of Lexa. She's always wanting more. Their sex life was out of this world and seeing this side to Lexa she was totally loving it. She was excited for Lexa to fuck her brains out.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She rubbed her dick through Clarke's folds coating it with her wetness. She knew Clarke was soaking wet and she would need all the lubrication she could get in order to fit her huge shaft inside her tight pussy. She didn't want to risk hurting her woman. Once satisfied, she slowly pushed her thick length into Clarke's channel. "You're so tight." She groaned, looking down at the incredible sight. The pink wet folds before her were getting stretched to their limits. Before she knew it, she was in deep. All nine inches. She didn't want to move with how tight and warm it felt being inside Clarke. There has never been anyone who she has shared such a connection with. Going bare with Clarke was something she would always cherish.

Clarke once again screamed into her hand to stop herself from being heard. The thought of someone passing by her trailer and hearing her getting fucked was such a turn on for her. The arousal levels were off the scale.

Slowly, Lexa pulled her dick all the way out before she re-entered Clarke with a hard-thrust grunting in the process. "I'm so close Clarke. I can't wait to come in your pussy." She growled, thrusting back in. She was both gentle and rough as she increased her pace. Whenever she pulled out her dick, it was covered in Clarke's wetness from before which was turning her on even further. She pumped into Clarke feeling seconds away from releasing her seed inside Clarke. She was fighting against herself trying to hold off, but it was becoming unbearable with how hard Clarke's tight walls were clenching around her length.

"Let go, baby. Come in me!" Clarke moaned, pushing back in time with Lexa's movements.

Before Lexa could release her load, there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" They both exclaimed, coming to halt.

Clarke titled her head to the side to gaze into Lexa's eyes. She didn't want Lexa to ever stop fucking. And it seemed Lexa was thinking the same thing. The pure hunger in Lexa's eyes was all she needed to see. It appeared the thought of getting caught was something they couldn't pass up.

Lexa carried on thrusting into Clarke who let out a loud moan as she wasn't ready. The brunette quickly placed a hand over Clarke's mouth to silence her moans. She rutted into Clarke at a vigorous pace not sure how long the person outside will wait before entering. She was like a woman on a mission. Rapidly, her hips moved into Clarke slapping against her bum. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Before she knew it, she let out a quiet groan as she came into Clarke's delicious pussy. She pressed her head against Clarke's neck breathing heavily as she rode out her magnificent high.

"Oh man, that was hot." Lexa panted, leaning further into Clarke with her dick twitching inside the blonde coating her inner walls with her creamy substance.

The feeling of Lexa's load inside her sent Clarke into her own release. More juices flowed from her pussy. Her pussy was ruined in the best possible way.

They didn't have time to adjust when there was another knock on the door.

"Shit!" Lexa's eyes widened. Slowly, she removed her shaft from Clarke's soaked pussy. Unfortunately, she was still hard. "Are you for real?" She huffed, tucking her dick back into her pants. The big bulge visible.

"You still have to clean me up, baby. Don't worry I'll suck that dick dry for you in no time." Clarke smirked, turning around and opening her legs wide exposing her mouth-watering pussy.

Lexa groaned, licking her lips in return. Her girlfriend pussy looked inviting and ready enough to eat. "Really Clarke." She shook her head, trying to keep her cool. When she saw Clarke wasn't moving to get dressed, she headed for the door to acknowledge whoever was there. She had one hand on her bulge, so people wouldn't suspect anything.

"Lexa don't!" Clarke shouted with a pout.

"Okay I won't open it, but you have to get dressed." Lexa replied with a smug smile. She already had one hand on the door handle waiting for Clarke to be decent before she could let anyone in. Once Clarke cleaned herself up, Lexa opened the door and none other than Ontari was on the other side.

"Oh, hey Ontari." Clarke waved, standing in front of Lexa to hide Lexa's visible bulge.

"Lexa! Nice to see you here." Ontari smiled. She could sense something had happened between the two, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I was just popping by to say hi seeing as I was in the opposite studio. Anyway, good work Clarke and all the best with the new campaign." She said before waving her goodbye.

When Ontari was far away Lexa spoke. "Fuck that was close." She chuckled as she watched Ontari from a distance.

"Don't sweat it, baby. I'm sure she didn't hear or see anything. Come on let's go." Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek as she headed to grab her belongings.

Before they left Clarke managed to squeeze in a quick blowjob for Lexa as her hard-on was still visible. It was also only fair they both got to come twice. After, they got ready and walked hand in hand back towards Lexa's Range Rover with the day's activities playing on their minds. They still had a couple more hours left before they picked up Madi and there was only one thing they knew they would be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to update every weekend if I'm not too busy.
> 
> Fuz


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi and Lexa bond

Chapter 48

The Halloween season was finally upon them. As always, the Griffin manor was decorated to the fullest. Ghostly arms tombstones, skeletons, spider webs, glowing pumpkins and so much were surrounding the house. Spooky music played throughout the night getting everyone excited for the special celebration.

They weren't the only house to go all out for Halloween. Their neighbours were just as enthusiastic if not more. It was like they were all in a competition for whose house was the best. Their competition sides didn't get too extreme knowing at the end of the day it was about the children. Seeing their smiling faces all dressed up in their costumes with pumpkin bowls in hand for collecting candy was amongst one of the reasons why the whole neighbourhood invested quite a bit of money in Halloween.

The Griffin's had one eager young lady, Madi, who couldn't wait to begin the Halloween day. She was the most excited out of everyone in the house. Being her bossy self, she managed to convince her Grampy Jakey to get lots of candy and chocolates for all the children.

The morning of Halloween, Madi had woken up before everyone else wanting to get to school as soon as possible. The school had agreed for all the kids to attend dressed in their costumes with the best dressed promised to be given lots of candy. Hence why Lexa found herself being dragged by the small girl out of the door.

"Lexa hurry." Madi frowned with a cute pout.

Lexa chuckled at the little blonde's expression. The bossy side to the little blonde reminded her of Clarke. When she saw Madi was still frowning she stopped laughing. "Sorry little princess." She smiled, picking Madi up and placing her on her hip. "Ready to go?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yas!" Madi exclaimed with a big grin on her face, kissing Lexa's cheek.

"Have a good day at school, my babies." Clarke smirked, pecking Lexa's lips before kissing Madi's cheek.

"We will mommy. Lexa is such a cool superhero and me too." Madi replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, she is baby girl. Take care of her and I'm sure you'll be a great little helper." Clarke praised. She was trying so hard not to laugh as she still couldn't believe Lexa had agreed to go to Madi's school dressed up in a Supergirl costume same as Madi. The duo looked extremely cute together, yet it was still had to imagine the tough big Lexa would dress up in a hero costume. The whole family teased Lexa about the costume managing to take lots of embarrassing pictures of the brunette.

Clarke knew her little girl had great persuasive skills which she got from herself. That cute pout of Madi always worked like charm on everyone. Lexa never stood a chance at staying no. "Looking good stud." She winked at Lexa as the two retreated to the Range Rover. When they were far away, she broke down in a fit of giggles joined by Jake and Abby beside her. Even though Lexa wasn't a real hero like Supergirl, Clarke was grateful that Lexa still indulged Madi in the fantasy. She wished her all the luck knowing what a challenge it would be with a class full of 5 and 6-year-olds.

Lexa shook her head with a smile. She loved her girls dearly and she would do anything for them. After promising Madi she would visit her school and show all her friends that she was a real hero, she knew she had to keep her promise. Seeing how excited Madi was made it all worth it for wearing the tight latex suit. Her arms looked great and thankfully, it didn't appear that she had an extra appendage between her legs. "Are you ready to show off our skills my little minion?" She asked turning to face Madi who had already strapped herself into the car seat.

"Yes, ma'am." Madi replied, showing her toothy grin.

"Atta girl." Lexa gave her a high five before she started the car.

The little blonde entertained Lexa throughout the journey to school. They were both full of smiles ready to kick start the day.

\------

On arrival, Lexa knitted her eyebrows together slightly confused. It appeared she was the only adult excluding teachers to be dressed in a costume. "Erm, Madi why aren't the other parents and guardians in their costumes?" She asked the little 5-year-old. When she agreed to be dressed as Supergirl she was under the impression that other children will be bringing their parents and guardians who would also be dressed in the costumes of their choice.

"Oopsie." Madi's eyes widened, placing her hand over her mouth knowing her little white lie had been caught out.

"Explain yourself young lady." Lexa turned completely in her seat with a stern look.

Straight away, Madi went for her infamous pout and puppy dog eyes hoping her cuteness would get her out of explaining herself. When she realised her plan wasn't working, she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I lied Lexa." She began with a sad tone. Her bottom lip trembling slightly a sign she was close to crying.

Lexa quickly got out of her seat completely forgetting she was dressed in a Supergirl costume. The eyes that were on her didn't even register in her peripheral vision. She opened the back door and cupped Madi's cheeks. "Don't cry little one." She cooed.

"I won't." Madi wiped her eyes in case any tears had fallen.

Lexa kissed the top Madi's head and helped her unbuckle her seat belt. Once done she pulled away and waited for Madi to finish with her explanation. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why. It's not like you to lie." She prompted.

"I just wanted all the kids to believe me that you truly are Supergirl. They have not seen how amazing, fast and strong you are. I thought getting you to wear the suit would make it easier for other kids to see that you are a true and real hero. I love you." Madi explained as best as her little 5-year-old brain allowed. She threw her arms around Lexa's neck muttering another apology against Lexa’s ear.

"Aww, Madi." Lexa murmured, completely aware of how deep Madi was in her little superhero fancy. As much as she wanted to clarify that she wasn't a real hero, she knew she couldn't let her know. Calmly, she caressed Madi's back acknowledging her apology. She would leave it to Madi to find out the truth when she gets older that she didn't really have any superpowers.

"I won't lie ever again, I promise." Madi let out a small smile as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Good girl. It's always best to tell the truth." Lexa grinned.

Madi's eyes widened. "Are you not going to come in?" She frowned, realising she shouldn't have lied as now she was risking the chance of Lexa saying no and turning back to head home. "Please come. The teacher said you could. She's excited to meet you as well." She added hoping to persuade Lexa.

Lexa pretended to think it over going as far as to tap a finger on her chin contemplating her next choice of words. "Mhmm let's see. Shall or shall I not agree. Let me ask my little friend." She said, playfulness laced in her voice. She looked behind her pretending to look for an imaginary friend which elicited a giggle from Madi. "Oh, I can't seem to find her. Where can she be hiding?" She muttered to herself making the little blonde laugh harder. Seeing the smile back on the little girl's face made her heart swell.

"Lexa there's nobody there." Madi giggled when Lexa was still looking around.

"Oh, I found her. Madi there you are. Shall we go in?" Lexa asked with a big grin.

"Yas! Thank you, Lexa!" Madi exclaimed throwing her arms in her arm before launching herself at the brunette who caught right on time.

"That's my girl." Lexa beamed, giving Madi her pack lunch. She closed the car and the cute duo headed towards the school building. Suddenly, Lexa realised all eyes were on them more especially they were all staring at her suit. She wasn't too fussed knowing if it made Madi happy then she was happy. She winked at some of the parents making them chuckle. When the children recognised her, they turned to their parents wondering why they didn't dress up. At that, she smirked at the parents.

When they made it inside, Lexa was greeted by Madi's school teacher. "Oh." The teacher gasped at Lexa's appearance.

"I hope that a good oh." Lexa teased.

"See Ms Alie. I brought Supergirl." Madi smiled broadly.

"I see that Madi. Wow! You two make a lovely duo. I'm impressed you can pull off that suit. All I can say is good luck when dealing with a bunch of 5-year-olds." Alie sniggered. "Anyway welcome."

"Thanks. This little madam can be persuasive when she wants to be. I couldn't let her down anyway after making a promise I would be here. Let's hope the rest of the kids aren't too bad." Lexa smiled charmingly. She put Madi down who quickly ran into the class heading straight to her friends that had already arrived.

Alie gestured for Lexa to follow her. As soon as Lexa walked through the door the kids looked towards her direction with wide eyes. She smiled at the kids giving them a little wave trying to break their trance.

"Supergirl!" One of the kids shouted running straight to Lexa.

"Hey." Lexa said smiling down at the ginger-haired girl with big blue eyes.

"Is it really you? You're so beautiful." The girl beamed eyes wide like saucers. She didn't even wait for an answer as the kid pinched Lexa's leg quite hard.

"Ou-" Lexa held back knowing the kid was only testing her. She couldn't show that she was human or else the kids wouldn't believe she was a real hero. Instead, she picked the kid up and threw them up in the air before catching them on the way down. This made the little ginger-haired girl broke down into a fit of hearty giggles.

"Me, me, me!" The rest of the kids shouted wanted to be picked up as well.

Showing her strength, Lexa picked two kids up and threw one at a time catching them with one hand each on the way down. After her injury it allowed her to focus on building her upper body strength which was now clearly showing the effects of her hard work. She alternated between all the children in the classroom Madi forgoing to be tossed having experienced it a lot of times with Lexa when she visited. It was setting a great start to the day of the class which was filled with so much joy and happiness.

Once all the kids arrived and settled into their seats Alie began to teach the class. However, it appeared all the children were only interested in getting to know Supergirl. Every time Alie spoke, they would turn towards Lexa waiting for her to say something as well. Lexa was thoroughly enjoying all the attention. All the pre-schoolers looked cute taking in every word she was telling them.

\------

At recess, Madi got to show off some of her skills that Lexa taught her. The duo began their little show by doing push-ups Lexa letting Madi win which earned loud cheers from her peers. Next Lexa showed off her strength letting two kids sit on her back while she did push-ups. The children were full on testing her superhuman strength when they asked her to do arm curls with two of the chubbiest kids on each arm. She struggled but didn't let her facial expression show.

However, all the fun stopped when a little 5-year-old boy screamed for help from 50 metres above ground. When Lexa scanned around to find the source of the voice, she saw the boy stuck up a tree. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. Quickly, she raced over to the tree with Madi in tow.

"Supergirl you have to save him." Madi ordered with a worried look for the boy.

"Stay right here Madi. I'll be back." Lexa kissed the top of Madi's head. She looked around for a way to get up but couldn't see anything. She wondered how on earth the little boy managed to get up the tree.

"Help!" The boy wailed, holding onto one of the tree branches like a koala.

"I'll be right there, bud!" Lexa shouted loud enough for the boy to hear her. Knowing she was running out of time, she jumped to grab a hold of the lowest branches and then began her climb up the tree. "What the hell am I doing?" She mumbled, unsure if she could make it up in time to help the child. She wasn't the type of person to give up, so she battled through her emotions determined to save him. Little eyes were watching, she couldn't let them down either. Slowly but surely, she started her climb up the tree thoroughly impressed a five-year-old could climb so high. In a matter of minutes, she made it within reach of the boy. "Take my hand buddy." She said calmly.

"I'm scared." The boy cried.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You must trust me bud. Can you do that?" Lexa asked.

The little boy nodded but didn't appear to be moving anytime soon.

"Good. Now I want you to look at me and take my hand. I promise I won't let you go. You can do it, little man. I believe in you." Lexa smiled, trying to appease the boy.

The boy turned and looked towards Lexa. He saw she wasn't too far away, but he didn't want to move just yet. In his eyes, he wasn't safe.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Lexa promised, making eye contact with the boy. That seemed to work as the boy tried to reach for her hand. "That's it." She encouraged.

Just as the boy's hand was about to reach Lexa's he slipped from his branch.

Loud gasps were heard from below.

Thankfully, due to Lexa's quick reflexes, she caught the boy. But it came at a cost as she had to come off her branch and flung herself at the boy's branch where she found herself hanging loosely above ground. The main thing was she managed to catch the boy in time who had a tight grip on her hand. "I'm going to swing you up and I want you to wrap your arms around my neck. Think you can do that?"

The boy nodded.

"On three. One two thre-" Lexa didn't even finish as she lifted boy with one arm up who in return quickly wrapped their arms around her neck. However, due to the quick movement, Lexa's hand slipped but she luckily managed to stay on the branch. Now with two hands to use she manoeuvred across the branch to make her way down safely. Slowly, she climbed down keeping a strong arm around the boy. When they made it made back to the ground loud cheers swung out all around. The boy didn't want to leave Lexa's side, still stuck to her like glue.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much." Alie expressed her gratitude.

"It's no problem." Lexa replied humbly. While she spoke to Alie, she overheard a conversation that Madi was having with one of her friends.

"Your mom is so cool Madi. I wish mine was like yours."

"Lexa is the best superhero ever." Madi beamed completely unphased by her friend referring to Lexa as her mom.

It brought a tear to Lexa's eyes. She managed to keep her emotions in check saving the talk with Madi for later. Instead, she calmed the boy she had just saved who finally released the death grip that he had on her neck.

"Thank you Supergirl." The boy hugged Lexa one more time with a kiss on her cheek as his appreciation for being saved.

"Anytime kid. But don't be climbing trees ever again. Promise." Lexa held her pinky out.

"Promise." The boy grinned.

"Lexa!" Madi hugged Lexa's legs. "I knew you would save him. Good job." She grinned with beaming eyes.

"Thank you for believing in me. I could feel you giving me your powers when I was up there." Lexa said.

"Really?" Madi replied with wide eyes.

"Of course. I can't be that good without having my little helper. So, it's a good job for both of us." Lexa high fived the little girl.

"Yas!" Madi cheered.

Once recess was over everyone went back inside. Lexa was once again the attention of the class getting quizzed by the kids on her gym regime and what makes her so fast. They were all still fascinated by Lexa's superhuman strength and speed.

When it came to decide who was the best dressed, the award went a little girl who was dressed up like a witch. Madi wasn't disappointed that she didn't win because she got to spend all day with hero and role model. She couldn't ask for anything more. All in all, it was a great day and one thing that was still playing on Lexa's mind was the fact that Madi saw her as a motherly figure. She can only imagine what Clarke thought on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all your comments and kudos. Thank you ❤
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a mind of its own. Enjoy.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts after ;)

Chapter 49

Lexa was laying on her bed with her arms behind her head dwelling on the day’s activities. She had a longing look with the corners of her lips turned into a slight smile. Without moving, she stared at the ceiling her way of trying to clear her thoughts hoping to get answers. She never expected to find herself in such a happy place and a loving relationship after all the troubles and challenges she has had to face over the years. It scared her at times that she was letting her guard down and at any moment in time all of it would be taken away. No matter how much she tried, those type of thoughts still drove her crazy. However, with such pure love from her people, it always managed to lift her spirits up and continue to believe in love.

"Babe?" Clarke called out breaking Lexa's train of thought.

"Yes, my love." Lexa replied with a goofy smile on her face, looking adoringly at the blonde. She got up from her lying position and placed her back against the headboard. A tiny smirk crept up on her face when she saw the cropped top and white lace panties that Clarke was wearing to bed. It got her member between her legs excited. She kept her cool knowing they weren’t in the mood for any sexual activity after a long tiring day even though it has never stopped them before. It was extremely tempting with how incredibly inviting Clarke's boobs looked in the cropped top as she had no bra underneath with the nipples showing through. Under the top, she was able to see clearly the bottom curves of the stunning pair.

Clarke smiled smugly when she saw the effect she was having on Lexa. She had to contain her own excitement with how gorgeous Lexa looked in her messy hair bun and tank top showcasing her incredible toned arms followed by the loose shorts which were favourite on Lexa to wear. Purposefully, she pretended to fix her top which in other words she was only making her breasts move as she managed to capture Lexa's attention even more. It seemed her girlfriend was fixated on her chest and she was enjoying every minute. She loved how Lexa would look at with pure adoration and not like a piece of meat. "My eyes are up here babe." She giggled making her way over to Lexa. Once within reach, she helped herself onto the bed straddling the brunette.

"You're so beautiful Clarke." Lexa smiled broadly, her eyes glowing as she placed her hands on Clarke's hips and started to play with the waistband.

Clarke blushed at the comment. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled back at Lexa. Even without any makeup, the fact that Lexa still finds her beautiful was so endearing to her. "You're always so smooth Charmer." She leaned forward and pecked Lexa's lips.

"It's true Princess. You take my breath away every time. I'm extremely lucky I get to call you my girlfriend and one day you'll be my wife...I hope." Lexa responded earnestly, her voice trailing off in the end. It was a big statement as she was finally voicing her thoughts on her future. Nervously, she caressed Clarke's bare thighs waiting for her response. They have been dating for almost five and a half months and she wasn't sure whether it was too soon to confess such a big declaration.

It made Clarke emotional hearing such sincere words from her girlfriend. Straight away, she cupped Lexa's cheeks and gave her a deep passionate kiss filled with nothing but love and devotion. When they pulled apart they were both breathless with big grins on their faces. "I love you so much, Lexa. The day I become your wife will be one of the greatest moments of my life. I'd marry you now if you want. Our love is stronger than anything I have ever experienced. I feel like I have known you all my life. You're my best friend and that makes it more special that we have such a strong connection." She finished, pecking Lexa's lips.

Lexa beamed like a child. The twinkle in her eyes shining that much brighter. "Remember when I went to Madi's school for Halloween, I overheard some of her friends referring to me as Madi's mom. You know what Madi did, she didn't even correct them. She said I was awesome. That meant the world to me knowing that Madi pictured me as a motherly figure in her life. Every time I think about where I have come from to where I am now I still can't believe it. I have so many incredible people around me and Madi who I love with all my heart like she was my own. It's moments like them I appreciate how fortunate and grateful I am to have it all. I love you so much, Clarke." She explained with a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Her emotions finally got the better of her and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They were happy tears.

"Aww, baby." Clarke pulled Lexa into her chest. Watching Lexa get overwhelmed with her emotions brought her to tears. She embraced the bartender trying to provide as much comfort as possible. She knew how Lexa was feeling after experiencing it once before when Madi acknowledge her as a motherly figure. It was a powerful moment one she was proud of. Her little girl was special. It was no wonder Lexa has managed to form such a strong attachment to the little blonde. Seeing how far they have all come she knew her future was looking great. Her two favourite people were getting along greater than she expected and that's all she could ask for.

It took a while for them to finally calm down. They both wiped the tears from each other's faces and sealed the new development in their relationship with a tender slow kiss expressing all their emotions.

"You're already a great mom to Madi. Thank you for being so understanding and amazing with her. Not a lot of people would like to be a relationship with a mom and the fact that you love us both makes me love you even more. I adore you as a person and a partner. You're special Lexa Woods. I'm lucky I get to call you mine. I can't wait to have your kids. You'll be a great mom to them." Clarke beamed, playing with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's neck.

"Kids huh plural." Lexa chuckled, teasing the blonde.

"Yep, I'm thinking maybe three or four." Clarke played along.

"Four!" Lexa's eyes widened, she expected at least one of two. How the tables have turned.

"Yes four." Clarke replied seriously. When she saw Lexa looked like she was going to faint she chuckled, squeezing Lexa's cheeks to calm her down. "One or two will be fine for me babe. I was just joking with four but who knows maybe when we do have one of our own you'll want more." She teased pecking the lips of the still wide-eyed brunette. Slowly, she kissed Lexa all over her face until she finally broke her trace. "Are you with me babe?" She asked waving her hand over Lexa's face.

"Yep, I'm back." Lexa smirked, surprising Clarke by swiftly changing their positions as she got Clarke onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. When she got no resistance from Clarke she leaned down and attached her lips to Clarke's. Straight away, Clarke granted her access into her mouth moaning in pleasure. She sucked and nipped her way around Clarke's mouth before moving down her neck leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Sneakily, she managed to get her hands under Clarke's top and found their destination onto the perky nipples of the blonde's chest. With a satisfied smirk, she moved down and began leaving opened mouth kisses on Clarke's flat tummy eliciting heart giggles from the blonde.

"Stop." Clarke chuckled when out of the blue Lexa blew raspberries on her belly.

"I'm practising when you get pregnant. This way I can make the baby laugh before they even arrive." Lexa explained with a beaming smile.

"That's so sweet baby. We've got time till that happens so don't get ahead of yourself. Come up here." Clarke smiled.

Lexa pouted with a sigh as she laid beside Clarke. Instantly, her pout turned into a smile when she felt Clarke lie on her chest and place her hand on the blonde's belly. Gently, she caressed Clarke’s tummy visualising what it would be like with a baby bump in the near future where she would get the chance to feel their baby kick for the first time.

All this about their future children got her excited. Never in a million years did she picture the possibility of having children. With Clarke, it seemed anything was possible. Her future was bright and she wouldn't have it any other way.

\-------

"Has anyone seen Lexa?" Clarke asked, looking around the backyard with a glass of champagne in hand.

The whole family had been invited to one of the neighbours and Madi's friends 6th birthday party. All the children were running around the yard playing hide and seek with some choosing to hide behind their parents. They had bouncy castles, swimming pool, monkey bars which included a wavy slide treated with a climbing frame that was matched with a tower that had a wooden roof and featured a balcony on top and a den below. There was a lot of variety for the kids to choose what they wanted to do as well as the parents who had bears, champagne and wine to last them through the day. The barbecue was in full swing with some party snacks placed on the side tables for anyone to munch on.

The Griffin family had been at the party for quite some time and Lexa had yet to show. Clarke was worried as Lexa had promised she would be at the party and the fact she had yet to arrive didn't sit well with her. She had to endure the looks and questions from other parents and nosey neighbours regarding her relationship. It was safe to say a lot of the women in the neighbourhood appreciated Lexa's good looks from seeing her in her running gear whenever she stays over at the Griffin’s house. Clarke always tries to hide her jealousy every time they asked about her girlfriend, but she always fails.

Right on cue the guest of honour arrived.

"SpongeBob!" The little boy, Jack, whose birthday it was screamed out loud. All the kids who were previously hiding from their spots came out to meet the funny character. Some kids had candy and some had chocolate marks covered all over their cheeks. All the parents pulled out their phones as they filmed the children’s excitement. They were all beaming with huge smiles. The birthday boy was ecstatic amongst them all. His only wish was to have SpongeBob attend his party. Jack ran straight into SpongeBob's legs who fell backwards making all the children laugh out loud.

"He's so funny." Madi giggled, matching her friend’s enthusiasm.

When they saw SpongeBob was on the floor some kids jumped on him thinking it was funny. On be known to them that SpongeBob was feeling every single hit.

"Enough kids!" Jack's mom Annie came to SpongeBob's rescue.

Jack helped his character up and pulled him towards the swing set where he got him to slide down the slide with him but due to the big suit, it got stuck making all the kids die out in a fit of laughter. Even the parents couldn't resist cracking up.

That's how it went with children having fun and enjoying themselves with the extremely over animated character.

Clarke texted Lexa to find out about her whereabouts but she never got a reply. "Dad have you heard anything from Lexa?" She asked, knowing he likely knew where she went as the two told each other everything. It was great to see her dad got along extremely well with Lexa.

"Sorry, sweetie. She hasn't said anything to me. Don't worry I'm sure she'll turn up soon. That girl has never broken a promise, so I don't see why she won't be here." Jake replied, placing a reassuring arm around Clarke's shoulders. Seconds later, his tummy grumbled, so he excused himself to fetch a burger.

As soon as Jake was out of sight, Clarke felt a presence beside her. She turned and came face to face with SpongeBob. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, confused as to why the guy was trying to have a conversation with her when he was supposed to be entertaining the kids which was why he was there in the first place.

SpongeBob only moved closer towards Clarke invading her personal space.

Clarke stepped away losing interest with whatever he had to say. She was getting slightly creeped out by his odd behaviour. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his palm connect with her bum. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed, shocked by his actions. There was no way she was going to let him get away with touching her inappropriately. She had a girlfriend who she loved dearly. Just when she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she felt the guy's hand back on her booty with a squeeze this time. She didn't even think about what her next action would be as she kicked him straight in between his legs. "Suck on that asshole!" She smirked victoriously.

"Fuck!" SpongeBob yelled out his voice slightly high pitched.

"Clarke, what have you done?" Abby came running over with Jake in behind followed by Madi.

"And that too!" Clarke kicked the guy in the balls once again ignoring her mom for the time being.

"Oh my gosh!" Annie came running over to rescue SpongeBob.

"He touched me inappropriately." Clarke defended herself.

SpongeBob was lying in heap on the ground clutching his balls. Clarke got him good and he couldn't hide it. However, he saw Clarke was about to go after his poor balls once again, he finally decided to break the facade. Immediately, he removed the head of the suit, so his face could be visible. As soon as his face was revealed, none other than Lexa Woods appeared behind the mask. "It's me, baby!" She said quickly with one arm up in surrender.

"Holly fu-" Jake couldn't finish his sentence as Abby covered his mouth due to little ears in attendance.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry baby." Clarke quickly crouched down and tried to console poor ole Lexa.

"Mommy you hurt Lexa." Madi pouted, taking Lexa's side as she removed Clarke's hands from touching her Lexa.

"I didn't know it was her Madi. I'm so sorry." Clarke apologised, trying to console Lexa with kisses to the face.

"Sorry, this happened to you Lexa. I apologise Clarke if you thought it was someone else. Lexa offered to help me out when SpongeBob cancelled as he wasn't feeling well. I couldn't spoil Jack's birthday, knowing how excited he was when he found out he will be coming. This is all my fault I should've told you guys that Lexa was the one in the suit. Sorry again Lexa." Annie apologised sincerely. She didn’t understand why Lexa was in so much pain, but she didn’t pay much attention to that.

Luckily, there weren’t a lot of eyes focused on them to make Lexa the centre of attention. She would avoid any uncomfortable questions she would face from people who didn’t need to know about her personal life.

Abby looked on with a confused facial expression. She was absolute bemused by what was happening. Even though she was a doctor she still had not clocked on as to what was going on. However, it didn't take long for her to realise the real course of Lexa's pain. Her eyes widened in shock. "No way!" She muttered under her breath.

"Yes, way! It's pretty big too." Jake replied with a smug smile.

"Really Jake." Abby shook her head at her husband's childish behaviour. She had some questions, but she knew they weren't in the right surroundings to ask them. Instead, she went back inside the house and got Lexa a bag of ice to relieve some pain. "Here you go honey." She smiled at Lexa. When she saw her hesitation, she knew Lexa knew she knew.

"Let's go, guys!" Jake announced helping Lexa to her feet.

Madi raced over to Jack and said her goodbyes. She held Lexa's hand on the way back to the house refusing to let her mommy touch, Lexa. Throughout, she looked confused with knitted eyebrows. One question ran around in her little mind. "Mommy is Lexa like mama?" She asked.

"Something like that Madi." Jake replied trying to stifle his giggles having been clued into the size of Ontari's tic tac penis from Raven.

"Grow up Jake." Abby shoved Jake by his shoulder.

Madi seemed content with her grandpa’s response.

After a five-minute walk they arrived back at the Griffin manor, Clarke ran straight to the kitchen to get Lexa more ice cubes to help with the pain relief. She still couldn't believe she didn't recognise Lexa. "Sorry baby." She pecked Lexa's lips and softly caressed her cheeks.

"Mommy you're bad. No touch Lexa." Madi frowned leaning into Lexa's side to comfort her.

"Sorry." Clarke pouted sadly.

"I'll be okay babe. No S-E-X tonight I guess." She mouthed with a wink at Clarke.

"Shut up you goof." Clarke chuckled before playfully slapping Lexa on the chest.

Madi stayed by Lexa's side until she was feeling better. Lexa told Madi to head back to the party knowing the little girl had been enjoying herself until her minor injury. She couldn't have the kid miss out especially when they hadn't cut the cake yet. Jake took Madi back to the party leaving Lexa, Clarke and Abby in the house.

Lexa was tense when she realised Abby would have questions for her. "Before you ask as you can tell I'm intersex. I'm a 100% clean and healthy. My doctor does a check-up every couple of months." She explained nervously. Abby being a doctor, she knew the older woman would know more about her condition, so she didn't have to explain herself in full details.

"My only question is when can I expect more grandchildren?" Abby inquired seriously.

"What?!" Lexa chocked out in her own spit, the poor girl.

"Mom seriously. You're worse than dad." Clarke huffed. She couldn't believe her parents. She was surprised how well her mom was taking Lexa being intersex. When she told her about Ontari, she asked Ontari a lot of questions but yet with Lexa, it was completely different. She was relieved to know her parents loved Lexa fully and they already see as part of the family. It was slightly surprising to know they also wanted grandkids. When Lexa and herself do decide to start having children she was pleased to know her parents would be on board and support the two of them in the process and for that she was utterly grateful.

"I'm not getting any younger Clarke." Abby pouted.

"Mom we're not even married yet. So, can you guys chill out on us having kids right now? We will try when we're ready." Clarke replied.

"But Clarke we ha-" Abby tried to persuade her daughter.

"No buts mom. Go join the rest of the party we'll be there later." Clarke responded, shoving Abby towards the door.

"Lexa think about it!" Abby shouted on her way out before Clarke shut the door.

When Clarke returned she found Lexa laughing her ass off on the couch.

"It's not funny Lex." Clarke frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok sorry. Come here, babe. It's cute though that they want grandkids. I'm sure it won't be long until we grant their wish." Lexa teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You gotta put a ring on it first." Clarke smirked leaning into Lexa's side.

"I'll think about it." Lexa chuckled.

"Jerk." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's lean chest. She couldn't be upset with Lexa for too long as she followed her slap with a kiss which Lexa deepened. They got lost into the kiss moaning in pleasure as Clarke moved to straddle Lexa who winced in return due to the heavy pressure on her package. Clarke instantly removed herself kissing Lexa's cheek and settled for leaning against Lexa while they enjoyed the comfortable silence. In one day they have managed to talk so much about their future, which they hope they would get a chance to follow through on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left to end this story! :(
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the late update. It was a busy weekend. Enjoy

Chapter 50

The past few days were incredible for Clarke and Lexa. They would spend every minute together whenever they had the chance. Very often, Clarke would stay over at Lexa's apartment when she didn't have Madi for the day. Their discussions ranged from their past to the future. Day by day their relationship was strengthening. However, they had yet to discuss about Lexa’s mom passing. They were like an old married couple who had an amazing sex life.

Their time together got cut short when Clarke announced she was leaving to go to Europe for the launch party of the new Gabrielle perfume. It would be in Paris which was a completely unknown territory for Lexa. As much Lexa wanted to join and support her girlfriend, she couldn't. Her excuse was they were swapped at the bar with the New Year on the horizon as more and more people would venture into Grounders. She was earning more money than she ever thought she would make or deserve. It was proving to be a great career that she thoroughly enjoyed.

They were currently on their way to the airport. Madi was in the back of the car playing on her iPad leaving the two adults to talk at the front. The little blonde was thoroughly immersed in her iPad she didn't have a clue what was going on the adults.

Clarke was still trying to convince Lexa to come with her even though she knew her girlfriend had no choice but to stay behind. "Come with me, Lex." She pouted, pulling Lexa's hand onto her lap before gently playing with her fingers. Trying a different tactic, she began to kiss Lexa's knuckles mixing it up by pretending to suck on some of Lexa's fingers hoping her sexual innuendo would help her course. "We will certainly do more of this being in the city of love an all." She winked at the brunette while seductively sliding the bottom of her lip between her teeth.

"That's not fair Clarke." Lexa groaned, retracting her hand.

"Fine." Clarke huffed disappointingly. She turned away from Lexa and decided to face the window trying her best to enjoy the scenery.

Lexa knew the blonde wouldn’t be mad at her for long. "Babe. Come on now don't be like that. You won't even be gone for that long anyway. The week will fly back before you know it. I'm sure we can think of ways to keep each other entertained." She smirked, placing her hand on top of Clarke's bare thigh. The tiny mid-thigh skirt Clarke had been wearing since the morning left little to the imagination. It was no wonder she was finding it hard to keep her hands to herself. Her resolve was close to breaking giving away her secret. Purposefully, she rubbed Clarke's thigh her smirk growing wider when Clarke turned to face her with a deep lustful look. "I'll miss you." She murmured earnestly intertwining their hands together with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Aww, baby. I'll miss you too." Clarke leaned over the centre console and pecked Lexa's cheek. She couldn't stay mad at Lexa for long. It wasn't in her nature especially with such a long trip where they would be on different continents. They would enjoy all the time they had left.

Right on cue, Lexa pulled up into the parking lot of the airport. She quickly ran out and raced over to open the door for Clarke. Grinning broadly when she received a peck on the lips. "My lady." She winked, taking Clarke's hand into her own helping her out of the car. Whenever there was a chance for her to be chivalrous she would take it. One of the things instilled in her by her mother.

"Lexa?" Madi called out from the back not wanting to be left out.

Lexa chuckled at the bossy young lady. "Of course, little Princess." She chuckled while opening the door for Madi.

"Thank you." Madi beamed, rewarding Lexa with a peck on the cheek.

"Anything for my girls." Lexa returned the smile. She headed towards the back to gather Clarke's bags.

After, hand in hand the trio walked into the airport heading towards check-in. They ignored all the paparazzi that had managed to catch wind of Clarke’s flight time. It was a family moment and thankfully they remained far away giving them alone time.

The closer they got to check-in, the more emotional Clarke became. Madi was used to her mommy travelling so it wasn’t such a big deal to the little girl.

\-------

Sadly, the time came quicker than they expected for them to say their goodbyes.

"Bye, mommy. I love you." Madi started it off wrapping her arms tightly around Clarke's neck. When she pulled back she planted a big wet kiss on Clarke's cheek earning a hearty giggle from her mom. Even though she was accustomed to having her mommy go away for work, it still left the little girl feeling quite sad. Yet she never displayed her emotions knowing her mommy wouldn't like to see her sad. "Bring me lots of chocolates and gifts mommy." She showed off her toothy grin, holding onto Clarke's cheeks.

"Anything for my girl." Clarke replied, kissing the top of Madi's head. "Be good okay." She ordered, planting another soft kiss on her forehead.

Madi nodded, hugging her mommy one final time.

Clarke turned to Lexa and was straight away pulled into a deep fiery kiss.

"Ewww." Madi groaned, scrunching her face up in disgust.

The couple chuckled at the little girl's antics while still lip locked. Lexa placed her hand on the girl's face to shield her innocence. If it was a couple months earlier, Lexa wouldn't have had the confidence to confess her love for Clarke in front of people yet here she was kissing the woman of her dreams without a care in the world. The paparazzi be damned. She was living life to the fullest with her loved ones. "That's a little something to remind you of me." She smiled smugly, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke giggled at her girlfriend's antics. "Don't worry Stud, I could never forget you even if I tried. You're mine forever." She replied proudly, gripping onto Lexa's collar before pulling her in for another deep passionate kiss lasting longer than the previous one. They moaned into the kiss with tongues dancing in and out of each other’s mouths. When they sensed they were going above the PG ratings they slowed it down. Lips swollen when they separated.

"I love you." Clarke breathed out, pecking Lexa's lips.

"I love you too." Lexa grinned.

The tannoy announced Clarke's flight was boarding. With final goodbyes, Lexa and Madi waved at Clarke. The Duo waited until Clarke was out of sight before heading back home.

"Looks like it’s just you and me bud. Where do you want to go?" Lexa asked Madi.

"Park! I want to play soccer!" Madi yelled excitedly. The little girl was excited to be getting to spend more time with Lexa. She couldn't wait to show Lexa some new soccer tricks she has learnt.

"Park it is." Lexa ruffled Madi's hair as they walked out of the airport.

\-------

The first couple of days dragged very slowly. Whenever one of them got the chance, they would call or Skype each other to fill the void. They were both missing each other dearly. Clarke tried to keep busy by getting on with her work as she stopped by NEXT management headquarters. It wasn't often she got to visit her agency she signed with since she was 16 years old. The freebies she received lifted her spirits but not enough to forget about her girls. A Channel bag and some of their clothes were great accessories to have yet she still wanted more.

Throughout, she had media days she had to attend promoting the perfume before the official launch party. She was a busy woman managing to keep her days occupied. The millions she was earning were totally worth it with the amount of work and focus required to be a great ambassador for such a highly established company.

During the third day in France, Clarke struggled to get through to Lexa. The two had been doing so well keeping up with what the other was doing that when Lexa wasn't picking up her phone Clarke got worried. Currently, she was pacing around her suite hoping her girlfriend would pick her phone. Each time, her call went to voicemail. She tried calling her parents, but they weren't picking either. "Answer your phone baby." She muttered under her breath, tapping her feet nervously.

Once again, the call went straight to voicemail. She huffed in defeat and threw her phone on her bed. There was no point in getting stressed. Instead, she headed into her bathroom for a quick shower to gather thoughts. When she came out she got dressed in a white bra and white lace panties and tied her hair up in a messy bun before putting on the rest of her clothes.

Just as she was about to get more clothes on, there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, what?" She groaned, putting on her bath robe and then headed to open the door. As soon as Clarke opened the door, her eyes widened. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Her mouth gaped open still in utter shock.

"Surprise!" Lexa shouted with a beaming smile, holding a bouquet of red roses. She wasn't given any time to react as Clarke launched herself into her arms sobbing against her neck. Happy tears were shed. Immediately, Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde to comfort. "Shh, I'm here now." She cooed rubbing soothing circles on Clarke's back.

"You’re here." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's neck her sobs turning into little cute sniffles.

Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke trying her best to soothe her. She held onto her girl, giving her all the time in the world she wanted to gather herself. "I love you." She whispered in her ear to reassure her.

"I love you too." Clarke mumbled, refusing to let go just yet.

A couple minutes later, Clarke pulled herself away from Lexa's neck. The blue eyes looked sad which broke Lexa's heart.

Lexa had meant to surprise her girlfriend in the city of love. She had worked extremely hard over the last couple of days to plan the surprise for Clarke. It was hard to not tell her the truth, but she knew the end result would be brilliant. They would both benefit from it. However, her plan wasn’t working as she expected. "Babe, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I called you all day but you didn't answer your phone, so I got worried that you left me. You didn't want to be with me." Clarke explained with a pout.

"I was planning to surprise you ever since you told me you would come here. It was never my intention to hurt you, Clarke. When you told me about Paris I thought back to the tickets Raven and Octavia gave me on my birthday. I thought they would come in handy, so I chose to come here and be with you. I may have told you a little white lie with the bar as Anya decided to tag along. You'll her later, she's down at the bar flirting with the bartender as per usual. We managed to get cover for us so I can be here with you. Indra even helped me to arrange this, so you wouldn't find out. I love you Clarke and I would do anything to be the supportive girlfriend you deserve. Don't you ever think I'll leave you because you're away most times. I get it so don't feel bad. I'm here now and I can't wait to speed the rest of the week here with you." Lexa grinned. She leaned closer to Clarke almost like she was giving her an Eskimo kiss. "You're my love always and forever." She added before sealing her declaration with a tender kiss.

Immediately, Clarke deepened the kiss.

Lexa stumbled into the room, managing to kick the door shut behind her. With all her strength, she kept Clarke upright and manoeuvred towards the California king-sized bed. "Mhmm, I've missed you so much." She moaned into the kiss. One of her hands took refuge on Clarke's butt cheeks gently kneading them in the process eliciting a throaty moan from her girl.

Before they knew it, they had made it to the bed. Lexa gently laid Clarke down and got on top of her wanting more. “For you.” She beamed handing the roses over.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled shyly, inhaling the roses before placing them on the night stand. Quickly, she got back to what they were doing previously by wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulling her down for another kiss. Her focus turned to devouring her beautiful, stunning girlfriend. She still couldn’t believe Lexa was in Paris with her. They would make the most of every minute they had together.

Lexa kissed her hard, lips already swollen. The need for air was non-existent.

"Hurry babe." Clarke moaned, thrusting her hips upwards for some friction. She has missed Lexa's touch and being able to connect on a deeper level. Hence why she was making the most of the time they had together. It wasn't every day they would get time to spend some quality time in the city of love. She was a woman with no patience as she repeatedly grinded on Lexa. Wetness pooled at her sex soaking her brand-new panties.

Lexa chuckled at how needy the blonde was. With a smirk, she quickly opened Clarke’s robe exposing her big boobs. “You’re so sexy Clarke.” She muttered, licking her lips as she admired her girlfriend’s stunning form. Before Clarke could reply, she leaned down and kissed her way between her cleavage while widening Clarke’s legs and letting one of her own legs fall between the gap. She teased Clarke by refraining from adding any pressure to her sex. Instead, she focused on making her mark on the blonde’s sexy body.

Once she was satisfied she moved back up and kissed Clarke hard and nibbled on her lower lip getting her extremely worked up. She would never get enough of her girlfriend soft lips. Her thirst was quenched when she had to pull away to catch her breath. Seconds later, she moved onto Clarke's neck sucking hard on her pulse point. Her resolve broke as she dropped her leg onto Clarke. Instantly, they both groaned at the contact.

Straight away, Clarke went to town grinding her needy pussy against Lexa's lean thigh. She arched her back off the bed wanting more. "Please Lex." She begged, opening her legs wider. She didn't care if she looked desperate. Her gorgeous girlfriend was in town and she would be damned if she didn't get fucked right then and there.

"Patience beautiful." Lexa smiled smugly thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand. Deciding to appease her for the time being, she moved her hand onto Clarke's inner thigh close enough to where she was desperately needed. Her thumb caressed Clarke's smooth skin teasing the edges of her panties. Next, she moved her way around the lace panties before coming to a stop right above Clarke's wet pussy. The damp spot in the middle of the panties was evidence of the blonde's arousal. "So wet for me already." She muttered proudly, applying some pressure on the bundle of nerve behind the underwear.

"Ahhh fuck me!" Clarke moaned, eyes screwed shut.

Lexa was enjoying all the teasing but even she couldn't stay away from such a divine pussy. Slowly, she pushed Clarke's panties to the side and she let out a growl at how wet her girlfriend was. The delicious juices were already dripping onto her fingers. She was excited to taste the sweet ambrosia. Before she could dip her finger into the tight pussy a loud knock was heard at the door. "Are you kidding me?" She scowled.

"They'll go away eventually. Carry on babe." Clarke guided Lexa's hand back to her core.

"No funny business Lexa!" Anya shouted banging on the door once more.

"Why the hell did I bring her?" Lexa groaned, dropping her head onto Clarke's chest. She would have loved to carry on, but she knew her best friend was never going to go away. They were both stubborn like that. She pecked Clarke's lips not resisting to suck on her tongue before pulling away. "I'll try to get rid of her promise. I want to eat you out so badly." Her eyes were pure lust along with greed. All for Clarke's pussy.

"You better get to it then." Clarke winked. She got comfortable on the bed spreading her legs wide removing her soaked panties in the process. A loud sequel escaped her lips when a cold breeze blew through her core.

Lexa couldn't run fast enough to the door.

"What's up Anya?" Lexa asked, keeping her package hidden. After seeing the sight of Clarke's pink flesh Mr Banner got excited. It was all she could picture while trying to have a quick conversation with her friend.

Anya had ideas of her own as she pushed past Lexa.

Thankfully, Clarke managed to close her legs and sit up straight on the bed hiding her panties behind the pillows. She was beet red embarrassed that Anya must have seen something. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her robe keeping it closed.

"The fuck Anya!" Lexa ran after her friend, pulling her back by the shoulder.

"Chill out Lexa. We're going sightseeing Clarke let's go. The bartender downstairs just finished her shift, so she said she'll show us around. Might get brownie points once she finds out I know Clarke Griffin. Don't you think?" Anya grinned at Clarke who was still blushing profusely.

"Whatever Anya. We're not interested bye." Lexa tried to shove her friend out the door. She had other ideas she wanted to do with her girlfriend. Sightseeing could wait for some other day. Her mind was set on one thing only. If she didn't act now she was worried she would get blue balls.

"Clarke help me out here." Anya pouted.

"Not going to work. Goodbye." Lexa replied. She managed to shut the door on Anya, but she kept banging on it to be let in.

Lexa and Clarke both looked at each other in defeat.

"I'll make it up to you later babe." Lexa promised.

Clarke stalked over to Lexa shaking her hips with purpose. "Here." She placed a finger over Lexa's lips who took them straight into her mouth. "A taste of what's to come later." She kissed the corners of Lexa's lips before walking away into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Fuck!" Lexa huffed breathlessly. Her eyes were still closed as she pictured tasting Clarke's arousal from the source itself. "Control yourself." She muttered under her breath looking down at the front of her pants. Quickly, she fixed her bulge when she heard another bang at the door. She still wasn’t happy when she went to open it. "You owe me big time Anya." She glared at her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. 
> 
> I really appreciate all of you who are still into this story.

Chapter 51

For the last couple of days, they enjoyed spending time together and toured parts of Paris. Lexa was intrigued by the culture and how beautiful Paris was with all the stunning scenery they had to offer. Her life was turning out greater than she expected. Each time something new occurred, she would be thoroughly grateful to be able to experience it. Being in Europe was amongst one of her wildest dreams and so far, has lived up to the expectations.

When the day of the launch party was finally upon them, Lexa was slightly nervous on what to wear. Thankfully, she packed herself some smart casual clothing for the party. It was a celebration after all, so she didn't want to overdo it. Instead, she opted for a slim fit white button down with a maroon suit blazer including some matching dress pants which dropped down to the ankles. She topped off her outfit with a pair of polished leather tassel loafers. Her hair tied up in a neat bun along with a hint of nude lipstick.

With a red carpet look ready, she was still apprehensive about whether it was good enough. It would be the first party of celebrities she would be attending, and she was hoping to make a great impression. Even though it wasn't her type of scenery she was doing it for Clarke and showing her support. Whatever will be will be.

After a final satisfied look at the mirror, she was ready and waiting for Clarke to finish getting ready. She decided to take a seat on the bed instead of nervously pacing the room like a mad woman. With the nerves still evident, she played around with her cufflinks to pass the time and from time to time she would check herself in the mirror fixing the nonexistence mess of her hairdo.

Time passed and her nerves grew. Just when she was getting more anxious her phone rang. Instantly, she answered it with a big grin on her face when she saw the little blonde looking back at her on the screen. "Madi!" She exclaimed happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lexa, I miss you!" Madi returned the smile with just as much enthusiasm. Immediately, the little hyperactive five-year-old began filling Lexa in on what she has been up to. She complemented Lexa's outfit and wished her luck when she saw how nervous the brunette looked.

They talk for a while slowly, Lexa's nerves calmed down slightly. She was sure once she meets Clarke they would all disappear. It would be like they were never there. However, her girlfriend was proving to be challenging taking all the time in the world getting ready for the big launch. No matter how many times she compliments the blonde's beauty, Clarke still believes she needs to look perfect. In her eyes, her Princess was already the most beautiful woman in the world. Each day she couldn't be more grateful for getting to call Clarke hers.

"I love you Madi. We'll see you soon." Lexa said waving happily at the girl.

"I love you sooooo much Lexa!" Madi sing-songed, showing her big toothy grin.

Just when Lexa was about to hang up, the click of the bathroom door announced Clarke was coming out. She whipped her head around so fast close enough to getting a whiplash. All her attention was to the gorgeous goddess that was stood before her. She looked on with her eyes wide open staring in utter awe and her bottom lip was slacked as she admired the beauty before her. Even if her phone was broken that was the last thing on her mind. She focused all her energy on the blonde that the loud thud the phone created as it landed on the floor fell on deaf ears.

Clarke was dressed in a sheath V-neck sequin court train sleeveless dress. On the neckline, it was decorated with delicate cream flowers that went down the champagne dress. On hand, she had a matching glittering clutch bag purse for her belongings. Her hair was down in waves spread across her left shoulder with sparkling dangling diamond earrings. A true definition of a beautiful woman made for the red carpet and high lifestyle.

Under Lexa's gaze, she dropped her chin looking down at the floor. No matter how many times Lexa looked at her in such a way she still gets overwhelmed and shy at the prospect of someone like Lexa would find her beautiful and look at her like nobody else existed. Lexa was indeed her true soul mate. Before she could speak Lexa beat her to it.

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful." Lexa said earnestly, her voice never wavering. It was laced with pure love as she walked towards her Queen.

Clarke blushed. "Thank you." She murmured her gaze still slightly facing the floor.

Lexa gently cupped Clarke's cheek with her right hand lifting her gaze up. As soon as green met blue, they were brought back to the moment they first met. The first ever time Lexa saw the gorgeous blue eyes that she fell in love with. All her feelings for Clarke brought to the surface reminding her why she has wholeheartedly given her heart and soul to Clarke. She didn't need words to tell her what her future would be. Being in the moment with Clarke was all the proof she needed. She would spend the rest of her life making the woman of her dreams the happiest they have ever been and more. "I can't wait to marry you one day Clarke Griffin." She whispered, her lips hovering over Clarke's while her thumb gently caressed the blonde's cheek.

"Stop being so sweet." Clarke blushed even harder, ducking her head down.

"I only speak the truth, my Queen." Lexa winked, curtsying slightly before leaning in for a kiss which Clarke happily obliged. It was a slow sensual kiss with tongues immediately granted access into each other's mouths. Lexa was in full control of the kiss as she pulled Clarke into her to deepen it even more. As per usual, her hand found refuge on Clarke's incredible backside. When the kiss ended it felt too soon. She pecked Clarke's lips one more time and took a step back to not get too carried away. "There will be more of where that came from later...I hope." She smirked, her eyes darting toward Clarke's cleavage and involuntarily licked her lips.

"Easy Stud. If you play your cards right, you might get lucky." Clarke smiled smugly, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

A spark ignited in Lexa's eyes. The excitement of what was in store for her gave her some extra motivation to attend the party and stick with it for as long as her girl wanted. "I'll take that." She grinned, kissing Clarke's cheek. Next, she picked up her phone and tucked it into her back pocket then intertwined their fingers together leading out of the suite. As she opened the door Indra and Anya were stood already waiting just as they were about to knock on the door.

"Looking a little flustered there Lexa." Anya teased.

"Shut up." Lexa punched the tall brunette on the arm.

"Ha!" Clarke stuck her tongue at Anya like a child before walking away with Lexa.

The two looked like a match made in heaven perfectly walking down the hotel hallway towards the lift. Everything so far about their relationship has been incredible. Even with their ups and downs, they have managed to come a long way and their relationship has never been better.

\-------

As soon as they arrived at the party, cameras flashed before their eyes with multiple paparazzi wanting to get the first glimpse of Clarke's outfit. She was still in her limo getting a final touch up of her makeup from one of her makeup artists hired for the day. A high-profile celebrity like herself deserved only the best. Being the face of Chanel, she needed to look amazing in every angle. However, before she could exit the vehicle she turned to her girlfriend who looked petrified. "Hey baby what's wrong?" She cooed, softly cupping Lexa's cheeks.

Throughout the journey, the brunette appeared excited and all the nerves had gone but for some reason, they were back. Lexa was used to all the paparazzi by now, on the other hand, she has never faced them in a big crowd with other celebrities around. It wasn't her thing being the sole centre of attention knowing all eyes would be on them having Clarke by her side. "I just need a minute." She muttered nervously, having a quick look at the chaos that waited for her outside the window. Gratefully, the limo had tinted windows providing some needed privacy for the couple.

Clarke turned the other passengers in the car signalling for them to head in first while she chats with Lexa. She mouthed a quick thank you and then turned her full attention back to her girlfriend. "Talk me, Lex." She murmured reassuringly, caressing Lexa's back. Back at the hotel, she sensed that Lexa was worried about something and hoped it wasn't anything major. As it turns out it possibly might be.

Lexa took a deep breath shaking off her nerves. "I don't want to embarrass you." She muttered sadly, looking up at Clarke with puppy dog eyes. Coming from a poor background with nothing to her name was something she was still coming to terms with. The current designer clothes she was wearing she would have never imagined to be in. It was all becoming too much for her to handle. She loves Clarke dearly and she wouldn't want to tarnish her name in case she ends up making the wrong impression and doing something wrong that would be tomorrows headline news.

"Aww, baby. You're not an embarrassment. I love you, for you and whatever happens, won't change that. It's always been you and me against the world why change that. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise you it won't be bad. My first time I was shaking like a leaf thinking I was going to fall over or something. But thankfully I didn't and here I am." Clarke smiled, stroking the brunette’s cheeks.

"You're perfect." Lexa grinned.

"And so are you. Don't ever forget that." Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa hard. When she pulled back she wiped the red lip mark on Lexa's lips. "Are you ready?" She asked, fixing Lexa's jacket.

Lexa nodded. "Let's show the world what we're made off." She smiled broadly, taking one last calming breath before opening the door.

Loud screams were heard of people shouting out their names. From young children to adults all demanding their attention. Flashing lights from left to right wanting to capture the exact moment the couple stepped out of the luscious vehicle. It was manic. As soon as Clarke was out of the car, she linked arms with Lexa. Her megawatt smile was on displaying calming all of Lexa's nerves. "You'll be fine." She mouthed, reassuring her once more.

Slowly, the two began the red carpet walk with heads held high and big smiles on their faces. Lexa was tense throughout not knowing where to look. She kept a tight grip on Clarke's arm for support and a way to ground herself. So far so good, she thought proud of herself for coming so far. They stopped for a couple of pictures for the media spending more time than anybody else due to the fact it was Clarke Griffin. Everyone wanted a piece of the woman of the show.

"CLARKE, CLARKE, CLARKE JUST YOU ON YOUR OWN!"

"LET'S SEE THAT GORGEOUS OUTFIT!"

"GIVE US A TWIRL!"

Were amongst some of the shouts from the media.

Clarke turned to ask Lexa for permission who happily agreed letting her woman do her thing. Lexa was amazed at how stunning her girlfriend looked. All eyes were on her girl who was loving every single second strutting her stuff. She saw the traits that people loved and why they gravitated towards Clarke, making her the incredible model that she was. It was truly outstanding. Her attention wavered when out of the blue, some of the paparazzi asked for pictures of herself on her own. Awkwardly, she posed in front of the cameras, tucking her hands in her dress pants, giving them a brooding look. She altered her shots, including some smiling ones to hide her nerves.

Clarke did a quick interview on the red carpet promoting the new fragrance. She focused mainly on Gabrielle who was the key inspiration for the new product which she predicted would be a big hit with all her fans and consumers. Once all that was done she joined Lexa and walked hand in inside where the party was taking place.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing with loud music playing. Tables were spread out with little candle lamps in the middle along with champagne glasses and bottles to get the party started. There was an open bar for all which already had people lining up for their special cocktails and drinks. On one side, there were snacks and a buffet set out for when people became hungry. A small stage was set which had the Gabrielle perfume set on a podium with illuminating lights around it. There were some cardboard body cut out of Clarke holding onto the fragrance that were spread out around the room. It was full of people dressed to the nines with some already taking to the dance floor.

"This is awesome!" Anya exclaimed with a drink in hand, more than likely it was vodka.

"I'm glad one of us is already making the most of the open bar." Clarke chuckled, leaning onto Lexa's side.

"Don't worry babe. I'll get you a drink in a minute." Lexa replied sweetly earning a peck on the cheek from the blonde.

"Ain't she the sweetest." Clarke cooed, making a pouting face at Lexa, squeezing her cheeks.

"Aww, you guys are too cute. She's a good one Lexa I'd keep her." Anya winked at her friend mischievously.

"I'll think about it." Lexa returned the wink, pulling Clarke closer to her side. She excused herself while her best friend talked with Clarke hoping Anya wouldn't reveal too much to the blonde. Quickly, she headed to bar and thankfully managed to get served promptly. She got Clarke's favourite cocktail and opted to get herself a beer to start off with. When she headed back to her friend and girlfriend she found the two laughing their heads off. She handed Clarke her drink who filled her in on what Anya just told her.

"I can't believe you did that." Clarke chuckled.

"She was moving too fast. I had to get out of there stat! I don't think I even remember her name." Anya replied. She had just been explaining about her situation with the bartender she met at the hotel who turned out to be a psycho wanting Anya to be her girlfriend on the second date. It wasn't her intentions to lead the girl on. She was being a tourist and looked for a no strings attached kind of relationship. The foreigners appeared to be stranger than she expected.

"She’s the worst." Lexa giggled, taking another sip of her drink.

The trio migrated to an empty table where they placed their drinks as they carried on making small talk Clarke getting quite handsy with Lexa. It seemed the blonde couldn't get enough of the brunette always looking for ways to touch her girlfriend. Out of nowhere, she would stroke Lexa's cheeks and give her discreet small pecks on the lips or play with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. The room was quite dark, so she was able to get away with it.

Lexa wasn't faring well either. At all times she had one hand on Clarke's booty gently caressing it very often. Her girlfriend was irresistible. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" She said with a beaming dorky smile.

"Many times." Clarke answered with a chuckle. Her girlfriend was truly the sweetest. She would always swoon like a school teenager every time Lexa compliments her. It was their own thing that they had going on that was truly special to just the two of them.

"Well, I'll tell you again Princess. You're so beautiful." Lexa smiled, tucking Clarke's hair behind her ear. "A true goddess." She added gazing into the blue orbs that were shining bright even under the dimmed lights.

"Thank you Stud." Clarke rewarded Lexa with a peck on the lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck to deepen the kiss slightly. They weren't bothered by all the people around them. Once again, they were in their own little world where only Lexa and Clarke existed. The rest was white noise. When they separated they were slightly out of breath lips hovering over each other.

"Hot damn! You two really can't keep it in your pants." Anya shook her head with a smile. Right on cue, her eyes landed on a pretty woman sitting on a table all alone. She quickly excused herself earning laughs from her friends.

Clarke and Lexa carried on flirting shamelessly. After a while, the two mingled with the rest of the people at the party Clarke introducing Lexa to all her celebrity friends who fell in love with Lexa. Some even suggested that Lexa tries out modelling who in return declined politely.

The CEO of Chanel gave a speech thanking everyone involved for their hard work of the new product which he was confident it would be a success. Clarke gave her own small speech before resuming making small talk with her people in the fashion industry. There were some people she met who she would be working with on a later project. It was great for her to get acquainted with the clients beforehand. At one point while she was back having fun with Lexa, Indra came over and interrupted the two, taking Clarke to talk with some other people about business-related topics.

This left Lexa all on her own who went over to the bar to grab some more drinks. She said some hellos to people she recognised wanting to not feel out of place. Her best friend was too busy flirting with most of the celebrities who she was sure weren't even gay and her friend was probably fighting a losing battle. It was entertaining to watch her get turned down though. She ordered Jack Daniels loving the taste of whisky.

As she turned around to look for Clarke, the smile on her face fell at what she saw. She downed the first glass of whisky in one go angered by the display her eyes were observing. All her instincts were screaming at her to go over there and beat the hell out of the guy for so much as touch her girlfriend inappropriately. She saw Clarke looked uncomfortable, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone with the media watching. Inside she was seething with jealousy at the fact that another man was touching her woman. She has never been the jealous type until now.

"Give me the whole bottle please." She demanded, avoiding looking behind her. When she received the bottle, she drank straight from it feeling it's effect straight away. She stopped herself from looking back one more time, gritting her teeth when she saw the man that was talking to Clarke place his hand around her waist. "Fuck!" She muttered under her breath, getting out of her chair in a rush. Before she could get anywhere, she felt someone's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let me go!" She spat out angrily, being wary to not make a scene.

Anya refused, shaking her head. She saw the jealousy in Lexa's eyes from a mile away. For all the time she has known Lexa she didn't want her to do something she would regret. They were all having a great time and she didn't want anything to spoil that. The couple were in a great place and if she allowed Lexa's jealousy to get the best of her she knew it was bound to ruin a good thing the two had going on. "Don't do anything stupid, Lexa. Look at Clarke she's a strong woman capable of handling herself. The guy is being a real idiot. If you want to show him who's boss I suggest you go there and state your claim on your woman. You don't need to lay a finger on him he's simply not worth it. Grow some balls and go get your woman." She advised with a smug smile, giving her a slight push in Clarke’s direction.

Lexa looked back at Clarke and saw the guy was still trying to hit on her girlfriend, she decided enough is enough. She quickly fixed her suit jacket and took a chug out of Anya's drink before heading over. Straight away, she made eye contact with Clarke when she fell in her peripheral version.

Clarke knew exactly what was going through Lexa's head. Just as her attention was turned, she felt the male model beside her trying to reach out to touch her. But before he could make contact Lexa caught a grip of his hand.

"I don't think so mate." Lexa glared at the man with fierce eyes, dropping his hand. She then turned to Clarke trying to hide her jealousy which was still evident in her facial expression from before. Once she cleared her throat she spoke, completely ignoring the man beside them. "You want to get out here beautiful?" She asked with a smug smile, her confidence back. When she saw Clarke was contemplating her answer she moved closer to her invading her personal space. "What do you say?" She whispered in the blonde's ear, placing a soft peck on the side of Clarke's neck.

Clarke grabbed a hold of Lexa's arm and pulled her away towards the side to talk privately.

"Clarke come back!" The guy called out to no avail.

Once they found a secluded spot Clarke grabbed Lexa by the collar. "Jealous, are we?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. She was showing utter dominance. "You think I didn't notice what was going. Drinking the whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Seriously Lexa. There's no need for you to be jealous. I thought that was my job. You already know I'll be going home with you and only you tonight. Nobody will get to touch me the way you do or even make me feel the way that you do. I can't wait for you to fuck my brains out and show me who I belong to. Feel that big cock buried balls deep inside me stretching my pussy to its limits. Pounding me with your hot rod, nice and hard showing no mercy."

It was pure filth and Lexa was taken by complete surprise. She was left speechless. A visible bulge was fast approaching making the tightness of her boxers slightly uncomfortable. "Erm..." She stuttered, licking her lips hungrily. When she walked over to show that Clarke was taken, she didn't expect to end up hearing such lustful words that were making her mouth water in pure desire. She was excited to devour her stunning model of a girlfriend.

Clarke pecked Lexa's cheek and walked away this time deciding to join some of her friends on the dance floor rather than mingle with some business associates. She knew she was playing with fire and she was loving every single second getting the upper hand on their sex life. It was her new-found confidence aided by the alcohol that was already running through her bloodstream. She danced the night away enjoying Bruno Mars ft Cardi B - Fitness song that played in the background. At this point of the night, many of the party goers were already wasted. Before she realised what was happening, she felt arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pushing her hair to one side exposing her neck. Instantly, she knew who it was melting straight into the person's touch. "Hulk's ready I see." She teased grinding her booty against Lexa's front.

Lexa's breath hitched, trying to keep it together but her big friend wasn't letting her. With each second she spent in close proximity to Clarke, the harder her member became as more heat rushed down between her legs. A clear bulge had formed at the front of her pants providing great leverage for Clarke who was torturing Lexa with each passing second. "I need you so bad." She moaned, holding Clarke still by the hips, giving herself some time to get the upper hand on the situation. Even if she lost she wouldn't care one bit. They would both get rewarded at the end of the night and that was all that mattered. Pleasuring each other to their heart's content. Slowly, she pushed her hips hard into Clarke letting her know how desperate she was. There was no way to contain her inner Hulk.

Sensing Lexa's desperation, Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms and connected their lips in an intense kiss. They both saw stars flash before their eyes. She sneakily unzipped Lexa's pants and dipped her hand inside her boxers connecting with her hard-on. "So hard already." She groaned, nipping Lexa's lower lips.

When she felt Clarke claw her hand toward the tip of her dick, she stopped her by gripping onto her wrist. Quickly, she zipped her pants back and led Clarke toward the exit. There was no way in hell they were staying on the dance floor. With far too many eyes watching, she knew it would safer to carry on their activities in private where they can get to be as loud and filthy as they want without a care in the world.

Thankfully, they didn't get stopped by anyone only Anya saw them who wolf whistled at them knowing what they would be getting up to back at their suite. After interrupting them once before she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She hoped her friend would get to follow through with her surprise for Clarke, one that would alter both their lives. A big commitment for them both.

The limo was already waiting outside. They didn’t hesitate to enter ignoring the flashing cameras from the paparazzi. In the confines of their own vehicle, feeling quite tipsy, Clarke immediately unzipped Lexa's pants getting no resistance from the brunette. Her blue eyes gazed into Lexa’s green as she pulled out her dick which was rock hard. Pre-cum leaked at the tip making her mouth water. "Mhmm so nice and hard for me." She moaned stroking the member up and down making Lexa close her eyes desperate for release. Not in the mood to mess about, she leaned down and took the tip into her mouth sucking the mushroom head.

"Ah ah fuck!" Lexa moaned loudly, quickly covering her mouth being cautious of the driver. It was turning her on even more knowing they could get caught or the driver would notice something was going in the back of his limo. She didn't care either way. If she reached her release and came deep down Clarke's throat, then that was all that mattered. She felt another wave of pleasure as Clarke sucked on her tip once again giving it her full attention making sure to lick and suck all the pre-cum out of her dick. "Suck me harder!" She encouraged, grabbing onto Clarke's hair pushing her down into her dick.

The driver went past a speed bump on the road which made Lexa's dick hit the back of Clarke's throat when she least expected it. She choked slightly, pulling back straight away before diving back in driving Lexa insane. This time she purposefully chocked on Lexa's dick. Her panties were completely ruined.

In return, Lexa saw how much Clarke was enjoying herself, which turned her on to the extreme. She grabbed a hold of Clarke's hair and guided her up and down her shaft. She went balls deep before pulling back out alternating by keeping her dick buried to the back of Clarke's throat for a couple of seconds before letting go. There were a couple of tears welling up in Clarke's eyes, but she wasn’t resisting. She was, in fact, encouraging Lexa to be even rougher with her but ever the gentlewoman Lexa held back not wanting to hurt her beautiful girlfriend. Lexa looked down at how amazing Clarke was at taking her dick balls deep which triggered her to feeling on the edge of her first release of the night. "I'm so close baby!" She whimpered, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from being too loud.

Clarke increased her pace sucking hard and bobbing her head faster each time managing to get Lexa's dick to hit the back of her throat. The sounds of Clarke choking ever slightly were driving Lexa insane. Seconds later, she succeeded as Lexa let out a cry of satisfaction griping onto her locks as she released down her throat in ropes after ropes of come. Ever the greedy one, she sucked and swallowed every drop only pulling back to catch her breath. She had a devilish smile on her face when she saw that Lexa's dick was semi-hard, all ready for round two.

Lexa was breathless panting with her head leaned back against the headrest. She couldn't believe they had just done that. It was by far the best blowjob she has ever received and that's saying a lot with the number of times Clarke has sucked her off. "That was incredible. You never cease to amaze me, leaving me completely breathless." She wiped some sweat of her forehead. "And I didn't hurt you, did I?" She quickly adding noticing Clarke's exhausted facial expression.

"I'm good I promise. Don't think that's it for the night. I've got the whole night planned for you." Clarke replied with a smirk wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She tucked Lexa's dick back into her pants knowing they were getting close to the hotel. She sat on the brunette's lap and played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. "Feel how wet and ready I am to take all of you deep inside me." She murmured huskily, taking Lexa's hand and placing it over her soaked underwear.

"Oh, shit baby!" Lexa exclaimed, cupping Clarke's cunt completely. "I can't wait to make love to you." She admitted her pupils darkening.

"I don't want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me hard like never before, make me weak at the knees!" Clarke replied, inhaling sharply when she felt Lexa add more pressure onto her sex. "Oh, please fuck me." She let of out a throaty moan spreading her legs wide.

Lexa complied. Even though they were nearing their hotel, she knew she could get Clarke to orgasm before then. The levels of arousal were off the scale there was no way Clarke wasn't going to come just at the touch. Her theory was proved correct as when she pushed Clarke's panties aside and ran her fingers through the silky wet folds, the blonde moaned loudly her legs trembling. Instantly, she inserted three fingers into her favourite pussy and began to finger fuck her needy girlfriend. There was no need to prepare Clarke with the amount of wetness that was already visible. She stimulated the blonde's clit with her thumb sending the blonde into an intense orgasm.

Clarke threw her head back letting out a satisfied cry. She had to be shielded by Lexa’s hand, so her screams weren't too loud. "I got you, baby." She helped Clarke come down from her high continuing to finger fuck her tight pussy. The pussy walls clenched around her fingers as she trembled before Lexa with more floods of pussy juice flowing out of the pink channel. "Shhhh..." She cooed slowly pulling her fingers out. Once out, she licked them clean humming in pleasure. "You taste delicious."

Clarke almost cried at the empty feeling. She wanted to be filled for the rest of the night her pussy pounded so hard she remembers getting fucked for a while to come.

"Don't worry baby I'll fill you up once more in no time. Fuck the shit out of that devine pussy." Lexa growled, shifting Clarke onto her lap to show her how painfully hard her dick was to be once again submerged into a tight opening. The fact that the opening would be Clarke's moist pussy made her shaft twitch with excitement.

"We're here ma'am!" The driver announced, knocking on the rear blacked out window.

Lexa didn't wait for the driver to open the door for them. Quickly, she made sure her pants were securely fastened while Clarke got herself looking presentable. She managed to open the door before the driver giving him a small tip. "Thank you we'll take it from here." She smiled politely with a nod towards the vehicle while she waited for Clarke to get out. Gratefully, the driver went back to his seat understanding Lexa's gesture. She palmed her bulge which was starting to get frustrating hard behind her boxers. "Come on babe." She pouted her eyebrows cutely furrowed together.

"Aww, baby. Someone's mad." Clarke cooed, chuckling under her breath. Everything she was doing was on purpose. Her sole mission to wind Lexa up to get fucked real hard after.

The brunette wasn't falling for it. She approached Clarke and lifted her off her seat carrying her bridal style into the hotel.

"Lex!" Clarke shrieked, letting out a hearty giggle.

"I'm not in the mood to mess around." Lexa replied seriously. She walked them toward the lifts, pressing the buttons impatiently while Clarke was still her arms. Her strength was a complete turn on making Clarke's clit throb in her panties.

In no time the lift doors opened and the couple walked inside. Clarke attached her lips to Lexa's sucking hard on her lower lip. It was only just the two of them which gave them some privacy. The time it took for them to reach their floor felt like forever away. They were lip locked throughout moaning into the kiss. Before they knew it, they arrived on their floor. Lexa took the lead this time carrying Clarke like a koala to their room. She pulled out their key card from her back pocket and swiftly opened the door as she pushed through only to softly slam Clarke against it as it closed.

"Fuck me now please!" Clarke pleaded.

"As you wish." Lexa smirked unzipping her pants which fell to her ankles. She got out of them kicking them somewhere in the room. Her suit jacket soon followed which landed one of the couches in the living room. Next, she gently lowered Clarke to her feet and made her turn around helping her out of her dress. She gasped in awe noticing Clarke hadn't worn a bra. Her dick throbbed with hunger waiting to devour its prey. Instantly, she turned Clarke back around holding her at arm's length and admired her beauty. "You're so beautiful, Clarke." She admitted, leaning to attach her lips onto one of Clarke's nipples.

There was no stopping her. She was a huge fan of her girlfriend's boobs. Every time she gets to suck them she made sure to suck them to her heart's content. They were quite delicious. While she continued with her sucking technique she moved one of her hands to knead the other breast. Slowly, she manoeuvred both to the master bedroom. When they arrived at the room she laid Clarke on top of the bed. She pulled back and stood at the foot of the bed maintaining eye contact with her girl. Words didn't need to be said.

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed with only her underwear on. She felt a little shy under Lexa's loving gaze, but it didn't deter her feelings. Her ruined panties were desperate to be released to expose her silky folds. She helped Lexa unbutton her shirt, biting her lower lip when Lexa's abs came into view. They were well defined with the V line on her lower region making Lexa look even more sexier. The swell was getting bigger and she was becoming more aroused.

As soon as Lexa’s shirt was off her sports bra was next exposing her perky small breasts. She reattached herself onto Clarke kissing her with all she was worth. The bulge at the front of her pants pressed against Clarke's pussy stimulating the hidden bundle of nerve. She couldn't wait any longer as kissed her way down Clarke's body sucking the nipples once more and nibbled on her flat curvy stomach before landing on her destination. She looked at the drenched underwear smelling the arousal oozing out of the blonde.

"Please!" Clarke moaned arching her back off the bed.

Lexa obliged, pulling down the soaked panties. As soon as they were off, she held Clarke's legs wide open uncovering her prize. The wet folds looked scrumptious and so inviting. She didn't hesitate to take a first lick of the pussy that was all for her. "So good!" She groaned taking another stroke of the juices flowing out her girl. She was hypnotized with only one thing in mind. Slowly, she upped her pace licking her way through the pink folds, spreading the pussy lips wide open before she ventured further inwards. When she inserted her tongue into Clarke's tight hole the blonde screamed out loud. It encouraged her to keep going tongue fucking Clarke's pussy hole, leaving the blonde a moaning mess.

Not able to get enough Clarke gripped onto Lexa's hair and began to fuck her face hard. Her pussy was receiving the best treatment possible and she was having the time of her life.

There was no stopping Lexa. She dove in even deeper licking and sucking every single ounce out of Clarke. She changed tactics as she moved to Clarke's clit and sucked on it hard causing the blonde to pull her hair hard. She didn't mind a little bit of pain as it made her girl feel better than ever. All her attention turned to the bundle of nerve not letting up with her suction.

Before she knew it, Clarke screamed her lungs out as she shook and her whole body convulsed in pleasure, experiencing her second high of the night. "Fuckkk!" She yelled, her stomach turned into knots releasing more of her juices into Lexa's mouth who was greedily lapped every single drop. She coated the brunette’s mouth with her arousal. It was a sight in its own right.

While Clarke came down from her high Lexa took her boxers off. She lifted Clarke off the bed and turned her around, so her face was facing the bed with her backside exposed. The blonde's whole pussy was drenched with bits of come covering her lips. Lexa loved the sight as she quickly pumped her dick making sure it was ready before entering Clarke. It didn't take long for her dick to stand to full attention. Without warning, she pushed straight into Clarke's tight channel and managed to bottom out straight away.

"Oh, fucking shit baby! You're so freaking tight! I love it!" She growled, gripping onto the blonde's hips. She started pumping into Clarke feeling the blonde clenching around her length with each thrust. She wasn't letting up anytime soon. Her thrusts became harder and faster. Each time pushing all 9 inches deep within Clarke stretching the delicious pussy. The tightness felt incredible around her huge length. With the angle chosen it provided her with even more leverage to venture deeper into the tight pussy. She was living up to the expectations fucking Clarke's brains out. Her hips weren't slowing down, they were only getting faster and faster. She was grunting as she pumped into Clarke sweat forming across her forehead and down her back. Fucking Clarke from behind was one of her favourite things. She knew once she reaches her release it would be a big one filling Clarkes inner walls to the brink. "I'm so close baby!" She moaned loudly digging her nails into Clarke's hips. Her hips moved rapidly pounding the heck of her girl’s pussy.

"Oh, fuck me! Harder faster! I'm soo close too!" Clarke squealed her voice muffled by the bed sheets.

A couple minutes later Clarke was the first to orgasm. Her pussy walls clamped tightly around Lexa's length coating her dick with her juices.

Soon after Lexa followed. "Ugh!" She grunted pushing her hips deep into Clarke. All of her was buried balls deep exploding her thick release inside. She grunted some more feeling more of her release escaping from the tip. It was shooting every drop deep within nothing leaking via the sides. Sneakily, she moved her hand and stimulated Clarke's clit whose whole body shook in pleasure making her knees give out landing face first on the bed. Lexa was thoroughly pleased with herself she knew her girl’s pussy would be sensitive just the way she liked it.

Gently, she pulled her dick out watching come ooze out of the fucked-out pussy her whole length covered with their mixed juices. She lifted Clarke a little more on the bed and got on top of her. "Are you okay?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Clarke hummed her reply thoroughly exhausted.

It appeared Lexa had other ideas. As her length was still rock hard, she inserted it back into Clarke's pussy. "I got you, baby, relax for me." She murmured softly.

Clarke tried her best to relax. She couldn't believe she was about to let Lexa fuck her again. Happily, she widened her legs lifting her knees up to her chest. Even with more juices already flowing out of her hole, she still wanted more. She pulled Lexa down for a kiss sucking on her tongue.

While all that was happening, it enabled Lexa to begin thrusting her hips into Clarke. She was determined to fuck Clarke even harder than before. It was like a completely different person had taken over giving her extra energy to satisfy her girlfriend. This time she opted for gentle thrusts taking into consideration Clarke's sensitivity. She kissed her hard while at the same time pumped her dick into the tight opening. It felt amazing how needy the pussy was as it encouraged her to go deeper. Bit by bit they were getting closer to experiencing another orgasm. By now they had lost count of the number of times they made each other come and hours spent fucking. She moved her lips onto Clarke's neck sucking on her pulse point enough to leave her mark sensing she was close to her release. Within a matter of seconds, her hips stilled. She pressed down onto Clarke's thighs spreading her legs wider as she filled her pussy once more. Straight away, her release triggered Clarke's orgasm.

This time the blonde's whole body convulsed uncontrollably. Her toes were curled at the end as her clit pulsed. Eyes were shut showcasing her pleasure in more ways than one. Her whole pussy was battered from inside and out in the best way possible. Before realising what was happening, she squirted all over the place as her clit was rubbed vigorously. With the added pressure inside her pussy plus the stimulation on her clit, it was all too much for her senses to handle. Clear fluids spurted everywhere as she experienced yet another high like never before. It seemed like all the fucking they had been doing had led to where they were.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Lexa was shocked at the sight. Her dick was loving every single second as it managed to pump more come into Clarke. She was sure if the blonde wasn't on birth control they may have just made a baby. All of her came to a complete standstill allowing both their bodies to relax from such an awesome high. It took some minutes as she held onto Clarke making sure she was alright. She kissed the top of Clarke's forehead until the blonde opened her eyes to get back to civilization. Knowing Clarke wasn't ready yet, she kept her now flaccid dick inside Clarke. "There she is my sweet sexual goddess." She teased, letting out a small chuckle.

"You're amazing Woods. That's the first time anyone has ever made me squirt. It was outstanding." Clarke grinned. She was still overwhelmed and moved by what just happened.

"I'm honoured to be your first." Lexa winked, leaning down and pecking Clarke's lips.

"You've been my first for a lot of things Lex. How about we take a quick nap before going another round. I just can't get enough of you lately." Clarke suggested. "I want you to stay inside me while we do." She added with a sinful smirk.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Lexa exclaimed wide-eyed. Her girlfriend was seriously going to be the death of her one day.

Clarke shuffled back on the bed and placed her head on the pillow with Lexa's dick still buried inside her. Gently, she turned around with her back pressed against Lexa's who had her arms wrapped securely around her waist. She enjoyed having Lexa's head nuzzled against her neck. Before heading to sleep, she turned around and pecked Lexa's lips. "I love you so much, Lexa Woods. Thank you for being here with me."

"I love you too Clarke Griffin. And there’s nowhere else I'd rather than in your arms." Lexa replied smoothly with a beaming smile sealing her declaration with a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long to go with this story. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> Any questions/prompts find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take your time to let me know your thoughts. Enjoy :)

Chapter 52

It felt weird the next morning when Lexa woke up first with her dick fully buried in Clarke's pussy. "Fuck!" She whimpered under her breath, feeling her morning wood on the horizon. A big grin was plastered across her face delighted that Clarke allowed her to remain inside her all-night long. It was inevitable that she would wake up with a hard-on due to how responsive her member was to the blonde's tight snatch. One second at a time, her member began to grow inside Clarke until it was standing at its full length. All 9 inches embed into the tight silky opening. Out of instinct, she couldn't stop herself pushing her hips into Clarke, which instantly woke the blonde up.

"Lex!" Clarke yelled, feeling the air knocked out of her lungs as she placed her hand on Lexa's thigh having been caught by complete surprise. After the sexual marathon in the previous night, her pussy was sore all in a good way. It was worth every single ounce of pain she endured as her body has never felt highs like she experienced last night. However, she was only just waking up and it would take her a little bit of time to get accustomed to Lexa's size. She should've expected Lexa to get a morning wood but with all that happened her brain was still mush.

"Oh, shit sorry Clarke." Lexa quickly apologised, pulling her dick out and leaving just the tip tucked at the entrance of the yummy pussy. She was desperate to fuck Clarke once more and get to come deep inside her coating her insides with her juices. After last night, she was more than determined to get another chance to fuck the shit out of Clarke. Her dick was ready and waiting, she hoped Clarke would let her soon enough. She wasn't prepared to deal with it on her own in case Clarke said no. Morning sex was amazing and she knew they would both have the time of their lives.

Wanting to speed things along, she grabbed a hold of her member and began to run her mushroom head through Clarke's pink folds. The tip was swollen with pre-cum leaking, showcasing her hunger. "Let me fuck you, baby." She begged, thoroughly enjoying running her pulsing head through the sweet folds. What she desired was to get to push it in and feel the walls clamping around her length milking it for all it was worth. The temptation to just push straight into Clarke without warning was becoming too hard to resist. Regardless of how eager she was to devour Clarke's cunt, she knew she had to wait for the go-ahead from the blonde. It didn't stop her from wanting to get things moving. The pre-cum leaking from the tip already began to coat Clarke's folds which made them glisten in anticipation of what was to come.

Clarke whined at the feeling between her legs. Instinctively, she pushed back into Lexa allowing more of the tip to enter her wet pussy. Her resolve was breaking fast. She knew she wasn't going to last any longer. Her pussy was aching to be fucked raw and hard. With how ready Lexa's dick was she knew the brunette was prepared to handle all that she had to offer. Throwing caution to the wind she decided to give in. "Fuck me!" She moaned, guiding Lexa's dick even further inside her. Soon enough, Lexa's dick was balls deep, bottoming out. She whimpered in pain feeling the stretch of her pussy walls, the lips engulfing the rock-hard rod.

"You feel incredible. Tight and wet just the way I like it. I love you so much." Lexa moaned, moving her lips to Clarke's neck. Fucking Clarke from behind was starting to become their thing. She had the blonde's ass shoved all the way against her front keeping her dick buried inside. With last night activities still fresh in her mind, she knew Clarke would need a little bit of time to adjust to her size and let the pain pass her by before she could pound the pussy the way she wanted.

It didn't take long for Clarke to give her the all clear. "You can move baby." She directed, gasping in anticipation.

Lexa began slowly thrusting into Clarke. Each time she pulled out she took a quick peek at her dick as it went into Clarke. She saw it was covered in some of the leftover juices from last night along with fresh semen from this morning. She gasped, pumping her hips hard and deep. Due to her length, she managed to caress the edges of Clarke's cervix making the blonde scream out her name. She knew by now their neighbours must have heard what they were up to. There was no way they weren't heard last night either. Their poor ole neighbours had to endure their sexual moans and groans along with loud expletives.

"You're so big inside me! Fill me up, baby!" Clarke let out a throaty moan, moving a hand down between her legs to play around with her sensitive clit while she got fucked deep from behind. "Ah fuck me, Lex!" She screamed, the veins on her neck popping out.

When Lexa noticed what Clarke was doing to herself, she covered Clarke's hand with her own guiding her movements. She wasn't in the mood to play around as she applied an immense amount of pressure on Clarke's clit receiving loud moans from the blonde. Her hips pumped faster into Clarke sensing her orgasm nearing. Even her own wasn't too far away but she was more focused on making Clarke come before her. "You're so tight baby." She grunted, impressed at how narrow the opening still was after pounding the heck out of her tight slit last night.

The two went at it for a while Clarke managing to hang on, wanting to reach the edge at the same time with Lexa. All the soreness between her legs disappeared replaced by the new-found pleasure coursing through every inch of her body. "Come in me, Lex!" She pleaded like a whimpering mess.

"I'm so close!" Lexa replied, stimulating Clarke's clit even hard and pushing her dick even further into Clarke, filling her up to the hilt.

"AHHHHH!" Clarke cried out, her eyes shut, loving the way Lexa was ramming into her pussy.

That just about tipped Lexa over the edge. "I want to see you come, baby. Turn for me." She instructed, stilling her movements. As soon as Clarke turned around she kissed her passionately and resumed with her action.

They fucked each other in a scissor-like action. Within seconds Lexa ejaculated in the innermost parts sacred to the blonde who soon followed as the blonde erupted spilling all her juices around Lexa's long hard length. Lexa kept pounding into Clarke, filling her up just the way she loved. The two kissed while they rode out their orgasms. Tongues moving in sync, in and out of each other’s mouths.

It became messy when Clarke came for a second time in such a short amount of time her whole shuddering and convulsing in pure pleasure. The blonde leaned into Lexa breathing against the brunette's chest, leaving scratch marks on Lexa’s back.

Lexa held onto her girlfriend tightly knowing how intense Clarke got every time she came. "I got you." She murmured softly, kissing the blonde’s forehead. She was buried balls deep inside the blonde coming until her dick became flaccid still tucked inside.

After a while, Clarke got her bearings back together. She opened her eyes with a beaming smile on her face. "I'm fucked out!" She chuckled, pressing her forehead against Lexa's.

"I can only imagine." Lexa smirked, caressing Clarke's soft back.

"Jerk." Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's lean chest. Due to her action, it made the flaccid dick buried inside twitch causing her pussy walls to clench around the length. "Fuck!" She exclaimed.

"Your fault." Lexa giggled, pecking the blonde's cheek. She stroked Clarke's sides helping her calm down. She knew her pussy was extra sensitive by now and she wasn't helping her course by being a jerk. A while later she requested that they shower together. Slowly, she manoeuvred out of the big bed with Clarke clinging onto her like a koala with her dick still engulfed inside Clarke keeping their mixed juices contained so nothing leaked all over the place on their way to the bathroom.

When they made it to the en suite marvellous bathroom, Lexa directed them to the shower cubicle. Gently, she lowered Clarke's legs to the ground before slowly pulling out her dick. "Shit!" She moaned noticing the amount of come that oozed out of the fucked-out pussy.

Clarke whined feeling her knees were about to give way. Luckily, Lexa was there to keep her upright. All their mixed come pooled down Clarke's thighs. "You sure do know how to fuck a pussy." She giggled, which was soon followed by a sexy moan when more come trickled out of her pussy hole.

"I try." Lexa winked, pecking Clarke's lips.

After the kiss, Clarke surprised Lexa by dropping down to her knees. She was hungry to suck off Lexa's dick when she saw how deliciously inviting it looked covered with their juices. Without warning, she grabbed the hard rod and sucked the tip humming in appreciation. She was like a starved woman going to town on the dick showing no mercy, spending quite a few minutes sucking the tip alone. Next, she began bobbing her head up and down the length sucking it clean.

Lexa gripped onto Clarke’s hair noticing how hungry the blonde was to suck her dry. She leaned her head against the shower wall for support, enjoying her morning blow job. It was a complete turn on watching Clarke suck her dick that just fucked her seconds prior. Her woman was full of surprises and she was loving every single one. "Suck that dick!" She commanded moaning when Clarke took her deep until she hit the back of her throat. This time she knew it wasn't about throat fucking her. Instead, she went slowly allowing Clarke to control the tempo. In a matter of minutes, her woman had managed to get her length to its full size.

"Fuck me again!" Clarke demanded, jumping into Lexa's arms. Without guidance, Lexa's dick managed to find its way into Clarke's entrance who pushed down straight in. "Ah ah FUCK!" She yelled, her nails scratching the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's thighs holding her upright while her hips pumped hard and fast into the blonde's needy pussy. It appeared her girlfriend wasn't done. She didn't complain one bit. She was full on board with fucking her girl one more time. It was turning out to be one of the best morning sex they have ever had in a while. She turned Clarke around with her back now against the shower wall. Quickly, she pushed into the blonde fucking the heck out of her. She nuzzled her head into Clarke's neck to get more leverage sucking on her pulse making the blonde cry out even louder.

Clarke pushed Lexa's head closer to her boob's tangling her fingers in the brunette's hair aiding Lexa by riding her dick which made their skin slap against one another. She was holding onto Lexa with everything she had while her girlfriend pounded into her wet folds. "Oh, oh, oh!" She moaned sultry, gasping for breath.

Loud moans and groans filled the whole bathroom. The sexual tension was through the roof. On this occasion, it didn't take long for them to reach their peak. Soon after they came once again coating each other's sex organs with their seeds. Clarke’s whole body trembled in pleasure as her walls milked Lexa's dick for days. "You fill me up so good!" She groaned, throwing her head back and eyes shut. It felt like she was in paradise experience the time of her life.

"Clarke!" Lexa cried out, sucking one of Clarke's nipples keeping her dick balls deep inside Clarke. Her abs tensed while she pumped into Clarke. It took a while before they settled down. Gently, she pulled out of Clarke her dick popping out with a flop smashing against her abs. She caressed Clarke's thighs while she settled back to her feet. "That was hot!" She grinned, her eyes still dark with desire.

"I can't get enough of you." Clarke smirked, leaning forward and teasing Lexa by sucking on her earlobe. She moved lower pressing small kisses all over Lexa's neck and chest while her fingers trailed along the toned six-pack. They were glistening in sweat, which made her hot and bothered once again. She kept her cool knowing her pussy couldn’t handle anymore fucking.

"You're something else." Lexa chuckled, enjoying all the kisses she was getting. Sensing they have been at it for far too long she told Clarke to stop.

"You're no fun." Clarke pouted, turning away from Lexa.

Lexa chortled, moving in behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you." She said adorably, kissing the side of the blonde’s head.

"I love you too." Clarke replied with a beaming smile tilting her head back and pecking Lexa's lips. "You're too cute for me to be mad for long." She giggled, squeezing Lexa's cheek.

"Only for you." Lexa grinned from ear to ear. She pouted cutely earning another kiss from Clarke. Once satisfied, she turned on the shower knob. She sensed if they didn't get a move on they would never get out. From the way things had been going, she knew Clarke had ways to keep her occupied. They had one more day left in Paris which she was planning to make the most of it. Big plans were ahead. As much as she loved all the sex, she knew there was an important question lining on the horizon. It was a big commitment on her part something she never thought she would be asking someone this close to their relationship. With Clarke, it didn't feel rushed, their relationship was real. It was like they had known each other for years.

\-------

With it being their last day in Paris, Clarke planned a day out to the Eiffel Tower. She had a romantic dinner organised and a VIP trip experience of the city of love most infamous landmarks. It was set to be a special trip. She had no idea what Lexa had planned, so she was in for one hell of a surprise. "Lex baby, get me my purse please!" She called out from the bedroom where she was putting on her diamond earrings.

She was dressed in a simple sleeveless white floral dress which dropped mid-thigh. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with black heels. She topped off her outfit with a cream trench coat. The chilly Paris weather was one she wasn't used too found of.

Lexa rushed in dressed in a Polo Ralph Lauren grey roving crew neck cotton sweater jumper with black jeans and white converse plus a black leather jacket. She passed Clarke her purse earning a small peck on the lips. "Ready yet?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Clarke ignored the snarky remark, taking her purse and placing her makeup inside. "Come on let's go." She smiled, linking arms with the brunette.

"You look beautiful." Lexa gave Clarke a beaming always in awe of her girlfriend's beauty.

"Thank you." Clarke blushed, pecking Lexa's lips.

They walked hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. Lexa was slightly nervous about what was to come but she was more than prepared to take the next into their relationship. Throughout the journey down to the car Clarke hired for them, they were inseparable. Clarke leaned into Lexa's side loving the warmth coming from the brunette. She was happiest she has ever been and so excited to end their time in Paris on a high. Her Lexa deserved all the special treats she had to offer. After travelling all the way to France to be with her she realised Lexa was her end game. They would cherish all the little moments they got to spend together.

Luckily, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. Lexa opened the door for Clarke and charmingly kissed the back of her hand as she came out which earned her a peck on the lips as per usual. She was getting slightly giddy with each passing minute.

As soon as they arrived they were welcomed with open arms and led straight to the top floor whereby a table was set out for just the two of them. On the other side of the tower, it was opened to the public and the other reserved just for them. It appeared Clarke had put as much effort into making their last day memorable as Lexa had.

"This is amazing Clarke." Lexa looked around, taken aback by the view. Paris looked stunning from the top view. It was truly a breath-taking sight before her. No wonder it was amongst one of the most loved cities in the world. She took a minute to take it all in admiring the entire 360-degree angle of Paris in its finest form.

"Only the best for you Lex." Clarke grinned, placing her arms on Lexa's hips looking up at her with a loving smile. This was the woman who came into her life in the most unexpected of ways and has managed to change her life in more ways than one. She would be damned if she didn't give Lexa the life she deserved and was owed after such a terrible upbringing since her mother’s passing. They had made great strides in their relationship, yet they have still to talk about how Lexa's mother’s death. It was one of the things that were still in her mind about asking Lexa, but she didn't want to intervene and wanted Lexa to talk to her about it on her own accord.

"It means more to me than you'd ever know. As long as I live, as long as I'm alive I'll always love you. You're the only one I desire." Lexa smiled, her eyes getting teary.

"I love you more than myself. I'll continue to love you all my life. You're my heart and soul." Clarke replied earnestly. She turned to the side and gave a slight nod to one of the waiters that would be tending to them. Seconds later, lights shone in front of them. In big shining lights the words "I love you Lexa" we written in clear view. Her big gesture of expressing her love to the whole Paris. The lights were illuminating for all to see.

Lexa was taken by surprise by the gesture. No words needed to be said. Simply, she pulled Clarke into her giving her a heartfelt kiss expressing her all into the kiss. "I love you." She said before pulling Clarke back into the kiss tilting her head kissing her even harder. Loud cheers were heard from the public that saw them on the other half of the tower. They didn't care who saw. It all about the two of them. At that moment, Lexa knew this was her chance to ask Clarke the all-important question. When the kiss ended, she totally surprised the blonde by dropping down to one knee and pulling out a small gift wrapped square box.

"Lex?!" Clarke was shocked. Her hand rapidly moved to cover her mouth her facial expression still in utter wonder and disbelief. She couldn't believe what Lexa was about to do. It was all so perfect. They were in the city of love where millions of marriage proposals were done. It couldn't be that she was next. Their relationship had only been going on for over 6 months and already they were getting married. She didn't know what to think.

"Clarke will you m-"

"YES, YES, YES!" Clarke exclaimed, happily leaning down hugging Lexa tightly peppering her face with multiple kisses. She didn't even give Lexa the chance to open the box to reveal its contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a proposal? ;)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments :)

Chapter 53

Clarke was ecstatic. There had been so many signs and clues given by Lexa that she should have noticed yet she failed. She thought it was too soon for Lexa to pop the question. Regardless, she was extremely happy with how the events have turned out. She was grinning from ear to ear refusing to let up with her kisses.

Some may think she was moving too fast by agreeing to marry Lexa after what happened with Ontari, but she didn't care what people thought. No one has ever made her as happy as Lexa has hence why there was no way her answer would have been a no. It was by far the biggest most unaccepted yet thrilling surprise she has ever received in her entire life. The amount of joy oozing throughout her body was enough to get her married straight away. They didn't need any big celebrations. If Lexa was there that was all that mattered. To get to call Lexa her wife.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" She reiterated happily and planted a passionate kiss on Lexa's plump lips. It hadn't even registered to her what Lexa's take was regarding her response, she was far too busy enjoying her happiness. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and began pecking her lips repeatedly muttering the word "yes" with the smile never fading from her face. Once satisfied, she looked at the box her eyes wide open with excitement on what Lexa had picked for her. It didn't matter what the ring was, as long as it ended up on her finger.

While all that was happening, Lexa was a big ball of nerves. It was one hell of a commitment that she wasn't taking lightly. Her nerves surfaced due to her desire to make the moment perfect and memorable. Back in DC when she realised she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with anyone but Clarke was one of the happiest moments of her life. It was a no-brainer that Clarke was her person. They understood each other like nobody else.

She had this perfect idea in her head for when she asked Clarke the all-important question. It turned out her girlfriend was thinking completely different to what she was hoping their day would turn out to be. Her whole body was in shock afraid to make the wrong move with arms down her sides and mouth hanging slightly open. She looked like a lost child, her eyebrows cutely furrowed together.

Even though Clarke agreed she was unsure of what the blonde's reaction would be once she finds out the identity of the contents of the box. She had been over the moon when Clarke agreed, not even giving her a chance to finish her sentence, but now all that was on the line.

It was never her intentions to mislead Clarke. They were in a perfect setting with quite a few eyes turned in their direction watching the scene unfold. When she looked down at herself she realised it wasn't the right idea to get down on one knee. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath, berating her actions. Her palms straight away began to get sweaty when she glanced to the side and noticed a couple of people taking pictures of the moment. She could only imagine what was being uploaded on social media. Sensing her thoughts were changing the topic she got back on track focusing on the main task on what needed to be done.

The kisses didn't even appear to influence her. She was still stuck in her own head trying to come up with a plan to salvage Clarke's misunderstanding. Her lips had suddenly gone dry, prompting her to quickly lick them to hide her nerves.

"Lex?" Clarke called out, caressing Lexa's cheeks shaking her out of her thoughts. Once she got the brunette's full attention she eyed the velvety box with wide eager eyes. "Ooo!" She squealed, animatedly clapping her hands together. She looked like a giddy child waiting to open their presents.

"I'm not marrying you." Lexa blurted out without thinking with a straight face showing no emotions. It was like a completely different person. She tried to come up with a different solution however, it appeared they all weren't good enough. Her only answer was to tell Clarke the truth and not mislead her in the current situation.

"What?!" Clarke whispered yelled. Immediately, tears flowed down her cheeks. After all the clues Lexa mentioned about marrying her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was all getting too much. The floodgates opened leaving the blonde a sobbing mess. She was exceptionally excited to now being left super bummed. It turned out she wasn't going to get her happy ever after.

Rapidly, Lexa engulfed Clarke in a hug trying to calm her down. The way she was going about things was only making things worse. "Shh please don't cry." She cooed, rubbing Clarke's back her heart breaking at the tearful sight.

"You don't want to marry me." Clarke sobbed even harder embarrassed thinking someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as Lexa would want to marry a dumb blonde model like herself. She was completely heartbroken. Only negative thoughts ran through her mind in her current state.

"Listen to me first. I shouldn't have said that. There are far better words I could've chosen to explain myself. I do want to marry you beautiful. It's just that I'm not ready. I had this big idea planned about wanting to commit to you and now it's failing miserably. You're the only woman I want Clarke. I can't function without having you in life. You've given me so much happiness and more. There are no words worthy enough to signify how much you mean to me."

"When Costia broke my heart, I didn't expect to find love again. But I did with you. Now I'm willing to commit and spend every waking moment with you by my side. I want to wake up and go bed with your beautiful face being the first and last thing I see. So, Clarke Griffin, will you move in with me?" Lexa finished with her explanation managing to calm down Clarke's sobs which were now little sniffles. She wiped the blonde's cheeks and softly caressed them waiting for an answer. When she realised Clarke still hadn't said anything she turned to the box. Slowly, she opened it with her charming smile evident on her face and inside there was a key.

Clarke was once again shocked about what was happening. Her emotions were all over the place that she didn't know what to think. She had gone from being happy to crying her eyes out and now her emotions were unknown. Having watched Lexa spill her feelings out has made her love her even more. It wasn't the surprise she expected but it was more than she hoped for. Moving in together was a big commitment. Even when she was with Ontari they never officially lived together. They had planned to do it after getting married and settling down but of course that never happened. With Lexa it was different. She was willing to commit to the brunette making it another first they were doing together.

"Clarke?" Lexa prompted, her palms getting sweatier with each passing minute. "I never thought I would get the chance to ask someone to live me but now I have. There isn't a single doubt that I have about you coming to live with me. With all the money I saved up from working at Grounders, I have managed to put down a deposit for a 3-bedroom house. It's in a good neighbourhood only 25 minutes away from your parents' house and 10 away from Madi's school. I want us to be a family Clarke. All three of us living together under the same roof. I'll work my butt off to get you everything that you need and make you as happy as you have made me. That's a promise I'm making to you that I'll fulfil for as long as I'm alive." Lexa smiled cutely, kissing the back of Clarke's hand still waiting for her response.

"Yes!" Clarke agreed with a big grin on her face, palming Lexa's cheeks and giving her a tender kiss on the lips. There was no way she was turning Lexa down. They were both making a huge commitment and what better way than to do it together with the person you love most. She knew marriage was the next thing on the list, so she was more than happy to wait for Lexa to propose. And when it did happen she would be there saying yes with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Really?" Lexa asked to be sure.

"A hundred percent yes!" Clarke replied with a beaming smile. "Next time you decide to get down on one knee you better have a damn ring with you Woods." She added, with a chuckle and a wink.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." Lexa curtsied cheekily, earning a slight shove on the shoulder from the blonde.

"I'll be waiting." Clarke smirked, deciding to reward Lexa with a passionate kiss granting her tongue immediate access to Lexa's mouth. She kissed her hard until the need for air became too strong. They pulled apart panting slightly with swollen lips. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pressed their foreheads together. She was simply enjoying being in the moment together without a single worry. Her girlfriend has thought about everything and she couldn't be more grateful to have her in her life. The two suited each other so well that they couldn't exist without the other counterpart.

Right on cue, one of the waiters arrived serving them their favourite course meals. The dishes were all laid out from starters to mains with the desserts set to arrive later. With big smiles on their faces, they enjoyed their food already beginning talks about what they wanted their apartment to look like.

Lexa showed Clarke their new semi-detached house which Clarke instantly fell in love with. Clarke was impressed with Lexa's style knowing she had her likes and dislikes in mind when she picked it. During their talk, Clarke managed to persuade Lexa to pay off the rest of the money required for them to be official house owners. They didn't want to be in any debt and as Lexa already paid half the deposit. Lexa didn't feel too bad about Clarke having to pay the other half. Living in the same house, they wanted to be equal partners. They were both eager to get back to DC and move into their humble abode.

After finishing their dessert, they took some selfies together with Paris serving as a gorgeous backdrop. Their misunderstanding from prior didn't seem to be affecting them. They were all smiles and giggles throughout. There was no way their bubble would be popped anytime soon. Once satisfied with the pictures, Clarke posted one of the selfies whereby she was kissing Lexa’s cheek with the purest of love shining in her eyes. It went with the simplest caption, the _heart emoji_ , which instantly got thousands of likes within seconds.

They enjoyed the view for a little while longer with Lexa stood behind Clarke with her arms wrapped securely around her middle nuzzling her head into Clarke's neck. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Clarke. I can't wait for us to live together and be a family. It may not have been the surprise you hoped for, but I promise you that I will marry you one day. When I propose, you'll know for sure." She said honestly, wanting to reassure Clarke of her future intentions. She could've asked her there and then, but she wasn't ready yet. There were still some things that she needed to take care of and work through before finally making the next big step in their relationship. Her future included Clarke who in that said future was her wife. She would be damned if she didn't make that future a reality. With time she would pop the question.

"You always that you're the lucky one but in fact it's me. If you hadn't come to my rescue that day I don't know what I would've done. You risked your life to save a stranger and that is one the traits I instantly loved about you. You've got the purest of hearts Lexa Woods. I'm so proud and honoured to be yours. The day I become your wife will the greatest day of my entire life. An honour I'll cherish for as long as we're alive. I love you so much Lexa Woods, words aren't enough to explain my gratitude and love that I hold so dearly for you." Clarke replied earnestly, getting quite emotional.

Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke's waist and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. "I love you too beautiful." She responded with a beaming smile, prompting Clarke to turn around. When the blue eyes connected with her own she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and capturing the alluring lips into a heartfelt kiss. It was slow as they simply kissed and sucked on each other's lips with Lexa nipping on Clarke's lower lip. She was always hypnotised and captivated whenever it came to kissing Clarke. Each time it was like nothing else existed. When they separated, they both had goofy smiles on their faces. Their future was bright with only one destination in mind. They were indeed each other's soul mates.

When they left the Eiffel Tower, they stopped by the bridge of love locks Pont de l'Archevêché. They decided to write " _Clexa forever_ " on their lock the ship name given to them by their fans. At first, they didn't understand why there was a need for a ship name, but they have soon grown to love it. It was meaningful. A way for them to show they were one and not individuals.

"I think we should come back here once I become a Woods. Put down another lock with me as officially _Clarke Woods forever and always_." Clarke suggested with a big grin on her face. Soon after they locked their lock and threw away the key. She was excited for their future together. It felt only right that once they do get married that she takes Lexa's name instead. Make their own family with all their children bearing the Woods family name.

"That'll be perfect." Lexa replied with a beaming smile, kissing Clarke in return.

\-------

After a wonderful day out in Paris with their future looking promising, they went back to their hotel suite smiles never fading from their faces. It felt bittersweet having to pack their belongings as their flight was early in the morning the next day. They have had an awesome trip one they would remember for years to come. Memories made that were significant to them only.

While packing Clarke decided to be naughty halting the packing process for the time being. Sneakily, she dropped down to her knees and unzipped Lexa's pants.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked, her breath hitching as she instantly tangled her finger through Clarke's long locks.

Clarke didn't respond as she carried on pulling Lexa's pants down. Soon after she followed by dragging down the boxers revealing the brunette's flaccid dick, which was still at a good length. She licked her lips in hunger excited to suck her girlfriend dry. It often surprised her that she can take Lexa's dick balls deep down her throat and pussy. The stretch she felt always made her mouth water in pure desire to be stretched even further to her limits.

As soon as Clarke wrapped her fingers around the dick, Lexa's phone rang. Immediately, Lexa looked at her phone that was placed on top of their bed and saw none other than Jake Griffin's goofy face on the screen. "Are you kidding me?" She huffed. Thinking that Clarke would stop what she was doing as her dad was calling, it turned out the blonde had other ideas. "Come on babe." She tried to get Clarke to halt her movements while she talked to Jake, but she wasn't listening. Instead, the blonde began running her hand up and down her length. Straight away her body responded when her dick twitched under Clarke's touch hardening in the process.

The phone was ignored for the time being leaving it to go straight to voicemail. Apparently, Jake wasn't having any of it as it rang for a second time. Lexa left it again to go to voicemail but when it rang for the third time straight she knew she had to answer it sensing it must have been something important. "Hi." She said her voice slightly high pitched due to Clarke beginning to suck her dick away. The fact that she was very sensitive to Clarke's touch it meant she wasn't going to last long. She was talented, but she knew there was no way she could concentrate on whatever Jake was saying when her girlfriend was an incredible cock sucker.

"When were you going to tell me about asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Jake asked through the phone his voice serious.

"What?!" Lexa asked, already getting confused with how amazing it felt having her dick sucked. Accidentally, she moaned when Clarke rubbed the tip of her dick which was quite sensitive to the touch. Her hand moved to still Clarke's movements afraid Jake would find out that she had her dick down his daughter's throat. "It's your dad babe." She mouthed silently, hoping Clarke would stop.

"So..." Clarke smirked, getting back to doing what she loved best. Having gotten a taste of her girlfriend's delicious juices, she wasn't in the mood to stop any time soon. Without a second thought, she softly ran her thumb over Lexa's tip spreading the pre-cum all over the tip making it glisten with wetness. It made Lexa's dick look inviting enough to eat which was what she was hoping to do next. "I'm gonna suck the hell out this dick. It's mine!" She growled, diving straight in and sucking the tip clean before taking inch by inch of Lexa's length down her throat. She didn't stop until she managed to get all 9 inches down her. Straight away, she began bobbing her head up and down, making Lexa's dick harden each time she came up for air.

"Ah ah!" Lexa whimpered, covering the mic of her phone. "I...gotta...go...Jake." She stuttered, feeling her dick shoved down Clarke's tight throat. Her woman was going to kill her one day, she thought. She knew she would have to face Jake's wrath when they got back to DC. As much as she didn't want to be rude, she couldn't help herself and simply gave into her girlfriend's desire. She didn't even wait for a response before hanging up on Jake, turning her sole focus on Clarke's needy mouth. Gently, she began to meet Clarke's movements thrusting her upward each time Clarke took her dick in.

Clarke's smirk never left her face. She was proud of herself for having completely distracted Lexa that she gave into her thirst. Their movements soon turned rough as she gave Lexa all the power letting her fuck her face the way she wanted. She was like a bitch in heat allowing Lexa to use her body as she sees fit. By now, she was used to Lexa's aggressive side when it came to sex. There was nobody else she would give such power to than her Lexa. She enjoyed Lexa fucking her mouth brutally with each thrust managing to hit the back of her throat testing her gag reflexes.

"FUCK!" Lexa cried out, pressing Clarke's head against her lower region, feeling her dick pulse within Clarke's tight throat. She knew she wouldn't last long. As she pulled out to allow Clarke to breathe, she saw how her dick was covered in Clarke's spit. That turned her on to no end. Quickly, she resumed her movements thrusting her hips fast into Clarke making her gag slightly on her dick. Before she knew it, she screamed out Clarke's name exploding deep inside the blonde. She pulled out and her dick was still ejaculating her seed which coated the blonde's beautiful face. "Oh, Clarke!" She moaned loudly, the sight of her girlfriend making her explode some more.

After a while, she finally came down from her high, her dick semi-hard due to Clarke's come covered face. "Come up here babe." She instructed, pulling Clarke up to her feet.

Clarke had the biggest grin on her face. She took some of Lexa's come that landed on her cheek and brought her finger up to Lexa's lips who instantly took it into her mouth. "That's so sexy." She muttered huskily, kissing Lexa hard allowing her to taste herself in her mouth.

"You amaze me every day." Lexa said with a beaming smile, cleaning Clarke's face where she came on her. Once again Clarke took her by surprise, licking her fingers clean. She again pulled her in for another steamy kiss which made her dick pulse between her legs ready for round two. Her knees were slightly weak, which made her fall on the bed pulling Clarke along with her who landed on top of her.

Clarke quickly deposited all her clothing and straddled Lexa's waist. "I want to ride you." She said sexily sticking her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'm ready when you are. Use me however you want." Lexa replied her eyes darkened with lust.

Slowly, Clarke slid down Lexa's body positioning herself right above the rock-hard length. She began to move forward and back along the 9 inches coating it with her fluids. Each second that passed by, her arousal levels grew as more wetness pooled down between her legs. Her clit was throbbing for attention making her a writhing mess above Lexa. She gave into what her clit wanted by allowing Lexa's dick to stimulate the bundle of nerve. With each movement, she ensured her clit was touched. Groans and moans of pleasure escaped her lips. She couldn't believe she was about to come without even being penetrated.

"I want to feel you inside." Lexa whined, pushing her hips off the bed needing more contact.

Without delay, Clarke guided Lexa's dick to her entrance. She teased Lexa by pretending to insert her dick before pulling it out. However, her teasing didn't last long as she was desperate to reach her release. Gently, she slid Lexa's dick into her tight slit taking an inch at a time until all 9 inches were embedded inside her pussy hole. "Lex!" She yelled, her pussy walls already being stretched to their limits. She remained still letting her pussy get accustomed to such a big size that was all deep inside her before moving. In the current moment, any soreness coursing through her delicious pussy didn't matter to her. Being filled with Lexa's dick felt so good it was far better than anything she could ever imagine.

A moment later, she lifted herself up before falling hard completely impaling herself on the hard rod. She was like an experienced whole fucking herself on Lexa's length screaming out words of encouragement. It was all her doing, taking the full reigns on how she wanted to be fucked. Her pussy felt every thrust reaching her inner sensitive parts that were stimulated to the extreme. "Ah! Fuck! YES, YES, YES!" She cried out her head thrown back, riding Lexa's dick harder and faster. Her big boobs were jumping up and down with each thrust she made. It was a sight for sore eyes. Completely hypnotising.

Lexa was thoroughly enjoying herself. She was laid back appreciating the stunning view. Watching the way Clarke's boobs bounced with each thrust, she couldn't help herself as she pinched both nipples earning a loud moan from her girl. She knew that Clarke loved it whenever she played with her breasts while her dick fucked her brains out. Being one of her favourites assets that she loved most about Clarke, she wasn't saying no as she gave Clarke what she desperately needed. Therefore, she got up from the bed and took a nipple into her mouth sucking on it hard enjoying the taste.

Instinctively, Clarke pulled Lexa's head deeper into her chest giving her an even better access to her massive pair. She was holding onto Lexa's head for dear life while she rode Lexa's dick harder ensuring she bottomed out each time. The sound of their skin slapping against each other resounded around the room followed by their loud sexual moans. Her boobies were being sucked so hard that it made her eyes roll to the back of her head. She was impressed by Lexa's intensity which only encouraged her to go even harder if possible. Impaling herself onto all 9 inches almost splitting her pussy in half.

In a matter of seconds, she reached her high. "AHHHHH FUCKKK LEXXXX!!!" She screamed her veins popping out on the side of her neck. Her whole body convulsed while her legs trembled in pleasure. She held onto Lexa as her pussy pulsed making her shudder. She was coming uncontrollably.

"I'm cooomiing!" Lexa soon followed spilling her load into Clarke's define pussy sending the blonde into another high. The way Clarke was screaming her release, she knew it could alarm whoever was walking past their room. Therefore, she pulled Clarke in for a hot steamy kiss. Her hips automatically trusted into Clarke’s pussy hole loving the way it clamped around her length. After, she managed to keep still allowing all her seed to explode into Clarke filling her pussy hole to the brink. Some of her come oozed out from the sides landing on the bed.

It took quite a few minutes before they calmed down. "Oh fuck!" Clarke exclaimed, leaning her forehead against Lexa's, pecking her lips.

"Fuck indeed." Lexa chuckled, stroking Clarke's back, feeling her dick losing its erection still buried inside Clarke's pussy. They looked into each other's eyes with nothing but love shining through. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly wanting to make sure she didn't hurt Clarke.

"To be honest with you my pussy is sore, but I would go another round with you right now. I've never felt so loved when we make love. You're amazing. I love how caring you are even when you're fucking my brains out." Clarke replied with a giggle, caressing Lexa's cheeks.

"I love your pussy, but I love you more. Your safety will always be my number one priority so anytime you feel like I'm hurting you please tell me. I want us to enjoy ourselves." Lexa responded seriously. She knew she tended to get ahead of herself and she wouldn't want to harm Clarke, in any way.

"I'll keep that in mind. But don't worry I love it when the real commander comes out to play. That incredible Hulk of yours is my favourite. It sure knows how to fuck a girl." Clarke teased with a smirk. She pecked Lexa's lips deepening the kiss in return. Before things could escalate, Lexa's phone rang.

"I'm going to kill you, Lexa!" Jake's angry voice resounded through the phone.

"Shit! I'm so dead!" Lexa pouted, quickly handing the phone to Clarke hoping her girlfriend would save her. She knew she shouldn't have hung up on him, but Clarke was too persuasive that she had to give in. Still pouting, she listened in on her girlfriend's conversation with her dad. It all made sense why Jake was angry when she heard Clarke clearing up a few things about their proposal. She remembered back in the tower when they were photographed, so she knew people must have thought they were getting engaged and it appeared news travelled fast, all the way to Clarke's old man. Soon after, Clarke hung up the phone with an unreadable facial expression.

"What's the verdict?" Lexa asked with a hopeful look.

"Let's just say you're not going to be my dad's favourite person over the next few days." Clarke chuckled when Lexa let out a groan covering her face as she landed with a thud back on the bed.

"He's going to kill me!" Lexa groaned with a pout and a sad facial expression.

"I'll protect you, you big baby." Clarke giggled pecking Lexa's cheeks. She pushed down into Lexa feeling her dick quiver inside her. It made Lexa's eyes widened in surprise. Clarke was proud of herself for instantly clearing Lexa's thoughts about her dad. They would deal with him once they got back to DC. They soon resumed their lovemaking session losing count of the amount of times they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudos.
> 
> I hope it wasn't disappointing.
> 
> P.S. I'll be away for the next 3 weeks on holiday with the fam, so I won't have time to write. When I get back I'll look at finishing the final few chapters of this story. They will include a time jump to speed things up and a small twist to end it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> As always any questions/prompt you can find me on Tumblr @Fuzzy26


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

It was officially move in day whereby, the couple enlisted the help of Jake and Anya. They were all overjoyed for having made it so far that they were now officially home owners. Lexa didn't have much stuff which required to be moved into the new house. It couldn't be said the same for Clarke who had tones of boxes which all contained her belongings. All her stuff from the storage room in her parents’ mansion, she insisted they got moved into her new home.

"Careful Lex!" Clarke shouted noticing Lexa was playing around, giving Madi a piggy back as she carried a box which contained fragile property.

"Don't worry babe they are in safe hands." Lexa winked at the blonde making her blush.

Clarke walked over to Lexa and pecked her lips earning gagging sounds from Anya who was stood next to Lexa.

"You two are just disgusting." Anya muttered with a slight shake of the head. She was only putting up an act. Deep down inside she was bursting with joy as she witnessed her best friend being all lovey dovey with her partner. Her friend has finally found the woman of her dreams and she couldn't be happier for them. They have been through a lot together with how intense it tends to get living in the street. She has witnessed her fair share of a struggling and broken Lexa. It was now refreshing to finally watch Lexa living the life she was owed with so much love surrounding her.

Shaking the thoughts of the past out of her head, she left the couple alone walking up the small flight of stairs to drop off the final boxes in her hands. "Come on squirt let's go." She called out to Madi who didn't want to be detached from Lexa. She could only imagine what the couple had to say to each other, afraid of letting the little blonde hear something that was not PG standard.

Lexa and Clarke chuckled. "We're not that bad in front of the kid An. She'll be fine." Lexa smirked at her best friend who completely ignored her remarks. She earned another peck from Clarke and in return she made a cute pout which earned her another kiss and a middle finger from Anya. It was all banter between the two. Once satisfied with her annoyance to Anya, she carried on walking up the stairs leading up to the porch.

"This is so much fun Lexa!" Madi squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa's neck.

"It sure is." Lexa whizzed, making Madi loosen her grip around her neck.

As soon they made it inside Lexa placed the box in the large living room which was completely spacious. It was exactly the type of design Lexa wanted. It left enough room for fresh air and some space for them to lounge around. She could already picture the movie nights with all the family around. Gently, she placed Madi on the floor and straight after the little bundle of joy ventured around the house making her chuckle at the sight.

Madi's big cinnamon eyes took in the surroundings of her new home. From first sights only, she knew she was going to love living with her mommy and Lexa in the same house. Screaming with joy, she ran all around the house inspecting room by room.

From time to time it felt surreal that Lexa now owned a home. After so many years living in the streets she still couldn't believe how her life has turned out. At 22 years of age, she finally had a place to call home. She looked around the big ole house taking a moment to breath it all in. It was all hers after all. No one could take her home from her. A couple of tears welled up in her eyes which she quickly wiped sensing her emotions were soon going to overcome her.

"I love it so much!" Clarke said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist from behind.

"I'm glad. This is our home now." Lexa grinned, lifting Clarke's hands and placed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. She shifted Clarke slightly pulling her into a side embrace. "I never thought this would be my life." She began taking a slight pause to keep her emotions under control.

Clarke sensed Lexa was about to carry on, so she gave her time to finish what she wanted to say. Seeing an emotional side to Lexa always made her teary, showing their strong connection. She leaned into her embrace softly caressing Lexa's lean back waiting for her to continue with her story.

Lexa released a content sigh before she carried on. "I can already envision growing our family here. We've still got a long way before that happens but I'm excited about our future together. Having our little mini-mes running around filling this whole place with laughter and joy. I cannot wait to see that happen. It was never a possibility before but with you, there's nothing I can't accomplish. You've made so many of my dreams come true and I cannot wait to continue making them all come true together. If my mom was still alive she would love you for sure. You've been my strength since we met and each day our bond grows stronger. I love you so much Clarke Griffin." She said earnestly, turning to the side and granting Clarke a soft tender kiss to the lips which was enough to leave them both dazed.

"I love you too Lexa Woods. Our dreams are entwined, I cannot wait to carry your babies." Clarke replied with a huge grin, pecking Lexa's lips one more time.

"It won't be long now, I promise." Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead. They remained in their embrace taking it all in as thoughts of their journey so far played in their minds. In such a short amount of time they have accomplished so much together. Their relationship has grown leaps and bounds from that first meeting. After a few minutes their little bubble was interrupted when Madi ran straight into her mommy's legs beaming with joy.

"MOMMY I LOVE THIS PLACE! MY ROOM WILL BE SOOO AWESOME!" Madi grinned the smile never fading from her cute little face.

"Of course, baby girl." Clarke smiled joyfully as she crouched down and gave Madi a big wet kiss to the cheek.

"EWWW mommy!" Madi scrunched up her face only to be rewarded with a similar kiss from Lexa to the other cheek. She couldn't remain angry for long as straight away her face broke into another huge smile returning the big wet kisses to both Clarke and Lexa. Before she knew it, the couple began showering her face with multiple kisses and tickled her sides eliciting loud squeals of pure happiness which echoed around the house.

Right on cue, Jake walked into the room. His face instantly broke into a big smile as he witnessed his daughter and granddaughter having the time of their lives with the biggest smiles plastered across their faces. He got slightly teary. Quickly, he wiped the corners of his eyes keeping up with his macho side. "Alright guys let's finish painting the rooms!" He said loudly breaking up the moment.

"GRAMPY!" Madi beamed running up to her grandpa at full force.

Thankfully, Jake managed to catch her and placed her on his hip. He led Madi up to her room to get started on finishing off painting the room giving the couple a few minutes of alone time. "Don't take too long!" He winked mischievously at the two.

\------

After the hearty moments between the family, they resumed putting some final touches to house. They managed to get most of the painting in all the rooms done and the living room decorated. It included placing all the kitchen cutlery and their clothes in their own wardrobes. Once their beds and mattress amongst a few other essentials were moved in, the house started to feel a lot homelier.

Ever the prankers the little trio which consisted of Jake, Lexa and Madi decided to have some extra fun of their own.

"Guys I made you some drinks!" Clarke announced cheerily walking into what would be their guestroom. As soon as she opened the door, white paint poured all over her head. "AHH!" She squealed dropping the glasses which were thankfully only made of plastic, so they didn't break. The look on Clarke's face clearly expressed her dislike of having white paint all over her.

Madi was belly laughing her head off. She pointed fingers at her mommy proud of her little accomplishment with her partners in crime. "You look so funny mommy. We got you!" She sing songed happily giving Lexa and Jake high fives.

Clarke wiped her face to get a better view of the culprits. She could've believe Lexa would prank her like that. The brunette would have so much grovelling to do to get herself out of the dog house. "Really!" She huffed.

"Come on Madi let's get out of here!" Jake quickly grabbed Madi's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What the hell Jake!" Lexa cried out with a cute pout. She tried to follow the duo out of the room to get away from Clarke's wrath but was stopped in her tracks before she could get anywhere.

"Good luck." Jake mouthed, winking at Lexa.

"Ooooo this will be good." Anya raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face as she leaned against the door frame. She was going to enjoy watching her friend squirm while she tried to explain her actions.

"Well!" Clarke crossed her arms over her chest giving Lexa a stern look.

Lexa was like a deer caught in the headlights. Nervously, she scratched the back of her neck trying to come up with the best course of action. Her inner thoughts were on Jake and Madi, she would get them back for leaving her to deal with Clarke by herself. "So erm...you look hot babe." She said charmingly, flashing her adorable smile that had all the ladies swooning.

"Smooth Lex." Anya chuckled. When she saw the glare Lexa sent her way, the smirk on her face only grew.

"Do you mind." Clarke turned around, her facial expression was of someone who was not in the mood for games.

Lexa thought Clarke looked sexier when she was angry or pissed off at something. She was in the dog house, but she couldn't help herself but admire her stunning girlfriend. Instinctively, she licked her lips. Her mind was quickly pulled out the gutter when Clarke turned back in her direction waiting for answers. "You're so sexy." She blurted out once again.

"You're so fucked mate!" Anya butted in and before she could get scolded by Clarke she made a run for it following Jake and Madi to get themselves some lunch.

"I'm so-" Lexa began her apology sensing that was the only solution to her problems. She knew saying anymore she would only dig a deeper hole for herself. Their first night in their new home and she already found herself in the dog house. She hoped she could make things better. There was no way she was sleeping on the couch.

Clarke walked out on Lexa and heading to their bedroom to get herself cleaned up. Her girlfriend looked extremely cute when she was put on the spot. She wasn't at all mad, but she loved seeing Lexa stew for a little while. That would teach her not to prank her any time soon.

\-------

Clarke was in the shower when she felt a presence behind her. Before she registered what was happening the person behind her had their arms wrapped around her waist. "Lex!" She squealed, her breath hitched when she finally allowed her body to relax under Lexa's touch. The skin on skin contact made her hot and bothered instantly. She didn't need to see their face to recognise it was her Lexa. Remembering why she was taking the shower in the first place, she pulled back from Lexa. "I've still not forgiven you." She pouted with a scowl look.

Lexa only stared at Clarke with a hot smouldering look that always made Clarke weak at the knees. "I'm sorry babe." She said earnestly placing her hands by Clarke's hip. Slowly, she pulled Clarke closer into her body until they were flushed against each other. She leaned down and their foreheads touched. There was a deep longing look in her eyes filled with desire and love. "Do you forgive me now?" She asked, her lips inches away from Clarke's. "Babe." She whispered softly their lips close to touching.

Clarke's will broke completely. Her girlfriend was being too hot to resist. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss threading her fingers through the brunette locks. Straight away, her tongue entered Lexa's mouth as they danced in harmony moaning against each other's lips.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get even more intense. Lexa wrapped her arms under Clarke's thighs lifting her up in once swift motion before pressing her up against the shower wall. Her hands caressed the blondes beautiful soft skin as she kept kissing her. Kisses that would long live in their memories. They were both a moaning mess grinding against each other for friction. Lexa pulled back slight to catch her breath before she reattached her lips onto Clarke's neck and began to gently leave her mark on her gorgeous girl.

With such intensity, the temperature in the bathroom kept getting hotter and hotter with each passing moment. The throbbing sensation between Clarke's legs was too much to bare. It didn't help her cause with the way Lexa's hardening length was pressed against her most priced possession. Every second that ticked by, she felt Lexa's dick grow from strength to strength. "Fuck!" She cried out when finally the pre-cum from Lexa's tip touched her pulsing clit. Her head was thrown back in pure satisfaction.

"I want to fuck you so bad baby." Lexa groaned against Clarke's lips. She moved hand to her dick and began pumping it to ease some of the pain. The desperation was evident in her face. All she needed was to be buried balls deep inside her girl and release her seed. There was no other place where she would rather than be.

She received an instant reply when Clarke without warning lined up her slit with her dick. "You feel soo big!" Clarke moaned, taking an inch at a time inside her channel. In no time Lexa was completely immersed within Clarke. They both stilled their movements to allow each other to get accustomed to the feeling. No matter how many times they have made love it always felt like it was their first time. The tightness of Clarke's pussy leaving little to the imagination.

Lexa reconnected their lips together and began to slowly thrusts her hips upwards managing to hit Clarke's sweet spot at first try. With each thrust she increased her pace.

"I'm so close already!" Clarke threw her head back. Her pussy was being stretched and fucked so good she couldn't wait to release her juices around Lexa's dick. She was a woman on mission wanting to coat Lexa's dick with her come before she released her thick load deep inside her. The nail marks she was leaving on Lexa's back were a sign of their passionate love making.

That was the only encouragement Lexa needed to begin pounding into Clarke's divine pussy. She gripped tightly onto the blonde's thighs grunting as she pushed her hips hard into Clarke. With each thrust her dick got squeezed tightly around Clarke's silky folds. Sounds of skin slapping against one other resounding around the room. As her hips pushed into Clarke the blonde's boobs bounced up and down. She loved the sight as she quickly latched onto one of Clarke's nipples sucking her dry.

"AHHHH FUUUUCK!" Clarke screamed. The double stimulation was too much to bare. Lexa was by far the best lover she has ever had and each time they made love it gets better and better. She knew it would be seconds before she reached her climax.

Lexa sucked deliriously around Clarke's nipples giving each the same amount of treatment. "Come for me baby!" She commanded pushing deep inside and came to halt as Clarke convulsed in her arms. Loud moans and groans resounded around the cubicle.

With Clarke releasing her juices around Lexa's dick, it stimulated Lexa's release in the process. They both held onto each with Clarke's head muzzled against Lexa's neck her pussy walls being filled with Lexa's seed. She was an utter panting mess. With each spurt of come, Clarke's pussy trembled and fluttered milking more come out of Lexa. They remained locked in their embrace spilling their seeds inside each other. Clarke couldn't contain Lexa's come as some managed to slip out of her dripping cunt.

They stilled their movements, taking their time to come down from their incredible high. Lexa was holding up all of Clarke's weight surprised her all legs had not given way. She was still standing but her legs still felt like jelly. "I love you." She murmured breathlessly against Clarke's neck, placing gentle kisses on her pulse point helping her to relax. Her dick was semi-hard while still buried deep inside her slowly losing its erection. She pulled away slightly and cupped Clarke's cheeks tucking her wet hair behind her ears to get a better view of her stunning features. "There's my beautiful girl." She smirked, leaning down and pecking Clarke's lips.

"Shut up stud!" Clarke chuckled heartily, loving the goofy side to Lexa which she rewarded Lexa with another peck.

"Sorry my Queen. Is it safe to say I'm forgiven now?" Lexa asked charmingly.

"I was never mad babe. And anyways you'll always have my forgiveness regardless of what you do. I trust you wholeheartedly. But next baby you get this hair wet with paint the Hulk will the one who's sorry." Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You wouldn't?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"Try me." Clarke smiled smugly.

"I'll be good I promise." Lexa took Clarke's pinky making a pinky promise which Clarke thought was cute.

Clarke chuckled but nevertheless shook on the promise. She later followed her promise with another kiss to Lexa's lips which was deepened by the brunette. Before things could escalate they heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.

"Mommy!" Madi shouted.

"Shit!" Lexa exclaimed, instantly breaking up the kiss. Due to her quick actions her dick twitched.

"Ah fuck!" Clarke squealed, leaking even more come out of her pussy hole.

Lexa quickly placed her hand over Clarke's mouth to keep her quiet. "She's out there Clarke." She warned slowly releasing her hand away from Clarke's mouth.

"Sorry. Come on let's finish up and then we can go out." Clarke quickly pecked Lexa's lips.

Gently, Lexa removed her dick out of Clarke's drenched pussy. She groaned at the sight of her dick coated in Clarke's juices. She quickly diverted her attention in case she got aroused. She knew it usually doesn't take too much when it came to Clarke to get her hard. However, it didn't mean she couldn't get a taste. Cheekily, she swiped her fingers through Clarke's folds bringing them up to her lips and sucking them dry while she hummed in the process of the deliciousness. "You always taste fucking incredible Clarke."

"We've still got a lot of places that we need to break in yet so save it for later. I can already picture it, riding your face on the kitchen counter as you suck my cunt dry." Clarke sultry whispered, nipping on Lexa's earlobe.

"Fuck me woman." Lexa whined.

"Later." Clarke winked.

"Mommy!" Madi shouted once more, this time pulling the door handle of the bathroom.

"Don't come in!" Clarke quickly replied.

They were once again saved by Jake who grabbed Madi's hand to stop her from going in afraid of scarring the poor girl for life.

"Lexa babe seriously you didn't close the door." Clarke slapped Lexa's chest.

"I was too busy thinking about other things." Lexa smirked.

"Unbelievable." Clarke huffed, pinching Lexa's arm.

"Ouch!" Lexa feigned hurt.

"You deserved that." Clarke rolled her eyes as she quickly got herself cleaned up.

“God, I love that woman.” Lexa muttered dreamily with her back pressed against the shower wall, admiring Clarke’s stunning curves as she went for her towel. She was a woman in love and every day she was thankful for having Clarke Griffin in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be but I'll try to get it out ASAP.
> 
> Keep in touch on Tumblr @Fuzzy26
> 
> Comment/kudos thank you :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I appreciate each one.
> 
> Only a few more chapters left in this one. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me throughout this story.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 55

It was hectic with Clarke wanting to be a perfectionist insisting on moving every little thing that felt odd or wasn't in the right place. She was hell bent on ensuring their house was a home. The atmosphere and the surroundings had to exude the homely feeling. Finally, she succeeded after two weeks which flew by.

Every night they would go to bed with huge smiles on their faces whispering sweet nothings to one another. They were smitten with each other and at times it was like watching two young teenagers in love. The feelings were heightened every morning they woke up next to each other. As usual, Lexa would always be the first one to wake up and on occasion she would schedule a morning workout session. It wouldn't start until she got her morning kisses from her beautiful girlfriend. She would later return from her workout where breakfast was already prepared and waiting for her. Their domesticity didn't faze them as even prior they used to stay over at each other place. It was refreshing to finally watch them be domestic in their own home.

With everything settled down, they decided to organise a house warming party in their new home. They invited 2 of their neighbours who happened to have kids that attended Madi's school. So far it was proving to be a great neighbourhood with so much potential. Their whole street was incredible, filled with heart-warming people. They were glad they made the right chose in the move. The rest of Clarke's family were also invited along with Anya.

Lexa once again was the first to wake up. As soon as she looked down at the sleeping beauty resting on her chest, her cheeks instinctively turned into a wide smile. She gazed lovingly down at Clarke, lost for words. Tenderly, she brushed some of Clarke's hair away from her face and her smile widened when Clarke scrunched her face adorably. "You're so beautiful." She murmured earnestly, leaning down and pressing a light feather like kiss on Clarke's forehead.

Feeling Lexa's lips pressed against her skin, Clarke's lips turned into a smile, yet she still refused to wake up. She loved sleeping in Lexa's arms and it was always tough to leave them. It was her happy place feeling Lexa's strong heartbeat like music to her ears.

Lexa chuckled at Clarke who managed to tuck herself even more closely into her body. She loved holding her girlfriend, so she didn't mind getting even more comfortable in her embrace. "I love you beautiful." She grinned, lightly running her fingers through Clarke's loose locks. Her girlfriend truly had the perfect bed head. She couldn't blame her as in Lexa's book Clarke was perfect in every way. Every day she’s grateful to be able to call Clarke her girlfriend. It was like a broken record one she wouldn't stop breaking.

"Love you." Clarke whispered sleepily.

The two stayed locked in their embrace enjoying each other's company. An hour later, Lexa decided it was time for her morning workout. "I gotta go babe. Don't worry I'll be back in no time." Lexa said cheerfully, pressing several kisses on Clarke's forehead.

"Don't go." Clarke mumbled, refusing to let Lexa leave by nestling even more into her chest.

"I'll be back." Lexa lifted Clarke's chin and gave her a passionate morning kiss.

"Mhmm. If you kiss me like that there's no way I'm letting you go." Clarke smirked, now wide awake leaning her chin on Lexa's chest giving Lexa her best lustful eyes.

"There will be more of where that came from when I get back. You can count on that." Lexa winked at Clarke followed by a peck to the lips.

"Nooo. I don't want you to go." Clarke whined with a pout.

Lexa kissed Clarke's pout away. She quickly whizzed out of Clarke's grasp and stood by the bedside. In all her glory, her abs were on display followed by the deep v line on her lower region. She wasn't helping her cause with the added morning wood that she was spotting.

"That's not fair." Clarke groaned, pouting once more. She loved that Lexa slept in her sports bra and boxer. However, it was always cruel when she had to see those incredible abs and Lexa's morning wood but not to be able to take care of her girlfriend. They weren't sex crazy, so it wasn't everyday she would reward Lexa with a morning blowjob as during Lexa's workout it tended to fade away.

"Next time. I love you." Lexa gave Clarke one last peck before she ran off to get her training gear.

"I love you too." Clarke replied watching Lexa with a goofy smile as she got dressed in her shorts and tank top. "She's so hot." Clarke huffed in frustration. The way Lexa's arm muscles rippled all over were making her feel hot and bothered. "You're just cruel baby." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You'll survive." Lexa flashed her cocky smile. Before she could put some shorts on, the doorbell rang. With her shorts in hand she headed to see who was at their house so early in the morning. As soon as she opened the door she was surprised to notice Abby at the door.

"Who is it Lex!" Clarke called out, walking towards the door with her silky robe wrapped around her nightie. When she made it to the living room, she saw her mom gawking at Lexa. Straight away, she knew what her mom saw. "Mom!" She shouted snapping her mom out of her daze. Quickly, she raced towards Lexa and stood in front of her shielding her mom's view.

Lexa's face was red like a tomato. Blushing profusely at her girlfriend's mom noticing her morning wood. "I gotta go!" She quickly excused herself, putting her shorts on rapidly. With a final kiss to Clarke's cheek she ran off avoiding any more awkward situations.

"Don't be shy Lexa. It's not like I haven't seen one before." Abby teased, chuckling when Lexa almost tripped over her own feet going down the small flight of stairs.

"Mom!" Clarke lightly berated her Abby, holding back her own chuckle.

\-------

When Lexa came back to the house she raced to the bathroom to shower doing her level best to avoid any contact with Abby. It turned out Abby had arrived early offering to help in setting up and in case they needed anything else. Straight away, Lexa shot down her offer. Every time she ran into her, she would go red in the face. Instead of dwelling on Abby she focused on her energy on preparing the best meals possible. She was slightly nervous having decided to be the chef for the evening. She already knew Clarke was an amazing cook, so she wanted to try it out herself. All her girlfriend had to do was look pretty and give a warm welcome to their guests.

Lexa was determined to make it a party to remember. She searched several websites looking for the perfect simple meals she could make. It would be her first-time cooking for a large party, so she didn't want to put too much pressure on herself. She even bought a chef apron wanting to look the part. In Clarke's book, she was the hottest chef she has ever laid eyes, taking pictures and selfies for future references.

After a long search she narrowed it down to mozzarella chips with various hot and spicy dips. A great side dish to use as a starter. For her mains she opted for a Spanish-style stuffing roast chicken dish packed with flavour. Lastly, the dessert she kept it simple with her chocolate fudge cake topped with vanilla or bubble gum ice cream for herself and Madi.

The party preparations were in full swing. Making the mozzarella chips were straight forward. Amongst the guests, the first to arrive were their neighbours. When Clarke opened the door, the kids ran straight through her shouting a quick "hello Clarke."

"Kids eh!" Clarke chuckled, hugging the neighbours. They all said their hellos and Clarke handed them a glass of wine as a welcoming drink.

The kids didn't get far when they noticed Madi wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Madi?" The Jackson and Jane asked at the same time.

"She'll be here soon. Why don't you two go outside and play." Clarke advised sensing the kids wouldn't want to be cooped up in the house. The kids didn't need to be told twice as they raced out the backyard to find the new trampoline Lexa had bought all set up for their entertainment.

Lexa chuckled as she watched the two energetic kids race past her. She politely greeted the guests before heading back into the kitchen to finish cooking. When she arrived back in the kitchen, she found Abby mixing the cake batter. With a smile and a shake of the head, she resumed making stuffing for the chicken. "Thank you for helping." She turned to Abby with a shy smile. The moment from early slowly fading.

"No problem sweetie." Abby replied, smiling. She was tempted to tease Lexa, but she refrained herself not wanting to get kicked out of the kitchen. She would leave all the teasing to Jake who loved winding up Lexa.

Half an hour later, Madi arrived with Ontari. She had been staying with Ontari for week which was the agreement between Clarke and Ontari. They would share the responsibilities so Madi still got see both. Even though they were not together they came to a comprise for the sake of their little girl.

Straight away, Madi ran to her favourite person. "Lexa!" She addressed Lexa with a beaming smile arms up in the air wanting to be picked up.

"My favourite girl!" Lexa returned the smile, picking Madi off the ground and throwing her up in the air. Madi has turned into a big presence in her life and she thoroughly missed the little girl every time she was away. She showered Madi with kisses and listened to all her fun stories about her week with her mama. It has become part of their routine whenever it was Clarke's week to have Madi. Thankfully, Madi didn't seem too bothered about the arrangement. In her eyes, if she got to spend time with all her favourite people that was all she could ask for. As soon as Madi finished telling her story, her friends came barging in to steal her away. "Go on." Lexa kissed her cheek before she raced off.

"No kisses for me." Clarke stuck her bottom lip out, stopping Madi in her tracks.

"Sorry mommy." Madi apologised with a nose crinkling smile. She ran over to her mommy and gave her the biggest kiss followed by a hug. "I love you mommy." She grinned, kissing Clarke's cheek one last time.

"I love you too sweet girl." Clarke kissed Madi on her temple who then went to play with her friends. When she turned around, she was surprised when she saw Lexa laughing at something Ontari had said. She was grateful that finally her ex and her current girlfriend were getting along well. Even though she knew they had to, she could see it was genuine and not just for Madi's sake. They have all come a long way. She walked over to the two to say her hellos.

"Catch you later Ontari." Lexa excused herself, heading back to finish making the food.

\------

A while later, the food was ready. Everyone gathered around the big dining table in the dining room. The couple made a small speech thanking their friends and family. Their home would always be open to them all. After, they all dug into their food except for Lexa. She nervously bit her lower lip waiting for reviews on her chef skills.

"Aww baby." Clarke cooed, cupping Lexa's cheek when she noticed why Lexa wasn't eating. "You're so cute." She leaned to her side and pecked Lexa's lips.

"I'm not." Lexa quickly replied a clear blush rushing up the side of her cheeks.

"Don't worry Lexa we all know you’re a softie for Clarke..." Jake winked at the brunette.

"And me!" Madi grinned just as she was about to take a bit of her chip.

"Aww man!" Lexa groaned. She loved her girls dearly.

"Love you." Clarke gave Lexa another peck.

"The food is delicious Lexa. Great job." Abby complimented.

"Thank you." Lexa replied trying to contain her excitement. She was doing a little happy dance inside her head as everyone else congratulated her delicious food.

"See you're amazing baby." Clarke praised, eating the chicken. She hummed in satisfied at the exquisite taste of the stuffing. It was indeed a mouth-watering meal. "Thank you for this." She smiled, lifting her fork up so Lexa could take a bite.

Lexa grinned from ear to ear when she tasted her results herself. It tasted even better the fact that Clarke was the one feeding her. Cheekily, she opened her mouth once more, so Clarke would feed her again.

"Unbelievable!" Clarke chuckled, deciding to give in and feed her lover.

"Mommy me too." Madi copied Lexa.

"Of course, my babies." Clarke giggled. She loved how her two girls were like two peas in a pod. The way Madi already adored Lexa and wanted to do everything Lexa did always managed to make her heart melt.

"Me too." Jake winked at Abby wanting to be fed.

"You're a grown man you can do yourself." Abby ignored his pleas, rolling her eyes.

"Savage!" Ontari sniggered, fist bumping Lexa.

"Feed me Grammy!" Madi opened her mouth wide.

"Of course, cutie pie." Abby smiled broadly at her grandchild.

"Not fair." Jake pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll survive." Anya patted his back.

They all ate their meal, Clarke and Lexa decided to feed each other. Madi opted to be fed by her grandma and she went and sat on Abby's lap. She couldn't resist making silly faces at her grandpa who kept getting turned down by Abby. The little blonde loved having all the attention on herself. Lexa's cooking skills were a real hit with everyone. It turned out she didn't have anything to worry about after all. All in all, it was a great dinner surrounding by amazing people.

As Lexa cooked, Clarke cleaned all the dishes. She had to do a lot of persuading to get Lexa to let her clean the dishes. Lexa talked to all their guests. Their chats varied from food to sports and so much more. As they sipped on their glasses of wine they watched the kids run around the yard beaming with joy. At one point one of the neighbours made a comment about a possibility of extending their family but Lexa didn't pay much attention to it. However, it still found its way into her subconscious. Thoughts of what she had envisioned when they first entered their new home replayed in her mind. Instantly, a huge smile broke free on her face. Each day she was one step closer to making those said visions a reality.

After cleaning the dishes, Clarke joined all the adults on the back yard who were chatting away. She went and sat on Lexa's lap, playing with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa's neck. It felt amazing just being in each other’s company surrounded by their friends and family. So far it has been a perfect day. It was exactly how she pictured all their get togethers. "This was perfect." She whispered, nestling closer into Lexa's body.

"It was." Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke while softly caressing the blonde's thigh, zoning out into their own space taking a moment to breathe it all in. No more words needed to be said. The day turned out to be exactly how they expected it to be.

After a few minutes, Madi and her friends ran over to the adults.

"Let’s have a soccer match. Me, Jackson and Jane vs Lexa, mama and Anya." Madi informed, with a soccer ball on her hip. They had enough fun on the trampoline and played tag around the garden. It was time to switch it up.

"Sure, why not." Lexa replied.

The two teams quickly got set up. Jake was the commentator and the referee. He loudly introduced both teams as if he was a wrestling commentator rather than a soccer one. Regardless it was hilarious which had all the kids and adults laughing their butts off. Lexa played defence while Ontari and Anya were in the attacking positions.

Jake threw the ball in the air and all the kids jumped up to win the ball for their team. Jackson managed to get a header on the ball which turned into a great pass to Madi. The little blonde dribbled up the field with Ontari in behind try to win the ball off Madi. She was her daughter after all, so she knew she wouldn't tackle her little girl but regardless she wanted to it more realistic for Madi. Lexa pedalled backwards towards the goal to stop Madi from scoring. Before Lexa could make a save Madi had taken a shot down Lexa's left side to score the first goal. Jackson and Jane ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug cheering to their hearts content.

"IT'S A GOAL SCORED BY MADI THE DASHING SPEEDY STRIKER!" Jake announced, running to Madi and picked her up.

"Good job Madi!" Clarke praised clapping her hands.

"Nooooo!" Lexa whined picking the up from the back of the net.

"Nanananana!" Madi sing songed while she stuck her tongue out at Lexa.

Play soon resumed, Ontari kick started the match. She played it back to Lexa who then passed it to Anya. The police officer skilfully went past little Jane before nut megging Jackson. She made it all the way to the bye line and cut the ball back for Lexa who tapped it past Madi. The three adults celebrated but were booed by the crowd who were indeed bais as they were rooting for the kids.

"Yes ladies!" Lexa high fived her teammates.

"NO GOAL!" Jack blew his whistle calling an offside.

"Yas!" Jane cheered.

"Not fair ref!" Lexa went up to Jake to argue the call.

While Lexa was arguing the call Madi sneakily resumed play. She saw Jackson was close to the opposition goal, so she quickly passed the ball to her friend. The ball made it to Jackson who managed to control it before taking a shot at an empty net. "I scored!" He squealed jumping up down on the spot with his hands up in the air.

"IT'S GOAL NUMBER TWO SCORED BY JACKSON PRECISION FINISH ON THE COUNTER!" Jake shouted blowing his whistle and pointing to the centre of the field.

This time when play restarted, Ontari passed it back to Lexa. With one thought in mind, the took charge as she dribbled her way past Madi followed by Jane. When she was close to the goal, Jackson came running out off, the goal-line and two footed tackled Lexa to the ground.

Jake blew his whistle and showed Lexa an imaginary yellow card for simulation.

"What?!" Lexa threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She side eyed the kids and saw them they were laughing faces beaming with smiles, she became even more animated eliciting more hearty giggles from the kids. It was making all of Jake's poor decisions worthwhile. She wasn't bothered if they won, it was all about the kids having the time of their lives. "Get your eyes tested ref." She winked at Jake before walking away.

The two teams played back and forth, the kids managed to score another goal this time scored by little Jane. The adults had yet to score which was all due to the referee’s poor decisions. So many penalties were denied for the adults with the kids not going easy on their tackles and pulling on their shirts making sure to win the ball and the player with each tackle. Another twenty minutes later the adults made a great combination started by Lexa who dribbled past Jane and then passed the ball to Anya. The officer nutmegged Jackson once again before crossing the ball into the box and this time Lexa shielded Madi to allow Ontari to score an easy finish. Ontari made a good connection with the ball to score their first goal just then Jake the final whistle.

"We won!" The kids chanted hugging each other. They made silly faces at the losers.

"Well done baby!" Clarke walked up to Madi giving her a big kiss to the cheek.

"Than-" Lexa turned around thinking Clarke was talking to her only to see her talking to Madi. "Don't I get a kiss." She pouted, leaning in for her reward.

"You didn't score." Clarke replied, wriggling her eyes her words laced with innuendo.

"Oh, that's not fair. Don't be like that babe." Lexa whined.

"Hahaha you lost!" Madi grinned widely.

"I know congratulations. I've taught you well." Lexa praised giving Madi a big high five.

After the intense match they were all sweaty and dirty. Everyone decided it was the perfect time to go back to their homes. Ontari said her goodbyes thanking Clarke and Lexa a great day, promising to see Madi the following week. Lexa's friends were next to leave before lastly their neighbours took home their kids who looked tired and ready for their late afternoon naps.

"Come on now let's get you showered and changed." Clarke picked Madi up leading her up to the house.

"I'll take her Clarke." Lexa offered.

Clarke handed Madi over. She cleaned up the yard and threw all the rubbish away. Her parents retreated to the guest bedroom as they decided to stay the night. The two got refreshed.

The duo heading to the bathroom Madi couldn't stop teasing Lexa about beating her. It was all fun and games even in the bathroom with Madi wetting Lexa. At the end of the bath, Madi was completely wiped out. Lexa took her to her own bedroom and got her changed. Next, she tucked her into bed. Before leaving her to it, she read her a quick bed time story. One page into the story and Madi was out like a light. "Sweet dreams. I love you so much my little angel." She murmured while she gently tucked Madi's blonde hair behind her ear. As she leaned in to give Madi a final kiss to her temple, she froze.

"I love you too mom." Madi muttered earnestly in her sleep her lips turning into an instinctive smile.

Lexa didn't know how to react. She was completely surprised. With no words, she leaned forward and kissed Madi's forehead. As she was walking out of Madi's room, she saw Clarke who was leaning on the doorway. "Did you?" She asked, unsure of what she wanted Clarke's reaction to be. She was still processing the last few seconds in her head. It felt incredible to finally hear Madi refer to her as mom and not Lexa. She still couldn't believe whether it was real, or it was just her imagination.

"I did baby. She loves you like her mother Lex. I'm so happy she realised it herself. You've been amazing with her Lex all these past few months. Everything you do for her is what a mother does for their child. She's not your blood but you still see and take care of her as your own. I love that so much about you Lex." Clarke said cupping Lexa's jawline.

"I just never thought she'd see me that way. She's my little buddy and I love her with all of me. It took me by surprise to finally hear that from her. I'm so happy right now. Words can't describe how I'm feeling." Lexa replied getting slightly teary.

"You don't need to say anymore Lex. I've been there myself and it is the greatest pleasure in the world." Clarke gave Lexa a heartfelt kiss.

After the kiss, Lexa pulled Clarke into her side by wrapping her arms around Clarke’s shoulders. The two stood by the doorway and watched as Madi slept peacefully. A few minutes later, Lexa looked down at Clarke with a goofy smile on her face. "I want us to try." She admitted her smile widened. After thinking things through, she was sure it was what she wanted.

Clarke was confused before it registered what Lexa meant. "Are you serious?" She asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Let's make a baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. If there is anything specific people want to read about I will try to fit it in. Now is your last chance.
> 
> Follow me @Fuzzy26 for updates ;)


End file.
